Pokemon: Friends to the End
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: What happens in the Sinnoh adventure if Dawn had a twin sister? Denise wants to become a Pokémon Champion and a Top Coordinator, but its hard to choose one of the two things she wants to be. Join her adventures in the Sinnoh Region with her sister and their companions Ash and Brock meeting new friends and rivals along the way... AshxOCxPaul
1. Following A Maiden's Voyage

**I don't own pokemon or its Characters, but only Denise**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 1: Following A Maiden's Voyage**

 **Sinnoh Region (Location: Twinleaf Town)**

A ten year old girl groans as her hand appeared from underneath the pale blue blankets to shut off the alarm clock before the pale blue blankets were pushed aside as the person sat up and yawned.

Two big windows suddenly opened to reveal a girl with dark blue hair that reached her back and tiffany blue eyes as she took a deep breath to let fresh air into her lungs and stared out the window before going through her closet to find an outfit.

What she put on a sleeveless brown jacket with seafoam sleeves, a light yellow shirt, a dark pink skirt with dark brown boots and her magenta bow scarf around her neck.

After brushing her hair, she put on two gold hair clips before going downstairs to see her mother making breakfast.

"Morning Denise."Johanna greeted with a smile as she looked up from what she was making to see one of the twins up already. "Lovely to see you up early."

"Mum, do you want me to wake up Dawn?"Denise asked as she sat down in a chair before hearing a slight groan as ringing sounded throughout the house. "Nevermind."

A few minutes later a dark blue haired girl with matching eyes wearing a sleeveless black shirt, a pink miniskirt, pink boots that almost reached her knees and a red scarf around her neck came downstairs and sat next to Denise.

"Morning Dawn."Denise said as two plates of eggs, salad and toast was set in front of them.

"Morning Denise."Dawn said before she started eating. "Do you know what Pokémon you want from the professor?"

"Not yet."Denise replied as she nearly finished her salad. "All three of them are so cute, I'm sure any of them would make an awsome partner."

"Indeed, my dear."Johanna said. "After all, you both have to choose between becoming a Trainer, Coordinator or a Breeder in order to go on a Pokémon journey."

"Your right mum that's what we would do."Dawn said.

Dawn did different styles of the three Pokémon she might choose to use in contests signifying that her chosen path was Coordinator like their mother.

"So what do you think of that?"Dawn asked as she bowed.

"Pretty unique by the imagination."Denise said to her sister.

"You keep messing around you won't any pokemon."Johanna reminded.

"Your right."Dawn said. "Sorry mum."

 _"But I should go with the Turtwig performance, it was quite entertaining."_ Denise thought.

"What a wonderful day to start a journey, do you two have everything packed?"Johanna asked.

"Sure do, mum."Denise said as Dawn went upstairs to get her bag.

She went to the counter to grab her purple bag that was full of some clothes, food, medicine, and some pokemon stuff for their journey.

Dawn came downstairs with a huge pink suitcase.

"Oh what's all that?"Johanna asked.

"It's just my stuff, it's not like I packed the stuff I don't need."Dawn said.

Johanna opened the suitcase. "They're all clothes."

"And some jewelry."Dawn added as Johanna picked up a black shirt.

Denise sweat dropped."Dawn do you even know what our journey is?"

"To become pokemon trainers."Dawn answered.

"I think you might need a different bag."Johanna said and brought a yellow bag.

"Aw...that's it?" Dawn complained as she picked it up.

"If you two want to become top trainers and smart travelers, then trust me."Johanna said.

"Okay mum."Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"And one more thing."Johanna said.

She then handed a orange ribbon to Dawn and a light blue ribbon to Denise.

"Mum what are those?"Denise asked looking at the blue ribbon.

"Those are my first champion ribbons I ever won, I always carried them as good luck."Johanna said. "Now I want you two to carry them."

"Really?"Dawn asked.

"As long as you two don't lose them."Johanna reminded.

"Alright mum."Denise said.

"See you soon."Dawn said.

Denise walked outside to her purple bike as Dawn hurried out behind her to her pink bike.

"Do you two know how to get there?"Johanna asked as she stood on the porch with her Glameow.

"We've got our postcards."Dawn and Denise said in unison as they held up two postcards with the map of Sandgem Town on the back and the pictures of three starter Pokémon on the front.

"Alright off we go."Dawn said as she and Denise started their bikes.

"Now both you do your best and take care of yourselves."Johanna said as she waved goodbye to her daughters.

"Don't worry mum."Dawn said as her bike hit a small rock and nearly unbalanced her.

"DAWN!"Johanna shouted.

Denise biked beside her as she regained her balance.

"I'm okay!"Dawn stated.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble!"Denise called out.

Johanna sighed. "Everytime they tell me not to worry is when I worry the most."

Glameow purred.

* * *

The twins arrived to Sandgem Town.

"I think this is the lab."Dawn said as she and Denise stopped in front of a brown building, but one look at it and Dusk knew it wasn't the lab.

"Hey! We're here for our Pokémon!"Dawn said as she opened the door.

"You came to the right place kids!" A voice sounded out, making Dawn look at who was talking before realizing where she was. "You're eating too aren't ya?"

"Wrong location!"Denise stated as she closed the door and the twins rode around on their bikes.

"Me and my directions!" Dawn complained as they kept cycling around to find the lab, but to no avail.

They continued walking on foot as Dawn looked over the map on the postcard until Denise noticed someone in front of them.

"Dawn..."Denise said, but it was in vain as Dawn bumped into the man and started apologizing repeatedly.

"Are you two lost?" The man asked as he stared at them.

"We're just trying to find the Pokémon Lab sir." Dawn replied without a second thought, which made Denise sigh.

"Well I might be able to help."He said, which caused the Twins to look at him in shock.

"You're Professor Rowan aren't you?"Denise asked with a smile on her face.

Just as they arrived at the lab, the windows suddenly shattered and saw a Starly, Staraptor, Chimchar and Piplup leave the lab through one of the windows.

They went inside to see the lab assistants immediately apologize to the Professor as Turtwig, who was eating contently without knowing what just happened.

"We'll go out and search for the missing Pokemon."Dawn said.

"You would?"Professor Rowan asked.

"It might help us figure out which one we'll choose if we try to bond with them."Denise said.

"Very well, good luck to you both."Professor Rowan said.

* * *

Dawn and Denise went to the forest behind the Lab to search for the missing pokemon.

"That professor is a really nice guy."Dawn said.

"More nicer than I thought."Denise admitted.

The two sisters started running to the trees and spotted Piplup using bubblebeam on Chimchar, who kept dodging the attack by climbing to the next tree.

"Stop that Piplup!"Dawn said.

Piplup looked at them and used bubblebeam on the Twins, but they got out of the way.

"Hey that's not nice!"Denise stated with a angry look.

Chimchar and Piplup started running to the forest.

"Hey you two wait up!"Dawn said.

Dawn and Denise ran deeper into the forest, but lost sight of the two pokemon.

"Chimchar! Piplup! Where are you guys?!"Denise called out.

The Twins stopped running.

"Where did they ran off?"Dawn asked.

Then the two sisters heard a familiar cry and they rushed where it came from.

There they saw Piplup trapped in a spiderweb with an Eevee and other wild pokemon.

"Poor them..."Denise said worriedly.

"Hang on, you guys!"Dawn said.

But then a blast came in front of their feet and saw a Ariados.

The two sisters started to be followed by the Ariados and a plan came to their mind as they went in front of the web.

"Piplup."Piplup said in fright.

"Don't worry, Piplup."Dawn said giving the penguin pokemon a wink.

Denise smiled. "Won't be long now."

"Eev?"the Eevee asked.

The Ariados fired a mud attack and the sisters jumped out of the way as the web got destroyed freeing the pokemon.

Piplup went on Dawn's arms and the wild Eevee jumped to Denise's.

"Don't worry, your both safe now."Dawn reassured.

"Piplup."Piplup said with a few tears in its eyes.

"Sorry, you guys got scared."Denise said as the wild Eevee smiled gratefully.

But the two sisters accidentally slid down a hill and landed in a pile of bushes, luckily none of them got hurt.

Dawn and Denise stood up and walked away their bushes, while holding their pokemons.

"Let's introduce ourselves."Dawn said and looked at Piplup. "I'm Dawn."

"And I'm her twin sister Denise, how do you do?"Denise asked.

"Eevee."the wild evolution pokemon said with the smile.

Piplup started pecking Dawn's face.

"Ow, ow, ow!"Dawn said.

Piplup jumped off her arms. "Piplup."

"He, you are the one, who was chasing Chimchar and you are the one, who got caught."Dawn stated firmly. "If I were you, I would be pretty embarrassed right now."

Piplup started crying and it's stomach started growling.

"Oh now I get it."Denise said with a smirk. "You're hungry, no wonder you were so grumpy."

Piplup blushed in embarrassment, while Eevee giggled.

Dawn took out a small box the contained. "Here pokemon food."

Piplup looked away and frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean no?"Dawn demanded and looked at Eevee. "Do you want some Eevee?"

Eevee sniffed at the food in Dawn's hand and ate it.

"Eevee."She said sweetly.

Dawn smiled. "Well at least you don't have a attitude problem."

"Cutie."Denise said.

But they then screeched in shock, when they saw a large web filled with Ariados.

"Let's get out here!"Dawn said.

"Hurry!"Denise said as she stood up.

The two sisters started running with Piplup and Eevee.

The Ariados spit out web strings which caused them to be trapped.

"They're mad at us now."Dawn said. "We destroyed their nest."

"Don't need to say it twice."Denise said nervously.

The wild Ariados started firing poison stings at them.

"Piplup use bubblebeam on the web, while we throw pokemon food to distract them."Dawn instructed.

Denise looked at Eevee. "Eevee think you can help Piplup?"

Eevee nodded. "Eev!"

"Piplup!"Piplup said.

"Come and get it!"Dawn said as she and Denise threw pokemon food to the Ariados.

Piplup used bubblebeam, while Eevee used water gun to destroy the web.

"We're out!"Dawn said in victory.

Then a web caught her foot making her fell on the floor.

"Dawn!"Denise said as she rushed to her sister's side.

The Ariados started approaching them.

"Piplup, Eevee get out of here!"Denise said looking at the two pokemon. "We'll be fine!"

"Save yourselves!"Dawn begged.

Just then the Ariados started throwing their attacks on the two sisters, Piplup and Eevee went in front to protect them.

"Piplup is using bide."Dawn said.

"Cool!"Denise said in astonishment.

Piplup released a big white light, while Eevee hurls a shadowy blob on the Ariados.

This caused the wild spiders to be thrown to the sky and to fall in another side of the forest.

"Whoa, Eevee used Shadow Ball."Denise said.

They then notice Eevee was no longer with them.

"Huh? Where did Eevee go?"Dawn asked.

"Oh well, proberly went back to it's home."Denise said folding her arms.

The two sisters started walking with Piplup on Dawn's arms.

They arrived to Lake Verity, which was quiet and peaceful.

Piplup's tummy was growling again.

Dawn took out her can and it was empty.

"Oh dear."She said.

"Not to worry."Denise said and took out a small container with home made poffins inside. "Here you go Piplup."

Piplup took the sweet poffin and ate it.

Dawn and Denise smiled at the penguin pokemon.

"Staraptor!"

The two sisters and Piplup look up in the sky.

There they saw Chimchar in Staraptor's claws and Starly was following behind them.

Then a big, but soft breeze of wind appeared and they heard a sound coming from the water.

The trio spotted an invisible figure, then it disappeared and the wind stopped.

"What was that?"Dawn asked.

"No idea."Denise replied. "But I'm sure it was a pokemon."

* * *

Afterwards in the Lab...

The two sisters told Professor Rowan what they saw.

"Hmm..."Professor Rowan said. "There has been stories about a legendary pokemon living in Lake Verity for a long time now that might've been the pokemon you both saw."

"Wow...you think so?"Dawn asked.

"Awsome..."Denise whispered.

"Now its time for you two to pick your starter pokemons."Professor Rowan said.

One of the assistants arrived with a tray that held Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig as another assistant handed them each a Pokedex, Dawn's was pink and Denise's was dark purple and five Pokeballs to start with.

"These are the three available to first time trainers in the Sinnoh region." Professor Rowan explained as the two girls looked at the starter pokemons. "The fire type Chimchar, the water type Piplup and the grass type Turtwig, so do you two to know which pokemon you both want?"

"Yes I do."Dawn said. "Piplup."

"Very well."Professor Rowan said and looked at Denise. "Your turn, my dear."

Denise walked towards the other two Pokémon.

Chimchar and Turtwig looked at her with a smile.

Denise had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at the two pokemon carefully.

She smiled when she made her decision.

"I choose Turtwig."Denise replied.

Turtwig smile happily, while Chimchar dropped his head down in defeat.

"Good." Rowan said as he handed the two girls each a pokeball. "Here are their pokeballs."

"Thank you."Dawn and Denise said in unison.

Denise smiled at Turtwig. "We'll make a wonderful team together, Turtwig."

Turtwig smiled. "Turtwig."

She activated her pokeball and Turtwig went inside it.

"Piplup, you and I have already been through a awful lot so we're really a team."Dawn said.

"Piplup!"Piplup said happily.

"Okay, let's go."Dawn activated her pokeball and Piplup went inside it.

"One thing for sure anything can happen, so if any of you need help, just let me know."Professor Rowan said.

"Thank you so much."Dawn said.

"We'll see you all later."Denise said.

The two girls started their bikes and went off.

"Good luck."Rowan and his assistants said as they waved farewell to them.

 _"With excitement Dawn and Denise set off on their journey happily wondering what adventures await for them in their Pokemon World as do we..."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **More coming soon:)**


	2. Two Degrees Of Separation

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 2: Two Degrees Of Separation**

Route 202

Dawn was riding on her bike, then parked it and ran down the hill.

"Piplup! Come on out!" Dawn called her Water Type.

"Piplup!" Piplup called out.

Together, they sat near a rock, watching the clouds float in the sky.

"Piplup, I am psyched and all, but I'm starting to wonder what a new Pokémon trainer, like me does." Dawn said.

"Pip?" Piplup asked.

"It's a deal! Let's catch a Pokémon!"Dawn said with a wink.

* * *

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival._

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl._

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow.

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos.

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart._

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl._

 _We can change the world._

 _Pokémon!_

* * *

Back in Route 202...

A wild Pokémon appeared, which was a brown rabbit with yellow fur on its ears and on its body.

"A Buneary!" Dawn gasped as she pulled out her pink Pokedex.

 _"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokédex said. _"By q_ _uickly rolling up its extended ears, it can launch a powerful attack against its opponents."_

"We have to watch out for those ears."Dawn stated. "So, here's the deal."

Dawn then explained to Piplup how you catch a Pokémon by weakening it, and then attempt to catch it.

Piplup nodded with understanding and prepared to battle.

"Alright then, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered.

Piplup shot out mass of bubbles at the wild Buneary, but Buneary dodged the move with a bounce and it landed right behind Piplup.

"Peck attack! Buneary's right behind you!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup made another rapid attempt to strike Buneary, but the rabbit pokemon just moved out of the way and knocked Piplup out with dizzy punch.

"Are you okay, Piplup!?" Dawn asked as she rushed to her penguin pokemon.

As Dawn tried to shake Piplup awake, Buneary bounced on Dawn's face and hopped away.

"Ow... that hurts, how do you feel?" Dawn asked rubbing her nose.

Piplup now felt sad for not helping Dawn to catch Buneary.

"H-Hey! Don't let it get to ya! Everybody makes a mistake, the first time around!"Dawn assured, then wondered how her sister was doing with her Turtwig. "I wonder if Denise is doing okay, though."

* * *

Meanwhile... **  
**

Denise was riding on her bike in a forest pathway with Turtwig on the little basket.

"Turtwig, do you know what a Pokemon Contest and a Pokemon Gym is?"Denise asked.

Turtwig looked at her in confusion. "Turtwig?"

"A Pokemon Contest is really cool."Denise said with a smile. "And a Pokemon Gym is where the Leader tests trainer's strength and skills between trainers and their Pokémon! My dream is to become a Top Coordinator like my mum and a Pokemon Master, if you get all the eight Gym Badges you can enter the Sinnoh League, so lets work hard and get many pokemon as we can."

"Turtwig."Turtwig said with a smile.

Just then, there was a rustle on a bush causing Denise to stop her bike and Turtwig went off it.

Then a familiar brown fox pokemon appeared.

"Eevee!"

"Hey, it's the Eevee I saw yesterday."Denise said as she took out her Pokédex.

" _Eevee, the Evolution."_ the Pokedex said. _"Eevee_ _has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives, radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve."_

"Hey Turtwig, I think that Eevee should be our first new Pokemon friend for the catch."Denise said confidently.

"Tur, Turtwig."Turtwig said in agreement and stood in a fighting stance.

Eevee noticed this and prepared to fight.

"Turtwig, start with Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Turtwig sends sharp-edged leaves at Eevee, who dodged it.

Eevee threw a Shadow Ball at Turtwig.

"Quick, dodge it!"Denise said.

Turtwig quickly dodged the smokey ball.

"Turtwig, use Absorb!"Denise ordered with a smile.

Turtwig surprises Eevee with its nutrient-draining attack causing the Evolution Pokemon to grow weak.

"Alright! Go! Pokéball!"Denise said throwing a pokeball at the Evolution Pokemon.

Eevee got trapped inside the pokeball, it shook for a few times and then stopped.

"We caught Eevee! Turtwig you did it!"Denise cheered as she picked Turtwig and hugged him.

Turtwig blushed as it cheered, too.

Denise picked up her pokeball and Eevee came out.

"Hello again, Eevee."Denise said kindly and looked at Turtwig. "Turtwig say hello to our new friend."

Turtwig greeted Eevee with a smile, who smiled back at him.

"Aw, you guys are so cute."Denise said sweetly and realized something. "Oh, we should go and see how Dawn's doing."

She stood up to go to her bike, but when she turned around it was gone!

"Huh? Hey!"Denise said in anger. "Who took my bike!?"

* * *

In the Other Side...

Dawn and Piplup once again failed to catch a Pokémon after the depressing failure against Buneary.

The two of them saw a wild Burmy in a grass cloak.

Piplup managed to weaken Burmy, but Dawn wasn't thinking fast enough, causing Burmy to escape.

But the two of them got their courage back as they decided to try again.

However just as they were about to move, they heard a rustle on the bushes.

It revealed to be Pikachu!

 _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, it can generate electric attacks from its electric pouches, located in both of its cheeks."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

"So, it's an Electric Type Pokémon."Dawn said. "It's not a very good type advantage for a Water Type like Piplup, but hey..."

She looked at Piplup, who held its fist out.

"Alright! Take it from the top! Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!"Dawn yelled.

Piplup unleashed its Water Type move, which was destroyed by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Whoa! So, that's what a Thunderbolt looks like!"Dawn said with a hint of surprise. "Alright, Piplup! Use Peck!"

Piplup jumped as his peck glowed white and sharp on Pikachu.

Pikachu again used Thunderbolt, shocking Piplup, and burnt Dawn's bike.

"My bike! It's extra crispy!"Dawn said in shock and glared at Pikachu. "Thanks a lot! I'm definitely catch you after that! Lets go pokeball."

So, she threw a Pokeball at Pikachu.

But, to Dawn's surprise, the Pokéball bounced away from Pikachu, causing Dawn to catch it.

"Hold on! If that doesn't work, you already must belong to someone else, maybe?" Dawn asked.

Pikachu grew a little frightened as it began to run away, only to be cornered by a Seviper, Cacnea, and Dustox.

"What are they all doing here?" Dawn asked.

Just then, Meowth appeared. "They're my Pikachu crew!"

When Meowth talked, Dawn was surprised as she checked her Pokédex.

 _"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon."_ the Pokedex said. _"It sleeps a lot during daytime, and during the nighttime, it becomes active, moving around, in its territory."_

"And that blabberbox won't tell you about, was not only the cream of the Poké-crop, I'm the king of the cuties, too!"Meowth said.

Then, Jessie and James, of Team Rocket came out of the bushes, glad to see Pikachu almost captured.

"Eureka!" Jessie said with a smirk.

"Looks like we struck Pikachu gold!" James snickered.

Then, the trio saw Dawn with her Pokeball.

"Little girl, you really shouldn't be playing around with Pokeballs like that, you know."Jessie stated with a smirk.

"Huh?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"You might 'Poké' a Pokémon size out!"James joked.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"There is no room in this forest for yet another thief."Jessie commeted. "We've been after Pikachu so long, we're trademark!"

"But, thanks to your unwilling, you made our job much easier!"James explained.

That made Pikachu annoyed as he shocked the trio with a Thunderbolt.

"Oppose to cute little rosy super-charged cheeks, that leaves the closest to branch!" Jessie muttered.

The trio recovered quick, which allowed James to order their Pokémon to attack Pikachu!

Pikachu managed to dodge every attack, but grew very exhausted and weak.

Dawn couldn't stand to watch all this happen. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup used bubblebeam blowing Seviper, Cacnea and Dustox away.

Dawn and Piplup went in front to protect Pikachu.

"Who are you? Their Mom?!" James asked with annoyance.

"Look! This Pikachu doesn't like you, whoever you are!"Dawn retorted.

Team Rocket smirked as they began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble, are you out of the room?"

"Make it double, those ones who are the real corps."

"And evils hold the galaxy!"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"With Meowth, that's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth's the name!"Meowth said.

"Whenever's there peace around..."

"Team Rocket..."

"Is there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Never heard of you."Dawn admitted.

That made Team Rocket fell down in awkwardness.

"The nerve of that twerpette!"Jessie muttered. "Not knowing who we are!"

"I wonder if she knows where we are?"James asked as he stood up.

"Just outside of Sandgem Town."Dawn answered.

"The Sinnoh region."James said in realization. "How could I forgot!"

"You never could grab long distances."Jessie admitted.

"Thats why she doesn't know anything about us."James said with a smile. "There's no Team Rocket breech."

That made Jessie and Meowth sneer with triumph.

"I find it awfully hard to believe that this Pikachu belongs to you!"Dawn stated. "For starters, why isn't Pikachu safely inside its Pokeball?"

Jessie ignored the question, deciding to steal Dawn's Piplup!

"Seviper! Use Wrap!"Jessie ordered.

The Poison Type Pokémon wrapped its coil around Piplup, squeezing him.

"Piplup!" Dawn gasped.

"Say, that blue Pokémon looks catch-able!"Jessie said with a smirk.

"And with the Pikachu to the boss, yellow and blue will make some green!"Meowth remarked.

"Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!"Dawn pleaded.

Piplup tried to attack, but couldn't with Seviper tightening the wrap.

Dawn was getting scared.

How is she going to save both Piplup and Pikachu at the same time?

"Eevee! Use Shadow Ball!"A voice called out. "Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf!"

A Shadowy ball and sharp-edged leaves blasted Seviper out of Piplup's wrap prison.

Dawn turned to see Denise with her two pokemon running towards the commotion.

"Denise! Great timing!"Dawn replied and was relieved to see her twin sister.

"Sorry it took so long, Dawn."Denise said looking at her twin. "Me and Turtwig got busy with Eevee."

"Not too bad for two kids, but now it's time to show you both, why Team Rocket is feared by lots of little kids over at the Kanto region!"Jessie stated.

"Let them to cry in our evil ways!"James shouted.

"Show them what he means, gang!"Meowth admitted with a smirk.

Seviper, Cacnea and Dustox moved in to attack.

"Use Bubblebeam!"Dawn shouted.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf and Eevee use Thunder!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu joined in the attack as Razor Leaves, Thunder, Thunderbolt and Bubblebeam blasted the three enemy Pokémon, causing an explosion on Team Rocket.

"That was a quick trip."Jessie said with a smile.

"Jessie is right!"James replied.

"We had a little look!"Meowth agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they vanished out of sight into the sky.

The two sisters and the four pokemon cheered.

"Yay!"Dawn cheered.

"Alright!"Denise said in victory.

Turtwig, Eevee and Piplup cheered with Pikachu,until the Mouse Pokemon fell to his rear end, panting.

The two sisters gasped in shock.

"Is that Pikachu okay?"Denise asked.

"I don't think so."Dawn replied as she picked him up. "We better find a Pokémon Center and fast!"

"Eevee thanks for the help, return."Denise commented and made Eevee return to her pokeball.

So Dawn, Denise, Piplup and Turtwig raced down to a nearby Pokémon Center to safe Pikachu.

* * *

Afterwards in the Pokemon Center...

Nurse Joy checked Pikachu's health.

"This Pikachu is suffering from extreme exhaustion."She replied.

"A group of strangers arrived, trying to capture Pikachu."Denise admitted.

"That sounds scary, but I'm sure that Pikachu will have a full recovery, I do know about these things."Nurse Joy assured with a smile and winked.

"Thank you!"Dawn answered.

"We're so relieved!"Denise added.

"Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig replied happily.

Dawn and Denise then decided to call their mum.

 _"That's wonderful! You two made a good choice with Piplup and Turtwig."_ Johanna commented. _"Smart and cute, too."_

"Piplup."Piplup responded.

"Turtwig."Turtwig said gently putting his head up in pride.

 _"So, have you been able to catch any new Pokémon yet?"_ Johanna asked.

"I tried, but so far, no luck."Dawn answered with disappointment.

"Only I managed to catch one."Denise admitted sweetly as she showed Eevee to her mum.

"Eevee."Eevee greeted kindly.

 _"Ah, an Eevee that's wonderful dear."_ Johanna said with a smile. _"It takes a while until you get the hang of it! But once you do, you're going to have so much fun! Nothing's more exciting than looking for new Pokémon friends."_

Piplup stood with pride.

"Piplup chill out."Dawn stated.

That upset Piplup off as he complained to Dawn.

"Well, you had some things on why we didn't manage to catch one Pokémon."Dawn retorted.

"Oh boy..."Denise said knowing what was going to happen.

"Piplup!"Piplup argued as he pecked Dawn. "Piplup! Piplup!"

Denise and her two Pokemon sweat dropped.

"Oh brother..."She muttered covering her face with her hand.

* * *

Johanna watched as her first daughter and her Pokemon fight with pecks and pointing.

"You know, I think those two were made for each other, don't you think?"She asked.

"Meow..."Glameow agreed with a purr.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Somewhere around the route, Ash and Aipom was still looking for Pikachu.

Aipom searched high up in the trees, but had no luck.

When Ash called her down, Aipom sadly shook his head.

"Oh man. When you want to find those guys, all they do is disappear."Ash said with a sigh. "I sure hope that Pikachu's okay."

He and Aipom sadly walked down the road, then laid on a grassy area, where they were called by the Sinnoh's Officer Jenny.

"Is everything alright over there?"Officer Jenny asked.

"Huh? Hey, it's Jenny!"Ash said as he and Aipom turned around.

Officer Jenny offered Ash a ride to Professor Rowan's research lab as Ash explained of what happened to his Pikachu.

"So, Team Rocket's in Sinnoh, huh?"Jenny asked.

"Yeah! I gotta find those crooks quick!"Ash replied. "They took my Pikachu!"

"Ash, Sinnoh is a big place instead of trying to find them all by yourself, why don't you leave that to me."Jenny suggested. "And I'll drop you off at Professor Rowan's place."

Ash reluctantly agreed, but knew he had to see the Sinnoh Professor to get Aipom's Pokéball.

* * *

In Professor Rowan's Lab...

"So...you're Ash, from Pallet Town."Professor Rowan said. "Professor Oak said a great deal about you, he send your Aipom's Pokéball for you and it just arrived."

He handed Ash, Aipom's Pokéball.

"That's great! Thanks, Professor!" Ash thanked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Pikachu."Professor Rowan stated. "I've heard from two of my new trainers this morning that they've protected a lost Pikachu from a strange group that calls themselves, Team Rocket."

"You're kidding? Wow!"Ash said with a gasp.

"Aipom!"Aipom cried out hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

So, they called the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy picked up the call.

 _"Oh...Dawn and Denise? I'm sorry...but, the two of them left the Pokémon Center just as you called."_ Nurse Joy apologized.

"Did those two say anything about where they were going, Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

 _"Not in so many words, but I believe that Denise said something about going to Jublife City to find Pikachu's trainer."_ Nurse Joy answered.

When the call was over, Ash ran out of the Lab.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Rowan called out.

"I've gotta find Dawn and Denise! I know the Pokémon Center is closely, right?"Ash said. "So that means that the two of them should be close by! C'mon, Aipom! Let's move!"

Aipom nodded in response and followed.

All Professor Rowan could think of was being worried about Ash, Dawn and Denise.

* * *

A While Later...

Dawn, Piplup, Denise, Turtwig and Pikachu were receiving a call from Professor Rowan.

"I've been trying to reach the two of you."Rowan stated.

"Huh?"Dawn and Denise asked in unison.

"Pikachu's trainer is named Ash."Professor Rowan said. "He's on his way to meet the two of you, he was here, but he left."

"No problem, then!"Dawn said. "We'll re-trace back and then we'll be sure to meet the guy!"

"Alright then! Let's not waste any more time, then!"Denise said as she and Turtwig began to run. "Let's go!"

"I wish my bike wasn't very crispy right now..."Dawn mumbled quietly as she followed her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash and Aipom were running along in Route 202 to meet up with both Dawn and Denise.

Just as the two were running, they heard a truck horn, honking by.

Ash stopped to see who was in the truck.

"Ash!"A familiar friend called out to him.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash replied, glad to see one of his best friend and companion.

"I guess great minds think alike."Brock joked.

"Do you two know each other or are you too friendly, Brock?"A woman asked Brock.

"Oh, you see, this is my old buddy, Ash."Brock answered. "I've been traveling with him for a long time."

"The name's Claudina!"Claudina said. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm a pride driver in this big rig."

"Hi, nice to meet you."Ash replied politely.

Then, all of a sudden, Brock hung his arm around Ash, explaining on what he and Claudina were doing.

"Yeah! Claudina and I were on the road!"Brock said happily. "The road to happiness and true love!"

"Yeah... But, in a truck?"Ash asked.

"Ash, it's a long and complicated journey when you want to become the very best!"Brock said happily. "I was hitchiking for Pewter City when we hooked up! It was fate!"

"Whoa..."Ash said.

"It's been great seeing you pal."Brock said proudly. "And best of luck on everything you do!"

Then there was a phone ringing on Claudina's pocket, she picked it up, and realized that it was her boyfriend.

"Hi there, honey, I've been waiting for your sweet voice to call!"Claudina replied.

"HONEY!?"Brock asked in shock.

"Sure, I'll be right there, just as I get these eighteen wheels of mine can carry me!"Claudina promised.

She put the phone away and looked at Brock.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Brock! But, that was my boyfriend on the horn and I have to high tail it to meet him, faster than a Volt Tackle!"Claudina apologized. "But, I know that you all will be fine! After all! You've got your bud!"

Brock had his mouth wide open.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you going along!"Claudina said sweetly. "See ya later, Brock! And thanks for the great lunch and dinner!"

She then drove off as the Kanto trainer watched with Brock still having his mouth opened..

"Alright, Ash! A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do!"Brock yelled out, shaking up. "And these men gotta do it whether a woman or not in their side!"

"Yeah! That's what I like to hear!"Ash chuckled.

Then Brock notice Pikachu was missing.

"Huh? But hey...where's Pikachu, Ash?"He asked.

"Who knows..."Ash said sadly.

With that, he explained of what happened when he had arrived in Sinnoh, and how Pikachu was rescued by Dawn and Denise from Team Rocket.

"That Team Rocket won't quit, will they?"Brock asked.

"Here it is."Ash exclaimed, finding the Pokémon Center on the map. "There's a Pokémon Center up ahead where those girls found Pikachu! So, that way, we can ask Nurse Joy to see where they went."

"When it comes to Nurse Joy, let me handle it!" Brock said smoothly.

Suddenly, the two Kanto trainers saw Aipom fighting with another Pokémon!

The two boys ran to where Aipom was fighting.

"Knock it off, Aipom!"Ash stated. "This is no time for you to be picking in a fight! Stop!"

Just then, Brock noticed the one that was fighting Aipom.

"Hey, who's that Pokémon?" Brock asked.

Ash took out his Pokédex to see who was attacking his female Normal Type!

" _Starly, the Starling Pokémon."_ The Pokedex said. _"Starly normally travels in a flock, but when it is alone, it is hard to notice one."_

"A Normal and Flying Type! Alright!"Ash said.

"Maybe we should catch it."Brock suggested.

"I think so, too."Ash admitted. "That way, we could look for Pikachu in the air! Aipom! I want to catch that Starly! So, I need your help!"

He took out a Pokéball as he got ready for the catch.

Aipom nodded and leap toward the air.

"Aipom, use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom obeyed by sending stars at Starly, which exploded.

Suddenly, Starly uses a powerful Whirlwind attack, blinding not just Aipom, but Ash and Brock, too!

"That's Whirlwind! And a really strong one, too!"Brock stated and resisting the attack.

"Aipom! Hang in there, and use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom made an attempt to use Focus Punch, but it was interrupted by wild Starly's Quick Attack.

Now, Starly used Wing Attack, giving Aipom some more damage.

"Now Starly is using Wing Attack!"Brock warned, seeing the Flying Type move.

"I know that you can do it, Aipom!"Ash ordered.

Aipom finally punched Starly toward the air.

"That's more like it."Brock admitted.

This gave Ash the chance to throw his Pokeball and trapped Starly inside.

It shook for a while, then stopped!

"Alright! I've caught a Starly!"Ash stated with a smile and then stopped.

"What's wrong?"Brock asked.

"You know, Brock, when something like this happens, Pikachu's usually here with me."Ash answered and sighed looking at Starly's Pokéball.

Brock put a hand over Ash's shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"I know...but don't forget the reason that you caught Starly is to help find Pikachu."He reminded.

Ash smiled at that and nodded. "You're right, Brock...Starly, come on out!"

The Flying Type appeared, ready to help out his new trainer and began to flew off as the two boys followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn, Piplup, Denise, Turtwig and Pikachu ran to find Ash, to reunite the Electric Mouse with Ash.

* * *

 _With Ash's first Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region Starly firmly on the team, our heroes head off to find Pikachu, Dawn and Denise! Will their paths finally cross?"_

* * *

As everyone ran for the search, there was one boy who stood on a grassy hill with a evil smirk.

He had seen the capture of Ash's new Starly as his Elekid stood beside him.

"Hmph, well, if it was that easy, then who needs that thing?"He asked.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Tackle, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**


	3. When Pokemon Worlds Collide

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 3: When Pokemon Worlds Collide**

Ash and Brock are using Starly to find Pikachu, while Dawn and Denise search around to find Pikachu's trainer.

Suddenly, Starly stopped, trying to remind Ash of what was going on.

"Hear that, Brock?"Ash asked.

"Starly spotted something!"Brock stated.

Just then they saw an Electric Type move zapping in the air, causing other wild Starly to fly away.

"Check it out!"Ash said.

"That is some Electric attack."Brock admitted.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival._

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl._

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow.

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos.

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart._

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl._

 _We can change the world._

 _Pokémon!_

Nearby a boy was battling all of the wild Starlys around with his Electric Type Pokémon named Elekid.

He spotted a Starly, which was Ash's Starly, but he didn't know.

"Now! Go, Pokéball!" the boy said throwing the ball at Starly.

However, it zapped back, as Starly broke loose and flew towards Ash.

"Starly! Over here!"Ash called out to his Flying Type.

Starly landed on Ash's shoulder as the boy turned to face Ash.

"I'll thank you and your Starly to stay out of my way."the boy grunted, glaring at Ash.

"I didn't know anybody was here but us! Really!"Ash explained.

"It must've been his Elekid that launched the Electric attack."Brock suggested.

"Anyway, I've got a question for you."Ash said looking at the boy. "Uh, you haven't seen two girls with a Pikachu around here, haven't you?"

"No."the boy replied rudely and looked at Ash's Starly. "You really think that Starly is good enough?"

This surprised Ash and Starly.

"I've watched you catched it."the boy said. "Don't you think that you would be a lot better off if you catched the best one you can?"

"You can tell which one's the strongest?"Ash demanded.

"Of course, look."the boy said with a smirk as he threw his three Pokeballs in the air.

As they opened three Starlys appeared.

"You have three of them!?"Ash asked in surprise.

The boy took out his black Sinnoh Pokedex.

"You must know that you can scan Pokémon that you catch with your Pokédex and to check out what moves it can use...and that's what I do."the boy said. "I figure if you do that from the beginning, it can save you from grief on a long run."

He used his pokedex to scan the three Starlys.

"Okay...let's check it out, Aerial Ace..." The boy replied, checking the data on his device. "And the big winner is..."

He took out the three Pokéballs returning the three Starlys.

He put one away, while looking at the other two with a disappointed look.

"Take a hike."the boy said coldly. "I don't need you."

He released the two into the air, letting go of the two Starlys.

"That's sure a weird way to treat Pokémon."Ash admitted.

"Hey, the only attacks those two knew were Tackle and Sand-Attack."the boy explained. "So, they wouldn't be much use anyway."

"Well, know what I think? Any Pokémon can be strong when you train them!"Ash retorted and caused the boy to smirk. "What are you laughing about?"

"You'll find out."the boy said with a dark smirk. "So...wanna battle?"

"Sure! Let's do it!"Ash answered with confidence.

"We'll use three Pokémon."the boy replied.

Ash stepped back in shock when he heard that.

"Three-on-three is the best way to see what type the trainer is gonna use for their Pokémon and to see how their balance is." the boy explained.

"I don't. But, I've only got two."Ash explained sadly.

Aipom and Starly sadly agreed.

"You've gotta be kidding! Talk about pathetic!"the boy said cruelly and looked at his Electric pokemon. "Elekid, let's get going."

The boy and the Elekid began to walked away.

"Argh! Man, I wish Pikachu was here...?"Ash growled quietly.

He gasped when he saw another Electric Type move, zapping in the air.

"Ash! Did you hear that, too?" Brock asked.

"That's a Volt Tackle!" Ash answered.

So, Ash and Brock ran to where they saw the move.

"A volt tackle huh?"the boy said having heard their conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Pikachu attacked a robot with Volt Tackle.

Dawn and Denise were trying to find Ash so that they could return Pikachu, however Team Rocket blocked their way with a gigantic robot.

Pikachu tried to destroy the robot with Thunderbolt and Volt Tackle, but not a scratch was made on the robot.

James, Jessie and Meowth laughed.

"That kind of tickled."Meowth chuckled.

"But, that's as far you'll get with our new toy robot!"Jessie said with a smile.

"Get a load of our new 'Super Sinnoh Slayer 1-A'!"James added. "Not only it'll be able to withstand or delfect any attack that you fling in our way, but being solar-powered fights us global warming and makes us lunch!"

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"Pika!"Pikachu panted.

"Hold on!"Dawn said. "Why do you want Pikachu so bad!?"

"Yeah! Why don't you just get your own?!"Denise snapped.

"Ha! When it comes to poaching Pokémon that Pikachu is the perfect piece for our goal!"Jessie stated.

"We've been in pickup, so since you've been alive."Meowth said with a evil smile.

"And not one of you or your pre-teens will wedge through our Team Rocket and our potential plans for possible goal!"James said.

"We were hands down! How does this grab ya!?"Meowth suggested controlling the robot to grab Pikachu.

"Piplup! Quick! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn ordered.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf! Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise demanded.

Piplup used bubblebeam, while Turtwig used Razor Leaf and Eevee used Shadow Ball.

However, none of the attacks stopped the robot from grabbing Pikachu.

Pikachu tried zapping the robot with Thunderbolt, but it didn't work.

"Three points!"Meowth cheered.

"And Team Rocket wins it!"Jessie giggled.

"With the Pikachu fast play!"James said in victory.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn said.

"Turtwig! Eevee! Razor Leaf and Shadow Ball go!"Denise ordered.

The three pokemons used their moves, but it didn't do anything to the robot.

"Except for the entertainment! You're just wasting fire and water!"James retorted.

This made Piplup angry as it began to run towards the robot.

"Piplup, wait!"Dawn called out followed by Denise and her two pokemon.

"Oh please! Just like the twerp!"Jessie growled as she controlled the robot to swat Piplup away like a fly.

"Piplup! Are you okay?"Dawn asked looking at her Water Type Pokémon.

Piplup grew more frustrated as it yelled at Team Rocket.

"Ha ha ha! A wimp with wings!"Meowth laughed.

That boiled Piplup up as it yelled at Team Rocket again.

"Now, I think it's time for some flying lessons!"Jessie snickered as she forced the robot to attack the two sisters and their pokemons.

"Aipom, use Swift! Starly, use Whirlwind!" Ash yelled.

Stars and a strong wind attacked the arms, startling Team Rocket.

"Pikachu!"Ash called.

"Pika Pi!"Pikachu said in relief.

Dawn, Piplup, Denise, Turtwig and Eevee turned to see Ash and Brock coming over.

"Look! It's the old twerps!"Jessie and James muttered.

"I know what he wants!"Jessie growled.

"We can tell that Pikachu is under new management!"Meowth said as he sent one of the arms, slamming Ash toward the ground.

Brock, Dawn, Denise and their pokemons gasped.

"Ash!"Brock gasped as he ran towards his younger friend.

"Oh no you don't!"Ash called out as he ran for the robot.

"Ash! Don't do anything crazy!"Brock warned.

"They've got Pikachu!"Ash grunted.

This surprised Dawn and Denise.

"There's no doubt about it!"Jessie admitted. "Helpless twerps are my favorite twerps!"

"That must mean we win!" James said proudly.

"Time for Team Rocket's success!"Meowth laughed.

They rose on a platform facing Ash and the others.

"This is your lucky day after all!"Jessie giggled.

"You get to witness a new Team Rocket motto!"James stated.

"Do we have to?"Ash asked.

"Listen! Is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Mounting on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear at its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth! That's the name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Oh man."Ash groaned as he ran for the robot.

"Well, we let them speechless again!"Meowth chuckled.

"Encore time!"James replied, pressing on the button to attack Ash.

The robot's arms missed as Ash landed on a tree and held onto an arm.

Team Rocket gasped when they saw this.

"I'm coming, Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Pika!"Pikachu called back.

Ash began to climb up the arms to get to his friend.

"Ah! He's got that look in his eyes!"Meowth said in shock.

"Oh no? Well, look at these!"James growled as he pressed the buttons to attack.

But Ash kept dodging the arms.

Dawn and Denise gasped seeing the boy risking his life for his Pikachu.

Suddenly, one of the mechanized arms smashed into the robot.

"You're safe with me now, Pikachu."Ash assured.

"Pika Pi!"Pikachu said joyfully.

The robot started to buzz with electricity.

"Ash! Get down there!"Brock called out. "I think it's about to blow!"

Ash refused to leave his partner again as he kept pulling on the arm grabbing Pikachu.

"We're getting skinned worse than I thought!"Meowth panicked.

"One thing's for sure..."Jessie started.

"We're thickheaded!" James said nervously.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

The robot began to explode.

"Get down!"Brock yelled as he put his head down, along with Ash's Starly and Aipom.

Dawn, Piplup, Denise, Turtwig and Eevee followed along ducking their head on the ground.

Then...

BOOM!

The robot exploded.

"You tell me what encore is this!"Jessie demanded.

"Yeah! Wouldn't our audience want this more!?"James said.

"You tell that to the writer!"Meowth complained.

'Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"Mime mime mime!"Mime Jr said.

"We're blasting off again!"Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared out of sight.

As everyone stood up, they saw the robot's rubble covering Ash and Pikachu.

"Hey, Pikachu! Ash!" Brock called. "Pikachu!" Dawn gasped.

"Can you guys hear us!?"Denise called out.

"Pip!" Piplup cried.

"Twig!"Turtwig called out.

"Eevee!"Eevee said.

Suddenly, the rubble moved as Ash and Pikachu finally appeared.

Ash's clothes were badly damaged while Pikachu had bruises and scratches.

"Pikachu!"Ash said happily.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said, leaping to his trainer's arms.

They both hugged for their reunion.

Aipom and Starly came by.

Ash introduced Starly to Pikachu, while Aipom happily shook Pikachu's paws, relieved to see his Electric Type friend again.

"Pikachu! We did it!"Dawn said with a smile.

"Job well done."Denise admitted in agreement.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig added.

"Eev!"Eevee said sweetly.

"You two saved Pikachu!"Ash said. "Thanks so much! My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

"My name is Brock."Brock said walking to the three trainers.

"Hi guys! My name is Dawn and this is Piplup."Dawn said.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise and these are my pokemons, Turtwig and Eevee."Denise greeted.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

"Turtwig."Turtwig answered.

"Eevee."Eevee stated.

"So, that's a Piplup and a Turtwig, huh?"Ash asked, looking in his Pokédex. _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon, it's very proud, and its thick fur protects it from the cold."_

Ash then checked Turtwig.

 _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water it becomes harder."_ Ash's Pokedex said.

"I sure hope that both of your Pokémon are okay after all of that."Ash said concerned about Piplup, Tutrwig and Eevee.

"Thanks, but Piplup's fine."Dawn said and looked at Piplup. "You tell him."

"Same goes to Turtwig and Eevee."Denise said kindly.

Piplup began to thank Ash, but suddenly fell down, exhausted.

"Ah! Piplup, no!"Dawn gasped.

"Obviously, something's wrong."Brock said. "I'll do everything I can to help."

He placed Piplup on his lap and checked the Water Pokemon.

Brock took out a Super Potion, spraying it on Piplup. "It's important for any trainers to know their condition of their Pokémon."

That made Dawn slump down to her knees. "I'm sorry Piplup."

"Piplup."Piplup said weakly.

"Now, let's have a look at your pokemon, Denise."Brock said.

"Sure..."Denise said with a smile.

After healing Turtwig and Eevee, Brock healed Pikachu.

"Hey thanks, Brock."Ash said. "You're the best!"

* * *

Afterwards...

Later, they all arrived at a phone booth, where they all called Professor Rowan.

 _"Well, that's excellent! I can't tell you how happy I am for you!"_ Professor Rowan replied. _"Everything worked out just perfectly!"_

"Thanks for the compliment, Professor Rowan."Denise said with a smile.

 _"Of course."_ Professor Rowan said and looked at Ash. _"By the way, Ash, I've just received a package from your mother."_

"From my mum?"Ash asked in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The boy Ash and Brock met earlier was looking at the destroyed Team Rocket robot with his Elekid.

* * *

A few hours later...

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock arrived at Professor Rowan's research Lab thanks to Officer Jenny's tip.

When they arrived, Professor Rowan gave Ash the package that was from his mum, Delia Ketchum.

"Wow! Look at these clothes!"Ash said.

In the package, there was a green backpack with a Pokeball sign on the center.

There was a black-white short sleeve jacket with a yellow zigzag in the middle.

There were also red and black sneakers.

Finally there were long, blue jeans with a red-black cap with a blue check on the center.

Ash then talked to his mother.

 _"I'm thrilled."_ Delia said on the screen. _"Such a handsome young man."_

"That's really nice of you, Mum." Ash said smiling at his mother.

 _"I wanted to give them to you while you were here...but you flew out of the house in such a rush._ "Delia said with a sad smile.

"Sorry, mum, but, everything's going well in the Sinnoh region here."Ash said. "I can't tell you how psyched I am!"

 _"Well, I see that! You did call Professor Oak that Pikachu's safe, didn't you?"_ Delia asked.

Ash gasped in realization. "Oh man! I forgot!"

So with Dawn, Denise and Brock, Ash contacted Professor Oak using Professor Rowan's big screen phone.

 _"I appreciate hearing the good news, young man."_ Professor Oak exclaimed and relieved to see both Pikachu and Ash safe.

"And this is Dawn and her twin sister Denise."Ash introduced. "The two of them have saved Pikachu and this is Professor Oak."

"It's an honor to see you, Professor!"Dawn said bowing down.

"It's also an honor to meet you, professor."Denise greeted with a bow also.

 _"It's also a pleasure to meet you the two of you."_ Professor Oak said.

"Thank you! I hope that you don't mind, but...you love Pokemon poetry, don't you?"Dawn asked.

That shook Ash and Brock.

"Oh brother."Denise muttered under her breath.

 _"Yes, I do."_ Professor Oak answered.

"Awesome! Does that mean you know all the Pokémon poets?"Dawn asked in excitement looking at Ash.

"You don't get it."Ash said awkwardly. "He's a real professor! Just like Professor Rowan."

"That's what I told her."Denise admitted.

"Not much, actually."Brock answered.

"But how come I always see him in TV reading poems?"Dawn asked.

Denise sweat dropped and let out a small chuckle.

Just as Ash was about to respond, Professor Rowan came by.

"Perhaps the professor and I could have a little discussion."Professor Rowan said.

 _"Hello Professor, say Ash may I speak with him for a moment?"_ Professor Oak asked.

"Sure..."Ash replied.

As the two professors talked, Brock guessed that the two of them were from a long back.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?"Dawn asked.

"Well, I came here to compete in the Sinnoh League and win."Ash explained.

"Really? I guess that makes us rivals then."Denise admitted. "I too plan to compete in the Sinnoh League."

"That's cool."Ash said with a smile.

"Well, the closest Gym from Sandgem Town here is in Oreburgh City."Brock said looking at his map book. "It's past Jublife City."

"That's awesome! Can me and my sister go with you?"Dawn asked.

Ash and Brock looked at the two girls in surprise.

"My dream is to become the number 1 Coordinator!"Dawn said. "And my first contest from here is in Jublife City."

"We promise we won't be any trouble."Denise assured with a smile.

"Great then! Come along with us."Ash answered. "Like people say, the more, the merrier!"

"Of course! It'll be more fun." Brock agreed.

Aipom, Starly, Piplup, Turtwig and Eevee came over to agree with the idea.

"And I'll get to spend some time with Pikachu."Dawn giggled, gesturing to Ash's Electric Type Pokémon.

"While I get to know more about Aipom."Denise said sweetly rubbing Aipom's head making him giggle.

Ash, Dawn and Denise returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

"Okay! We're all set! Let's get going."Ash said.

"Hold on! Aren't you going to put Pikachu in a Pokéball, too?"Dawn asked.

"Nah, Pikachu doesn't like to be inside there when my shoulder is much more fun."Ash replied.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said with a nod and a smile.

"Now I get it."Denise replied. "That's why you didn't return Pikachu when you made Team Rocket took off."

"You'll learn that there are many Pokémon with different Pokeball personality, whether that like it in there or not." Rowan explained to Dawn and Denise.

"We gotta get going now."Ash replied. "Thanks for everything you've done for us, Professor!"

"Of course."Rowan said.

So, the five people left the Lab, only to confront the boy who was standing in front of the lab entrance staring at Ash.

Denise blushed a little bit at the sight of him.

 _"Whoa, he's kinda cute..."_ She thought.

"Yes? Who are you?" Rowan asked.

"The name's Paul and from the looks of things, you must be Professor Rowan, I was waiting for _him_."Paul explained gesturing to Ash.

"Who, me?"Ash asked.

"You've got three Pokémon now, wanna battle?"Paul asked with a smirk.

Ash was about to answer, but stopped when Pikachu faced Paul bravely.

"Sure! I'm ready! I'm gonna be Pokémon Master!"Ash said confidently. "And the way to do that is to beat challengers like you!"

"Pika!"Pikachu replied, glaring at Paul.

"Then off in my back garden."Professor Rowan replied.

The six went to the back garden.

Denise held Eevee in her arms so they can watch the battle together.

Brock volunteered to be the referee, while Ash and Paul faced each other.

Dawn, Denise and Professor Rowan watched from the sidelines.

"This is great!"Dawn said in excitement.

"We've never seen a Pokémon battle before."Denise said.

"Well, your both seeing one now."Ash admitted.

This made Paul let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, Paul?"Ash asked in annoyance.

"Just that...you talk like a little kid somehow."Paul answered.

"Oh yeah?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, okay, it's like I said before, this is gonna be a three-on-three battle."Paul explained. "With no substitutions, the winner will be when one of us gets two wins, got it?"

"Alright! Starly, I choose you!"Ash called out sending out his Flying Type Pokémon.

"Now Starly, standby! I choose you!" Paul said sending his own Starly out to the battle. "Okay Ash, I'll let you go first."

"Right! Starly, use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Starly quickly slashed Paul's Starly causing it to fall.

"It's a hit!"Dawn said happily.

"True, but it looked that it didn't do much damage."Professor Rowan admitted.

"Huh?"Denise asked as she and Dawn looked at him in surprise.

"I think Paul is just testing Ash's swift attack power from the start."Professor Rowan stated.

"Starly, Aerial Ace!"Paul ordered

Paul's Starly shot straight up and bashed into Ash's Starly.

"Starly use Wing Attack!"Ash ordered.

"Quick! Double Team!"Paul said.

Clones of Starly appeared causing confusion on Ash's Starly.

"The real one's behind you!"Ash warned. "Dodge it now!"

"Aerial Ace!"Paul ordered.

Once again, Ash's Starly was hit by the powerful Flying Type move.

It fell down and fainted.

"Ash's Starly is unable to battle!"Brock declared. "Paul's Starly wins!"

"Starly, return!"Ash said returning his fainted Pokémon. "Your were great Starly."

"I think I figured out your battle style, you cover up by wearing attacks to push it."Pail said. "And when you combine with a lame strategy like that, I can't help but feel sorry for your Pokémon with a weak trainer like you."

He then returned his Starly.

"That's all you've got?" Paul asked coldly.

This caused Denise to give him a small glare.

 _"Pfft for a trainer he is quite a jerk."_ She thought.

"Now, Aipom! You're up next!"Ash called out sending his Normal Type Pokémon.

"Standby, Chimchar!"Paul ordered, sending out his Chimchar.

"A Chimchar."Ash said as he checked Chimchar in her Pokedex.

 _"Chimchar the Monkey Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Chimchar easily climbs trees and lives in mountain tops, when it sleeps its flame goes out."_

"Well, isn't that nice? You've got your Chimchar lesson from a beginner."Paul said with a smirk.

Ash glared at him in annoyance. "Aipom use Swift!"

Aipom threw stars with its tail.

"Ember!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar fired ember making the two moves collide and exploding.

"Focus Punch, go!"Ash yelled.

Aipom prepared to use one of its powerful moves as it charged up.

"Use Flame Wheel!" Paul ordered.

"Chim...char!" Chimchar yelled as it smashed into Aipom with a fire wheel.

Denise gasped in surprise.

"That Focus Punch disappeared!"Dawn said.

"Yes, if a Pokémon is using Focus Punch and gets attacked before it's complete, the attack can't be finished." Rowan explained.

"Not a good choice of an attack, Ash."Paul said with a smirk. "Chimchar, go!"

Chimchar charged at Aipom.

"Double team, Aipom!"Ash ordered.

Aipom used Double Team to confuse Chimchar.

"Ember!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar used Ember making all of the fake Aipoms vanish causing Ash to gasp.

"Uh oh!"He said.

"Now, use Scratch!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar lashed at Aipom, dealing more damage.

"Focus Punch again Aipom!"Ash ordered.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!"Paul ordered.

The Chimp Pokémon charged with its Fire Type attack.

"Just wait, that's it!"Ash replied.

"What is he thinking!?"Paul muttered.

The Flame Wheel got closer as Ash used this Aipom the signal.

The Normal Type used its tail to leap up and bash into Chimchar,

The Fire Type was knocked out by the Fighting Type move.

"Chimchar's unable to battle! Aipom's the winner!"Brock declared.

"Alright!"Dawn giggled, leaping in the air with glee.

Denise and Eevee sighed.

"That's a relief."Denise admitted.

"Eev..."Eevee said softly.

Paul returned Chimchar glaring at the Pokeball. "You're still useless as you can be."

Ash returned Aipom. "You were awsome."

He then looked at Paul.

"It looks like it's one on one."Ash stated looking at Paul and kneeled down to Pikachu. "Pikachu, it's you and me are you ready?"

"Pika!"Pikachu said as he ran in the grassy field.

"Standby, Elekid!"Paul said sending his Electric Type out.

"Ele!"Elekid snickered.

"Elekid how cool."Dawn said as she checked Elekid in her pokedex.

 _"Elekid, the Electric Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Elekid waves it arms to produce strong, electrical charge and leans straight, when lightning is on."_

"Wonder how this is gonna go since they're both electric types."Denise said.

Eevee nodded in agreement. "Eevee."

"Is Pikachu the one to use Volt Tackle?"Paul asked.

"Yeah, so what?"Ash demanded.

Paul smirked. "So, nothing."

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu struck its Electric Type move at Elekid, but Elekid didn't seem hurt at all!

Ash and Pikachu gasped by this.

"It doesn't look like it did a thing!"Dawn said in shock.

"True."Professor Rowan replied. "Electric Type Pokémon doesn't sustain many damage when against another Electric Type."

"Thunder, go!"Paul yelled.

A strong lightning zapped Pikachu, causing it to grunt in pain and slide back.

Denise gasped. "Hold on! Thunder looks like it did a lot of damage to Pikachu!"

"Of course, there's a reason why I let you go first."Paul replied.

"What!?"Ash demanded.

"Cause I'm smart!"Paul stated. "Elekid and I used the energy from your Pikachu's Thunderbolt to super charge our Thunder."

"Well, let's see how smart you are!"Ash admitted. "Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu this time charged with a powerful physical Electric Type move, charging at Elekid.

Paul sneered. "Elekid Protect!"

A barrier surrounded Elekid, pushing Pikachu back from the recoil of Volt Tackle.

"How did that happen?" Dawn asked.

"Sis...Volt Tackle is one of the risky moves to Pikachu."Denise explained glaring at Paul and Elekid. "When it strikes, it also deals damage to itself as well."

"Are we done yet?"Paul mocked and snickering.

"Ele."Elekid said with a smirk.

Pikachu struggled to get up as it stood up straight.

"Give up already."Paul demanded.

"No way! Are you kidding! Iron Tail, go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu attacked this time with a Steel Type move.

"Elekid use Brick Break!"Paul ordered.

Both attacks struck as they both struggled for victory.

"I hate to bring bad news."Paul said with a smirk. "Your Pikachu seems all turned around! But Elekid's got a free arm!"

Ash gasped.

"ThunderPunch, now!"Paul ordered.

"Not so fast! Iron Tail's still on the way!"Ash stated.

Pikachu slammed ThunderPunch out of the way and slammed Elekid away.

"Alright, Pikachu!"Ash cheered.

"C'mon! Brick Break again!"Paul ordered.

A punch blasted Pikachu away, sending him toward the ground.

As Pikachu and Elekid landed on the ground, the two Electric Types fell.

They were both knocked out.

"We have a tie!"Brock declared. "Both sides are unable to battle!"

Ash gasped while Paul just scoffed.

"Wow, I guess that means they're equally strong."Dawn said with a surprised look.

"I'm not sure if Ash thinks that, sis."Denise admitted as all of them walked towards Ash and Eevee jumped off her arms.

"That seemed like a tie to me."Brock replied.

"Well, not me! Pikachu was the first to go down."Ash said. "We lost, isn't that right!?"

"It was called a tie."Paul answered. "A tie it is."

He then threw a Pokéball releasing his last Starly and it flew away out of sight.

"What did you do that for!?"Ash demanded in annoyance.

"There's a million Starlys that are stronger than that one."Paul said with a smirk. "And when I find it, I'm gonna grab it."

"What did you just say!?"Denise snapped while Eevee growled at Paul.

Paul took a moment to look at Denise and Eevee.

He then looked at Professor Rowan. "Professor thank you for using the field, I appreciate it."

Professor Rowan nodded and dismissed him as Paul began to walk away.

"Paul, wait! Let's battle again!"Ash demanded.

Paul pretended not to hear and kept walking.

"Thanks a lot."Ash muttered, while glaring at where Paul left.

Pikachu opened his eyes and glared.

 _"And so Ash wears off against his most unusual rival, his opposite in many ways, but one thing is for sure now having join forces with Brock, Dawn and Denise...Ash's Sinnoh Adventures are just beginning..."  
_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Tackle, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**


	4. Dawn Of A New Era

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 4: Dawn Of A New Era**

The next day, Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock left Sandgem Town to continue on their quests.

Along the way, Denise and Eevee encountered a wild Shinx and after battling it, Denise caught it.

Now she had three pokemons on the team.

Then Dawn and Piplup encounters a Buneary she was looking forward to catch.

She thought it was a perfect time to catch it.

"This time for sure, Dawn, go for it."Ash cheered.

"You can do it!"Denise encouraged.

"I'm so psyched, here I go!"Dawn said preparing to throw a Pokeball that wasn't large enough to catch.

"Hold on, you've got to make your Pokéball bigger first."Denise reminded.

Dawn got confused, then shrieked as she struggled to nake the red-white ball bigger.

"You'd better hurry, it'll get away."Ash warned.

Dawn nodded as she finally made the ball bigger.

"Let's go...Pokeball!"Dawn said.

Unfortunately, she threw it accidently towards Ash and it knocked him cold on the ground.

"Oh brother."Denise said with a frown, while Eevee and Shinx sweatdropped.

"Oops! Sorry!"Dawn apologized.

"Watch where you throw that thing!"Ash shouted.

Dawn started to get annoyed as she said that it was an accident. "If you hadn't been yelling at me, my hand wouldn't have slipped!"

"You weren't doing it right!"Ash retorted.

As Ash and Dawn argued while Hikaru tried to explain, Piplup turned to see Buneary escape!

"Piplup Piplup Pip!"Piplup called out as it pointed to where Buneary had gone.

"No! Buneary!"Ash and Dawn said it together.

Dawn glared at Ash. "I hope you're happy now!"

"Don't look at me!"Ash stated.

"Why not? It's your fault!"Dawn argued.

"Your yapping scared Buneary away, you know!"Ash snapped.

Brock and Pikachu just sighed to see a fight going on between the two trainers.

"Ash! Dawn! Could you two stop this nonsense!?"Denise asked.

"Stay out of this!"Both of them yelled.

This made Denise go off balance making her fell on her back.

She sighed in annoyance. "Why do I even bother?"

Eevee sweat dropped, while Shinx shook his head.

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival._

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl._

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow.

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos.

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart._

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl._

 _We can change the world._

 _Pokémon!_

Later, the four trainers were all walking to a Pokemon Centre with the argue continuing.

"Just great, I could've had a Buneary!"Dawn argued. "If it wasn't for a certain big mouth!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I can get me a Buneary too, without your big mouth."Ash retorted.

"Next time, butt out!"Dawn stated.

"That is, if there is a next time."Ash teased looking away.

"I'm catching lots of Pokémon!"Dawn explained.

"You won't, if you keep doing stupid stuff!"Ash argued.

Denise sighed. "There's no point to this argument, you know?"

"Are you calling me stupid!?"Dawn growled.

"No, but I'm thinking about it now!"Ash answered.

"How can you think without a brain!?"Dawn questioned.

"You tell jokes good as good as catching Pokémon!"Ash insulted.

"Quit it! This has gone too far!"Denise said in anger covering her ears.

Suddenly, a light glowed, getting their attentions.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"It's so calm and beautiful..."Denise whispered.

Pikachu, Eevee and Shinx looked at it in amazement.

"It's called Sunny Day, it's a Fire Type move."Brock explained. "Fire Types use it to temporarily raise their power."

"All of the sudden, I feel much happier."Dawn said with a smile.

Suddenly, a little green Pokémon walked toward them.

"Budew, Budew."It said.

"Aw, who's this little sweetie?"Denise said kindly.

"So cute."Dawn said sweetly.

Ash took out his Pokedex.

 _"Budew, the Bud_ _Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"In winter, it keeps its bud cold, to survive the cold, but, it opens again in the spring."_

"I wonder if this is where that Sunny Day came from."Brock said.

"It was."a Man replied. "Heart in words. But reflect a heart, let the Sunny Day soften yours. For when your heart is light, your bud is happy and bright! Now, don't you feel better now?"

As the four trainers saw, a man had long black hair, a golden harp, a dark green hat and cape with matching clothing.

Ash, Dawn and Denise took a moment to look at each other and agreed.

"Yeah! You're right!"They said in unison.

"Hi! I'm Ash."Ash introduced.

"My name is Dawn."Dawn exclaimed.

"I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise said.

"My name's Brock."Brock replied.

"And I'm the Pokémon Par, Nando, this is my Budew."Nando introduced. "We travel the world, bringing joy to all."

"Awsome."Ash said with a smile.

"You must've had a great time."Brock said.

"Hey! I've got it! Ash! Denise!"Dawn said making Ash and her sister look at her. "Now I can show you two how strong I've gotten."

"How, sis?"Denise asked.

"Nando, would you mind battling with me?"Dawn asked.

"If that pleases you, then yes."Nando answered.

"Budew Budew!"Budew said.

"Don't forget that this is your first battle with a trainer."Ash exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me."Dawn assured. "I'll be fine."

"Dawn, are you and your sister by any chance on a quest to win the Sinnoh League?"Nando asked.

"No, I'm on a quest to win the grand festival."Dawn replied.

"And I'm on the quest to win the Sinnoh League _and_ the grand festival."Denise said.

"I see, then, in a Contest battle it is."Nando said with a smile. "There's a clearing up ahead that'll be perfect for our battle."

"Great."Dawn said.

So the five of them went their way for Dawn's first Pokémon battle.

They all didn't notice Team Rocket sneaking up behind them, though.

Later, everyone headed towards the grass field where Dawn were to have her first trainer battle.

"Okay! First things first! My Pokémon has to make a gorgeous entrance!"Dawn said. "Alright then, Piplup! Spotlight!"

She threw her pokeball and Piplup came out.

"Piplup Pip!"Piplup replied.

"You may have the first attack."Nando said.

"Alright, Piplup! Use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup ran towards Budew to attack with a Flying Type move.

"Please, dodge it."Nando replied calmly.

Budew obeyed and dodged Peck.

"What happened!?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Whoa that's fast."Denise said.

"Please use Bullet Seed."Nando ordered.

Glowing seeds began to appear out of Budew's mouth as it began to close on Piplup.

"Bullet Seed is a Grass Type move, which means it could give a Water Type like Piplup a big problem."Brock explained.

"Dodge it, Piplup!"Dawn ordered.

The Penguin Pokemon moved out of the way and out of range.

"Alright, my turn! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup's Bubblebeam attack made a direct hit and it caused an explosion.

Dawn jumped with glee, but she stopped from Nando's chuckle and a slight smile.

As the smoke cleared, Budew had no damage.

"But how? It was a direct hit!"Dawn said in shock.

"It wasn't strong!"Ash stated. "Water Types don't do that much to Grass Types!"

"Budew absorbed the attack on purpose and made a jump! Brilliant."Brock said. "Even using the smoke from the explosion."

"Solarbeam, please."Nando ordered.

Budew began to charge up energy for the Solarbeam attack.

Dawn smiled thinking that Solarbeam takes long to charge and attack.

"Piplup, use Peck, now!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup again ran to Budew, who suddenly knocked Piplup out with a direct hit from Solarbeam.

"No, Piplup!"Dawn said as she picked up Piplup. "Are you okay?"

"It seems that the battle is over."Nando stated.

"But, how were they able to fire Solarbeam so fast?"Denise asked.

"It must have been that Sunny Day using sunlight would make the move stronger."Brock said.

"I see, I'm so sorry, Piplup."Dawn said sadly.

"Piplup Piplup..."Piplup replied.

"Dawn...I wouldn't have guessed this is as your first battle."Nando said. "You seemed to be good."

"Wow that's a nice thing to say, thank you!"Dawn exclaimed.

"You can be sure it was good experience."Brock replied. "Those two really know how to battle!"

"Yeah, no doubt."Ash said in excitement.

Denise smiled. "Totally, it would make you get a lot stronger."

Eevee and Shinx nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."Dawn said.

"Piplup Piplup."Piplup said.

"I'm off, best of luck."Nando replied as he walked away.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was now sunset as the four trainers walked on the forest pathway.

Denise was holding Eevee, while Shinx was safely back in its pokeball.

Dawn sighed in sadness. "I can't catch a Pokemon, I can't win a battle."

"Hey, chill out, have a nice dinner!"Ash said with a smile. "Get a good night sleep and you'll be fine tomorrow."

"Pika Pi."Pikachu agreed.

"Nice dinner?"Denise asked. "Man, when you mention that it makes me hungry."

"Eevee."Eevee said.

"Good night sleep?"Dawn asked. "How do you get that without a bed?"

"Hey, look, there's a Pokémon Center nearby."Brock said looking at his map book.

"Really? Hooray!"Dawn cheered. "A real bed with a real room! We can enjoy civilization again!"

"Well, that's a relief."Denise said and let out a small yawn.

"Alright then, Bonsly, let's go!"Brock said sending out a Pokemon that had brown body with yellow eyes.

It went in Brock's hands.

"Bonsly, we're going to the Pokémon Center and you're going to be checked out by Nurse Joy!"Brock said.

"Bonsly."Bonsly said.

"So, that's a Bonsly."Dawn said as she checked her Pokedex.

 _"Bonsly, the Bonsai Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"Being a Rock-Type, it can get weak if its body contains too much water, so it secretes water from both sides of its body to regulate it."  
_

"So, did you bring your other Pokémon too?"Ash asked.

"Nope, my brothers and sisters are all watching them back at the Pewter Gym."Brock replied.

"What Gym?"Denise asked.

"Oh yeah, the Gym back in Pewter City."Ash said. "Brock's family lives there, while Brock's the Gym Leader."

"Wow that's great!"Dawn said, while Denise nodded.

Soon the four heroes were at the Pokémon Center, seeing Nurse Joy and her Chansey.

"Good evening."Nurse Joy greeted. "Welcome to the Pokémon Center."

"Hold on! Aren't you from Sandgem Town?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"Not me...the Nurse Joy in Sandgem Town is my sister."Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Sister? Really?"Denise asked in surprise.

"See?"Brock asked as he showed the two sisters a photo of the Sinnoh Nurse Joys all around in each town and cities.

"You mean, there's that many Nurse Joys?"Dawn asked.

"Whoa, the family sure is big huh?"Denise said with a small chuckle.

"Isn't it great!? All Nurse Joys are related, every gorgeous one!"Brock said happily and took Nurse Joy's hand. "My dear! Although all of you are beautiful, your beauty stands out!"

Denise sweat dropped. "You sure like that..."

Eevee frowned and sweat dropped as well.

"But wait Brock is acting the same way with Officer Jenny, what's up with that?"Dawn asked.

"Yeah...there's a question, with no answer."Ash replied nervously.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a nervous smile.

The four of them later called Johanna, who was glad to see her daughters has made new friends.

 _"I certainly appreciate you looking after my Dawn and Denise."_ Johanna said holding her Glameow. _"I realize of course that sometimes, they can be unhandful."_

"Oh no."Ash and Brock said in unison.

Denise blushed. "You mean Dawn, right mum?"

Eevee snickered.

"C'mon, mum, you don't have to worry about us."Dawn said awkwardly.

"Dawn's right."Denise reassured.

 _"When you say there is nothing to worry about, that's what worries me the most."_ Johanna explained causing the two sisters to sweat drop. _"Don't forget that I'm counting on you two."_

"We won't."Brock and Ash replied.

 _"Then, you all have a good time, Ash, Denise!"_ Johanna said as she waved good-bye. _"Many luck to your Gym battles."_

She shut down her phone leaving the two sisters to sigh.

"Our Mum...what a Mum."Dawn complained.

"Hey that's how she is."Denise reminded.

"Oh, Ash, Denise by the way, did you two register for the Sinnoh League? You will both need to."Nurse Joy reminded.

Ash and Denise then registered for the League.

"Can I register for Contests here, too?"Dawn asked. "I'm a Pokémon Coordinator."

"Oh, me too."Denise said.

Nurse Joy smiled. "You both need to do that in the Arena, you two can get passes there as well."

"Great! Thank you!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Nurse Joy!"A boy called out.

Everyone turned just as the sliding doors opened as ywo boys and a girl arrived with a Turtwig, Chimchar and a Prinplup.

"Hey! We're back! Could you take care of our Pokémon?" The boy asked.

"Wow, Chimchar, Turtwig."Denise said and notice the pokemon that looked a bit like Piplup. "Is that what I think it is..."

"A Prinplup!"Dawn said. "Doesn't it evolve from Piplup?"

"Right, he just evolved yesterday."the girl answered.

"That's so cool."Dawn said as she took out her Pokedex.

 _"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon and the evolved form of Piplup."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"A strike from its wings can be harmful, as it searches the ocean for its prey."_

"Hey Dawn, if we train Turtwig and Piplup well, we might able to get them to their final evolution."Denise said.

Dawn smiled. "That would be great!"

"Well, if isn't Dawn and Denise."A familiar voice called out.

The two sisters turned around to see Nando in front of them in the Pokémon Center entrance.

"Nando."Dawn said.

"Nando, what a surprise."Denise said.

"Yes it is."Nando said with a smile. "A pleasant one, that is."

He walked to the counter where Nurse Joy gave him his Budew.

"Here you go."Nurse Joy said handing Budew back to Nando. "Your Budew is feeling 100 percent."

"I'm in your debt."Nando said with a smile.

"Are you sleeping in the Center too, Nando?"Dawn asked.

"No."Nando replied holding Budew in his hands. "There are several things I need to ponder elsewhere and so, good evening."

He then left the center.

"What's he pondering about?"Ash asked.

"Nando is having trouble whether to participate in Pokémon Contests or in Pokémon Gym Battles."Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah? With a strong Budew like his, he should always choose Gym battles."Ash said and looked at Denise. "Don't you think so, Denise?"

"Well..."Denise started with a thoughtful look.

"No way! It's Contests!"Dawn said with a smile. "He sure knows how to show off his Budew!"

"Maybe we should let Nando decide for himself!"Ash said angrily.

"That's fine!"Dawn stated.

The two of them ran out to find Nando.

"Hey hold on a second!"Denise protested as she and Eevee left the Center with Brock following after giving Nurse Joy his love again.

* * *

Later that Night...

The four trainers were out in the dark forest searching for Nando.

"No body is here."Ash said.

"I wonder where Nando went."Dawn said.

Ash sent out Starly to search, but the Flying Type found nothing.

"If he was here, Starly would've seen him."Brock stated.

"Thanks for looking, Starly return."Ash said and returned Starly in his pokeball.

"Sorry, Dawn."Denise said. "We're gonna have to camp out here."

"What?"Dawn asked and sweat dropped. "We're not going back to the Pokémon Center!?"

"Uh, by the time we get there, the sun will be up."Ash said.

"Yeah, I guess so..."Dawn said sadly.

"You two always do this."Brock argued. "You go, running off without thinking what the consequences might be."

"He's right you know."Denise said.

Ash and Dawn groaned. "Right..."

Suddenly, they saw a man and a woman standing right in front of them.

"Worry not!"the Woman said. "We've got three hots in the cot!"

"What've you need is what you've got!"the Man said proudly.

All of the heroes grew confused as the two elders gestured toward a strange-looking in right behind them.

"It's in...a forest?"Ash asked in confusion.

"You see, we love to consume things people can't stand."the Woman explained.

"But, since you fit in the category, you can stay for free!"the Man added.

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock grew relieved.

"Well, it is late and they seem so nice."Brock stated.

"Right!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said happily.

"Nicest to the worlds!"the two elders said in unison.

Then a Meowth appeared. "And look check out this case, it can take Pikachu and Eevee in."

Suddenly a wind blew up knocking down the inn.

It was actually turned out to be a fake, disguised as a cardboard.

Dust from the fall appeared revealing the three fakes.

It was Team Rocket!

"You were supposed to build a hotel! Not a back lawn movie set!"Jessie growled.

"Let's see what you build in two bucks!"Meowth groaned.

"Team Rocket!"the four trainers snapped.

Eevee started growling at the baddies.

"Listen! Is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"Loving on the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good-doers in their places!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Why do you keep chasing Pikachu!?"Dawn demanded.

"Why are you such a twerp?"Jessie asked.

"Carnivine!"James said. "Time to come out and play!"

He took out his pokeball and a Grass Type Pokemon appeared.

It bit into James head causing Denise and Eevee to sweat drop.

"No! Time to play!"James stated. "Not time to bite!"

"Eesh, they never quit."Denise said folding her arms.

Eevee shook her head.

"What's that Pokémon?"Ash asked, bringing out his Pokédex.

 _"Carnivine, the Bug Catcher Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It uses its sweet smelling saliva to catch its prey."_

"Guys! Leave this to us! Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered sending out her Water Type Pokemon out.

"And Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Piplup used Bubblebeam, while Eevee used Shadow Ball at Carnivine.

Suddenly crushed the bubbles and the smokey ball with its mouth.

"The Bubblebeam's gone!"Dawn said.

"So is the shadow ball!"Denise added.

"Piplup!?"Piplup said in shock.

Eevee growled. "Eev!"

"Water Type moves have almost no effect on a Grass Type like Carnivine!"Brock reminded.

"Lucky us! Bite for you!"James laughed.

Carnivine made a jump to bite Piplup and Eevee.

"Piplup! No!"Dawn said.

"Quick, Turtwig! Shinx! Let's go!"Denise ordered throwing her two pokeballs out.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig said.

"Shinx!"Shinx said.

Suddenly, a Budew pushed Carnivine away.

The four trainers and their pokemon were surprised.

"Budew!?"Ash asked.

The Grass-Poison Type Pokémon used Bullet Seed blasting the Team Rocket gang away.

"Where did that thing come from!?"Jessie asked in anger.

"I'm sick of little green Pokémon!"Meowth stated.

"Something about green ones rubs me away, too!" James groaned.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared and out of sight into the night sky.

As Budew landed, the four trainers and their pokemon saw Nando come out.

"Such a shame."Nando said. "I was enjoying the night until they arrived, I trust that you're alright."

"We are!" The four trainers answered.

"As a matter of fact, we were looking for you, Nando."Denise admitted.

"Me? Why?"Nando asked.

* * *

A While Later...

Nando and the four trainers sat in a campfire, while Turtwig, Eevee and Shinx were resting in Denise's knees.

"You're right."Nando replied. "I'm torn...whether choosing Contests or Gym Battles."

"Well, Budew is perfect for a Gym Battle."Ash suggested.

"No way! Budew's moves were made for Contests!"Dawn argued.

"If I enter the Sinnoh League, I need to Gym Badges of each 8 Gym locations, which gives me 8 badges."Nando said. "On the other hand, to enter the Grand Festival, I need to enter 5 Contest arenas giving me 5 Contest Ribbons."

"Sounds to me that the Gym should be your best!"Ash said.

"Sounds to me that Contests should be your best!"Dawn stated.

"No! Gym Battles!"Ash argued.

Denise twitched her eyebrow in annoyance as she covered her ears.

"Keep that up then."Nando replied. "We won't be able to hear the forest sing."

Ash and Dawn looked at him.

"What do you mean?"Dawn asked.

To his answer, they heard a cherishing song.

Wild Pokemon began to sing in the dark forest.

"All the forest Pokémon are singing at once."Denise said feeling happy with the sound.

"The forest...really does sing!"Brock said in awe.

"It's gorgeous!"Dawn said in joy. "I never noticed it before! Now, I'll always hear it!"

"Yeah, sleeping outside is not so bad after all, right?"Ash asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Ash."Dawn apologized. "All for the complaining I've made, all the things weren't going well for I guess I was out all on you."

Brock, Nando and Denise felt relieved to see Ash and Dawn getting along again.

"You know...right after I left Pallet Town, I saw a flying Pokémon, that was glowing like a rainbow!"Ash said. "I'm sure it was a Ho-Oh! It was something that I've never seen before!"

"Maybe that's what me and Denise saw."Dawn suggested.

"Yeah..we saw a seeable silhouette of a legendary Pokémon in Lake Verity once."Denise said. "Or perhaps it was something else."

Just then, Nando played his golden harp again calming the air around them.

"What you see is hidden, you now see it with your own eyes."Nando said kindly. "The forest song gives a gift for you and me, let our heart be grateful that the mysterious night Pokémon shows itself, ever so selflessly."

"Nando, if tomorrow is alright, me and Turtwig would like to challenge you for our first Pokemon battle, too."Denise suggested.

"The pleasure is all mine."Nando replied.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Denise was going with Turtwig, while Nando is going with Budew.

"You may take the first move, then."Nando said.

"Alright then!"Denise said. "Let's do this, Turtwig."

Turtwig nodded.

"Okay, Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Turtwig threw sharp leafs at Budew.

"Please, use Bullet Seed."Nando replied.

Budew shot a mass of glowing seeds at the Razor Leafs, which collided together.

However the Razor Leaf made its way to Budew and giving it wounds.

"Use Mega Drain!"Nando ordered.

Budew shot a glowing beam sucking Turtwig inside and it then began to glow red as Budew's wounds disappeared.

"Turtwig!"Denise said in worry.

"How did Budew heal!?"Dawn said in surprise.

"You see, when you use Mega Drain, the user can heal by half the damage that the opponent has taken!"Brock stated.

"But isn't Budew also a Poison Type?"Ash asked.

"Pika?"Pikachu asked.

"Yeah...and it would be a quiet a problem to Turtwig."Brock admitted.

"Turtiwg are you okay?"Denise asked.

Turtwig stood up and nodded.

"Good! Then, let's try attacking with Tackle!"Denise ordered.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig said as he charged at Budew and hitting it.

"Nice one!"Denise said smiling.

Suddenly, Budew frowned as it began to glow.

Denise and Turtwig gasped in shock.

"What's wrong with Budew?"Dawn asked.

"Nothing, it's evolving."Brock answered.

Denise, Dawn, Ash and Brock witnessed the evolution.

The Evolution made roses for Budew's form, a blue and a red rose.

It was bigger and the face changed.

"Roselia..."It said gently.

"Roselia? Budew evolves into Roselia!?"Ash said in surprise.

"Pika..."Pikachu said.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful..."Denise said with a smile as she took out Pokedex.

"Twig."Turtwig said.

 _"Roselia, the Thorn Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said _. "Roselia's aroma can bring serenity, but the thorns on its head contain a vicious poison."_

"An amazing development, indeed."Nando said. "Roselia, Sunny Day, please."

Roselia put her rosy hands up and the sun glowed brightly.

"Now, if you please, Solarbeam!"Nando ordered.

The charge was complete as Roselia fired the Grass Type move towards Solarbeam.

Brock, Ash, Dawn and Pikachu gasped.

"Here it comes!"Brock warned.

"Turtwig, dodge it!"Denise ordered.

Turtwig obeyed and dodged the attack.

"Now Turtwig use Tackle!"Denise stated.

Turtwig did a quick charge and slammed his head on Roselia.

"Wow, Turtwig!"Denise said happily. "You learned Quick Attack!"

Roselia fell to the floor.

"Oh my! Roselia!"Nando called out.

Roselia only groaned as it had swirls on its eyes.

"I guess this is the end."Nando said. "It looks like we lost."

Tutwig ran to Denise and jumped to her arms.

"We did it, Tutiwg!"Denise said in victory. "We won our first battle!"

Turtwig snuggled Denise's cheek.

"A brilliant effort, you deserve a nice, long rest."Nando replied returning his new evolved Pokémon to its Pokeball.

"Nice one, Denise!"Ash said. "That was so cool!"

"Pika!"Pikachu said in joy.

"Awsome, Denise!"Dawn said congratulating her twin.

"That was impressive."Brock said.

Denise smiled. "Thanks guys."

Turtiwg smiled. "Turtwig."

"Now to Ash, Dawn and Denise."Nando said as he walked up to the four. "I offer you my thanks, I know what I must do."

"You're gonna try the Sinnoh League, aren't you?"Ash asked.

"You're gonna do the Grand Festival, right?"Dawn asked.

"I'm going to do both."Nando answered.

That caught Ash and Dawn by a surprise.

"Oh like me."Denise said kindly.

"I enjoy battling so much, I wouldn't try to give up on either one of them."Nando said with a smile. "And so, I bid you farewell, until we meet again."

"Sounds great!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

 _"Winning the Sinnoh League or dominating the Grand Festival, we all have different dreams, but for hard work remains the same for the dreamers, so as our favorite hardworking dreamers continue stay tuned!"_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Leer and Thunder Wave**


	5. Gettin' Twiggy With It

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 5: Gettin' Twiggy With It**

The four trainers were heading to Jublife City for the first pokemon contest that Dawn and Denise would join, but on their way Team Rocket snatched Pikachu and were trying to get away on their air balloon.

"Team Rocket! Come back!"Ash demanded.

"That's not your Pikachu!"Dawn shouted.

"Would you creeps quit it already?!"Denise snapped.

"Never stopped us before."James said with a smirk."We're not changing our motives because of the twerps."

"Right, we laugh at the word enough, what's mine is mine and what's yours is too."Jessie remarked simply.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"Forget Pikachu and collect some stamps!"Meowth said with a smile.

"Eevee come on out!"Denise stated as she threw her Pokeball and Eevee appeared.

"Eevee!"Eevee said.

"Now Starly! I choose you!"Ash called out sending his Flying Type out. "Starly, cut the ropes that's holding Pikachu with Wing Attack!"

"Eevee assist Starly and use thunder on Team Rocket!"Denise ordered.

Eevee nodded as she went on Starly's back as the Flying Type charged straight at the rope.

"As if! Let's ask Carnivine for an alternate opinion!"James said with a frown calling to his Carnivine.

Unfortunately, as the Grass Type was sent out, James was bit again.

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet tried to pry Carnivine out of James head, only to shake the balloon.

Starly shrieked as he his beak popped the balloon.

Eevee lost her balance and held on to Pikachu's cage for dear life.

"Eev!"Eevee shrieked.

Team Rocket, Pikachu and Eevee screamee as they crash landed.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Eevee no!"Denise panicked.

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival_

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart_

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _We can change the world_

 _Pokémon!_

Team Rocket's balloon crushed in a nearby lake.

Eevee regained her strength as she rushed to Pikachu's cage trying to open the cage to break him free.

Then a wild Turtwig walked over helping her release Pikachu from its cage.

Pikachu and Eevee thanked the Wild Turtwig for helping them.

"You're not relieved in duty, Pikachu!"Jessie stated.

The three pokemon turned around to see Team Rocket out of their fallen air balloon.

"Now Carnivine sink your teeth into someone else."James said.

"Carnivine!"Carnivine replied.

"Turt! Turtwig!" Turtwig growled and glared at Team Rocket.

"Your a Turtwig ain't ya?"Meowth asked.

"Turtwig! Turtwig! Twig!"Turtwig said angrily.

"Oh please! Just cause you say we're trespassing on your twerps doesn't mean we're looking at the same stupid map as you are!"Meowth muttered.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig said as he did a stamp on the ground.

"Yeah, so what if you blow your tongue that head of yours doesn't scare me a bit!"Meowth stated.

"Exactly! Carnivine bullet seed let's go!"James ordered.

Carnivine fired bullet seeds from its mouth making Turtwig, Pikachu and Eevee dodge the attack.

Turtwig began to charge at Team Rocket.

"Now we've got a problem!"Meowth said nervously. "Waking Turtwig up from its snoozing asks for trouble!"

Turtwig bashed Carnivine sending it to Team Rocket.

Eevee sneered as she took that as her signal and used Thunder at Team Rocket making them be bloated toward the air.

"Talk about an early exit."Jessie said.

"Hardly worth the bite marks of my brain!"James complained.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket shouted as they vanished out of sight.

"Turtwig..."the Wild Turtwig growled.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu cried happily.

"Eev! Eevee!"Eevee said in joy.

Then Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise arrived in the area.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Eevee!"Denise said. "Are you two okay?"

Eevee smiled at her trainer and rushed to hug her.

The Wild Turtwig glared at them and stood in a battle stand.

"Wow, it's a Turtwig."Dawn said.

"It sure is."Ash agreed.

"That's pretty rare to see a wild Turtwig."Brock remarked.

"And it's adorable just like mine."Denise said with a smile.

"This is my chance! Piplup, use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

The Penguin Pokémon was sent out it charged at the Wild Turtwig.

Turtwig countered Peck with Razor Leaf.

"Quick! Dodge it!"Dawn said.

Piplup rolled around to dodge all the Razor Leafs.

Suddenly one of the leaves struck an Oddish and it swayed while using Sleep Powder.

"Pikachu!"Ash said as he rushed to his pokemon.

Ash and Pikachu got caught in the powder and they all dozed off and fell asleep.

"Hey, what happened to them?"Dawn asked with a hint of shock.

"They got caught in a sleep powder."Brock said.

"Geez Dawn, you really need to think before doing anything."Denise commented folding her arms.

Then the Wild Turtwig placed Pikachu on his shell and took off.

"Hey wait!"Brock said.

"Turtwig!"Dawn said.

"Wait a second!"Denise protested.

They both made a run for the two, but were stopped by an old lady.

"Mercy me! Children!"the lady called out.

Brock and the two sisters stopped as the Wild Turtwig ran away with the unconscious Pikachu.

Afterwards Brock, Dawn and Denise were at the woman's house whose name was Clara, who knew the Wild Turtwig.

She mixed up a medicine for Ash to wake up.

"Drink this, dear."Clara said as she poured the drink to Ash's mouth.

The medicine did its work as Ash woke up and looked around.

"Huh? Where am I? Pikachu? Where's Pikachu?"Ash asked looking for his Electric Type friend.

Clara introduced herself to Ash.

Brock and the two sisters explained to Ash that they were in Clara's house.

"You have nothing to fear."Clara assured. "Turtwig is a good Pokémon, I'm sure that your Pikachu is fine."

The three heroes were perplexed to hear the news.

"Oh Miss Clara do you know that Turtwig?"Denise asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Heavens yes, Turtwig and I are old friends."Clara answered.

"Wow really?"Ash asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Wild Turtwig took Pikachu and Eevee to a nearby orange tree.

It used Tackle on the tree to give Pikachu and Eevee each a orange.

Pikachu took a small bite before happily munching on the orange that was given to him.

Eevee sniffed at the orange before sweetly eating it.

The Wild Turtwig smiled at its new friends.

* * *

Back in Clara's House...

"Turtwig is quite a little helper you see."Clara said. "Turtwig is always coming to the aide of people and pokemon and has been for quite sometime."

"So, Clara, does that mean Turtwig is your Pokémon?"Dawn asked.

"No, dear."Clara replied. "Land's sakes, I'm very busy working on my herb garden without taking the time to either be a Trainer or a Coordinator, the truth is one day Turtwig showed up here out of nowhere, the poor dear looked exhausted, so I cooked up some dinner and made sure that Turtwig got plenty of sleep."

"Well, if I were Turtwig, I'd never want to leave after that."Brock replied.

"Yes Turtwig has been here ever since helping anyone that needs help including me all from a simple twist to fate."Clara said. "In no time at all the pokemon around here made Turtwig their leader."

* * *

Back Outside...

The Wild Turtwig, Pikachu and Eevee were enjoying eating their fruits.

They then spotted a Geodude and a Mankey fighting over a berry at the top of a tree.

"Pika pi!"Pikachu said.

"Eev! Eevee!"Eevee protested.

The Geodude and the Mankey continued fighting over the berry.

Turtwig charges at the tree, knocking the Geodude and Mankey off balance.

Once again, the two were fighting again.

Turtwig pushed the berry away making the two pokemons fight them.

Pikachu and Eevee tried to help their friend, but they got pushed out of the fight.

But then the Wild Turtwig knocked out Geodude and Mankey.

This made Pikachu and Eevee sweat drop of how strong Turtwig was.

* * *

Back in Clara's House...

"But at times Turtwig gets carried away, which is a lot of responsibility for the dear."Clara said.

"It sounds like the pressure is pretty high."Denise said with a hint of sadness. "But the Turtwig, I have is so calm and relaxed."

"Pokemon are like people with more kinds of different personalities that you can believe."Brock commented.

"Brock's right, but I can't still figure out why that Turtwig was trying to attack us."Ash said.

"Well, I know I wasn't there, but if I were to guess Turtwig was trying to protect Pikachu."Clara suggested.

"Of course, Turtwig must've thought that we were trying to do Pikachu harm."Brock said.

"For real?"Dawn asked.

Ash stood up with determination. "I'll be right back, I'm going out and get Pikachu, we'll talk it out once I tell Turtwig the truth it will be fine."

He went out the door with the two sisters and Brock following him.

* * *

Outside...

The Wild Turtwig gave Geodude and Mankey some fruits.

The two pokemons thanked Turtwig and went away as Pikachu and Eevee bid farewell at them.

The three pokemons turned around to see Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock approaching.

"Piachu, Eevee are you guys okay?"Ash asked.

"I thought we would find you three here."Denise said kindly.

Turtwig glared at them and charged at Ash with Tackle making him drop on the floor and his hat out of his head.

"Ash!"Brock said.

"That was some smack."Ash muttered.

"Are you okay?"Dawn asked.

The Wild Turtwig was ready to fight, but Pikachu and Eevee blocked him.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied angrily.

"Eevee!"Eevee growled.

"Turtwig isn't listening to Pikachu and Eevee at all."Brock said.

"I know some people like that."Dawn replied sadly.

Denise nodded in agreement.

"Pika!"Pikachu growled.

"Eev!"Eevee said.

That made the wild Pokémon confused as they looked back at Ash, then to Pikachu and Eevee.

"Pikachu's my best friend, we were only trying to help."Ash explained.

"The same goes with me and Eevee."Denise said.

The wild Pokémon grew confused until Pikachu and Eevee answered that it was actually the truth.

The Wild Turtwig gasped in shock as they quickly backed away feeling ashamed of himself and a few tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Guess Turtwig is pretty sorry."Brock said.

"A little too sorry, don't you think?"Dawn asked.

Ash put his cap back on and walked over to the Wild Turtwig. "Don't worry about it Turtwig, I'm very grateful of you for rescuing Pikachu."

Then there was a rustle on the bushes and it was a wild Normal Type Pokémon named Linoone.

"A Linoone, but, what's wrong?"Ash asked.

"He looks badly injured."Denise said worriedly.

"A Linoone? Let's see..." Dawn replied and checking on her Pokédex.

 _"Linoone, the Rushing Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"When it spots it's prey, it run towards it in a straight line, in 60 miles per a hour."_

"Brock! We've got to help it!"Ash stated.

Brock ran over to check the Normal Type. "This Linoone must've smashed something really hard."

"Let's go back to Clara's house."Denise suggested.

Later, the four trainers and the five Pokémon took the injured Linoone to Clara's home, where Brock out some medicine to make it feel better.

"Real soon it will be all right."Dawn said. "You sure know your stuff."

"You sure do, you're quite a Pokémon healer."Clara replied.

"Don't thank me."Brock admitted. "Those herbs are the ones that helped it out."

"I'm glad that we found Linoone so quick."Ash said feeling relieved.

"Totally."Denise said.

"Eev."Eevee said sweetly as Denise stocked her fur.

Then the four trainers, Clara and their Pokémon were having Brock's homemade stew for lunch.

Denise took out her Turtwig and Shinx for them to enjoy the meal with the other Pokemon.

"Anytime you cook something that's needs to be eaten, it's already done."Denise said.

"Please Brock my boy is there something that you can't do?"Clara asked.

"Well, I'm just glad that you're enjoying it."Brock explained. "There's more, so just dig in!"

"Hey, Linoone, good food, huh?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Lino!"Linoone said as it licked its lips.

Turtwig then moved his bowl, giving his food to the Rushing Pokémon.

Linoone thanked Turtwig while eating more food.

"You know what?"Ash said. "You're a nice guy after all."

Turtwig looked up to see Ash smiling at him.

"That's true, you helped Eevee save Pikachu from danger."Denise said kindly.

Denise's Turtwig and Shinx thanked the Wild Turtwig for helping their friends.

The Wild Turtwig leapt up into the air and bit onto Ash's cap.

The two sisters and Brock gasped in shock. "Oh no!"

"Turtwig, cut it out! Let go of my head!"Ash demanded trying to take the Wild Pokemon out from his head.

Denise giggled at the sight.

"Turtwig is such a scamp."Clara said.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Scamp?"They asked.

"When Turtwig bites you it's a sign that Turtwig really likes you."Clara mentioned.

"Does Turtwig do that to you too?"Dawn asked.

"Of course, come here Turtwig."Clara said.

She motioned Turtwig to come and it made a jump for Clara.

"Look out!"Ash warned.

Just as Clara looked messed up, she showed a twig with Turtwig biting it.

"I'm sure with a little practice, you could do it, too."Clara said.

Suddenly, two machine arms grabbed the Wild Turtwig, Pikachu and Eevee!

They were all dragged into a glass container.

"Pikachu! Turtwig!"Ash called out.

"Eevee, no!"Denise shouted.

Denise's Turtwig and Shinx gasped in shock.

Just then, something came from the surface of the water and it was a machine that looked like a Magikarp.

The hatch opened, revealing three familiar faces.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear? James, your turn."

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the good-doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime...Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Say, that's some catch fresh as it is!"James joked.

"Come on! Why don't you give it up!?"Dawn demanded.

"That hat of yours is too tight."Jessie said with a sigh. "Otherwise, you'd remember what I'd have said what's mine is mine, what's yours is too?"

"We got three power boost package for the group!"Meowth said with a smile.

The evil trio went back in the submarine and dragged the glass container along with them.

Pikachu, Eevee and Turtwig yelped in surprise as they were dragged away.

"Pikachu! Turtwig! Eevee!"Ash growled as he dove into the water.

"Hold on we're coming!"Denise stated as she followed Ash into the water.

"What are you two doing!?"Dawn asked.

Ash and Denise both ignored her as they swam to catch up to the Submarine.

Dawn sent out Piplup out to help Ash and her sister with the situation.

Shinx also followed swimming with Piplup and getting to the two trainers leaving Denise's Turtwig behind.

Ash and Denise both swam fast and managed to catch up to the Submarine.

"We've gotcha!"Ash sputtered.

He helped Denise grab onto the glass with Shinx and Piplup only to see that they were being dragged down.

Turtwig used Tackle to try and break the glass.

Eevee used Shadow Ball to help out.

Pikachu aided the two with an Iron Tail.

"That's it! Now, use Thunderbolt!"Ash yelled underwater. "Shinx use Spark!"

"Wait, don't!"Denise warned.

Pikachu and Shinx shocked everyone in the water with Thunderbolt and Spark.

They were blasted towards the air and all landed on the grassy ground.

Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig all fell on Ash, while Eevee and Shinx fell on Denise.

Dawn, Brock, Clara and Denise's Turtwig came over relieved to see his trainer.

"It's good to see that all of you are alright."Clara said.

"You were great Piplup."Dawn said with a smile.

"Piplup!"Piplup said sweetly.

"So, how are the rest of you are feeling?"Ash asked.

"I'm absolutely fine."Denise commented with a relieved smile as her Turtwig rushed to her side.

The Wild Turtwig began to glow by the sunlight.

"What's Turtwig doing?"Dawn asked.

"This is Synthesis."Clara answered.

"I've never heard of it before."Dawn said.

"Synthesis is a move that heals you faster."Brock explained.

"That's so cool."Denise said with a smile.

"Pardon me for not caring less!"Jessie stated.

Everyone turned to see Team Rocket hanging over by the Magikarp submarine.

"You make me sick! Listen to that twerpish triumph!"Jessie growled.

"If you thinks we're gonna let you dweebs off easily, then think again!"Meowth said angrily.

"Right! We'll lose when I say so!"James snapped.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed.

They leapt toward the air and landed on the ground preparing for battle.

"Alright, enough is enough!"Ash shouted.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"I couldn't agree more."Denise said firmly.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig said angrily.

"Argh! More twerp tolerance! Let's go, Seviper!"Jessie growled.

"You too, Carnivine!"James called out throwing his Pokeball.

Seviiper appeared fine, but Carnivine bit James head again.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!"Jessie ordered.

"Now, you use Bite!" James ordered.

Both Pokémon make their move to attack.

Shinx used Tackle on Carnivine, while Eevee used Water Gun to throw him away, while Denise's Turtwig bashed Seviper with Quick Attack.

"No way!"Jessie and James said in shock.

"Yes way!"Denise said with a smile.

The enemy Pokémon got up as they were ordered to use the same move again.

"Okay, here they come! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu nodded as he sped towards Team Rocket.

"Eevee, you use Thunder! Shinx use Spark!"Denise ordered.

The two Pokemon nodded as they aided Pikachu with Spark and Thunder.

It exploded on Team Rocket, causing them to fly towards the air.

"I thought you said we weren't going to lose unless you said so!"Jessie said angrily.

"Were you talking behind our back?"Meowth asked.

"Of course not! Those twerps have misunderstood!"James stated.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared out of sight.

"Alright! We did it!"Ash cried out with triumphant.

Denise hugged her three pokemons. "Well done to all of you."

The Wild Turtwig turned around and bit into Ash's cap again.

"Hey, haven't we had enough biting for one day? I like it to, but this is nuts!" Ash asked.

Later, it was time to head back to the main route again and Denise returned her pokemons back to their pokeballs.

"Thanks for everything, Clara!"Dawn said.

"You all take care!"Clara called out.

"Don't worry we will."Denise responded.

"Take it easy in yourself, Turtwig."Ash stated.

As they were leaving, the Wild Turtwig seemed disheartened by the farewell already.

"I understand, you want to go with Ash, don't you?"Clara asked.

The Wild Turtwig looked back in surprise and seeing that Clara was giving him permission to go.

The Pokemon nodded as it managed to stop the four trainers for a moment.

"Turtwig?"Ash asked.

"What's wrong?"Dawn asked.

"Turtwig wants to come along with you."Clara admitted. "You shouldn't be surprised Turtwig likes you."

Ash looked at Turtwig and smiled.

"Of course you can come along."He said.

Turtwig nodded in happiness.

Then Ash decided to battle Turtwig with Pikachu.

The battle started with Turtwig using Tackle.

Pikachu easily intercepted the attack with Quick Attack.

Then Turtwig unleashed some Razor Leafs.

"Quick, dodge it!"Ash stated.

Pikachu nodded and escaped the Grass Type move, only to be hit by another Tackle.

"Wow, what was that combo!?"Denise asked in surprise.

"First, Turtwig ambushes Pikachu with Razor Leaf, then slams him with Tackle."Brock explained. "That's some strategy."

Just as Pikachu began to get up, Turtwig was making another attack.

Ash told Pikachu to dodge, which led Turtwig to follow and Bite on Pikachu's tail.

The Electric Type Pokémon tried to shake it off, but Turtwig refused to let go.

"Pikachu slam Turtwig into a tree!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu rushed and slammed Turtwig into a tree.

Turtwig was in pain, recoiled from the damage it had from its shell!

"Let's wrap this up! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

The move shocked Turtwig, giving Ash the chance to throw his Pokéball.

It absorbed Turtwig inside and it rattled for a moment, then stopped.

"Hey, I just got a Turtwig!"Ash said happily holding out his Pokeball as Pikachu cheered.

"Ash you did it!"Brock said.

"Well done indeed."Denise said with a smile.

"Wow, so that is like to catch a Pokemon."Dawn said. "How cool was that."

"Make you take good care of Turtwig, it means a lot to me."Clara said.

"Don't worry, I will."Ash said.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said in agreement.

Then the four trainers continued their journey as the sun set down for another day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Leer and Thunder Wave**


	6. Different Strokes for Different Blokes

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 6: Different Strokes for Different Blokes**

In a forest, the four heroes were preparing to have lunch with their pokemon.

On one of the trees, Aipom picked up a orange with its tail.

"Piplup!"

Aipom looked down and saw Piplup begging for the orange.

But the Long Tail pokemon just stick its tongue out and laughed.

However Aipom hit it's head on a branch causing it drop the orange and dropped on Piplup's peck, who swallowed it.

Aipom went down and started arguing with Piplup.

Ash's Turtwig tried to stop them, but they bashed him straight to a tree.

Bonsly started to panic around Aipom and Piplup.

Aipom then used Swift while Piplup used Bubblebeam causing an explosion.

This earned the four heroes attention and they ran over to see what was going on.

Aipom and Piplup continued fighting each other.

"Hey, you two! Cut it out!" Ash called.

"Stop your fighting right now!"Denise demanded.

Then Ash's Turtwig leapt to the air and attempted to stop it.

Unfortunately, Turtwig was being thrown back by Aipom's Focus Punch and Piplup's Peck attack.

This made Turtwig even mad as it struck back with the Razor Leaf move.

Shinx frowned as he used Thunder Wave to knock Piplup and Aipom out.

"Hey! You two can't treat my Piplup like that!"Dawn protested.

"Hold on."Brock said. "Turtwig and Shinx were only breaking them up!"

They all saw that Aipom and Piplup have stopped fighting.

"Hey your right, Turtwig, thank you."Ash said.

"You too, Shinx."Denise admitted sweetly.

That let only Turtwig to jump up and bite on Ash's head.

Denise giggled as Shinx jumped into her arms and licked her cheek.

"Hey, I think your the best too!"Ash laughed as he tried to pull Turtwig off. "But let go of that!"

"Pathetic."A familiar voice stated.

Everyone turned their heads to see Paul behind them.

"It's Paul..."Denise said.

Paul smirked for being recognized.

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival_

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart_

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _We can change the world_

 _After catching Turtwig, Ash's second pokemon from the Sinnoh region, our heroes were once again on their way._

 _But little did they expect a certain aggressive trainer named Paul would stop by and slow things down a little bit._

"Boy Paul, you sure like to show out of nowhere don't ya?"Ash asked.

"I'm just training to get ready for my Oreburgh Gym battle."Paul stated.

"Hmph, what do you know, we're going there too."Denise said bitterly.

Paul notice Ash's Turtwig. "Am I seeing things or is that Turtwig one of your new Pokémon?"

"Yeah, you're not seeing things."Ash said with a smile."We're talking strong."

"Twig."Turtwig said.

Paul smirked. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"What!?"Ash snapped causing Turtwig to frown. "Why don't we have a battle and you can find out!"

"Fine."Paul replied. "Our last battle left a bad taste in my mouth and I wanna give my friend a chance here for a little revenge."

He threw out a Pokeball and Chimchar came out.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar said.

"Hey Turtwig, what do you feel like, battling right now?"Ash asked.

"Wig..." Turtwig said as he nodded and walked forward.

"Ash, a Fire Type like Chimchar has an advantage over a Grass Type."Dawn reminded.

"She's right, shouldn't you use Aipom for the battle?"Denise asked.

"Not this time, Turtwig and I are gonna win this."Ash answered confidently.

"I'll be the referee again."Brock suggested.

"Ah, don't waste your time."Paul replied and smirked. "There will be no doubt, who will win."

So the battle was going to take place near a ledge where a waterfall was pouring down.

Shinx was on Denise's lap completely focusing on the battle that was going to happen.

"You can go first."Paul replied.

"I'm not holding back either! Turtwig, use Tackle!"Ash stated.

The Grass Type Pokémon charged right at Paul's Chimchar.

"Dodge it!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar avoided the move with high speed.

"Use Scratch!"Paul ordered.

"Its fast."Denise whispered.

Chimchar obeyed as it quickly got close to Turtwig.

"Quick, dodge that!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig chose to block it as it took the attack.

 _"Why didn't Turtwig dodge like I told him to?"_ Ash thought. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Ember!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar fired Ember blasts at the sharp leaves.

The leaves were scorched as it made its way to Turtwig.

Again, the Grass Type Pokémon stayed to block the move.

It tried to endure it, but got pushed back.

"That Chimchar must've gotten stronger."Brock admitted.

"Pika..."Pikachu said agreement.

"No kidding..."Denise said worriedly.

"Shinx..."Shinx growled lowly.

"Why won't you dodge? Alright then! Use Synthesis to heal yourself!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig gained energy from the sun, healing it's wounds.

"Waste of time."Paul said. "Chimchar, finish it with Flame Wheel!"

The Fire Type Pokémon charged at Turtwig with the physical Fire Type attack.

"Uh oh! This time, Turtwig, you've got to dodge it!"Ash warned.

Turtwig once again ignored the order and took the Flame Wheel and it was pushed back.

"Turtwig, you okay?"Ash asked.

Turtwig shook off the burn as it prepared for more.

"Why don't you dodge when I say so?"Ash asked.

"Are you done yet?"Paul questioned.

"Of course not! Turtwig, use Bite!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig ran to attack, only to be caught by a net.

"What the!?"Ash demanded.

"Listen, is that a voice that I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck places!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its places."

"A rose with any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Ember!"Paul ordered.

"Ember...Ember!?"Team Rocket repeated.

Paul's Chimchar attacked with Ember and Team Rocket screamed as they felt fire burning on them.

"You can't do that!"Meowth complained.

"The kids are still getting used to our new motto!"Jessie stated.

"You're wrecking our battle! Get lost!"Paul snapped.

"Well, there is a twerp with a different colour."James stated.

"Look, Team Rocket! Give me my Turtwig back!"Ash demanded.

"Turtwig?"James repeated as he, Jessie, and Meowth took a closer look at the captive one.

They gasped, when it wasn't Pikachu, but it was Turtwig that they've captured.

"Weirdos."Denise muttered.

Shinx nodded with a frown. "Shinx."

"And here I thought Ash was the pathetic one."Paul said.

"How dare you! Educate the new twerp, if you please?"Jessie stated.

"Right! Look, twerp, we are known as Team Rocket, the coolest, the smartest, the nastiest, the cheapest...the hungriest..."James explained and then broke down crying.

"Wow, that's telling them!"Meowth complained.

"Carnivine, come out and help me!"James ordered.

Carnivine came out and bit on James head.

"Bullet seed."

He weakly ordered his Carnivine to use Bullet Seed.

The seeds was aimed towards Paul and Chimchar.

"Get out of the way, Paul!"Ash warned.

"Be quiet! Chimchar, use Ember!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar shot out another Ember attack battling with Carnivine's Bullet Seed attack.

"Now, Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf, let's go!"Ash ordered.

The Grass Type Pokémon freed itself by cutting the net with Razor Leaf.

Ash caught his Turtwig. "Okay, Pikachu, time for a little Thunderbolt!"

Denise stood up from the log and looked at her Electric Type."Shinx, how about a nice thunder wave to spice it up?"

Shinx nodded as he used Thunder Wave, which combined with Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Team Rocket screamed as they were sent flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight.

Suddenly, the impact from the explosion caused Ash, Turtwig, Paul and Chimchar to fly off the ledge.

"Ash!"Denise called out.

"Shinx!"Shinx said as they watched them going down.

Ash and Turtwig fell in the river, but Paul and Chimchar managed to make it down to ground below.

"Whoa..."Denise whispered.

"Hey, you two!"Dawn called out.

Ash and Turtwig swam out of the lake and made it to land.

"Are you two okay!?"Denise asked.

"Yeah, don't worry!"Ash answered.

"Let's meet at the far side of the forest!"Brock stated.

"Sounds good to me!"Ash replied.

"Mmm, they'll be heading to Bewilder Forest."Denise said and looked at her electric type. "Shinx?"

The Flash Pokemon nodded and went on her shoulder as they started heading down carefully.

Ash and Turtwig ran over to Denise and Shinx, who went off his trainer's shoulder.

"Hey Dennie that was impressive."Ash said.

"Thanks."Denise commented with a smile.

The four saw Paul return his Chimchar and began to walk away.

"Paul, where are you going? Hey, wait up!"Ash called out.

"Ash!"Denise said as she and Shinx followed after their friend and his Turtwig.

Time passed as Paul, Ash, Turtwig, Denise and Shinx were in the middle of the dark forest.

"Hey, wait up, Paul."Ash asked. "So, what're you doing?"

"Getting out of here."Paul replied.

"Hey, since we're all trying to get out of here, let's do it together."Ash suggested.

"That sounds stupid."Paul admitted.

"Hey, what's so wrong of helping each other?"Ash asked.

"I don't need any help especially from a little kid like you."Paul said cruelly and walked away.

"What's with that guy?"Ash whispered with a frown.

"While you're talking with your friend, or yourself, you better watch out for Stantlers since this is Bewilder Forest."Paul explained.

"Those Big Horn Pokemon..."Denise mumbled.

Ash looked at Denise in confusion. "Bewilder Forest? What's that?"

"If your in this forest without evening knowing then your pathetic, I'm gone."Paul said.

He then walked away leaving the two trainers alone.

* * *

A While Later...

Denise and Shinx continued walking around the forest, when they notice Ash and his Turtwig weren't longer following from behind.

Denise groaned. "Man, I really hope Ash and Turtwig are okay, this forest is more confusing..."

Shinx sighed as they continued walking and then he heard a sound causing his ears to twitch.

He then went in front of Denise.

"Shinx!"The Flash Pokemon said.

"What is it, boy?"Denise asked. "Did you find something?"

Shinx nodded as he lead his trainer to where he saw the sound.

There they saw a group of Stantlers using Hypnosis on Ash and his Turtwig, who were swimming.

"Well, this is awkward..."Denise mumbled, while Shinx snickered at the sight.

"Hmph, lameos."Paul said and took out his pokeball. "Chimchar, help out those losers with Ember!" _  
_

Chimchar came out if its Pokéball and startled the wild Stantlers with Ember with the help of Shinx's Spark.

Ash opened his eyes to see Paul and Denise with Chimchar and Shinx.

"It's Paul and Denise...?"Ash asked.

"I hope we didn't disturb your swimming..."Denise joked.

A Stantler came right behind Ash causing him to move out of the way.

He wanted to challenge Chimchar.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar bashed into the wild Stantler, who tried to block it with its horns.

Instead, it got caught in the flames.

"Now, let's check you out, pokeball, get it!"Paul ordered as he threw his empty Pokeball at the wild Stantler.

The Stantler was captured by Paul.

"Hey, Paul! Denise, thanks for helping us."Ash said.

"No problem."Denise said kindly.

"Yeah whatever."Paul said.

He checked Stantler's Pokeball with his black Pokedex.

"Oh please, this Stantler knows a simple Tackle attack, what a waste of time,get out."Paul said bitterly and released the Stantler, who then walked out of sight.

"I thought that Stantler wanted to be just friends."Ash said.

"Friends are just...useless."Paul stated.

He and his Chimchar began to walk away again.

Ash and Denise glared at him.

 _"I'll be glad when we get out of here..."_ Denise thought.

Later, Ash brought some apples from a tree and landed with a sigh.

"Can't do much without an empty stomach."Ash said. "So, here..."

He handed a few apples to Denise, who accepted the apples.

"Oh! Uh...thanks, Ash."Denise said.

She then sent out Turtwig and Eevee to share the three apples with Shinx.

Denise then opened her bag and took out a dark pink berry.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"It's a Magost Berry."Denise explained. "A berry that is widely said to have a finely balanced flavor, here try one."

Denise gave a Magost Berry piece to Ash and he took a bite on it.

"Hey its great!"Ash said as he took another bite on the berry.

Turtwig didn't seem to wanting it, though.

"Hey, it tastes good, so eat."Ash stated.

Again, Turtwig refused, so he forced the berry for Ash to bite on.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"Ash asked. "You sure can be a stubborn Pokémon when you want to be."

"Mmm, so yummy."Denise mumbled sweetly as she took another bite on her apple.

Shinx bit the Magost Berry piece that Denise gave him and licked his lips at the sweetness.

Denise's Turtwig and Eevee were eating their apples calmly.

"You like the fruits isn't?"Denise asked.

"Turtwig."Denise's Turtwig said with a smile.

Eevee and Shinx nodded in agreement.

"You know, Ash."Denise said. "I think that's why Turtwig refused to dodge all the attacks during your battle with Paul."

There was a growl on Ash's Turtwig's stomach making it blush in embarrassment.

Eevee giggled, while Shinx snickered and Denise's Turtwig just smiled.

"C'mon, you can't fool me, I knew you were hungry."Ash said. "Here, you can have half of mine..."

He broke the last apple in half and gave the half to Turtwig, while keeping the other half to himself.

Denise's Turtwig gestured Ash's Turtwig to accept the apple piece.

Ash's Turtwig accepted the apple as everyone munched on their fruits.

"Come on now, you and I are buddies now."Ash said with a smile. "So, don't act like that we don't know each other."

"That's right, Turtwig."Denise replied. "Me and my pokemon are buddies too."

"Yeah, I only asked you to dodge because it was the right thing to do."Ash commented.

That made Turtwig excited as it jumped and bit onto Ash again.

Suddenly, they heard a rustle on the bushes, only to be seeing another Stantler.

"Turtwig, whatever you do, don't look at him!"Ash shouted as he ran blindly.

"Hey, Ash! Wait!"Denise protested.

Ash bumped into a tree making wild Beedrills appear.

"Oh no..."Denise said nervously.

"Beedrills! WAH!"Ash shouted as he grabbed Denise by the hand and making a run for it.

Denise's Turtwig, Eevee and Shinx ran after their trainer and shouted in fright as they got chased by the Beedrills.

The wild Stantler sweat dropped from the sight.

As they ran, the two trainers saw Dawn and Brock.

"Ash! Denise!"Dawn and Brock called out in relief.

They then notice the group of Beedrills that were chasing the two trainers.

"BEEDRILLS!"Brock and Dawn shouted.

They joined the chase with their Pokemon.

They kept running until Ash bumped into a giant bear.

He was pushed back, while Turtwig had let go of Ash's head.

"Whoa..."Brock said.

The Bear Pokemon caused all the Beedrills to fly away.

Dawn brought her Pokédex out to scan the wild Pokémon.

 _"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokédex said. _"An excellent tree climber, it can snap trees with its front legs and eats the fallen fruits of it."_

Ursaring began to roar at Ash in anger.

Turtwig refused to be frightened and used Bite on Ursaring's head.

The Hibernator Pokemon shook off the move.

"Turtwig, stop it!"Ash begged as he tried to hold onto Ursaring.

"Look out!"Brock and the two sisters shouted.

"Pika Pi!"Pikachu called out.

Ash and his Turtwig were smashed towards the tree and the ground.

Ursaring made another attempt to attack Ash.

Ash's Turtwig distracted the Hibernator Pokémon with Tackle.

As Ursaring tried to strike back, Turtwig actually dodged it.

"Hey your Turtwig is actually good at dodging, after all!"Denise said with a relieved smile.

"Alright, then!"Ash said. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail! Turtwig, use Razor Leaf!"

"Turtwig use Absorb, Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered. "And Shinx use Thunder Wave!"

All the attacks succeeded, but only made Ursaring even more angrier than before.

"I think I would liked it, if it was a teddiursa."Denise commented nervously.

It used Hyber Beam, which resulted the heroes and their Pokemon to run away.

"We finally got out of that crazy forest!"Dawn said.

"Yeah, but so did that mad Ursaring!"Denise reminded.

Just then, they saw Paul with his Chimchar.

"Look out!"Paul shouted.

Everybody got out of the way.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel."Paul ordered.

Chimchar used Flame Wheel and the wild Ursaring got trapped in it.

"Okay, Pokéball, get it!"Paul said throwing another empty Pokeball at Ursaring.

It shook for a few moments and it then stopped.

"That's amazing, Ursaring's been caught!"Dawn said.

"Yeah, but we'll see how long."Ash stated with a frown. "If Paul doesn't thinks that they're strong enough, he just lets them go."

Paul checked Ursaring's moves in his Pokedex.

"This one is not bad, so I think I'll keep it."Paul admitted.

"Hey Paul..."Ash said.

"Are you still holding onto that lame Turtwig of yours?"Paul asked.

"Huh?"Ash said.

"You should know that by our last battle that Pokemon is pathetic."Paul stated.

That made Denise's Turtwig mad, while Eevee and Shinx growled at the rude trainer.

"You don't get it do you?"Ash asked. "If you work with them, they'll get stronger, let's battle once more."

"Forget it, you can't win."Paul replied as he began to walk away.

"Hold on, Paul."Denise said. "Since you already battled Ash, I would like to have a battle with you."

"Huh?!"Ash, Brock and Dawn said in unison.

Paul looked at Denise and Shinx before sneering.

"Fine, but don't cry if you lose."He said.

"We'll see about that..."Denise commented with a smirk as Shinx stepped forward ready to battle.

Paul grew amused by this and sent out his Chimchar.

It was Denise's Shinx vs Paul's Chimchar.

Denise's Turtwig and Eevee were safely in their pokeballs.

"After you."Paul said.

"Okay! Shinx use Tackle!"Denise ordered.

Shinx charged at Chimchar.

"Dodge and use scratch."Paul ordered.

Chimchar went close to Shinx.

"Quick dodge it."Denise said.

Shinx obeyed and dodged the scratch attack.

"Now use Thunder Wave!"Denise ordered.

Shinx sents a Thunder Wave to paralyze the Fire Type.

"Ember!"Paul stated.

Chimchar fired small fire balls at the Thunder Wave causing the moves to explode.

"Now Shinx use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Shinx sents a Spark at Chimchar.

"Chimchar dig!"Paul ordered.

Denise gasped."What?!"

Chimchar goes underneath the ground causing Shinx to grow nervous.

"Use scratch!"Paul said.

Chimchar comes out of the hole behind Shinx!

"Shinx use Leer!"Denise ordered.

Shinx glares at Chimchar before dodging the attack.

"Chimchar dig!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar went underneath the ground making Shinx glance at each side.

"Chimchar use Scratch!"Paul stated.

Chimchar does silly faces at Shinx making the Flash Pokemon confused and attacks him with scratch.

"That tears it! Shinx aim Thunder Wave at the holes!"Denise ordered.

Shinx sends a Thunder Wave that goes in each hole.

Chimchar cries out in pain of the Thunder Wave.

"Not so fast...quick Ember!"Paul said.

Chimchar fired Ember at Shinx.

"Hurry Shinx into one of the holes!"Denise protested.

Shinx quickly went into one of the holes to dodge the Fire Type move.

"That's awsome!"Ash said.

"Very clever on jumping to one of those holes."Brock said with a smile.

"Nice one, Shinx..."Denise commented proudly.

"Foolish mistake."Paul stated with a smirk. "Chimchar use Dig!"

Denise paled. "Oh no!"

Chimchar goes beneath the ground and throws Shinx out!

"Ground Type moves have advantages on Electric types."Dawn said worriedly.

"Shinx quick use Thunder Wave!"Denise called out.

Shinx glares at the Chimp Pokemon and zaps it with Thunder Wave.

Chimchar fells to the ground in front of Paul with a few wounds.

Shinx landed safely in front of Denise with a few scratches.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar charged at Shinx with Flame Wheel.

"Shinx Tackle!"Denise ordered.

Shinx charges at Chimchar when suddenly gets surrounded by Electric energy.

"Whoa that's Wild Charge!"Ash said.

"Pika..."Pikachu whispered in amazement.

Then the two foe pokemons bashed into each other causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared it showed Chimchar and Shinx glaring at each other waiting for one of them to faint.

Both of them had more wounds by their moves.

They then both collapsed into the ground with swirls on their eyes.

It was a Tie!

"Huh? A tie?!"Denise said in surprise.

"Like my first battle..."Ash said.

Denise returns Shinx into his pokeball.

"Thanks Shinx, you were amazing."She said with a small smile.

Paul returned Chimchar into its pokeball.

"I'll look forward for our next battle."He stated with a smirk. "See ya later, Denise."

"Umm...bye."Denise said.

Dawn walked up to her twin sister with Ash,Brock, Pikachu and Piplup.

"That was great, Denise."Dawn said with a smile.

"Shinx has gone pretty strong."Ash said.

"It was a impressive strategy."Brock commented.

"Thanks guys."Denise said kindly and looks at the direction where Paul left.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**


	7. Like it or Lup it

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 7:** **Like it or Lup It!**

In darkened Pokémon Contest Hall, with an announcer introducing the next Coordinator to perform.

 _"We're ready to go for the Jubilife City Contest, so let's put our hands up for our first coordinator from Twinleaf Town Dawn!"_ the Announcer stated.

The light shun on Dawn, who was wearing a long green dress.

The crowd cheered at her as she takes out a pokeball.

"Piplup here we go, spotlight!"Dawn said.

The pokeball opened and Piplup came out gracefully.

"Alright, Piplup bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered with a smile.

Piplup creates a large ring of bubbles around it as it spins around releasing the attack.

The bubbles then fall and explode, amazing the audience.

Dawn continues to smile confidently before looking up and seeing that Piplup is getting dizzy from spinning around over and over.

Piplup then falls to the ground, hitting the Contest Hall floor hard.

Dawn rubs the back of her neck and looks over to Ash, Denise and Brock, who were holding up cards with red X's on the showing that her appeal failed.

"Nice try, but not quiet."Ash said with a awkward smile.

"Pika pi."Pikachu said in agreement.

"No one would've said it was easy."Brock reminded.

"We may have messed up, but we look great doing it!"Dawn said confidently.

"Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"That's the spirt, sis!"Denise encouraged.

"Shinx!"Shinx said with a smile.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam and spin at the same time!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup once again jumps into the air and start spinning around while using Bubble Beam, but quickly becomes dizzy.

The bubbles then rain down on Ash, Denise, Brock, Pikachu and Shinx who dance around trying to avoid them.

Piplup hits the dirt again and Dawn runs over to it in worry.

Once again, Ash, Denise and Brock hold out their cards with red x's.

Pikachu and Shinx sweat dropped.

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival_

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart_

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _We can change the world_

 _Pokémon!_

A while later Ash and his friends were sitting down eating a delicious lunch with their pokemon.

Denise took out Turtwig and Eevee so they could eat as well.

As Pikachu and Shinx eat their meals, Piplup nods to itself and runs into the high grass.

Brock turns his head to Pikachu and Shinx, but wonders where Piplup was.

"That's strange, Piplup was here a minute ago."Brock said.

On the opposite side of the grass, Piplup jumps into the air and starts to practice its Bubble Beam appeal.

Like last time however, Piplup becomes dizzy and hits the ground.

By the time Piplup gets up, Quagsire, Golduck, Poliwag and a Wooper run past and smash into the small penguin Pokémon.

Piplup isn't impressed, but Golduck starts to rant and rave.

Piplup nods and motions to them to let it deal with their problem.

Golduck was incredibly surprised at this, even more so when Piplup tells them to follow it.

The other Pokémon nod and follow Piplup's march.

Watching all of this was Ash, Dawn, Denise Brock, Pikachu and Eevee who start to follow them in secret.

"I wonder what Piplup is doing with those water pokemon."Denise commented.

"Going on a march?"Ash suggested as he took out his Pokedex.

 _"Golduck, the Duck Pokemon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It makes it's homes on lakes and is able to swim faster than a gold medallist."_

"It looks like Piplup is leading them to somewhere."Dawn stated.

"Let's follow them and see where."Brock whispered.

"Right!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

Piplup and the group comes across Ludicolos dancing happily around their own little pile of berries.

The Penguin Pokemon marches over to the Ludicolos and tries to talk to the less than impressed trio as Ash and his friends look on.

"Who are those pokemon?"Denise asked.

"Their Ludicolo."Brock replied.

Denise checks Ludicolo on her Pokedex.

 _"Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokemon."_ Denise's Pokedex stated. _"When Ludicolo hears a happy song, its power grow strong and they just have to dance."_

"So what is Piplup doing anyway?"Dawn asked.

"Looks like Piplup is not very happy of what the three of them did."Ash suggested.

The Ludicolo trio then wave their hands at Piplup, uninterested at what the young Pokémon has to say.

They then spit out a triple Water Gun at Piplup which makes it even more angry.

In response to this, Piplup jumps up and tries a Peck attack on Ludicolo.

The attack fails however, but Piplup gets back up and puts its wing to its chest proudly.

"I think Piplup is trying to help the other pokemon like their leader."Denise said.

"Shinx."Shinx stated with a frown.

On land, Piplup tries another Peck attack which was quickly dodged by the Ludicolo.

Piplup was thrown out into the middle of the lake and smacks into Team Rocket's periscope.

Then the scope turns around and manages to throw Piplup back into the lake.

At this, Ash, Dawn, Denise, Brock, Pikachu and Shinx run out from the high grass.

"Piplup!"Dawn called out.

The Magikarp submarine then emerges from the lake and Team Rocket pop out of their sub and begin to recite their motto.

"Listen closely, is that a voice that I hear?"

"Well, it's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And right in your ear!"

"Bringing total chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear at its places!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting all the do gooders in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Whatever you guys are doing here, it can't be good!"Ash said angrily.

"Your so selfish stealing all of your pokémon will be good for us."Jessie said with a evil smile.

"Think of someone else for change!"James stated.

Piplup swam back weakly to land as it yelled at Team Rocket bravely.

"It looks like that Golduck has Piplup for a Poké-payroll, huh?"Meowth commented with a smirk.

"Some bodyguard."Jessie said in agreement.

"I get it!"Dawn groaned as she covered her face. "They needed someone to fight for them and Piplup agreed!"

Piplup began to use Peck on the submarine, but failed as it was splashed back into the water.

"Piplup, stop!"Dawn pleaded.

"Pikachu, quick! Use Thunderbolt, now!"Ash ordered.

"Shinx use Thunder Wave!"Denise ordered.

Both Pikachu and Shinx used their electric attacks causing Team Rocket to startle as they hid in their submarine.

"Cowards."Denise muttered.

Then two long ropes appeared tying the Ludicolos, the four Water Type Pokémon, Pikachu and Shinx.

They cried out as they tried to resist the pull.

Piplup came back to the shore and tried to break the ropes with its beak.

The Penguin Pokemon then made an attempt to peck the machine, only to be sent back to the water again.

Piplup tried again, but failed once more.

"I know that Piplup promised to help them out, but I hope this isn't a big mistake!"Dawn said in worry.

"Come on, Pipluo you can do it!"Denise encouraged.

All of a sudden, multiple robots of Remoraid came flying out of the Magikarp submarine's mouth.

They bashed into Piplup multiple times, who used Bubblebeam to try and destroy them.

"Look at them all!"Ash stated. "They're everywhere!"

More robots pushed and bashed Piplup around making it weak.

Piplup then jumped in the air and used the Spin Bubblebeam technique.

All of the robot Remoraids began to be destroyed and they all vanished.

The four trainers were astonished of what they just saw.

The Penguin Pokemon then landed on the ground gracefully.

"Yeah! That's showing them, Piplup!"Dawn said proudly. "But, you're not done yet! Keep it up!"

Piplup spun around using more Bubblebeam attack with a spin.

The attack surrounded the Magikarp submarine and began to create a whirlpool.

The Ludicolos, the Water Type Pokémon, Pikachu and Shinx were now free.

Dawn hugged Piplup in happiness.

"Is everyone okay?"Brock asked.

The Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Shinx jumped into Denise's arms.

"Oh Shinx, I'm so happy your safe."Denise said kindly.

Team Rocket groaned as they opened their hatch.

Pikachu and Shinx glared at them.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

"Shinx use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Shinx used their attacks to electrify Team Rocket and making the submarine explode releasing all the berries inside it.

All the berries fell on the land, confusing Golduck and the other Pokémon.

"Man, this is weird."Ash commented. "How did Team Rocket managed to get all these berries?"

"Shinx!"Shinx said.

Denise notice something shiny that Shinx was holding with his teeth.

"What do you got there, Shinx?"She asked.

Shinx placed the thing on Denise's hand so she can check it out.

It was a familiar deep blue stone that would make some pokemon evolve.

A Water Stone!

"Whoa! A Water Stone, thanks Shinx."Denise said with a smile.

Shinx giggled as Denise's rubbed his head.

Golduck picked uo a berry in realization and made a truce with the three Ludicolos.

The exhausted Team Rocket groaned as they were out of the river.

"And to think, I loved swimming as a girl."Jessie mumbled.

As they all looked up to see the three Ludicolos and the four Water Type Pokémon glaring at them with white light on their eyes.

"Uh...you're wondering where we got all these berries from."Jessie said nervously. "We were actually keeping them for you, you know...safe-keeping!"

"You can't blame us that we were all having a little snack."James complained.

All the Pokémon fired Water Gun at Team Rocket causing them to fly into the sky.

"I'm starting to enjoy this...the ocean breezes...the blue water in my head."Jessica said kindly. "If only there were violins, I would very enjoy this!"

"Oh, touching."James muttered. "Sadly, this is not the time to be cracking up."

"Oh yeah! I'll be cracking up if you weren't there to interrupt it!"Jessica said angrily.

"And you wonder why we're a team..."Meowth said simply as he shrugged.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight.

The Water Pokemon cheered at their victory.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was now evening.

All the berries were piled up ready for the Water Pokemon to eat.

The four heroes waved farewell at the Wild Pokemon, who did the same.

"Take care, everyone!"Dawn called out.

"See ya!"Ash said.

"We hope to see you real soon!"Denise reminded.

Pikachu, Piplup, and Shinx waved to the Pokémon, who waved back.

The four heroes with their Pokémon are now on their way to Jublife City.

"Wow, if it wasn't for Piplup, we would've been straight out."Ash admitted.

"Like a stick on the mud."Denise chuckled.

"Piplup, you were awsome!"Dawn said happily. "Let's try that move of art one more time!"

Piplup nodded with sparks in it's eyes.

"Now Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup leaped up and twirled around while using Bubblebeam making them sparkle beautifully like fireworks.

"Wow, that's it."Ash said.

"Hey Dawn, Piplup is looking stronger."Brock commented.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu said.

"I feel like we're ready for out Pokemon Contest now."Dawn said confidently. "Great Piplup, your looking good."

Piplup landed safely and smiled.

"It's impressive, sis."Denise said with a smile and looked at Shinx. "But we'll do greater, right Shinx?"

"Shinx!"Shinx said with a proud look.

"Hey Dennie, race you to Jubilife City!"Dawn stated as she and Piplup started running.

"We'll see about that!"Denise replied with a smirk.

The two sisters leaped up with their pokemon, while Pikachu, Ash and Brock followed from behind.

 _After coming to the aide of some pokemon in need with Piplup skills going to the top and into competitive form, our heroes journey continues!_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**


	8. Gymbaliar!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 8:** **Gymbaliar!**

Somewhere...

There was a battle going on between two people and their Pokémon.

One of them was a Dustox and the other was a Marowak.

The two trainers were having a battle.

"Now, Dustox! Use Sleep Powder!"Jessie ordered.

Dustox made yellow spores of powder began to float towards Marowak's way.

"Marowak! Deflect it!"Jeffrey ordered.

The Ground Type Pokémon mowed the powder away with its bone.

"Uh oh!"James and Mewoth said nervously.

"Now, Marowak! Use Bonemerang!"Jeffrey ordered.

Marowak threw its bone, which Dustox dodged the attack.

"That's my Dustox!"Jessie said and notice the bone spinning another way.

The bone hit Dustox from behind.

"Now, finish it with Bone Club!"Jeffrey ordered.

Dustox was knocked out as it was sent sliding on the floor with swirls on its eyes.

"Oh dear...Dustox is unable to continue."James said. "The victory goes to Jeffrey of Mocha Town."

"Great staff, Marowak!"Jeffrey said in victory.

"Marowak!"Marowak said happily.

Jeffrey walked up to the counter, which had a badge in it.

"That means we get a badge, right?"He asked.

"Take it."James said sadly.

With that, Jeffrey sang that he and Marowak won the badge leaving the building.

"The shame lost again."James said as he removed his glasses.

Both Jessie and Meowth took their glasses off to reveal their faces.

"You keep losing and we ain't got no strategy!"Meowth commented.

"Did you have to go and find me a trainer with an annoying tick?"Jessie asked and sighed. "Like talent?"

* * *

A While Later...

Meowth went out of a store that he went to buy lunch.

"How come buying munchies are always on my dine?"He mumbled.

"Croagunk!"

Meowth turned around and saw a wild Croagunk, who turned his face to look at him.

The Scratch Cat Pokemon turned his head with a hint of nerve.

 _"That Croagunk looks like a big bad faced bully to me."_ Meowth thought and frowned. _"Time for me and my munchies to go on out of here..."_

The Scratch Cat Pokemon then began to walk away and then notice the wild Croagunk following him.

 _"Huh?! That lousy creep is following_ me!?"Meowth thought. _"Don't be a wimp, your heading to the same direction like that opp just walk!"_

He stopped walking, only to see the Toxic Mouth Pokémon stop at the same time!

 _"Time out."_ Meowth thought. _"So why do you stop when I stop? I'm gone!"_

The Scratch Cat Pokemon began to run even more faster making the Croagunk run in the same level.

 _"I better scram before I become the munchie!"_ Meowth thought in panic.

He ran to the fake Powerzone Gym.

"Hey! Leave me alone, ballon brat!"Meowth shouted. "Guys, help me!"

He ran to Jessie and James.

"Why? A new friend?"Jessie asked while holding a book.

"This weirdo has been following me in the store!"Meowth said nervously pointing at Croagunk.

"Ooh! Who's that Pokémon?"Jessie asked as she stood up.

James brought out his cards to see which Pokémon it is.

"Yes, here it is, Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon."He said looking at the card that showed the picture of Croagunk. "Croagunk has poison in its cheeks and it can spray poison from its fingertips, it also makes noise by extending it's poison sack."

"Croak croak."Croagunk croaked.

"Creep."Meowth muttered.

Croagunk kept croaking like it was saying something.

"Wonder what's that about?"James asked.

"You guys are all so boring."Meowth translated. "What a boring munch of big fat paws, how do you stand it? That's what it's saying."

"How rude."James and Jessie said in unison.

Croagunk kept croaking.

"Say whatever you like."Jessie said. "But must it be with such a puss on?"

"Yes, that face."James said and placed his card on his mouth. "Perhaps if we cover those teeth, so it can look more friendlier"

He tried to hide Croagunk's teeth making the Toxic Mouth Pokemon jab James a purple glowing move.

James landed on his back as his forehead grew purple in pain.

"My gut...ow..."He groaned.

"Wha-What move was that?"Jessie asked.

"It's called Poison Jab."Meowth answered looking at the card.

Croagunk kept croaking.

"Sound like Croagunk is still bored."Meowth translated.

"Say I know."Jessie said with a smile. "I'vs just the thing! Be bored no more!"

Croagunk croaked once more.

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scene shows Ash and Pikachu in the tree and watching the flying Sinnoh Pokemon in the sky.

 _It's all about the challenges._

 _It's a brand new game and a brand new world._

Then Paul and Ash glaring at each other, while Denise glared at Amy.

Their Pokemons did the same.

Camera showed Dawn wearing a pink dress, while Denise wore a fancier magenta dress.

They took out their pokeballs showing Buneary, Piplup, Eevee and Ralts.

 _New rivals_ _as you fight for survival_

 _Nothing can stop you,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _Pokémon!_

Denise's Shinx tackles Zoey's Glameow

Aipom fighting Gym Leader Roark's Cranidos

 _It's all about the battle._

 _You gotta play smart_

Palkia in a big cliff and Lucario watching it, then the fighting/Steel Pokemon turned around and saw another Legendary Pokemon in a snowy background,Dialga.

 _You gotta move faster behind_ _every win there's a chance to begin, again!_

 _You gotta take it all if you wanna be a Master..._

 _Pokémon!_

 _Pokémon!_

Scenes shows Dawn and Denise sitting down, while leaning against a large pokeball, Brock, Ash and Pikachu sat at the top of it.

 _It's time for adventure,_ _Diamond and Pearl_

 _We can change the world_

 _Pokémon!_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock were making their way to Jubilife City for the two sisters first Pokémon Contest.

Eevee was on Denise's right shoulder.

As they were walking, they were stopped by a Pokémon that leaped right in front of them.

"A Scizor!"Ash said.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

Denise took out her Pokedex.

 _"Scizor, the Pincer_ Pokémon."Denise's Pokedex stated. _"It intimidates its foes by its claws, and print it with the eye-like pattern."_

"Wow, cool!"Dawn remarked.

"Looks tough."Denise commented.

"Scizor!"A girl called out as she rushed to the Pincer Pokemon. "Hey can't you slow down? You don't have to be that big of a rush!"

Brock fell in love at the sight of her.

"Hello!"He said lovingly as he made a stance towards the girl. "As far as I'm concerned, the only place you should rush to is by my side!"

"Really?"The girl asked.

Dawn, Denise and Ash sweat dropped by the reaction.

"No."Dawn complained. "Not again."

"Eevee."Eevee muttered.

The three trainers went up to the girl.

"That Scizor is great, is it yours?"Denise asked.

"It sure is, Scizor is my all type fave!"the girl replied. "Anyway, I heard there's a Gym close by! Do you all know if that's true?"

"A Gym?"Ash asked in confusion.

"I remember that the closest Gym from here is in Oreburgh City."Dawn replied.

"My sister is right, it's past Jubilife City."Denise responded.

"No that's not what I mean."the girl replied. "I'm talking about a brand new Gym that just opened up! That's what we're looking for!"

"A brand new Gym?"Ash asked.

"That's really strange."Denise said folding her arms.

Eevee nodded. "Eev."

"It's called the Powerzone Gym."The girl explained.

"What do you say we go find it, too?"Ash suggested.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said in agreement.

"I'd love to see how a real Gym operates."Dawn commented.

"Oh trust me it will be great."Denise said confidently.

"Then, let's all go look for it."the girl suggested. "Oh, Minnie's what they call me."

"Hi, I'm Ash."Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu replied.

"I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you."Dawn said sweetly.

"And I'm her twin sister, Denise."Denise replied with a kind smile.

"Eevee!"Eevee giggled.

"Nice to meet you!"Minnie stated. "Come on! Let's go!

"Right!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison as they followed her.

Brock groaned. "The name's Brock, whether you break my heart or not."

* * *

A Moment After...

The five trainers made their way to find the Powerzone Gym.

"To tell you the honest truth, I'm not that very good of a battler at all."Milly said. "Word is, that the Powerzone Gym takes the Pokémon that loses there and trains them to make them strong!"

"That's such a nice thing to do."Dawn said.

"It sounds interesting."Denise remarked.

"Sure is."Minnie replied. "I figured that they could help me too."

They then saw the Gym and went inside where a battle was happening.

It was Croagunk versus a Sandslash.

"Use Furn Swipes, Sandslash!"A young boy ordered.

The Sandslash made a slash towards Croagunk, but the Toxic Mouth Pokémon dodged the attack.

"Wow! Look at 'em go."Ash said with a smile.

"Sandslash and Croagunk are doing great."Minne said sweetly.

Both Ash and Dawn took out their Pokédex.

"That's a Sandslash!"Dawn said.

"And that's a Croagunk."Ash said as he checked his Pokédex.

 _"Sandslash, the Mouse_ Pokémon."Dawn's Pokedex said. _"When it runs, or shoves sand in order to hide itself quick."_

 _"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth_ Pokémon."Ash's Pokedex said. _"It lives in swamps and forests, where there is very little light, it prefers on moist places."_

The boy's Sandslash aimed a Sand-Attack at Croagunk.

"Dodge, then use Poison Jab!"Jessie ordered.

Croagunk dodged the Attack and jabbed the Poison Type move on Sandslash.

The Mouse Pokemon got knocked out by the blow.

"Sandslash, are you okay?"the young boy asked.

"Sandslash is unable to battle!"James stated. "Princess Powerzone wins!"

"That's me!"Jessie said sweetly.

"You were great, Sandslash."the young boy said.

"Sandslash."Sandslash said sadly.

The Gym Leader workers walked up to the boy and Sandslash.

"A valiant effort."Jessie said with a smile. "But no badge."

"Fear not, we will train your Sandslash."James stated.

"We will super charge your Sandslash."Meowth said with a smile.

"Thank you so much."the young boy said and looked at Sandslash. "Isn't that nice of them?"

"Sandslash."Sandslash said with a smile.

The boy returned Sandslash and gave the Pokéball to them.

"I'll be back later."He said.

"Much later!"Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison.

"So what they say is true..."Denise said with a smile.

"Alright! Excuse me!"Ash called out. "We'd like a battle, too!"

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said in agreement.

"Me, too! If you don't mind!"Minnie stated.

"With pleasure!"Jessie, James and Meowth said in unison.

They gasped at the sight of them then turned their backs to make a plan.

"Excuse us, is something wrong?"Minnie asked.

"Is something wrong?"Ash asked.

The trio instantly stood up.

"Oh no no no no! Everything couldn't be right!"Jessie replied. "I'm your not so humble Gym Leader, Princess Powerzone! And I'll battle..."

"I will!"Ash answered.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu replied.

"Me too!"Denise remarked with a excited smile.

"Eevee!"Eevee said.

Jessie pointed at Minnie.

"So you asked first?"She asked.

"Alright!"Minnie said sweetly.

"Oh man."Ash groaned. "I could've sworn that I asked first!"

Denise and Eevee sighed in defeat.

So Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise watched as the battle between Minnie and Princess Powerzone was about to begin.

"We will first familiarize ourselves with the Powerzone Gym Rules..."James stated.

"All Gyms have different rules."Brock said with his arms folded.

"I bet is one on one or three on three."Ash said with a smile.

"I wonder what kind of badge they have?"Denise suggested.

"Let's find out, excuse me sir!"Dawn said. "Can I see the Gym Badge before the battle starts?"

 _"Yikes! We gave away our last one!"_ Jessie thought.

 _"And I haven't had the time to fudge some more!"_ Meowth thought nervously.

James showed the heroes the Powerzone Badge.

"Here it."He said.

The badge looked like bottle caps grouped together into three with signs on them.

"Wow, that's a Gym Badge, huh?"Dawn asked with a smile.

"Cool."Denise remarked.

"That's original, all right."Ash replied in confusion.

"Wow, you're not kidding."Brock commented.

"Sorry, but they look like plain old bottle caps, if you ask me."Minnie stated.

"How dare you insult the princess's prized crowns!"James said angrily making them sweat drop. "The Shine! The Glints! The Glamour! You kids appreciate what good badge design is all about now do you?!"

A moment after, the battle began.

"So now that we understand each other, ready?"James asked.

"Ready!"Jessie replied.

"All set!"Minnie answered.

"Minnie! With your ravishing beauty, you've got to win this one-Agh!" Brock started.

But he was interrupted by Jessie throwing her glove at him.

"Quiet!"Jessie snapped. "If that's ow we're scoring, then I will!"

"Your wrong!"Brock argued as he stood up. "Minnie will!"

"Fine then! Referee!"Jessie said. "Referee!"

"Ugh...Gym Leader wins!"James stated.

"Yahoo!"Jessie cheered for herself.

Minnie sweat dropped.

"Nice going, Brock."Denise mumbled.

"Eevee..."Eevee muttered.

"Ash are Gym battles always like this?"Dawn asked.

Ash looked unsure.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a awkward smile.

The real battle then began.

"And begin!"James declared.

"Croagunk, use Poison Sting!"Jessie ordered.

The Toxic Mouth Pokémon fired off the poison needles aimed at Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge with Quick Attack!"Minnie ordered.

Scizor dodged all the needles and charged right at Croagunk.

"Whoa!"Ash said with a smile.

"That's some awsome speed!"Densie commented.

"Eev!"Eevee shrieked in amazement.

"Scizor, use Slash!"Minnie ordered.

Croagunk was slashed by the direct hit move.

"Scigor use Metal Claw!"Minnie ordered.

Then Scigor knocked the Toxic Mouth Pokemon out with Metal Claw.

"Croagunk!"Jessie said in shock.

Croagunk collapsed in the floor.

"Nice going, Scizor!"Minnie said sweetly.

"Scizor."Scizor replied.

"Alright!"Ash said happily.

"Scizor sure doesn't waste time."Dawn remarked.

"That means we win isn't that right sir?"Minnie asked.

"Uh... Uh...Croagunk...is...is...unable to...to..." James said nervously.

"Croagunk snap out of it!"Jessie protested.

Croagunk was able to recover with a flash.

"What?"Minnie said in surprise.

"That Gym Leader sure is skilful all right."Denise stated.

"Yeah, but not the referee."Ash replied.

"Yeah talk about lousy call."Brock said.

"Let's see now, where were we?"Jessie said with a smirk. "Croagunk, use Poison Sting!"

Croagunk used Brick Break instead of Poison Sting.

"Scizor! Dodge that!"Minnie ordered.

Scizor dodged the Fighting Type move.

"Once more!"Jessie ordered.

Croagunk made a hit towards Scizor.

"Let's wrap this up, Poison Jab!"Jessie ordered.

Croagunk once again jabbed Scizor making it get knocked out.

Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise gasped in shock.

"No! Scizor!"Minnie called out.

"Scizor is unable to battle!"James stated. "The winner is Princess Powerzone!"

"That's me!"Jessie replied proudly.

"Croagunk."Croagunk said simply.

Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise walked up to Minnie.

"That was a tough battle."Brock said sadly.

"Sure was, it was so close..."Denise commented.

"Well, I never expected it to be easy."Minnie said with a smile.

"And you are right."Jessie said. "But have no worries."

"At our Gym, losers are number one."James said with a smile.

"We'll take Scizor!"Jessie said angrily.

"And teach that loser to win!"James stated.

"You may be a loss cause, but your Scizor isn't!"Meowth admitted with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not nice!"Dawn protested

"You are supposed to be nice to the challengers."Denise reminded with a frown.

"But, it's nice that you will help Scizor out."Minnie said with a nervous smile.

"And help we will!"Jessie replied.

"When it comes to service, we're second to none."James said.

"We'll wip your Scizor into good shape."Meowth remarked.

"That's great, thank you so much!"Minnie said kindly.

"Scizor."Scizor said.

"Okay, so now it's our turn to battle!"Ash stated with a smile.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Sorry, but my empty stomach is telling me that it's time for lunch,"Jessie reminded.

"You're kidding, right?"Denise asked.

"And look here, my Croagunk is so tired out from battle that it can't catch its breath."Jessie commented gesturing to the Poison-Fighting Type Pokémon.

Croagunk was croaking and didn't seem hungry.

"Am I seeing things?"Dawn asked. "Croagunk looks fine."

"Well, I'm hungry."Brock said. "So, why don't we all take a lunch break?"

"Sure that's fine!"Ash said in agreement.

"Can't battle without a empty stomach."Denise said with a smile.

Eevee nodded. "Eevee."

"And Minnie, you can join us if you want to."Brock added.

"Thanks! I will!"Minnie said with a smile and looked at Scizor. "Scizor, you'll behave right?"

"Scizor."Scizor replied.

Minnie returned Scizor into its pokeball and gave it to James.

"Take care of Scizor."She said.

"Like one of our own."James remarked.

Minnie went up to Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise.

"You won't believe what a good cook Brock is."Dawn stated with a smile.

"I can't wait."Minnie answered.

The group then left for lunch.

"There's one more every minute."James said.

"They're suckers all right, snatching Scizor was a blast."Meowth stated.

"Then you'll love what's on next."Jessie replied.

"What?"James and Meowth asked in confusion.

"An idea, who's time has come."Jessie answered with a smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

The group went back to the Powerzone Gym, Jessie and Croagunk were all set to battle.

"Aipom I choose you!"Ash stated as he threw his pokeball.

Aipom came out ready for battle.

"Alright, let's begin!"James declared.

"Now Croagunk, Brick Break!"Jessie ordered.

Croagunk's hand glowed white.

"Dodge then use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom dodged the moved and sent stars at Croagunk hitting it.

"Great Aipom!"Ash said. "Now use Focus Punch!"

Aipom's tail glowed white and it hit Croagunk with strong force.

"Poison Jab!"Jessie ordered.

Croagunk jabbed Aipom with Poison Jab making it fell on the floor.

"Aipom are you okay?"Ash asked.

Aipom stood up and then winced a little.

"I like that move!"Jessie stated with a smile. "So let's use it once more!"

Croagunk used Poison Jab as it approached Aipom.

The two sisters looked at the battle in shock with Minnie and Brock.

"Aipom can't take two of those."Brock commented.

"Quick use Double Team!"Ash ordered.

Aipom used Double Team making Croagunk confused.

"Now Aipom Swift!"Ash stated.

Aipom sent stars at Croagunk and hitting it.

"Now let's finish this with Focus Punch, Aipom!"Ash stated.

Aipom used Focus Punch at Croagunk hitting it hard making Jessie, James and Meowth shocked.

Croagunk was knocked out.

"Ash wins it!"Denise said sweetly.

"Eevee!"Eevee said in happiness.

"Well done."Dawn replied.

"What do you say referee?"Brock asked.

"Croagunk is unable to battle, Aipom is the winner."James said sadly.

"We did it Aipom!"Ash said happily.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said in joy.

However Jessie then says that Ash must win another battle and sends out her Dustox.

Ash tries to send out Turtwig, but Jessie stops him, saying that in that battle she gets to choose his Pokémon and she chooses Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu wanna battle?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

Pikachu runs onto the field to start the battle.

"Excellent."Jessie remarked.

"Begin!"James ordered.

"Here we go!"Ash reminded.

"Pika!"Pikachu said bravely.

But then a large rubber hand comes out of the ceiling and grabs Pikachu.

Then another robot hand took Eevee.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Eevee!"Denise shouted.

Minnie, Brock and Dawn gasped.

"Who did that?"Minnie asked.

Team Rocket's Meowth Balloon bursts out of the roof of the Gym.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now there's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Pika pi!"Pikachu called out.

"Eev!"Eevee shrieked.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Oh Eevee!"Denise said worriedly.

"They have Scizor, too!"Minnie stated.

"I knew there was something not right!"Dawn said.

"Phonies!"Denise growled.

"How does Team Rocket do that?"Brock asked.

Team Rocket just laughed as they began to fly away.

James noticed that Croagunk was being left behind.

"Say, isn't Croagunk part of the crew?"He asked.

"Croagunk's cheeks freak me out!"Jessie said angrily.

Minnie, Ash, Dawn and Denise made a run for the balloon.

Brock stopped to see Croagunk, then continued running.

"Starly, I choose you!"Ash called out.

"Turtwig, come on out!"Denise ordered.

The two sent out their pokeballs making Starly and Turtwig appear.

"Starly use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

"And Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

Starly popped the balloon by using Quick Attack three times while Turtwig used its Razor Leaf.

Then the balloon landed making Pikachu and Eevee ran for their trainers.

"We're not through yet!"Jessie snapped.

"Pikachu and Eevee's ours!"James stated.

"Make that three minutes!"Meowth commented.

"Dustox, your turn!"Jessie ordered.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee use Water Gun!"Denise ordered. "And Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

Pikachu, Turtwig and Eevee struck Team Rocket with their attacks.

Once again, the evil trio were sent blasting off.

"Maybe we could run a real Gym..."James said.

"When you become a real man!"Jessie growled.

"Man that's a big deal."Meowth muttered.

"Mime mime mime."Mime Jr. said.

"Wobba! Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared in the sky.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Minnie sent Scizor out.

"Oh Scizor, I'm so glad your okay!"She said in relief.

"Scizor."Scizor replied.

"What will do about the other pokeballs?"Dawn asked.

"Well just have to wait until all the trainers get them back."Brock replied.

"Hey, I'll do that."Minnie answered with a smile. "You better get going."

"What about you, Minnie?"Denise asked.

"After what we've been through, I'm not ready to take Gym Battles."Minnie replied with a small smile. "Me and Scizor will wait until the others get their pokemon back."

"Minnie!"Brock said lovingly. "With your kind generosity, you equalled by your great looks!"

Croagunk interrupted Brock with a Poison Jab attack.

"Not you too!"Brock groaned.

Minnie, Ash, Dawn and Denise laughed at the scene so did Pikachu and Eevee.

Then Ash and the two sisters waved goodbye to Minnie except Brock who was unconscious by the Poison Jab attack.

The Heroes then continue their journey to Jubilife City in the sunset.

* * *

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **P.S I am thinking of Denise going to another pokemon adventure with Ash on one of the regions after Sinnoh, which would you prefer?**

 **A. Unova R **egion****

 ** **B. Kalos Region****

 ** **OR****

 ** **C. Alola Region****


	9. Setting the World on Its Buneary!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End  
**

 **Chapter 9: Setting the World on Its Buneary!**

It was morning and Brock was making breakfast involving potatoes.

Ash and Pikachu woke up from their sleeping bag.

Denise was fast asleep in her tent with Turtwig, Eevee and Shinx, while her sister slept in her own tent with Piplup.

But then a familiar scream was heard and waking up them and a flock of Starly.

Denise groaned. "Not again..."

Turtwig, Eevee and Shinx let out a yawn as they followed their trainer out of the tent.

"It's a disaster!"Dawn screeched.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"Ash asked as headed to Dawn's tent.

"Don't you dare come in here!"Dawn responded. "My hair's a complete mess, and nobody sees it!"

"Dawn don't sweat it."Ash reminded. "Come on that's what hats are for."

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Well isn't that a typical male response."Dawn said bitterly.

Her hair was tangled and messy.

"Ash, how I look, I take pride of my appearance."Dawn said.

"But it's just not worth it to get nuts about her."Ash replied.

"That's your opinion!"Dawn stated.

"Dawn, can you just focus on fixing your hair instead of arguing?"Denise reminded as she took a sip of a soda pop can.

"See? You're witnessing a typical morning for this typical family."Brock said with a smile while looking at Croagunk. "But you'll just get used to it."

Croagunk just croaked in response.

Then bubbles went out of Dawn's tent.

"Hey, what was that for?"Ash asked in confusion. "That's weird."

"Do you think?"Brock asked peeling off the last potato. "That was fix her bed head."

"Bonsly."Bonsly said.

Then the potato slipped out of Brock's hand and rolled to Croagunk, who stared at it.

"Hey can you grab that for me?"Brock asked.

The Toxic Mouth Pokémon looked at the potato and at Brock with a smirk.

"Please."Brock said. "Do me a favour."

Croagunk picked up the potato and threw it into the air.

It headed straight for Ash, who backed up to catch it only to fall with Denise.

Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder as he caught the potato.

Two pokemon were watching them from the bushes.

The first one looked like a brown rabbit with yellow fur and brown eyes.

The other had a white body with green hair, two flat, red horns on top of its head, a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

It was a Buneary and Ralts.

Buneary's eyes shined showing that it was in love making Ralts look at her in confusion.

"Nice catch, Pikachu."Brock complimented as he took the potato from Pikachu.

Ash and Denise groaned as they got up.

"Ash, would you watch where your going?"Denise asked as Turtwig, Eevee and Shinx rushed to her side.

"Um...sorry..."Ash said awkwardly and notice Dawn's hair "Hey, what was with the bubblebeam in the tent?"

"Check it out! You see it worked!"Dawn said sweetly as she twirled around as her hair waved in the air. "You like it? I just had the worse pillow head this morning, but Piplup and I sure fixed that..."

"Piplup."Piplup said proudly.

"Wow, I'm impressed."Brock admitted.

"If Eevee could learn bubblebeam, I'm sure I would've done the same thing."Denise commented.

"Eevee."Eevee giggled.

"And it will work on boys and girls!"Dawn stated. "So, why not use Bubblebeam on your pillow head?"

"I would be wearing a hat anyway."Ash reminded with a smile and putting his hands behind his neck.

At that word, Aipom steals Ash's hat and runs away with it.

"Hey! Give me my hat!"Ash demanded as he ran after Aipom. "Aipom that's not funny!"

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Shinx!"Shinx called out.

Pikachu and Shinx made a chase after Aipom.

Pikachu used Quick Attack to pursue and take back Ash's hat.

Unfortunately, the hat covered Pikachu's sight as he didn't notice a motorcycle driving towards him and Shinx.

Then a wild Buneary jumped down and saved Pikachu, while Ralts used Psychic to lift Shinx out of the way.

Ash, Denise and Aipom made it in time to see Pikachu and Shinx safe.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"Ash asked.

"What about you, Shinx?"Denise asked.

Shinx nodded as he rushed to his trainer's side.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said kindly.

"Buneary, thank you."Ash said with a smile as he took his hat back.

"Buneary."Buneary responded.

Denise's eyes went lovey-dovey at the sight of Ralts.

"Aww, aren't you the most cutest psychic pokemon I ever seen!"She admitted sweetly.

"So that's a Buneary?"Dawn asked as she took out her Pokedex.

 _"Buneary, the Rabbit_ Pokémon."Dawn's Pokedex said. _"When it senses danger, it perks its ears up and hide and when it gets cold, it curls itself to get warm."_

Denise checked Ralts on her Pokedex.

 _"Ralts the Feeling Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions, Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings."_

"Hey that was awesome, when you scooped up Pikachu like that."Dawn complimented.

"And your Psychic was impressive Ralts."Denise said kindly.

Shinx looked at Ralts with a smile."Shinx."

"Ralts."Ralts said quietly and blushed while putting her head down.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu answered.

"Buneary!"Buneary said shyly while covering her face with her fur.

She bounces away, slamming into a tree before escaping.

Ralts quickly followed her friend and disappearing in a pile of bushes.

"Aw...I really wanted to catch it."Dawn said sadly.

Denise sighed."The same for me for that Ralts."

Then Shinx jumped into her arms making her smile.

"You two need to be more careful it really doesn't matter where you are you really, you should really look both left and right before crossing the world."Officer Jenny reminded with a frown.

"Sorry, Officer Jenny."Ash apologized.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu said.

"It's so great that you helped us out just like before."Dawn said kindly.

Officer Jenny grew confused by her words.

"Don't you remember me? It's me! Dawn!"Dawn reminded.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise, how could you not recognize us?"Denise asked in surprise.

"You two still have a lot to learn."Brock commented.

"Dawn, Denise, there are many lots of Officer Jenny's."Brock said and showed the three a photo on where all Officer Jennys were taken in a festival.

"Wow, look at them, they all look so alike."Denise stated.

"This was taken in the last country side festivals."Officer Jenny commented.

"I wish I could've been there!"Brock said with a smirk as he took her hands. "But now you're here! And I'm here, too! The name's Brock and my goal other then being here with you is to become the best Pokémon Breeder ever!"

"And I'm the Officer Jenny from Jubilife City and my sister is the one from Sandgem Town."Officer Jenny said with a smile.

"Sister?"Dawn asked in surprise. "You two must be identical twins."

Denise chuckled. "Like me and my sister."

"Of course, they're not identical talk about rude!"Brock replied angrily and smiled lovingly again. "Its obvious the length of their hair an eyelashes is not the same not to mentioned the fragrance your wearing."

Croagunk then used Poison Jab in his stomach.

"Of course, I could be wrong."Brock groaned as he was dragged away by Croagunk.

Ash, Dawn and Denise had awkward smiles on their faces.

"Weird guy."Officer Jenny commented and looked at the trio. "Have you seen these people?"

She showed a picture of two disguised people and a Meowth.

"Well, I don't think we did."Denise commented.

"Last night, some people broke into a factory just up ahead and stole a lot of machine parts."Officer Jenny stated. "This picture was taken from the factory surveillance camera."

"No, they seem weird."Brock admitted.

The three kids were surprised to see him.

"Boy that was quick."Denise said in surprise.

"Well thanks very much for your help."Officer Jenny said with a smile.

"Sure."Ash, Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Shinx!"Shinx replied.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four heroes had breakfast with their pokemon.

"Mmm, so good."Denise mumbled as she took a bite on her second riceball.

"You know, I've been thinking to catch that Buneary or that Ralts."Ash stated.

"But Ash, if we see that Buneary again, I want to catch it."Dawn reminded.

"And I want to catch that cute little Ralts."Denise said.

"Oh come, I just gotta catch one of them, maybe that Ralts would improve to be stronger than it looks."Ash commented.

"But Ash, I didn't even catch a single pokemon yet."Dawn said sadly.

"Come on Dawn, you and Denise only started."Brock commented.

"EASY FOR YOU TO STAY!"Dawn shouted in anger and sadness.

"Besides the Jubilife City Contest is starting soon so we need to well prepared."Denise said with a worried look.

Dawn noticed that Croagunk hasn't ate that much.

"Huh? Why don't you wanna eat any more, Croagunk?"She asked.

"Maybe Croagunk just have a little stomach ache?"Ash suggested.

"No way."Brock replied. "Croagunk just like to eat it a bit as a pace."

Then Croagunk turned its attention on the bushes and made a jab towards the bush revealing Buneary and Ralts.

"It's Buneary and Ralts!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

Buneary made a hop for it while Ralts ran fast to catch with her friend.

Ash, Dawn and Denise chased after it with their Pokemon.

"What about all the dishes?"Brock asked.

"We'll do them later!"Denise responded.

"Quick Piplup use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup made an aim towards Buneary and Ralts, but they both dodged the attack.

"Wow, that's some speed!"Ash said in surprise.

"Awsome sis!"Denise stated proudly.

"Now this is my chance!"Dawn admitted with a smile. "Okay, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup blasted some bubbles at Buneary and Ralts.

But then Buneary froze the bubbles with an Ice Beam, while Ralts sent Magical Leaf at Piplup hitting it badly.

Piplup became super effected by the attack and Buneary used Dizzy Punch at Piplup making the Penguin Pokemon confuse and faint.

"Whoa was that Magical Leaf?"Denise said in surprise.

"Most Psychic types can learn Grass Type moves."Brock explained as he went up to them. "First, put Piplup in its Pokéball! Then, send it out again!"

Dawn nodded as she was about to return Piplup, only to see that Buneary finished Piplup off with another new move.

"That was Bounce!"Denise said in shock. "An impressive power!"

Dawn sighed sadly as she returned Piplup back to its pokeball. "Everything I try to do gets messed up."

"Okay, Ash, let's give them all we've got!"Denise replied confidently.

"Alright, then."Ash said with a smile and looked at Pikachu. "Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded as he made a battle stance just like Shinx.

"Shinx!"Shinx stated confidently.

"Pikachu!"He said bravely.

"Buneary!"Buneary said shyly as she covered her face on its fur while blushing, while Ralts just put her head down to look away from Shinx.

"That's weird."Ash said in surprise.

"What's going on?"Denise questioned.

"Of course, Buneary has a crush on Pikachu, while Ralts has a crush on Shinx!"Dawn replied in realization.

"How do we battle with this going?"Ash asked as Aipom went at the top of his head.

"Well, love while you can."Denise joked.

Buneary goes closer to Pikachu and takes a peak to look at his face, but quickly hid her face while blushing again.

Shinx sweat dropped at Ralts reaction.

"That's the real thing alight."Brock commented with a smile.

"Love or not, I'm catching that Buneary and Ralts!-"Ash stated.

Buneary grew angry as she used Ice Beam to freeze the four heroes and their pokemon.

Luckily, Starly, Eevee and Shinx didn't get frozen.

Buneary felt happy to complete its task as it now danced around with Pikachu.

Ralts used Psychic to lift up Shinx and started twirling around in happiness making the Flash Pokemon dizzy.

"Eevee!"Eevee said worriedly.

The Evolution Pokemon began to chase after her friends.

Buneary and Ralts both continued twirling Pikachu and Shinx until they reached to a grassy field.

But then Pikachu and Shinx got fed up with Buneary and Ralts causing them to cry.

The Electric Types apologized to them, but they kept crying.

Then Starly flew to the field followed by Eevee and they went up to their friends.

They looked at Pikachu and Shinx when noticing Buneary and Ralts crying.

Pikachu and Shinx just gave their Flying and Normal Type friends awkward smiles.

Out of no where, two mechanical glass prisoners grabbed Buneary and Ralts, which were connected to a big robot.

Starly, Eevee, Shinx and Pikachu prepared for battle when they saw Team Rocket.

"Shinx!"Shinx stated.

Starly nodded and flew off to get the others.

"Buneary!"Buneay called out.

"Ralts!"Ralts cried.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt, while Shinx used Thunder Wave and Eevee used Shadow Ball.

The Attacks collided with the robot only to be hurting Buneary and Ralts.

Pikachu, Eevee and Shinx gasped in shock.

Jessica giggled evilly. "Try all you want and these cutie pies get hurt!"

* * *

Croagunk walked down the path to where Ash and the others went, only to see them frozen.

The Toxic Mouth Pokemon then destroyed the ice with Poison Jab.

The fours trainers shook at the cold.

"Man, that was cold!"Denise said as she shivered from the cold.

"Thanks for getting us out with one shot no less."Brock stated with a smile.

Croagunk just croaked until Starly came by.

"What, Starly?"Ash asked.

* * *

Pikachu, Eevee and Shinx lost the will to fight since their attacks only harmed Buneary and Ralts.

"Now that our yellow paw and friends are down, you're gonna be nice?"Meowth cackled.

"Pika..."Pikachu answered.

Eevee and Shinx nodded sadly in agreement.

"Then, you will both see what your rides will be like!"Jessie stated with a evil smile.

Glass balls captured Pikachu, Shinx and Eevee along with Buneary.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said angrily.

"Shinx!"Shinx growled. "Shinx!"

Eevee gasped at their responses.

"Pikachu and Shinx are saying to keep our part of the bargen, but let go of Buneary and Ralts."Meowth translated with a smile.

"Well, not happening!"Jessie replied. "That's what you get for bargaining with us!"

"We connect in bad faint."James commented with his arms folded.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Eevee! Shinx!"Denise called out.

Team Rocket saw Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock running into the field.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu stated happily.

"Shinx!"Shinx said in relief.

"Eev!"Eevee cried in joy.

"How did they get the four of them!?"Dawn said in shock.

Team Rocket started doing their theme.

"Listen, is that an annoying voice that I hear?"

"Well, it's shrieking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck place!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers at their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You twerps are too late."Jessie commented. "If you thought Pikachu was going to save Buneary's fluffness think again."

Buneary punched the glass with Dizzy Punch, while Ralts used Magical Leaf to try and break her prison.

"Your cute ears and lovely leaves have no effect."James said with a smile.

"These twerpish moves have no match for the Team Rocket proof glass."Jessie admitted.

"And since Pikachu and friends agreed to join up with us, all you losers can mope like dough!"Meowth joked.

Team Rocket laughed with their words.

Pikachu began to use Iron Tail on the prison glass, while Shinx used Spark and Eevee used Shadow Ball.

"Don't worry, guys!"Ash answered. "We'll get you out of there-"

He started to run towards the robot, but stopped when Meowth used the robot's pincers to snap at him.

"Just can't keep the hands to ourselves."Meowth said with a smirk.

"When it comes to raffles, we sure can win!"Jessie complemented.

"Today is just too easy anyway."James stated.

Then Officer Jenny arrived in her motorcycle.

"Jenny's here!"Brock said with happiness.

"Those are the three! The factory thieves!"Officer Jenny said with a frown as she revealed the photo, which was actually Team Rocket disguised as some common thieves.

"Now, who's that photo genetic female?"Jessie asked with a smile.

"I told you not to put a peace sign in front of the camera!"James reminded.

"Dummy!"Meowth complemented.

"Excuse me!"Jessica said angrily. "But I'm an actress here and I look good in cameras!"

James and Meowth shrugged at her.

"Why are they dressed like that?"Officer Jenny asked in confusion.

"They are called Team Rocket and they stole those Pokemon."Denise answered.

Jenny nodded and glared back at Team Rocket.

Pikachu kept using Iron Tail and smashed his glass prison while Shinx and Eevee managed to do the same thing.

Team Rocket gasped in shock.

"Great job, you guys!"Ash said proudly.

Three pokemon rushed to Buneary and Ralts.

"So much for twerp proof."James muttered.

"Meowth, can't you do something to protect our investment?!"Jessie demanded.

"Let's see them Iron Tail this!"Meowth replied as he pressed the button.

The robot began to rocket towards the sky.

Pikachu smashed the glasses with Iron Tail releasing Buneary and Ralts.

"That Iron Tail always amazes me!"Ash said with a smile."Great job, Pikachu! Now, use Thunderbolt!"

"Okay, Buneary! You help out Pikachu with Ice Beam! Dawn ordered.

"Shinx use Spark and Eevee use Water Gun!"Denise stated.

The Pokemon fired their attacks causing the boosters to freeze and get destroyed.

"WE HATE BEING GROUNDED!"Team Rocket shouted.

Their machine began crashing down after Ralts used Psychic to help herself and her friends get off the robot.

Ash caught Pikachu, while Dawn caught Buneary.

Denise caught Eevee, Shinx and Ralts into a big hug.

Team Rocket groaned as they were hurt from the fall.

"I hate machines."Jessie muttered.

"Spending fortune on all these parts."James groaned.

"I guess it's a rubble grouser now."Meowth mumbled.

"Alright!"Officer Jenny said angrily. "You three are under arrest!"

Team Rocket immediately began to run off.

"We need to make some pay checks!"Team Rocket shouted in unison.

Wobbuffet and Mime Jr followed them from behind.

"Stop, thieves!"Officer Jenny ordered as she chased them with her motorcycle.

"You sound like the twerps!"Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared from sight.

"There goes the decayed made!"Brock said sadly.

"That means she's been good at school too."Ash joked with a smile.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, Buneary!"Dawn said sweetly.

She and Buneary hugged each other happily.

"Same for you and the rest, Ralts."Denise said kindly.

Ralts blushed and smiled gently. "Ralts."

"Hey, why don't you come along with us?"Dawn suggested.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said in agreement.

"Shinx!"Shinx said in joy.

Eevee giggled. "Eevee."

"It looks to me that Pikachu agree."Brock admitted.

"I think everybody does."Ash answered.

Buneary went up to Dawn's head. "Buneary!"

"Ralts."Ralts said quietly as she nuzzled her head at Denise's cheek.

"Best first we need to battle, if you guys wanna join."Denise commented with a wink.

Both Buneary and Ralts agreed and made a battle stance.

"Okay! Piplup, I choose you!"Dawn said.

"And Turtwig, come on out!"Denise stated.

The two sisters threw out their pokeballs making their starters appear.

"Okay, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"And Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Then Bubblebeam and Razor Leaf were fired at Buneary and Ralts, who dodged the attacks.

"Whoa! Heads up, Dawn and Denise, they're right behind you two!"Ash stated.

"Okay, Piplup! Jump! Then, use Peck!"Dawn stated.

"And Turtwig use Quick Attack!"Denise commented.

Turtwig did a Quick Attack at Ralts hitting the Psychic type, while Buneary dodged Piplup's Peck.

"You're doing great, Piplup!"Dawn replied.

"You too, Turtwig!"Denise said with a confident smile.

"Hey, they're getting good!"Ash stated proudly.

"Now, Piplup, use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"And Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Piplup shot Bubblebeam, while Turtwig shot Razor Leaf and Buneary shot Ice Beam.

The attacks collided making an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Buneary startled Piplup with an incoming Dizzy Punch, while Ralts began to activate Psychic to hit Turtwig.

"Look out! That Dizzy Punch can set Piplup over again!"Brock warned. "And Turtwig is super effective to Psychic moves!"

"On it! Piplup, dodge! Then, use Peck!" Dawn ordered.

"And Turtwig use Take Down!"Denise stated.

Piplup dodged all the attacks and pecked Buneary away with Peck, while Turtwig head butt Ralts.

Buneary and Ralts tumbled onto the grass.

"Okay, Pokéball!"Dawn and Denise said in unison. "Let's go!"

The two sisters threw Pokeballs at Buneary and Ralts causing them to get captured.

Everyone waited for it to stop.

After for a few seconds, the Pokeballs stopped shaking.

Both Dawn and Denise smiled happily as they rushed to get their pokeballs.

"Alright! Buneary is now all mine!"Dawn stated with happiness.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried happily.

"And Ralts is ours!"Denise commented proudly.

Turtwig, Eevee and Shinx cheered in happiness.

The two sisters danced happily for their victory.

"Well, Dawn! You finally did it!"Ash stated. "And awsome job, Denise!"

"That's great!"Brock admitted.

"Come on out, Buneary!"Dawn called out.

"You too, Ralts!"Denise said sweetly.

Buneary and Ralts came out of their Pokeballs, then rushed to hug their trainers.

Dawn giggled. "I'm sure that our first Contest will be no sweat!"

"I really can't wait sis."Denise replied with a chuckle.

With new pokemon now on their teams, the two sisters were ready for the Jubilife Contest.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion  
**


	10. Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!

**Pokémon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 10: Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!**

The four heroes and their pokemon has arrived in Jubilife City and the Contest was in three days time.

They watched as Coordinators were training with their Pokémon.

Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, Shinx and Ralts were watching with them.

"Wow, these coordinators mean business."Brock commented.

"Yeah and that means it won't be long now."Ash said with a smile.

"Piplup, Buneary, are you ready to go?"Dawn asked.

"Piplup!"Piplup answered.

"Buneary!"Buneary said sweetly.

"What about you two, Shinx and Ralts?"Denise asked kindly. "Are you guys ready?"

"Shinx!"Shinx replied confidently.

"Ralts."Ralts answered quietly.

The two sisters were leading Ash and Brock through the streets.

"Okay, let's see here it is..."Dawn said looking at the magazine.

"Okay, what in the world are we looking for?"Ash asked.

"A Pokétch shop."Denise replied.

"Poke who?"Ash asked in confusion.

"What? You never heard of a Pokétches?"Dawn said in surprise.

"Don't be surprised sis, where Ash came from is way different from our region."Denise commented with a shrug.

Before Ash can argue with her, a TV on the side of a building plays an advert for the Pokétch.

"Oh yeah! I remember those things."Ash replied with a smile.

"No surprise."Brock stated. "They're all over TV."

"And in here!"Dawn said in excitement showing a page to the two boys.

"See?"Denise asked. "It's a must have for any top coordinator that means me and Dawn both need to get one."

But when they arrived in the store it was revealed that the Pokétch Company have recalled all unsold Pokétches.

"What? There is no more left?!"Dawn said in shock.

"You must be joking!"Denise protested.

"A representative from the Pokétches company took them all back."the Shop Owner said.

"But what for?"Dawn asked.

"They're manufacturing glitch."the Shop Owner replied.

"Well that's just great."Denise muttered in shame.

The two sisters walked in the streets sadly and complaining.

"Aw, I really wanted to wear a Pokétch to wear for my first contest."Dawn said sadly.

"Well, your not the only one."Denise reminded. "Couldn't they just leave a few left?"

"Don't let it bug you guys out."Ash commented.

"Hey, I know, why don't we have a good lunch?"Brock suggested.

"Lunch is lunch!"Dawn said angrily and looked at a magazine. "I could really go for a triple banana split with extra hot fudge sauce!"

"And I can go for double chocolate iced raw brownies!"Denise stated angrily.

"Oh catches so plenty!"

The four heroes and Pikachu notice three clowns, who were actually Team Rocket in disguise, giving away Pokétches to a crowd of people.

"Enough to rap around every set in Sinnoh!"James said.

"When it comes to make a fashion statement, you can be sure these three clowns ain't clowning around!"Meowth commented with a smile.

"And be cool and true!"Jessie and James said in unison.

This caught people's attention.

"I want one!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

A crowd of people crowd around the crowd.

"That's right gather round!"Jessie said sweetly.

"And there is no charge to be hip!"James stated.

"There you go, you two can each get a Pokétches from those clowns."Ash said with a smile.

"Awsome!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

The two sisters push their way through the crowd.

"We just got to have one too."Dawn said.

The three clowns were shocked to see them and turned their backs to talk to each othe.

"Excuse me is everything alright?"Denise asked in confusion.

The three clowns looked at them.

"Oh no, everything is right."Jessie replied.

"And for being so polite take these for your complements."James admitted as he handed Pokétches to the two sisters.

"Really that's great!"Dawn said with a smile.

"Thank you so much!"Denise stated gratefully.

They give Pokétches also to Ash and Brock.

"Thanks, but I don't really need one."Ash said awkwardly.

"Don't sweat it!"James and Jessie answered in unison.

"Be sure to wear it at full times."James reminded.

"And if you wear it while you sleep its extra cool."Meowth commented.

"Okay, I'll wear it all the time."Dawn said with a bright smile.

* * *

A While Later...

The group was sitting on a park bench.

Dawn was admiring her Pokétch, while Denise brushed Shinx's fur.

"Wow, dreams really do come true."Dawn commented with a smile. "I just gotta win the Jubilife City Contest now."

"You mean one of us gets to win, right?"Denise reminded with a smirk.

"I meant that."Dawn said simply.

Shinx snickered at her response.

"Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"

The four heroes looked down and saw another Shinx in front of them.

Denise's Shinx was surprised to see another of his species.

"Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"the Wild Shinx said angrily.

"Shinx?"Denise's Shinx asked in confusion.

"Uh oh, why is that Shinx is barking so much?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"He probably disagreed on your answer of winning the contest."Denise replied smugly earning a frown from her twin sister.

"Its that Pokétch!"A young boy answered as he walked next to his Shinx.

"Huh?"Dawn asked.

"Shinx is trying to let you know that all those Pokétches are fakes."the boy said.

"All fakes?"Denise asked. "How is that possible?"

"Afraid so."the young boy said.

"Wow are you sure?"Ash asked.

"He's sure."Brock said quietly. "Maybe he's right."

"Ignore him."Dawn replied with a frown. "He's probably lying."

Denise handed her Pokétch to the young boy, who placed it in the water fountain causing the red paint to wash away and shows the fake Pokétch has a grey color.

"See still think is the real deal?"the young boy asked showing the fake device to them.

The four heroes stood up in shock.

"These are fakes."Ash said in realization.

"But how did you know?"Denise asked in surprise.

"That's easy."the young boy answered. "Because my daddy would never make anything so cheap."

"Daddy?!"Dawn, Denise, Ash and Brock said in unison.

"Pika?"Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Shinx?"Denise's Shinx asked in curiosity.

The young boy took the group to the Pokétch Factory.

"Oh no, not again."the man said. "First off, I want to thank you all for your interest in our Pokétches and furthermore on be half of the Pokétch Corporation, I apologise for my son's actions, I'm sorry for the trouble he caused."

"No, the ones who made the fake Pokétches should apologise."Dawn said with a awkward smile.

"Check it out, so this where you make the real ones?"Ash asked.

"As soon as I heard, I had my distributes put all my products into the store, but unfortunately we weren't be able to stop the TV commercial ads."

"But sir, will you be able to sell them in time before the pokemon contest?"Denise asked.

"Truth is until I have this Pokétch image solved, it's hard for me to say..."the man said.

"Oh I see..."Dawn said sadly.

"We get it..."Denise replied with a sigh.

"Excuse me are you two pokemon coordinators?"Landis asked.

"Well yeah and the Jubilife City Contest will be our first one."Dawn commented confidently.

"I see..."Landis stated with a smirk. "We got rookies in our hands do we?"

"Well excuse me, but we are already for this big time."Denise reminded firmly.

"I have something you two might be interested in."the man said and took a Pokétch. "Right here this is a prototype, it's our newest model and it actually measures a pokemon's friendship with its trainer you see..."

"Wow!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in amazement.

"Hey would you mind testing Pikachu and me?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Pika pi."Pikachu said.

"Why not? Of course."Landis's father replied and pressed the map. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure."Ash replied.

"Pika."Pikachu answered.

The Friendship Checker scanned their friendship.

"It seems you two get along, but the question for now is how well?"Landis's father reminded.

Then a big heart appeared in the Pokétch.

"Goodness gracious!"Landis's father said in surprise. "You two are almost off the graph."

He showed it to his son.

"Wow that might be the highest reading I ever seen."Landis commented.

"Well of course."Ash replied with a smile. "Pikachu and I have been best friends a long time."

"Now if you don't mind, I would like a shoot, Croagunk, let's go!"Brock said.

He threw out his pokeball and Croagunk appeared.

"Croagunk."Croagunk said simply.

"So how long has Croagunk been with you?"Landis asked.

"Not very long, I only caught it."Brock replied.

"Well let see."Landis's father said as the Pokétch checked Croagunk. "Let's have a look."

A rating appeared in the Pokétch.

"I don't believe it."Landis's father said in surprise.

"What is it, daddy?"Landis asked.

A big heart appeared in the Pokétch.

"Oh no, I'm just amazed you two are extremely close."Landis's father commented.

"It seems like you two have been friends for years."Landis admitted with a smile.

Brock looked at Croagunk in surprise, who just croaked.

"Alright, Turtwig is our turn!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and her starter pokemon appeared.

"Turtwig."Turtwig said.

"So how long did you have Turtwig?"Landis asked.

"Well for only a week, but Turtwig and I have become good friends since day one."Denise said with a smile.

Turtwig smiled in agreement.

"Let's see then..."Landis's father said as he scanned Turtwig on the Friendship Checker.

Then a large heart appeared in the Pokétch's screen.

"Oh my!"Landis's father said. "The friendship that you two share is very strong."

Dawn, Brock and Ash were happy to hear that.

"Well, Turtwig and I have been spending more time together."Denise commented sweetly.

Turtwig closed his eyes and smiled in agreement. "Turtwig."

"Alright now is my turn, go Piplup!"Dawn said.

She threw her pokeball and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"Piplup said kindly.

"Well, what a spirited pokemon you have here."Landis's father said. "Shall we?"

"We are all set."Dawn replied with a smile as she bend down next to Piplup.

"Piplup."Piplup said.

The Friendship Checker checked Piplup, but only a tiny heart appeared.

Dawn and Piplup gasped in shock.

"The shame..."Dawn mumbled putting her head down.

"Piplup..."Piplup said sadly.

Denise smiled nervously. "Oh well..."

"No...friendship has lots to do of how long you and your pokemon spend time together."Landis's father assured with a smile. "I'm sure it will go up before you know it..."

"My advice don't enter the contest no matter what you do."Landis commented with a smirk.

"Well, if you are so smart, why don't you test the friendship between you and your Shinx?"Dawn questioned.

"Sorry no can do."Landis replied. "I'm still at Trainer's School and when I graduate me and Shinx will be entering the Sinnoh League."

"Shinx, Shinx."Shinx said with a smile.

"I guess the two of us and Denise will be rivals then."Ash admitted.

"Huh?"Landis asked.

"Yeah you bet, Pikachu and I are going in the Sinnoh League."Ash stated with a smile.

"Same with me and my pokemon even though we will be entering at Pokemon Contests as well."Denise stated.

"Wow that's cool!"Landis said. "You guys must be really good!"

Denise had a bright smile, while Ash had a small one.

"Well, your pretty wise for a little kid."Dawn admitted with her arms folded. "But you are so scared to take a little test."

"No way."Landis replied with a smile. "If I was going to test my friendship with Shinx, it would be more higher than you and your Piplup."

Dawn glared at him in annoyance.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Officer Jenny has agreed to judge our contest this year."Landis's father said. "I'm certain she will do a wonderful job."

"Great."Denise said with a smile.

"Good luck, Dawn."Landis said. "I hope you do really good."

The four trainers looked at him in surprise.

"Wow, thanks a lot."Dawn said kindly.

"You'll need all the luck you could get."Landis stated with a smirk.

Dawn glared at him in anger, while Denise sweat dropped.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center that night...

Dawn was pacing angrily and complaining about Landis, Denise was relaxing on the top bed with Ralts.

"Little bratty, smart mouthed kid!"She complained. "I can hardly catch a problem, but he's mister big time expert, I'll show him, I'm going to go out there and win first prize."

"Yeah that's it!"Ash encouraged.

"Pika!"Pikachu said confidently. "Pika..."

"Yeah, go for it."Denise said tiredly. "We'll see in three days times."

Ralts then hopped down the bed and went next to Pikachu to look out the window.

"Ralts?"Denise asked.

"Ralts."Ralts said to Pikachu gesturing to the view outside.

Pikachu looked outside and gasped. "Pika."

"Pikach, what is it?"Ash asked.

Denise went off the bed and checked what the two pokemon were looking at with Ash.

But they were surprised of what the saw.

Outside, they see a large group of Pokémon walking along outside.

"That's weird, what's with them?"Ash asked.

Denise frowned. "I don't know, but I don't like it one bit."

The four trainers went outside to see the line of Pokémon outside the Pokémon Center.

"Where are all these pokemon going anyway?"Ash asked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

"They're acting so weird."Dawn said.

The pokemon don't seem to hear them.

"I don't think they heard us."Denise commented while holding Ralts.

"It's like they're being controlled like robots."Brock stated.

"Hey kids!"

The four heroes and two pokemons turned around and saw Landis with his father.

"What are you two doing out here?"Dawn asked.

"Its Shinx."Landis's father replied. "Shinx just ran off with no reason, we've been looking everywhere we could."

"Huh?"the four trainers said in unison.

"Those fake Pokétches started playing a sound of a Psyduck calling some attack move then Shinx ran off."Landis's father stated. "Shinx would never just leave, I was hopping perhaps you might have seen Shinx with this pokemon group."

"How did a Psyduck get in the Pokétches?"Ash asked.

The group followed the hypnotised pokemon to where they were heading.

"Where are you guys going?"Ash asked.

"Stop!"Denise protested. "You have to listen!"

"Ralts!"Ralts stated. "Ralts!"

They gasped when they saw the pokemon went inside a large container.

"Why are they all in that box?"Landis asked nervously.

"And why are they just standing there?"His father questioned.

"Come on, you get out of there!"Ash protested.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu stated.

"Your trainers must making themselves sick!"Dawn reminded.

"Neither of you shouldn't ran away like that!"Denise shouted.

"You must go back to them now!"Brock said.

"Hey look there's Shinx!"Landis commented.

The young boy goes to get his pokemon, but a metal door starts to shut the front of the container.

"Look out!"Dawn shouted.

She rushes up and grabs Landis out of the way just before the door slams shut.

"Landis are you okay?"Landis's father asked.

Landis nodded and was surprised that Dawn saved him.

"Alright, who is responsible for this unforgivable scheme?!"Denise demanded angrily.

"Listen is that a twerp I here?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's a name!"

"Putting the good doers in their places!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said angrily.

"I bet you three were behind those imitation Pokétches!"Brock admitted.

Landis and his father gasped in shock.

"A gold star for you!"Jessie replied evilly.

"We put Psyduck in the air and wow was that the best."James commented.

"It hypnotised and we did the rest!"Meowth stated.

"But that's not nice."Landis's father protested.

"All right, you let those pokemon now!"Dawn ordered.

"Hey that's my Shinx!"Landis said angrily.

"Not any more kid!"Team Rocket replied in unison.

Then two rocket boosters extend from the side of the container, sending the whole balloon skyward.

"Oh no my Shinx!"Landis cried.

"Don't worry."Denise commented holding out her pokemon.

"They're not going anywhere!"Ash stated.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

She threw her pokeball and Piplup came out.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise commented.

"Eevee!"Eevee said as she came out her pokeball.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt know!"Ash ordered.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"We've been waiting for you guys."Meowth said smugly.

Piplup, Eevee and Pikachu prepare for a BubbleBeam, Shadow Ball and Thunderbolt combination, but Meowth launches three arms from the balloon trapping Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee inside plastic bubbles.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Piplup!"Dawn called out.

"Eevee!"Denise said worriedly.

"Aw, you know their names."Jessie said.

"And so do we!"James reminded.

The balloon flew higher.

"My Shinx, they're getting away!"Landis stated.

"Not for long!"Dawn replied. "Now Buneary go!"

"Buneary!"Buneary said bravely as it came out.

"Use Ice Beam up there!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary used Ice Beam, but it couldn't reach the balloon.

"That's it."Jessie encouraged.

"We love a good charge."James said.

Denise looked at Ralts. "Ralts we should help them out."

Ralts nodded as she went next to Buneary.

The two sisters closed their eyes to concentrate while Buneary and Ralts did the same thing.

The four of them opened their eyes.

"Buneary, let's use Ice Beam now and set it up!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary fired its Ice Beam freezing Team Rocket.

"Ralts use Magical Leaf with Psychic to hit the boosters!"Denise stated.

Ralts used Magical Leaf and Psychic to move the leaves up to damage the boosters.

As the balloon starts to fall slowly, Piplup, Eevee and Pikachu are released, but they start to fall down.

Luckily Ash caught Pikachu, while the two sisters caught Piplup and Eevee.

"Oh Eevee are you okay?"Denise asked.

"Eevee."Eevee answered with a small smile.

Then the balloon lands and the Pokémon walk out of the container.

"I think they're waking up."Dawn said in relief.

"Their shock must have woken them up."Brock stated.

"Listen go back to your trainers right away!"Landis's father stated.

The pokemon head back to their trainers, while Shinx went up to Landis.

"Shinx!"Shinx said sweetly. "Shinx! Shinx!"

"Shinx, I'm so glad your okay."Landis said with a relieved smile.

Team Rocket then break out of the ice and jump to the ground.

"What kinda crooks are you?!"Meowth demanded.

"That's our job!"Jessie argued.

"Give us Pikachu from you to us!"James stated.

"Let's go, Seviper!"Jessie said.

"Seviper!"Serviper hissed as it came out of its pokeball.

"Carnivine, you too!"James ordered.

But Carnivine ends up biting his head much to his annoyance.

"Now Seviper, Poison Tail go!"Jessie ordered.

"Carnivine use Bite!"James commanded.

Serviper and Carnivine move to attack.

"That's just about enough!"Denise replied. "Eevee use Shadow Ball, Ralts use Confusion!"

"Piplup use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Eevee sent Shadow Ball at Seviper while Piplup used Peck, while Ralts made Carnivine confused and Buneary used Dizzy Punch."

Seviper and Carnivine hit the floor much to James and Jessie's annoyance.

"They both know how to train with their pokemon!"Landis said in amazement.

"Shinx use Spark on Pikachu!"Landis's father stated.

Shinx nodded and used Spark to power up Pikachu and healing its wounds.

When Pikachu finishes recharging Meowth extends his claws and Team Rocket and their Pokémon all jump towards Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt now!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt at Team Rocket sending up into the sky.

"I kinda liked that box!"Jessie complained.

"At least it wasn't a roof on our heads!"Meowth admitted.

"And a roof is a mouth everytime!"James muttered trying to make Carnivine off his head.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"We did it!"Dawn said in victory.

"We sure did."Ash replied with a smile.

"I'm just glad its all over."Denise commented with a smile.

Their pokemon answered in agreement.

Then Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrived into the scene in a motorcycle.

"We heard there was a group of hypnotised pokemon."Nurse Joy said worriedly.

"We came out as soon as we could."Officer Jenny said. "Is anything we can do to help?"

Brock goes all heart-eyed, and starts to talk with them, but Croagunk Poison Jabs him and drags him off screen.

"Thanks Dawn, you saved Shinx, I really owe you both a lot."Landis admitted with a smile.

"Huh?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"I was wrong about you."Landis replied. "You will do great."

Dawn nodded with a smile.

"Just be careful that Denise doesn't end up beating you."Landis joked with a smirk.

Dawn gritted her teeth in anger making Denise chuckle in amusement.

The group burst out laughing.

"Stop it, Ash, Brock!"Dawn argued. "You too, Denise, it's not funny!"

The next day, Dawn and Denise both got their own Pokétches outside the store and they were back in the training ground for the Contest with Ash, Brock and Pikachu.

* * *

 **Ooh next is Denise and her pokemon's first contest**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**


	11. Mounting a Coordinator Assault!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 11: Mounting a Coordinator Assault!**

Three days has passed and the day for the Jubilife City Contest has arrived.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Dawn shows off her light pink dress that was styled with red bows to Ash, Brock, and Pikachu, while her mother was on the video phone.

Denise was in the dressing room getting ready.

"I never seen this side of you, Dawn."Brock said.

"Wearing a new dress is a new one for me."Ash admitted.

"Hey, what do expect for a pokemon contest?"Denise asked as she took a step forward.

The three trainers and Pikachu turned to see Denise wearing a dark pink dress that showed her shoulders, it styled with a light pink on the front and matching black gloves with small pieces of fluff that matched the top and bottom part on her dress. Beneath she wore black tights and pink matching shoes with two little pom poms. Her hair was styled in a ponytail with yellow star clips on the front.

Ash blushed the sight to see Denise wearing that kind of dress.

"So what do you guys think?"Denise asked sweetly as she twirled around like a ballerina.

"Wow, Denise you look great!"Dawn said in amazement.

"Thank you."Denise replied.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a smile.

"You look more fancier than usual."Brock commented.

Denise blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess I do..."

She notice Ash was staring at her.

"Hey Ash are you okay?"Denise asked. "Your face looks more red than a tomato."

Ash gasped and looked down while his face turning more red.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

Dawn giggled. "Coordinators in the Sinnoh Region always dress up for pokemon contests."

"Mother thank you so much!"Denise said kindly. "These new dresses are amazing!"

 _"Well, I'm thrilled you both love them, dear, but there was supposed to be a choker in Dawn's box."_ Johanna admitted with a worried look.

"Huh?"Denise asked in confusion.

"I didn't see a choker."Dawn replied.

Then a Glameow comes up to the group and purred.

"Its a Glameow."Denise said in surprise.

"Wow, let's see."Ash replied as he checked it in it's Pokedex.

 _"Glameow, the Catty Pokemon."_ Ash's Pokedex stated. _"When angry it flashes its claws, but it can also purr quite affectionately."_

Glameow showed her tail to Dawn that was holding a choker.

"Oh, what do we have here?"Dawn asked.

 _"Hey that's your choker."_ Johanna replied with a smile.

Dawn gasped as she took her choker from the Catty Pokemon.

"Oh, there you are."

The four trainers saw a girl with short dark orange with goggles at the top her head.

The Glameow went to the girl's arms.

"Are you the one, who found this?"Denise asked.

"It was in the floor in the dressing room."the girl replied.

"But how did you know it was Dawn's?"Brock asked.

"Matching that with the owner was a breeze."the girl answered with a smile. "She's the only girl in the conflict, who's actually wearing something that could go with it."

"I am? Thank you!"Dawn said sweetly as she placed the choker around her neck.

"You see, mum? Now you don't have to worry about a thing."Denise commented.

 _"When you two tell me not to worry is when I worry the most."_ Johanna reminded.

The two sisters turned around and notice the girl and her Glameow was gone.

"She's already gone."Ash said.

 _"Girls, the last thing you both need to do in your first contest is the absent minded so watch out."_ Johanna reminded.

"All right, we'll be careful."Denise responded.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll be here."Ash admitted.

"Cheering them on to do their very best."Brock said.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu replied.

 _"I know I can count on you two, I'll be glued watching the TV so good luck."_ Johanna stated.

"Okay, mum."Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

* * *

Afterwards...

On a practice battlefield outside, the two sisters battled each other to train for the Jubilife Contest while wearing their normal clothes.

It was Shinx vs Piplup.

"Okay, Shinx use Tackle!"Denise ordered.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired bubblebeam at Shinx causing the Flash Pokemon to quickly dodge the attack.

"Shinx use Thunder Wave!"Denise stated.

Shinx sent a Thunder Wave at Piplup causing the Water Type to get hurt, but landed gracefully on the floor.

"Its a perfect landing!"Dawn commented. "Now use Peck!"

Piplup's beak glowed white and went long.

Denise and Shinx gasped in surprise.

"Pretty cool, right?"Dawn asked with a smirk. "That's how we show off that move, we've been practicing storing up power."

"Boy, Dawn's really focused."Brock stated.

"You got that right."Ash admitted.

"So Piplup knows a Flying Type move!"Denise said with a smirk. "Shinx use Spark!"

Shinx sent an electrifying energy to Piplup sending it to collapse in the floor.

Dawn gasped in shock. "Piplup!"

"Piplup..."Piplup said weakly with swirls on its eyes.

"Well not a surprise, both water types and flying types moves have no advantage against electric types."Denise reminded.

Shinx smirked in agreement. "Shinx."

Suddenly Aipom uses Double Team, before jumping between them and using Swift to create a large glowing star and then lands on her tail.

Ash, Dawn and Denise looked at Long Tail Pokemon in surprise.

"That's a good looking move alright."Brock commented.

"Bonsly."Bonsly said.

"Ash, I think Aipom wants to compete in the contest."Brock admitted.

Ash gasped and walked up to Aipom.

"Aipom is that true?"Ash asked in surprise.

Aipom responded in agreement.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Hey Aipom is always watching us practice."Dawn said holding Piplup. "Its no fun sitting on the side lines."

"That's true, what do you think Shinx?"Denise asked.

"Shinx."Shinx replied with a smile.

"How do you and Aipom like to compete in the Jubilife Contest?"Dawn suggested.

"Who me?!"Ash asked in surprise. "In the contest with Aipom?"

"Oh come on, it would be super fun!"Denise admitted. "Just think you and me might end up competing against each other."

"Ash, you could give it a shot and see what you think."Brock said.

"I guess so..."Ash replied with a unsure look.

Then Pikachu and Aipom went on his shoulders.

"Okay, I'll do it!"Ash answered.

Pikachu and Aipom smiled at him.

"Well, if you want to do it right, we'll need to do some training."Ash said looking at Aipom.

"Aipom!"Aipom replied.

"Of course, there is something else you need to do."Brock reminded.

"What's that Brock?"Ash asked.

"Your entry."Brock answered.

Ash gasped at the same time as Dawn, who's eyes widen in shock.

"I totally forgot!"Dawn said in realization.

Brock and Ash look at her in surprise, while Denise sweat dropped.

"Now you tell me."Denise mumbled.

The group run up to the entry desk and are told to put their Pokédexes into the slots in front of them.

Their details come up on the screen, and their Contest Passes come out of a slot near their Pokédex slot.

They are also given a Ribbon case, rule book, Ball Capsule and Seals.

"There you go, your all set."the woman stated.

Ash pulled out a seal that looked like a lightning bolt, while holding a Ball Capsule.

"Wow, I wonder what that seal is for?"Brock asked.

"You guys really don't know?"Dawn said. "In the Sinnoh Region Contests everyone's pokemon makes a dramatic entrance from their pokeballs."

"What do you mean?"Ash asked in confusion.

"Its easier to show you than try to explain."Denise admitted with a smile and places a Ball Capsule on her pokeball then a rose petal seal on the button. "First you place your pokeball into the Ball Capsule put the seal on, then throw it like this!"

She throws her pokeball up causing rose petals to come out of it with a glowing figure revealing to be Ralts.

"Ralts."Ralts said with a gentle smile.

Brock, Ash and Pikachu gasped in amazement.

"Pretty neat, right?"Dawn admitted with a smile. "There are many sort of seals that work in many different ways."

"Yeah, I wanna use them all."Ash commented.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

* * *

Later that Night...

At the Pokémon Center, the four heroes were a sleep except Dawn.

Denise was wearing her pink pajamas and was sleeping with Ralts and Shinx.

However Dawn wasn't unable to sleep.

She walks out onto the balcony of their room and calls out Piplup and Buneary, who both yawn.

"You can't sleep?"Denise asked as she and her pokemon walked up to them.

Dawn nodded at her twin and looked at the beautiful night view.

"It sure is nice?"She asked.

"Yeah, all of these thoughts about tomorrow are ringing on my head a lot."Denise said with a small smile. "I, too can't sleep, sis."

Shinx, Ralts, Piplup and Buneary looked at them.

The two sisters then shows their pokemon the Ribbons that their mother gave gave them.

"These are the ribbons our mother won on her first contests."Dawn commented.

"Tomorrow will be a big day for all of us and we want to show the crowd how special you guys are."Denise stated.

"I know that we are all going to do great."Dawn admitted confidently.

Denise giggled. "Absolutely."

The four pokemon responded happily making the two sisters smile at them.

* * *

The Next Day...

It was time for the Jubilife City Contest.

 _"Greetings and a warm welcome to Coordinators and Contest fans of all ages!"_ Marian announced in the TV. _"We've all come together for a very special reason to find out who will take home the fabulous Jubilife Contest Ribbon! Now I know you've all been waiting patiently and now its time for all of you to be rewarded!"_

Brock ran up to Ash.

"I can't find Dawn or Denise anywhere."He stated.

"It's starting any minute, I'm gonna go look."Ash said as he ran off.

* * *

In the Changing Room...

Denise was well prepared for the contest wearing her dress while Dawn was struggling with her hair.

"Aw, both of us should be ready to go."Dawn said worriedly. "But I can't even get my hair right."

"Don't worry, sis, your hair looks great either way."Denise commented as she placed the last star clip on her hair.

Dawn smiled at her twin sister as the girl from before came up to them wearing a white clothing.

"Let me help."the girl said as she tied up Dawn's hair.

"Oh thank you, we didn't manage to introduce ourselves after you helped me out the other day, my name is Dawn."Dawn said with a smile.

"And I'm her twin sister, Denise."Denise answered kindly.

"I'm Zoey."the girl replied. "Is this your first contest?"

"How do you know?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"You both got first time vine."Zoey answered.

Dawn and Denise sweat dropped in shame.

"Yeah, we are a little nervous."Denise admitted awkwardly. "So have you been in contests before, Zoey?"

"Sure have."Zoey replied.

"Wow, have you won any ribbons yet?"Dawn asked.

"Three contests, one ribbon."Zoey stated.

"Awsome, can we see it?"Denise asked.

"Sure here."Zoey answered.

She then gives the two sisters her Ribbon case and they a pink ribbon inside.

"Aw, its just adorable."Dawn said.

Denise giggled. "Lovely and impressive."

Zoey finishes doing Dawn's hair.

"Wow, its great thank you."Dawn said with a smile.

"Now its our turn for one of us to win."Denise reminded.

"Well, I'll see you two in the finals, break a leg."Zoey commented as she walked out.

Dawn gasped and looked down in shame.

"I guess she said that as good luck."Denise encouraged with a smile.

The two sisters meet up with Ash in the corridors outside the changing room.

"Ash, what's wrong?"Dawn asked.

"Wrong? I came to look for you two."Ash replied firmly. "And its time for the first round!"

"Right!"Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

The three ran off to the Contestants waiting room.

* * *

In the Contest Arena...

"It is time for me to introduce our judges and here they are!"Marian stated.

The crowd cheered as the curtains open revealing Mr Contesta, Mr Sukizo and the resident Nurse Joy.

"Introducing the member of the judging committee and the Contest Director, Mr Contesta!"Marian announced.

"Thank you, I look forward to see real teamwork between coordinators and their pokemon."Mr Contesta said.

"And the Head of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr Sukizo!"Marian commented.

"Remarkable is the word."Mr Sukizo responded.

"And finally Jubilife City own Nurse Joy!"Marian admitted.

"Wow, when it comes to see all the pokemon I can't wait."Nurse Joy said as she waved.

"I think we can all relate to that, oh I almost forgot about me, my name is Marian!"Marian commented. "And I'm thrilled to be your Master of Ceremony and thanks so much!"

The crowd cheered at her.

"And now is time for the first round, where one by one are pokemon take over positions in the performance stage, the purpose of this round is how to see Coordinators make their pokemon shine..."Marian said.

* * *

At the Waiting Room...

Ash and the two sisters met up with Brock.

"There you are."Brock said.

"Sorry, I had trouble with my hair but the girl Zoey, who found my choker helped me out."Dawn said.

"I wonder where she is..."Denise stated looking around.

"For get it, Denise."Ash replied.

"Funny, she said she was going to perform."Dawn commented.

 _"And now for Contestant Number 1 is Zoey!"_ Marian announced.

The curtains opened revealing Zoey.

"Oh there she is..."Denise said with a smile.

* * *

In the Stage...

"Misdreavus, curtains!"Zoey stated as she threw her pokeball.

Misdreavus appears in the middle of a cloud from a smoke Seal.

"Now Double Team!"Zoey ordered.

Shadows of Misdreavus appeared in the cloud and started creating shapes in it.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

 _"Wow that cloud shows the real elegance of Misdreavus!"_ Marian announced.

"So mysterious."Dawn said with a smile.

"Ghost Pokemon sure have their styles."Denise stated.

"She sure knows what she's doing."Ash said.

"It sure shows good talent on the girl's ghost type."Brock commented.

* * *

In the Contest Arena...

"Confuse Ray!"Zoey ordered.

Doubles of Misdreavus go their own way, while the real one was revealed in the cloud.

* * *

"Let me check it out."Dawn said as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Misdreavus the Screech Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them."_

* * *

"Use Shock Wave!"Zoey said.

Misdreavus sent out electricity energy in the air.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"Whoa, incredible!"Denise said in surprise.

"What an Electric Attack!"Ash stated.

"And its not just for show."Brock replied. "Zoey is demonstrating how powerful her pokemon is."

Dawn keeps her attention on the screen.

* * *

In the Contest Arena...

The attack stopped as Misdreavus landed in Zoey's hand.

"It's like Misdreavus and Zoey are joined as a hit electrifying!"Marian stated.

"Showing off her Pokémon in a silhouette like that would make a great performance!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"And remarkable!"Mr Sukizo commented.

"And an awesome balance to show her Misdreavus and its moves."Nurse Joy said. "First rate all the way."

"You don't hear Nurse Joy saying first rate all day!"Marian stated. "And when she does, it's raving! And next up..."

More Coordinators performed with Rapidash, Beautifly, Scyther, Buizel and Bidoof.

"And next up is...Jessilina!"Marian stated.

Jessie disguised as a Coordinator came up in stage and waved to the audience.

"Thank you all! You're all so bright!"Jesslina called out. "Carnivine, side up and serve!"

Carnivine appeared with a heart coming out of the Capsule Ball.

"And it's Jessilina with Carnivine!"Marian stated.

"Bullet Seed, baby!"Jessilina ordered as she threw her big lollipop toward the air making them double.

Carnivine shot the lollipop making some sparkle in crescent moon shapes.

"And next up, it's Bite!"Jessilina ordered.

Carnivine leaped and bit onto Jessilina's head making her let out a soft shout.

"What a toothy finish!"Marian announced. "Jessilina's reaction to Carnivine's bite is the ultimate dramatic flare!"

The crowd cheered at her.

Jessilina waved again with Carnivine to the audience ignoring her pain.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

The four heroes sweat dropped from the impact.

"That's gotta hurt."Dawn muttered.

"No kidding..."Denise mumbled.

"Yeah, but talk about dedication."Brock replied.

 _"And now next up is Denise from Twinleaf Town!"_ Marian announced.

"Well looks like its my turn, wish me luck!"Denise stated with a smile as she ran off.

"Go for it Denise!"Dawn encouraged.

"You can do it!"Ash stated.

Denise smiled as she ran to the Contest Arena.

* * *

At the Contest Arena...

The curtains flew up as Denise held out her Capsule Ball.

"Alright Ralts, stage on!"She said sweetly.

Rose petals from the Capsule Ball appeared as Ralts made a dramatic appearance.

"Ralts."Ralts said with a gentle smile.

"And here is Denise and Ralts in a dashing movement!"Marian announced.

"Ralts begin with Magical Leaf!"Denise stated.

Ralts sent leafs with colorful sparkles into the air.

"Now use Psychic!"Denise ordered.

Ralts raised up her hands and focused as pink rings began to control the leafs making them form a large heart shape covered with sparkles.

The audience gasped of what they're eyes were witnessing.

"Outstanding!"Marian announced. "Ralts made Magical Leaf into the symbol of love!"

"Now release them and use double team!"Denise commented.

Doubles of Ralts surrounded Denise as the heart shape exploded making leaves and colorful sparkles fall down gently in the Arena.

The audience let out a loud cheer as Denise twirled around like a ballerina as she was surrounded by beautiful leaves and sparkles.

"What an alluring performance!"Marian stated. "Denise has showed the power and beauty of nature with Ralts amazing talents!"

* * *

At the Waiting Room...

"Wow!"Dawn said in amazement. "That was gorgeous!"

"Denise really showed the crowd how to perform!"Ash replied proudly.

"Pika!"Pikachu responded with a smile.

"Best I have seen so far."Brock commented.

* * *

At the Contest Arena...

"A marvelous combination for the world's environment!"Mr. Contesta stated.

"Remarkable, indeed!"Mr. Sukizo replied.

"Incredible and the most wonderful performance I ever seen!"Nurse Joy commented kindly.

Denise and Ralts bowed down as the crowd cheered louder.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

Once they left the area, the two were greeted by Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Denise, you really surprised the crowd."Brock stated.

"It was romantic too."Dawn admitted with a smile.

"It was a powerful wave if you ask me."Ash admitted.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu."

Denise blushed a little. "Thanks guys, but I owe it all to Ralts."

Ralts hugged her trainer in happiness.

* * *

A While Later...

Ash was next.

He calls out Aipom, which then uses Swift to break the stars from the star Seal on her Poké Ball.

Then she uses Double Team before using a spinning Focus Punch to hit all the doubles.

She finishes by landing on her tail.

"Way to go!"Ash stated.

"Wow!"Marian stated. "Aipom uses Focus Punch to take out that Double Team one by one!"

The crowd cheered at Ash and Aipom.

"Aipom that was great!"Ash said proudly.

"A creative way to create a performance with two moves!"Mr Contesta commented.

"Besides remarkable!"Mr Sukizo said.

"Terrific teamwork between Coordinator and pokemon."Nurse Joy replied. "And the way he used Double Team, it was like we were watching a battle too."

Ash thanked the crowd for the cheering.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"Ash looked right at home out there."Brock commented with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Yeah."Denise answered with a smile.

She then notice her twin sister's look.

"Dawn is something wrong?"Denise asked.

"I'm fine really."Dawn said with a smile."I'm just thinking how awesome, Ash looked you know?"

"Ready, Dawn?"A man asked. "You're up next!"

"Thanks."Dawn replied.

"You will do great,Dawn."Denise commented kindly.

"It's crunch time."Brock joked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

"Thanks you guys and don't forget to cheer me on!"Dawn reminded with a smile.

The girl ran and headed to the Arena.

"Good luck."Zoey commented.

"Thanks Zoey."Dawn answered and headed to the Arena.

* * *

At the Contest Arena...

"And now we have a day view, we have a young coordinator, who has come all the way from Twinleaf Town like her twin sister!"Marian announced. "It's Dawn!"

The curtain went up and Dawn was revealed only to be nervous to be in a crowd.

"Right it's show time!"Dawn said with a smile. "Alright Piplup, spotlight!"

Piplup appeared from the Bubble Capsule Ball with bubbles flowing around him.

"Use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup pushed the clear bubbles with the blue bubbles making them float in the air.

"Now use Peck!"Dawn commented.

Piplup made its beak glow white and longer.

"And Piplup is storing up mysterious energy on that beak!"Marian stated.

"Now, Piplup!"Dawn ordered. "Let's go!"

Piplup quickly peck the bubbles to pop the bubbles creating blue sparkles of light.

"Now that's fast!"Marian announced. "I can hardily see it happening by I can't make up no excuse its beautiful!"

Piplup landed with blue and clear lights sprinkling up on the stage.

The crowd cheered at them.

"A truly impressive performance!"Mr Contesta complimented. "The combination of speed and cuteness kept me awaken!"

"And besides, remarkable!"Mr Sukizo stated.

"It was so easy to see Piplup's talent and I couldn't keeping my eyes off of them."Nurse Joy replied.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

Dawn met up with Ash, Brock, Denise and Pikachu.

"Wow, my heart was beating like a large drum out there glad it all went so quickly."Dawn said with a small smile.

"Dawn, you were awesome!"Ash stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Your bubbly performance was adorable, sis."Denise commented kindly.

"You should be pretty good." Brock suggested.

Dawn then went on her knees with a sigh.

"I guess I should...but..."She said.

"Dawn are you okay?"Denise asked worriedly.

Dawn laughed. "I'm just messing with you, I'm just so relieved that it's finally over!"

Zoey held a hand out to her.

"Hi Zoey."Dawn greeted.

"It's too soon to be relieved isn't?"Zoey reminded as she helped her up. "We still need to be in the finals right?"

Dawn blushed a little. "Oh yeah...your right!"

Ash, Denise and Brock glanced at each other in worry.

 _"And now it's time for the judges result!"_ Marian announced. _"So here are the coordinators who will be moving down the next round!"_

Everyone focused on the screen to see if they're faces will come up.

Who shall be the lucky coordinators in the Second Round?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Shinx: (Male): Spark, Tackle, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**


	12. Arrival of a Rival

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 12: Arrival of a Rival  
**

 _"Alright! Let's see what the judges has to say, the eight contestants moving to the next contest battle are..."_ Marian stated and the screen showed the eight contestants. _"These lucky eight!"_

Dawn and Denise brighten when they saw they made it to the finals like Zoey, Ash and Jessilina.

"Alright, we made it!"Dawn said happily.

"Awsome!"Ash commented.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said in joy.

"Aipom!"Aipom said.

"Nothing like getting passed that first step."Brock admitted.

Denise sighed with a smile. "Phew, lucky us, I was losing hope..."

"Congrats to you both."Zoey stated.

"Thanks Zoey."Dawn replied.

"But you made it look so easy, no wonder you already have a ribbon."Denise chuckled.

"Well, I don't know about that..."Zoey answered.

Dawn gasped. "Oh my gosh, we gotta call mum right now!"

* * *

A While After...

Dawn and Denise called their mother.

 _"Of course I was watching."_ Johanna replied. _"Congratulations on getting to Round 2."_

"Thanks mum!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

 _"Remember this is a whole new bold game."_ Johanna reminded with a smile. _"It's a battle after all and you both have to make your pokemon look their best."_

"Okay mum, we know don't worry."Dawn replied.

"We'll try to super hard!"Denise said confidently.

 _"Here's that phrase."_ Johanna admitted. _"You two get a move on you don't have much time."_

Dawn and Denise nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we'll call you later,bye mum!"The two sisters said in unison.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

 _"Okay, Ladies and Gentlemen time for second round and here's the battle board!"_ Marian announced. _"So let's get a board a random shuffle and see our match up!"_

The board showed, Zoey was against Ash, while Dawn and Denise were against each other.

"Whoa, we're against each other..."Denise said in surprise.

"I know isn't great?!"Dawn commented happily.

"Well what do you know me and Zoey!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu replied.

"I'm sure, you'll do great."Dawn admitted.

"Thanks."Ash replied. "Alright, first the Jubilife Ribbon and then we'll get Oreburgh Badge."

"Ash hold on, battles in Contest Battles is different from a Gym Battle."Denise reminded.

"Don't worry, we can handle any battles."Ash said and looked at Zoey. "Zoey, I'll see you out there."

"Hold on are you saying your going to compete in the Sinnoh League?"Zoey asked.

"Yeah that's why I came here in the first place."Ash answered with a smile.

"Then what are you committing in contests for?"Zoey asked. "You obviously can't tell differences between contests and gyms, I remember that if I were you..."

She then walked away leaving the four heroes surprised.

"What was that?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"Who cares?"Ash said with a smile. "Hey, I'll just battle the way I know how, rock and roll."

Then the four heroes went out of the waiting room.

* * *

A Moment after in the Contest Arena...

 _"This is it we've all been waiting for!"_ Marian stated. _"Get ready for the second round battle! The Coordinators will have to show off their most beautiful moves and the one who beats in their opponent for 5 minutes wins!"_

Ash was one side while Zoey was on another.

 _"So let's get started with our first match up in Ash in one corner and Zoey on the other, so the five minutes on the clock and we're off!"_ Marian commented.

"Alright, Aipom, I chose you!"Ash said.

Aipom came out of its Capsule Ball.

"Alright, Glameow, Curtains!"Zoey stated.

Glameow came out of its pokeball and landed gracefully.

"Aipom go get em!"Ash ordered.

Aipom charged at Glameow.

 _"Ash makes the first move!"_ Marian announced.

Zoey smirked. "Okay, Glameow."

Glameow sat on the floor.

Brock, Dawn, Denise and Pikachu were watching the scene.

"Huh?"Dawn said. "Why isn't Glameow doing anything?"

"It seems like Zoey is up to something."Denise replied firmly.

"Aipom use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom leaped and charged at Glameow with Focus Punch.

"Glamew grab Aipom!"Zoey stated.

Glameow waits until Aipom closes in, grabbing Aipom's tail to stop Aipom's attack.

 _"Surprise, surprise, Glameow stopped Aipom's Focus Punch, cold!"_ Marian commented.

This robs Ash off points.

"That was some strategy, moving until it was the time."Brock said.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"Nice work, Glameow now gave Aipom a top!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow sends Aipom flying up in the air.

"Aipom snap out of it and use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom attacks with Swift, hitting Glameow and taking some of Zoey's points.

"Glameow use Fury Swipes!"Zoey stated.

Glameow claws glowed white.

"Aipom use Double Team!"Ash ordered.

Glameow tries Fury Swipes, but Aipom uses Double Team to get behind it attacking with Swift.

"Aipom use Swift once more!"Ash said.

Aipom sents stars at Glameow.

"Glameow use Swift!"Zoey ordered.

However, Glameow uses Fury Swipes to send the attack back to Aipom and robs Ash of more points.

Ash orders another Focus Punch, but Glameow blocks with Iron Tail.

However, Glameow straightens its tail to hit Aipom.

With thirty seconds left, Ash has lost most of his points, but Ash persists and orders another Focus Punch.

Glameow uses Shadow Claw to block the Focus Punch long enough for Glameow to dodge before hitting Aipom with another Iron Tail.

With ten seconds left, Ash orders a final Focus Punch.

The attack was so powerful that Zoey and Glameow are both frozen in their tracks.

However, time runs out just before the attack hits and Zoey wins.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

Ash met with Brock, Dawn and Denise while Aipom was eating.

"That was the most amazing battle I ever seen!"Dawn said sweetly.

"But like I said Ash, Contest Battles have very less time than Gym battles."Denise commented.

"Yeah, I guess your right."Ash replied. "I had to make sure my moves were good."

Then Zoey walked up to them.

"Hey Zoey congratulations on your win."Ash said.

"That Focus Punch it was powerful and impressive."Zoey admitted.

"Really?"Ash asked.

"If time didn't ran out, I'm sure you would've beat me, great battle anyway."Zoey said with a smile.

The two sisters and Brock smiled.

"To be honest, I think Contests battle really don't suit you."Zoey commented.

"Yeah, but I know your right."Ash said with a small smile.

"The reason Ash joined because Aipom wanted to."Dawn stated.

"Really?"Zoey asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's the truth."Denise admitted.

"Mmm, I think Dawn showed train Aipom."Zoey replied.

This statement surprised everyone.

"Oh boy, now its me against you, Dawn."Denise commented.

"Don't worry about that, we'll give our best shots."Dawn answered confidently.

* * *

Afterwards in the Contest Arena...

The screen showed Dawn vs Denise.

 _"All right next we have an exciting battle of two sisters, Dawn against Denise!"_ Marian stated. _"So let's begin!"_

5:00

"Buneary, spot light!"Dawn stated.

She threw her Capsule Ball and Buneary appeared in a fluff cloud mode.

"Buneary!"Buneary said sweetly.

"Alright, Shinx, stage on!"Denise commented.

Her Capsule Ball opened and Shinx came out surrounded by lightning bolts.

"Shinx!"Shinx replied as he landed gracefully.

"Buneary, Ice Beam go!"Dawn said.

Buneary fired ice beam at Shinx.

 _"How cute that's what we're talking about!"_ Marian commented.

The Ice Beam headed to Shinx.

"Shinx use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Shinx then suddenly made his fur glow with sparkling lights as he fired electricity at the Ice Beam and stopping it.

This made Dawn and Buneary gasp.

 _"Awsome, Shinx stopped Buneary's Ice Beam with its adorable sparks, this is getting more interesting!"_ Marian announced.

The screen showed Dawn losing a few points.

"Okay watch this, Buneary use Bounce!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary started bouncing towards Shinx.

"Another movement of cuteness!"Marian stated.

"Shinx dodge with a leap!"Denise commented with a smile.

Shinx smirked as he made a leap dodging Buneary's Bounce.

 _"Wow, Shinx has just made a big jump!"_ Marian announced.

"Thunder Wave!"Denise ordered.

Shinx sent a Thunder Wave at Buneary making it get hurt.

"Thunder Wave, a direct hit!"Marian said.

Dawn began to lose more points.

Buneary landed on the floor.

"Buneary, no!"Dawn said worriedly.

"Now use Wild Charge!"Denise ordered.

Shinx began to charge to Buneary with powerful energy.

"Quick dodge him and use Dizzy Punch!"Denise stated.

Buneary dodge the Flash Pokemon and tackled him with Dizzy Punch.

Shinx got dizzy and confused.

"Huh?!"Denise said in shock.

"That's it great job!"Dawn said proudly.

 _"Whoa that Dizzy Punch sure has power!"_ Marian commented.

Denise lost a few points.

The timer was now 01:35.

"Now use Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary charged at the confused Shinx.

"Not bad, Dawn..."Denise said with a smile. "Shinx snap of it and dodge it."

Shinx snapped out of his confusion and dodged the Ice Beam with his speed surprising Buneary.

Dawn gasped. "Whoa, Shinx has speed."

"Now use Spark!"Denise stated.

Shinx got sparks around him and tackled Buneary stopping its Ice Beam.

 _"Amazing, Shinx's Spark sure got its energy!"_ Marina commented.

Buneary now felt weak by the attack.

"Buneary, come on you have to get up!"Dawn encouraged and then gasped when she saw the time.

00:00

Time was up.

 _"Times up!"_ Marian announced. _"And that means move to our next stage will be..."_

The screen showed Denise and Shinx.

 _"...our Winner Denise!"_ Marian stated.

Denise and Shinx bowed at the cheering crowd.

"I guess that's it."Dawn admitted with a sad smile and went up to her pokemon. "Buneary you were great."

"Buneary..."Buneary said sadly.

"Hey Dawn, you were awsome and I'm sure you'll win it next time."Denise encouraged.

Dawn nods at her twin sister with a small smile.

"Excellent, the way Shinx used its moves were outstanding!"Mr Contesta stated. "But for Buneary was a little too much."

"Right, remarkable!"Mr Sukizo commented.

"I can't wait to see what Shinx will show us in the next stage."Nurse Joy said with a smile. "Same with Dawn and Buneary."

* * *

A While After...

Zoey and Denise both win their respective battles.

* * *

In the Contest Arena...

Now it was Denise vs Zoey.

 _"Now welcome to the final stage is Zoey vs Denise and both coordinators are ready to go!"_ Marian announced.

5:00

"Okay Shinx, stage on!"Denise said with a confident smile.

Her Capsule Ball opened and Shinx came out surrounded by lightning bolts.

"Shinx!"

"Now, Glameow curtains!"Zoey commented.

Glameow came out of its pokeball and landed gracefully.

Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Dawn watched the battle.

"Zoey and Denise already showed what they got in their previous rounds, this will show they can change it up."Brock said.

"Yeah, your right."Ash answered with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu replied.

"Go on Denise show them what you got!"Dawn encouraged.

"Okay, Shinx use Thunder Wave!"Denise ordered.

Shinx sent a Thunder Wave at Glameow.

"Dodge it and use Fury Swipes!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow dodged the attack and used Fury Swipes at Shinx.

Denise began to use a few points.

"Shinx go behind Glameow and use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Shinx went behind Glameow and used Spark making the Catty Pokemon get a tackle.

 _"Shinx attacks Glameow with a sneaky movement!"_ Marian announced.

Zoey began to lose points as well.

3:50

"Glameow use Shadow Claw!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow's claws began to change into a purple claw as she charged at the Flash Pokemon.

"Shinx use Wild Charge!"Denise commented.

Shinx charged at Glameow with electric energy, but the Catty Pokemon managed to hit him with her claw.

Denise gasped. "Shinx!"

Shinx fell into the ground and had a few scratches on his body.

The board showed Denise lose a few more points.

"Denise is sure struggling out there."Dawn said worriedly.

"Shinx are you okay?"Denise asked. "Can you still battle?"

Shinx went back on his feet and then winced before he put his head up.

But then the Flash Pokemon then glowed white.

Zoey and Denise both gasped of what they're eyes were witnessing.

 _"Oh? Was this?"_ Marian said with a smile.

"Whoa is that what I think it is?"Ash asked in shock.

"Yes, Shinx is evolving."Brock replied.

"Evolving?!"Dawn said in disbelief.

"Pika!"Pikachu whispered.

Shinx's height began to grow taller and he grew a mane.

 _"No way..."_ Denise thought.

Then the glow stopped revealing a new pokemon.

"Luxio!"

 _"Incredible, Shinx has evolved into Luxio, a sudden turn of events!"_ Marian commented. _"Now that adds up more time!"_

The time changed from 1:00 to 1:30.

Dawn checked Luxio in her pokedex.

 _"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon and the evolved form of Shinx._ "Dawn's Pokedex said. _"By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks it emits."_

"Wow Shinx-I mean Luxio you evolved!"Denise said proudly.

Luxio smiled at his trainer before glaring at Glameow, who smiled smugly at him.

Zoey smirked. "So Shinx completely evolved...Glameow use Iron Tail!"

Glameow's tail glowed white as she leaped up.

"Luxio dodge it!"Denise stated.

Luxio dodge the Iron Tail and leaped up.

"Let's try your new move, Night Slash!"Denise ordered.

Luxio claw went pitch black and he slashed Glameow with a powerful blow.

 _"Amazing, Luxio attacks Glameow with a spooky cool move Night Slash!"_ Marian commented.

Glameow fell to the floor and was wounded badly.

"Oh no, Glameow!"Zoey panicked.

00:00

The screen showed the amount of points Zoey and Denise both had left.

 _"Times up and the winner of the Jubilife City Contest is..."_ Marian said.

The screen showed Denise's face.

 _"Denise from Twinleaf Town!"_ Marian announced.

The crowd cheered at the winners.

Denise's face brighten up. "Oh my gosh we won!"

Luxio went to his trainer's arms and licked her face making her laugh.

"Wow, Denise won!"Ash said amazement.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu replied in joy.

After the battle was over, the judges and every coordinators did a awarding ceremony to Denise to receive the Jubilife Ribbon.

 _"Let's give a big hand to Denise as she received the Jubilife Ribbon, a gorgeous ribbon, an appreciate crowd, a great champion!"_ Marian stated.

Denise smiled proudly as she held out her first ribbon, while Dawn, Zoey, Ash and the other coordinators clapped at her.

* * *

A While Later...

The two sisters went to talk to their mother.

 _"Congratulations for getting your first ribbon Denise, I'm so proud of you."_ Johanna commented with a smile.

"Thank you, mum."Denise replied kindly before looking at the ribbon in her case. "I guess I really had it in me..."

"Mum, I'm really sorry I lost..."Dawn said sadly.

 _"You don't have to apologize to me, apologize to your pokemon if you need to be sorry."_ Johanna reminded.

"Okay..."Dawn cried.

"Don't cry, Dawn there's always next time."Denise said with a warm smile.

 _"To be smarter, you need to find out what went wrong and then you'll figure what went wrong."_ Johanna admitted. _"You both have good friends to look up to and you two know I'll be watching your contests right?"_

"Yeah!"Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

 _"Wonderful, I'll call you guys again soon..."_ Johanna stated.

Then the screen went off as the two sisters smiled at each other.

* * *

Later that Evening...

The four heroes were preparing to leave.

"Good for you, Denise."Ash said.

"You deserve your win."Brock stated.

"Not to mention you have talent."Dawn remarked.

"Thanks guys."Denise replied sweetly.

Then Zoey walked up to them.

"Hey, Dawn, Denise, how was your first contest?"She asked with a smile.

"It was like riding the biggest roller coaster ever."Dawn answered.

"But a lot of fun too."Denise commented. "Zoey will we ever see you in another contest?"

"You'll both have to show off."Zoey replied and placed on her glasses. "I'll be looking forward to our next contest."

She then left making Brock and Ash know that the two sisters has a new rival.

Now, the group looks forward to Ash and Denise's first Gym battles.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**


	13. A Staravia is Born

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 13: A Staravia is Born**

In a Forest...

The four heroes were travelling through the forest on their way to Oreburgh City, where both Ash and Denise hopes to earn their first Gym Badges.

But first Ash was helping his Starly practice using Aerial Ace.

Starly dives down into a clearing in the forest.

"Starly, Aerial Ace, go!"Ash ordered.

Starly flies along the ground towards a target on the base of a tree.

Dawn and Denise watched in worry.

"Starly is coming in fast!"Brock warned.

"Quick Starly, go up!"Ash stated.

Starly flies up the trunk of the tree before looping around for another go.

"I know he'll hit it this time!"Ash commented with a smile.

"Go Starly!"Dawn encouraged.

"You can do it!"Denise admitted with a bright smile.

However, this time Aerial Ace fails and Starly crash-lands injuring his leg shocking the four heroes and Pikachu.

"Starly are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said.

"Looks like an injured leg to me."Brock replied as he opened his bag.

"Huh?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in confusion.

"Don't worry, it doesn't look like its serious."Brock stated and smiled. "A little bit of potion and bandage and Starly will be good as new."

"That's a relief."Ash commented with a relieved smile.

Brock ties a bandage on Starly's injured leg.

"Starly's Aerial Ace was pretty good, but it still needs a little more practice."Denise admitted.

"Starly."Starly responded with a smile.

"Starly, your all set, how do you feel?"Brock asked as he stood up.

Starly moved his injured leg and it felt much better.

Then something began to move in the bushes alarming the four heroes.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

Then a girl with short pink purple hair came out.

"Well, hi there."She greeted.

"Hi to you too."Dawn replied.

"For the second we thought it was a wild pokemon."Denise commented.

"Hey, what a surprise."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Very nice to meet you way out here."the girl replied.

"Well, my name is Ash and this is Pikachu."Ash answered.

"Piakchu."Pikachu said with a wave.

"Yeah, my name is Dawn."Dawn said.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise responded with a wink.

"They call me Rosebay and I'm-"Rosebay started.

"The most beautiful flower that could bloom in this forest turning the landscape into a word of art."Brock flirted. "I'm Brock, why destiny lead me here is to find you by my side-"

Then Croagunk Poison Jabs Brock to stop him from flirting with Rosebay.

"Of course there are two sides of everything."Brock said weakly and collapsed as Croagunk dragged him away.

"My work is to observe and keep track of the numerous pokemon that are living out here in the forest."Rosebay replied and held out her binoculars."And that what was I doing when you came by."

"Hey that sounds like fun."Ash said.

"Yeah to see lots of Flying Type Pokemon."Denise stated with a hint of excitement.

"But I hope we're not getting in the way."Dawn commented worriedly.

"Oh no."Rosebay replied. "As a matter of fact, if your interested you can watch the bird pokemon along with me."

"Man, I sure like too."Ash responded folding his arms.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Me too sounds great!"Dawn replied in joy.

"It would be nice to see many kinds of bird pokemon."Denise admitted sweetly.

"And I would love to watch you watching them."Brock flirted holding Rosebay's hand making her sweatdrop and blush.

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Denise collapsed in the floor in shock.

"How does Brock do that?"Dawn asked.

"Oh brother."Denise muttered.

Ash and Pikachu smiled awkwardly.

Rosebay then shows them a Swablu nest in another part of the forest before giving Ash her binoculars.

Ash sees the nest for himself.

"Wow I see the nest."He commented.

"Oh would you let me try them too?"Dawn asked.

"Go ahead."Ash replied with a smile.

He then passes the binoculars to Dawn.

"I see it but I don't see the Swablu."Dawn replied.

"Huh?"Denise asked as her sister handed her the binoculars. "Your right, where could those adorable Cotton Birds be?"

"Yeah, it's empty."Brock agreed looking through his own binoculars.

Rosebay had a thoughtful look on her face making the three kids noticing it.

"Something wrong, Rosebay?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"Come on, we need to go to higher ground."Rosebay stated.

Rosebay leads the group to higher ground where they saw a few Flying Pokemon around.

"This is weird the Swablu should have returned to its colony by this time."Rosebay commented. "Something is very wrong."

"What do you mean, Rosebay?"Denise asked.

"Okay, recently the bird Pokémon living around here has dropped by huge number not just Swablu, but many other colonies as well."Rosebay replied.

"And you don't know the reason this is going on?"Dawn asked.

"I'm working hard to find out why but this forest is a big place."Rosebay admitted.

"Then you should let all of us help you."Ash replied. "If Pokemon need help we wanna be there."

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Not only that we could learn something as well."Dawn added confidently.

"Totally!"Denise commented with a smirk.

"You guys mean it?"Rosebay asked in surprise.

"Sure!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"That's great, I could use some help."Rosebay replied with a relieved smile.

Then Rosebay leads the group to a Hoot Hoot colony.

"This part of the forest contain a colony of Hoot Hoot."She commented.

"Man, I don't see any..."Ash said.

"Starly!"

Starly landed in Ash's arm.

"Starly able to find anything?"Ash asked.

Starly shook his head.

Ash sighed. "I see is your leg any better?"

"Starly!"Starly replied happily.

"That's great do you think you can take one look around?"Ash asked with a smile.

Starly nodded and took off in the sky.

* * *

A While After...

Rosebay, the four heroes and Pikachu were waiting for Starly to come back.

"Man, I hope Starly is okay..."Ash said with a worried look.

"Pika."Pikachu responded quietly.

"Starly's been gone for a really long time."Dawn commented.

"I shouldn't have send Starly out not after getting hurt."Ash said sadly.

"Don't worry, Ash."Denise assured with a small smile. "I'm sure Starly will come back any time soon."

"She's right."Brock agreed. "It wasn't a bad injury so I wouldn't worry."

"But Starly is taking so long something bad must have happen."Ash admitted as he stood up.

"I think I figured out, what's going on."Rosebay stated as she placed off her binoculars.

"Huh?"The four heroes asked in unison.

"That's called the Valley Path."Rosebay commented pointing at a direction. "And all the bird pokemon that fly use it."

"We better go and take a look, let's hurry."Ash said. "Starly maybe in some kind of trouble down there."

"Your right."Denise said in agreement. "Let's go then."

* * *

Afterwards...

Up on the edge of the valley, the group spots Team Rocket members James and Jessie sunbathe.

"Who are they?"Rosebay asked watching them through their binoculars.

"They are called Team Rocket."Ash replied with a frown.

Rosebay notices a Pidgeot in Team Rocket's net.

"They caught that Pidgeot."She stated.

"Quick Pikachu that Pidgeot needs help."Ash said.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

The Mouse Pokemon runs off and frees it from the net just as it is closing.

"Awsome, Pikachu."Denise commented with a smile.

The Wild Pidgeot flies next to Pikachu.

"Your going to be fine."Rosebay assured.

"Pidgeot."Pidgeot responded.

"So Team Rocket is doing this that's why the Bird Pokemon went."Brock said with a frown.

"What kind of people are they?"Rosebay asked.

"Kind that would steal my Starly."Ash replied.

"Not to mention other people's pokemon."Denise said bitterly.

"Pikachu go with Pidgeot and round up all the pokemon that you can, if we can get enough of them, we could get them out that den."

Pikachu nodded as he went on Pidgeot's back and flew off.

"I'm count on ya."Ash commented and looked at his friends. "Come on guys, let's go save the captured pokemon."

* * *

In the underground base where Carnivine, Cacnea and Seviper are guarding the door to the cage room, Meowth walks in and puts a ring around a Swablu, immobilizing it.

Starly and Hoot Hoot signal each other as part of their plan.

Hoot Hoot uses Hypnosis on Meowth; he releases Swablu.

* * *

Outside...

Rosebay spots James and Jessie in her binoculars.

"There they are!"She said.

"Let's go!"Brock admitted.

The five head to down and Team Rocket's base, they sneak in the front door and climb down a ladder to an underground tunnel containing monitors for the security cameras.

Ash sees Starly on one of the monitors.

"Starly, what are they doing down here?"He asked with a frown.

* * *

Jessie and James wake up as a very large group of bird Pokémon fly towards their base.

They panic when they notice Pikachu, who was leading the group from Pidgeot's back.

Pikachu calls out to the Pokémon and they all attack the net ripping it to pieces.

* * *

The group still underground watches on the security camera screens.

"It's Pikachu, great going!"Ash said proudly.

* * *

In the cage room Meowth and Starly were watching as all the other Pokémon leave through the escape tunnel.

As Meowth snaps out of the hypnosis, he calls in Seviper, Cacnea and Carnivine.

They surround Starly and Hoot Hoot as the group runs into the room.

"There's Starly!"Ash said.

"And then there's Twerp."Meowth said angrily.

"Oh, a Hoot Hoot is with him."Denise said in surprise.

"And where are the rest of the Pokemon?"Rosebay asked.

"They must've escaped through that tunnel."Brock admitted.

"And now is your turn to escape."Ash stated to Starly.

Then the ground began to shake.

"What's that?"Dawn asked.

Then Team Rocket's mecha rises from the ground.

"Whoa was that?"Rosebay asked.

"We call this machine that you can take with you can't ya?"Meowth joked.

Brock sweat dropped. "Wow that's a while to get it right."

A ladder drops down and Team Rocket's Pokémon climb the ladder into the mecha.

Jessie pushes a button and nets pop out of the mecha's arms.

The Pokémon flee out of the escape tunnel with the group following behind.

Hoot Hoot was on Denise's shoulder.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash called out.

Pikachu jumped off Pidgeot's back and used Thunderbolt, but it didn't affect the mecha, which was made of wood.

The Mouse Pokemon landed back on Pidgeot as it flew off.

Jessie laughed. "Laugh all you want we love the look of real wood."

"And how good it keeps our twerps."James commented with a smile.

Team Rocket then tries to Stomp on the group with their mecha, but they run out of the way and the foot falls into the escape tunnel making it fall over.

"They sure are loud."Rosebay said.

"You have no idea."Denise mumbled with annoyance.

"Pikachu are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Ash, I think everybody is okay."Rosebay admitted with a smile.

"Not for long, losers!"Jessie stated.

"The bird pokemon belong to us."Meowth stated.

"And where did you hear that?"Ash questioned.

"Pika!"Pikachu said with a frown.

Team Rocket recite their motto.

"Listen is that a twerp I hear?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the wind!"

"Passed the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Starly use Wing Attack!"Ash ordered.

"Dustox, time to use Gust!"Jessie commented.

"Starly dodge it!"Ash stated.

However Starly got caught in the Gust making it fly back.

Ash gasped in shock while Jessie laughed.

"Cacnea use Pin Missiles!"James ordered with a smirk.

Cacnea fired Pin Missiles at Pikachu, but Hoot Hoot went in the way and used Reflect to block the attack.

"Whoa was that Reflect?"Denise asked in surprise.

"Bonsly let's go!"Brock stated.

He threw his pokeball and Bonsly came out.

"Bonsly!"Bonsly said.

"You can't stop us with that bowling pin, gust!"Jessie ordered.

Dustox used Gust on Bonsly sending it back, but the second time balls on Bonsly's head begin to glow making it uses Gust blocking the attack.

"What was that?"Ash asked.

"Did Bonsly just learned Gust?"Dawn asked.

"That can only mean one thing."Brock commented. "Bonsly learned how to use Mimic."

"What's Mimic?"Rosebay asked.

"Its a move that copy's an opponent's attack."Brock answered.

"Really?"Denise asked. "That's so cool!"

"How dare you! Now Dustox use Psybeam!"Jessie ordered angrily.

Dustox fired Psybeam at Bonsly.

"Okay Bonsly dodge it and use Mimic!"Brock stated.

The resulting Psybeam knocks out Dustox with its own Psybeam.

"Oh Dustox!"Jessie said worriedly.

"Alright Bonsly rocks!"Dawn commented.

"Wow, Bonsly you were really great!"Brock stated proudly.

"Bonsly!"Bonsly said.

"Yeah, but we will be greater!"Jessie admitted.

Team Rocket charged at them.

"We're gonna have to hit it once!"Ash stated.

"Yeah!"Brock, Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

The groups start running toward each other.

"Starly!"Starly said as it flew away.

"Starly!"Ash called out.

Starly flies up high and starts to glow surprising the four heroes.

Dawn gasped. "Is that what I think it is?"

Starly's bandages falls off and he evolves into Staravia.

"Staravia!"

"It can't be..."Ash said.

"Starly evolved."Dawn admitted.

"It's Staravia!"Brock stated.

"Cool!"Denise remarked.

Hoot Hoot was surprised to see that his friend evolved.

"Alright, this is great!"Ash said with a smirk. "Staravia use Aerial Ace!"

Staravia uses Aerial Ace to make Team Rocket blast off the ground.

"Wonderful weather for flying."James said.

"Just smell that air."Jessie commented.

"You can't beat them join them I always say."Meowth admitted with a smile.

"It almost makes you forget what's coming up next."Jessie said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight.

Staravia lands in front of the group.

"Starly you were great-I mean Staravia."Ash corrected.

Dawn checks him on her Pokédex.

"I gotta see this."She remarked with a smile.

 _"Staravia the Starling Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"_ _Staravia flies over forests and fields and travels in large flocks."_

"Staravia, thanks so much."Rosebay stated. "Now the pokemon that live in the forest are save."

Hoot Hoot nodded in agreement. "Hoot Hoot."

"Staravia."Staravia responded.

The heroes watched as the other bird Pokémon then fly off as Staravia and Hoot Hoot waved good-bye to them.

"What a Team we gotta a Staravia now."Ash stated. "Get ready for big win!"

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"And I have a Hoot Hoot in _my_ team now."Denise commented proudly.

Hoot Hoot tweeted kindly making his new trainer smile sweetly.

The group leaves Rosebay and continues on their journey with Staravia and Hoot Hoot flying overhead.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	14. Leave it to Brocko

**Pokemon: Friends to the End  
**

 **Chapter 14: Leave It To Brocko!**

Ash and his friends continue on towards Oreburgh City, one giant mountain in the distance separating them from the city, but a Pokémon Center was at the foot of the mountain.

Eevee was relaxing on Denise's shoulder.

"There we go, it's just over this mountain."Brock commented while holding his book and Bonsly.

"Great, let's climb over it and quick!"Ash suggested.

Dawn moaned. "But there's Pokemon Center right there."

"She's right."Denise said in agreement. "Let's stay here tonight and go tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"Ash asked. "That Oreburgh Gym's been waiting for us for a long time now."

"I think the Oreburgh Gym could wait a little longer."Dawn mumbled.

Bonsly then started to cry.

"Bonsly what's wrong?"Denise asked.

"I think Bonsly is just hungry, here you go."Brock said and gave some food to the Bonsai Pokémon.

"Whoa, I didn't realize Bonsly could eat solid pokemon food now."Ash commented with a smile.

"Wow, we first we found out that Bonsly can learn Mimic and now this."Dawn said sweetly.

"Cute little thing."Denise remarked.

"What's that?"Brock asked.

The four heroes and Pikachu then notice a gust of wind nearby.

"Let's have a look."Brock suggested.

"Okay!"Ash, Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

They then rushed to check it.

* * *

In the Forest...

A Nurse Joy tries to approach a Nuzleaf.

"Wait, I'm your friend."Nurse Joy assured.

"Nuzleaf."Nuzleaf said nervously as it took a few steps back.

"I just want to help you, but I can't do anything if you don't give me a chance, so please just stand still."Nurse Joy commented.

But then the Nuzleaf attacks her with Razor Leaf and then Brock steps in to protect Nurse Joy.

"You just leave this to me."Brock said.

"But who are you?"Nurse Joy asked.

"I'm Brock, gorgeous."Brock answered with a lovey dovey look. "I come to you at the behalf of the finger of faith."

But then Croagunk poison jabs him and drags him away.

Then Ash and the two sisters came to the scene.

"What's going on?"Ash called out.

Nuzleaf attacks Ash, Dawn and Denise but they avoid the attack.

"Who's that pokemon?"Denise asked as she checked Nuzleaf on her Pokedex.

 _"Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex stated. _"Nuzleaf lives in dense, overgrown forests and occasionally comes out to frighten people."_

"I know that Nuzleaf likes to live in groups."Brock responded.

"How does Brock does that is beyond mean?"Dawn commented nervously.

"This Nuzleaf is injured and I was trying to do what I could to help unless we do something."Nurse Joy stated.

"This Nuzleaf will always be afraid of people, let's see if I can help."Brock replied.

He then steps forward causing Nuzleaf to get alarmed.

"It's okay."Brock assured. "When you approach a pokemon that is feeling threatened you open your heart."Brock instructed. "Then you hold your hand to show you mean no harm and crouch until your eye level with it that will relax it."

Nuzleaf smiled making Nurse Joy and the three trainers watch in amazement.

"Oh I almost forgot."Brock said.

He pulls a leaf off a tree and blows on it like a whistle calming Nuzleaf more.

"I forgot Nuzleaf loves to blow on trees like that."Nurse Joy said.

"It's a nice calm melody."Denise commented.

Eevee nodded in agreement. "Eevee."

"Brock sure knows his pokemon stuff."Dawn remarked.

Nurse Joy, Ash, Dawn and Denise smiled at each other.

"Eat this Oran Berry, you'll feel better in no time."Brock assured holding a oran berry.

Nuzleaf felt frightened and unsure.

"Still scared huh?"Brock asked as he stood up and took out his pokeball. "I got someone you should meet, Bonsly come on out.

"Bonsly."Bonsly said sweetly as it came out its pokeball.

Nuzleaf smiled. "Nuzleaf."

"Here eat some of this."Brock said.

Bonsly took a bite on the oran berry and started eating it.

"See Bonsly is not scared so you try."Brock stated.

Nuzleaf took the oran berry and started eating it.

"I bet your hungry."Brock said and handed a bowl of oran berries. "There's more where that came from."

Nuzleaf began to eat the berries with Bonsly.

"Amazing."Nurse Joy whispered. "A moment ago Nuzleaf was so scared."

"Brock wants to become the greatest pokemon breeder in the world."Ash commented.

"I see makes sense."Nurse Joy replied.

"Now let's get you well."Brock said as he took out a potion from his bag. "Hold still for a sec, this is for your wound it might sting a little bit."

He uses the potion on Nuzleaf's wound and it was gone.

"All gone."Brock said and gently stroke the Wily Pokemon's head making it smile.

"Man that guy is the best at everything."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu said gently.

"I wonder why Nuzleaf's here in the first place?"Nurse Joy asked.

"What do you mean?"Brock asked.

"Just at the other side of this mountain grows a thousand year old tree there's a group of Seedot and its evolved forms Nuzleaf and Shiftry living in it and that's only place you'll find any Nuzleaf within a hundred miles from here."Nurse Joy replied.

"Well there's gotta be a reason why this Nuzleaf got separated from his friends."Brock admitted.

"Hey let's get Nuzleaf back in its tree."Ash suggested.

"Yeah sounds great!"Dawn remarked.

"Totally sounds awsome."Denise commented.

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu replied.

"Eevee!"Eevee said happily.

"I'm sure your work in the Pokemon Center keeps you super busy, we'll take care of this Nurse Joy."Brock assured as he stood up.

"Huh? You will?"Nurse Joy asked.

"Count on it."Brock answered as his teeth blinked a little while holding his hands.

Nurse Joy sweat dropped. "That's awfully sweet of you Brock."

The four heroes then began heading their way to the tree.

As the group walks, Bonsly and Nuzleaf bond, as Nuzleaf believes Bonsly is also a Grass type.

"They just like old friends."Dawn said kindly.

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit if Nuzleaf's thinking Bonsly is a Grass Type."Brock commented.

Denise giggled. "But Bonsly is really a Rock Type."

Then Meowth disguised as a Shiftry appears at a hill.

"Wow, a Shiftry."Ash remarked.

"Maybe Shiftry is one of Nuzleaf's friends."Dawn suggested.

"You could be right, sis."Denise admitted.

Then a disguised Jessie and James comes next to the 'Shiftry'.

"There you are Shifty shiftier."Jessie said.

"Who are you guys?"Dawn asked.

"Oh just typical mountain climbers."James replied.

"I am girl though."Jessie stated.

"This Shiftry has been searching for his Nuzleaf pal for years."James said sadly.

"Day after day, rain or shine for 30 years Shiftry knew this day would come."Jessie cried in a fake tone.

"Your saying this Nuzleaf has been lost for 30 years?"Ash asked.

"That's weird Nurse Joy said this Nuzleaf was lost only today."Denise commented with a small frown.

James, Jessie and 'Shiftry' panicked as they spoke to each other and then turned their attention back on the group.

"Shiftry, Shiftry!"'Shiftry' responded. "Shiftry, shift!"

"Did you hear that?"Jessie asked with a smile.

"It just said get over here Nuzleaf pal."James gestured.

"That's a Shiftry huh?"Dawn said as she checked the pokemon on her pokedex.

 _"Meowth, the Scratch Pokemon."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"When it sees wild objects, it plays a loses track of time."_

The four heroes were shocked.

"That's a Meowth?!"Ash asked angrily.

"Who do you guys think your fooling?!"Denise demanded.

Team Rocket removes the disguise and recites their motto.

"Listen is that a voice that I hear?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

Their balloon comes up and they go on it.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime Mime!"

"No not you guys again!"Ash complained.

"Afraid so."James answered.

He then used a bazooka net to nab both Nuzleaf and Bonsly.

"Bonsly!"Brock shouted. "Nuzleaf!"

"Load living we're leaving!"Meowth chuckled.

Before they get away, Brock grabs the net as the balloon went up in the air.

Dawn and Denise gasped in shock.

"Brock wait!"Ash protested.

"There's no rooms for twerps."James said worriedly.

"Especially a big one, we can get a big one."Meowth stated.

"I'll show you!"Ash said and threw his pokeball. "Staravia, let's go!"

"Staravia!"Staravia said.

"Staravia use your wings to cut the rope!"Ash ordered.

Staravia flew to the balloon.

"Seviper use Haze!"Jessie ordered.

Jessie's Seviper uses Haze to stop Staravia and Team Rocket gets away.

"Darn it!"Denise said angrily.

"Poor Brock."Dawn commented worriedly.

Ash gritted his teeth in anger.

* * *

Afterwards...

Team Rocket puts the Pokémon in a cage and bind Brock to a tree.

"Now all we have to do is put a ribbon on it, give it to the boss and we're rich."Meowth remarked.

"Hold on!"Brock protested. "You can't take Nuzleaf away from his friends!"

Jessie laughed in response.

"Be a good twerp, if there is such a thing."James reminded.

 _"I get to get Bonsly and Nuzleaf from them."_ Brock thought.

Team Rocket gets hungry noting that the food they have is merely garnish, not a complete meal.

 _"That's it!"_ Brock thought and said. "I'll make you something out of that, I am a garnish chief you know."

Meowth, Jessie and James looked at each other.

"You a twerp cook?"Jessie asked.

"Looks can be deceiving."James stated.

They release him and Brock makes a full course meal, Team Rocket diving in.

"This is great, wow, a twerp making a crunchy is a joy!"Meowth said happily.

"If he can make food out of this slum, he can properly make lead into gold."James cried.

"Mime Mime!"Mime Jr said.

"Maybe if he can give me some coal, he can squeeze me out a few diamonds."Jessie admitted.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet said.

"And remember there's a lot more."Brock stated.

As Team Rocket are occupied by the food that Brock manages to slip away taking the whole cage and darting away.

When they get far enough, Brock has Bonsly try Double-Edge on the cage.

"Bonsly use Double Edge on this cage."Brock ordered quietly.

Bonsly manages to bend a bar, but not enough and he starts crying.

"I know its hard, but try one more time."Brock assured with a smile. "You can do it."

Bonsly uses Double Edge making a bar break and opening the cage.

Nuzleaf was surprised at his friends power.

"You see you did it!"Brock remarked.

Bonsly dances happily but begins glowing as he evolves into Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo?"Sudowoodo asked.

"Bonsly you evolved into Sudowoodo!"Brock said proudly.

Sudowoodo smiled. "Sudowoodo!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

The two sisters and Ash continue to search for Brock.

Staravia and Hoot Hoot landed on a tree.

"Staravia did you find anything?"Ash asked.

"What about you Hoot Hoot?"Denise asked.

Both the two bird pokemon shook their heads sadly.

"Okay."Ash said sadly.

"You both tried your best."Denise commented.

"So now what do we do?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"Let's go where Team Rocket's balloon went down."Ash admitted.

"Good idea, we find them, we find Brock."Denise stated.

"Right."Dawn answered with a nod.

* * *

Brock continues on with Nuzleaf riding on top of Sudowoodo.

"Wow, I wonder how I'm going to meet back up with Ash, Dawn and Denise?"Brock asked.

He then spotted the tree.

"Huh? The tree?"He said. "First of we need to get Nuzleaf back on its home and friends."

* * *

In the Sky...

Team Rocket flies in their balloon trying to find Brock after he slipped away.

"While we were stuffing out starved faces, the tall twerp high tails out of there."

"You blew it James."Meowth stated.

"And I suppose you two were having your meals done at the time!"James complained.

* * *

Brock runs into a fast-moving river and decides to cross.

"If we don't get over these rocks, we can't get to your tree."He commented.

"Sudowoodo..."Sudowoodo said nervously.

"I know you don't like water that much, okay Sudowoodo return."Brock said.

Sudowoodo returns to his pokeball making Nuzleaf crashes to the ground and starts crying.

"You didn't want Sudowoodo?"Brock asked and brings Sudowoodo back out.

Nuzleaf hugs the Imitation Pokémon.

"You see?"Brock asked. "Nuzleaf really wants you to be out here as well can you handle it."

Sudowoodo nodded confidently. "Sudowoodo!"

They start crossing and taking it slowly.

Sudowoodo almost slips at one point, but Brock catches him.

Just as they reach the end, Brock takes Nuzleaf off Sudowoodo as Team Rocket arrives nearby.

"We gotta hurry!"Brock protested.

"No take your time."James replied.

"After dumping us down with a delicious and delectable dinner, we wouldn't think of letting you leave!"Jessie said angrily.

"And give us Nuzleaf!"Meowth demanded with a evil smirk.

"No way!"Brock replied as he was in front of Nuzleaf.

"We'll see what Seviper says!"Jessie remarked with a smile.

Sudowoodo was paralyzed by fear as Jessie sends out Seviper and Brock sends out Croagunk.

"Seviper use Bite!"Jessie ordered.

Serviper bites Croagunk, but nothing happens.

"Croagunk use Poison Jab!"Brock ordered.

Croagunk uses Poison Jab to send Seviper back.

"Don't take that from a twerp, Poison Tail!"Jessie demanded.

Seviper rushes forward with Poison Tail.

"Use Poison Sting, Croagunk!"Brock stated.

Croagunk's Poison Sting stops Serviper and its stings also hits the balloon causing an explosion and creating black smoke.

* * *

Ash and the two sisters spotted the smoke.

"That smoke..."Dawn said.

"That might be Brock!"Ash replied.

"Right, let's go!"Denise commented.

The three trainers ran towards it.

* * *

"Seviper use Wrap!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper use Wrap on Croagunk, who was still calm.

"Croagunk, Brick Break now!"Brock demanded.

Croagunk manages to use Brick Break.

While Seviper continues to Wrap, Croagunk repeats Brick Break multiple times eventually dislodging Seviper and knocking it out.

"Croagunk you did it!"Brock said proudly.

But then notices he sitting there unresponsive, knocked out as well.

"I think is time for a nice rest."Brock stated as he returned it back to its pokeball.

James sends out Carnivine, but it bit his head instead.

"Bullet seed on them!"He ordered.

Brock shields Nuzleaf as Sudowoodo watches.

He snaps out of fear and jumps to shore getting wet but not noticing.

Brock smiled "You made it!"

"Sudowoodo."Sudowoodo replied with a smile.

"Okay Carnivine bite lets go!"James ordered.

Carnivine charges at Sudowoodo with its mouth open.

"Dodge and use Double Edge, Sudowoodo!"Brock stated.

Sudowoodo steps up and dodges Carnivine's Bite before hitting with Double-Edge.

Carnivine uses Bullet Seed but Sudowoodo uses Mimic to counter with Bullet Seed.

Ash, Dawn and Denise arrived next to Brock.

"Brock are you okay?"Ash asked.

The three trainers noticed that Bonsly evolved.

"Wait could that be?"Dawn asked as she opened her pokedex.

 _"Sudowoodo, the Imitation Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"Disguised as a tree, it's the evolved form of Bonsly."_

"Bonsly must have evolved."Denise admitted with a smile.

"Hey Brock, we'll take it from here."Ash suggested.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"Thanks, but Sudowoodo can handle this."Brock answered.

"Huh?"Ash asked in confusion.

"This is Sudowoodo's first battle, no way were going to back down."Brock stated.

"Sudowoodo."Sudowoodo smirked as he saluted.

"That's it, I wanna stop them from taking Nuzleaf too."Brock commented.

"Nuzleaf?"Nuzleaf asked in surprise.

"Go for it!"Denise encouraged.

Eevee smiled. "Eevee!"

"Twerpish twit, Carnivine use Bullet Seed now!"James ordered.

Carnivine fires another Bullet Seed, Sudowoodo blocking and charging forward with another Double-Edge.

"Great Sudowoodo!"Brock admitted.

"Nuzleaf nuz!"Nuzleaf said happily.

"Use Bite with all your might!"James ordered.

Carnivine bites Sudowoodo and pins it to the ground.

"Sudowoodo use Flail, let's go!"Brock ordered.

Sudowoodo used Frail to throw Carnivine off of him.

"Nuzleaf!"Nuzleaf said with a smile.

"Awsome, Sudowoodo!"Ash stated.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Way da go!"Dawn commented.

"You can do it!"Denise encouraged.

"Eevee!"Eevee cheered.

"Carnivine Bullet Seed!"James ordered.

"Sudowoodo dodge it and use Mimic!"Brock stated.

Carnivine tries another Bullet Seed, but Sudowoodo dodges and uses Mimic to fire Bullet Seed and knock out Carnivine.

"Sudowoodo, great!"Brock commented.

Sudowoodo smirked and saluted. "Sudowoodo!"

"No phony tree would defeat us!"Jessie said angrily. "Dustox!"

"Cacnea!"James said as he threw his pokeball.

"Okay, Pikachu, let's get in there!"Ash stated.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied as he stood in a battle stand.

"Same with us Eevee!"Denise commented.

Eevee nodded with a firm as she landed next to Pikachu and ready to battle.

Team Rocket sends out Dustox and Cacnea.

Then a gust of wind overcomes the field as a real Shiftry appears shocking everyone.

"Shiftry!"

"So that's a Shiftry."Denise said as she checked on her pokedex.

 _"Shiftry, the Wicked Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex stated. _"Its large fan can cause winds in excess of one-hundred feet per second and can blow anything away."_

"What a wind bag."Jessie muttered.

"What do we do?"James asked nervously.

"Just leave it to your pal that Shiftry is the one who was being nasty you, Nuzleaf!"Meowth called out with a smirk. "We were only trying to be nice and help you out!"

"That's a lie!"Brock replied.

"They're the bad people!"Ash stated.

Jessie giggled evilly as they slip away while Shiftry advances.

However, Team Rocket gets back in their balloon now with a Wobbuffet design and grabs Nuzleaf with a mecha arm shocking the four heroes.

Jessie smirked. "So we lied."

"Not time for the present."James admitted.

"We do these bad stuff all around."Meowth remarked with a smirk.

"Nuzleaf!"Nuzleaf said weakly.

"Come back here!"Brock demanded.

Shiftry uses Razor Wind to pop the balloon and free Nuzleaf.

Dawn gasped. "Nuzleaf!"

Shiftry saves Nuzleaf from the fall with a gust of wind.

"Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"And Eevee use Thunder!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Eevee uses Thunder to take down the Wobballoon for good.

"Maybe its time I learned how to cook."Jessie said quietly.

"It couldn't hurt to be more self a vision."James stated.

"You try and get good health."Meowth admitted.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight.

Nuzleaf hugs Shiftry in joy and relief.

"Wow, Sudowoodo terrific."Brock admitted.

Sudowoodo saluted. "Sudowoodo!"

"You came a long from a cry baby Bonsly all the time."Ash admitted.

"Brock bottle feeding really paid off."Dawn remarked with a smile.

"And now your able to fight in battles any time."Denise commented kindly.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

Eevee giggled. "Eevee."

Sudowoodo smiled before turning his attention on Nuzleaf and Shiftry.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Nuzleaf is finally back with his friends and family."Brock stated.

Sudowoodo nodded. "Sudowoodo."

"Nuzleaf."Nuzleaf replied with a smile.

"Now make sure you stay close to your nest."Dawn reminded.

"And be very careful."Denise added.

"Take care of your friends."Ash said.

Shiftry smiled. "Shiftry Shiftry!"

"We hope to see you again soon!"Brock admitted.

"Sudowoodo!"Sudowoodo said as he saluted in farewell.

Ash and his friends waved good-bye to Nuzleaf and its family as they continue to Oreburgh City.

"Oreburgh City is just over this mountain."Brock said.

"And so is our first gym battles, Ash."Denise stated in excitement.

"My first Gym battle in Sinnoh and first win!"Ash replied confidently.

Pikachu smirked. "Pikachu!"

"We'll see about that..."Denise answered simply.

Eevee giggled. "Eevee!"

The four heroes continued their journey as the sun set down for another day.

* * *

 **Voice Actress of Denise is** **Amy Birnbaum**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	15. Shapes of Things to Come!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 15:** **Shapes of Things to Come!**

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock walking peacefully towards their next destination, Oreburgh City the home of the first Pokémon Gym in Sinnoh.

Not before long, the city appears over the horizon.

"There it is you guys, Oreburgh City!"Ash said happily.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.

"Sure looks like a great place to have your first Sinnoh battle."Dawn commented kindly.

"Also a great place to get our first gym badges too."Denise admitted in excitement and thought. _"If I can manage to be a coordinator then its possible for me to be a pokemon trainer too."_

The four heroes reach the Oreburgh City Gym, which looks like a large building made out of stone.

"Just look at this place."Dawn said nervously. "Sure doesn't look like the kind of gym, you challenge unless you were serious."

"Yeah, but that's for me."Ash answered confidently.

"Okay, first one who finds the gym leader gets to battle him otherwise you'll have to wait."Denise challenged.

Ash smirked. "Oh its on."

But before they can enter, Paul and an older long haired man walk out of the Gym.

"Whoa, its Paul."Ash said in surprise.

"Do I know you?"Paul asked rudely.

"Just when things were looking up."Denise muttered under her breath.

"Paul are these friends of yours?"the man asked.

"No way."Paul replied.

"You just won a battle get a badge?"Ash asked.

"Hey that's none of your business."Paul answered cruelly.

"Huh?"Ash demanded.

"Pfft, of course he didn't get a badge, he's just too scared to admit it."Denise replied with a smirk.

Paul huffed at her statement and looked away.

"I'll bet you two are here for a battle too."the Man said.

Denise nodded. "Yeah, my name is Denise, I'm from Twinleaf Town."

"And my name is Ash, I'm from Pallet Town."Ash said with a smile. "This will be my first battle in Sinnoh is great to be here."

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Say that's quite a long trip all the way from Kanto, welcome to the Temple for Rock pokemon, the Oreburgh Gym."the Man stated.

"You mean this Gym is for Rock pokemon?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Of course, dummy."Denise chuckled.

Paul looked at him with a dumb look.

"You got it and our gym leader's name is Roark."the man replied with a smile.

"Wait that means you must not be the gym leader."Ash said in realization.

"I take care of the pokemon here, the name is Ian and Roark is not here at the moment."Ian commented. "I'm sure both of you will be able to have a battle with Roark the soon as Paul is finished with his."

"Sounds great, thanks."Denise admitted.

"So until Roark gets back I'll be in the Pokemon Center."Paul stated and bows at Ian before walking away.

He took a little glance at Denise, while giving a smirk at her.

Denise blushes a little and frowns while looking away.

"Hey, Paul."Ash said. "Let the three of us give all we got."

Paul looks at him with a scowling look before walking away.

"What is with that guy?"Ash wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't like it."Denise replied with her arms folded.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

* * *

Inside...

Ian gives both Ash and Denise a Badge Case to keep all the Badges they will receive in Sinnoh.

Ash's was blue, while Denise's was purple.

"Here are your Sinnoh Region badge cases."Ian said.

"Wow, thank you Ian."Denise said kindly as she and Ash took their cases.

"Now if you both win eight badges you two can compete in the Sinnoh League."Ian stated. "Good luck to you both."

"Thanks."Ash said with a smile.

"Pika."Pikachu said brightly.

"Hey Ian, do you mind if I ask where Roark is?"Denise asked.

"His Coal Mining."Ian replied.

"Coal Mining?"Ash asked.

"Makes sense to me."Brock commented. "That's gotta be where Oreburgh City gets its name, I've heard Oreburgh City has some of the riches coal board any where."

"And Roark digs for coal his exploring for hidden treasure."Ian added.

"Treasure?"Denise said in surprise.

* * *

Outside...

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock walked up to three workers, who were standing around and were Team Rocket in disguise.

"Excuse me?"Ash asked.

The three workers turned around and were shocked to see them.

"Twerps?!"Jessie gasped.

"What?"the four heroes asked in unison.

The three workers quickly turned around in panic.

"Look at that it's the earth tray and all of its little en-frays."James said.

"Gee, I wonder what they entree?"Jessie asked.

"We heard Roark, the Oreburgh Gym Leader is here is that true?"Denise asked.

Jessie tries to think of a way to get out of talking to them in fear of revealing themselves.

Then two men pushing forward a mining cart with a huge lump of rock in it walk out of the mine followed by Roark.

"Okay, you can leave her right there."Roark stated.

"Okay, Roark."One of the men answered.

"Did he say Roark?"Ash asked.

"Hey that must be him."Denise said in realization.

Roark walks over to the mining cart and begins to rub the large stone that it is carrying smiling as the rock appears to have some sort of face.

"Welcome from your century to mine."He stated as he rubbed the stone.

The four heroes walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr Roark?"Ash asked.

"Just a moment."Roark replied. "I'm having a talk with this fossil right now."

"You talk to fossils?"Denise asked in surprise.

"I sure do."Roark answered. "And right now is telling me all about the good old days, I can still feel its warmth and its brag, one day I know you'll come back to life you can be sure of it."

Ash, Pikachu and Denise looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright, let's get it to the museum."Roark stated.

"Okay we got it."One of the workers replied.

The four men took the cart away.

"What were you two saying?"Roark asked.

"I come to the Oreburgh Gym for a battle."Ash said.

"Me too."Denise admitted.

"But someone is ahead of us."Dawn commented.

"Well what do you know, I got three challengers waiting for me."Roark said with a smile.

"You know Ian told us when you dig for coal your looking for treasure too."Brock said.

"Treasure of course."Roark answered.

"That fossil?"Ask asked.

"True, a lot of pokemon fossils turn up on coal mining, I really enjoy my work as a format for the miners."Roark admitted.

"Your the format?"Denise asked.

* * *

Back at the Gym...

Roark explains his discovery to Ian at the desk, saying that he found something amazing.

"Welcome back, Roark."Ian greeted. "How was the treasure hunt?"

"We discovered something this time."Roark replied. "This may be our best fossil yet."

Then Paul walks into the Gym.

"Oh there's Paul, his your first challenger."Ian commented.

Everyone turned around to see the trainer, who Ash and Pikachu frowned at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Roark the Gym Leader, nice to meet you."Roark said as he walked up to him.

"Same here."Paul replied.

"So why don't we get started it then?"Roark asked with a smile as Paul followed him.

"I can't wait to see a gym battle!"Dawn admitted in excitement.

"This should be interesting."Denise stated.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu looked at them in confusion.

"You two never seen one?"Roark asked in surprise.

"Nope, but we want to learn everything about them."Dawn commented.

"Well then fine with me."Roark replied."Hey Paul, how about you?"

"No prob."Paul stated eyeing the two sisters. "I really couldn't care less."

He then walked away with the Gym Leader.

"You can be sure I'll be watching you guys battle!"Ash said angrily.

Pikachu frowned. "Pika!"

* * *

At the Gym Battle Field...

The field opens up to reveal a large rocky field.

"Awsome, so this is want is like in a Gym."Dawn said with a smile.

"When it comes to battlefield there are all sorts of different types."Brock commented. "Now of course, this is a Rock Type Gym, so you'll have to battle Rock Type pokemon in mind."

"Cool, right?"Denise asked.

But Ash and Pikachu kept focusing on the battle that was going to start.

"The Oreburgh City Gym Battle between Paul the challenger and Roark the Gym Leader is about to get underway!"Ian stated. "The battle will be three on three and as soon all the three pokemon on either side are unable to continue the challenge is over in addition only the challenger will substitute pokemon now let the battle begin!"

"Geodude, let's go!"Roark said.

He threw his pokeball and the Rock Pokeon came out.

"Geodude!"

"Oh wow, it's a Geodude."Dawn said with a smile as she opened her pokedex.

 _"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travellers."_

"Azumarill stand by!"Paul stated.

He threw his pokeball and a Aqua Rabbit pokemon appeared in the battlefield.

"Azumarill!"

"Wow, Paul is using a water type pokemon."Ash said.

"Adorable."Denise mumbled as she checked Azumarill in her pokedex.

 _"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Azumarill lives in rivers and lakes and while in water its body colour and pattern confuses its enemies."_

"Since water type moves are really powerful against rock type pokemon, Azumarill is a smart choice."Brock commented.

"Then Paul got the upper hand right?"Dawn asked.

"I guess so in theory."Brock replied.

Denise raised an eyebrow. "Theory?"

The four heroes turned their attention on the battle

"Paul you have the honour."Roark stated.

"Azumarill, Hydro Pump go!"Paul ordered.

Azumarill shot water towards Geodude.

"Geodude, Hidden Power!"Roark ordered.

Hydro Pump was cancelled by Geodude's Hidden Power and the Aqua Rabbit pokemon was blasted toward the ground.

Ash, Brock and Denise were shocked.

"It took back that Hydro Pump!"Ash said.

"And that was a water type move too."Brock commented.

 _"Eevee...I hope I made the right decision."_ Denise thought worriedly.

"Alright, Geodude Rollout!"Roark said.

Geodude rolled towards Azumarill.

"Water Gun, Azumarill!"Paul ordered.

Azumarill was about to use Water Gun, but it was too late and the Aqua Rabbit pokemon was slammed as it was sent flying into the air.

"Not giving its challenger any time for counter attack is how Roark keeps up the pressure."Brock admitted.

Geodude used Rollout at Azumarill making it hit the ground and fainted.

"What?!"Paul snapped.

Azumarill had swirls on its eyes.

"Azumarill is unable to battle!"Ian stated. "Geodude wins!"

"A Water Type pokemon just lost to a Rock Type."Dawn said.

"Every time Geodude's Rollout hits it, it keeps getting stronger."Brock commented. "Even so getting knock out in the second attack..."

"Now I understand, what you meant before when you said Paul's upper hand was in theory."Dawn stated.

"Oh boy..."Denise whispered.

"Hey Denise are you alright?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little nervous."Denise replied with a small smile.

Paul returned Azumarill back to its pokeball.

"Good for nothing."He said coldly.

"That creep!"Ash growled.

"What an idiot."Denise muttered with a frown.

Pikachu nodded angrily. "Pika!"

"Now Elekid standby!"Paul ordered.

Elekid appeared in the battlefield.

"I'm sure Paul knows full well that Geodude is a ground type and also Elekid's electric type moves won't work very well at all."Roark said. "So I wonder what he got in his sleeve."

"Now Elekid Brick Break!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised its hand for an attack.

"They're using a fighting type move, but were gonna stick on using rollout!"Roark stated.

Geodude rolled towards Elekid.

Elekid slammed Geodude to ground making it get knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!"Ian stated. "Elekid wins!"

"And they did it with just one hit."Roark whispered.

"Amazing to think Elekid had a high disadvantage."Denise commented.

"Your right, Dennie."Dawn said in agreement.

"See? That goes to show you that you can overcome any disadvantage by using the right move."Brock said.

"Geodude return."Roark said and returned it in its pokeball. "Thanks a lot good friend."

Elekid started to grow impatient.

"Onix your up next!"Roark stated.

Onix appeared and roared at Elekid and Paul.

"He's gonna use Onix."Ash said with a smile.

"Its huge!"Dawn commented.

 _"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar, it can move the ground at fifty miles per hour."_

"This Onix can do it."Brock stated.

"How do you know?"Denise asked.

"Because I raised one myself and I can tell just by looking that this Onix has been already been through very tough battles."Brock replied

"I'll be staying with my Elekid."Paul stated.

"Fine since I already seen your Brick Break, I wonder how well you'll do now."Roark commented with a smirk.

"Quick Elekid, Brick Break!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised his fist to attack Onix.

"Dodge Onix!"Roark ordered.

Onix dodged Elekid's Brick Break.

"That's fast!"Ash said.

"How can something so big move so quickly?"Dawn asked.

"Now use Slam, Onix."Roark stated with his thumbs down.

Onix swings its tail around and brings it down hard on Elekid's head.

"Protect!"Paul ordered.

Elekid manages to use Protect at the last minute and stop the attack.

"Double Ledge, let's go!"Roark said.

Onix smashed through the Protect and Elekid goes flying.

"Wow!"Denise said in shock. "Onix caught Elekid right when its protected barrier went down."

"Yeah, Denise your right."Ash replied. "But Onix got hurt when it counter attacked that Double Edge!"

"But Onix just looks fine to me."Dawn admitted.

"That's cause Onix can use Rock Head."Brock responded. "Rock Head is a special ability it takes moves that would normally cause recoil damage and completely prevent it for ever taking place."

"Wow..."Dawn whispered.

"Stay strong or else..."Paul threatened.

Elekid was beginning to feel weak.

"Stealth Rock go!"Roark ordered.

Onix sent sharps towards Elekid.

"Elekid look out!"Denise warned.

Shards of rock all fly to the edges of the arena and implant themselves into it.

"Did he say Stealth Rock?!"Paul said in shock.

"What kind of move is that?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"Stealth Rock causes damage to pokemon, who appear later in the battle."Brock replied. "It has no effect on pokemon currently out there."

"You mean if Paul decides to call Elekid back and choose another pokemon then that pokemon will take all the damage?!"Dawn asked.

"Right."Brock answered. "It looks like Roark is taking care of Paul's substitutions before they happen making things that much trickier to Paul."

"I see..."Denise whispered.

"If your going to exchange pokemon you should've done it earlier."Roark reminded. "Slam Onix let's go!"

Onix then slams right into Elekid with its tail.

It jumps back however as Elekid's Static Ability makes any Pokémon that touches it paralyzed.

"Hey, what's wrong with Onix?"Dawn asked.

"Its called Static."Brock responded. "A special ability of Elekid."

"How does it work?"Denise asked.

"When Elekid made physical contact Onix became paralyzed."Brock stated.

"Brick Break Elekid now!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised his fist to slam Onix.

"Double Edge, Onix!"Roark ordered.

The two Pokémon clash causing the four heroes and Pikachu to gasp in shock.

Elekid fell on his knees while Onix was still paralyzed.

"Don't get too comfortable with Static sometimes moves can be used even when paralyzed."Roark stated and smirked. "I'm impressed Elekid is an Brazilian pokemon."

"Now Elekid return."Paul stated.

He returned the electric type back in its pokeball.

"What is Paul doing?"Dawn asked.

"I guess he really doesn't care about the stealth rock."Brock replied with a frown.

"Stubborn fool."Denise muttered.

"Yeah, he doesn't care if his next pokemon gets hurt or not."Ash agreed.

"Now Chimchar stand by!"Paul stated.

The pokeball opened and the Chimp Pokemon came out.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar said sweetly.

But then he was instantly attacked by the Stealth Rock.

Chimchar was hurt but manages to survive the attack.

"A fire type next eh?"Roark asked. "Impressive the way you come at me with pokemon that aren't very good match ups."

"Chimchar use Dig!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar went down the ground.

"Try to sense where Chimchar's moves, Onix!"Roark said.

Chimchar appears right below Onix and damaging it much to Roark's surprise.

"Making a huge Onix jump like that is no small feet."Dawn admitted.

"Using Dig should have a powerful effect on Onix as well."Brock said.

"So that's why Paul had Chimchar use Dig, awsome strategy."Ash stated.

Denise nodded in agreement.

"Now use Double Edge!"Roark ordered.

Onix charges at Chimchar with Double Edge.

"Chimchar use Dig one more time!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar went back to the ground.

"Onix stand still!"Roark ordered. "Just feel Chimchar's movement!"

He notice Onix was still paralyzed.

"When will that static go off?"Roark wondered.

"Chimchar do it!"Paul stated.

Chimchar uses Dig on Onix causing the Rock Snake to get knocked out.

"Onix is unable to battle!"Ian stated. "Chimchar wins!"

"Not bad Chimchar."Paul remarked.

"Onix return!"Roark stated and returned the rock snake back in its pokeball. "You were great take a nice long rest."

He then took out another pokeball.

"Well Paul your giving me quite a run for my money."Roark commented. "Its time to bring out my finale pokemon, I suggest you get ready, Cranidos let's go!"

Then Cranidos appeared in the battle.

"Cranidos!"

"Cranidos looks just like that fossil."Ash admitted with a smile.

He then opened his Pokedex.

 _"Cranidos, the Head Butt Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Cranidos lived in the deep woods about one-hundred million years ago and its cranium is as hard as steel."_

"Roark I can read you like a book."Paul stated."Chimchar use Dig!"

Chimchar dug into the ground.

"Cranidos Headbutt now!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos waits for Chimchar to emerge and then smashes into it using Headbutt.

"What a hit!"Denise remarked.

"Cranidos is anticipating Chimchar's movement."Brock commented.

"Chimchar use Dig one more time!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar dug into the ground.

"Cranidos Zen Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos smashes into Chimchar sending it sliding across the ground.

"Hey that's a much stronger move than headbutt."Ash said.

"There's no doubt Zen Headbutt got more power than a normal headbutt."Brock admitted. "I heard it can scare an opponent to Flinch."

"Zen Headbutt again!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos charged at Chimchar.

"Quick Chimchar use Dig!"Paul ordered.

But Chimchar was too scared.

"Amazing, Chimchar is so scared that doesn't hear anything what Paul says."Brock remarked.

Cranidos repeats its attack over and over battering Chimchar to almost being knocked out.

"Come on!"Paul stated.

"Focus Energy!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos head begins to glow.

"What's going on now Brock?"Dawn asked.

"Focus Energy focuses your attack to make it easier to hit a weak spot."Brock replied. "I think Roark is using one shot to knock out Chimchar."

"Poor Chimchar."Denise said sadly.

"You gotta get Chimchar out of there!"Ash called out.

Chimchar begins to glow a fiery red signaling the unlocking of its special Ability, Blaze.

Paul smirked while Roark was shocked.

"I was waiting for this."Paul admitted.

"For what?!"Denise said in shock.

"Chimchar is using Blaze, watch out!"Brock warned. "Blaze is a special ability that makes Chimchar's fire type moves much stronger when its endures it low, but I'm not sure how much effect will it have on a rock type like Cranidos."

Chimchar let out a happy cry.

"Zen Headbutt again!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos charged at Chimchar.

"Now Flame Wheel!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar runs towards the oncoming Cranidos turning into a blazing ball of fire.

"That's fast!"Ash remarked.

"Aim for the legs!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar smashes straight into and past Cranidos causing it to reel back in pain at the force of the attack.

"That flame wheel is strong."Denise admitted.

"Flame Wheel was so juiced up from Blaze and it was faster than Cranidos was."Brock stated.

"Flame Wheel, Chimchar once more!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar repeats the attack and Cranidos got hurt even more shocking Ash and Pikachu.

"Chimchar use Dig let's go!"Paul stated.

Chimchar dug into the ground.

"Cranidos Focus Energy now!"Roark ordered.

Chimchar sent Cranidos flying.

"Use Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

Crandios charged towards Chimchar.

"Dodge it quick!"Paul ordered.

Crandios smashes Chimchar down into the ground and knocking it out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle!"Ian stated. "Cranidos wins!"

Paul scowled in anger.

"Cranidos how do you feel?"Roark asked.

Cranidos let out a positive response.

Paul returned Chimchar into its pokeball.

"Chimchar, I'll deal with you later."He said cruelly and took out a pokeball. "Elekid stand by!"

Elekid appeared and got attacked by the Stealth Rock laid down by Onix before.

Ash, Denise and Pikachu gasped in shock.

"That was Stealth Rock again!"Dawn said in surprise.

"Yep once you get used to it, the effect just keeps going."Brock commented.

"Now use Brick Break!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised its fist to attack.

"Flamethrower!"Roark ordered.

Elekid dodges before smashing its fist right into Cranidos' knee and causing it to reel back in pain as the Static Ability of Elekid runs through its body and causes it to be paralyzed.

"What was that?"Ash asked.

"Hey that was Static!"Denise responded in surprise.

But then Cranidos shook it off.

"A hit!"Ash said.

"You just witnessed Cranidos special ability Mold Breaker."Roark stated. "Ruining your special ability."

Then Cranidos winced in pain.

"Use Zen Headbutt now!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos's head glowed, but the knee injury that Elekid just gave it kicks in as it charged at Elekid.

"Cranidos is just moving too slow right now."Ash admitted.

"The leg injury was worse than I thought."Brock stated.

"Brick Break one more time!"Paul ordered.

Elekid slammed his fist at Cranidos head smashing it.

"No more headbutt huh?"Paul asked.

"I see you don't rely on moves and types on your strategy you just use the attacks that are best for the moment."Roark said.

"Cranidos power seems to be totally depending on the strength of its legs."Dawn stated.

"Paul sure looked to me, he was waiting Chimchar's blaze to take effect, which explains his way of using pokemon."Brock admitted.

"Of course that's how he taught Chimchar to battle."Ash said in realization.

"Is that so?"Denise said and clenched her fist a little.

"Brick Break let's go!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised its fist to attack.

"Cranidos Flamethrower!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos then smacks Elekid square in the chest with a Flamethrower.

"Now Zen Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos head started to glow.

"Elekid Brick Break!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised its fist to attack again and bashed Cranidos head causing both Pokémon to be knocked back.

"Now Brick Break again!"Paul ordered.

Elekid raised its fist to attack.

"Cranidos Flamethrower!"Roark ordered.

The two attacks hit and there was an explosion creating a strong wind.

The two Pokémon the stand facing each other.

Both of them very tired.

But Cranidos then falls down leaving Elekid the only one standing.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Elekid wins!"Ian stated. "The Victor is Paul!"

"Paul did it."Ash said.

"Okay Elekid return."Paul stated as he returned the electric type back in its pokeball.

"Thanks, Cranidos enjoy a nice long rest."Roark commented and returned his Rock Type. "That was some impressive battling Paul."

He then presents Paul with a Coal Badge for his victory.

"And here is your Oreburgh Gym Badge congratulation Paul."Roark stated.

"Thank you very much, Roark."Paul said as he took the badge and bowed. "I'll see you."

He then began to walk away.

"Hey Roark, I would like to have my Gym battle next!"Denise admitted as she put her hand up.

"Where are you going?"Ash asked.

Paul turned around and looked at his rival.

"Aren't you gonna stay and watch Denise and my battle?"Ash asked.

Paul didn't say a word and just glared at him.

So Paul won his Oreburgh Gym Badge, but will Denise and Ash win theirs as well?

* * *

 **Next is Denise's first gym battle...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Thunder Wave**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	16. A Gruff Act to Follow

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 16: A Gruff Act to Follow**

Paul continued glaring at his rival until a smirk grew on his face.

"What's so funny?"Ash questioned.

"That you want me to watch you and Denise lose."Paul replied with a smirk.

"What did you just say?!"Denise demanded in anger.

Before a fight breaks out both Dawn and Pikachu break it up.

"Alright break it up!"Dawn stated. "You already battled Ash and my sister once, why not stay and watch?"

Paul didn't say anything and looked at her for a moment.

"What's wrong?"Dawn asked.

"What's wrong?"Paul asked. "Who are you?"

Dawn felt she was like going to burst with anger.

"Excuse me your rudeness, but we met once before the name's Dawn!"She snapped.

"Don't remember."Paul replied simply.

This made Dawn's glow red in anger.

"YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY DON'T YA?!"Dawn questioned angrily. "Listen mister!"

Brock and Denise rush in and grab a hold of her.

"Dawn!"Brock said. "Calm down!"

"Cut it out!"Denise stated.

"You nasty and selfish spoiled brat apologize!"Dawn demanded angrily.

"Your welcome to stay."Roark admitted.

Paul smirked. "With that enthusiasm how can I refuse?"

"Good!"Ash said. "And I'm going to teach you a whole new style of battle."

"Hey Roark, whenever your ready, I'm ready too!"Denise said confidently.

"Umm Denise would you mind terribly if we had our battle tomorrow?"Roark asked.

"Huh?"Denise asked in confusion.

"You know my pokemon and I have just been through some serious battling and to tell you the truth we're exhausted."Roark commented.

"Okay that would be fine with me."Denise replied kindly.

Roark nodded. "Great, thank you Denise."

Denise closed her eyes and smiled.

Ash smiled as well before turning his head to glare at Paul, who just smirked at him.

* * *

Later that Night...

In the Pokémon Center, Paul took back his Pokémon from Chansey.

He turns to see Ash and his friends.

Denise was choosing which Pokémon she was going to use against Roark.

Luxio, Turtwig, Eevee, Hoot Hoot and Ralts all wanted to be in the Gym Battle.

"Okay, okay calm down!"Denise said with her hands up. "I know you guys wanna battle, but I can only chose three."

"Above all of them, who would be good for battling against a Rock Type is Turtwig, who's a Grass Type."Brock admitted.

Turtwig went between Ralts and Luxio, while taking a few steps forward.

"Turtwig."He said with a smile.

"Very well Turtwig, I'm counting on your Absorb and Razor Leaf."Denise stated kindly.

Turtwig smiled at his trainer.

"And I have to say Luxio your Night Slash is a pretty powerful move despite that it is a Dark Type move, so your in."Denise admitted sweetly.

Luxio smirked in approval.

"And Eevee, your ability to use Water Gun and Thunder just makes things get more sweeter."Denise remarked.

Eevee blushed and smiled. "Eevee."

"It's settled them I choosing you three!"Denise commented in pride.

Turtwig, Eevee and Luxio cheered in victory.

However Hoot Hoot and Ralts were extremely upset that they were being left out.

"Aw, poor Hoot Hoot and Ralts."Dawn said sadly.

"Those two sure love to battle all right."Brock stated with a smile.

Ash smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Hoot Hoot, Ralts, I'm sorry, but I promise you guys will do the next gym battle or the next contest."Denise commented.

Ralts smiled gently, while Hoot Hoot just looked down in shame.

"A promise is a promise so don't worry."Dawn assured.

"And that's when their mum say they worry the most."Ash chuckled.

"What did you say?!"Dawn demanded with a glare.

"Relax sis, he was just kidding."Denise snickered.

"One thing I learned from watching Paul's battle with Roark was Paul's speed making a huge part to his victory."Brock said. "Of course his choice moves were important too, but I think that amazing speed put him over the top."

"So do I."Ash admitted.

"Yeah, but his style was too sour for my taste."Denise replied folding her arms. "So what do we do?"

"Now that should be a no brainer."Paul stated with a smirk. "Just imitate me."

Denise looked at him with her pokemon making Brock and Dawn do the same thing.

"I never do what you do!"Ash replied with a glare. "I wouldn't force Chimchar to battle the way you did for a million bucks!"

"Same with me!"Denise agreed putting her hands on her hips. "I would rather waste my precious time gambling then forcing my own pokemon to battle in your way!"

Paul smirked at her response.

Then a young boy holding a pokeball went up to him.

"Wow, thanks for the Azumarill mister!"He said happily. "We'll train real hard so see ya!"

Paul waved a little to the boy.

"You gave him Azumarill?!"Ash said in anger.

"Yeah so?"Paul asked.

"Because it lost?"Ash questioned.

"That as good as that Azumarill is gonna get."Paul answered with a frown.

"I thought it was your friend you could've kept training ya know?"Ash said.

"No that one was a lost cause."Paul responded coldly.

"Neither of us don't get you!"Denise replied angrily.

"And I thought you wanted to win."Paul admitted.

Denise gasped and frowned. "I do, but not the way you think of doing it!"

Paul just huffed as he left the pokemon center.

"He'll never beat me again."Ash vowed glaring at the direction his rival went.

Luxio growled lowly while Denise stroke his mane.

She then turned her attention on her other pokemon.

"Come on guys, let's show that jerk there are better ways to battle."Denise admitted.

Luxio, Eevee and the three pokemon chirped in agreement.

Dawn sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?"Brock asked.

"I guess there are different kinds of trainers."Dawn admitted. "I just wonder what Chimchar and Elekid think of Paul."

* * *

The Next Morning...

It was time for Denise's battle against Roark.

"I trust you had a good night sleep and ready to go."Roark stated.

"I sure did."Denise said with a smirk.

"Good, my pokemon did too and are in tip top shape, so feel free to give it all you got."Roark commented.

"Great."Denise said with a nod. "That badge is as good as mine."

Roark smiled. "We'll see..."

Denise gives a glance at Paul, who just smirks at her.

 _"I'll show you that I'm not weak..."_ She thought with a firm look.

"The Gym battle between Denise the challenger and Roark the Gym Leader is about to begin!"Ian stated. "Each side will use three pokemon and the battle is over when all other side pokemon are defeated in addition only the challenger is only allowed to make any substitution, let the battle begin!"

"Geodude, let's go!"Roark said.

He threw his pokeball and the Rock Pokemon appeared.

"Geodude!"

"Okay, Luxio your on!"Denise commented.

She threw her pokeball and Luxio came out.

"Luxio!"

The evolved electric type landed on the ground and stood in a battle stance.

"You make the first move, Denise."Roark stated.

"Delightful, Luxio use Thunder Wave!"Denise ordered.

Luxio began to charge an electromagnetic wave.

"Thunder Wave?"Dawn said.

"Huh?"Ash asked in confusion. "What is Denise doing? Electric types won't have any advantage."

"Its obvious she's up to something."Brock replied.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

"In that case, Geodude use Rollout!"Roark ordered.

Geodude began to roll towards Luxio.

"Quick Luxio dodge it!"Denise ordered.

Luxio stopped charging up and avoided the attack when going behind Geodude.

"Now use Night Slash!"Denise stated.

Luxio's claw glow crimson and it slashes Geodude from behind shocking Roark.

"Hey that what she did when battling Zoey's Glameow!"Dawn said with a smile.

"Geodude use Focus Punch!"Roark ordered.

Geodude focused its fist to crush Luxio.

"Now Luxio use Ice Fang!"Denise stated with a smile.

Luxio's fangs went icy cold as it bit Geodude's arm making the Rock Type flinch.

"Did Geodude stop Focus punch?"Ash asked.

"Despite a Rock Type, Geodude is also a Ground Type, which makes ice types also his weakness."Brock admitted.

"Now Luxio use Night Slash!"Denise ordered.

Luxio's claw went crimson as it slashed Geodude hard making it get knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle!"Ian announced. "Luxio wins!"

"Yes!"Denise said proudly. "Great job, Luxio!"

Luxio smirked. "Luxio."

Denise then returned Luxio back into his pokeball as Roark returned Geodude.

"Onix your up next!"Roark stated.

He threw his second pokeball and the large rock snake appeated.

"Okay, Eevee here we go!"Denise commented.

The pokeball opened and Eevee came out

"Eevee!"

"A normal type huh?"Roark asked. "That's an interesting choice."

"You haven't seen nothing yet!"Denise replied. "Eevee use Water Gun!"

Eevee fired water at the Rock Type.

"Dodge Onix and use Slam!"Roark ordered.

Onix dodged the water move and moved its tail headed towards Eevee.

"Quick Eevee use Attract!"Denise ordered.

Eevee smiled as she winked at Onix sending hearts at it.

"Onix use Screech!"Roark stated.

Onix sent out a horrible noise causing Eevee to stop doing Attract and wince.

"Eevee!"Denise said worriedly.

"Now Onix grab Eevee!"Roark ordered.

Onix grab a hold of Eevee causing the Normal Type to get weak and struggle to release herself.

"Eevee try using Thunder to release yourself!"Denise stated.

Eevee sent a lightning attack to paralyze Onix causing it to lose her grip on her.

"Onix, Stealth Rock!"Roark ordered.

Onix lays a trap of levitating stones around Eevee causing her to get nervous.

"Oh no!"Denise panicked.

"Now use Slam!"Roark ordered.

Onix lifts up his tail to slam Eevee.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Eevee sent Shadow Ball towards Onix's face just as she got slam by its tail creating a gust of smoke.

When the smoke cleared it revealed both Eevee and Onix fainted.

Denise gasped in shock. "Eevee!"

"Onix!"Roark shouted.

"Both Onix and Eevee aren't unable to battle!"Ian announced.

"Whoa, Eevee lost too."Ash admitted.

"And it was her first Gym Battle."Dawn added.

"Pika."Pikachu said sadly.

"But don't forget Roark still have Cranidos for Denise to battle."Brock reminded.

Paul simply smirked as he studied the battle.

"Eevee, return."Denise stated and her Normal Type returned back in her pokeball. "You were great, take a long rest."

"I'm impressed."Roark admitted as he returned Onix. "Just because you have the advantage doesn't mean you will still win, Cranidos, let's go!"

He threw his pokeball and Cranidos came out.

"Cranidos!"

"I'm not giving up yet!"Denise commented and took out another pokeball. "Turtwig your on now!"

The pokeball opened and the Grass Type came out.

"Turtwig!"He said.

Turtwig landed on the ground and glared at Cranidos.

"Think you can take down the next pokemon like you did earlier?"Roark asked.

"Its what I'm planning."Denise responded. "Turtwig use Quick Attack!"

Turtwig began to charge at Cranidos very quickly.

"Cranidos, Flamethrower now!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos fires back with Flamethrower.

"Turtwig dodge and use Bite!"Denise ordered.

Turtwig obeyed and was quick enough to dodge the attack.

"Oh my that might be the fastest Turtwig I ever seen!"Roark admitted.

"I hate to admit it, but Turtwig's speed really improves."Paul said quietly.

Turtwig uses Bite on Cranidos arm.

"Zen Headbutt go!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos then uses Zen Headbutt and scores a direct hit sending Turtwig flying.

"Turtwig!"Denise panicked.

"Use Flamethrower!"Roark ordered.

Cranidos uses Flamethrower and it scores a direct hit on Turtwig causing major damage.

"Now use Zen Headbutt!"Roark stated.

Cranidos charged at Turtwig and sending him hitting the ground hard.

Ash and Pikachu looked on in shock.

 _"I won't lose to this!"_ Denise thought gritting her teeth and said. "Turtwig use Absorb!"

Turtwig was able to survive the hit and leaps up to use Absorb to steal Cranidos energy healing his wounds, which shocked Roark.

Cranidos feel in its knees making it feel weak.

"Now Turtwig finish it with Razor Leaf!"Denise said with a smirk.

Turtwig uses Razor Leaf which sends Cranidos crashing through a rock on the battlefield and finally knocking it out.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Turtwig wins!"Ian announced. "So that means the winner is Denise from Twinleaf Town!"

Brock, Ash and Dawn rose up from their seats at Denise's victory.

"Looks I lost once again."Roark said as he returned Cranidos to its pokeball. "You were great take a long rest."

"Oh my gosh, we won Turtwig!"Denise cheered.

Turtwig leapt to his trainer's arms and nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm totally entering you in my next contest."Denise chuckled with a wink.

Roark handed the Oreburgh badge to Denise.

"Congratulations Denise."He said.

Denise smiled as she took the badge and looked at it.

"Awsome, Denise first you got your first ribbon and now your first gym badge!"Dawn said proudly hugging her twin sister.

"Its amazing you manage to keep all your three pokemon from fainting."Brock admitted.

"Thanks."Denise replied and looked at Ash. "Looks like is your turn next, Ash."

"Yeah and I'm gonna win it!"Ash stated confidently.

"Pika!"Pikachu said in excitement.

Paul huffs and secretly smiles at Denise before leaving the gym.

* * *

 **Denise won her first badge!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder****

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	17. Wild in the Streets

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 17: Wild in the Streets!**

Last time Denise won her Oreburgh Gym Badge and Ash was next to receive his while using Aipom, Turtwig and Pikachu as his three pokemon for the battle.

However he ended up losing, Paul leaves but not before making it known that his opinion of Ash is as low as ever.

The next day not letting the loss put him down, Ash trains with his Pokémon for a rematch.

Piplup and Buneary sat on a rock with Dawn, Denise and Ralts.

Pikachu, Aipom and Turtwig launch Iron Tail, Focus Punch and Razor Leaf attacks respectively at coal ore pillars shattering them with ease.

"Awsome stuff, way da go guys!"Ash said proudly.

Pikachu, Aipom and Turtwig chirped in happiness.

"Wow, they're all looking great."Dawn said with a smile.

"I guess the Oreburgh Gym battle was yesterday news."Brock admitted.

"Totally."Denise replied in agreement.

"Ralts."Ralts said gently.

Buneary smiles and pets Pikachu with its ear making the Electric Type smile sheepishly.

"Using that coal ore for training was a great idea, Ash."Brock said.

"Yeah with so many rocks around you made the perfect choice."Dawn stated.

"Thanks."Ash replied with a smile and looked at his three pokemon. "Just look how sixed everyone is now we can kept training in our sleep and that battle is ours!"

"But Ash, they aren't really the best match ups for the rocks types in Oreburgh Gym, if you know what I mean."Denise reminded while holding Ralts.

"Yeah except for Turtwig."Ash said sadly.

"Hey, I know call your friend, the TV pokemon poet."Dawn suggested.

This caused Brock, Ash and Denise to sweat drop.

"Sis, Professor Oak is a professor."Denise reminded.

"That's the guy doesn't Professor Oak have a whole bunch of different pokemon just call and ask to send you some that are against rock types or I can let you use Piplup."Dawn said.

"No, I'm sticking with the pokemon I have."Ash replied.

"But Ash don't you want to win?"Dawn asked.

"Of course, I wanna win, I don't want to change pokemon defeat Roark it doesn't matter, who you're up against."Ash commented.

"Exactly, Paul and I did use our own pokemon and we both ended up winning either if our pokemon were or not effective against rock types."Denise admitted.

"Oh your right silly me, I don't know what was I thinking."Dawn said with an awkward smile.

"I do have an idea, I know the perfect training partner for what your going to be up against."Brock stated holding a pokeball.

"Huh?"Ash asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Sudowoodo, let's go!"Brock called out.

His pokeball opened and Sudowoodo came out."

"Sudowoodo!"

Denise smiled. "Ah, of course Sudowoodo is a rock type."

"That's right and as we all remember rock head is an ability that makes pokemon recoil moves like Double Edge and which would save you a lot of damage in a long run."Brock said.

"That's the same special ability that Roark's Onix has."Dawn admitted.

"Exactly right."Brock agreed. "You train hard against Sudowoodo and I guarantee you'll have insides of how to win the Orenburgh Gym."

"That's great Brock, thanks."Ash replied with a smile and looked at his three pokemon. "Hey guys, what do you say we go down to it?"

Pikachu, Aipom and Turtwig chirped in agreement.

"Alright just watching you got me totally siked as well."Denise stated with a smirk.

"We're going back to the Pokemon Center start to work on new combinations, we've been thinking about for a while."Dawn replied.

"Good for you two, I'm sure they'll be great."Ash commented.

"Good luck for all your training, Ash."Denise admitted.

"Come on Piplup and Buneary."Dawn gestured.

Piplup, Buneary and Ralts followed their trainers to the pokemon center.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center...

Dawn and Denise went back inside, the TV inside shows Marian announcing the location of the next Contest, which was in Floaroma Town.

 _"There's a sign for the next Pokemon Contest that exciting event that exciting event will be held on Floaroma Town be there."_ Marian announced. _"It's a beautiful location that is not to be missed, so for all of you coordinators out there, beginners, I urge you all not to miss this one, we'll be there and hope you'll be there too!"_

"Wow, Floaroma Town don't you worry Marian, I will be there for my ribbon."Dawn remarked.

Denise smirked. "The same goes for me as well."

* * *

Ash was still training hard with Brock pitting Turtwig against Sudowoodo.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf go!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fired Razor leaves at Sudowoodo.

"Sudowoodo use Double Edge!"Brock ordered.

Sudowoodo's began to glow as he blocked the Razor Leaf causing an explosion sending Turtwig back.

 _"Turtwig's moves has got a long stronger, but that's still not enough."_ Ash thought. _"The Rock Type pokemon in the Orenburgh Gym has tones of speed and power, I gotta deal with that, I'm just fighting back with purer power that's not the answer either!"_

He closes his eyes in frustration.

"Hey Ash, how about a break?"Brock asked. "The pokemon are feeling kinda wiped out."

"Yeah, your right."Ash agreed.

Roark comes by intending on digging for more Fossils.

"You are working hard."He admitted.

"Hey Roark."Ash greeted.

"Rock is far the eye can see it is a great way for another battle in my Gym."Roark stated.

"And you can be sure we're working super hard."Ash commented.

"Don't work too hard just simple figure out a strategy that suits you and your pokemon as well."Roark reminded.

"Okay, but I was just thinking about the way you fought Paul and Denise."Ash answered.

"Hang on a sec."Roark said."This has been eating at me sense our last battle just who are you trying to beat any way?"

"Oh that-"Ash started.

Roark smirked. "Right, it's understandable to be concerned about Paul, but it's not Paul your going to be battling, it's me right?"

"Yeah, I hear ya."Ash answered with a nod.

"Good, you'll be fine."Roark stated.

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center...

Dawn was training with Piplup and Buneary while Denise trained with Hoot Hoot and Eevee for their next pokemon contest.

"Wow, you were great."Dawn said with a smile.

Denise remarked. "Same goes with you two, Eevee and Hoot Hoot."

The four pokemon chirped proudly.

"Now don't forget any of them."Dawn reminded.

Then an Aerodactyl let out a roar as it flew by.

"What's that?"Denise asked.

The Aerodactyl fires Hyper Beam at random.

The two sisters quickly shields their Pokémon from the blast.

"Was that an Aerodactyl?"A boy asked in shock.

"How can that be?"Dawn said.

Denise checks the pokemon in her Pokédex.

 _"Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex stated. _"An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth."_

"But how it could've escaped from the museum right?"the boy asked.

"The museum?"Denise repeated in confusion.

Aerodactyl continues to rampage across down firing Hyper Beam at random locations making its way to the lab.

It destroys part of the structure releasing a revived Armaldo and Kabutops.

The scientists rush out to try and contain the Pokémon, but Aerodactyl fires a Hyper Beam to stop them.

Armaldo and Kabutops attack Aerodactyl with Hyper Beam and Mud Shot.

But the Flying Type flew off leaving Armaldo and Kabutops to roam freely.

* * *

In the Oreburgh Mine...

"True beauty there is nothing more beautiful than these."Roark said holding a fossil.

"Roark!"

Roark, Brock and Ash turned around and saw Ian running to them.

"Something terrible has happened."Ian said.

"What tell me?"Roark asked.

"The ancient pokemon are on a rampage."Ian answered.

Roark, Brock and Ash gasped in shock.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center...

The two sisters were safely inside with the other people.

 _"Oreburgh citizens, an Aeridactyl, Kabutops and Armaldo are frightening our citizens!"_ Officer Jenny announced. _"We're now formulating a plan to capture all three of them to Oreburgh Mine in the mean time all citzens must evacuate at once!"_

"The Oreburgh Mine?!"Dawn said in shock. "That's where Ash and the others are!"

"We gotta hurry!"Denise panicked.

The twins quickly headed to the Oreburgh Mine just in time to see Aerodactyl firing Hyper Beam at Ash and Pikachu.

Buneary and Piplup stopped the attack with Ice Beam and BubbleBeam.

"Hey Ash are you okay?"Dawn asked.

"Hope we weren't late."Denise admitted.

"Its Dawn and Denise."Ash said in relief.

"We'll take care of this now."Dawn commented firmly.

Aerodactyl initiates another Giga Impact.

"Giga Impact again?"Brock said with a frown.

"No problem watch this."Denise stated with a smirk.

"Piplup and Buneary, let's go!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary and Piplup wait until it gets close before jumping and spinning past the attack with ease.

"Awsome we gotta learn that move!"Ash said with a smile.

"That's our signal!"Denise commented. "Eevee, Hoot Hoot, fight back!"

The two pokemon jump and knock down Aerodactyl to the ground.

"Good job you guys!"Denise said proudly.

"Wow, it worked!"Roark remarked.

"Go pokeball now!"the Scientist said and throws a Poké Ball.

It moved a little bit and the stopped.

"We're all safe now thank you."the Scientist stated.

"Your welcome."Dawn replied with a smile.

"It was nothing."Denise admitted.

"Oh yes them."Roark said glaring at Team Rocket, who were trying to lift their machine back up.

Team Rocket uprights the mecha and Roark confronts them.

As they try to run, Cranidos pursues, but Meowth fires a net missile to imprison Cranidos.

"Come on are you going to let them make fools out of us?"Roark called out.

Cranidos then begins glowing.

Then the pokemon grew bigger evolving into Rampardos and shattering the net.

"Cranidos just evolved, yes!"Roark said proudly. "Let's go Ramardos!"

Rampardos charges forward and easily catches up grabbing the machine and detaching the revival machine.

"Great, Rampardos finish with Zen Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt to destroy the mecha and sending Team Rocket flying.

"Hey, it's overrated any way!"Meowth complained.

"No, its not and you will makes us those machines!"Jessie argued.

"Sorry, but I never liked that teaching."James shrugged.

"Wobbuffet!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket shouted as they flew out of sight.

Rampardos landed safely on the ground.

"Awsome."Denise remarked.

"And so powerful."Dawn added as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit."_

"Thank you, Rampardos."the Scientist said. "Thanks to you we have our machine back."

Rampardos nodded in response.

"And to you for our brave assistance."Officer Jenny admitted.

"Jenny, my darling."Brock flirted. "I salute for your amazing charm and beauty-"

But then Croagunk uses Poison Jab at him making the breeder collapse and dragged away.

"Hey Roark, can we please have another battle tomorrow?"Ash asked. "I love to go up against your Rampardos."

"Have you thought of what strategy to use?"Roark asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then you have the honor of Rampardos as a near opponent."

"Really?Thanks."Ash answered with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Hey Denise do you think you can help me train a little bit?"Ash asked.

Denise blushed a little in surprise and smiled.

"Sure why not?"She asked. "It will be good training for our next contest."

Then Denise and Ash high five each other.

"After what we've been through, I know I'm going to get that badge."Ash commented proudly.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded.

"Alright just give it all you got."Roark replied with a smirk.

So Ash is now completely ready for his second battle against Roark will he win his first badge this time?

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** **Eevee (Female): Water gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder****

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	18. O'er The Rampardos We Watched

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 18: O'er The Rampardos We Watched**

In the Oreburgh Gym...

Ash comes up to Roark to challenge him.

"Well, well you grew some new confidence."Roark admitted. "Of course after that hard training, good for you."

"Thanks and today I'll leave with that badge for sure."Ash said with a smirk.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu sneered.

"The Gym Battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Roark the Oreburgh Gym Leader is about to begin!"Ian stated. "Each side will have a use of three pokemon and all either side pokemon are unable to battle only the challenger is allowed to make substitution."

Dawn and Denise were dressed up as cheerleaders with the help of Piplup and Buneary, they cheer him on giving him confidence.

"Excuse me, Dawn and Denise?"Brock asked.

"What Brock?"Dawn said with a smile.

"I hope you two don't mind asking, but why are you two dressed up like that?"Brock asked.

"Oh its because of all the special training, I have done with Ash."Denise replied with a smile. "We have to cheer him up all the way."

"So are you two ready to give it all you got?"Dawn asked.

Buneary and Piplup chirped while holding their pom poms.

"Go Ash, number one, get it right, do it now and have fun!"Dawn and Denise chanted.

"Thanks girls."Ash responded with a smile and looked at Roark. "After all that how can I not win this battle?"

"Onix let's go!"Roark stated.

He threw his pokeball and Onix appeared in the battlefield.

"So Onix is up first, ready to go Pikachu?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.

"Then let the battle begin!"Ian announced.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack now!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged with Quick Attack.

"Come on normal types won't do any damage, show them Onix use Slam!"Roark ordered.

Onix got ready to hit Pikachu.

"I'm not using it to cause damage."Ash admitted with a smile.

"Huh?"Roark asked in confusion.

"Pikachu, climb on top of Onix now!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu quickly dodges the attack and climbs onto Onix.

"Excellent, he used Quick Attack so that Pikachu can climb onto Onix, use Screech let's go!"Roark said.

Onix uses Screech to get Pikachu off, but it fails.

"Hold on tight!"Ash stated.

"Onix shake it off!"Roark ordered.

Onix tries to shake Pikachu off, but it holds on tight.

"What's Pikachu gonna do?"Dawn asked.

"You can do it, Pikachu, use Iron Tail and give it your best shot!"Ash commented.

Pikachu quickly uses Iron tail and hits Onix.

"Right on target!"Denise said proudly.

"And a strong hit too."Brock admitted.

Pikachu landed safely to the ground.

"Way da go, great job Pikachu!"Ash commented.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Pikachu sure became sharper than last time, looks like your special training has paid off."Roark said. "Quick Onix use Double Edge!"

Onix uses Double-Edge.

"Let's go, Pikachu!"Ash said.

Pikachu charged at Onix, while the others looked on in shock.

"Now Spin!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu dodged the attack surprising Roark and Onix.

"Wow that really worked great!"Ash said.

"Whoa, what a dodge."Brock remarked.

"What a new move."Dawn admitted.

"That's so cool!"Denise admitted sweetly.

"Brilliant, Pikachu's spin creates a lot of wind pressure, the faster we are, the stronger its moves get."Roark said quietly with a smirk.

"Now, let's finish it with Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail.

"Quick dodge it!"Roark ordered.

Onix dodges the move shocking Ash.

"Quick Onix use Slam!"Roark sneered.

Onix slammed Pikachu right down to the pile of rocks.

"How does Onix move so fast?"Dawn asked.

"I don't know, but Onix is a lot faster that last time."Brock admitted.

"Ash in battles, I don't sit around and read comic books."Roark commented. "I've been training Onix just as hard as ever, you may have dodged Double Edge, but there's a lot in this Gym."

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Onix use Stealth Rock!"Roark ordered.

"Why would he use Stealth Rock now?"Denise asked nervously.

"Remember, Stealth Rock is a move that causes damage to new pokemon that appear later in the battle."Brock reminded. "With that Roark is bringing up the pressure on Ash."

Onix sent Stealth Rock to the pile of Rocks.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt and destroys every rock near it, but also hits Onix badly.

"Oh no!"Roark panicked.

"Pikachu finish this up with Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged at Onix.

"Now Screech Onix!"Roark ordered.

Onix tried to use Screech, but before it got a chance, the Rock Snake was hit from Pikachu's Iron Tail causing it to get knocked out in the ground.

"Onix can't battle, Pikachu wins!"Ian announced.

"Alright, Pikachu!"Ash said proudly.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded with a smile.

"That's our Ash!"Denise cheered.

"Awsome, Pikachu came through a big wave."Dawn commented.

"Pikachu must be putting them on the top."Brock said with a smile.

Buneary looked at Pikachu lovingly.

"You were great Onix thanks, now take a long rest."Roark said returning his Rock Type and looked at Ash. "That was an impressive move you just made, you took down Onix's Stealth Rock, you should know how difficult it is to cause damage to Onix."

"Thanks to the nice words."Ash replied.

"But that's behind us now, Geodude let's go!"Roark stated.

He threw out his pokeball and Geodude appeared.

"That Geodude is sure is something, Pikachu you take a break."Ash said.

Pikachu returned back to his trainer.

"Why is Ash returning Pikachu?"Dawn asked.

"Pikachu used up more strength than energy battling Onix, Ash made a smart choice."Brock replied.

"That's the way."Denise remarked with a smile.

"Alright Aipom, I choose you!"Ash said.

He threw out his pokeball and Aipom came out.

Geodude and Aipom smirked at each other.

Croagunk notices something and decides to check it out.

"Alright let's do our Aipom cheer."Dawn suggested.

"Good idea."Denise replied.

"Aipom, Aipom, show them what you know!"Dawn and Denise chanted.

"Aipom Swift now!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Swift on Geodude.

"Geodude, Roll Out, let's go!"Roark ordered with a smirk.

Geodude uses Rollout dodging the Swift Attack.

"Double Team!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Double Team and Geodude hits the wrong copy.

"Aipom Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Focus Punch towards Geodude.

"Block it!"Roark ordered.

Geodude blocks the attack.

"Geodude, blocked the Focus Punch!"Denise said in surprise.

"Geodude, Seismic Toss!"Roark ordered.

Geodude sents Aipom up before crushing it to the ground.

"No Aipom!"Ash panicked.

"Now use Roll Out!"Roark ordered.

Geodude rolled towards Aipom.

"Aipom dodge it!"Ash ordered.

Aipom dodged the Roll Out and landed safely.

"Aipom too?!"Roark said in surprise.

"Aipom used the same speed as Pikachu!"Dawn said with a smile.

"Excellent, Great Speed and timing."Brock remarked.

"Yay!"Denise cheered sweetly.

"Alright, Aipom Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom hits Geodude directly causing it to get knocked out.

"What happened?"Roark asked in shock.

"Geodude can not battle Aipom wins!"Ian announced.

"Alright Aipom, way da go!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu called out.

"That's two win in a row!"Dawn and Denise chanted.

"No doubt Ash and his team are looking really good right now."Brock admitted and then frowned. "But both Pikachu and Aipom must be feeling intense after all that battling, don't forget Roark last pokemon."

"Right..."Dawn said.

Denise nodded firmly.

"Ash most impressive, the way you turned the disadvantages are very useful, excellent strategy."Roark said. "But remember you haven't won until you defeated by third pokemon as well."

"I know and I'm ready too!"Ash answered confidently.

"Well time will tell the tale, go Rampardos!"Roark stated.

He threw his pokeball out and Rampardos appeared.

"Here we go, time to get busy."Ash said quietly. "Aipom let's keep going Swift go!"

Aipom uses Swift, but it doesn't affect Rampardos at all.

"Not a single scratch?"Denise said in surprise.

"Of course, it wouldn't do much damage."Brock commented.

"Aw man, how am I going to get passed Rampardos defense?"Ash asked.

"Now its our turn, Rampardos use Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

"Aipom dodge it!"Ash ordered.

Rampardos uses Headbutt, but before Aipom could dodge it, it is hit and knocked out.

"Aipom can't battle, Rampardos wins!"Ian announced.

"That was some excellent battle, Rampardos."Roark commented.

Denise was shocked. "A hit?!"

"How fast can you get?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Rampardos might be stronger after evolving, but I never expected this."Brock admitted.

Ash returned Aipom back to its pokeball.

"Impressive don't you think?"Roark asked. "Real power is sure is a sight to see, I suggest you should put that special training to good use now."

"His like giving Ash a test."Brock commented.

"A test?"Densie asked in confusion.

"This what ever Gym leader does to a challenger to the edge, Roark turned Ash's advantage completely around."Brock said. "Pressure that Ash has to deal with that is part of Roark's job."

"Okay will you get in there, Pikachu?"Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded and went into the battlefield.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu sents Thunderbolt towards Rampardos.

"Dodge and use Zen Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

"Jump and get out of the way!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu tries to jump away, but was hurt by the Zen Headbutt.

"Zen Headbutt sure has a big effect."Denise commented worriedly.

"Then try this out, Pikachu use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack.

"Intercept with Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

"Jump!"Ash ordered.

Rampardos was about to use Headbutt, but Pikachu jumps away surprising Roark.

"Pikachu jumping is sure better and spinning works too."Brock said.

"Amazing!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"It won't be enough, throw pikachu off using your tail!"Roark ordered.

Rampardos throws Pikachu off with its tail shocking Brock and the two sisters.

"Hang in there now use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail towards Rampardos.

"Quick Zen Headbutt!"Roark ordered.

Rampardos uses Zen Headbutt one more time and Pikachu got knocked out.

"Pikachu can't battle, Rampardos wins it!"Ian announced.

"Pikachu are you okay?"Ash asked going up to his electric type.

"Pika."Pikachu replied sadly.

"You were great, you should take a long rest."Ash commented with a smile.

"Wow losing after all that training."Dawn said sadly.

"And learning new ways to dodge."Denise commented.

"Turtwig is the only one left and its grass type attacks."Brock stated.

"Okay Turtwig, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig appeared in the battlefield.

"Well, your quiet the spirited one now aren't you?"Roark asked.

"Turtwig get going!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig charges towards Rampardos.

"Rampardus, Headbutt!"Roark ordered with a smirk.

"Turtwig get off and over!"Ash ordered.

Rampardos uses Headbutt, but Turtwig rolls away.

"I think you forgot Rampardos tail."Roark reminded. "Use it on Turtwig!"

"We didn't forget a thing, Turtwig now bite Rampardos tail!"Ash commanded.

Rampardos was about to hit Turtwig with its tail, but Turtwig bites it shocking Roark.

"Now give it a toss!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig tosses Rampardos away making it a bunch of rocks.

"Turtwig actually threw Rampardos?!"Denise said in surprise.

"Big things come in small packages."Brock admitted.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf go!"Ash ordered.

"Use Flamethrower!"Roark commanded.

Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but Rampardos burns it with Flamethrower.

"How about this?"Roark sneered. "Head Smash!"

Rampardos began to charge energy in its forehead.

"That's sounds strong."Dawn said nervously.

"Turtwig don't move until I say!"Ash stated. "Now quick use Razor Leaf!"

Rampardos uses Head Smash while Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, but is hit.

"Brock do you think there is any hope?"Denise asked sadly.

"Rampardos is suffering from its Head Butt, so both side could win."Brock responded.

Turtwig uses Synthesis to heal itself while Rampardos is suffering from the recoil from Head Smash.

Rampardos quickly snaps out of the recoil.

"Use Flamethrower!"Roark ordered.

Rampardos uses Flamethrower forcing Turtwig to stop Synthesis and to dodge the attack.

 _"At this point, all I can use Razor Lead, but how can win this with Rampardos speed and flamethrower?"_ Ash thought and realized something. _"That's it!"_

A smirk grew on his face.

"Turtwig use Razor Lead, while you run!"Ash ordered.

"Turtwig is too far for that!"Roark reminded. "Now Rampardos use Flamethrower!"

Turtwig to start running while using Razor Leaf at the same time.

Rampardos uses Flamethrower, but Turtwig keeps going and soon the burned leaves begin to obscure Turtwig.

"Keep going!"Ash stated.

"Of course, Ash is camouflaging Turtwig, use Zen Headbutt Rampardos!"Roark ordered.

"Quick Turtwig dodge it!"Ash ordered.

Rampardos charges forward, but Turtwig jumps away.

"Still think you can beat us?"Roark asked. "Rampardos jump as well!"

Rampardos jumps, too, but it then shows that Turtwig was rolling under Rampardos.

"Now Turtwig use Razor Leaf super charge!"Ash ordered.

Rampardos got hit with a super-strong Razor Leaf knocking Rampardos out.

"Rampardos can't battle, Turtwig is the winner!"Ian announced. "The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!"

"Turtwig we did, you were so awsome!"Ash said proudly hugging his grass type.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Alright Ash won it, hip hip hooray!"Dawn and Denise chanted proudly.

"It was an amazing battle right, Croagunk?"Brock asked.

Croagunk just croaked in response.

* * *

Later that Evening...

It was time for the four heroes to leave.

Dawn and Denise were wearing their normal clothes again.

Ash received his Oreburgh Gym badge.

"Here's your prove for your victory, the Coal Badge."Roark commented.

"Wow, thank you so much, Roark."Ash said and took the badge. "Alright, we just got the coal badge!"

Turtwig and Aipom cheered in victory.

So Ash finally received his first Gym Badge in Sinnoh now the four heroes heads off to Floaroma City for Dawn and Denise's second pokemon contest.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder******

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	19. Twice Smitten Once Shy!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 19:** **Twice Smitten Once Shy!**

Dawn was entranced by a wild Pachirisu.

The Electric Type then notice her looking at it.

"Your so cute!"Dawn said sweetly.

Brock watches while holding a cup as Ash and Denise walks up to him.

"Hey Brock, what's up?"Ash asked.

"Dawn has been staring at that pokemon for a while now, I think she wants to catch it."Brock admitted.

"Let's see."Denise responded as she checked on her Pokédex.

 _"Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses."_

Pachirisu chases its tail and grooms itself.

"AW!I can't stand it, I want you!"Dawn commented while blushing. "Now Piplup go!"

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Piplup use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup's beck began to glow as it charged at Pachirisu.

Pachirisu uses Sweet Kiss to confuse Piplup shocking Dawn.

"That was sweet kiss, Piplup is totally confused."Brock commented.

"That Pachirisu is something."Ash admitted.

"You got that right."Denise agreed.

"Piplup return."Dawn said and takes out another pokeball. "Buneary, I choose you!"

She threw her Poké Ball and sends out Buneary.

"Buneary!"

"Buneary, Dizzy Punch!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary attacks Pachirisu with Dizzy Punch.

Pachirisu recovers and attacks with Spark.

"Pachirisu used Spark."Brock stated.

"Buneary Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary fires several Ice Beam attacks but Pachirisu quickly dodges them.

Pachirisu uses Discharge to attack not just Buneary, but the four trainers and Pikachu as well.

The four trainers and Pikachu collapse in the ground.

"Ouch..."Denise muttered in pain.

"That furball rocks."Ash remarked.

"Yeah, but I think that furball is getting tired."Brock stated.

"Now's my chance!"Dawn commented proudly. "Piplup come on out!"

She threw her pokeball and Piplup came out again.

"Yeah, Piplup's confusion is all gone."Ash said with a smile.

"Bubblebeam go!"Piplup ordered.

Piplup fires BubbleBeam at Pachirisu.

"And now is time to go pokeball!"Dawn stated.

She throws her Poké Ball that draws Pachirisu in and rattles a few times before stopping.

The catch was successful!

"Alright, I just caught a Pachirisu!"Dawn said happily.

Piplup and Buneary cheers in victory.

"Well done, Dawn."Denise admitted as she and the boys went up to her.

Dawn began brimming with excitement over the catch.

* * *

Later the night...

Dawn dreams about winning her next Pokémon Contest with Pachirisu.

 _"With your none stop cutness and my skill and beauty that Floaroma Contest is ours for sure!"_ She thought kindly and giggled. _"Hey that tickles!"_

Dawn wakes up during the night and admires Pachirisu sleeping.

"Aw such a cute thing."She remarked sweetly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Denise was training Hoot Hoot and Eevee for their Pokemon Contest in Floaroma Town.

"Awsome, you two were great that Floaroma Ribbon will be good as ours!"Denise commented proudly.

Eevee smirked. "Eevee."

"Hoot Hoot!"Hoot Hoot said with a smile.

In her tent, Dawn grooms her hair as usual getting it down.

Then she came out of the tent.

Brock and Ash sat on chairs with drinks on the table.

"Yes, time for another badge, what do you say Pikachu?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu replied happily.

"That's great getting a badge after hours of hard training."Dawn admitted and then smirked. "But this time its my turn to win a contest ribbon!"

Denise and the boys look at her in shock.

"My Pachirisu and I gonna turn the contest role in its ear!"Dawn said confidently.

She then started running off.

"Hey sis, are you sure is a good idea to take that Elesquirrel out?"Denise called out.

"It will be fine, nothing to worry about!"Dawn shouted.

"And that's when mum says she worries the most."Denise mumbled while sweat dropping.

Eevee sighed sadly, while Hoot Hoot shook his head.

Dawn runs out to the field to begin.

"Alright, let the training begin!"She said confidently. "Go Pachirisu!"

She brings out Pachirisu, but moments after it comes out, it suddenly darts away.

Dawn shrieked clenching her hat. "Wait Pachirisu, come back here!"

Pachirisu comes back to its trainer.

"Your fast, Pachirisu."Dawn admitted with a smile.

But when she pets it, Pachirisu fires Discharge before running away leaving her hair sticking out in static.

"And unpredictable as well."Dawn added and notice her hair was messy. "I spend all those ours doing my hair and now this!"

She then began brushing her hair and then notice Pachirisu was starring at her.

"Alright you, rascal, return."Dawn commented as she stood up.

She tried to return her electric type to its pokeball, but it's so quick it dodges the recall beams.

"I had just about enough!"Dawn stated impatiently. "Piplup, Buneary go!"

Her pokeballs opened and the two pokemon came out.

"Bring Pachirisu back!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup and Buneary began chasing after the EleSqiurrel however the Electric Type was too fast and runs around the field in a blitz of speed.

After a while Piplup trips over and knocks itself out and Buneary collapses from exhaustion.

Pachirisu was still full of energy and having fun then bounces back before starting playing with Buneary's ear.

"I had have it!"Dawn complained.

"Have of what?"Denise asked.

"Pachirisu is out of control and keeps running all over the place."Dawn replied.

"Some people would call that really healthy."Brock stated.

"Don't worry Dawn, we'll help ya out."Ash assured.

"Thank you."Dawn said with a grateful smile.

"Pikachu, grab that Pachirisu!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu goes after Pachirisu.

However the Mouse pokemon also finds itself unable to keep up with Pachirisu staying far ahead, only slowing down to allow Pikachu to draw nearer to it so it can outrun him.

"That Pachirisu won't quit!"Ash said impatiently. "Okay Staravia, Aipom, Turtwig get Pachirisu!"

Now all of Ash's Pokémon are giving chase but Pachirisu was having the time of its life and quickly runs circles around all of them.

Piplup and Buneary recover and get together with the others to surround Pachirisu.

They all attempt to dog-pile Pachirisu, but it runs away at the last minute leaving the Pokémon to slam into each other.

Brock, Ash and Denise sweat dropped at the sight.

"Speedy."Denise mumbled.

"And none stop."Brock added.

"Okay, Eevee, Hoot Hoot go help them out!"Denise stated.

Eevee and Hoot Hoot both nodded and began to chase Pachirisu with the other pokemon.

Eventually Pachirisu gets cornered at a cliff edge and it fires Discharge at all of the Pokémon knocking all out, but Pikachu, who was still left totally exhausted by the chase.

Pachirisu laughs, but then faints having finally exhausted itself.

The four heroes ran up to them.

"Aw Hoot Hoot are you okay?"Denise asked worriedly as she picked up her Flying Type.

"Hoot Hoot."Hoot Hoot said weakly.

"Look at Pachirisu."Dawn stated.

"Probably used its power and collapse."Brock admitted.

Dawn runs up to Pachirisu and grabs it.

"Come on, your just fine."She said shaking it a little bit.

"Dawn, I think you shouldn't-"Denise warned.

But then the Electric type unconsciously uses Discharge again ruining Dawn's hair.

"Do that."Denise finished with a frown.

Ash and Brock smiled cheekily at the sight.

"Now you three stop looking at me and turn around right this instant!"Dawn shrieked.

* * *

A While Later...

Brock, Ash and Denise were having their drinks, while Dawn was in her tent fixing her tent.

"Dawn's being there a long time."Brock commented.

"I think Pachirisu is freaking her out a little."Ash said.

"Well, I can't argue with that."Denise stated.

Then Dawn came out of the tent feeling sad.

"Hey Dawn, you alright?"Ash called out and then notice her look. "I guess not."

"Dawn's not looking good at all."Denise said sadly.

Dawn stops out onto the field and releases Pachirisu.

"You know your really fast."Dawn commented with a sad smile. "Not only that you love to run and run, but to be honest, I was wrong when we thought we could ever be friends, I always seem to learn things the hard way."

Pachirisu then began snuggling on her leg.

"It's okay, your free now, which means you can run anywhere you want."Dawn said as she stood up.

Pachirisu smiled as it went at the top of her head.

"Now, now its over, good bye Pachirisu!"Dawn cried as she ran off leaving Pachirisu in the field.

After finishing their lunch, Denise and the boys prepare to pack up, but the trio notice Dawn's low mood.

Brock, Ash and Denise ran up to Dawn, who was sitting in a rock.

"Hey Dawn, whats wrong?"Denise asked. "Where's Pachirisu?"

"I let it go."Dawn answered quietly.

The trio were completely shocked.

"But why would you want Pachirisu so much?"Brock asked.

"The idea I could handle that pokemon in ease."Dawn responded in awkwardness.

"What are you talking about?"Ash asked. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Well, look at all the trouble, I caused to everybody."Dawn said sadly.

"Hey sis, some pokemon are not easy to get along in the beginning, but all them do deserve a second chance."Denise commented.

"Yeah, its a little too early of giving up."Brock stated.

"Well its too late now, I'm sure Pachirisu has run off and forgot all about me."Dawn admitted in sadness.

"Don't count on it, it seemed that Pachirisu had a load lot of fun with you."Ash said.

"Yeah, maybe."Dawn answered.

As Dawn takes time to reflect, she continually thinks of Pachirisu even noting a cloud shaped like Pachirisu.

Dawn then walked up to her twin sister and her companions, who were recovering their pokemon.

"You know, I guess we need to have Pachirisu you know."She admitted.

Brock, Denise and Ash smiled in approval and stood up.

"Of course, you'll need to catch it again."Brock reminded.

"And we'll help you do it."Denise commented with a wink.

"Well, thank you guys."Dawn said gently.

"No prob."Ash answered.

"You have gotten far."Ash remarked.

"With luck, we're sure to find it in no time at all."Denise stated.

Dawn nodded with a small smile. "Yeah."

* * *

A While Later...

The four heroes rushed to get Pachirisu, but when they arrived Team Rocket was with it.

"What you three doing with Pachirisu?!"Ash demanded.

Team Rocket began to do their motto.

"Listen is that a twerp voice that I hear?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

Their balloon comes up and they go on it.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Hey that Pachirisu belongs to my sister!"Denise snapped.

"But when Jessie threw her pokeball, it had no size."James reminded.

"And if it was a land lord it wouldn't have done that."Meowth said.

"So today is not your day, so lets your property pull off that pokemon."Jessie commented with a smile.

Dawn didn't say a word.

"Thought so perhaps Pachirisu wants to walk in the wild side."Jessie admitted with a smirk.

"Alright, its true, I let it go."Dawn replied. "But I'm catching it again!"

"Well, well that maybe in your twerpish wish list, but Pachirisu has other plans."Jessie stated.

"You think so?"Dawn asked.

"Why not let Pachirisu make the final decision?"Jessie suggested.

"I guess so."Dawn admitted.

"Dawn have faith, I'm sure Pachirisu would choose you."Ash stated.

"Alright, give me the last piece of food, we have left."Jessie said.

James and Meowth look at her in shock.

"We'll have none left for ourselves!"Meowth panicked.

"You may need to fast, but not me."James admitted.

"GIVE ME THE FOOD AND CUT THE WEIGHT JOKE!"Jessie shouted and received the bag. "You know a way to a pokemon's heart its through its stomach."

Pachirisu rushes to Jessie, but it quickly uses Discharge to knock her out with Meowth and James before grabbing all the food.

"Pachirisu doesn't like those three at all."Dawn commented with a smile.

"Excuse me twerp, but I hadn't see Pachirisu give you shock waves!"Jessie snapped.

"Talk about a positive speed you could consider a job in politics."Brock said.

"Come on, Dawn now's your chance."Ash encouraged.

"Right, I'm sorry and I really want you to come with me."Dawn stated.

She steps forward to Pachirisu, who walks up to her.

"You see Dawn?"Denise asked with a smile. "Its seems Pachirisu hasn't forgotten about you."

"Pachirirsu would never go with you after what you've been through!"Jessie growled.

Team Rocket rushes back to a bush and attempt to use a machine hand to catch it, but it dodges easily.

They retreat to their balloon and use the arm to fire gumballs at Pachirisu, preventing it from moving.

Ash sends Pikachu and the two sisters brings out her Pokémon, but the gumballs quickly immobilize all of the Pokémon.

Dawn shields Pachirisu as the gumballs immobilize all of them as well.

"Ew now I know how gum feels like."Denise muttered.

Meowth uses the perfume to free Pachirisu as it darts away.

"This stuff really grows on you after a while."He stated.

Pachirisu runs a few steps back.

"Here Pachirisu."Jessie cooed. "Come to Jessie."

"Ran away hurry!"Dawn shouted.

The Elesquirrel jumps onto Jessie's shoulder and smiled.

"Aw, you see?"Jessie said with a smile. "I'm basically this cutie pie's cutie pie."

"But how?"Dawn asked weakly and looked down in sadness.

"So better next time, bye!"Jessie commented as she walked away.

"But what about Pikachu?"James asked.

"Its time we don't fill our hands too much, one is enough for today."Jessie commented.

Team Rocket gets back onto their balloon and escape with Pachirisu.

"What do you know?"Meowth laughed. "I think a little is sense got brought to our sensitive queenie!"

"Or is just a guess!"James said.

"Pachirisu!"Dawn called out.

* * *

On the balloon...

Jessie giggled. "And what's a queen without an adorable subject? Sweetie love of my life, baby doll!"

Pachirisu suddenly uses Discharge to destroy the balloon and send Team Rocket flying.

"Next time I'll beat my head against the wall!"Jessie complained.

"Actually I expected you to be smarter."James said with a shrug.

"All things must pass!"Meowth commented.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

* * *

Back in the Field...

"I guess Pachirisu didn't like me after all."Dawn said sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure."Ash stated.

"See for your self, sis."Denise admitted with a smile

Pachirisu walks back with the removal potion in its mouth snuggling up to Dawn.

"You came back!"Dawn said happily.

"I guess Pachirisu did like you."Brock commented.

Dawn hugs Pachirisu as it stores energy raising her hair.

"Aw well?"She asked. "That could wait a little later."

Then the four heroes and their pokemon were released from the sticky gum.

Dawn sticks out a Poké Ball and Pachirisu goes in, willingly letting itself be caught for the second time.

"Yay this Pachirisu is mine!"Dawn cheered.

Piplup and Buneary cheered in joy.

Brock, Ash and Denise smiled in approval.

"Awsome, sis now you have your third pokemon."Denise said proudly.

Now, Dawn has more resolve to get her first Contest Ribbon at Floaroma Town.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	20. Mutiny in the Bounty

**Pokemon: Friends to the End  
**

 **Chapter 20: Mutiny in the Bounty**

Ash and his friends were travelling to Floaroma Town.

Along the way, they come across a beautiful flower garden.

"Whoa, what a beautiful field of flowers!"Dawn said sweetly.

"And smell their lovely aura."Denise commented in delight.

"Yeah and in the bright sunlight, they look like they're on fire."Ash remarked.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

They then notice a Salamence flying by.

"Huh? What was that?"Ash asked.

As the Salamence flies by, Dawn analyzes Salamence in her Pokédex.

 _"Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"As a result of a powerful desire to fly, Salamence were able to trigger the cells in their body and cause them to grow wings."_

"Hey, someone is riding it!"Denise said in realization.

Melodi is watering flowers in her garden.

"Wow, someday these flowers will bloom like crazy."She stated.

"Gardevoir."Gardevoir said gently.

J then went off her Salamence.

"Target identified."She said with a smirk.

"Who are you?"Melodi asked.

"Ariados use String Shot!"J ordered.

The Bug Poison Type pokemon appeared and uses String Shot to bind Melodi to the tree.

The four trainers and Pikachu watched in shock.

"She needs help!"Brock stated.

"Come on!"Ash said.

The four rushed to help Melodi out.

"I'll take Gardevoir."J stated.

"Gardevoir go!"Melodi ordered.

J uses her heat-seeking goggles to track Gardevoir.

After locating Gardevoir, J uses her Cement Cannon to turn Gardevoir to stone.

J informs her minions she has captured the Gardevoir and the minions arrive to take Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir!"Melodi shouted. "Gardevoir!"

As Hunter J flew off, Brock and Dawn free Melodi.

"Are you okay?"Denise asked.

"I'm alright, please help me get Gardevoir back!"Melodi cried.

"You can count on it!"Ash stated.

Ash and Denise chase the truck and use the mountain path to go after it.

The two kids and Pikachu tumble down just as the truck was heading their way.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at the van while Eevee used Shadow Ball, but the two attacks did no damage to the truck shocking the two teenagers.

"It didn't do a thing!"Ash said.

The four went out of the way as the truck passed them and made a stop.

"An impressive Thunderbolt and Shadowball."

The four turned around and saw J landing with her Salamence.

"Hey, you can't still people's pokemon!"Denise snapped.

"Eevee!"Eevee said angrily.

J smirked. "That's quite a Pikchau and Eevee, they'll both make a good price."

"What are you talking about?!"Ash demanded.

"You give back Gardevoir right now!"Denise stated.

"No can do, go."J responded.

She threw a pokeball and a Drapion came out.

"What's that?"Ash asked as he checked Drapion on his pokedex.

 _"_ _Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Its claws give off a deadly poison and they are powerful enough to turn an automobile into scrap iron."_

"I'll love to see Pikachu and Eevee's other moves, so bring it on."J commented.

"Alright, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee, Attract!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu responds with Volt Tackle, while Eevee charged with Attract.

"Dodge it."J stated.

Drapion quickly dodges the attacks causing Pikachu and Eevee to stop where Salamence was standing.

"Marvellous, no doubt you two will be worth a lot."J remarked.

J fired two shots from her cannon causing Pikachu and Eevee to turn to stone.

"No Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Eevee!"Denise cried.

The two trainers rushed to get their pokemon.

"Pikachu and Eevee are fine, I protect my investments, Ariados."J commented.

Ariados uses String Shot on Ash and Denise binding them to a boulder.

"Transport now."J ordered in her comlink.

 _"Rodger."_ A man responded.

Two devices trapped Pikachu and Eevee causing them to get dragged in the truck.

J recalls her Drapion and leaves as the van took off.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Eevee!"Denise shouted.

Then Melodi, Dawn and Brock ran up to them.

"Ash, Dennie!"Dawn said.

"What happened?"Brock asked.

"She got Pikachu and Eevee."Ash replied.

"Pachirisu use Spark to cut the thread!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu came out of its pokeball and used Spark to release the two trainers.

"Thanks Pachirisu."Denise said with a small smile.

The four trainers and Melodi continue to chase the truck ignoring Jessie, James and Seviper, who were tied in a rock.

"Come back!"Ash shouted.

"Gardevoir!"Melodi called out.

"Twerps on the run."Jessie said. "Hold on!"

"Must you be selfish too?"James questioned.

A giant airship flew up and Hunter J escapes in it.

"They're gone."Dawn whispered quietly.

Then Officer Jenny arrived with her Arcanine.

"She gotta away."She said.

"Officer Jenny."Denise said in surprise.

"So you were following her too?"Brock asked.

"I heard she was here and I came here as soon as I could, but too late."Officer Jenny stated. "She didn't take any of your pokemon?"

"She took my Pikachu."Ash said with a small glare.

"Even my Eevee."Denise commented sadly.

"And my Gardevoir."Melodi added closing her eyes.

"Hold on, who is she?"Brock asked.

"Her name is J."Officer Jenny replied showing the WANTED poster of Hunter J. "She's got a fearsome reputation as a pokemon hunter.

"Pokemon hunter?"Ash asked.

"What's a pokemon hunter?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"The worse you can get."Officer Jenny answered. "They catch pokemon, so they can sell them."

"You mean for money?"Denise asked.

"Yes, they can be hired to capture a certain pokemon, if they found one for an exceptional value, they capture it anyway, she has her own special net for re-stealing pokemon as well, ruthless!"Officer Jenny explained.

"That's horrible!"Brock protested.

"Sure is, she's the worst!"Dawn agreed with a frown.

"I can't stand it!"Ash growled. "And I'm not gonna take it!"

"Mark my words, she won't steal another person pokemon and will regret for stealing ours!"Denise snapped angrily.

"So Jenny any clues, where J went?"Ash asked.

"For so far, J's identity is a mystery."Jenny replied. "All we know is that after she steals pokemon then she makes her escape in that machine you saw before.

"No way, we can chase that."Dawn said sadly.

"Brock, what do you think?"Denise asked.

"The thing is we can't chase after her, but if we can predict the next place she shows up."Brock admitted.

"Excuse me."Melodi said holding a pokeball. "Maybe this pokemon can give us a hand."

Her pokeball opened and a Kirlia appeared.

"Kirlia."She said gently.

"Whoa, who's this pokemon?"Denise asked as she checked her pokedex.

 _"_ _Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts."_ Denise's pokedex said. _"Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers and when this occurs reality becomes warped and future events can be seen."_

"So Ralts evolves into Kirlia that's so cool."Dawn remarked.

Denise smiled. "Yeah."

"Of course, Kirlia's power is the thing we need."Brock said.

"Your right, Kirlia wants to protect Gardevoir and will help up in anyway."Melodi agreed.

"Kirlie?"Kirlia asked.

"This is the person that took Gardevoir."Melodi stated holding J's WANTED Poster. "Now where will she hunt pokemon next?"

Using its Future Sight, Kirlia shows the group J's next strike point.

"What't that?"Dawn asked.

"That's Kirlia's image from the future."Melodi answered with a smile.

"Really?"Denise asked. "Awesome..."

"So that's where J is going to strike next."Brock admitted.

Meldoi gasped as she grabbed Kirlia from felling down.

"Kirlia are you okay?"She asked worriedly.

"Kirlia."Kirlia said with a small smile.

"But wait do you know where that is?"Ash asked.

"No doubt."Officer Jenny replied. "There's a small hut and water wheel, right in the forest edge."

"So let's get over there right now."Denise suggested.

"With pleasure."Officer Jenny agreed. "Then she'll get what she deserves."

She then orders the officers to surround the area.

"This is Jenny, I have found out where the pokemon hunter's strike next point, I'll need the area completely surrounded."Officer Jenny reported.

"Hang in there, Pikachu and Eevee, we'll get you out of there."Ash vowed.

* * *

A Moment After...

Officer Jenny, Melodi and the four heroes headed to the small house with a waterwheel right near the river and down at the end of the woods.

They spot J stealing an Absol and prepare to confront her.

Unfortunately, Jenny didn't get the place surrounded yet.

Ash and Denise head down the hill.

"Ash, Denise, wait, its too dangerous!"Officer Jenny protested.

"J give back Pikachu now!"Ash demanded.

"And my Eevee too!"Denise stated.

"Oh you two."J said bitterly.

"Don't move, I'm placing you under arrest!"Officer Jenny stated.

"I guess I should commend you for discovering headquarters, but...Salamence Hyper Beam!"J ordered.

Salamence fires Hyper Beam at them.

"Arcanine Flamethrower!"Officer Jenny ordered.

Arcanine counters with Flamethrower, but gets knocked out.

J takes the Absol and makes her leave.

But without a second thought, Ash and Denise grabs onto one of J's vehicles as it took off, where they notice Jessie and James on board.

"Shhh."Jessie said.

"That Hunter took poor Meowth."James commented.

"Hold it!"Brock protested.

"Stop!"Dawn stated.

Dawn and Brock try to stop J, but the truck takes off for J's base.

They spotted Ash and Denise gripping beneath the truck like Jessie and James.

"Its Ash!"Brock said.

"And Denise!"Dawn added in shock.

Then the truck took off in the giant airship.

"No, she's gonna get away again."Dawn said sadly.

"This is Officer Jenny, J is heading to the water wheel engage tracking raider."Officer Jenny reported and notice two people missing. "Where's Ash and Denise?"

"Properly hanging on for dear life."Brock admitted.

This caused Officer Jenny and Melodi to grow shocked.

* * *

Inside the Airship...

Ash, Denise and the Rockets infiltrate J's base.

"We better split up and have a look."Denise suggested.

"Good idea."Ash agreed.

"I think the twerps are right."Jessie admitted.

Ash took out Aipom, while Denise took out Ralts.

"Aipom, Ralts help us look around and find both Pikachu and Eevee."Ash commented.

"And be very careful, this place is dangerous."Denise warned.

Aipom and Ralts nodded in response.

"Right let's go."Jessie commented.

Ash and Denise went to the right, while Aipom and Ralts went another way while Jessie and James split up.

Aipom and Ralts quietly took a peak on a room to see J had all the Pokémon she stole, as one of her minions catalog them.

The two pokemon rushed out to tell their trainers.

"Aipom, Ralts did you two find the others?"Ash asked.

Aipom and Ralts chirped in response.

"Wonderful lead the way."Denise remarked.

The two trainers followed their pokemon, where they get spotted by J's Drapion, who grabs a hold of the two trainers.

"Let go!"Ash demanded.

"That's too tight!"Denise protested.

"Following me here is a greater deed, pity that I can't allow you to leave."J stated.

Aipom and Ralts hits J's Drapion with Fury Swipes and Magical Leaf freeing the two trainers from the scorpion's clutches.

"Turtwig come out and help Aipom and Ralts!"Ash ordered.

"You too, Luxio!"Denise admitted.

Turtwig and Luxio came out of their pokeballs.

"Turtwig!"

"Luxio!"

The two pokemon stood next to Aipom and Ralts.

"They're not worth a thing, do what you like."J commented.

Drapion uses Poison Sting at the four pokemon.

"Aipom use Swift, Turtwig counter with Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Ralts and Luxio went out of the way as Aipom and Turtwig counter with Swift and Razor Leaf, but their attacks didn't damage the evil scorpion.

"Use Cross Poison!"J ordered.

Drapion hits Aipom and Turtwig with Cross Poison.

"Now is our turn!"Denise said. "Ralts use Confusion and Luxio use Spark!"

Ralts used Confusion on Scorpion, while Luxio does an electrified tackle to paralyze the foe's pokemon.

Jessie and James then came by running from J's henchmen.

Hunter J had Ash, Denise, Aipom, Turtwig, Ralts, Luxio and the Rockets cornered.

"We're trapped."Denise said nervously.

Aipom opens the duck and suggest them to go in.

"Quick in here!"Ash stated.

They duck into the vents as J's minions continue to run after them.

J's minions chase after Ash and the Rockets, Turtwig takes them out with Razor Leaf.

The heroes enter the room where Aipom found Meowth, Pikachu, Eevee and Melodi's Gardevoir.

Aipom, Turtwig and Luxio gasp to see their follow pokemon friends trapped, while Ralts notices Melodi's Gardevoir.

Jessie freed Meowth, while Ash and Denise freed Pikachu and Eevee.

Pikachu rushed to Ash's arms, while Eevee jumped on Denise's.

"Pikachu!"Ash said in joy.

"Oh Eevee, thank goodness your safe!"Denise cried with tears of joy.

"Luxio."Luxio said with a smile.

"Eevee."Eevee responded happily.

Ralts frees Gardevoir from the cage and goes off the table.

Gardevoir smiled. "Gardevoir."

"Ralts."Ralts said gently.

"Freed at last!"Jessie, James and Meowth chanted in unison.

"Not for long!"

They then notice they were cornered by J's henchmen.

"Still ugly as ever."James said.

"Stupid too, you wanna mess with us?!"Jessie questioned.

"Your dumb as you look."Meowth commented.

"Silence!"A Minion snapped. "Golbat Steel Wing!"

Golbat appears and uses Steel Wing.

"Quick Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle on Golbat sending it down.

"Golbat, Supersonic!"the Minion ordered.

Golbat gets back in the air and uses Supersonic causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Luxio hits Golbat with Spark.

However the attack destroys the airlock causing air to rush out of the room.

Ash and Denise quickly return Aipom, Turtwig, Luxio and Eevee to their pokeballs while Ralts held onto her trainer for dear life.

"All right, Staravia go tell Officer Jenny, where we are!"Ash stated.

Staravia came of its pokeball ad flew off to find Officer Jenny.

J's henchmen draw close to Ash and Team Rocket, who are still ready to battle.

"Okay, if that's what you want then look out!"Ash warned.

"You creeps are gonna pay of what you did!"Denise growled holding Ralts.

But then the pod is detached from the ship causing everyone to hold on.

"Hang on tight!"Ash stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Don't worry Ralts, I promise I will never let you go!"Denise vowed.

Ralts nodded slowly while holding on to her trainer.

Gardevoir then uses Teleport on her, Ash, Denise, Jessie, James, Pikachu, Ralts, Meowth, J's henchmen and the imprisoned Absol escape from the ship.

They find themselves in the field while the ship crushed in the trees behind them.

"Gardevoir used Teleport!"Brock remarked.

"Pikachu, we've been saved."Ash said with a smile.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu responded.

Brock and Dawn rushed to the four.

"Are you guys all right?"Dawn asked.

"We're fine sis, thanks to Gardevoir."Denise replied with a relieved look.

"Ralts."Ralts said gently.

"Oh Gardevoir!"Melodi said in joy as she hugged her pokemon.

"Gardevoir."Gardevoir answered with a gentle smile.

Denise checks Gardevoir on her pokedex.

 _"_ _Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon and the final evolved form of Ralts."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"If Gardevoir's_ _Trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power."_

"I guess time will tell when you evolve Ralts."Denise remarked.

Ralts smiled softly at her trainer, who hugged her tightly.

Officer Jenny lassoes J's minions and places them under arrest.

"You men are all under arrest!"She stated.

Team Rocket secretly went away from the view.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Ash, Dawn and Denise rant about J's crime spree.

"I can't get over J, how cruel can you get."Dawn commented.

"Pfft, she's the worst person that could actually exist!"Denise stated angrily.

"I get so mad when I think of all the pokemon, she stolen."Ash growled lowly.

"Yeah, but Officer Jenny will capture her one of these days, no one ever gets away with that sort of thing forever."Brock admitted.

"Lets all hope that is true."Denise said.

The two sisters and their friends gaze at the sunset before continuing their way to Floaroma Town.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder****

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	21. Ya See We Want An Evolution!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 21:** **Ya See We Want An Evolution!**

Ash and his friends return to Jubilife City in order to reach Floaroma Town for Dawn and Denise's next pokemon contest.

Then a TV crew from the Jubilife Sinnoh Today Show went in front of them.

"Excuse me, welcome to the Jubilife Sinnoh Today Show and wanna know if you want make that Pikachu of yours to evolve."the Reporter said.

"I wouldn't do that."Ash replied.

"I bet you must be from the B-Button League."the Reporter admitted with a smile.

"Huh?"Denise said in confusion.

"What's a B-Button League anyway?"Dawn asked.

"You've never heard of the B-Button League?"the Reporter said. "Its a group of Coordinators in Jubilife City that compete with a top coordinators without evolving their pokemon."

"Without evolving?"the four trainers said in unison.

"You really haven't heard of them."the Reporter said with a smile. "There leaders are well known for having the strongest Magikarp and a lovely Feebas."

"Wow."Dawn commented putting her hands together.

"Sounds cool."Denise remarked.

"The strongest Magikarp sounds awsome."Ash stated.

"I'll love to see that."Brock agreed.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Can you tell us where we would find the B-Button League?"Denise asked.

"This is it."Ash said. "Anyone here?"

Ash and his friends head to the location and meet the leader Haley and her sister Oralie.

"Hi."Oralie greeted.

"And welcome."Haley added.

"So it the B-Button League headquarters?"Dawn asked.

"It sure is."Oralie replied. "Would you like to join?"

"Oh yeah!"Brock answered lovingly.

"Actually we would like to know what you guys do here?"Denise asked with a smile.

"No problem, I'm Haley and I'm the B-Button League leader."Haley said.

"And I'm her sister Oralie."the younger girl said.

"I'm Ash."Ash said.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"I'm Dawn."Dawn answered.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise replied kindly.

"And I am Brock!"Brock added lovingly. "I know what the b stands for with your looks, sweetheart and yours and the only word I can think is beauty! Just imagine spending everyday time together and hand in hand-"

Then his usual attraction got stopped by Croagunk's jab and he gets dragged away.

A while later, they approach a pool.

"I heard the B-Button League had the strongest Magikarp."Ash stated.

"And the loveliest Feebas too."Dawn said.

"Have a look."Haley commented as she activates a remote raising the pool.

The four trainers and Pikachu watched in astonishment as the pool showed a Magikarp and Feebas.

"This is my Magikarp."Oralie stated.

"And this is my Feebas."Haley said.

Ash and Dawn checked the two pokemon in their pokedex.

"Wow, they weren't kidding."Ash remarked.

"Those two are awsome."Dawn commented.

 _"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Magikarp can live in the dirtiest of water, it jumps very well and can evolve into Gyarados."_

 _"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water, its evolved form is Milotic."_

"They both looked well trained."Denise commented kindly.

"The B-Button believes there is more in a pokemon than just evolving."Haley stated.

"I completly agree with that 100 percent."Brock admitted.

"So without evolving them, the members of the B-Button league focus on strengthening the pokemon."Oralie remarked.

"And beautifying them."Haley added.

"I think is a neat idea."Dawn said.

"Of course, when a pokemon evolves it naturally becomes stronger and learn new moves."Brock stated.

"Your right just like it was with Shinx."Denise admitted.

"The thing is I like my Magikarp."Oralie said.

"And I love my Feebas."Haley said.

"I don't want my Magikarp to change."Oralie remarked.

"We want to teach our pokemon beautiful new moves without evolving."Haley commented.

"Yeah, I want to make Pikachu get stronger and not change."Ash admitted with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Well, if that's the case, the b-button league was made for you."Haley said kindly.

"I guess evolution has its good and bad points."Brock stated with a nod. "The world of pokemon is pretty complex."

"Sure is."Dawn agreed.

"They look like a normal Magikarp and Feebas to me."Denise said.

"You can't change a pokemon by its colour."Ash reminded with a smile and looked at Haley. "It would be nice, if you had a battle with me and my Pikachu, I would love to check out your Magikarp."

"Hey, it would be nice, if you would give Piplup a shot."Dawn admitted.

"Oh! Same with my Eevee."Denise remarked sweetly and looked at Ash. "We were looking forward to see how our pokemon would battle at the top of water for a long time."

"It would be cool to see Piplup and Eevee battling, but against that Magikarp and Feebas-"Ash started.

"Well, I'm sure now Piplup let's go!"Dawn said.

She took out her pokeball and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Now Eevee come on and out!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and Eevee came out.

"Eevee!"

"Hold it, right there!"

The group turned and saw a disguised Team Rocket shows up as a fake C-button league and put up a guise of wanting to research the group.

"Thanks for holding."Jessie said.

"May we help you?"James asked.

"Who are you people?"Haley asked.

"We decided to push the b-button league to Sinnoh further with c-button league."Jessie remarked.

"How nice."Haley said.

"Aren't we?"Jessie asked sweetly. "Nice but perceptive and your b stands for the beautiful button league right?"

"Why yes that's right."Oralie said.

"So what does the C button stands for?"Haley asked.

"C is for Crystal Button."James responded.

"Wow."Oralie remarked.

"We would really like to do a little research on you b buttons."Jessie stated.

"And some pictures is that cool?"Meowth asked holding a camera.

"Of course, I was just about to agree to battle Dawn's Piplup against my Magikarp."Oralie admitted.

"Sounds like a party to me."James admitted with a smile.

Piplup jumps into the pool as Oralie's Magikarp prepares to duel.

"Go on Dawn, you can do it!"Ash encouraged.

"You too, Piplup!"Denise agreed with a smile.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said.

"Eevee."Eevee responded with a gentle smile.

Piplup uses Peck but Magikarp dodges underwater.

Both swim strong underwater, but Magikarp easily dodges Piplup's attack and jumps out of the water.

Piplup fires BubbleBeam to the surface as Magikarp swats it away and dives down, tackling Piplup and slamming it around the pool walls before sending it into the ceiling.

"No Piplup are you okay?"Dawn asked worriedly.

Piplup lands in the water and floats to the surface, knocked out.

"That Magikarp's tackle was just too strong."Ash said.

"I guess it really is the strongest."Brock admitted.

"Looks like looks can be deceiving."Denise commented.

"Pika..."Pikachu whispered.

"That Magikarp got boxes."James said.

"True, what's done."Jessie agreed.

"And what flare."Meowth added.

"Now its my turn, what do you say?"Ash asked standing up.

Pikachu smirked. "Pikachu!"

"Okay, Ash whenever you are ready!"Oralie called out.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but Magikarp jumps into the air and spins to dodge.

It comes down with Tackle and although Pikachu tries to dodge, the water type still hits the Mouse Pokemon into the edge of the pool.

Pikachu clings onto the edge before retaliating with Quick Attack.

Magikarp meets it head on with Tackle, but Pikachu switches to Iron Tail.

Both attacks hit and create an explosion, tossing both Pokémon into the pool.

Pikachu gets back onto the island and Magikarp resurfaces.

"They look both exhausted."Haley stated as she walked up to her sister.

"Man, Oralie's Magikarp is one tough pokemon."Ash admitted as he sat down.

"Brock, when you said who's attack was the strongest you were right!"Dawn remarked.

"Oh brother..."Denise muttered when she notice Brock had a lovey dovey look again.

"My dear, your Magikarp is beyond words, but I must confess is your beauty that gives the joy I never felt-"Brock flirted.

But then Croagunk uses Poison Jab on him and drags him away.

Then Haley presses a button to bring the pool down.

"I really want you to see my Feebas in action too."She admitted.

"Totally, I would look forward to have a battle with your Feebas, right Eevee?"Denise asked excitedly.

"Eevee."Eevee said with a smile.

"But first how does a little lunch sound like?"Haley asked.

"Right!"the four trainers said in unison. "We're ready when you are!"

Oralie then spotted Team Rocket stealing Magikarp and Feebas.

"Hey that's our pokemon!"She protested.

"What are you doing?"Ash questioned.

Team Rocket removes their disguises and recites their motto.

"Listen is that a twerp voice that I hear?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Now is the R button?"Oralie asked.

"Oh please R is for Team Rocket get with it!"Jessie snapped. "And we'll make good use for your pokemon than you yo yo's could."

"They don't belong to you!"Denise growled.

"I want my Magikarp back!"Oralie demanded.

"Even my Feebas!"Haley said.

"I'll get your pokemons back even if I have to use all the strength I have!"Brock commented.

But then Croagunk jabs him cold.

"Maybe you got a little too far on this."Dawn admitted.

"First one got away!"Team Rocket chanted.

"Come back here you thieves!"the heroes shouted. "You won't get away with this!"

The group follows Team Rocket's balloon outside.

"Okay Staravia, you go and get'em!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Staravia came out.

"Staravia!"

They wind up outside the city as Staravia leads the group to a small cabin along a river.

Inside, they find Team Rocket with their evolution-inducing machine preparing to put Magikarp inside.

"Your just in time to see something evolutionary!"Jessie remarked.

"Presenting our pokemon evoultion machine 1!"James commented.

"And they're batteries are running."Meowth added.

"Feebas."Haley said.

"What are you planning to do with my Magikarp?!"Oralie demanded.

"We're gonna make your pokemon evolve, which is an offer they can't refuse.

"You can't do that!"Oralie protested.

"Stop it!"Haley demanded.

"Alright give their pokemon back or else!"Brock warned.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt now!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu attempt to use Thunderbolt, but Team Rocket captures Pikachu in a capsule.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

Then a cage was drop on top of Ash and his friends pinning them as they activate the machine.

"Its evolution time!"Jessie stated.

Team Rocket try to evolve Magikarp into Gyarados, but Magikarp pops out unchanged.

They try the process again, but it also fails.

Team Rocket switches gears and tries to evolve Pikachu into Raichu, but it also fails.

This caused them to argue with each other.

"Quick Pikachu use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu use Iron Tail to break the cage.

Meowth activates a switch to turn the machine into a mecha, destroying the cabin and unveiling the mecha.

However, the machine implodes into dust, as it needs to execute a successful evolution.

"Magikarp use Tackle!"Oralie ordered.

"Feebas use Ice Beam!"Haley ordered.

This caused Team Rocket to freeze in a ice cube.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt let's go!"Ash stated.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu use Thunderbolt while Eevee used Shadow Ball to sent Team Rocket flying.

"When it comes to evolving we have a problem!"Jessie growled.

"I cutting up my credit card, but building that machine brought me joy."James admitted.

"I guess that's a big stresh."Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they went out of sight.

* * *

Later that Evening...

After Denise's successful battle of her Eevee against Haley's Feebas, it was time for the four heroes to leave and they waved farewell to their new friends.

"Good bye!"Oralie said.

"And take good care!"Haley stated.

"Don't forget about the B-Button league alright?"Oralie called out.

"Right!"Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

"Good-bye!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

Ash and his friends head off to Floaroma Town as the sun sets down for another day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder******

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	22. Borrowing on Bad Faith!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 22:** **Borrowing on Bad Faith!**

While Ash was training for his next Gym battle, Dawn and Denise found out about an informal Pokémon Contest.

"Listen to this, this village is going to have a festival and they'll have a pokemon contest too, don't you think we should enter it?"Dawn asked.

"I agree, I mean since Pachirisu and Eevee didn't have a chance to see one yet."Denise admitted. "What do you think, Brock?"

"Sounds good to me."Brock replied.

"Aipom knock it off!"

The three turned their attention to see Ash shouting Aipom, who was on a tree and holding his hat.

"Give me my hat!"Ash demanded.

Aipom giggled and took off.

"You asked for it!"Ash warned as he chased after his Normal Type.

"Some things never change."Dawn remarked.

"Its Aipom showing affection to Ash whenever he likes it or not."Brock replied.

As the heroes chased to the direction where Aipom went, Ash's hat comes lose and flies with the wind back to him.

Ash retrieves it but hears Aipom cry prompting them to rush to the location.

The heroes arrive and notice the situation as Jessie and Aipom lose their balance, sliding down the cliff similar to snowboarding.

The two fly in the air and land on the grass, Aipom landing safely but Jessie crashing face-first.

Aipom hugs up to Jessie as Ash and his friends approach.

"You, so this Aipom is a twerp Aipom?"Jessie asked.

"It sure, but you guys actually saved my Aipom."Ash said.

"Yes, close your mouth now."Jessie stated.

"Right, thanks guys."Ash admitted.

"Look twerp, if it weren't for me Aipom won't be here, I hardily think thanks is worth Aipom's life."Jessie commented.

"Let me guess, I bet you want money from us."Denise stated with a frown and folding her arms.

"You got it all wrong, I don't want your money."Jessie replied.

"So then what?"Ash questioned.

"There is a pokemon contest and I want to be in it in the best way."Jessie commented.

"But that's the one, me and my sister is going to be in."Dawn said.

"So what?"Ash asked.

"So I want to use your Aipom to compete in the contest that's what."Jessie stated.

"WHAT?!"Everyone said in surprise.

"You gotta be kidding."Denise admitted.

"I get the feeling this Aipom has what to honour."Jessie said snuggling her face against the Normal Type.

"Ash, the truth is if Aipom wants to do it..."Brock suggested.

Ash thought for a moment before replying.

"Okay, but only for a little while."He commented. "Just after the battle is over."

"Do you want to join the contest, Aippie?"Jessie asked with a smile.

Aipom chirped happily in agreement.

In the village, several stands are set up as Brock notices all of them, despite the contest not being official.

The twins signs up successfully as they and Brock notice Ash spying on Jessie training with Aipom.

Aipom shows off Focus Punch and Double Team to catch the food falling out of the tree and forming a pile in front of Jessie.

"Ash, what's wrong?"Denise asked.

"I guess when you work with Aipom you don't really need to work hard."Ash admitted sheepishly.

"But I doubt that Aipom will give up its moves to her."Brock stated.

"Yeah, I guess your right."Ash agreed and then panicked. "Man, if Aipom acts like that they are sure to win the contest!"

"Ash, you maybe right, those two might be possible to beat."Dawn stated.

"Dawn did you realize of what you just said?"Denise asked in surprise.

A While Later, the two sisters wore their contest dresses as the informal contest was about to begin.

The judges were the local Nurse Joy and the village chief.

"And now for the main event, our annual village pokemon contest!"the Village Chief announced.

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"In Pokemon Contest you usual win ribbons, but our price is a year supply of delicious food."Nurse Joy commented.

The crowd cheered once again.

"And now lets focus on the first round in the performance stage."the Village Chief said.

"Coordinators, who successfully move to Round 1 will move to the exciting contest battle."Nurse Jay announced.

"And here is our first coordinator, Dawn!"the Village Chief stated.

Dawn rushes to the stage to begin her performance.

"Good Luck Dawn, knock them dead!"Ash stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu called out happily.

"Here we go now Pachirisu, spotlight!"Dawn commented.

Hearts came out of her pokeball and Pachirisu appeared.

The crowd cheered at the Electric Type.

"Oh my, what a lovely entrance, things are to come I'm sure."Nurse Joy remarked.

"Okay Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu blew Sweet Kiss making cute hearts appear into the air catching the crowd's attention.

"I knew you could do it, now Spark!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu used Spark to create flower shapes with the attack.

"Its like a beautiful electric flower growing from a great spark."Nurse joy commented.

The crowd begin to become more excited.

"There we go looking good now."Ash said.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said sweetly.

 _"Not a bad move, Dawn."_ Denise thought with a smile while leaning against the tent.

"Now for our crackling finish, Discharge!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu uses Discharge unfortunately attacks everyone in the audience.

"Now that's electrifying performance."the Village Chief said.

"Oh yes, a real shocker."Nurse Joy agreed.

Dawn covered her face in shame.

"You didn't have to over do it, Pachirisu."She reminded in sadness.

Pachirisu just shrugged and smiled.

"Well almost."Denise sighed.

A While After, Denise, Ash and Brock then went to congratulate Dawn.

"Dawn, you were great out there."Ash remarked.

"Really?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Of course sis, those electric moves were pretty cool for the first time."Denise admitted.

"I think, everyone will have a hard time beating you."Brock stated.

Other Coordinators perform, most of them with lack luster results.

"Now let's welcome our next performer, Denise!"the Village Chief announced.

Denise went to the stage and took a deep breath before smiling.

"All right Eevee, stage on!"She said sweetly.

She threw her pokeball causing red petals to come out and the Normal Type appeared.

"Eevee!"Eevee said happily as she landed on the stage.

"Okay Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Eevee formed a Shadow Ball and send it into the sky.

The crowd watched in amazement.

"Now use Attract!"Denise ordered with a wink.

Eevee sent loving hearts to the Shadow Ball causing them to change from pink to purple hearts causing the crowd to get surprised.

"Awsome, now use Thunder!"Denise ordered proudly.

Eevee released an electronic wave at the hearts causing them to create a diamond shape in the sky before they exploded with adorable hearts with purple and yellow sparkles.

The crowd cheered at the performance.

"What a finish to see a Normal Type moves create such a wonderful performance."the Village Chief remarked.

"And an stunning showcase!"Nurse Joy agreed.

Denise and Eevee bowed as the crowd cheered at them.

The two walked up to Ash and Brock.

"That was great Denise, you and Eevee will be on the top for sure."Ash admitted.

Denise blushed shyly and giggled.

"Aw, it was nothing."She chuckled.

Eevee giggled. "Eevee!"

"And now for our last performer Jessie!"the Village Chief stated.

Next was Jessie performing last in the Appeals Round with Aipom.

"Looks like Aipom is up."Ash stated.

"And now my greatest pleasure, Aipom!"Jessie stated.

She lifted up her sparkly cape revealing Aipom.

"Aipom!"

The Normal Type landed on Jessie's shoulder.

"Now let's wrap it around with Swift!"Jessie ordered.

Aipom uses Swift to send out stars.

"Focus Punch for fabulous fireworks."

Aipom uses Focus Punch to smash the Swift into dust, gaining a powerful appeal.

"Gorgeous, a beautiful showcase."Nurse Joy admitted.

"You know those two look like old pals."James stated.

"Aipom Double Team Dance!"Jessie ordered as she threw the purple rose to the air.

Aipom creates double version of its self as it danced around.

"A star shines in day light now use Swift!"Jessie ordered.

Ash watches with awe as Aipom uses Double Team to dance and uses a combined Swift to create a cyclone.

"That was a magnificent dance!"the Village Chief remarked.

"And such creativity too."Nurse Joy added.

"The girl really got it."James admitted.

"Man, you asked for it."Meowth agreed with a smile.

"My darling genius."Jessie stated.

Aipom went up to her and she hug the Normal Type.

"Oh no."Ash said in shock.

"What's wrong, Ash?"Brock asked.

"Oh nothing."Ash answered.

"Hey, your worried that Aipom might leave you isn't?"Denise asked.

"Yeah."Ash said quietly.

"Don't worry, you trained Aipom and you know it."Denise reminded.

Ash smiled and nodded at her.

Afterwards, it was time to announce who were going to the finals.

"Now to announce to the two coordinators, who will proceed to the second round."the Village Chief stated. "Now Jessie is first, alright and Dawn is our second finalist."

"Alright, we did it!"Dawn said happily as she hugged Pachirisu.

Denise smiled and snuggled Eevee, who looked down in sadness.

"Hey don't be sad, Eevee."She assured with a warm smile. "We still have the Floaroma Contest to win, remember?"

Eevee smiled and nodded at her trainer.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen it is time for our second round!"the Village Chief announced. "The time is on the clock so lets begin!"

5:00

The Battle Stage starts with Aipom against Pachirisu.

Pachirisu uses Spark, but Aipom uses Double Team to dodge, following with a special combination of forming a circle with the Double Team clones and flying around like a Frisbee, which causes Dawn to lose points.

Pachirisu tries to use Discharge, but Aipom's Swift attack counters it, creating a fireworks appeal and dropping Dawn's points more.

Aipom attacks with Focus Punch, knocking out Pachirisu and netting Jessie the win.

"Pachirisu is unable to battle!"the Village Chief announced.

"Even more time to spare, Jessie is our winner!"Nurse Joy stated.

The crowd cheered at the battle.

"Hey Pachirisu that was great practice for the Floaroma Contest and that's what counts."Dawn admitted kindly.

Pachirisu nodded and smiled a little bit.

"I sure hope this was a good idea."Ash commented.

"Of course, it was."Denise remarked. "That training really paid off."

"Yeah, experiences are always a good thing."Brock agreed.

Aipom was back with Ash.

"You sure had a good time out there."Ash stated.

"It was a splendid time, a time I could get very used too."Jessie admitted.

James shows up in the Meowth balloon and Jessie climbs in.

"What in the world is that?"the Village Chief asked.

Team Rocket recite their motto.

"Listen I think my ride is here!"

"It comes to you loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

They grab the fruit with a net and leave, thinking they stole it, but they actually won it.

"I guess they have no idea, they actually won it."Ash said.

"Well no surprise here."Denise stated with a smile and shrug.

"As you remember old habits die hard."Brock commented.

"They're so weird."Dawn admitted.

Aipom watches the balloon leave and jumps off Ash's shoulder and goes after the balloon.

"Aipom, where are you going?"Ash asked.

"Could it be, I think Aippe wants to be in new ownership."Jessie stated with a smile and laughed.

"So that's I guess you want to be with them than you want to be with me."Ash said sadly and looked down.

"Don't be so sure."Dawn commented.

"Think again."Denise reminded.

"I think Aipom is in love with Team Rocket's fruit."Brock admitted.

The Kanto Trainer looks up and saw Aipom eating several of the bananas and tossing the peels shocking Team Rocket.

"Hey Aipom, come back!"Ash called out and trips on a banana peel. "You better come back here right now!"

"Don't just stand there, save our fruit!"Jessie snapped.

"No problem."Meowth smirked.

He tries to grab Aipom with a mecha arm.

"Aipom use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Focus Punch to smash the mecha arm once again shocking Team Rocket.

"Aipom, jump down I'll catch you!"Ash called out.

Aipom jumps off and Ash tries to catch it, but slips on a banana.

The trainer hugs his Normal Type in joy as Pikachu goes up to them.

"Drats!"Jessie growled. "Let's get Pikachu!"

Team Rocket launches another mecha arm to catch Pikachu.

"Aipom use Swift, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Swift to destroy the balloon and sends Team Rocket flying.

"Now we have to worry about food all year!"James complained.

"When I win a contest ribbon, we don't have to worry about food again!"Jessie stated.

"Why asking Ribbons in times like this?"Meowth questioned.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

* * *

Later that Day...

The heroes were outside a pokemon center and the two sisters wore their normal clothes again.

"I guess Aipom likes Gym Battles than Pokemon Contests."Dawn admitted.

"Your right, go ahead and tell them Aipom."Ash encouraged.

Aipom takes his hat again and runs around causing his trainer to chase it.

Denise giggled. "Ah, good times."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	23. Faced with Steelix Determination!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 23:** ** **Faced with Steelix Determination!****

In a road, the heroes were continuing to Floaroma Town, where the two sisters will attend their next pokemon contest.

Suddenly, the gang hears a cry from an injured Bidoof.

"Look its a Bidoof."Ash said.

"I wonder what's wrong?"Dawn asked.

Pikachu tried to talk to the Bidoof, but the Normal Type continued to cry.

"There is wound on its head."Brock replied in realization.

"Poor little thing."Denise said sadly.

Brock takes a Super Potion out of his backpack to heal the Bidoof.

"Hold on, I can help you take care of that."Brock admitted as he took out the Super Potion spray.

But this caused Bidoof to become more scared.

Bidoof gasped in shock and looked away in fright.

"Now don't be afraid, it's just some super potion."Brock assured.

Pikachu then spoke to Bidoof in trusting Brock.

Bidoof walked up to Brock with a small smile.

"Now this will make you feel better."Brock commented.

He sprayed Bidoof's head to heal its wound.

"Look at that you did it."Dawn said.

"And now we will stick this on and we're all done."Brock stated.

He then puts a plaster on its wound.

"Its such a cute shy Bidoof."Denise remarked sweetly.

"Yeah, your right."Ash agreed as he took his pokedex.

 _"_ _Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It gnaws on trees and rocks with its strong front teeth and lives in nests near the water."_

"Like there is water around here."Dawn suggested.

"Well, if there is any water in the forest, we haven't seen it."Brock admitted.

"I bet it must've got lost from its friends."Ash said.

"Aw, I bet Bidoof must've been missing all of its friends."Denise commented.

"Its says there is a waterfall just up ahead."Brock stated looking inside his book.

"Yeah."Ash said with a smile.

"Sounds great that must be the isles, where the Bidoofs live."Dawn stated.

"Then let's go."Denise suggested. "Bidoof, if you come with us, we'll take you back to your friends.

"Bidoof Bidoof."Bidoof said with a grateful smile.

When they are about to continue walking through the forest, screams are heard behind them revealing to be Team Rocket running towards them.

"Team Rocket!"the four heroes said in unison.

Jessie smirked. "Fancy meeting you out here."

"And especially-"James started.

"Pikachu."Meowth finished with an evil smile.

Then a growling roar was heard and a wild Steelix appears behind the three baddies.

"Ah Steelix."Brock gasped.

"That thing is humongous."Denise stated as she checked on her pokedex.

 _"_ _Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon."_ Denise's pokedex said. _"Strengthened by the pressure and intense heat of living underground, its body is stronger than steel."_

"Steelix's head has three shovels stuck in it!"Dawn said in realization.

"Did you three had anything to do with this?"Brock asked.

"Excuse me, but we're the victims not Steelix."Jessie replied.

"We're spending a nice afternoon digging up a few pit traps."James added.

"But instead we ended up digging Steelix's head."Meowth commented.

Then Steelix let out an angry roar alerting the gang and Team Rocket to run away with Bidoof leading the way.

"A fork in the round!"Brock shouted.

"But why would should we go?"Dawn asked.

Then Bidoof spoke into the group pointing to a direction.

"I think Bidoof said left."James said.

The heroes approached the fork's left side of the road.

Then Steelix fires another Hyper Beam that hits Jessie and James but misses Meowth.

The Scratch Cat landed on his face and looked at Steelix.

"Okay you got shovels in your head, but was that Hyper Beam necessary?"Meowth questioned.

Steelix growled in response.

"Uh oh here it comes!"Denise said worriedly.

"Then lets go!"Ash stated.

The heroes and Meowth continue to run along through the forest still being chased by Steelix.

"Doesn't that log ever take a break?!"Meowth asked.

"Hey take a look up ahead!"Brock said.

"The waterfall!"Ash said in realization.

"Bidoof is that where all your friends are?"Dawn asked.

They spot an short cut entrance that was a gap in the rocks.

"An opening!"Denise said in relief.

"Quick let's go in there!"Ash suggested.

The heroes and Meowth went inside through the other entrance, but when Steelix tried to go through it was too small for it to fit through.

"Look that I guess those rocks are too hard for Steelix to go through."Brock admitted.

"At least, we are safe here for now."Ash remarked.

"Hey guys, check it out."Dawn said with a smile.

They see a small village that turns out to be Bidoof Village.

"Awsome, so this Bidoof's home."Denise said sweetly.

Then Bidoof called for its friends causing a group of Bidoof to go up to it.

"Wow would you look at that."Dawn said.

"Its great."Ash added.

"But I wonder why anyone came looking for that Bidoof?"Brock asked.

Bidoof then said something making Meowth look at the heroes.

"See that Steelix scared them causing all of them to hide."Meowth admitted.

"I guess that explains a lot."Denise commented.

Then everyone heard a bang coming from behind the entrance.

The four heroes and Meowth went up to see what was going on and saw Steelix trying to bash its way in.

"The opening."Ash said.

"It can't hold on much longer."Brock stated.

"We gotta do something and fast."Dawn said.

"Otherwise Bidoof Village get's destroyed."Denise admitted sadly.

"Right with my strategy skills we can't lose."Meowth added.

"Meowth!"

The heroes looked down and saw Jessie and James looking for Meowth.

Steelix blasts the two inside the Bidoof Village with Hyper Beam.

"Jessie!"Meowth called out. "James!"

The Scratch Cat pokemon rushed to its team.

"Steelix didn't smack you down!"Jessie said in joy.

"And your still in one piece!"James remarked.

The trio hugged each other.

"We're still a team and that's a fact!"They said in unison.

"Question 1, where are we?"James asked.

"Your inside Bidoof village."Ash replied.

"And they're village is in great danger."Dawn reminded with a frown.

"And its all your fault of what you did to Steelix."Brock stated.

"So I guess there is no one else to blame."Denise said firmly with her arms folded.

All of the Bidoof get angry when they heard that Steelix's rampage was all Team Rocket's fault.

In a quick haste to hide from Steelix, Jessie and James go and hide in a Bidoof's home and Steelix begins to sound angrier than ever.

"These will make a great hide out."Jessie admitted.

"And I love the colour scheme."James agreed.

"I guess they can't cause anymore trouble, if they are in there."Brock said.

"I wanna piece of that."Meowth stated as he began to walk away.

"Hold it, buster."Dawn reminded. "What about using all of your strategy skills to help us anyway?"

"Man talking sometimes is such a pain."Meowth muttered.

"What was that?"Denise questioned with a frown.

"Oh nothing just kidding!"Meowth laughed nervously.

They then heard another bang and notice Steelix was still trying to break through.

"Steelix sounds angrier than ever."Brock stated.

"One more step and it will place shovels in my head."Meowth said worriedly.

"Hey Dawn, why don't you ask Piplup to use Bubble Beam to buy us some time?"Ash asked.

"Great idea, I'm sure that will have a big effect on Steelix."Dawn admitted.

"Good luck and be careful."Denise reminded.

Dawn sends out Piplup and has him use Bubble Beam on Steelix, while everyone else sets up a barricade against the gap in which the gang entered.

However Piplup gets tired and Dawn returns him into his Poké Ball.

Steelix busts through the outside of the gap, making the gang's only protection be the barricade they set up.

"Looks like Steelix has broken in!"Brock said.

"Aw man, we're toast!"Meowth panicked.

The logs that the Bidoof put were beginning to break.

"Won't be long now."Denise said worriedly.

"Don't foget, we can still fight."Ash reminded.

"Maybe if we can take the shovels out, Steelix will be able to calm down."Dawn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, sis."Denise agreed.

"It might just work."Brock agreed.

"But how do we get that close?"Ash asked.

"There, if we can get Steelix into the galley, we'll be able to remove the shovels."Dawn said.

"I guess it will be your job to make Steelix jump in, Meowth."Denise commented with a smirk. "What better decoy than you?"

"Have you lost your mind?!"Meowth said in shock.

"Hey Denise is right, Steelix is still mad at you."Ash said.

"And your perfect to lure it in."Brock added.

"Yay."Meowth mumbled in defeat.

Steelix breaks through the barricade and proceeds to chase Meowth toward not only the gorge, but also the Bidoof home in which Jessie and James are hiding.

Meowth makes it to the gorge and jumps causing Steelix to do the same.

"Do something!"Jessie and James shouted.

"Okay Staravia go and save Meowth!"Ash stated.

Staravia comes out and saves Meowth as Steelix fall into the gorge.

"Just like I figured."Dawn admitted with a smile.

"Well done, sis."Denise said kindly.

"Okay, let's go!"Ash commented.

When Staravia sets Meowth down next to Jessie and James, Team Rocket gets reunited and begins to taunt the out cold Steelix out of anger for chasing them all this way.

The gang tries to shush them in an attempt to keep Steelix asleep so they can get the shovels out of its head, but the three continue to rant.

Steelix wakes up in the process and blasts Team Rocket off with Hyper Beam.

"No fair, we aren't done yet!"Jessie complained.

"Can't tell their face, so how we would know?"James asked.

"If we had a talk with Steelix, we can work it out."Meowth said in shame.

"Wobbuffet!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Steelix once again starts rampaging, however inside the village this time.

"Oh no!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"We got to build those shovels out!"Brock stated.

"Staravia use Aerial Ace on the shovels!"Ash ordered.

Staravia uses Aerial Ace on one of the shovels, knocking it off of Steelix's head.

"Alright, one down!"Denise said proudly.

"Staravia take down the other two!"Ash ordered with a smile.

As Staravia turns around, Steelix knocks him away and charges toward him only to smash into a rock.

Ash then has Pikachu use Iron Tail on the second shovel, knocking it off and leaving one shovel left on Steelix's head.

"Staravia return!"Ash ordered.

He returned his flying type back in its pokeball.

Pikachu use Iron Tail on the shovels!"Ash ordered.

The Mouse Pokemon goes up and uses Iron Tail to take down the second one.

"Yeah that's two!"Ash said.

"One to go!"Brock remarked.

Pikachu prepares to knock the third shovel off, however Steelix head butts into the wall causing the Electric Type falls to the ground.

"Pikachu watch out!"Dawn warned.

Steelix's anger was turned up to 11 and it relentlessly attacks the village making it too dangerous to get close to its head.

The Bidoof that Brock healed explains to the head Bidoof that they must remove the last shovel themselves.

Head Bidoof at first seems reluctant to perform the actions explained by the other Bidoof, but after looking around and seeing that its village cannot take much more of Steelix's attacks, it readies the entire Bidoof clan to ambush.

All the Bidoof jump off the cliff and onto Steelix's head, trying to pull out the shovel out.

"Hey, look at that the Bidoofs are trying to take out the last shovel!"Denise said with a smile.

"They finally figured out that they must stand up to themselves."Brock admitted.

"Look at them go!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Then Steelix was charging toward the fountain.

"Oh no Steelix is heading right to the fountain!"Brock said.

"But Steelix was always against water."Dawn commented.

"I doubt Steelix is thinking about that now."Brock stated.

"Turtwig, come on out and use razor leaf to stop Steelix!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball and her starter pokemon came out.

Turtwig comes out and uses Razor Leaf on Steelix in an attempt to stop it.

Razor Leaf works for a short while, but Steelix pulls itself together and chases Turtwig away with Hyper Beam.

It then continues charging toward the fountain and the Bidoof clan continues their attempt to pull the shovel out.

Steelix gets to the very edge of the waterfall and head Bidoof tells the gang to give it more power and as such, they successfully pull the shovel out of Steelix's head.

Steelix stops charging right at the end of the path and calms down.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Steelix went away as the four heroes and the Bidoof clan watched it.

"That's great."Ash said.

"Its amazing, when you can work in a team."Dawn remarked.

"Your right, I think the Bidoofs are gonna be just fine."Brock agreed.

"You said it."Denise commented with a smile. "So shall we get going?"

Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	24. Cooking up a Sweet Story!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 24:** ** **Cooking up a Sweet Story!****

Dawn and Denise were having a practice battle with Piplup and Hoot Hoot in order to prepare for the Floaroma Contest.

Pachirisu was next to Dawn, while Luxio was next to Denise.

"Hoot Hoot use Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot went up and headed down towards the Penguin Pokemon.

"Dodge and use Bubble Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup dodges Hoot Hoot and uses Bubble Beam.

"Dodge it, Hoot Hoot!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot flies up and dodges the water attack.

Ash, Pikachu and Brock were watching the battle.

"Awsome that's it!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Yeah, Piplup and Hoot Hoot are in tip top shape."Brock commented.

Piplup and Hoot Hoot smiles in approval.

"Thanks Brock."Dawn replied. "Piplup you take a long rest, all right Pachirisu your up next."

Pachirisu nods and takes Piplup's place.

"Well, if that's the case, Luxio you take the lead."Denise admitted.

The Spark Pokemon smirks at his trainer and goes into the battlefield.

"Pachirisu use Discharge!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu uses Discharge and the electric energy heads towards Luxio.

"Luxio, how about a nice charge up?"Denise asked with a smile.

Luxio nods and absorbs the attack when it hits him.

Pachirisu gasped in surprise.

Dawn groaned in frustration. "I was afraid that Discharge wouldn't affect Luxio."

"Our turn now, Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered with a smirk.

Luxio fires an electrically charged tackle towards Pachirisu.

"Dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu dodges the attack just before it can hit it.

The attack destroys the rock it was on and causes a dust storm.

"Okay now Pachirisu-"Dawn started.

"Incredible."

The two sisters turned and saw a woman walking up to them.

"That was impressive battle."the Woman said and looked at Ash. "It would be nice, if I could borrow your Pikachu for a three days won't you please let me do that?"

"I would!"Brock stated while blushing.

"Sorry, I wouldn't do that."Ash answered.

"Of course, you wouldn't let me explain, I'm Theresa and I live in this road."Theresa said. "I ran a cake shop with my Aunt Abigail."

"My name is Ash."Ash introduced.

"Hi I'm Dawn."Dawn added.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise replied with a gentle smile.

"I'm Brock!"Brock added lovingly holding her hand. "And of course any of your cakes would make me stop in my tracks."

Then Croagunk stops him with Poison Jab making him collapse before dragging him away.

"I wonder where Croagunk takes him."Ash said.

"Anyway what were you saying Theresa?"Denise asked.

"My Aunt Abigail makes the greatest cakes in the whole world, she's been making all of those cakes for years with her partner a Pikachu she names Sugar."Theresa explained. "But something strange happened recently and Sugar suddenly disappeared."

Theresa and the four heroes were now heading to he cake ship.

"Poor Aunt Abigail and I looked everywhere for Sugar and found nothing."Theresa stated. "But when I saw you I thought your Pikachu could pretend to be Sugar see?"

"Pretend?"Ash asked.

"Aunt Abigail is to be in a bake off contest in three days for now and I'm sure your Pikachu would help her."Theresa said.

"But won't she be able to tell the difference?"Ash asked.

"All does your Pikachu has to do is scratch it's head with it's tail once and a while."Theresa commented.

Pikachu blinks and mimics the move.

"That's it that's what Sugar always does."Theresa stated.

"And when Aunt Abigail sees that its really Sugar."Brock said.

"Wow, it might just work."Dawn agreed.

"This could a sweet story."Denise remarked.

"Its a deal, let's give it a try."Ash suggested.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said sweetly.

"Thank you both, I owe you."Theresa said gratefully.

* * *

Afterwards...

Theresa and the four trainers arrived to the bakery.

"Welcome."Abigail greeted.

Pikachu goes up to Abigail and scratches his head.

"Sugar?"Abigail said in surprise and smiled. "You've come back home."

"Isn't great?"Theresa asked. "Thanks to Ash and his friends, they found Sugar."

"You did?"Abigail asked with a smile. "Thank you, thank you so much."

"No prob."Ash said with a weak smile.

"It was nothing."Denise assured with a small smile.

"We were just glad we were able to find Pika- I mean Sugar."Dawn commented.

Guests come by and greet "Sugar", the façade working perfectly as Ash and his friends watch noticing Abigail's better mode.

"With Sugar back you might be able to win the bake off contest."the Male Customer said.

"That's nice, but we'll see."Abigail stated kindly.

Theresa serves tea for the four heroes.

"Its working like a charm."Brock whispered.

"Aunt Abigail is back to her normal self again."Theresa admitted.

"That's awsome."Ash agreed.

"Not only that, who knew that Pikachu could act so well."Dawn admitted.

"You've got that right, sis."Denise agreed as she took a bite on a cream cupcake.

Abigail grabs a basket and looks at her niece.

"Theresa, I'm going out would you keep an eye on the shop?"Abigail asked.

"Sure you have fun."Theresa responded.

Abigail looks at Pikachu.

"Ready to go dear?"She asked.

Pikachu chirped and follows Abigail outside, who closes the door.

"That's just what I was hoping for."Theresa admitted.

"Huh?"the four trainers said in confusion.

"She's going out to buy supplies."Theresa replied. "To make her famous contest cake."

Ash and his friends listen to Theresa talking about how Pikachu's Thunderbolt helps in baking.

"Yum, the sweet taste of roasted berries sounds delicious."Dawn remarked.

"It makes my mouth water when thinking about it."Denise added.

"Isn't using Pikachu's Thunderbolt is the best way to get that unique flavour."Theresa commented.

"Who knew?"Brock asked. "I can't wait to try out that cake myself."

"Wow, Pikachu has never done something like this before."Ash said worriedly and stood up. "I think I'm going to have a look."

* * *

Outside...

Abigail gathers the basket of Berries.

"Well know, Sugar this should be plenty."She stated. "So shall we head on home?"

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu responded.

Then Team Rocket confronts them.

"On one condition."Jessie stated.

"You and those berries can leave in one piece."James said.

"But Pikachu stays put."Mewoth commented with a smirk.

Pikachu frowns and prepares to fight them.

"Oh heaven sake, who are you?"Abigail asked.

Team Rocket recites their motto.

"Listen is that a citizen's voice I hear?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

Their balloon comes up and they go on it.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Team Rocket?"Abigail said in confusion.

"Just relax."Jessie assured.

"Its not you we want."James said.

"Its Pikachu."Meowth admitted.

Then Ash and his friends arrive to the scene.

"Its Team Rocket!"Ash said.

"Team who?"Theresa asked.

"They are the bad guys, but not the smartest though."Dawn stated.

"We gotta help Abigail."Denise commented.

"Hold on, Aunt Abigail can take care of herself."Theresa said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have Sugar, we're a team."Abigail replied as she stood up.

"How quaint."Jessie remarked.

"We have respect for our elders, however-"James started.

"Its crunch time."Meowth finished.

"Serviper, let's go!"Jessie said.

Her pokeball opened and her Poison Type came out.

"Serviper!"

Abigail has Pikachu run underneath a tree and fire a Thunderbolt straight up.

Before Seviper bites, the hard Aspear Berry hits Seviper on the head and stops it shocking Team Rocket.

"Wow, those Aspear berries are hard as stone."Brock stated.

"That's how Pikachu stopped it."Dawn said.

"What a strategy."Ash commented.

"Pretty clever, if you ask me."Denise admitted.

"Now Sugar use Thunderbolt on Serviper!"Abigail ordered.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt to send Seviper back and send Team Rocket flying.

"WE'VE BEEN OUT SMARTED!"Team Rocket screamed as they flew out of sight.

"Sugar you were wonderful."Abigail said kindly.

Pikachu giggled as he scratched his head with his tail then Ash and his friends arrive.

"Aunt Abigail, I see you haven't lost any of your battling skills."Theresa remarked.

"Oh dear were you watching me."Abigail said shyly.

As they walk back, Theresa mentions that Abigail was a Coordinator in the Grand Festival.

"Your Aunt Abigail was a pokemon trainer?"Ash asked.

"She participated in the Grand Festival."Theresa replied.

"That's awsome!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Thank you, but all those things are ancient history, Sugar deserves all the credit for today."Abigail admitted.

Pikachu chirped as he scratched his head with his tail.

"And that reminds you and Denise are going to the Sinnoh League are you Ash?"Abigail asked.

"Yeah and we'll be heading to the Eterna Gym."Ash answered.

"Then would you have a battle with me?"Abigail asked.

This caused everyone to go stunned.

"So I'll be also working with Sugar so how about it?"Abigail asked.

"I'm not sure that will be a good idea, Aunt Abigail."Theresa said.

"Why I'm sure your working hard to get ready for your next battle and that's what this would be."Abigail said with a smile.

Ash sighed. "I guess."

The battle took place in the bakery's garden.

"The battle between Ash and Aunt Abigail is about to get under way."Theresa stated.

"Brock, Denise, I don't like this one bit."Dawn admitted worriedly.

"Me too."Brock commented.

"Same with me."Denise agreed.

"So what pokemon are you going to pick today, Ash?"Abigail asked.

 _"Man, I don't wanna battle against Pikachu, but then Abigail will know something is up."_ Ash thought.

Pikachu gives Ash a nod to let him know its ok.

"Okay Aipom, I choose you!"Ash said.

His pokeball opened and Aipom came out.

"Aipom!"

Aipom gets stunned to see she will battle Pikachu.

"Aipom, a battle is a battle."Ash stated.

Aipom smirks and prepares to fight.

"And begin!"Theresa announced.

Abigail tells Pikachu to dash, and Pikachu heads towards Aipom.

Ash has Aipom use Double Team to surround Pikachu, but Abigail is able to counter this by having Pikachu jump up and fire a Thunderbolt down to create a blast of dirt, which cancels out all the copies.

Realizing that Abigail really knows how to battle, Ash gets serious and has Aipom use rapid-fire Focus Punch attacks.

Pikachu continually jumps backwards eventually backing into a large rock.

Aipom was about to land her first blow, but Abigail gets in front and the attack stops.

"Enough."Abigail stated. "I'm impressed your strong Aipom, I guess we lost, Ash your a good boy and Theresa thank you refereeing."

"Sure."Theresa responded in surprise.

"Sugar, shall we go?"Abigail asked.

Pikachu followed Abigail back into the bakery while Ash was left stun of what happened.

"But why?"He asked.

* * *

Later that Night...

"I wonder what kind of cake, Abigail is going to make in the bakeoff?"Dawn asked.

"Aw Dawn watch it the mentioning of the cake is gonna make me hungry."Denise joked.

"Good question, what ever it is, she's making it now along with your Pikachu of course."Theresa admitted.

"I'm worried when your aunt learns the truth she is going to be sad."Ash said sadly.

"Me too."Brock agreed.

"But you know we can't leave Pikachu with her forever."Dawn reminded.

"Hey don't worry after she wins first price in the bake off, she'll feel a lot better then you can go."Theresa assured.

"In the battle, I sort of realized how Sugar means to her, I have a bad feeling about this bake off now, really bad."Ash stated.

"But Ash-"Theresa protested.

"The thing is I really wanted to make your aunt get over of being sad, but we're not telling the truth, but I gotta tell her."Ash commented.

He then rushed out of the room.

"Ash wait a second!"Denise protested. "Where are you going?"

She then followed after him with Dawn and Brock.

* * *

Abigail was out on the porch with Pikachu looking out to the moon.

"Isn't the moon just lovely tonight Sugar?"She asked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"It was a beautiful night like this when you disappeared back then."Abigail said with a smile.

Pikachu smiled and scratched his head with his tail.

Then the four heroes and Theresa walked up to her.

"Abigail there is something I need to tell you."Ash admitted.

"Now let me guess this is your Pikachu, Ash isn't that right?"Abigail asked.

This caused the five to be surprised.

"So you already knew."Theresa said in surprise.

"Yes, Pikachu did a find job getting these berries, but Sugar didn't do the same thing."Abigail commented holding a berry. "To tell the truth I think I know why Sugar disappeared."

"Huh?!"the four trainers said in surprise.

"Aunt Abigail?"Theresa asked.

"Sugar and I were discussing this year's bake off to even make a more delicious cake than last year."Abigail said with a sad smile. "So I wanted to use these Aspear berries, so Sugar's Thunderbolt couldn't crack the berries so I kept asking Sugar to keep trying."

"Then Sugar went away to find what my aunt just ask."Theresa said sadly.

"You've all been very kind to me and now I feel much better to have spend time with your Pikachu."Abigail stated as she stood up.

"I guess."Ash replied in shame.

Suddenly, a mecha arm steals Pikachu as Team Rocket shows up in another mecha, locking Pikachu in a cage.

Pikachu's Thunderbolt was negated due to the cage.

Team Rocket runs away as Ash jumps onto the mecha.

"You won't get away with this!"He snapped.

Then the mecha took off.

"Ash! No!"Dawn, Denise and Brock said in unison.

"Come on, let's take the van."Abigail suggested.

Theresa nodded. "Right."

The others follow in a van.

"Staravia use Wing Attack to break in!"Ash ordered.

Once out of its pokeball, Staravia uses Wing Attack on the mecha, but it's ineffective.

The van catches up as Staravia attempts Aerial Ace.

They jump a cliff and Ash falls off.

The mecha fires another mecha arm to knock out Staravia.

Team Rocket runs away as Ash recalls Staravia into its pokeball.

The van cannot go off the cliff edge, as they appear to get away.

"Those three..."Abigail said with a frown. "I'll get you yet, you will not have Pikachu!"

Suddenly, a powerful Electric-type attack stops the mecha from the front.

"That looks like a thunderbolt!"Ash said.

"But it can't be Pikachu, its coming from the outside."Dawn stated.

"Such power..."Brock said.

The light fades as they notice a Raichu.

"Its Raichu!"Ash said in surprise.

"Raichu?"Denise asked. "Are you sure?"

"Raichu could it really be..."Abigail said quietly.

The Raichu scratches its head with its tail, revealing that Sugar evolved into a Raichu.

"Sugar it is you."Abigail said in joy.

"Sugar?!"The five said in surprise.

"Sugar evolved into Raichu!"Theresa remarked.

Then Team Rocket launch another mecha arm to catch Sugar shocking the heroes.

"Sugar look out!"Abigail warned.

Sugar jumps to dodge it and uses Focus Punch to break it shocking the three baddies.

"That was Focus Punch!"Dawn commented.

"Sugar learned lots of new moves."Theresa agreed.

"Sugar go rescue the Pikachu, they stolen!"Abigail ordered.

Sugar then uses dual Focus Punch attacks on the mecha exterior and after a constant battering, it breaks the hull open.

"Meowth!"Jessie complained.

"I put a lot of work on this machine!"Meowth stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't work for me!"James snapped.

Sugar gets inside grabbing Pikachu's cage and escaping.

"Rai Rai!"Sugar said.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu responded in happiness.

"Sugar went through that armor like it was paper."Theresa commented.

"That was some Focus Punch!"Denise said sweetly.

"Hey, thanks Sugar."Ash thanked.

"And now just like old times, Sugar use Thunderbolt!"Abigail ordered.

Sugar fires a Thunderbolt into the exposed hold and destroys the mecha sending Team Rocket flying.

"Never build a machine near house!"Jessie said angrily.

"Think of al the money we saved!"James responded while sweat dropping.

"Do you even know how much was spent?"Meowth questioned.

"Wobbuffet!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

* * *

The Next Day...

Abigail served her delicious Aspear cake to the four heroes.

"Here we are."She said.

"Yummy!"Dawn remarked.

"Looks so good."Denise said kindly.

"If that's now a prize cake, I don't know what is."Ash commented.

"Thank you."Abigail responded.

"Its made with crushed aspear berries then they were pulverised with Focus Punch."Theresa explained.

"Please have a piece."Abigail suggested.

"Will do!"the four heroes said in unison.

They each took a bite on their cakes slices.

"Wow that's good."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu chirped.

"Its something about the tart and the Aspear berries that really hits the spot."Brock stated.

"I think that first prize is yours for sure."Dawn commented.

"And I think it won't be anyone else."Denise added.

"You're all very kind."Abigail said kindly.

"And to think Sugar learned Focus Punch in order to open those Aspear berries and now look."Theresa said.

Sugar blushed and smiled shyly while using its tail to scratch its head.

"Sugar you were great."Brock remarked.

"And I think I'll win first price in our next contest for sure."Dawn admitted with a confident smile.

Denise smirked. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, if you two keep thinking that and one of you will win for sure."Ash commented.

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Your right Ash, its a deal!"Dawn agreed.

Denise smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **(P.S Denise's rival Amy will appear with Kenny in 'G** **etting the Pre-Contest Titters!')**


	25. Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 25:** **Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan!**

Ash and his friends arrive in Floaroma Town, where people were walking around and flowers were everywhere.

"Floaroma Town."Ash said with a smile.

"No wonder, people call it the town of gifted scented flowers,wow."Brock remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"And just smell that beautiful scent of the flowers so vivid."Denise added with a gentle smile.

Dawn and Denise walked up to a poster that talked about Floaroma Town's Pokemon Contest.

"Judging by your faces, I think this your first time in Floaroma Town."A Woman said.

"Yeah, we just arrived for the contest, it's so beautiful!"Dawn admitted sweetly.

"Our trees and flowers are gorgeous, but you'll never guess but that this paradise was once a wasteland."the Woman commented.

"Huh?"The four trainers said in unison.

"Everywhere you look the sad people of this town they tried many times to grow flowers and nothing seemed to grow no matter what."the Woman said. "But legend has it that a beautiful woman climbed at top of the hill and gives thanks for nature's great beauty, it seemed that the flowers and trees couldn't wait to grow and they joined forces to express their thanks to the woman as well."

"Wow, what a beautiful story."Denise said kindly.

"Thank you for sharing the beautiful story to us."Brock replied with a bow.

"Yeah, so very much."Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison and bowed their heads.

"It was pleasure and good luck on the Pokemon Contest."the Woman stated.

After telling the story, the woman leaves as the two sisters notices a sign about a Poffin cooking class.

"Hey look at that they'll have a poffin cooking class today."Dawn admitted.

"Poffin?"Ash said in confusion. "What are poffins?"

This statement caused Dawn and Denise to get surprised.

"Huh?"Dawn said. "Don't tell me you don't know what poffins are?"

Denise smirked and folded her arms. "You wanna know?"

"I would if you guys tell me."Ash responded.

"Alright relax."Dawn reminded with a smile. "Poffins are pokemon snacks that are made from berries."

"You see me and Dawn used to help our mum make poffins, so were both experts."Denise chuckled.

"So if Poffins are pokemon snacks that means they're sort of like the Hoenn Region pokeblocks."Ash suggested.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"I guess they are like Pokeblocks in a certain way, but I heard poffins are made in a different recipe."Brock replied.

"And not only that poffins make pokemon healthy but they also keep them look great."Dawn added.

"Come on, can we take a poffin cooking class too?"Denise encouraged.

"I say we should give it a shot."Ash agreed.

"I say yes."Brock stated.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

The heroes then go to the location as a Lotad and Roserade take care of the garden.

"Uh hello!"Ash called out. "We really like to take your poffin class now."

"Ash you should keep it down."Dawn reminded and looked at the startled Roserade. "I think your sort of scaring that Roserade."

"Oops my bad."Ash said awkwardly.

"Sorry about that."Dawn assured. "Just because his loud now doesn't mean his rude all the time."

Ash looked at her with frown while Denise giggled.

"Let's check it out."Denise said as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia, it lures enemies with its sweet aroma and attacks with dancer-like elegance."_

"So Budew evolves into Roselia and Roselia evolves into Roserade, how lovely."Denise commented sweetly.

"So did you say your were here for the poffin cooking class?"

The four trainers looked up and saw a girl holding a Sprayduck.

"Uh huh."They said in unison.

"I made you wait, I'm terribly sorry."the girl said with a smile.

"Apologizes are a waste of time, I would happily waited until the end of time to have just one glimpse of your radiant beauty, my blooming flower."Brock flirted holding the girl's hand.

"Oh thank you, how nice."the girl said kindly.

"My ask your name?"Brock asked.

"Forsythia, hello."the girl greeted.

"Forsythia for one in a rose for such blossoming beauty its the perfect name."Brock said. "And standing in a field of flowers with you!"

Croagunk calms him with Poison Jab and drags him away.

"Very well, can the rest of you come inside please?"Forsythia asked with a smile.

The girl brings the four trainers to the kitchen as Roserade brought some berries in.

She brings them in and gives a quick demo on making Poffins generally.

"First you put your berries in a pot of cold water."Forsythia instructed. "Then you turn the heat up all the way while stirring non stop, its this constant stirring that gives poffins, they're taste you see, okay is everyone with me?"

"You bet!"the Four Trainers said in unison.

They then put their aprons on and started cooking.

Denise used Chesto Berries to make her poffins which caused the stirring to become light blue.

The two sisters use their Pokétch Kitchen Timer Apps to help cook Poffins to the appropriate measure.

"That's that good."Dawn said.

"What are you two messing with your poketches for?"Ash asked.

"We're just setting the timers."Denise answered. "Because if you keep them in the heat for too long they'll burn."

Forsythia then walked by and smiled.

"Looks like you two done this before."She said.

"Yes, when we were kids we always helped our mum in the kitchen."Dawn replied.

"Oh that's great helping your mum..."Forsythia remarked.

Brock tries to talk about helping his family out, but Croagunk's presence was enough to calm him down.

"I got it can we move to something else now..."He mumbled.

Denise smiled as she sprinkled a little flavour on her mixer as it turned into a rich yellow colour.

"All right then."She said.

The two sisters timers beep and they spread the Poffins onto the mold platters.

"So once they're fully cooked out, you put it into the mold, check."Brock said writing in his small book.

"You got to stir it faster."Forsythia instructed.

"You mean like this?"Ash asked as he stirred the mixer.

"No that's too fast."Forsythia replied. "Your gonna spill it."

"Okay how about this?"Ash asked.

"That's too slow."Forsythia replied. "Your gonna burn it."

Then smoke came out of the pot.

"Our poffins are good to go!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"And so are mine."Ash added.

"All right, its gotta be snack time."Forsythia commented.

Everyone finishes making Poffins at the same time and all four of them bring out their Pokémon.

Dawn's Pokémon tries her Poffins, but all three find them horrible.

"What's wrong?"Dawn asked worriedly. "That's the recipe, my mum made for her Glameow."

Brock's Pokémon like his Poffin.

Ash's Pokémon eats Forsythia's Poffins since his are burnt.

Denise served her mild poffins that were a golden colour with yellow-white sprinkles on top to her pokemon.

"So what do you guys think?"She asked with a smile.

Her Turtwig, Eevee, Luxio, Ralts and Hoot Hoot tried the poffins and they chirped in happiness.

Denise giggled. "I guess they're delicious by your looks."

She took a napkin and cleaned Ralt's mouth that was covered in crumbs.

Ash tries to eat all his burnt poffins, but he finds it obviously disgusting.

"Yuck."He said in shame.

"Hey, its your first time, so it takes lots of practice to make good poffins."Forsythia assured with a smile.

"Ash, how about you try my poffins, they're quite good."Denise suggested holding her plate of poffins.

Ash took one of the mild poffins and ate it.

"Hey, they're amazing!"He remarked as he took a few more to eat.

Denise smiled and blushed a little bit knowing she cheered him up.

A while after, the four trainers helped Forsythia tidy up.

Dawn had a frown on her face while drying a plate.

"Hey, so your pokemon didn't like your poffins either?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Don't worry sis there's always next time."Denise reminded kindly.

"Pokemon all have different tastes."Forsythia commented.

"Is that true?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Of course."Forsythia replied. "Like all people have all kinds of likes and dislikes too and how you feel same with them, whay was your mum's pokemon?"

"Its a Glameow."Denise replied.

"Well then I'm certain your mother made her poffins specifically for her Glameow's, maybe you should try a different approach for your pokemon."Forsythia suggested.

"A different approach?"Dawn asked.

"Its just a test of trail and error until you have the right poffin taste for your pokemon."Forsythia said. "Then you'll make sure you can do anything for them."

"Great."Dawn replied with a nod while smiling.

Forsythia prepares the group some tea as Roserade serves the plate, but quickly backs away scared.

"Man for some reason Roserade is still scared of me."Ash said.

"I wonder what's wrong with the poor thing?"Denise asked.

"I'm really am sorry, Roserade was always scared so easily and usually spends hiding out."Forsythia said.

"Has Roserade always done that?"Dawn asked.

"Long as I remember even back when Roserade was still a sweet little Budew."Forsythia remarked. "Budew loved caring for the flowers and before I knew it, Budew evolved into Roselia and finally into my beautiful Roserade now me and Roserade has become quite a team."

Suddenly, a giant explosion gets their attention as one of Team Rocket's mechas steals all the Berries and destroys the garden.

"Stop it!"Forsythia shouted.

"Knock it off!"Ash demanded.

Team Rocket recites their motto.

"Listen is that a voice that I hear?"

"Is speaking to me loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"We're bringing real crisis and brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope putting fear in it's place!"

Their balloon comes up and they go on it.

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Come on!"Denise snapped. "These berries don't belong to you and you know it!"

"So get out now!"Dawn agreed.

"Twerps words never spoken."Jessie replied. "We are gonna make a fortune by selling poffins and not you!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but it has no effect on the mecha.

"You are more shocked waved than we are."Mewoth joked.

"Now is Dustox's turn to do the attacking honour!"Jessie remarked.

Dustox came out of her pokeball.

"Dustox!"

"You too, Carnivine!"James stated.

Carnivine comes out and latches onto James, who sends out Cacnea, but both latch onto him.

"Can't you see there's not enough to go around?!"James complained.

"Dustox use Poison Sting!"Jessie ordered.

Dustox fired Poison Sting towards the group.

"Croagunk Poison Sting on the Poison Sting!"Brock ordered.

"Now Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Hoot Hoot use Hypnosis!"Denise ordered.

"Turtwig Razor Leaf go!"Ash ordered.

The three pokemon fired their moves to the enemy pokemon.

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed, Cacnea use Pin Missile!"James ordered.

Cacnea's Pin Missile and Carnivine's Bullet Seed blocks the attacks.

"Aipom use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom fired stars towards Team Rocket.

"Wobbuffet use Mirror Coat."Jessie said simply.

Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to block the attack.

"Buneary Ice Beam, let's go!"Dawn ordered.

"Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

"Quick Cacnea use Sandstorm!"James ordered.

Buneary uses Ice Beam and Ralts use Magical Leaf but Cacnea uses Sandstorm to block.

"Well, this turned out nice."Jessie said with a evil smile.

"I say we leave."James suggested.

"Then let's get going!"Meowth laughed.

Team Rocket attempts to leave, but Roserade suddenly attacks with Magical Leaf.

"Is that Roserade?"Forsythia asked.

"Your Roserade is awsome!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

Ash sends Pikachu to use Quick Attack to rock the mecha, but Meowth deploys baskets to lock everyone but Forsythia down.

Dustox uses Gust to pin Roserade, but it jumps off the roof.

Meowth tries to take the scarf off Roserade, but Roserade resists.

James sends Mime Jr. to use Tickle on Roserade.

It works and the scarf comes off, sending Roserade to the ground in fear.

Team Rocket attempts to take off, taking Roserade with them.

Forsythia runs to block them from leaving, as the others are helpless to help her.

"Give back Roserade right now!"She ordered.

"Forsythia look out!"Brock shouted.

"Oh and what you will do about it?"Jessie asked with a smile.

"Roserade your brave without any scarf!"Forsythia stated. "Your just as powerful without it, you worked so hard to protect this orchid, you can't give up now, you can't give up on me wither!"

Roserade snaps out of fear and breaks free of the grip using Petal Dance to shear the tires and the baskets freeing Ash and his friends.

"Go get'em, Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

"Croagunk use Poison Sting!"Brock ordered.

The three pokemon fired their moves at Team Rocket.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail now!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu's Iron Tail cuts the basket and releases the captured Berries.

"Quick Roserade use Petal Dance!"Forsythia ordered.

Roserade uses Petal Dance sending Team Rocket blasting off.

"Blasts off is a pain, but two?"Jessie asked with a frown.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet shouted.

Then Team Rocket flew out of sight.

"Roserade you were so brave."Forsythia admitted kindly.

The five then notice the garden was destroyed.

"Talk about an overwhelming victory."Brock said.

Roserade uses Sunny Day and Lotad uses Water Gun to help repair the damaged garden stunning the five.

"What's this?"Dawn asked.

"Roserade's Sunny Day."Brock replied.

"Now watch this."Forsythia stated with a smile.

Then fresh plants sprouting in place much like the legend of Floaroma Town and a rainbow appeared in the sky.

"Wow, Roserade's sunny day and Lotad's Water Gun just made a fairytale scene."Denise admitted kindly.

"Just like the Legend of Floaroma Town."Dawn agreed.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Dawn prepares another batch of Poffins.

"Ta da!"She said happily. "Come on and get it."

Dawn served the poffins to her pokemon.

"You three are gonna love them."She assured with a smile.

Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu were reluctant to eat it.

Buneary and Pachirisu try to get Piplup to taste first, but the Penguin Pokemon convinces them to all eat at once.

This time, the Pokémon like the Poffins.

"Yay!"Dawn cheered in victory.

"Hey Dawn looks you got it right this time."Ash admitted.

"Good job, sis."Denise remarked.

"You found your own recipe."Forsythia commented.

"And thanks to you and Roserade, I learned more than just making poffins."Dawn replied.

"Huh?"Forsythia asked in confusion.

"Your Roserade was beautiful and strong, I want to raise a pokemon just like you have, Forsythia."Dawn stated with a smile. "If I enter a pokemon like that I can't lose."

"Well done, if anyone can do it you can too."Forsythia said.

She looked at Roserade and Lotad, who smiled in agreement.

"Roserade!"

"Lotad!"

"And you too Brock."Forsythia added.

"Hey!"Brock said.

This caused the four trainers and Pikachu to laugh as Forsythia served them tea.

The two sisters were now inspired to prepare for the next Pokémon Contest.

* * *

 **Ooh I feel excited to write the next part**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder************

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	26. Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 26:** ** **Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!****

The Floaroma Contest was one day away and the two sisters were training hard.

Pikachu demonstrates to Pachirisu how to store electricity in order to gain more appeal.

"Awsome like always."Denise remarked.

"Pachirisu try storing electric energy like that."Dawn suggested.

Pachirisu began to power up some energy.

"Once you have enough energy let it all out."Ash said.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

Pachirisu releases the electricity and creates a sparkle show similar to Pikachu.

"Your doing it, its beautiful Pachirisu."Dawn admitted kindly.

"Looks you electricity is improving."Denise stated with a smile.

Pachirisu cheered happily at its victory.

"Thanks for you help Pikachu, I know we'll get a ribbon for sure."Dawn commented.

"That's great coach, thanks."Ash said patting Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu."Pikachu chuckled shyly.

"Well, we'll just have to see until the final round."Denise reminded with a smirk.

Hoot Hoot and Eevee smiled in agreement.

"Those kind of things can make difference in a pokemon contest."Brock stated.

Dawn smiled with a nod.

"I know what you want poffins."Dawn said taking out a small pack of poffins. "Want one too, Piplup?"

Piplup chirped happily as he ate his poffin like Pachirisu.

"Man, you make good work on that."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"I say you have the perfect recipe going."Brock stated.

"With Forsythia's help of course."Denise added.

Dawn then noticing Piplup and Pachirisu looking at her with cute looks that meant they were begging for more Poffins.

"What you want some more?"She asked. "Well not until we do more practicing."

The two pokemon still looked at Dawn with cute baby eyes and walked up to her.

"I said no."Dawn said firmly. "I said no!"

Hoot Hoot and Eevee panicked when they notice Pachirisu's look and quickly followed Pikachu.

Pachirisu gets angry and uses Discharge on all of them.

Pikachu stops Pachirisu with Thunderbolt and knocking it out.

The four trainers and Piplup groaned in pain and their hair was a mess.

Eevee and Hoot Hoot went up to their trainer to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine you two, don't worry."Denise assured with a smile.

Dawn shrieked when she notice her hair was messy and looked down. "Not again."

"Hey Dee-Dee!"A Male said.

"Yo Neecy!"A female voice called out.

"Dee-Dee?"Dawn asked.

"Neecy?"Denise asked.

"Dee-Dee?"Ash repeated.

"Neecy?"Brock said in confusion.

The two sisters immediately stood up in shock when they recognized the voices.

"Only two people know those names!"Dawn admitted.

"Could it really be?!"Denise asked in disbelief.

Then Kenny and Amy went up to the two twins.

Amy had dimgray hair that was up to her back and had canary yellow eyes. She wore a plain blue square neck shirt with a matching hairband, green shorts and converse shoes.

"That's right, good to see ya kids."Kenny remarked with a smile.

"Kenny!"Dawn said in shock. "It is you!"

"No way Amy, you're here too!"Denise admitted.

"And we see you twinsies are having your usual bad hair day again."Amy commented with a smirk.

Dawn and Denise began to brush their hair back to their normal version.

"Anyone can have a bad hair day!"Dawn said with an awkward smile.

"Besides practicing moves can get messy."Denise remarked.

Pikachu went next to Dawn's side while Eevee and Hoot Hoot went close to Denise.

Ash and Brock stood up from the ground.

"Dee-Dee and Neecy?"Ash asked.

"Yeah."Brock responded.

"What do you know Dee-Dee got herself a Pikachu."Kenny said with a smile.

"Pika?"Pikachu said in confusion.

"Isn't that nice, Dee-Dee and Neecy are all grown up."Amy chuckled.

"Kenny, Amy, stop!"Dawn said angrily. "And you two stop calling me, Dee-Dee too and also this isn't my Pikachu!"

"Same with you Amy, stop calling me Neecy, I'm not in kindergarten any more!"Denise snapped.

"Pfft, whatever Neecy your still the same."Amy replied with smirk.

"Rrrr the nerve!"Denise muttered under her breath.

Ash and Brock walked up to them as Pikachu went to his trainer's shoulder.

"My name is Ash."Ash said.

"And my name is Brock, nice to meet you."Brock commented.

"Nice to meet you too."Kenny responded.

"I'm suggesting these two are your companions."Amy said.

"Yeah."Dawn answered with a nod. "We've been traveling together for a long time."

"What with them?"Kenny asked in surprise.

"Yep, you got it."Denise stated kindly.

Then the four heroes sat down to have drinks with Kenny and Amy.

"Kenny and Amy left Twinleaf Town to start their journey before we did."Denise explained.

"We've known each other since Nursery School and we used to play together a lot."Dawn commented. "I'm trying to remember your first pokemons."

This caused both Kenny and Amy to stand up.

"Here we'll show."Amy stated with a smile.

"Huh?"Denise said in confusion.

"Come on out and meet everybody!"Kenny said.

His pokeball and his starter came out.

"Prinplup!"

"You come on out too!"Amy stated happily.

Her pokeball opened and a monkey like pokemon appeared next to Prinplup.

"Monferno!"

"Wow, a Prinplup!"Dawn said in surprise.

"Oh, an Monferno, how cool."Denise admitted.

Ash stood up and opened his pokedex.

"That means he chose a Piplup for his starter pokemon."Ash commented.

 _"Prinplup, the Penguin Pokémon and the evolved form of Piplup."_ Ash's Pokedex said. "One blow from its wings is strong enough to knock down trees."

Denise checked Monferno on her pokedex.

 _"Monferno, the Playful Pokémon and the evolved form of Chimchar_ _."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Monferno launches aerial attacks off of ceilings and walls and its fiery tail is used as one of its weapons."_

Piplup walks up to Prinplup with a happy smile and wave.

However Prinplup slaps him away.

"Hey what was that for?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"Umm...sorry, but sometimes Prinplup gets a little freaked out when anyone gets in his space."Kenny explained. "I'm the only one Prinplup doesn't have a problem with."

"Well, you are his trainer after all."Amy reminded.

Piplup and Prinplup attempt a stare-down rivalry.

"Ferno."Monferno snickered as he went up to his trainer.

"They're acting just like rivals."Ash remarked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"Aw, why can't they just get along?"Denise asked.

"Well, they are both Penguin Pokemon remember?"Brock asked. "So tempers at times can get pretty hot, Prinplup in particular aren't thrilled being with others."

"We saw you using Piplup over at the Jubilife Contest, were you copying me?"Kenny asked.

"I wouldn't copy you ever."Dawn replied firmly and smiled at her starter pokemon. "Piplup and I were made for each other isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Piplup."Piplup said sweetly.

"So I'm guessing your starter pokemon is a Chimchar like mine, right Neecy?"Amy asked with a smirk.

"No quite, Amy."Denise replied with a smile and took her pokeball. "Come out and say hi to our rivals!"

Her pokeball opened and Turtwig appeared in front of his trainer.

"Turtwig."Turtwig said.

"Oh, you chose the grass type as your starter, never thought about that."Amy commented with a shrug.

"Yes and I'm proud."Denise replied kindly as Turtwig jumped into her arms.

"Say were you two at the Jubilife Contest, were you both competing or just watching?"Dawn asked.

Her sentence caused Kenny and Amy to frown.

"Excuse me, our matches were on TV, so why weren't you two watching?"Kenny questioned.

"I guess we were busy."Dawn admitted shyly and smiled.

"Wow, we can't see you as a Pokemon Coordinator, Kenny."Denise remarked.

"Oh that, well unlike you two, I all ready made it to the finals."Kenny stated.

"Wow, you did amazing."Dawn said in surprise.

"It was the Contest before Jubilife City and I thought I had my first ribbon."Kenny explained. "But then I cam up against an opponent so powerful, I didn't have a chance, she had a Glameow and her name was Zoey."

Amy smirked as she sat back in her seat.

"So I guess, me and Neecy are even then."She admitted.

"What do you mean completely even, Amy?"Denise asked.

Amy smiled and opened her ribbon case revealing she had won two ribbons surprising the two sisters.

"So far I entered two contests that Zoey was both in and as you can see I was able to defeat her twice."She remarked.

"That's so cool!"Dawn admitted.

"I gotta say it was impressive to see you win in your first try, Neecy."Kenny commented.

"Well, I just won my first ribbon thanks to Ralts and Shinx because of a turn of events."Denise stated while blushing shyly.

"And by turn of events you mean your electric type evolved during the last round."Amy explained with he eyes closed and smirked.

Monferno folded his arms and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting it to happen!"Denise snapped glaring at her rival.

"At the Jubilife Contest, Zoey said she had just one ribbon, so she won that one from you."Dawn stated.

"I think she was really strong."Ash suggested.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu said.

"She had real combination to square."Brock agreed.

"Are you competing at the Floaroma Contest?"Amy asked looking at Ash.

"Not this time."Denise replied. "Ash is aiming to win the Sinnoh League like I am and Brock is a Pokemon Breeder."

"But you were in Jubilife right?"Kenny asked.

"I had fun in the contest, but Gym Battles are for me."Ash explained with a smile.

"So you guys first met up in Jubilife?"Amy asked.

Dawn shook her head in response.

"Before that we first met after we rescued Ash's Pikachu and then we watched Denise win her first gym bage before Ash one his."She stated.

Kenny and Amy both looked at Ash and then smirked.

"What's up?"Ash asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just your stories aren't compared to our twinsies."Kenny replied.

This caused Dawn and Denise to glare at him.

"You two wouldn't dare!"They said in unison.

"When it comes to stories, we've got lots of them."Amy remarked.

"Like what?"Ash said in confusion.

"Hey we are all here."Brock reminded with a smile.

"Piplup."Piplup said.

"Twig."Turtwig added with a smile.

"Do you guys really have to tell them?"Denise asked.

"They'll love it."Kenny replied. "One time their mum make these new haircuts, so they couldn't stand and both tried to cut themselves."

"Man, you can't believe how they turned out."Amy stated and smirked at the twins. "They look just like two adorable Chimchars."

"Chimchars?!"Ash and Brock said in unison.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig imagine the two sisters Chimchar-style haircuts causing them to burst out laughing.

"WOULD YOU CUT IT OUT!"Dawn snapped angrily. "THAT HAPPENED WAY WAY BACK IN NURSERY SCHOOL!"

"Oh yeah, how about the play the two of us and Neecy did right about the same?"Amy asked with a smile.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Denise, Kenny and Amy were doing their school play while the adults were watching_

 _Kenny was a Zubat, Amy was a Pikachu while Denise was dressed as a Slowpoke._

 _Denise let out a big sneeze causing her to grab a hold of the sun decoration, but it fell off causing her to lose balance on the rock and fell on the ground making her burst out crying like a cry baby._

* * *

"Man, what a sneeze!"Kenny laughed.

Once again Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Piplup and Turtwig laughed at the story.

"I'LL CHUCK YOU GUYS INTO THE WALL!"Denise growled angrily.

"And then there was time,they both came to school wearing their pyjamas and you'll never guess what they both said!"Amy laughed at the memory.

"No need to worry right?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Hey, how do you know?"Kenny asked.

"Let's just say we heard a lot of times before."Ash replied.

"They've been saying it since Day 1."Brock chuckled.

The Twinleaf twins lost their temper.

"WE HAVE HAD IT!"Dawn and Denise snapped angrily.

"If you guys think, we were the same like before you both have another thing coming!"Dawn said firmly. "I'll show you a real pokemon battle!"

"Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"How about a battle between you and me, Amy?!"Denise challenged angrily.

Amy smirked. "Oh please, I wouldn't waste time battling you until the last round on the Contest."

"What I want is a battle against your Pikachu."Kenny replied.

"What with me?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Did you two even hear what we said or not?"Denise questioned with a glare.

"I want to make Prinplup stronger, so I want to battle with real skills."Kenny responded with a smirk.

Amy smiled smugly. "Same with me and Monferno."

Prinplup and Monferno smiled proudly in agreement.

Dawn, Denise, Piplup and Turtwig glared at them with frowns on their faces.

"You two may have started our journey before us, but you two are bunch of babies."Dawn muttered.

"Hey come on you two, he challenged him so I'm gonna do it."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said happily.

Kenny's Prinplup faces off against Pikachu.

Brock, Dawn, Denise and Amy sat down to watch the battle.

"Let's keep it simple one on one."Kenny reminded.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Right."

"An electric type like Pikachu should have an advantage on water type like Prinplup."Denise suggested.

"Oh you'll see."Amy remarked with a smirk.

"Okay, Ash you can have the first move."Kenny explained.

"Then you can have a good glimpse at my Pikachu with its thunderbolt!"Ash stated with a smile.

Pikachu sends a Thunderbolt to Prinplup.

"Metal Claw."Kenny ordered.

Prinplup uses Metal Claw to block the attack.

"No way!"Ash said in disbelief.

"Prinplup absorbed the attack."Dawn added in surprise.

Prinplup sends the Thunderbolt back with appeal.

"Prinplup sent the Thunderbolt right back!"Denise said in shock.

"But how Prinplup looks fine."Dawn agreed.

"Metal Claw is a steel type move, so if it is really powerful, it can be used against the electric attack."Brock explained.

"Exactly and that's how Kenny made it to the finals."Amy admitted with her arms folded.

Brock, Dawn and Denise were shocked.

Prinplup charges with Drill Peck flying up and coming down.

Pikachu uses the spin dodge method and lands an Iron Tail.

Prinplup uses BubbleBeam to dampen the fall.

Then a sudden Haze covers the field, disrupting the battle.

"What is going on?"Denise asked as she coughed.

"Staravia come out and use gust!"Ash ordered.

Staravia comes out of its pokeball and blows the haze away just as Team Rocket wraps Prinplup.

"Team Rocket!"Denise growled.

"Hey don't blame us, if you were to early on the haze."James reminded.

"I don't know, what your doing but let go of Prinplup!"Kenny demanded.

"Hey, where's Jessie?"Brock asked.

"Getting her nails done, if you don't mind!"James responded.

"Nails done?"Dawn said in confusion while holding Piplup.

"Hey Prinplup with your power, you can get out!"Kenny stated.

Prinplup struggled to get out of Seviper's grip.

"So about that, but Dustox's Poison Sting will harm Prinplup big time."Meowth reminded with a smirk.

Kenny tries to save Prinplup, but Cacnea and Carnivine knocks him aside.

"Kenny are you okay?"Amy asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Kenny replied. "Who are these people?"

"They are bunch of creeps, who like to steal pokemon."Denise stated with a frown.

Cacnea, Carnivine and Seviper attack the group, but Piplup jumps up and uses Whirlpool to absorb the blitz attack.

"Piplup, what is that?"Dawn asked quietly.

"I hate tweerp tricks!"Meowth complained.

"That must be a new move."Brock suggested.

"Its Whirlpool."Kenny replied.

"That's so great!"Denise remarked.

Piplup launches the attack towards Team Rocket restoring Prinplup's energy and allowing it to free itself.

Piplup and Prinplup set aside the rivalry.

The heroes then notice Team Rocket trying to sneak away.

"Hold it, your not getting off that easily."Dawn warned cracking her fist.

"No one tries to get away with stealing pokemon that easily."Amy stated.

"And that's an understatement."Kenny admitted with a firm look.

Team Rocket screams in panic.

"Use BubbleBeam!"Kenny and Dawn ordered in unison.

The two Penguin Pokemon fires Bubblebeam at Team Rocket.

"Monferno use Flamethrower!"Amy ordered.

Monferno sends an intense blast of fire towards Team Rocket sending them flying.

"At least Jessie will have nice nails!"James complained.

"And I can say the same for you!"Meowth admitted.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet shouted.

They then disappeared in the sky.

"Piplup you were great!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Turtwig smiled and nodded. "Turtwig."

"Learning a new move before a contest is an awsome idea."Dawn commented looking down her starter.

"And thanks to you, Prinplup is fine."Kenny added.

"Looks your the hero of the day."Amy agreed.

"We can't wait to see what moves you'll show for tomorrow's contest."Denise admitted.

Then Piplup collapse making a big red bump grow behind his head.

"Piplup are you hurt?"Brock asked.

"No need to worry right."Dawn said with a weak smile.

* * *

Later that Night...

In the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy brought Prinplup back to Kenny after recovering it.

"I'm sure you two will be great for the contest."Nurse Joy admitted.

"Thank you so much."Kenny said with a bow.

"You both better watch out, twinsies because tomorrow will reveal who will win the Floaroma Ribbon."Amy reminded with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, we'll see, who is gonna be the one end up crying!"Dawn snapped.

"Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be something you and Kenny won't forget, Amy!"Denise stated angrily.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Floaroma Contest starts up the next day.

Backstage, Kenny, Amy, Dawn and Denise were preparing.

Kenny wore a green suit, which made him look like a gentleman.

Amy wore an cyan contest dress that had two red bows beneath the waist and her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a matching bow colour.

The two watched with the other coordinators Marian's announcement of the Floaroma Contest.

Then Dawn and Denise arrived wearing their dresses.

Dawn decorated her dress with flowers presumably to fit the town's flowery theme while Denise styled her hair loose and curly.

"Hey you two, I'm so glad the four of us made it."Dawn said catching her breath.

Denise notice Kenny looking at them making her smile.

"Ooh, your completely silent after seeing us wearing dresses right?"She teased.

Kenny gasped and blushed while looking down.

"What?"He said awkwardly. "That's crazy!"

"And then why are you blushing, Kenny?"Amy asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not!"Kenny replied.

* * *

In the Contest Stage...

"And now for the first round, the coordinators must show their pokemon in their best light!"Marian announced. "So let's get this show on the road!"

Dawn goes first on the appeal round and held out her pokeball.

"Pachirisu, spotlight!"She stated with a smile.

The pokeball opened and Pachirisu appears in a graceful manner.

"That was gorgeous."Dawn whispered.

The crowd gasped in amazement.

"And Pachirisu provides an electrical display!"Marian announced.

Pachirisu trips on its tail and begins to panic.

"Pachirisu its alright!"Dawn assured. "Stop!"

It crashes into the judge podium and runs around frightened.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

Denise, Kenny, Amy and the other coordinators were watching the scene.

 _"Come on Dawn, this is our chance to show our best!"_ Denise thought worriedly while holding her hands together. _"Don't let it fail!"_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder************

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang  
**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	27. Settling a Not-So-Old Score!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 27:** **Settling a Not-So-Old Score!**

Pachirisu continues to suffer stage fright, running wildly around the stage.

Dawn pulls a Poffin out and tosses it into the air, the scent getting Pachirisu's attention.

The Pokémon jumps with an electrified Spark and catches it, saving her performance.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"Dawn ordered.

After eating the Poffin, Pachirisu uses Discharge to create sparks around the stadium before using Sweet Kiss and creating a shower of small hearts.

The crowd applauds at her comeback.

"Pachirisu's Discharge lights the Floaroma Stadium!"Marian announced.

"Pachirisu's talent is really starting to shine through."Mr Contesta admitted.

"Remarkable all right."Mr Sukizo agreed.

"A bit of a shaky start, but a magnificent turn around."Nurse Joy stated with a smile.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"Yes!"Kenny said in joy.

"She's back on track!"Amy remarked.

Denise smiled in relief to see her twin got her comeback.

 _"But they still have lots of catching up to do..."_ She thought worriedly.

Then a man came in.

"Denise, your up next."He stated.

"Okay then."Denise replied with a nod.

The girl rushed to get to the stage.

"Hey Denise, good luck!"Kenny called out.

Amy smirked. "Let's see how this turns out."

* * *

In the Performance Stage...

"And now for our next coordinator is Denise!"Marian announced. "Winner of the Jubilife Contest!"

The crowd cheered as the curtains opened revealing Denise.

"All right, Eevee, stage on!"Denise stated with a smile.

The capsule ball opened causing bubbles to come out revealing Eevee.

"Eevee!"

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Eevee sent a Shadow Ball into the air.

"Now use Attract!"Denise said sweetly.

Eevee winked sending hearts at the Shadow Ball causing them to turn into adorable floating purple hearts.

"Okay Eevee, wrap it up with Thunder!"Denise ordered.

Eevee sent an electronic wave to the hearts causing them to form a diamond shape before they exploded causing purple and yellow sparkles and pink hearts to fell down on the stage.

The crowd cheered loud at the performance.

"Wow, Eevee's shadow hearts had brought an aura of mystery and romance into the stage!"Marian commented.

"I must say Eevee's creative moves were outstanding."Mr Contesta stated.

"Yeah, remarkable!"Mr Sukizo admitted.

"And seeing the attract connect with Shadow Ball with just so cute and adorable."Nurse Joy remarked.

Denise and Eevee bowed as the crowd cheered at them.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was now Amy's turn to perform.

"And now our next coordinator its Amy!"Marian announced.

"Okay, Pichu!"Amy stated with a smile and threw out her pokeball. "Time to perform!"

The capsule ball opened causing sparkles to come out revealing the Tiny Mouse Pokemon.

"Pichu!"

The adorable electric type landed on the stage.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"Aw, what a cute thing."Dawn said with a smile.

Denise checked Pichu in her pokedex.

 _"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"A_ _pre-evolved form of Pikachu, the electric sacs in its cheeks are small, if even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked."_

* * *

In the Performing Stage...

"Use Double Team!"Amy ordered.

Pichu smiled and created clones of itself.

"Now Pichu spin using Hidden Power!"Amy ordered sweetly.

Pichu and its clone leaped into the air and began to spin using Hidden Power causing them to collide each other in a ray of light.

"Incredible, Pichu's Double Team and Hidden Power are bringing a spark on the stage!"Marian announced.

"Now use Iron Tail with Thunder Wave!"Amy ordered.

Pichu leaped up as its tail began to glow white causing the Thunder Wave energy to connect with its tail creating diamond patterns.

Once it vanished, Pichu giggled and winked at the audience.

The crowd cheered loudly at the performance.

"What a thrill to see a coordinator and her electric type create a beam of sparkles, what a thrill!"Marian remarked.

"I must they the sight of cuteness of this performance was just fabulous."Mr Contesta stated.

"Besides remarkable!"Mr Sukizo agreed.

"And seeing the beauty of Hidden Power and Thunder Wave was just perfect."Nurse Joy admitted.

Amy laughed as Pichu jumped into her arms to hug her.

"And now here is the next performance!"Marian announced.

Other Coordinators perform before Jessie takes the stage disguised as Jessilina calling upon her Seviper.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

Dawn relaxes nervously holding Pachirisu while Denise comforted her.

"They sure like their combination, I guess we really failed this time."Dawn said sadly.

Piplup and Pachirisu look at her worriedly.

"Don't worry Dawn, you did great that's what is important."Denise assured as she brushed Hoot Hoot's fur with a brush.

"Hoot Hoot."Hoot Hoot agreed softly.

The two sisters watched as the crowd cheered at Jesslina's Seviper.

"You did, good Dee-Dee same with you Neecy."Kenny admitted.

Dawn and Densie spotted Kenny and Amy looking at the screen.

"Kenny, Amy."Dawn said.

"I guess both of you knew, what you were doing using an electric and a normal type in your performances."Amy remarked with a smirk.

This sentence caused the twins and their pokemon to glare at her.

"You think your so smart."Denise muttered and stick her tongue out a little at her rival.

"You both better watch out, this Jesslina is pretty good."Kenny reminded. "She is showing off her Seviper and they like her too."

"I don't remember of you liking contests when we were kids."Dawn admitted.

"I curious, when did you start getting interested?"Denise asked.

"You just didn't notice."Kenny answered looking away.

Amy smiled and shrugged while the twins had confused looks on their faces.

* * *

Later on the Stage...

"Our next performance here we go!"Marian announced.

"Alakazam hit it!"Kenny stated.

The capsule ball opened causing flames to come out revealing Alakazam, a psychic type.

"Alakazam comes out in a fiery entrance!"Marian commented.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"Wow..."Dawn said as she opened her pokedex.

 _"Alakazam, the Psi Pokémon and the evolved form of Kadabra_ _."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"With the brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers."_

"I wonder how Kenny will do in this round."Denise admitted.

* * *

In the Performance Stage...

"Use Light Screen!"Kenny ordered.

Alakazam uses Light Screen to box itself in before using Shadow Ball to shatter the box and quickly using Teleport to escape.

It follows with Hidden Power to envelop it in a ring.

"Now that pokemon action is beautiful and powerful just like your watching a magic show!"Marian remarked.

Alakazam levitating up ending the ring with a fireworks appeal causing the crowd to cheer.

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"Awsome."Dawn admitted.

"Kenny boy is been improving."Amy commented.

"Wow, I never expected this sort of performance."Denise said.

Jesslina frowned at the screen.

"No fair, he got a big cheer than I did."She mumbled.

* * *

Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Buneary were among the crowd.

"Kenny has been working hard showing off those moves."Brock stated.

"Yeah and Alakazam is very strong in battle too."Ash added.

"Okay that's it for the first round!"Marian announced. "And now let's make the judges do their things!"

* * *

In the Waiting Room...

"No need to worry."Dawn whispered. "No need to worry."

"Its okay Dawn, we'll be both fine."Denise assured with a soft smile.

"Hey, Dawn, Denise."Ash greeted.

The twins looked up and saw the Pallet Town trainer with Brock, Pikachu and Buneary.

"Come there is nothing to worry about, you both really wowed them in the end."Brock stated.

"The three judges love it and Pachirisu was so cute."Ash added.

"They are right, I'm sure we both gonna make it."Denise commented kindly.

"I guess so, thank you Dennie..."Dawn said with a smile.

 _"And now we're set!"_ Marian announced on the screen. _"And here are the judges result on the first round, eight impressive will be moving on and here they are! Congratulations!"_

The screen showed Amy, Kenny, Denise, Jesslina along with three other coordinators and finally Dawn!

Dawn and Denise gasped in amazement.

"See I told you two not to worry."Ash remarked.

"I'm in, I'm in."Dawn said with a relieved smile.

"We both are."Denise agreed.

Hoot Hoot, Pikachu, Piplup and Pachirisu chirped in happiness.

"Much more fun to be right."Brock admitted.

"Buneary."Buneary said with a smile.

Pachirisu jumped to its trainer's arms.

"We did it, Pachirisu!"Dawn said in joy.

 _"Time to find out the Round 2 match ups!"_ Marian announced. _"And you know how we do that, the computer does the random shuffle!"_

The computer randomly pairs up the Coordinators for the Contest Battles pitting Denise against Jessie in the first round.

"Looks like we're on the first round."Denise admitted.

"Hoot Hoot."Hoot Hoot responded smiling at his trainer.

"Just keep holding that thought."Ash reminded.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said.

"And one of you will be able to win this."Brock assured.

"We will, cheer for us okay Buneary?"Dawn asked.

"Buneary."Buneary answered with a nod.

Then Kenny and Amy walked up to them.

"Hey, glad you both made it to the second round."Ash said.

"Yeah us too, thanks Ash."Kenny replied.

"Ash, we should get back to our seats."Brock reminded.

"I'll look for a great battle from all four of you."Ash said with a wave.

"Why thank you."Amy chuckled.

Ash and Brock leave, wishing Dawn, Denise, Kenny and Amy luck.

"It would be so good, if we end up beating against each other."Dawn stated.

"Yeah are you going to use Piplup?"Kenny asked.

"Yes and your using Prinplup?"Dawn asked.

"Of course and I'm going to win my first contest, Dee-Dee."Kenny replied with a smirk.

"Oh knock it off."Dawn muttered.

"Come on chill out."Amy assured and looked at Denise. "Either way, I'm looking forward if we do end up battling each other, Neecy."

Denise smirked. "So you and Kenny think we're both good then?"

"Yeah watching you both from the Jubilife Contest, so me and Amy thought if we entered this one, we ran into you two."Kenny explained.

* * *

Afterwards in the Performance Stage...

 _"Its time for our second contest battle!"_ Marian announced. _"In just five short minutes, eight coordinators will show off their beautiful moves while taking their opponents points as much as they can! And now for our first match up its Jesslina one side and the other side is Denise!"_

"I can't wait to see how Denise uses Hoot Hoot on battle!"Ash remarked.

"Yeah, but Jesslina was also in the last round, so we'll see."Brock reminded.

Jesslina and Denise glanced at each other.

 _"Like taking candy from a twerp."_ Jesslina thought.

 _"Watch closely, Kenny, Amy, I'll show you both how to battle."_ Denise thought.

"5 minutes let's go!"Marian announced.

5:00

"All right, Hoot Hoot, Stage on!"Denise stated sweetly.

She threw her capsule ball causing stars to come out making the Flying Type appear.

"Hoot Hoot!"Hoot Hoot said with a smile.

"All rightee Dustox is show time!"Jesslina said.

Her capsule ball opened causing a large heart to come out and Dustox appeared.

"Dustox!"

"Let's make it, a short night with Whirlwind!"Jesslina ordered.

Dustox flapped her wings to form a whirlwind.

"And Dustox uses a Whirlwind showing a starry scale!"Marian remarked.

"Hoot Hoot do a spin and use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot jumps into the wind and spins in place, building up power for a Peck attack.

"Hey that's it!"Ash said with a smile.

Pikachu and Buneary cheered in happiness.

"Excellent just the right strategy for a Flying Type."Brock commented.

"Amazing how Dustox's scale makes Hoot Hoot's fur look beautiful, a great performance using her opponent's attack!"Marian admitted.

The move appeal robs Jessie of some points.

"No fair, how selfish can you get!"Jesslina said.

The whirlwind causes Hoot Hoot's beck to glow white and he flew above Dustox.

"And Hoot Hoot flies above Dustox!"Marian announced.

"Dustox use Poison Sting!"Jesslina ordered.

Dustox uses Poison Sting to force Hoot Hoot to stop attacking, dropping Denise's points.

"Now Psybeam!"Jesslina ordered.

Dustox unleashes multiple Psybeam attacks causing Hoot Hoot to fly up and dodging the attacks.

"Yeah, Hoot Hoot that's the spirit!"Ash encouraged.

Pikachu and Buneary cheered at him.

"But there's a limit that Denise has to attack."Brock said.

"Poison Sting!"Jesslina ordered.

Dustox fires Poison Sting towards Hoot Hoot.

"Hoot Hoot use Reflex!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot creates a screen causing the poison stings to reflect back to Dustox.

2:30

"We're half way there!"Marian announced.

"Okay Hoot Hoot use Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered with a smile.

Hoot Hoot glows in a white glow and hits Dustox directly causing an explosion, slashing Jessie's points to half.

"What a hit!"Marian remarked. "Its that kind of shine and beauty that takes your breath away!"

* * *

In the Backstage...

"Alright!"Dawn said happily. "Look at those points!"

"Major damage since Dustox is a Bug Type."Kenny remarked.

Amy just huffed in response.

* * *

In the Battle Stage...

Hoot Hoot lands back in the ground and the smoke reveals that Dustox survived the attack.

"No way!"Denise said in disbelief.

"Oh come on, you think we're strangers to fireworks?"Jesslina asked. "Poison Sting!"

Dustox fires Poison Sting at Hoot Hoot.

"Now use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot flies up dodging the attack and hits Dustox with Peck, knocking it out.

"What?!"Jesslina said in shock.

"And that's all she wrote for Dustox and Jesslina!"Marian announced. "Hoot Hoot and Denise are up in the final round!"

"Yes!"Denise said in victory.

Hoot Hoot flew to his trainers arms, who hugs him in joy.

"We did it, Hoot Hoot!"Denise remarked proudly.

"Hoot Hoot."Hoot Hoot said while blushing a little.

"Way da go, Hoot Hoot!"Ash cheered.

"Denise sure got the contest battle spirit."Brock commented.

* * *

In the Backstage...

"Yes, Denise made it!"Dawn said happily.

"Well that explains why she won her first contest ribbon."Kenny added.

"I've seen better."Amy admitted simply with her arms folded.

* * *

While Later...

It was Dawn's Piplup turn against an opponent's Bagon and they won.

Amy used her Eevee against a coordinator's Sneasel and they won even beating Denise's Hoot Hoot.

But when Eevee came up against Prinplup, she end up losing.

It was now Kenny against Dawn.

 _"All right, time for the final stage!"_ Marian announced. _"And here are our dueling coordinators, its Kenny over here and Dawn over there!"_

"The finals are always the best part!"Ash admitted.

"Well your right Ash, but its two childhood friends battling each other until the finish."Brock reminded.

Kenny and Dawn looked at each other.

* * *

In the Back Stage...

Denise, Amy and the other coordinators were watching the scene on the screen.

"Come on, Dawn win it for both us."Denise encouraged.

"I can't believe I'm saying this Neecy, but none us are in the final round."Amy stated.

"Hey come on there's always next time."Denise admitted with a smile. "But when that day comes, I'll be the one beating you."

Amy smirked at her rival. "We'll see about that."

* * *

In the Performance Stage...

 _"Our first battle together, no need to worry!"_ Dawn thought with a smile.

 _"My first ribbon and is beating Dee-Dee!"_ Kenny thought.

"And five minutes are on the clock, let's go!"Marian announced.

5:00

"Come on, Piplup, spotlight!"Dawn said.

Her capsule ball opened causing bubbles to come out revealing Piplup.

"Piplup!"

"Prinplup now, let's hit it!"Kenny stated.

His capsule ball opened making stars come out and Prinplup appeared.

"Prinplup!"

"There you go its Piplup vs Prinplup, a battle between pokemon evolution!"Marian announced.

"Piplup, BubbleBeam go!"Dawn ordered.

"Prinplup use BubbleBeam as well!"Kenny ordered.

Piplup and Prinplup both use BubbleBeam, canceling each other out and creating sparkles.

Both Kenny and Dawn lose points, but Dawn takes a bigger hit due to Prinplup's more powerful attack.

Piplup charges with Peck as Prinplup uses Metal Claw to catch and toss Piplup, dropping Dawn's points.

Prinplup stands in place, executing a Drill Peck as Piplup uses Bide, landing on Prinplup and spinning with Drill Peck, Dawn's points continuing to drop.

Prinplup tosses Piplup into the air as Piplup unleashes energy, hitting Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points.

"Piplup ends that Drill Peck with a powerful energy and give it right back!"Marian announced.

3:28

"Nice, Dee-Dee."Kenny remarked. "Now Metal Claw!"

Prinplup recovers and attacks with Metal Claw.

Piplup flip dodges and uses Whirlpool consuming Prinplup and dropping Kenny's points to half.

However, Prinplup uses BubbleBeam to destroy the Whirlpool, creating sparkles and setting Dawn's points even to Kenny's.

Prinplup uses Mist to cloak the battlefield, dropping Dawn's points more.

Prinplup comes down with Drill Peck, but Piplup uses Whirlpool and jumps into the whirlpool to dodge, droppings Kenny's points.

Piplup prepares Peck as Prinplup jumps into the whirlpool as well.

Prinplup's Metal Claw and Piplup's Peck connect, tossing both Pokémon out of the pool and dropping both points.

Both use BubbleBeam again, resulting in a cancellation.

00:00

"Times out!"Marian announced. "And the winner is..."

The screen reveals Dawn wins the Contest by just a small point difference.

"Wow, it's Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"Marian announced.

"We won, we won, we did it, Piplup!"Denise admitted as she Piplup twirled around in happiness.

"Prinplup, I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough."Kenny said sadly and then looked at Dawn causing him to smile. "Maybe next time..."

Dawn accepts her first Ribbon from Mr Contesta as Denise, Amy, Kenny and the other coordinators watched.

"And now Mr Contesta will now present the Floaroma Ribbon to our coordinator Dawn!"Marian announced.

"Congratulation, I understand this is your first ribbon right?"Mr Contesta asked.

"Right."Dawn answered as she took the ribbon.

"We're expecting, great things from you."Mr Contesta stated.

"Oh thank you so much!"Dawn said kindly and held out her ribbon. "No need to worry now cause the Floaroma Ribbon is all mine!"

Piplup and Pachirisu cheered in victory and the crowd cheered at her.

Denise smiled to see her sister winning her first ribbon before looking down feeling a little bit sad.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is the end of our Floaroma Contest!"Marian stated. "Don't worry, we will be back here next year!"

* * *

Later that Evening...

Dawn and Denise talked to their mother.

"Mum, I won here is my first ribbon isn't it cute?"Dawn asked sweetly.

 _"Yes dear, I saw it in TV, great job Piplup you too Pachirisu."_ Johanna remarked.

Piplup and Pachirisu smiled in happiness.

"I know you told both of us not to call you, but Dawn just one her first ribbon like I did."Denise commented sweetly.

 _"Yes, but remember both you can't be satisfied with one ribbon, you both need to work hard until you and your pokemon are a real team."_ Johanna reminded with a smile.

"We will, don't worry mum."Dawn assured.

The screen turned off as the twins went back to their friends.

Dawn dried the tears that were coming out of her eyes.

"Dawn what's wrong?"Ash asked.

"They are tears of joy."Denise replied.

"I bet your mum must be proud of both of you."Brock admitted.

"And thank you for cheering us on."Dawn said. "Now its you and Denise against the Eterna Gym so its my turn to cheer for both of you."

"Great thanks a lot, Dawn."Ash remarked with a smile.

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"I guess our next stop is Eterna City."Denise chuckled.

"Yeah!"Ash agreed.

Ash and Denise high fived each other.

Then Kenny and Amy walked up to them.

"Well looks we have to be on our way."Kenny admitted.

"And wish you both luck on your next gym battles."Amy commented.

"Sure thanks."Ash said with a nod.

"See ya later, Dee-Dee."Kenny joked.

"You too, Neecy."Amy added with a smirk.

Hearing those names caused the twins to glare at their rivals, who walked away laughing.

"I have a question, where did the names Dee-Dee and Neecy come from?"Ash asked with a cheeky smile.

"Don't ask!"Denise warned.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**


	28. Drifloon On the Wind!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 28:** ** **Drifloon On the Wind!****

The four heroes were heading to Eterna City for Ash and Denise's next gym battle.

"Man, I'm starving."Ash said rubbing his stomach.

"Hey, there is a pokemon center up ahead."Brock admitted.

"Really, Brock that's great!"Ash stated.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"They gotta have food there."Ash remarked.

"And Nurse Joy too!"Brock added.

"Let's hurry!"They said in unison.

The two boys then took off leaving the two sisters behind.

"Hey, guys wait up!"Dawn called out.

"Well boys are boys."Denise mumbled.

The two sisters then ran off to catch up with their friends.

The four heroes found the Pokémon Center, but it looked old and unappreciated.

"Is that it?"Ash asked.

"I think so."Dawn suggested.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"It got the letter on the front."Brock said.

"So let's check it out, if someone is inside."Denise admitted.

When they open the door, multiple Gastly come out of the center shocking them.

"Gastly!"Ash said in surprise.

Dawn checked the pokemon in her pokedex.

 _"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Although it can sneak in anywhere with its gaseous body, it can also be blown away by wind."_

The four heroes head inside the pokemon center.

"Anybody here?"Ash asked.

"Are you here Nurse Joy?"Dawn asked.

"Please be."Brock begged. "Its Brock your biggest fan!"

"That's weird, where is everybody?"Denise said in confusion.

They come into a kitchen area and see some dinner on the table.

"Something smells really good, I'm gonna have a peck."Ash suggested.

Then a little girl shouted out and whacks her broomstick on Ash's head shocking Brock and the two sisters.

"Thieves, your trying to steal my food!"She said angrily. "I'm not gonna let any of you have it!"

After the commotion, they meet Nurse Joy and her oldest daughter came into the room.

"Oh my what in the world is going?"Nurse Joy asked.

"Nurse Joy!"Brock said happily.

"Hey mommy, hi Marnie."Paige greeted sweetly.

"Mommy?"Brock said in confusion as his heart sank.

"Hey everyone."Marnie said.

"Welcome to our pokemon center."Nurse Joy admitted.

Brock then notice her wedding ring causing him to frown in defeat.

"Game over."He mumbled.

Ash and friends then sat down on the table and started eating the home made food that Nurse Joy made.

"This looks great."Ash said as he ate a bowl of rice.

"Mmm so good."Denise agreed as she ate a few more pieces of rice.

"And don't forgot there is a whole lot more."Paige commented as she brought a place of salad on the table.

"Good to know."Ash admitted as he continued eating.

"That's Ash's way of saying thank you very much."Dawn stated.

"It's all right, I feel bad for him since I let him eat instead of starve to death."Paige replied.

An nervous look grew on Ash's face as Denise giggled in response.

"Paige that was rude."Marnie responded.

"That was rude."Paige repeated.

"Stop it don't copy me."Marnie reminded.

Paige just chuckled at her sister's respond.

"Sorry that we weren't all here when you showed up, I was helping out my mum."Marnie said.

"That's a good thing."Ash said.

"You girls are so nice."Dawn remarked kindly.

"We're gonna be Nurse Joy's too just like mum."Paige admitted.

The four trainers looked at them in confusion.

"Both of you?"Brock asked.

"Right, my name is Marnie Frances Lynnette Joy."Marnie stated.

"And I am Paige Frances Lynnelle Joy."Paige added.

"When we grew up, we wanna work both high here with mum at the Pokemon Center."Marnie said.

"That's nice to hear."Denise commented with a smile.

"I'm sure both of you will be wonderful."Brock agreed.

Ash then stood up from his seat.

"Hey about we help them out while we're here?"He suggested.

"Yeah let's do it!"Dawn said.

Denise nodded in agreement. "Totally."

"Pikachu!"Pikachu responded.

"I could be your mom's pokemon assistant."Brock stated.

This caused Marnie and Paige to smile. **  
**

"That's so nice, we could use the help."Marnie stated.

"Use the help."Paige repeated with a smile.

Dawn, Denise and Marnie were doing the laundry whilse Ash and Paige were cleaning the center.

Brock was helping Nurse Joy out with the pokemon that need recovering.

"And its good!"Ash said.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed happily.

"And its good!"Paige copied.

"Please no copying."Marnie reminded.

"Copying."Paige responded.

"Come on stop it."Marnie ordered.

Paige laughed as she walked away making the Twinleaf twins remember the times when they had fun as little kids.

"Looks like daddy forgot his lunch again."Paige stated pointing at a grey lunch box.

"You have to bring it to him right?"Dawn asked.

"No problem, my Drifloons can help with that."Marnie replied with a smile.

"Huh?"Denise said in confusion. "Your Drifloons?"

Then four drifloons appeared as Marnie placed her father's lunch box around her waist.

"Wow aren't they cool?"Ash asked.

"And cute."Dawn added.

"You both read my mind."Denise remarked as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings, it also likes damp weather."_

"So Marnie will you go?"Nurse Joy asked.

Marnie nodded at her mum.

"I'm coming too."Paige stated.

Then another Drifloon showed up next to her.

"Oh, five Drifloons?"Denise said in surprise.

"Come on Drifloon, let's go deliver daddy's lunch."Paige suggested.

"Paige you are still too small."Marnie reminded.

"Am not!"Paige argued. "I wanna go!"

"All right now what do I do?"Nurse Joy said sadly. "I had an important job you can do for me."

"Really?"Paige asked with a smile.

"I need you to bring these cookies to the forest pokemon can you do it?"Nurse Joy asked.

"Okay, I'll do it!"Paige answered sweetly.

"Great, I'm counting on you."Nurse Joy reminded as she handed the sack to her daughter.

"Are you four ready to go?"Marnie asked.

The four Drifloons nodded and flew to the sky to take Marnie to the Generator.

The fourth Drifloon looks back at Denise before turning her attention to Marnie.

"Bye!"Marnie called out.

"Bye Marnie!"the four heroes said.

"And hold on tight."Nurse Joy reminded.

"Hey Ash would you and Denise come with me to deliver these cookies?"Paige asked.

"Okay."Ash replied.

"Sounds great."Denise agreed kindly.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

The three walk through the forest handing out the treats to the wild pokemon.

Once it was done, it was time for them to head back.

"Wow Paige you have a lot of friends around here don't ya?"Ash remarked.

"I guess your quite popular."Denise chuckled.

"Yeah, but I have another pokemon buddy you both wouldn't believe."Paige admitted.

"Go ahead and try us."Ash suggested.

"My buddy is super big and super cool and its called..."Paige said and then trailed off sadly.

"Yeah what is it called?"Denise asked.

"My sister said I can't tell."Paige replied.

"I see that's okay."Ash assured.

"Hey, I won't get in trouble if I show you both, come on!"Paige encouraged.

The young girl leads Ash and Denise over to a misty lake and calls out for her friend, but gets no response.

"Looks its not here."Paige said sadly.

"Paige I'm curious, what kind of pokemon is it?"Denise asked.

"A Suicune."Paige answered.

Ash gasped in surprise and checked his pokedex.

"That's a legendary pokemon!"He admitted.

 _"Suicune, the Aurora Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It travels the world and purifies water wherever it goes, sailing on the North Wind."_

"Wow, I never expected to discover a legendary pokemon being around here."Denise said in surprise.

"Are you sure its a Suicune?"Ash asked.

"Of course, it plays all the time with me and Marnie all the time."Paige replied.

"That's amazing..."Denise whispered as they looked back at the lake.

* * *

Afterwards...

The three went back to the Pokemon Center to meet up with Nurse Joy, Brock and Dawn.

"The cookies are done."Paige stated.

"Thank you, Paige."Nurse Joy said kindly.

Suddenly the power goes out alarming everyone.

"Hey, what's going on?"Denise asked.

"The power is out."Ash said.

"Could there be problems at Valley Windworks power plant?"Nurse Joy suggested.

"Valley Windworks?"Dawn asked.

"Is that where Marnie went to take her father's lunch?"Brock said.

"Mummy, you don't think something bad happened?"Paige asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, mummy will go there and take a look."Nurse Joy assured as she placed on her coat.

"Me too!"Paige added.

"No no, you'll stay right here and I'll be back soon."Nurse Joy said.

"I wont!"Paige complained. "You always let me stay at home!"

She then ran out of the room.

"Paige wait!"Denise protested.

Pikachu went off Ash's shoulder and goes after Paige.

Ash looked at Nurse Joy.

"Don't worry Pikachu will get Paige, you head to the station."He commented.

The four go outside as Nurse Joy takes her bike.

"I will be back as soon as I can."Nurse Joy assured.

"Right!"the four heroes said in unison.

Nurse Joy thanks them and rides to the plant on her bike.

"The wind is getting stronger."Dawn said worriedly.

Pikachu attempts to hold Paige down as she tries to fly off with a Drifloon.

"Pikachu let go!"Paige begged.

"Paige stop!"Ash protested.

"Its too dangerous!"Denise warned.

"But I gotta help mummy!"Paige stated.

Before anyone could react, the winds in the storm became so strong that both Pikachu and Paige were blown away.

"Paige!"Ash called out.

"The wind!"Denise panicked.

* * *

At the Power Plant...

The Joys have fixed the power plant just as Ash and friends arrived.

"Nurse Joy, have you seen Paige?"Dawn asked.

"No, why do you ask?"Nurse Joy asked.

"Pikachu and Paige got carried away by the wind."Ash admitted.

Karsten, Nurse Joy and Marnie gasped in shock.

"What do we do?"Marnie asked.

"First lets track where the previous wind went that probably came from those mountains."Karsten stated as he checked on his computer. "And that's where the others are heading."

"Drifloons come on out!"Marnie stated sweetly.

Her four pokeballs opened and the Drifloons came out.

"Can I fly with them, dad?"Marnie asked.

"I'm sorry Marnie, but it's too dangerous."Karsten replied.

But then another wind came causing the four drifloons to fly away.

Ash caught two of them, while Denise caught the other two and they began to fly away.

"Ash!"Dawn and Brock called out. "Denise!"

"We're gonna find Paige and Pikachu!"Ash answered.

"Don't worry, we will be okay!"Denise assured.

The two trainers flew to the mountains as the rain poured down, which it didn't matter since they were focused on finding Paige and Pikachu.

"Ash there they are!"Denise stated.

Ash looked down and saw Paige crying while holding her Drifloon and Pikachu was next to her.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out. "Paige!"

Paige and Pikachu spotted their friends.

"Ash!"Paige said in relief. "Denise!"

The two trainers let go of the Drifloons and walked up to them.

"Are you three okay?"Denise asked.

"Yeah, we're fine."Marnie replied sweetly.

"Good, let's get out of the rain."Ash admitted.

Then the trio, Pikachu and the Drifloons shelter in a small cave as the rain poured down and thunderstorm was heard.

"The storm is very scary."Paige said with a hint of fright.

"Don't worry Paige, the rest are looking for us."Denise commented kindly. "We will be back home before you know it."

"She's right you know, so its okay."Ash agreed.

Paige then nodded and smiled a little bit.

The fourth Drifloon snuggled next to Denise causing the trainer to look at the Balloon pokemon in surprise.

Paige giggled. "I think one of Marnie's Drifloons seems to like you, Denise."

"I guess your right about that."Denise remarked.

* * *

A While Later...

The rain stopped and the group began to walk around to find a way out of the mountains.

"Whoa, its hard to know where you're going with this fog around us."Denise said worriedly.

"Pikachu keep a sharp eye."Ash stated.

Pikachu nodded as he checked at each direction of his head and then he stopped.

The group then spotted a long log that would lead to the other direction.

"We can't cross it."Paige said in fright.

"You know what, I don't think there is no other way, so lets go."Ash suggested.

"But Ash look how long and small it is."Denise commented.

Pikachu and the Drifloons get to the other side safely, but when Ash, Denise and Paige began to cross the log, it breaks causing them to fell to the ground below.

Just then Marnie appears with Suicune and saves the three.

"Oh Marnie!"Paige cried as she hugged her older sister.

"Don't ever go off like that again, promise?"Marnie asked.

"I promise!"Paige wept.

Ash and Denise turned their attention to Suicune.

"Marnie that was some entrance."Ash remarked.

"I'm gotta admit it was great seeing a legendary pokemon come to the rescue too."Denise chuckled.

"See I told you there was a real Suicune."Paige commented.

"You sure did."Ash agreed.

"Suicune, thank you."Marnie said kindly. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to save them."

Pikachu went on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika Pika."He said.

The Drifloons also thanked Suicune for its help.

The group heard voices behind them.

"Ash! Denise! Pikachu! Marnie! Paige!"

"Its mum and dad."Marnie said in relief.

"Even Dawn and Brock."Denise added.

"Hey, we're over here!"Paige called out.

Then Karsten and Nurse Joy rushed up to them followed by Brock and Dawn.

"Mummy!"Paige said in joy as she hugged her mum.

"Oh Paige, promise me you won't do that again."Nurse Joy commented.

"I won't mum."Paige vowed.

"But how were you able to find them before us, Marnie?"Karsten asked.

"I got a ride from Suicune."Marnie answered.

Her statement caused the four to get surprised.

"Suicune?"Brock said.

"You mean the legendary pokemon?"Dawn asked.

"Yeah, its just behind-"Denise started.

But when Marnie, Ash and Denise turned around they notice Suicune was no longer there.

"Gone?"Denise said in surprise.

"Where did it go?"Ash asked.

"Probably went back home."Marnie suggested.

"I missed Suicune."Dawn said sadly.

"Don't worry, it will be some time."Brock assured.

"Hope so."Dawn admitted.

"Look at that the sun is setting, how about we all go home?"Nurse Joy suggested.

"Yay!"Paige cheered.

As they leave, Ash, Denise and Marnie exchange a knowing glance while Suicune watches them from the peak of a cliff.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio: (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts: (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot: (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 ** **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish****


	29. The Champ Twins

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 29: The Champ Twins  
**

On their way to Eterna City, Ash and his friends encounter a reporter who introduces herself as Rhonda from Sinnoh Now.

"Hello there I'm Rhonda from Sinnoh Now."Rhonda admitted holding her microphone.

"Whoa!"Ash said in surprise. "You scared me!"

"You mean Sinnoh Now from television?"Dawn asked with a smile.

"One of the same."Rhonda replied.

"That's so cool!"Denise remarked.

"Never heard of it."Ash admitted.

"Its a TV show and the most popular in Sinnoh."Dawn replied.

"We're doing a story on the pokemon training camp that's just up ahead."Rhonda stated.

"Yeah, I wanna go!"Ash commented. "If there is a camp, I bet there must be tough trainers there waiting for a battle."

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Our focus is on the camp's trainers, who test the strength on any trainer they battle-"Rhonda started.

She was interrupted by her boom operator, Jack, who drops the microphone on her head.

"Watch it Jack!"Rhonda warned. "You're not supposed to hit me!"

"Sorry Rhonda."Jack responded nervously.

Jessie then appears in front of the camera with a blatant cowgirl disguise, with James and Meowth in similar disguises nearby.

"Excuse me partner, but I would like to test my strength as well."She admitted. "I'm a trainer and an actress."

"I see..."Rhonda said simply and looked at Denise. "So you and this young man are trainers?"

But then Jessie went on the camera again.

"As I was saying it is hard to be an actress like I am."She commented.

Jessie was then hit by the microphone.

"Hey watch it, any more of that I'll see you in court!"She threatened.

"Sorry I think."Jack said awkwardly.

Jessie was dragged off by one of the Sinnoh Now staff.

"Let's go."He stated.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!"Jessie questioned.

The four heroes then arrive at the camp.

"The camp look at all of the tents."Brock said.

"Great, let's show who's the strongest."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu!"Ash agreed.

They then come across two Trainers, who were talking about their recent loss of two other trainers.

"Whoa those guys are good."the boy with a blue shirt said.

"Yeah that's 15 wins in a row."the boy with short hair commented.

"Man, the strongest I've ever seen."the boy with a blue shirt agreed.

"Excuse me are you two talking about those great trainers?"Denise asked.

"Great and scary those two took down my Lombre."the boy with short hair replied.

"Same with my Slakoth."the boy with a blue shirt added.

"So tell us where are those trainers?"Ash asked.

"They just crossed that bridge and went back to the forest."the boy with short hair admitted.

"Thanks, let's go!"Ash remarked.

Pikachu smirked. "Pikachu!"

The four trainers then went to the bridge and saw a few Pokémon, who had just lost against two twin boys.

"That's sixteen wins in a row, bro."Ryan remarked.

"So are you two the strong trainers, we heard about?"Denise asked.

"That's right, the name's Ryan."Ryan said.

"And I'm Bryan."Bryan added.

The twin brothers high fived each other.

"And we're called the Champ Twins!"They replied in unison.

"I'm Ash and I wanna battle you guys."Ash admitted.

"Happy to apply, but we only do tag battles, understand?"Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Lead the way."Bryan said.

"Tag battles?"Dawn asked.

"That's when two trainers team up against two more."Brock answered.

"You've got it."Ash agreed.

"I'll team up with you."Dawn suggested with a smile.

"Huh?"Ash said in confusion.

"Dawn are you sure you wanna do that?"Denise asked.

"No need to worry, sis!"Dawn replied and took out her pokeball. "Go, Piplup!"

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Piplup, how does a tag battle sound for you?"Dawn asked.

Piplup smiled and nodded.

"Piplup said no need to worry."Dawn admitted.

Denise sighed. "But that's when I worry the most."

"Don't forget these guys won sixteen times in a row."Ash reminded.

Ash and Dawn then glanced at the two twin brothers.

"You've seen the most."Ryan said.

"Now you'll see the best."Bryan added.

"Hey don't forgot, we've been traveling together for a while, so all three of you have been training really hard."Brock reminded.

"Exactly well said."Denise remarked and looked at her twin sister. "Go ahead then."

"You right."Dawn agreed.

"Let's break these guys winning street."Ash suggested confidently.

Bryan smirked. "Right..."

"Right as if that's gonna happen."Ryan said with a smirk. "Go Quilava!"

"Go Croconaw!"Bryan stated.

Their pokeballs opened revealing a water type and a fire type.

Ash and Dawn checked the two pokemons on their pokedex.

 _"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Its body is covered with fire-proof fur and can withstand any_ _Fire-type attack."_

 _"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolved form of Totodile_ _."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It opens its mouth wide and attacks and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly."_

"Ready Turtwig?"Ash asked and took out his pokeball. "Let's go!"

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Turtwig!"

"I'll be the referee."Brock commented.

"And I'll be cheering you guys on."Denise admitted with a smile.

Then the Sinnoh Now staff appear again to introduce the twins to the camera.

"This is Rhonda from Sinnoh Now."Rhonda stated. "I would like to introduce to two twin boys, who are extremely strong pokemon trainers."

"Well your right about that."Ryan said.

"And you've seen the light."Bryan added.

Jack drops the microphone on Rhonda's head again.

"One more time Jack and it's back in the male room!"Rhonda warned nervously.

"The male room..."Jack said nervously.

"Mind if we take a few shots for broadcast of course?"Rhonda asked.

"You mean like in TV?"Bryan asked.

"Go for it."Ryan encouraged. "But you better ask those guys since we're battling them next."

"You mean you want us on TV?"Ash asked. "No prob."

"Hey this will be great, we'll win seventeen on the way."Ryan admitted.

"On the air!"Bryan repeated.

The camera then looked at Dawn.

"Wait, I'm on TV?!"Dawn panicked. "Hold on! Time out!"

She then removed her hat and brushed her hair before placing her hat back.

"I'm done, all ready."Dawn stated.

"Looks the same to me."Ash answered.

"YOU'RE SUCH A BOY!"Dawn said angrily.

"I just don't want us to look stupid."Ash corrected.

"Don't worry."Denise assured.

"Well folks hang on to your seats."Rhonda announced on the camera. "It appears these dynamic duo are heading towards win number seventeen."

Then Jessie went in front of camera and dragged James.

"Check it out, me and ma pal Jamiee are gonna take down those twins!"

"Your blocking my shot!"Rhonda snapped.

Then a male staff dragged James and Jessie away.

"Come on, come on."He stated simply.

Then the battle of Ash and Dawn against the Champ Twins was about to begin.

Denise placed on her cheerleader outfit and took out Ralts who held her mini pom poms on her hands like her trainer.

"The battle will now go under way!"Brock announced.

"Okay Quilava take them out with Flame Wheel!"Ryan ordered.

Quilava charged and turned into a fire spin.

"Turtwig, dodge it quick!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig quickly dodged the fire type.

"Piplup is a water type, so you take care of their fire type."Ash suggested.

"No need to worry."Dawn remarked.

"Quilava, Flame Wheel again!"Ryan ordered.

Quilava charged again with Flame Wheel.

"Dodge, Turtwig!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig dodged the attack, but end up running into Piplup accidentally.

The two pokemon then got hit by the Flame Wheel.

"My little Piplup!"Dawn said worriedly.

"Turtwig no!"Ash panicked.

"Hey what did you do to my Piplup!?"Dawn demanded.

"Hey, I can't help it, if your Piplup got in the way with Turtwig dodging it!"Ash replied.

Dawn groaned in annoyance.

"Turtwig go!"Ash encouraged.

Turtwig stood up.

"Piplup get up!"Dawn stated.

Piplup trips and collides with Turtwig again.

Dawn's sweat dropped in annoyance.

"Seems to me like Piplup would need some dance lessons!"Ash said angrily.

"Turtwig is the pokemon with two left feet!"Dawn answered. "Piplup use Bubblebeam!"

Piplup fired Bubblebeam at Turtwig.

"So now you're attacking Turtwig!?"Ash questioned.

"No way, Turtwig just got in front of that bubblebeam!"Dawn argued.

Piplup glared at Turtwig with a frown.

"Turtwig use Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig stood up and tackled Piplup.

"So that's an eye for an eye?!"Dawn snapped.

"Come on Piplup just got too close to Turtwig!"Ash answered.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE AND YOU KNOW IT!"Dawn shouted.

"THAT'S A BIG FAT LIE!"Ash said angrily.

"Ash, Dawn quit fighting against each other and focus on the real battle!"Denise sang in a firm tone shaking her pom poms.

"Ralts! Ralts!"Ralts said waving her pom poms.

"Okay Croconaw use Water Gun!"Bryan ordered.

Croconaw fired Water Gun at Piplup and Turtwig.

"Are you filming this?"Rhonda asked with a smile. "Boy are we getting ratings."

Then Jessie went in front of the camera.

"How about videoing a real star instead?"She asked.

Jessie then got pushed away from the male staff.

Turtwig and Piplup glared at each other.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf let's go!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup, bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Turtwig and Piplup then started fighting each other.

"Turtwig, knock it off right now!"Ash stated.

"Piplup stop it!"Dawn said worriedly.

"Perfect, let's use Swift Quilava!"Ryan ordered.

Quilava fired Swift at Turtwig and Piplup shocking Ash and Dawn.

"Now use Slash, Croconaw!"Bryan ordered.

Croconaw then slashed Turtwig and Piplup causing the two pokemons to get more weak.

"Ryan now?"Bryan asked.

Ryan smirked. "You bet, bro!"

"Quilava use Flamethrower!"Bryan ordered.

"Okay, Croconaw Hydro Pump!"Ryan ordered.

Quilava and Croconaw fired their attacks knocking Turtwig and Piplup down.

Both Turtwig and Piplup are unable to battle!"Brock announced. "Which means victory goes to the Champ Twins!"

"Seventeen victories in a row!"Ryan chuckled. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!"Bryan agreed.

Denise and Ralts put their heads down in sadness.

"Looks like its game over, Ralts."Denise admitted.

"Ralts."Ralts said sadly.

Ash and Dawn rushed to their pokemon.

"Turtwig are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Piplup say something!"Dawn begged.

* * *

A While After...

The two trainers then started arguing each other.

"Truth is you didn't know how to give orders to your pokemon!"Ash argued.

"Excuse me?"Dawn questioned. "You just love talking about yourself a lot!"

Denise groaned in annoyance as she covered her ears.

"Oh quit arguing already, you're giving me a headache!"She stated.

"Come on in Tag Battles, people have to get a long with each other."Brock reminded.

Ash and Dawn glared at each other before turning away from one another.

"Brock, can you please make something to eat, this could take a while."Denise suggested covering her face.

"Great idea."Brock agreed. "All of this arguing sure brings up appetite."

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

Ralts nodded. "Ralts."

"Man, I can't believe, we show that mess on TV."Ash said in shame.

"Mum could see it for sure, we're so screwed."Dawn admitted holding her hat.

Turtwig and Piplup then started fighting each other.

Denise frowned and folded her arms. "Looks like they're doing the same thing you guys did."

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Ralts uses Magical Leaf to break up Turtwig and Piplup's brawl causing them to make up.

"Thanks for breaking it up."Ash said with a smile.

Pikachu and Ralts smiled at him, while Turtwig and Piplup shook hands with each other.

"That's just what we wanna see, excellent."Brock remarked.

"And I suggest you two do the same."Denise reminded with smirk.

"Well I guess I was too harsh."Dawn admitted.

"Nah, it was me."Ash replied sadly.

"You were right when you said Piplup got too far ahead."Dawn commented. "I'm sorry."

"I'm the one, who got Turtwig on your way."Ash stated.

Brock then made sandwiches for his friends while he made pokemon food for Pikachu, Ralts, Piplup and Turtwig.

"Hey dig in."He encouraged.

"Yummy."Denise remarked as she took a bite on her sandwich.

"You know I can't help it think, we lost to those two."Ash admitted. "What do we say we battle them again?"

"I love to."Dawn agreed.

"Great."Ash said with a smile.

Denise nodded with a gentle smile. "Now that's what I call a sweet dessert."

Pikachu, Ralts, Turtwig and Piplup smiled in agreement.

* * *

A While Later...

After eating their lunch, the four heroes went to look for the Champ Twins.

They spotted Ryan and Bryan running towards them.

"Hey, we would like to have a battle with you!"Ash called out.

"Pretty please?"Dawn suggested.

"Can't battle you right now because they stole my Quilava."Ryan replied.

"And they stole my Croconaw too!"Bryan added.

The four trainers looked up and saw a familiar balloon.

"Team Rocket!"Dawn said.

"Not them again!"Denise growled.

"I'll take care of those guys."Ash stated and took out his pokeball. "Staravia use Quick Attack!"

His pokeball opened and Staravia came out.

"Staravia!"

The Flying Type flew towards the balloon and slashed a hole on it causing it to go down.

Ash and his friends continuing their journey to Eterna City.

The group catch up with Team Rocket as the Sinnoh Staff show up.

"Role fill!"Rhonda stated.

"What kind of screech test is this?"Jessie questioned.

"I want my Quilava!"Ryan demanded.

"And my Croconaw!"Bryan added.

"You'll take this and you'll like it!"Jessie complained.

"Carnivine places!"James ordered.

Carnivine comes out of his pokeball and started biting James head.

"Seviper report!"Jessie stated.

Seviper came of its pokeball and stood next to Carnivine making the Champ Twins look at them in fright.

"Turtwig, come on out and give me a hand!"Ash said.

He threw his pokeball and Turtwig came out.

"Twig!"

"Go Piplup!"Dawn commented.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup appeared next to Turtwig.

"Piplup!"

"Looks like a tag battle to me."Brock admitted.

"Totally."Denise agreed.

"Seviper Poison Tail now!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper charged with Poison Tail.

"Turtwig dodge!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup dodge!"Dawn ordered.

Turtwig and Piplup the incoming attack.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fired Razor Leaf at Seviper.

"Dawn, it's your turn."Ash admitted with a smile.

"Pipup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired Bubblebeam at Seviper.

Denise smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"Carnivine use Bullet Seed!"James ordered.

Carnivine fired Bullet Seed at Turtwig and Piplup, but they quickly dodge the attack.

"This is fun now Piplup use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup used Peck on Carnivine.

"Turtwig, tackle!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig tackled Carnivine sending it crushing to Seviper.

"Okay my turn!"Denise said with a smirk. "Ralts use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts fired Magical Leaf at the two pokemon sending them crushing to Team Rocket.

"I guess a twerp by any other name is just as bad."Meowth said in shame.

"How can those twerps prevent me from becoming a star!"Jessie cried.

"Like that would've happened."James said.

"In fact they helped all of us!"Meowth admitted with a smile.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Quilava and Croconaw rushed back to their trainers.

"Quilava, your okay."Ryan said with a relieved smile.

"Croconaw your okay too."Bryan remarked.

Then the twins turned to Ash and Dawn.

"We owe you for getting back our pokemon."Ryan admitted.

"So we except your rematch."Bryan commented.

"Great!"Ash agreed.

"Eighteen wins-"Ryan started.

"Here we come!"Bryan chuckled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for part two of our tag battle of our champion twins along with Ash and Dawn."Rhonda admitted. "With their eighteen victory on the line, this is guarantee to a real fight."

"Alright, let the battle begin!"Brock announced.

"Just because you battled us before doesn't mean, we'll take it easy!"Ryan reminded. "Quilava use Flame Wheel!"

Quilava charged with Flame Wheel.

"Turtwig dodge!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig quickly dodged the attack.

"We'll take care of that, Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired bubblebeam at Quilava damaging it.

"Alright, Ash and Dawn that's the spirit!"Denise sang shaking her pom poms. "Continue like this and you'll win, win, win!"

"Ralts!"Ralts cheered waving her pom poms. "Ralts!"

"Okay Turtwig, time to use Bite on Croconaw!"Ash ordered with a smile.

Turtwig charged towards Croconaw.

"Quick Croconaw, dodge it!"Bryan ordered.

Croconaw dodged the Grass Type pokemon.

"Dawn, your turn!"Ash encouraged.

"Alright Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired Bubblebeam at Croconaw.

"Wow!"Rhonda stated. "Those two look great, they're making it hard for the Champ Twins!"

Ash and Dawn combines their moves and dodging most of the twins attacks with Rhonda reporting all the while.

Eventually after a long battle, Ash and Dawn emerge as the victors.

"Both Quilava and Croconaw are unable to battle!"Brock announced. "Which means the victory goes to Ash and Dawn!"

"Yes!"Ash and Dawn said in victory and high fiving each other. "Alright!"

"Hooray for Ash and Dawn!"Denise sang. "They worked together and won at last, hip hip hooray!"

"Ralts!"Ralts cheered happily waving her pom poms. "Ralts!"

"What a thrill!"Rhonda admitted in amazement. "A huge win using incredible moves!"

The twins then walked up the four heroes.

"Well you did it."Bryan said.

"Beat us fair and square."Ryan added.

They shook hands with Ash and Dawn.

"Thanks."Ash said.

"Thank you both."Dawn agreed.

"No prob, we'll just start over again."Bryan stated and out his fist up. "Yeah!"

"Yeah!"Ryan agreed and putting his fist up.

The two brothers then ran off.

"Well done to you both."Denise said kindly. "You both worked well together."

"And you both made it seem like a piece of cake."Brock added.

Pikachu and Ralts smiled at Piplup and Turtwig for their victory.

"If you don't mind, we're gonna run the last battle and not the first one."Rhonda admitted. "It had more action and excitement then the previous one."

"Alright!"Ash and Dawn said in unison.

Denise sighed with a smile. "What a relief."

* * *

Later that Evening...

Ash and his friends then continue their journey to Eterna City.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Turtwig (Male):** **Quick Attack, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 ** **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish****


	30. Some Enchanted Sweetening!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 30: Some Enchanted Sweetening!**

Ash and his friends are travelling to the Eterna Gym and they were now in the Eterna Forest.

The heroes go to get Aipom, who was getting away really fast.

They stop when Aipom climbs a giant tree and see it licking the honey along with wild Pokémon.

"Hey, check it out."Ash said.

"Its honey."Brock admitted.

"Honey?"Dawn said in confusion.

"Of course, pokemon are attracted to the sweet smell of honey."Brock commented.

"Wow that's amazing."Denise remarked.

Then a Burmy appears from a bush.

"Its a Burmy."Dawn said with a smile.

"Aw, how cute."Denise stated kindly.

The bagworm pokemon goes to lick the honey, but falls down into the ground.

Burmy gets embarrassed and began attaching his leaves back.

A young woman named Cheryl and her Chansey was watching the Buy Type Pokemon.

"Chansey, it's time."the woman admitted.

Chansey nodded. "Chansey."

The two go behind the wild Burmy while the three trainers gasped to see her.

"What a babe!"Brock said lovingly.

"Chansey use attract."Cheryl ordered.

Chansey sent golden hearts at the wild Burmy causing him to fell in love.

"That Attract sure works."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"Yeah, I would love some of that!"Brock agreed with heart shaped eyes.

"Its working."Cheryl said sweetly. "Which means your the kind of Burmy, we've been waiting for, how beautiful."

"Wait, if you're gonna catch it, you need to attack."Dawn reminded.

"She's right!"Brock agreed. "The same way your beauty is attracting my heart right now!"

Denise's sweat dropped. "Oh brother."

"I'm grateful for such good advice from people, I didn't even met."Cheryl said kindly. "Chansey, Double Slap!"

The Wild Burmy attacks Chansey with Tackle.

"What a strong tackle now Chansey use Double Slap!"Cheryl ordered.

Chansey uses DoubleSlap again causing the Wild Burmy to use Protect.

"Its not working."Dawn commented.

"Wow that Burmy sure is strong."Denise said in surprise.

"Chansey now use Egg Bomb!"Cheryl ordered.

Chansey uses Egg Bomb causing the Wild Burmy to faint.

"That's perfect, go pokeball."Cheryl said.

She throws her pokeball, trapping Burmy and it then got caught.

"I finally done it."Cheryl commented and held up her pokeball. "At last this Burmy is mine!"

"Chansey, Chansey."Chansey said sweetly.

Ash and the twin sisters walked up to her.

"You sure did."Ash agreed. "My name is Ash from Pallet Town."

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"I'm Dawn."Dawn introduced.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise added. "You put the honey on that tree, right?"

"Right, people call me Cheryl, the treasure hunter."Cheryl replied and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you, thanks for your help."

"A treasure hunter!"Brock said lovingly. "I always wanted to be a treasure like someone like you, who would take my hand and treasure me forever, catch me next!"

Croagunk was about to hit his trainer with Poison Jab, but then Cheryl walked away.

"Like my beloved grandfather once said once you caught a Bug Type Pokemon, you would never hold hands with a man again."Cheryl stated. "Also if you happen to see a Spearow in the West, you have much good luck brought upon you, I saw a Spearow today and now I have my Burmy."

Chansey smiled. "Chansey, Chansey."

"Oh well that's nice."Brock said with a small frown.

The four heroes and Cheryl then sat down to have some tea, while the Treasure Hunter told them she was looking for Enchanted Honey.

"Enchanted Honey?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"What's Enchanted Honey?Brock asked.

"Its said to be a honey that is a 100 times sweeter than normal honey."Cheryl answered. "I want it and that's what I came here to find."

"That's must be strong stuff."Ash remarked.

"I can imagine how many pokemon would it attract."Brock added.

"Yeah, I bet it could be used to add more sweetening on cakes too."Denise admitted.

"But what's make you think you can find that honey all the way out here?"Dawn asked.

"Look at this."Cheryl said and took out a map.

"Its some kind of map."Dawn whispered.

"That's right."Cheryl agreed. "This makes it all possible, it's in Eterna Forest and the X marks where I'm heading, it's the Amber Castle."

"Whoa, a castle?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Its a secret castle that no one has ever been to yet."Cheryl said. "That's where the Enchanted Honey rumoured to be."

"Awsome!"Dawn complimented with a smile and standing up. "It sounds so excited and mysterious."

"And Adventurous."Denise added.

"I know, we can help you look."Ash suggested.

"Pika Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"And then you can reconsider holding hands, if not I can't go on!"Brock flirted.

Then Croagunk used Poison Jab on him and dragged him away.

* * *

Afterwards...

The Treasure Hunter took out her pokeball.

"Now Burmy, come out and say hi!"Cheryl stated.

Her pokeball opened and Burmy came out.

"Burmy!"

"Burmy, I need to use Mothim's powerful sense of smell to guide me to Amber Castle's Enchanted Honey."Cheryl said. "So I would need you to evolve into a Mothim before anything else."

"But if you need a Mothim, why don't you go out and catch a Mothim in the first place?"Dawn asked.

"My grandfather always used to say that all Mothims evolves from Burmy, I caught three burmys so far, but look."Cheryl said and took out three pokeballs.

Her pokeballs opened revealing three types of Wormadams.

"See all three are Wormadams."Cheryl admitted.

"Whoa, each of them have different cloaks."Denise said with a surprised look.

"Of course, the male Burmy evolves into Mothim and the female Burmy evolves into Wormadam."Brock commented.

"Hold on."Ash reminded and took out his pokeball.

 _"Wormadam, the Bagworm Pokémon and the evolved form of a female Burmy_ _."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Its appearance changes depending on where it evolved."_

"Like those three?"Dawn asked.

"Of course that one is from the forest, that one is from the city and that one evolved in the mountains."Brock answered.

"I've been waiting for a male Burmy like you for a long time."Cheryl remarked. "I'm so glad you'll help me."

Burmy smiled. "Burmy."

"Okay, Turtwig come on out!"Denise remarked.

Her pokeball opened and her starter pokemon came out.

"Turtwig!"

"Burmy is gonna need to win a battle in order for him to evolve."Denise explained. "So me and Turtwig can help you out with that."

"Turtwig."Turtwig said with a smile.

"Denise that's very kind of you."Cheryl admitted and looked at her three Wormadams. "Wormadams would you all cheer for Burmy, please?"

The three Wormadams smiled and agreed.

Then the battle between Denise and Cheryl began.

"Now Burmy, tackle let's go!"Cheryl ordered.

Burmy began to charge towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Tackle too!"Denise ordered.

Burmy and Turtwig collide with each other, but the Grass Type got pushed back by the Bug Type.

"Turtwig are you okay?"Denise asked worriedly.

Turtwig nodded at his trainer and nodded.

"Okay, Cheryl you have the first move again."Denise commented.

"Right, Burmy use Tackle once more!"Cheryl ordered.

Burmy charged again at Turtwig.

"Turtwig don't dodge the attack, this time."Denise instructed.

Turtwig obeyed and once again got hit by Burmy causing him to fell on the ground feeling weak.

"Oh my is Turtwig all right?"Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, his fine right Turtwig?"Denise said hopefully.

Turtwig got on his toes and nodded, but then he started glowing!

The four heroes and Cheryl gasped at what they're seeing.

"That light..."Dawn said.

"Turtwig is started to evolve!"Brock admitted.

"Whoa!"Ash said in shock.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

Denise stared as her starter pokemon grew bigger and then the glow stopped revealing a new pokemon.

He had light green skin and a large shell covering his back, the shell appears sectioned and was yellow with three long, brown ridges atop of him with claws on his feet.

"Grotle!"

"Wow, Turtwig..."Denise said with a smile and checked on her pokedex.

 _"Grotle, the Grove Pokemon and the evolved form of Turtwig."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"It knows where pure water wells up and carries fellow Pokémon there on its back."_

Just then a robot hand caught Burmy while a cage trapped Grotle and gets dragged away.

"Now what?"Ash questioned.

"Oh no, Grotle!"Denise panicked.

On the sky inside in a familiar air balloon was Team Rocket.

"Now is time for real entertainment, folks."Jessie remarked with a smirk.

"That wasn't nice, who are you people?"Cheryl asked.

Team Rocket then started their motto.

"Listen is that a voice of a goody two shoes, I hear?"

"Its speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime!"

"Team Rocket!"the Four Heroes said angrily.

Pikachu frowned. "Pikachu!"

"You can't leave an evolving job on the twerps."Jessie said with a evil smile.

"Wobbu!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"You want Mothim done right, of course you need Team Rocket, the evolving pros."James commented.

"So your going to evolve Burmy for me?"Cheryl asked with a smile. "Thank you so very much."

Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise looked at her in shock.

"No!"Dawn said angrily. "That's wrong!"

"Those are bad guys that are always trying to steal people's pokemon!"Ash explained.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Hey you baddies give back my Grotle and Cheryl's Burmy right now!"Denise demanded.

"Sorry not gonna happen twerp!"Meowth laughed.

He then placed Burmy into a small cage.

The Air Balloon then began to take off.

"Oh no you don't!"Ash warned. "Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

But then Jessie took out Seviper, who used Haze causing them to get away.

"Oh no, Grotle!"Denise cried.

"What do we do know?"Cheryl asked sadly.

"Don't worry you two, we'll get Grotle and Burmy back!"Ash vowed.

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

A While After...

The five went to a hill to look for a sign for Team Rocket.

"Those guys sure disappeared in a hurry."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"I should have never thought of looking for the Enchanted Honey in the first place."Cheryl said sadly and looked at the map. "I from a family of Treasure Hunter, my grandfather was my hero and he discovered lots of treasure all his life, but me I can't even read a map."

"Hey things will be fine."Denise commented with a soft smile. "We'll both get our pokemon back and then find this Enchanted Honey."

"She's right."Ash agreed.

"You'll find the Enchanted Honey for sure."Dawn commented.

"And don't forget we're here to help you look."Brock reminded. "So cheer up."

Cheryl smiled at them. "Thank you so much."

The four heroes nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Now first things first, let's get Grotle and Burmy back."Ash said taking out a pokeball. "Staravia, go look for Burmy and Grotle!"

Staravia came out of its pokeball and flew off.

The Flying Type then called out and circled around a location.

"Do you think that's them?"Denise asked hopefully.

"Let's find out!"Ash agreed.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a firm look.

The heroes and Cheryl quickly headed where Staravia took and they finally found Team Rocket, who had Burmy while Grotle was trapped in his cage.

"Team Rocket!"Denise growled. "We're taking back Burmy and my Grotle!"

"Not gonna happen twerp, if your prepared to lose."Meowth stated with a smirk.

"Exactly Seviper go!"Jessie said.

Then Seviper came out its pokeball.

"Seviper!"

"Carnivine, I need you!"James stated.

But when his pokemon came out, it started biting his head.

"Must you take me so literally!"James complained.

"Seviper use Bite!"Jessie ordered.

"Carnivine you too!"James ordered.

Seviper and Carnivine charged to attack.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn stated.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Okay Drifloon use Will-O-Wisp!"Denise remarked.

Her pokeball opened and the Ghost Flying Type appeared.

"Drifloon!"

Piplup fired Bubbles at Seviper and Carnivine while Drifloon sent bluish white flames at them.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Seviper and Carnivine.

"Carnivine dodge it!"James ordered.

"Seviper you too!"Jessie agreed.

Seviper and Carnivine dodged the electric attack.

"Cheryl, Denise now's your chance!"Brock stated.

"Right!"Cheryl and Denise said in unison.

The three rushed to get Burmy and Grotle, but then Meowth blocked their path.

"No ya don't if you want to get passed these!"Meowth said with a smirk and took out his claws.

But then Drifloon appeared in front of him causing him to get scared.

"Chansey, please use Double Slap!"Cheryl stated.

Chansey came of her pokeball and used Double Slap at Meowth.

"Quick Drifloon use Thunderbolt on Grotle's cage!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon sent a Thunder wave at the cage causing it to break and Grotle got freed.

Grotle rushed back to his trainer like Burmy did.

"Oh Grotle, thank goodness your okay."Denise said with a relieved smile.

"Grotle."Grotle said with a smile.

"My Burmy are you alright?"Cheryl asked.

Burmy nodded. "Burmy!"

"I gonna molt ya!"Meowth said angrily as he charged at the Bug Type.

But then Burmy then used Hidden Power to sent Meowth back, hitting Wobbuffet.

Then the Bagworm Pokemon began to glow.

He was evolving!

"Burmy!"Ash and Dawn said in unison.

"Look out!"James and Jessie warned.

"Its time."Cheryl said.

"Burmy is starting to evolve."Brock commented.

Then the glowing stopped revealing a Bug and Flying Type Pokemon, Mothim.

"His so pretty."Denise said kindly.

Ash checked Mothim in his pokedex.

 _"Mothim, the Moth Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Burmy."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It has no particular habitat, but instead flies across the land, searching for its favorite nectar."_

Mothim then shot peculiar rays from his eyes.

"Mothim is using Psybeam."Brock admitted.

"Now time for us to fly across the land."Meowth said with a smirk.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"We're taking Mothim in a nation wide tour, quick Seviper Poison Tail!"Jessie ordered.

"Bullet Seed, Carnivine!"James ordered.

Seviper and Carnivine charged to attack.

"Chansey use Egg Bumb and Mothim use Psybeam!"Cheryl ordered.

Chansey and Mothim fired their moves at the bad pokemon.

"Our turn, Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Piplup fired Bubblebeam while Pikachu used Thundebolt at Serviper and Carnivine causing them to crush towards Team Rocket.

Grotle then began gathering light causing his bushes to glow.

"Wow, Grotle learned Solar Beam!"Denise said in amazement.

Grotle then blasted a bundled beam at Team Rocket causing them to fly away.

"Stop the tape, I thought you said you couldn't lose!"Jessie complained.

"You told me, I wasn't supposed to win."Meowth reminded with a smile.

"I understood what you just said!"James stated.

"Wobbuffet!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"My Burmy evolved thanks to your generosity."Cheryl said kindly. "We're grateful beyond all words isn't that right dear?"

Mothim nodded and chirped happily.

"Since we are to the road to love, take my hand to the first step."Brock said lovingly. Croagunk was about to use Poison Jab, but then Cheryl walked away. "That's very kind Brock, but I should never touch a man, the day Burmy evolved that's more wisdom words from my grandfather."Cheryl reminded.

"Wow, what a guy."Brock mumbled and dropped his head down.

Mothim then began to fly away.

"What's up?"Ash asked.

"Mothim must have picked up the enchanted honey."Cheryl explained.

"That's great, so let's go!"Denise encouraged.

The four heroes and Cheryl then began to head to the direction, where Mothim went to find the enchanted honey.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**

 **_Author's Note_**

 **P.S. I am definitely planning to have Denise join Ash's adventure in the Kalos Region.**


	31. The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 31: The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!**

The four heroes and Cheryl pursue Mothim racing towards a tree with a spot of honey, snacking along with a Caterpie and Ledyba.

"Mothim stopped on that tree!"Ash said.

"And that means we can finally discover the enchanted honey."Cheryl admitted sweetly.

"Hold on, this place looks awfully familiar to me."Dawn commented.

"Your right, sis."Denise agreed. "Cheryl isn't that the tree you put the honey before?"

"Oh what do you know small road, huh?"Cheryl remarked with a smile.

The four heroes looked down in shame.

"Its getting late, why don't we pick this up tomorrow?"Brock suggested.

* * *

Later that Night...

The heroes slept on their sleeping bags while a small bonfire warmed them up a little bit.

Denise watched Ash a little bit, who was fast asleep peacefully.

 _"His even cuter when he sleeps."_ She thought sweetly and blushed a little.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Mothim chirped in excitement.

"My Mothim seems to be so excited about something this morning."Cheryl said. "No doubt its the enchanted honey."

Mothim then flew forward dodging a few vines.

"So let's get going!"Ash remarked.

As the four heroes head through the forest, Cheryl gets strung up by a bunch of vines.

"Oh dear!"Cheryl said. "Oh my!"

"You all right,Cheryl?"Brock asked.

"Sure, I'm doing just fine."Cheryl assured.

"Fine, could've fooled me."Dawn commented quietly.

"I must say she knows how to keep calm in awkward moment."Denise admitted.

"Now Turtwig, cut the vines with Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

Turtwig cuts the vines causing Cheryl to fell down and Brock catches her, but a bunch of Kakuna falls out of the tree as well.

"Sorry about that Kakunas."Ash assured.

"Things just got a bit out of control."Cheryl said shyly.

"Yeah, but it was fun."Brock replied awkwardly.

Then Mothim called out for them.

"That's Mothim's cry."Cheryl said.

"I bet Mothim must have found something this time."Brock suggested.

The five heroes rushed to the part, where they heard Mothim and found him above a group of shrubs.

"Hey, I don't see any Amber Castle."Ash stated.

"Mothim dear, where is the Enchanted Honey?"Cheryl asked.

"Maybe he found something else."Denise commented.

Mothim dives down and sends a Gloom jumping up.

"Who's that pokemon?"Dawn asked.

Then a woman appeared in front of the heroes.

"Its Gloom the Weed Pokémon."She explained. "It gives off a powerful aroma that can cause those to smell it to faint from two miles away."

"Wow that must be a strong smell."Denise answered.

Mothim appears behind Gloom causing the wild pokemon to jumps over the group and cast a foul stench, forcing everyone to hold their breath.

"Aw man!"Brock complained. "That's gotta be the worst scent ever!"

"I guess Mothim just made a mistake!"Cheryl added.

Pikachu and Turtwig were also covering their noses as Gloom ran off.

"Aw I really wanted to catch it, but its too late."the Woman said and then hugged Ash's Turtwig. "Aw, you're a cutie too! Hey is this your Turtwig?"

"Um yeah."Ash replied.

"What a great pokemon."the Woman remarked.

"Wow, thanks, I'm Ash and its nice to meet you."Ash responded with a smile. "See Turtwig and I are training hard for our Eterna Gym battle and boy, are we psyched."

"My name is Gardenia, I'm really need to get myself grass type pokemon and that's why I came out here."Gardenia explained.

"I'm Brock and I'm sure I would use my Gloom to search for your Gloom together!"Brock said lovingly.

Then Croagunk stops him cold with Poison Jab and drags him away.

"Hey Ash, why don't you and I have a battle?"Gardenia suggested. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"But Ash, we are right middle of a search."Dawn reminded.

"She's right, shouldn't the battle have to wait?"Denise asked.

"It's all right, but I think it should be fun."Cheryl admitted. "You two go ahead and have a nice time."

"Thanks Cheryl."Ash said with a smile. "Sounds great."

"I'll use my Cherubi to start off."Gardenia stated taking out her pokeball. "And now that I think of it, the Eterna Gym Leader is a Grass Type Trainer as well."

"And then that means having a battle with would be awsome training!"Ash agreed.

The heroes and Gardenia went to a clear view to have the battle started.

"You gonna see how great my Turtwig really is."Ash said.

"Believe me Ash, I see a great Turtwig when I see it."Gardenia replied. "Okay, if we go with two pokemon?"

Ash nodded in agreement. "Sure."

"Cherubi, let's go!"Gardenia stated.

Her pokeball opened and the Cherry Pokemon appeared.

"Cherubi!"

"Wow, so cute!"Dawn said as she took out her pokedex.

"It sure is."Denise admitted kindly.

 _"_ _Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"All of the nutrients needed for_ _evolution are contained in its small ball, Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds."_

Then the battle against Gardenia's Cherubi and Ash's Turtwig began.

"Turtwig, let's start with Tackle go!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig charged towards Cherubi and tackled it.

"Why da go, Turtwig!"Ash commented. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

Cherubi runs around wildly to avoid the attack as Gardenia watches intently.

"Aw man, Ash's Turtwig is super fast, my kind of pokemon!"Gardenia said. "Cherubi return!"

She then returned Cherubi, surprising everyone.

"Your Turtwig is one of the best I've ever seen."Gardenia admitted.

"Its not so bad."Ash replied.

"Boy that was quick."Dawn said.

"I guess she was checking it out."Brock admitted.

"Now the battle gets real, come on out!"Gardenia commented.

Her Pokeball opened revealing her next pokemon.

It was a Turtwig!

"She's got a Turtwig too!"Denise said in surprise.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"Hey, this is starting to get interesting around here."Ash stated with a smirk. "So let's show off some speed, tackle go!"

Turtwig charged towards Gardenia's Turtwig.

"Now that's fast just not fast enough."Gardenia admitted.

Then her Turtwig dodged Ash's Turtwig.

"Huh?"Ash said in surprise. "Turtwig should have made contact."

"That other Turtwig moved."Cheryl commented.

"Her Turtiwg got out of the way quickly so look out."Brock warned.

Ash got nervous while Gardenia simply smirked.

"Turtwig use Tackle one more time!"Ash ordered.

Ash's Turtwig charged but Gardenia's Turtwig dodges sending Ash's Turtwig crashing into a tree.

"Now use Leech Seed!"Gardenia ordered.

Her Turtwig fires a Leech Seed, impacting and constricting Ash's Turtwig, draining energy.

"Turtwig's power is been drained!"Brock called out.

"Turtwig take it off!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig becomes helpless as its energy got drained.

"Now use Tackle!"Gardenia ordered.

Gardenia's Turtwig uses a speedy Tackle attack to send Ash's against the tree and knocking it out.

"Turtwig!"Ash panicked.

"Ash's Turtwig seems to not go on."Brock commented.

"Your right, Gardenia's is so strong."Cheryl agreed.

"Turtwig return."Ash ordered and returned his Grass Type back in its pokeball. "You were just great."

 _"It seems like Gardenia is testing Ash's skills like Roark used to do, but if that's true then wouldn't that mean..."_ Denise thought and then a realization came into her mind. _"No way!"_

"Gardenia our battle isn't over just yet."Ash reminded confidently.

"I know."Gardenia responded.

"Staravia, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and his Flying Type came out.

"Staravia!"

"I don't care how fast that Turtwig is, it can't match Staravia."Ash admitted.

"Flying Types have advantages against Grass types, but..."Brock started.

"But?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"But there are other ways to win a battle."Brock finished.

"Right."Denise agreed worriedly.

"All right, Quick Attack go!"Ash ordered.

Staravia launches Wing Attack towards Turtwig, but the Grass Type dodges Staravia's attack at the last moment.

"Come back around and use Wing Attack!"Ash ordered.

Even after repeated Wing Attacks, Turtwig was able to dodge.

"You know my Turtwig can even be a good match to your Staravia's speed."Gardenia remarked.

"You gotta be kidding!"Ash said in surprise and began to panic. "Is she serious?! Okay, lets use Aerial Ace right now!"

Staravia charges with Aerial Ace.

"There is no way, her Turtwig can dodge this!"Ash stated with a firm look.

However, Turtwig jumps up at the last moment and Staravia is sent crashing into the bushes.

"Staravia!"Ash shouted.

Then Staravia come back out of the bushes.

"Now Turtiwg, Leaf Storm!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig pummels Staravia with Leaf Storm and Staravia is pinned to a tree, and is knocked out cold.

"Incredible, Staravia just got knocked out!"Denise said in shock.

"Number 1, I win!"Gardenia admitted happily.

Ash returned Staravia into its pokeball.

"You gave it a great shot, Staravia."He stated kindly.

The others walked up to him.

"But Gardenia has been running things the whole time, I'm really sorry you lost, Ash."Dawn commented.

"Gardenia is a tough one."Brock exclaimed.

Ash sat down on the floor.

"I didn't get a chance."He said sadly.

"Don't worry Ash there's always next time."Denise assured kindly.

"My name is Cheryl that was some battle just now."Cheryl said.

"Thanks Cheryl that's some Mothim you got."Gardenia remarked.

Mothim smiled and circles her with gold dust.

"Your Mothim tickles!"Gardenia giggled.

"You shouldn't get too close to strangers, Mothim."Cheryl reminded with a smile.

"Ash, I have a feeling the Eterna City is gonna be tough so how about we do some special training together?"Denise suggested sweetly.

"Yeah sounds great!"Ash agreed.

Pikachu smiled in approval. "Pikachu!"

* * *

Later that Night...

The group sits around a fire as Cheryl tells Gardenia about the search for the Enchanted Honey.

"I would love to help you."Gardenia admitted. "If we're together, I'm sure we'll be able to find it, but first off you know the Enchanted Honey is made where the Combee connects, right?"

"Right."Cheryl said with a nod.

"I'm come to Eterna Forest a lot."Gardenia explained. "So there is a place, where the Combee Wall is."

"What do you mean the Combee Wall?"Cheryl asked.

"A Combee Wall is where the Combees gather."Gardenia answered. "But I've never see one as big as this one before and I bet there we can find some clues."

"Makes sense, I guess the Enchanted Honey must be behind that wall."Ash said.

"First thing in the morning, we'll go."Brock suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."Denise remarked with a smile.

"I can't wait to see all those flowers there."Cheryl said.

"I know Eterna Forest a lot, so I'll take you there."Gardenia commented.

"I don't wanna be a bother."Cheryl admitted worriedly.

Gardenia smiled. "Come on, its not like I came out of here for nothing."

"Your right just like my Grandfather used to say."Cheryl agreed and looked at the sky. "When there is a good pokemon battle, something good always happens."

* * *

The Next Morning...

The heroes continue their journey to fin the Enchanted Honey with their new companion leading the way.

"I'm sure of it, we're getting close, yes I'm sure of it."Gardenia assured.

"You'll tell us if you smell anything right, Mothim?"Cheryl asked.

Mothim nodded and smiled.

The heroes continue walking and then notice Team Rocket wrapped in bandages behind them.

"What's that?"Ash said in confusion.

Team Rocket recites their motto and ditches the bandages.

"Listen is that a voice, I hear?"

"Its speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Its Mothim catching time, go Carnivine!"James stated.

Carnivine comes out and instantly chews at his head.

Gardenia instantly runs up and hugs up to Carnivine.

She asks James to trade for his Carnivine, but James turns it down as she frees him from Carnivine's grip.

"She can't be serious."Denise muttered while sweat dropping.

"You don't wanna mess with these guys."Brock warned.

"They're Team Rocket!"Ash stated.

"And they are the bad guys."Dawn added.

"That's not true!"Gardenia admitted and smiled sweetly. "A Grass Type Pokemon Trainer can't be that bad!"

Hearing her statement caused the four heroes to drop on the floor.

"Okay, how about you trade for my Victreebel?"Gardenia asked.

"Ah nothing, but a nice Victreebel scout massage!"James remarked.

"Excuse me, we gotta a Enchanted Honey to find, so let's take Mothim!"Jessie reminded.

"Okay Carnivine use Bite!"James ordered.

Carnivine charges to bite.

"What a powerful pokemon!"Gardenia said sweetly.

Carnivine uses Bite, but Gardenia gets in the way causes the Grass Type to bite on her head.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"Brock said lovingly.

But then the two sisters pushed him into a tree.

"In your dreams, lover boy!"Denise snapped.

"We wouldn't hold our breaths!"Dawn said angrily.

"What a glimpse!"Gardenia remarked. "Your such a hunk too!"

"Get that twerp out of there, right now!"James ordered.

Carnivine releases Gardenia causing her to fell behind Cheryl and the heroes.

"Gardenia, I can't believe you went all that to save my Mothim for me."Cheryl said in surprise.

"Mothim?"Gardenia asked as hearts appeared in her eyes. "You have such imagination!"

Dawn and Denise put their heads down in annoyance.

"She really got it bad."Dawn mumbled.

"Totally."Denise muttered.

"Don't you have some sort of machine?!"Jessie questioned.

"We're out of money."Meowth admitted.

"That's no excuse!"Jessie argued. "Seviper, let's go!"

Seviper came of its pokeball.

"Seviper!"

"Cacnea you too!"James added.

Cacnea appeared out of its pokeball.

Gardenia instantly hugs up to Cacnea.

"Aw, your such a cutie just like that Carnivine!"She said lovingly.

"Oh no, not again."James mumbled.

"Can you fire Pin Missiles on my back?"Gardenia asked.

Cacnea fired Pin Missile on her back.

"That's the spot, thank you Cacnea."Gardenia giggled.

"What?!"James questioned in shock. "No fair, Cacnea won't even fire my back!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail, let's go!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper attacks with Poison Tail.

Gardenia snaps out of her fan mood.

"Battling Grass Types is much more fun, but whatever, Turtwig let's go!"She stated.

She sends out her Turtwig, having it bite Seviper's tail.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!"James ordered.

Cacnea fires Pin Missile at Turtwig.

"Turtwig use Leaf Storm!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig fires Leaf Storm sending Cacnea flying up.

"Wow, her Turtwig is even stronger than I thought."Ash said in surprise.

Cacnea heads into Meowth's Hot Air balloon.

Team Rocket gets in the balloon and uses a mecha arm to grab Mothim.

"They got Mothim!"Cheryl panicked.

"Turtwig use Leech Seed on that thing!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig uses Leech Seed to break the arm and free Mothim.

The Bug Flying Type rushed into his trainer's arms.

"Oh Mothim!"Cheryl said in relief.

"Okay, Pikachu Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at the balloon and sends Team Rocket blasting off.

"I want a victory massage."James admitted.

"What for who?!"Jessie questioned.

"We won't be here much longer."Meowth said with a shrug.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared from the sky.

"Wow, I had no idea a Pikachu could be so strongly trained."Gardenia admitted.

"Thanks Gardenia."Ash answered with a smile.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Gardenia because of you, my Mothim is saved from the clutches of Team Rocket."Cheryl said gratefully.

"I'm always happy to help even though I get overboard sometimes."Gardenia commented. "When I see Grass Types, I kind of lose it."

Mothim then began to scent something.

"Looks like Mothim picked up something."Cheryl said.

"Quick, let's go!"Ash suggested.

"I hope its something good!"Denise stated.

Mothim flew off causing the group to follow him.

They arrived to an area where they some flowers in it.

"Look Mothim found some flowers."Dawn said.

"So the honey must be near here."Ash suggested.

Then a Nuzleaf carrying a message shows up.

"Hey, it's a Nuzleaf."Denise said in surprise.

"Its all right, its a messenger Nuzleaf."Gardenia said.

She takes the message from the Grass Type and read it before looking at the heroes.

"Sorry there is been an emergency and I have to go."Gardenia commented.

"All right and thank you so much for your amazing help."Cheryl said.

"And good luck at finding the Enchanted Honey, where ever it is."Gardenia remarked.

"Thanks."Cheryl replied with a nod.

"See you around."Gardenia admitted.

She then rushed off with her Turtwig and Nuzleaf.

"Wow, she sure runs off like a free train and left like one too."Brock said.

"She sure is wild."Dawn added.

"Well must be in her personality."Denise remarked with a shrug.

"Just think we might be a few steps away from finding the enchanted honey."Cheryl stated.

"Yeah and its the perfect time to find it."Ash agreed.

Then Mothim flies around the flowers in excitement causing a Combee to appear.

"Combee!"

"Looks its a Combee!"Brock said with a smile.

Then the wild Combee flies off.

"The Enchanted Honey must be close so let's go!"Dawn suggested.

"And let's hurry!"Ash agreed.

"Can't wait!"Denise said in excitement.

The group runs after the Combee as they continue to head towards their hidden treasure, the Enchanted Honey.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	32. An Angry Combeenation!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 32: An Angry Combeenation!**

They chase after Mothim, which was flying after a Combee, which Dawn scans on her Pokédex.

 _"Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"When sleeping, Combee stack up on each other like a hive."_

The group come across a large Pomeg flower.

"Wow that Pomeg flower is huge."Cheryl commented.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"So where are the Combees?"Brock asked.

When Mothim tries to land on it, a Combee flies away from it.

"Right there!"Dawn replied.

"We better get there quick!"Ash suggested.

The heroes began to chase the Combee, who was flying away too fast.

"You know those Combees are sure fast."Denise admitted.

"Where did it go?"Brock asked.

"Hey Mothim, do you see anything?"Ash asked.

Mothim shook his head in response.

"Something else Grandfather used to say 'if you can still see Pomeg flowers don't give up."Cheryl explained.

"And that means we're in the right track."Ash commented. "So let's move!"

The group then continued walking to look for the Pomeg flowers.

Mothim then spots something causing him to chip.

"Mothim must've found something."Cheryl suggested.

Suddenly a large Combee wall flies out of a bush.

"What a awsome Combee Wall!"Denise stated.

"It's huge, it really is a wall!"Dawn agreed.

"King size."Brock explained. "Of course when there is a Combee Wall, the Amber Castle might be around the corner too."

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

The group give chase and they end up near a waterfall with many Combee walls around.

The heroes were stunned of the sight, they were seeing.

"Wow."Dawn said quietly.

"There are so many."Ash said in surprise.

"Yeah, I can't even count to see so many cute walls of them."Denise remarked.

"We're almost there, I can feel it."Brock admitted.

"Sure seems that way, but where do we go now?"Ash asked.

Mothim flies off towards the waterfall and then Pikachu excitedly follows across some rocks.

The group follows the two pokemon and they notice a cave behind the waterfall.

"Down there!"Ash said.

"Alright behind that waterfall!"Cheryl stated happily.

Pikachu and Mothim beckon down one of the cave's passages as the heroes followed them.

"A big cave right here."Dawn said.

"Who would've thought?"Denise asked in surprise.

Pikachu then sniffed something in the air.

"Pikachu, what is it?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu smells it."Brock replied.

"Smells what?"Ash asked.

"Just like Mothim, Pikachu might recognize the scent of the honey."Brock explained.

"Do you smell the honey?"Ash asked.

Pikachu chirped happily and Mothim nodded in agreement.

"Wow, so that means the Amber Castle must be inside this cave."Cheryl suggested.

"Great, come on!"Ash encouraged.

Pikachu and Mothim then race off down the tunnel and the group ended up in the darkest depths of the cave.

"It's so dark and I hardily see."Cheryl said.

"Well, let's watch our steps and make sure we stick together."Denise commented.

"There are so many ways to go."Dawn admitted worriedly.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

The group rushed to Pikachu and Mothim making them come across a large room going down with blue light coming from it.

"Light!"Brock said.

"Could it be the Amber Castle?"Dawn suggested.

"Pikachu, you did it."Ash said with a smile.

"Whoa that's a long way down."Denise stated.

They walk down the spiral path around the edge of the room.

"Its like crystal."Ash said.

"Its beautiful, the way they all shine."Cheryl remarked.

"But which way do we go?"Dawn asked.

"Now I'm starting to get worried now."Denise commented.

"All we have to do is lead it up to Pikachu and Mothim and they will do the finding for us."Brock replied.

Suddenly Mothim flies into a tunnel in the wall and Pikachu worriedly runs after him.

"Mothim!"Ash called out. "Pikachu!"

The group rushed after them, but they lose track of the two pokemon.

"I hope we don't get lost."Cheryl said.

"Now I can't see anything."Dawn admitted.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Ash hold on."Brock protested. "You can't just be running off."

"His right, we have to stick together, if were gonna find Pikachu and Mothim."Denise reminded.

Ash smiled and nodded. "Your right."

The heroes then pick a path and follow it, only to reach a dead end.

"Its a dead end."Brock said.

"So we gotta go back."Ash suggested.

The heroes go back, where they were and unsure what to do.

"These paths all look the same."Cheryl commented.

Suddenly Mothim and Pikachu appear in front of them and happily greet them.

"Pikachu!"Ash said in relief.

"And Mothim came back too."Dawn added.

"That's great."Cheryl remarked.

"Looks like they weren't gonna abandon us."Denise said kindly.

Pikachu then became worried.

"What is it, Pikachu?"Ash asked.

Then a large group of angry Combee fly past.

"Combees."Denise said.

"Something must be wrong."Brock admitted.

"Lets go have a look."Ash suggested.

They decide to follow and find Team Rocket and their holes.

"You three?"Ash said.

"Classic twerps."James, Jessie and Meowth mumbled.

The Combees glared at the three baddies.

"What are you staring at?"Jessie questioned.

"Its not like we're looking for the Enchanted Honey!"James said angrily.

"Did you three dig that?"Brock asked.

"That explains why the Combees are so bad."Dawn admitted.

"That or they like twerps."Jessie said.

"Besides there are plenty of honey to go around."James commented.

"For the Combees your in for us."Meowth added.

"You don't understand, we don't even know where the honey is."Cheryl responded.

"Yeah and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to you, morons!"Denise stated.

"Give me a break!"Jessie snapped. "Seviper, let's go!"

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Cacnea, you too!"James said.

Cacnea came out and hugged his trainer.

"Can't you wait there are twerps watching us!"James protested. "Use Pin Missile!"

Cacnea fired Pin Missiles.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper charged with Poison Tail.

The silhouette hisses again and the Combee counter with glowing beams of light, which was a move known as Attack Order.

But Team Rocket didn't seem scared of them.

"We just love a fire work display!"Jessie laughed.

"Combees, we didn't come here to hurt anyone!"Ash protested.

"We only came here to find the Amber Castle!"Denise said.

"I don't think they can hear you two."Dawn admitted worriedly.

"We gotta do something to stop all of this madness right now."Cheryl commented. "Quick Mothim use Super Sonic!"

Mothim used Supersonic to stop the attacks.

"The Supersonic confused them!"Ash said with a smile.

"I say we should get going instead of fooling around in this battle."Cheryl suggested.

"You right, Piplup, let's go!"Dawn said.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Ralts, you come out as well!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and Ralts came out.

"Ralts."

"Piplup, let's stop Team Rocket with Whirlpool!"Dawn ordered.

"And Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Piplup used Whirlpool and Ralts used Magical Leaf to send Team Rocket away causing the heroes to run off.

Denise held Ralts in her arms as they made their escape.

"Wow, your one tough treasure hunter."Dawn remarked.

"Me tough?"Cheryl asked with a smile.

The heroes were following another path when it suddenly gets very dark.

"Its getting dark again, be careful where your stepping."Ash warned.

"I hope we didn't take another dead end."Denise said worriedly.

"Wait look at that!"Brock commented. "Whatever is up ahead, Mothim seems very excited."

Mothim seemed very excited and flew off.

Ash walks into a wall, which seems to be moving.

"There is something strange about this wall."Cheryl said. "Its almost like it was moving."

It was the giant Combee wall and the Combees start attacking them.

"Quick Mothim use Supersonic!"Cheryl ordered.

Mothim uses Supersonic and the wall crumbles revealing the Amber Castle.

"Its the Amber Castle!"Ash said in surprise.

"Unbelievable."Dawn whispered.

"Wow, its so beautiful."Denise remarked sweetly.

"Its just like I imagined."Cheryl said with a smile.

"Its hard to describe it."Brock admitted.

The heroes then notice a figure between the Combees.

"That must be Vesipquen."Cheryl said quietly.

The silhouette is revealed to be a Vespiquen, which Dawn scans on her Pokédex.

 _"Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Its body is a hive and it raises its offspring with the honey gathered by Combee."_

Cheryl then began to walk forward.

"Cheryl wait!"Denise protested.

The Combees glared at Cheryl with a frown.

"Vespiquen, forgive us for startling you and your Combees."Cheryl explained. "My Grandfather has dedicated his entire life trying to find out if you and your honey really existed, you must believe me, him and me would never take your precious honey from you, his not like that and neither am I, we treasure hunters only want to share things with the world."

She then takes a small jar and shows it to the Bug Types.

"So please let me have some of that honey, so that my Grandfather's dream can come true."Cheryl said hopefully.

Suddenly Team Rocket break through the roof of the castle.

"Its Show Time!"They replied in unison.

"Team Rocket!"Ash said.

"Don't you creeps ever give up?!"Denise questioned angrily.

Team Rocket then performed their motto.

"Why give it up when its a honey deal?"

"We found the Amber Castle!"

"For the price..."

"Its a steal!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Its Team Rocket giving chase!"

"We're on your case!"

"In your face!"

The heroes glared at the baddies.

"No way those Combees and their Queen would let you get away with it!"Denise snapped.

"Is that so?"Jessie questioned. "Seviper!"

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Cacnea!"James said. "Carnivine!"

The two Grass Types came out and hugged their trainer.

"Quit biting my head!"James complained. "Or you'll get a hairball for sure!"

"I will give you guys a battle!"Ash said angrily.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"Wait, if you battle them, the Amber Castle will collapse!"Brock protested.

"Great now what do we do?"Denise asked.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!"Jessie ordered.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!"James ordered. "Carnivine use Bullet Seed!"

The three pokemon attack causing the Combees to use Attack Order and the attacks stop as the castle starts to crack.

"No it can't be!"Cheryl said.

"The honey is going to go everywhere!"Dawn commented.

The honey starts to leak, so Team Rocket start loading buckets with honey.

"We need to act quick, Buneary use Ice Beam!"Dawn stated.

Buneary came out and used Ice Beam to seal the cracks in the walls.

"Good job, sis!"Denise said with a smile.

"Now the Castle won't break!"Ash remarked.

"I wouldn't be so sure once that ice melts then that's it."Brock admitted.

"Your right Brock."Dawn said worriedly."So now what do we do?"

The Combees fly down until they are just above the honey.

"They're getting more mad."Denise stated.

"Ash, we gotta fix those walls before the ice melts."Brock suggested.

"Okay, let's get busy."Ash said.

"Right!"Cheryl, Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

The group decide to fix the walls and Brock sends out Sudowoodo and Croagunk to help.

"I need you two to bring some rocks so that the honey won't fell down."Brock said.

Sudowoodo and Croagunk nodded in agreement and began to help.

They begin to pile up rocks to cover the cracks.

"Now go Pachirisu!"Dawn said.

Pachirisu came out of its pokeball.

"Use Sweet Kiss!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu uses Sweet Kiss to confuse Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Okay Ralts use Psychic!"Denise ordered.

Ralts uses Psychic to lift up the three bad pokemon and then dropping them down to make them faint.

"This is no time to be sleeping!"Jessie complained.

The ice then started to melt.

"The ice is breaking!"Cheryl said.

"Let's hurry!"Brock commented.

The heroes continued focusing on the rocks while Team Rocket decide to leave, but are stopped by Mothim's Supersonic surrounded by Combee and attacked with Attack Order.

"I won't let a little storm bother me!"Meowth said angrily.

Meowth quickly pills out an umbrella, which Team Rocket hide behind.

However Vespiquen uses Power Gem sending Team Rocket blasting off through several floors of the cave.

"Another embarrassing moment, we didn't have for a long time."Jessie said.

"But at least no one will know its us."James commented.

"Let's make a deal, you don't tell them and we won't either!"Meowth stated.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

The Combee have calmed down and they start using the honey to seal the cracks in the walls.

"That's great using the stickiness of the honey to repair the castle is a good idea."Brock said.

"Even if the ice melts the castle will still be fine."Ash agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu admitted with a nod.

"Thanks you too, you both did an excellent job."Brock commented.

Sudowoodo smiled. "Sudowoodo!"

Croagunk just croaked in response.

Vespiquen then flies up and hands Cheryl a jar of enchanted honey.

"Oh Vespiquen, thanks."Cheryl said with a smile and walked up to the heroes. "Have a taste."

The heroes and their pokemon taste the honey.

"Wow!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Now I know how sweetness taste like!"Brock admitted lovingly.

Their pokemon nodded in agreement, while Croagunk takes his tongue in disgust making the heroes laugh.

* * *

Later that Evening...

That evening the group walk to a clearing in the forest.

"I really should thank you all for helping me find the Enchanted Honey."Cheryl said.

"No problem, Cheryl its the best we can do."Denise remarked with a smile.

"I got it, we can be treasure hunters together, you and me on the hunt searching for treasure!"Brock flirted.

Ash, Dawn and Denise sweat dropped at his compliment.

"Look a Beedrill."Cheryl said. "My Grandfather always said if you see a Beedrill that means you have to travel alone, good bye everyone and take her!"

She ran off while Brock put his head down in shame.

"Farewell, my sweetest of the sweet."Brock mumbled.

The twin sisters waved good bye to their treasure hunter friend.

"Bye, you take care too!"Dawn said happily.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika!"

"We hope to see you again!"Denise agreed while waving.

"You know hearing Cheryl finding her dreams makes me psyched about finding mine."Ash admitted.

Denise smiled in agreement as the four of them head off for Eterna City.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	33. All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 33:** ** **All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!****

A TV Screen shows highlights from the previous year's Pokémon Dress-Up Contest.

 _"Now here are some highlights of last year's Pokemon Dress-Up Context."_ Rhonda reported. _"The fashion event of the season pokemon performing like other pokemon, I can promise you with 100% percent certainty that the drama and excitement on tape for this year's dress up contest and the grand prize will be this pokemon egg selected for these festivities and no one knows which pokemon it is so no peeking-"_

The camera crew gets closer and the microphone guy hits her in the face.

Rhonda gets mad at first, but still being on the air, she changes her tone.

 _"So stay tuned for this year's pokemon dress up contest because it is right here in Sinnoh!"_ She stated with a bright smile.

The Pokémon Dress-Up Contest opens with Rhonda wearing a Cherrim mask giving the opening remarks.

"This special event is brought to you by the members of the Pokemon Fan Club to visit you for the love and fun of this year's show."Rhonda commented. "Now lets give around of applause of our judges Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Mr. Sukizo!"

The Crowd cheered as Mr Sukizo, Officer Jenny wearing a Growlithe hat and Nurse Joy wearing a Chansey hat appeared on stage.

"Let the world be joined together as we are."Nurse Joy admitted with a smile.

"Sharing all the joys of dressing up."Officer Jenny agreed.

"Right, remarkable."Mr Sukizo responded.

"Remarkable!"Officer Joy and Nurse Joy repeated in unison.

The four heroes were sitting down and clapping with the rest of the crowd.

Pikachu was on Ash's lap while Ralts was on Denise's.

"How I wish to be in Sukizo's place!"Brock said with tears of joy.

"Sinnoh's Pokemon Dress up is so popular and is in the number 1 rank every season."Dawn explained.

"Cool, can't wait to see it."Ash commented.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"And I wonder who's gonna be the lucky person to win that pokemon egg."Denise admitted.

"Ralts."Ralts said with a smile.

The screen above the stage flickers on, showing a camera set up backstage with a disguised Team Rocket in the room.

Jessie dressed as a cowgirl, steps forward and proclaims her will to win with her acting abilities, but the contest is only for Pokémon.

The anchor almost reveals Jessie's identity, but it shifts aside when James announces his entry with Mime Jr, which prompts Jessie to enter with Meowth.

"Well wouldn't you know its time for a commercial, we'll be right back from our sponsor for action and fun."Rhonda stated. "The dress up contest, the pokemon don't move!"

While a commercial runs, Ash runs backstage to enter while his friends followed after him.

"Ash slow down!"Brock protested.

"Where you going?"Dawn asked.

"I gotta hurry and register!"Ash replied.

"Your going to enter the contest?"Denise asked in surprise.

"Its pretty cool and I would love to win that pokemon egg too you know."Ash answered.

"That would be great."Brock agreed.

"A Pokemon Egg, I want one too!"Dawn admitted sweetly.

"And imagine the cutie, who might be in it!"Denise added kindly.

"The awsome feeling when your pokemon egg finally hatches is something you can't describe!"Brock commented.

The three trainers, Pikachu and Ralts nodded in agreement.

"Not only that, girls love a guy with an egg!"Brock stated. "I'm right with you buddy!"

"Cheers to win that pokemon egg!"Ash said happily.

"Hold it, boys!"Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu stopped in their tracks.

"Is there a problem?"Ash asked.

"You need to chose what pokemon to enter."Dawn reminded.

"Rule is in a dress up contest, it's a Coordinator and pokemon."Denise stated.

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock took out their pokemon while looking at them.

"So only one pokemon..."Ash said.

Ash looks at his Turtwig and Aipom as Bonsly.

He discards it and looks at Staravia seeing a Torchic.

"Man, it's hard to dress them up as other pokemon!"Ash admitted in frustration while on his knees.

Pikachu then steps up to volunteer.

"Are you saying, you wanna give a shot?"Ash asked in surprise.

Pikachu chirped in response.

"Well, it will be hard to dress you up as Raichu or Pichu."Ash replied.

Pikachu then copies facial expressions of several Pokémon.

"Wow, Pikachu is awsome."Dawn remarked.

"He sure has the talent."Denise chuckled.

"This will make the volunteers guess which pokemon he is being."Brock agreed.

"I think you might be end up winning the whole thing."Ash said with a smile.

All the other pokemon are impressed, while Buneary watched him more intently causing Denise and Ralts to giggle.

"Pikachu your in!"Ash commented.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Piplup your in too!"Dawn admitted.

"Piplup!"Piplup giggled.

"Ralts, I'm choosing you!"Denise stated with a proud smile.

"Ralts."Ralts said gently.

"I choose Croagunk."Brock responded.

Sudowoodo is shocked at first, but then simply smiles while Croagunk just croaked.

* * *

Afterwards on the Stage...

The contest starts with a Mightyena imitating a Suicune, which gets a decent grade.

A Swalot tries to mimic a Grimer, but it only gets one judge.

Koffing tries to look like a Togepi, but it also scores one.

Weepinbell acts like a Sunkern, which gets a perfect score.

A Gyarados tries to mimic a Caterpie, but it only gets one.

Kakuna appears as a Crawdaunt getting a two.

Doduo tries to imitate a Dodrio, but fails miserably.

"Next up, Brock with Croagunk!"Rhonda announced.

The curtains opened as Brock and Croagunk dressed as a Politoed shows up and the crowd cheered.

"Thanks, its a pleasure to be here."Brock stated.

Croagunk continually clapping, getting a three from the judges.

"And next up is Denise and Ralts!"Rhonda announced.

The curtains opened as Denise appeared with Ralts, who was dressed up as a real Mawile.

The three judges looked at Ralts giving the Psyshic Type three points.

Jessie then shows up with Meowth as a Weavile and imitating Pokémon speech, getting a three.

James and Mime Jr. shows up and demonstrate multiple personalities and imitation, getting a perfect three.

The defending champion shows up with a singing Chatot, singing like a Jigglypuff and scoring perfect.

"Next up is Piplup as Weedle with Dawn!"Rhonda announced. "Your on!"

Dawn shows up with Piplup dressed as a Weedle.

The audience looked at Piplup in awe.

"Remarkable."Mr Sukizo admitted.

"Thanks."Dawn said kindly and looked at Piplup. "Wow, Piplup your a hit!"

Piplup gets excited and uses BubbleBeam.

"Piplup!"Dawn panicked.

"Weedle can't use Bubblebeam!"Rhonda stated in shock.

The judges gives Dawn no points.

"Let's go to our next entrance, a shape copying Pikachu!"Rhonda said with a smile. "Now that's something you don't see everyday, so let's welcome Pikachu and Ash!"

Ash steps up with Pikachu and demonstrates the facial shape shifting, easily getting the crowd's attention and a perfect score.

"Wow, we've got a great contest today!"Rhonda announced happily. "One of the best ever and the winner will be revealed after the break, so stay tuned-"

She then gets hit by a microphone, knocking her out.

The final rounds start with Jessie, James, Brock, Ash, Denise and the remaining champion.

"And now its time for the finals and here are the ones, who made it to the last round!"Rhonda announced. "So let's give them the best of luck!"

"Wow, Ash, Brock and Denise were able to make it."Dawn said sadly.

Piplup sighed in shame.

"Don't worry Piplup, we'll get in the finals next year."Dawn assured with a smile.

Piplup smiled sweetly.

Croagunk continued clapping, while Brock had a firm look on his face.

"I'm surprised, we were able to make it as Politoed."Brock admitted.

"And now let's begin with our remaining champion, Chatot!"Rhonda announced.

The Dress Up Champion changes Chatot's singing to match a Lapras, but it instead la-la-la's Jigglypuff's song.

"That's the same song."Jessie mumbled.

The crowd cheered at the Flying Type as Croagunk continued clapping.

Ralts begins to chirp like a Mawile making the Audience look at her in adoration.

"Oh no, what's that!"Jessie said in shock.

The Audience looked at the direction, she was pointing and saw nothing.

"My mistake, I thought it might be a legendary pokemon."Jessie giggled.

Denise frowned at her in suspicion.

Jessie then pulls James away, upsetting him at that he could not perform.

"Excuse me, Cowgirl Jessica, but where are you going?"Rhonda asked.

"Oh just taking a walk."Jessie answered nervously.

Croagunk brings Brock over to the stand pointing out that the Egg is missing.

"The Egg is gone!"Brock said angrily.

"Your kidding!"Ash responded in shock.

"I bet you three stolen it isn't it?!"Denise stated.

"Not remarkable!"Mr Sukizo agreed slamming his fists on the desk.

The two country partners and 'Sunflora' tried to escape, but Officer Jenny sends Growlithe to block them.

Team Rocket removes their disguises and they recite their motto, but James and Mime Jr. are clearly displeased.

"That crowd sure has brought fear."Jessie said with a smirk.

"Its loud, but not that clear."James responded quietly.

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars."

"And in your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain!"

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place..."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete and how much worse does it get..."

"Jessie!"

"James..."

"Meowth that's name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime..."

"Give us back that Egg right now!"Ash demanded.

"This twerpish effort is now getting on my nerves, Seviper Haze now!"Jessie stated.

Seviper came out and uses Haze to cover the area making the audience panic.

"Staravia, come on out and use Gust!"Ash ordered.

Staravia uses Gust to clear the Haze revealing that Team Rocket were gone.

"That way, come on!"Denise stated.

Brock, Ash and Officer Jenny followed her causing Dawn, Piplup and the Camera Crew to do the same.

Team Rocket gets away in their balloon and the camera crew follows in a helicopter.

"You won't get away, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"No wait, using Thunderbolt can damage the Egg!"Brock protested.

"Yeah, your right, Staravia use Wing Attack!"Ash ordered.

Staravia rushes forward with Wing Attack, but Jessie's Dustox uses Poison Sting to suppress the Flying Type.

"Quick Piplup use Bubblebeam on Dustox!"Dawn ordered.

"And Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Piplup fires BubbleBeam at Dustox, while Ralts fired Magical Leaf.

"Mime Jr, time for one of your Mimic moments!"James stated.

Mime Jr. uses Mimic to block the attacks shocking the two sisters.

"Croagunk, help!"Brock said.

Croagunk ignored his trainer and continued clapping.

"You can stop doing that!"Brock reminded.

"Wow that Mime Jr has a super powerful mimic!"Rhonda announced.

"No doubt."James said with a smile.

"I've seen better."Jessie muttered.

"Oh yeah?!"James questioned angrily. "Teeter Dance!"

Mime Jr uses Teeter Dance confusing Meowth and Dustox.

Meowth stops flying the balloon and causes it to fly erratically and lose altitude.

Still confused, Meowth knocks the Egg out of the basket.

Ash and Pikachu gasped in shock.

"The Egg!"Denise panicked.

"Quick Buneary, Bounce!"Dawn stated.

Buneary comes out of its pokeball and uses Bounce to recover the Egg.

"Great catch!"Ash remarked.

Denise sighed in relief and smiled.

"What a thrill with a quick thinking, they were able to save the Egg using Buneary's bounce!"Rhonda announced.

"All right, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaped up and fired Thunderbolt at Team Rocket sending them flying.

"It was more fun when I was nuts."Meowth said.

"And not even knowing what the Egg will hatch into stinks!"Jessie cried.

"I wish I could say the same thing about you."James admitted quietly.

"Mime mime."Mime Jr agreed sadly.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed and they disappeared in the sky.

* * *

A While Later...

The scene returns to the contest with Chatot, Croagunk, Ralts and Pikachu left.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, we will find out who will win the crown of victory!"Rhonda announced. "As our four finalists wait patiently as the Judges make their decisions."

"Pikachu and Ralts were both great, but I bet it might be that Chatot."Dawn commented.

"Piplup."Piplup said quietly.

The spotlight converges on the four while Croagunk continued clapping.

Then finally the spotlight focuses on Brock.

"And the Winner today is Brock's Croagunk!"Officer Jenny announced.

"No way!"Brock said in shock.

Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Ralts gasped in surprise.

"Let's give them, a big round applause!"Rhonda announced happily.

The audience cheered at Brock and Croagunk.

"Brock, remarkable."Mr Sukizo said.

He hands the Pokemon Egg to Brock.

"Thanks, Mr Sukizo."Brock responded.

"Croagunk, stayed in character during the entire time at the contest, well done."Nurse Joy admitted kindly.

"That must've been lots of practice."Officer Jenny agreed.

"Brock, well done."Ash said with a smile.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu chirped.

"Piplup isn't great?"Dawn asked.

Piplup nodded in agreement. "Piplup!"

"Looks like we have a new member to the family, Ralts."Denise remarked sweetly.

"Ralts."Ralts said with a gentle smile.

"We have now a new champion of the Pokemon Dress Up Contest history, Croagunk and Brock!"Rhonda commented.

Croagunk continues to clap as everyone applauds at him and Brock.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	34. Buizel Your Way Out Of This!

**(I don't own pokemon or its characters, but I own Denise and Amy)**

* * *

 **Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 34: Buizel Your Way Out Of This!**

On their way to Eterna City, Brock cuddles with his Egg as he says to Ash and Dawn that he can hardly wait for the Pokémon to come out of the Egg.

"Wow there is nothing more cuter than a pokemon egg, you know guys?"Brock remarked nuzzling his face against the egg. "And even before it hatches, I can't help felling in love with these sort of things!"

"All though what will mysteriously hatches into is part of the fun."Dawn added.

"And the most exciting part."Denise agreed kindly.

"Hang in there Bellsprout!"

A man carrying a fainted Bellsprout passes by Ash and his friends followed by another man that also passes by while carrying a Zigzagoon.

"Excuse me, what happened?"Ash asked.

"We were fishing in the river and then some powerful Buizel came out of no where and attacked us."the Man explained.

"A Buizel?!"the four heroes said in unison.

"Yeah, it dragged away my fishing rod and my Zigzagoon got knocked out, it sure was scary."the Man commented sadly.

"It sure sounds like that."Ash admitted.

"Anyway I gotta go, but I wouldn't go fishing if I were you."the Man warned and then ran off.

"I gotta check out that Buizel, come on guys, let's go fishing!"Ash suggested with a smirk.

"Pika Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

The four heroes begin fishing in the lake with the Kanto Trainer using Misty's special lure, while at first having no luck in getting a bite.

"Man, I'm not getting any bites."Ash said.

"I've never seen a lure like that."Denise commented.

"This?"Ash asked. "I got this from Misty a long time ago."

"Misty?"Dawn and Denise asked in unison.

"Right, she's a friend of ours and the Cerulean Gym leader."Brock explained with a smile.

"Oh, let me give it a try."Dawn suggested sweetly.

"No way, Dawn!"Ash responded with a frown.

The two then began to fight over the lure causing Denise to sweat drop.

"Oh great."She mumbled.

"You two are as noisy as ever I see."

The four trainers turned around and saw Zoey, who lifted up her glasses showing her eyes.

"Its me."Zoey said.

"Zoey, we haven't seen you since the jubilife contest!"Dawn remarked.

"Man, it's been a while huh?"Denise asked.

"Your right."Zoey agreed.

"I gotta show you something, see number 1!"Dawn said showing her first Contest Ribbon in Floaroma Town.

"You won the Floaroma Contest that's great."Zoey commented.

"I guess word spread around fast."Dawn giggled.

"Besides my Jubilife Ribbon, I won my first gym badge just like Ash."Denise admitted. "So what about you?"

"Well, I won the last contest I was in and I now got two ribbons."Zoey answered.

"Whoa, two ribbons?!"Denise said in surprise. "That's awsome."

"So are you two gonna enter the Hearthome Contest?"Zoey asked.

"Of course, we will, lucky you told us otherwise we wouldn't know when the next one is."Dawn commented sheepishly.

"Yeah, but we'll see who's gonna win that contest."Denise reminded with a smirk.

"Are you here for some fishing Zoey?"Brock asked.

"Yeah, I thought I would catch myself a water type pokemon."Zoey replied.

"Well, we came because we heard there was a very powerful Buizel here."Dawn stated.

"Really?"Zoey asked. "That's cool."

Denise notice her sister's fishing rod was moving by itself.

"Looks like you got a bit, sis."She commented.

"Oh, wow."Dawn said and begin to push her fishing rod.

"Be careful, Dawn, its sounds like its huge."Brock instructed.

Then a Buizel came out of the river and landed in front of the four heroes and Zoey.

"Hey that's it!"Denise stated in surprise.

She then scans the wild pokemon on her pokedex.

 _"_ _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices and_ _swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller."_

"So that's the strong Buizel!"Ash remarked.

"Awsome!"Zoey agreed.

"And its gonna be all mine, Piplup let's go!"Dawn said.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"A battle against two water types, this gotta be an interesting show."Denise commented.

"But we'll see who has the strongest moves yet."Brock reminded.

Buizel then gestures its paw forward with a confident smirk on its face.

"Now that's strength, Buizel is telling you to bring it on."Zoey admitted.

"It will be my pleasure."Dawn replied. "Now Piplup use Peck!"

Piplup uses Peck and Buizel dodges the attack.

Ash gasped. "That's fast!"

"Use Bubble Beam, go!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam and Buizel uses Water Gun sending Piplup into the air but it lands on its feet.

"Use Bubble Beam, once more!"Dawn commented.

Piplup fires Bubble Beam again and Buizel counters with Aqua Jet a few times.

"What was that move?"Denise asked.

"That was Aqua Jet."Brock replied.

"Well, I'm impressed."Zoey admitted with a smile.

"Piplup snap out of it, quick!"Dawn said worriedly.

However Piplup was very dizzy, while Buizel jumps up into the air and uses one more Aqua Jet which knocks the Penguin Pokemon out.

"Piplup take a good rest."Dawn suggested with a sad smile and returned her starter back in its pokeball.

Buizel then gestures Zoey to come forward.

"Buizel, what's to take me on, its a deal!"Zoey remarked with a smirk. "All right, Glameow, Curtains!"

Glameow comes out of her pokeball.

"Glameow jump into the air and use Shadow Claw!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow jumps into the air and uses Shadow Claw, while Buizel dodges and uses Sonic Boom.

"That looks like Sonic Boom!"Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered in surprise.

"Glameow use Fury Swipes, go!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow uses its Fury Swipes to knock away the Sonic Boom attack waves.

"Whoa, Glameow's Fury Swipes sure is tough!"Denise admitted kindly.

Buizel fires Water Gun at the Normal Type.

"Quick Jump, Glameow!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow jumped into the air followed by Buizel.

"Wow, Buizel can really jump too!"Brock stated.

"Now use Shadow Claw!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow uses Shadow Claw as Buizel counters with Aqua Jet.

Aqua Jet and Shadow Claw collide creating a spark with each other.

"Whoa, the moves are really colliding!"Ash said.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded quietly.

But then the Aqua Jet sends Glameow into the ground.

Buizel uses another Aqua Jet to knock Glameow out.

"Oh no!"Zoey said in shock and picked up her Normal Type.

Buizel then gestures Ash to bring it on.

"Okay, its our turn, let's go!"Ash suggested.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed ready to fight.

"Make sure you guys be careful even though you have the advantage."Denise warned worriedly.

"Don't worry, Dennie, we'll be fine."Ash assured and then focused back on the battle. "Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, while Buizel dodges.

Buizel uses its tails to send Sonic Boom towards the Electric Type.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack to dodge the Sonic Boom while Buizel dodges the Quick Attack and jumps into the air.

"What a jumping dodge!"Dawn commented in surprise.

"All right, Pikachu use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered with a smile.

Pikachu lands a hit with Iron Tail, knocking Buizel to the ground but he gets right back up.

Buizel uses Sonic Boom on Pikachu as he takes the hit causing him to get a little bit weak.

"Come on, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, while Buizel counters with Water Gun, but the electric type move was stronger.

"Wow, here we go!"Denise remarked.

"That hit is gonna be huge!"Brock added.

The Volt Tackle goes through to knock out Buizel.

"All right, pokeball go!"Ash stated.

He throws a Poké Ball to try to catch Buizel, but Buizel escapes.

"It won't give up!"Ash said in shock.

The Water Type then charged at Pikachu with Aqua Jet.

"Its Aqua Jet!"Denise called out.

"Pikachu, watch out!"Brock shouted.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet on Pikachu, while sending him into the water.

"Pikachu!"Ash screamed.

"Buizel could be any where and Pikachu knows it."Dawn said worriedly.

"Ash, Pikachu is an disadvantage on water."Brock reminded.

"Quick Pikachu go to the shore!"Ash stated.

Pikachu begins to try and swim to shore, but Buizel jumps into the air and comes down to push him further into the water with his leg.

The Mouse Pokemon tried to use Thunderbolt, but Buizel uses Sonic Boom showing sparks out of the water and sending Pikachu flying.

Pikachu lands on Ash's head and was knocked out as they hit the ground.

"Wow even Pikachu got beaten."Denise said nervously.

"That Buizel is something else."Zoey admitted.

Buizel then steals everyone's fishing rods and swims away with them.

"Hey that's my rod!"Dawn protested and sweat dropped.

"Yikes that Buizel is a thief too."Denise mumbled.

"Your fishing rod is prove that Buizel beat a trainer."Zoey commented.

"Well, I'm not giving up!"Ash stated while holding Pikachu. "I'll get that Buizel!"

"Us too!"Dawn and Denise agreed in unison.

"Same for me."Zoey added.

"Let's do it."Brock suggested.

Everyone decides that they will all never give up as they run after Buizel.

The heroes then arrived in front of a waterfall.

"Buizel was heading down this way."Ash said.

"Hey look at that."Brock commented eyeing something.

Ash and his friends notice that their fishing rods are lying on the ground by some rocks.

Their fishing rods were not broken and the Misty fishing lure was in one piece.

"Look at all the fishing rods."Denise admitted in surprise.

"At least Mini Misty is in one piece."Ash remarked with a relieved smile.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed with a nod.

"I wonder if Buizel is close by..."Dawn said nervously.

They see Buizel smashing rocks with his Water Gun attack.

"I guess so."Denise agreed.

"And its busy too."Zoey added.

"But what's Buizel doing?"Dawn asked quietly.

"Looks like Buizel is practising its moves on their own."Brock replied.

Buizel spots them causing the heroes to look at him nervously.

The Wild Pokemon uses Water Gun towards Ash, but instead was aimed at a Oran Berry in a tree.

Buizel picks up the Oran Berry and eats it.

"Oran Berries?"Denise said in surprise.

"That makes sense."Brock explained. "Oran Berries are great for recovering strength."

"You and I are gonna have another battle you know."Ash stated confidently.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet on Ash and Pikachu and dives into the water.

The Weasel Pokemon uses Water Gun from underwater and Aqua Jet again to get out of the water.

"That Buizel is crazy."Ash said with a frown.

"I think its Special Training that's all."Brock suggested.

"Well, we can special train too!"Ash stated. "Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!"

Ash kicks the wall behind the waterfall, and Pikachu uses Iron Tail on it as well causing them to fall into the water.

Brock, Zoey, Dawn and Denise sweat dropped of what they just saw.

"Well that's just great."Denise muttered.

"You've gotta wonder who's the one being trained."Zoey said.

"Ash is a hand on guy all right."Brock agreed.

"I'm a hands on girl!"Dawn admitted confidently. "Piplup, let's go!"

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Aim on the Waterfall with Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup aims to use Peck but fails causing it to fell on the water.

Dawn sweat dropped in shame.

Buizel climbs up some rocks to get to the top of the waterfall.

"Looks like Buizel is working on its legs now."Brock commented.

"Okay, we're on next."Ash said.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

Ash and Pikachu try to do the same but Ash falls to the ground.

Everyone looks on with completely puzzled and awkward looks on their faces.

"Geez, Dawn, Denise, your friends are really colourful."Zoey admitted.

Denise sighed. "You have no idea..."

Piplup climbs up the rocks as well, almost falls, but keeps on going to the top of the waterfall.

Ash and Pikachu follow after and were shocked to see how high the waterfall is.

"Whoa that's a big drop."Ash said.

Pikachu and Piplup nodded in agreement.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet from the top, Sonic Boom, and then Water Gun before jumping feet first into the water.

"Wow that Buizel sure knows how to move."Ash remarked and looked at the two pokemon. "So who wants to go with me?"

"Pika!"Pikachu answered raising his paw.

Pikachu spins while using Iron Tail as he enters the water with electric sparks coming out of the water.

Ash jumps from the top into the water.

As they both hit the water, the four looks on again in disbelief.

"They're both gone crazy."Zoey said.

Brock and Denise chuckled nervously.

"Now Piplup, you be careful!"Dawn warned.

Piplup tries to dive into the water, but hits the water so hard that he knocked himself out.

Dawn then picked up her starter pokemon.

"Now Piplup, I think you should stop now."She suggested.

"Piplup..."Piplup said sadly.

Buizel looks away which makes Piplup mad causing the Penguin Pokemon to climb back up the waterfall and again tries to dive into the water.

"Looks like Piplup has got serious."Denise suggested.

"Since they're both water type pokemon, I don't think Piplup wants Buizel to win."Brock explained.

This time Piplup dives while using Peck to make the dive work.

"All right!"Dawn said proudly. "What a great dive!"

A net then scoops up Buizel shocking the heroes and Zoey.

"What was that?"Zoey asked in shock.

Then Team Rocket began to do their motto from their air balloon.

"Listen is that a voice of a contest wrecker I hear?"

"Her great voice is loud and clear."

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain."

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place."

"A world by any other name is just as round."

"Isn't that true you break a sound?"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Meowth that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Who's Team Rocket?"Zoey asked in confusion.

"They're crooks, they steal pokemon."Brock replied with a glare.

"No, how lame can you get."Zoey said with a smile. "They've got to be the biggest bunch of zeroes, I have ever seen before."

Denise snickered. "Oh trust me, they are."

"Perhaps you two are not good at maths!"James shot back. "There are three of us!"

"Or perhaps your jealous of my long hair."Jessie responded with a smirk.

"That Buizel is going to be close to us than that net!"Meowth commented with a frown.

"I don't think so!"Ash replied. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig came out and uses Razor Leaf to cut the net to free Buizel.

Dawn catches Buizel as they both land in the water.

"Dawn!"Denise shouted in panic.

Piplup dives in and pulls Dawn and Buizel to shore.

"Seviper makes this right!"Jessie stated.

Seviper came out of its pokeball.

"Seviper!"

"Carnivine make it right too!"James added.

Carnivine came out and bit on his head.

"I said make it right not make it bit!"James reminded.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt on Seviper and Carnivine as they were moving in to attack.

"Hoot Hoot, come on out and use Peck!"Denise ordered with a smirk.

Hoot Hoot came out of his pokeball and used Peck on Seviper and Carnivine's heads.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered with a smile.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam, while Buizel breaks through the net and uses Water Gun to blast off Team Rocket.

"I feel clean after taking a bath."James admitted.

"Its worse wearing wet clothes!"Jessie complained.

"I hate being with two dummies."Meowth replied.

"With two dried hairs."James added.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed and disappeared in the sky.

Hoot Hoot lands on Denise's shoulder.

"Piplup what a bubblebeam!"Dawn said happily.

"Piplup."Piplup said with a kind smile.

"Buizel is great too."Dawn added.

Buizel motions for Piplup to battle with him.

"What?"Dawn asked. "You wanna battle with Piplup again?"

She then looks at her Starter Pokemon.

"What do you say, Piplup?"She asked.

Piplup responded in agreement.

"That's great!"Dawn remarked and looked at Buizel. "And this time I'm gonna catch you! You can count on it!"

A moment after, Buizel stood in another side of the waterfall while Dawn and Piplup stood in the other,

"Piplup use Bubblebeam now!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam and Buizel uses Water Gun.

"Whoa, they combined."Denise said in surprise.

"That looks even to me."Ash stated.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

"I think Buizel's Water Gun has the edge."Brock admitted.

Buizel's Water Gun pushes back Bubble Beam and knocks down Piplup.

"Okay, Piplup use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Peck, while Buizel dodges the attack.

"Slippery as always."Zoey said with a smirk.

Buizel uses Sonic Boom towards Piplup.

"Dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup quickly dodge the attack.

"Looks like Piplup is slippery too."Brock admitted.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet to send Piplup to the ground.

"Pull out of it and use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam in the air, while Buizel dodges and uses Water Gun.

"Dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup dodges Water Gun as Buizel lands a hit with Water Gun as Buizel was facing upside down.

"Buizel dodges ever attack."Brock said.

"Dawn and Piplup are getting no where fast."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Buizel sure is tough when it comes to battling."Denise stated.

"Hey Dawn, how about you battle it like it was a contest?"Zoey suggested with a smile.

"Really?"Dawn asked.

Zoey nodded in agreement.

Dawn remembers the battle she won against Kenny, where Piplup spun around and then used Bide to take down Prinplup.

"All right, Piplup use Bubble Beam while you spin!"She ordered.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam while he spins, which creates a swirling Bubble Beam surrounding Buizel.

"Buizel doesn't have a clue!"Ash said.

"Of course, Buizel does know about direct attacks, but doesn't know the combinations of contests."Brock agreed.

"Well that's good news."Denise remarked.

"You got that right."Zoey replied.

"All right, Piplup jump up and use Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses jumps and dives while using Peck as Buizel uses Aqua Jet to counter as they hit head on.

"That jumping practice really paid off!"Ash commented.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika!"

"Piplup is looking good."Zoey admitted.

"I hope this is it."Denise stated.

Buizel hits the ground and doesn't get up.

"All right poke ball, let's go!"Dawn stated.

She throws her Poké Ball and Piplup looked exhausted.

The Poké Ball shakes around, but Buizel still comes out of it.

Dawn gasped in shock.

"It didn't work!"Ash said.

Buizel uses Sonic Boom to send Piplup into the water.

"Piplup looks pretty wiped out."Brock admitted.

"Piplup, stay right there!"Dawn stated.

This surprised her twin sister and their friends.

Piplup stays in the water, as Buizel gets ready to use Aqua Jet.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet, while Piplup uses Whirlpool to trap Buizel inside.

Piplup lands a critical hit with Bubble Beam to knock Buizel out.

"What a perfect combination!"Ash remarked.

"That's great!"Denise said proudly.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika!"

"Okay, poke ball, let's do it this time!"Dawn stated.

She throws her Poké Ball again, hoping that it'll work with Piplup having reached his limit.

The Poké Ball shakes around, and finally shows that Buizel was caught.

Dawn and Piplup cheered in victory.

"Dawn, you did it!"Ash said with a smile. "Even though I wanted to catch that Buizel, I'm glad you caught it."

"Pika pika!"Pikachu responded happily.

"Well done, sis, I'm proud of you."Denise admitted kindly.

"That's Denise."Dawn answered brightly and held up her pokeball. "Buizel is mine!"

Piplup then collapsed in the ground feeling completely weak.

"Piplup are you okay?"Dawn asked worriedly.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Don't worry, I'll return the fishing rods that Buizel stole."Zoey assured. "You get Piplup to a Pokemon Center, asp."

"But what about you?"Dawn asked.

"I'll be fine, I'll stick around a little longer to catch myself a pokemon."Zoey replied.

"Well good luck since there are plenty of wild pokemon around."Ash admitted.

"And we hope to see you again soon before the Hearthome Contest."Densie added.

"Thanks, see you guys soon."Zoey remarked with a wink.

The four heroes says goodbye to Zoey as they continue on their journey to Eterna City where Ash and Denise will have their next Gym battles.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	35. An Elite Meet and Greet!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 35:** **An Elite Meet And Greet!**

"All right, Buizel, come on out!"Dawn stated.

Her pokeball opens and her newly caught Buizel appears to meet the other Pokémon.

"Okay, I want you all to give a warm welcome to Buizel."Dawn suggested.

All the four heroes pokemon chirped at Buziel with happiness and respect.

However Buizel doesn't even smile or return the welcome, looking away.

This caused all the pokemon to sweat drop in shame.

"Well that was weird."Ash admitted.

"I guess Buizel hasn't warmed up still."Denise commented.

"Buizel I want you to say hi."Dawn reminded sadly.

Piplup angrily extends his arm for a shake, but Buizel pushes him away, almost starting a fight.

"Stop it, right now!"Dawn demanded.

Buizel and Piplup break and look away from each other.

"Why is Buizel doing this?"Buizel asked.

"I think its good to remember that Buizel has been spending all of its time training alone."Brock said.

"I bet a good battle would make Buizel feel great."Ash suggested.

Buizel opened its eyes hearing the word 'battle'.

"Good idea, Ash."Denise agreed with a smile and looked at Buizel. "So Buizel, are you up for it?"

Buizel smirks in agreement and moves its paw gesturing to bring it on.

"I'm going to go with Grotle."Denise said.

"Buizel and I are all set."Dawn responded.

It was a battle with Dawn's Buizel against Denise's Grotle.

"All right, Grotle use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Grotle fired Razor Leaves at Buizel.

"Dodge it, Buizel and use Water Gun!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel instead launches straight into an Aqua Jet attack, hitting Grotle.

"I told you to use Water Gun, didn't I?"Dawn reminded with a frown.

Buizel just folded its arms and ignored her.

"Seems like Buizel doesn't want to do what Dawn tells it to do."Ash said.

"Your right, but that Aqua Jet was really strong anyway."Brock admitted.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika..."

Grotle washes out the water from the Aqua Jet attack.

"Okay Grotle use Solar Beam!"Denise ordered.

Grotle raised his head and began to absorb light from the sun.

"Buizel, dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel again disobeys Dawn's order to dodge, instead uses SonicBoom making Grotle get pushed back.

Ash and Pikachu gasped in shock.

"That was Sonic Boom at close range!"Brock stated. "Buizel must have trained its Sonic Boom a lot."

Denise rushed up to Grotle and bends down.

"Grotle are you okay?"She asked worriedly.

Grotle nods his head before passing out.

"I guess not."Denise admitted before sighing sadly and returns her starter back in his pokeball.

"Buizel that was too much!"Dawn reminded with a frown.

Buizel folds its arms and ignores her again.

"Oh yeah?!"Dawn questioned angrily.

"I'm pretty sure there is a Pokemon Center up ahead so lets go."Brock suggested.

"I guess your not ready to handle Buizel yet, are you Dawn?"Ash asked.

"Am too!"Dawn answered and then notice Buizel's look causing her to sigh sadly. "Or not..."

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure out something Dawn."Denise assured kindly.

"I guess, but Buizel doesn't listen to a word I say."Dawn admitted and took out her pokeball. "All right, Buizel..."

"Hold on a minute, let Buizel stay out a little bit."Brock suggested.

"Huh?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"You want to have better communication with Buizel don't you?"Brock asked.

"Oh yeah, your right."Dawn agreed with a smile.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center...

"Nurse Joy would you mind helping my Grotle?"Denise asked.

"Not at all."Nurse Joy answered kindly as she took the pokeball. "Its what I do."

"And please would you help my lonely hurt!"Brock flirted.

"Your lonely hurt?"Nurse Joy asked in confusion.

Croagunk then stops Brock's romantic advances against Nurse Joy and proceeds to drag him away.

But then Buizel's glare then caused Croagunk to prepare a fight with the Water Type.

"Buizel won't you give it a rest?"Dawn begged going between them.

The fight stop and Croagunk proceeds to drag Brock away.

"Do you always have to pick a fight?"Dawn asked. "Can't you be a little grown up?"

Buizel just folds its arms and ignores her.

Nearby, a person reading a book takes note of Dawn scolding Buizel.

* * *

A Moment After...

The four heroes watch a televised battle between a Trainer and Elite Four member Lucian.

"Hey what's all this?"Ash asked.

"They're broadcasting the Champion League."Brock replied.

"Hey, we know him that's Lucian of the Elite Four."Denise remarked.

As they watch Lucian's Girafarig knocks the opponent's Scizor against a boulder, Buizel watches with extreme awe.

Girafarig dodges Scizor's Slash attacks before jumping up and letting Scizor's claw get stuck in a rock, jumping up top and firing Psybeam, knocking Scizor out.

 _"And Psybeam makes a huge hit that Lucian sure knows how to work with Psychic Pokemon."_ the Reporter stated. _"An incredible turn around victory!"_

"Man that was cool!"Ash said with a smile.

"Wow, the Elite Four are sure that powerful."Dawn admitted.

"That wasn't that great."

The four heroes and the two pokemon turned around and saw Lucian much to their shock.

"That's Lucian of the Elite Four?!"They said in unison.

"Right, hello to you."Lucian responded.

"Hi my name is Ash."Ash answered.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

"My name is Dawn."Dawn introduced.

"I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise replied.

"And my name is Brock."Brock added.

Ash and his friends sit down with Lucian while drinking some tea, realizing that Trainers that win a Pokémon League Conference earn the right to enter the Champion League, where they will battle the Elite Four and the Pokémon League Champion.

"So its true only pokemon trainers, who won in their home leagues join the Champion League, correct?"Brock asked.

"Right, if you are from Hoenn, you have to win the Hoenn League or Johto, the Johto League."Lucian explained. "Which brings us to the Sinnoh League. an monumental task of course, but necessary to challenge us."

"Well that might be a real battle against champions."Ash admitted.

"So win here and you won the Elite Four?"Dawn asked.

"That's right, the Sinnoh Elite Four is made with yours truly, who specializes Psychic Pokemon."Lucian stated. "Aaron, who specializes in Bug Pokemon, Bertha. a Ground Type Pokemon Specialist and Flint, who's great with Fire Types and at the top of the Elite Four is Cynthia, Master of the Champion League, but if you wish to challenge her, you have to defeat all four of us, the Elite Four."

"So Cynthia is at the very top of the top that's so cool."Denise remarked.

"Far as I'm concern that's what is all about."Ash agreed.

In an excited mood, Buizel begins to speak to Lucian much to the four heroes and Pikachu's surprise.

"Buizel stop it."Dawn stated and held Buizel's shoulders before looking at Lucian. "Sorry, but I just caught this Buizel."

"Oh that's quite all right, I think Buizel wants to battle me."Lucian admitted.

"Huh?"the Four Heroes said in unison.

Buizel began to continue talk more.

"When are you going to learn and mind your manners?"Dawn asked.

"No, its all right and I accept Buizel's challenge."Lucian replied.

"Do you think you should battle with me and Pikachu first?"Ash asked as he stood up.

"So Ash, am I correct to assume your goal and Denise's is to conquer the Sinnoh League?"Lucian asked.

"Right."Ash replied.

"I guarantee you both would look forward that battle with me immediately after you both retain your goals."Lucian stated. "But as for now, Buizel asked and I'm honouring that request."

"Huh?"Ash asked in surprise.

"He has a point Ash, we have to focus on winning eight badges before doing the other big steps, remember?"Denise reminded.

"Yeah your right."Ash agreed sheepishly.

* * *

Outside...

Buizel prepares to battle with Lucian while Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Denise watched.

"Do you mind telling us, which pokemon your going to use, Lucian?"Ash asked.

"I'll show you a pokemon that's a perfect match."Lucian replied and took out a pokeball. "Go, Bronzong!"

His pokeball opened and revealed a Psychic Type Pokemon.

"Bronzong!"

"A Bronzong?"Dawn asked quietly.

"Let's see."Ash commented as he took out his pokedex.

 _"_ _Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"One slept for over 2,000 years, until it was accidentally awakened at a construction site."_

"Now use Aqua Jet!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel goes first with Water Gun, disobeying Dawn's Aqua Jet request.

"Hey that was Water Gun!"Denise stated.

"Oh no, Buizel is still not doing what Dawn commanded."Brock commented.

"Bronzong, Iron Defence!"Lucian ordered.

Bronzong's Iron Defense nullifies the water type attack.

"Now this time I want you to use Aqua Jet!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel proceeds to fire SonicBoom.

"Sonic Boom!"Ash said in shock.

"Why is Buizel doing this?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"Iron Defence again!"Lucian ordered.

Bronzong uses Iron Defence to stop Buizel's attack.

"Let's wrap this up, Bronzong, Gyro Ball, go!"Lucian ordered.

Bronzong charges with Gyro Ball.

"Quick Buizel, dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

But Buizel to dodge, but he proceeds to meet the attack head on with Aqua Jet.

Bronzong easily overpowers Buizel, knocking him down.

"Oh no!"Dawn panicked.

Buizel then immediately gets up on its feet.

"Amazing, Buizel took Bronzong's Gyro Ball and still got back right up."Lucian said. "All Bronzong, time for Flash Cannon."

"Flash Cannon?"Dawn asked in confusion.

Bronzong then begins rotating and charging power.

"Flash Cannon is strong."Brock admitted.

"Yeah, but so is that Bronzong its self."Denise added worriedly.

"You and me both."Ash agreed.

"Fire!"Lucian ordered.

Bronzong fired Flash Cannon at Buizel.

"Dodge it, Buizel!"Dawn ordered.

However Buizel tries to stop it with Water Gun, but it fails and the blast knocks Buizel against a tree before letting him fall to the ground.

"Buizel are you okay?"Dawn asked.

The Water Type struggles to get up, but it falls to the ground knocked out.

"Whoa, tough brick."Ash said sadly.

"I'm terribly sorry."Lucian admitted. "I have seem to have gotten a bit carried away by Buizel's fighting spirit, please go and see Nurse Joy."

"We will."Dawn responded.

"Until we meet again."Lucian stated with a bow before walking away.

"Not either of Buizel's attacks made any contact at all."Brock commented.

"I know, the Elite Four are sure tough."Ash agreed.

"But I have a feeling beating all of them won't be a piece of cake that's for sure."Denise added.

* * *

Back inside...

Nurse Joy finishes treating Buizel causing the Water Type to open its eyes

"Buizel."Dawn said with a smile.

"I think it should be fine now."Nurse Joy assured.

"Awsome Buizel."Ash admitted.

"That was a great battle."Brock remarked.

Buizel then got off the bed and walks in front of a wall feeling sad for losing a battle for the first time.

"I guess losing was a big shot after all."Dawn said sadly.

"Well that looks like it."Denise agreed.

"Back in the river, Buizel was unbeatable."Ash commented.

Pikachu tries to comfort Buizel, but doesn't get a success.

"Wow this is bad."Ash admitted sadly.

"Well, I think I have just the thing, a nice bowl of soup to cheer it right up."Nurse Joy admitted kindly.

"Dear Nurse Joy there is no doubt that you have just the thing!"Brock flirted and bends down. "See the combination of your beauty and cooking skills makes me knock out cold!"

But then Croagunk knocks him out cold and as he drags him away, the Poison Type briefly stares at Buizel, but the lack of fighting spirit sends him away.

"When you get stared down at Croagunk and nothing happens, its gotta be serious."Denise commented.

"I guess I shouldn't have Buizel battle one of the Elite Four."Dawn said.

"I know!"Ash said with a sudden smile.

* * *

Outside...

"All right, nothing but the great outdoors to cheer you right up!"Ash remarked.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Buizel, I heard there is a gigantic river, why don't we all go for a swim?"Ash suggested.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

Buizel doesn't reply and continues to look down in sadness.

"I was sure that would work."Ash said in confusion.

"Pika."Pikachu replied sadly.

"Hello, everyone."

The four heroes turned their heads and saw Lucian.

"I thought I would find you all out here."Lucian admitted.

"Hey Lucian."Denise greeted.

"Look there."Dawn suggested. "Buizel hasn't been the same since we lost our battle."

"Then its time, a very important time."Lucian replied.

"What do you mean?"Dawn asked.

"Buizel is standing in a cross road and needs to make its choice, the choice of exactly what to do with defeat and to continue to love to battle like before."Lucian explained. "Or not..."

Suddenly, a steel cage envelops Buizel and takes him away as Team Rocket shows up in their balloon.

"Now what's going on?!"Lucian questioned.

Team Rocket began to recite their motto.

"Listen is that a voice of one of the Elite Four I hear?"

"Your really listening to three is that clear?"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain."

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything is worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Meowth that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Team Rocket!"the Four Heroes said in unison.

"What are you going to do with Buizel?"Lucian questioned.

"Where is that Elite brain?"Jessie asked.

"We were going to give Bronzong to the boss."James admitted.

"But Buizel would give us much more pay to the boss!"Meowth remarked.

"Normally I would get upset with people like you, but I'm not."Lucian replied.

"I'll save you Buizel!"Ash stated holding a pokeball.

"Me too!"Dawn agreed.

"Me three!"Denise added.

"Now hold on this may be the chance that Buizel must've been waiting for."Lucian admitted.

"I'm not sure what you mean."Dawn commented.

Buizel jumps up and proceeds to fire Sonic Boom at the cage.

It appears to fail at first, but Buizel keeps firing.

"That's it keep firing."Jessie said with an evil smirk.

"We've got this cage thanks to trading James bottle collection."Meowth remarked.

"A sacrifice worth the price."James added.

"Buizel, knock it off, you can do it!"Dawn called out.

With Dawn's encouragement, the attacks intensify until the cage shatters.

"What our money?!"Team Rocket said in shock.

Buizel jumps down as Team Rocket touches down their air balloon.

"Yeah you did it!"Dawn said happily.

"Good job."Denise agreed.

"Why darken our future?!"Jessie questioned angrily.

"Your expecting to sell our balloon to a stupid bank?"Meowth asked.

"No way!"James stated.

"Quick Dustox, come on out!"Jessie said.

"You too, Carnivine!"James commented.

Buizel smiles and prepares to battle.

"Great Buizel, let's go!"Dawn encouraged.

"Hold on Dawn."Lucian stated. "I'll do the honour."

He then steps forward and stood behind Buizel.

"Okay."Dawn said quietly.

"Now Dustox use Tackle!"Jessie ordered.

"Carnivine, quick use Bite!"James ordered.

Dustox and Carnivine move to attack Buizel.

"Quick Buizel, dodge it!"Dawn stated.

"There is no need for that."Lucian admitted.

"Huh?"Dawn said in confusion.

"Buizel, Water Gun, let's go!"Lucian ordered.

Buizel knock both Pokémon back with Water Gun.

The four heroes and Pikachu were amazed that Buizel was obeying Lucian.

"Buizel just did what Lucian said!"Ash commented.

"Dustox use Psybeam!"Jessie ordered.

"Bullet Seed!"James ordered.

Dustox fired Psybeam while Carnivine used Bullet Seed.

Buizel quickly dodged the two attacks.

"All right, Buizel use Sonic Boom!"Lucian ordered.

Buizel use Sonic Boom and the attack knocks out Carnivine.

"Now use Aqua Jet!"Lucian ordered.

Buizel then uses Aqua Jet to knock out Dustox shocking Team Rocket.

"Dawn, see how this works?"Lucian ordered. "Buizel has its own unique style and its own rhythm, a trainer's task is to discover that style and help the pokemon develop it."

"I'm really started to get it."Dawn responded.

"All right, Buizel finish with Water Gun!"Lucian ordered.

Buizel fires Water Gun at Team Rocket to send them blasting off.

"I don't need to be a spoiled sport, but you promised my bottle cups back with interest."James reminded.

"I lied."Jessie replied.

"Funny about that answer."Meowth said.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"Wow, Buizel you were awsome!"Dawn remarked.

Buizel then walked to Lucian and spoke to him.

"You don't wanna battle Lucian again do you?"Dawn asked.

"I love to."Lucian answered and looked at Dawn. "Dawn, may I?"

"Sure."Dawn responded with a smile.

With Dawn's consent, Buizel once again duels against Bronzong.

"I'll use Bronzong again, use Gyro Ball!"Lucian ordered.

Brozong began to spin and charge towards Buizel.

"Quick Buziel, dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel obeys Dawn's request to dodge the attack.

"Yeah, Buizel is now listening to Dawn!"Ash remarked.

"Now use Aqua Jet!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel then used Aqua Jet to charge towards Bronzong.

"Iron Defence!"Lucian ordered.

Iron Defense stops the water type attack, but the attack causes Bronzong to spin.

"Those two are in perfect sink!"Brock admitted.

"That's awsome!"Denise said happily.

"Now let's use Water Gun!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel fires Water Gun at Bronzong.

"Iron Defence!"Lucian ordered.

Bronzong uses Iron Defence to stop the attack.

"All right, Buizel keep it up."Dawn said with a smile.

"Bronzong, return."Lucian stated and returned the Psychic Pokemon in its pokeball.

"Huh, why?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"I think that's just enough."Lucian stated. "So though I can't say you were perfect, but you worked with your Buizel much better than before."

"Geez thanks."Dawn said quietly.

"I know you two will become stronger in the future."Lucian commented. "I'll look forward to see you again, farewell."

He then walked away as Brock, Ash and Denise walked up to Dawn and Buizel.

"Thank you so much, Lucian."Dawn remarked with a bow.

"Wow, what an amazing Elite and a great guy."Brock admitted.

"One of these days, I'm gonna battle Lucian."Ash remarked with a confident smirk.

"That's the spirit since we're both ready for number two."Denise stated with a smile.

"You bet, but we're both going to get those second badges!"Ash agreed.

Pikachu smirked and nodded. "Pikachu!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	36. A Secret Sphere of Influence!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 36:** **A Secret Sphere of** **Influence** **!**

Ash and his friends finally arrive in Eterna City.

But on their way to the Pokémon Gym, they hear the alarm going off at the Eterna Historical Museum and the Eterna City Officer Jenny and her Stunky were summoned to investigate.

The Adamant Orb has been stolen and Jessie, James and Meowth (disguised as a Sunflora) of Team Rocket were the wrongdoers behind the theft.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Denise arrive to confront the robbers.

"The Adamant Orb Legendary don't you forget."the Female Thief said with a smirk.

"Like us!"the Male Thief added.

"Wobbuffet!"

Then Officer Jenny and her Stunky arrived to the scene.

"You won't have it for long!"Officer Jenny stated.

"But you will!"Brock said lovingly.

"Stunky are you ready?"Officer Jenny asked.

Stunky nodded and lifted up its tail.

"Wow, Eterna City's Officer Jenny has a Stunky, huh?"Ash said in surprise.

He then took out his Pokedex.

 _"Stunky, the Skunk Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It protects itself by spraying a foul smelling liquid from its hindquarters which lasts for twenty-four hours."_

"It can't smell any worse like you twerps!"the Female Thief commented. "Go Seviper!"

Seviper comes out and use Haze distracting the four heroes and Officer Jenny.

"Quick lock the doors, we can't let them escape!"Officer Jenny reminded.

The Crooks disappear, but the exits lock off.

Then more Police officers rush to the scene of the crime.

"Sir, we came in after the thieves finished breaking in and stealing the Orb."Dawn explained.

"If only we came a little bit sooner."Denise admitted with a small frown.

"Now don't worry, thanks to your quick reflective, we locked the doors and they are not going anywhere."the Police Man assured.

"I can't believe it!"

The four heroes turned around and saw Gardenia among the crowd.

"Those crooks were using Grass Type Pokemon huh?"Gardenia said angrily. "They got some nerve those jerks!"

"Gardenia!"Ash called out happily.

Gardenia smiled seeing the four heroes again.

"Hey nice to see you."She said kindly.

"And you!"Brock added lovingly. "Your like the green grass of home your love of grass types pokemon knocks me out every time I think of you!"

Croagunk then Poison Jabs him causing him to get knock out.

"Like Croagunk does."Brock added weakly.

Croagunk then drags the Pokemon Breeder away.

The heroes then explained to Gardenia that they found the Enchanted Honey after a few events.

"That's great, I'm so glad you found the Enchanted Honey after all."Gardenia said with a smile. "What better to follow that than a mystery, oh the shame using Grass Type Pokemon is such a hateful crime."

The four heroes chuckled nervously at her statement.

"Excuse me."Officer Jenny said. "I just found suspect Number 1 and he calls himself a Pokemon Trainer and Coodinator, but I don't buy it at all."

The four heroes then notice her suspect was Nando.

"Nando?!"Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock said in surprise.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu whispered.

The four heroes rushed to the man quickly.

"Its been a while hasn't?"Nando responded.

"Roselia."Roselia said gently.

"What are you doing here?"Ash asked.

"I was studying Sinnoh's magnificent history in the Museum when suddenly the alarm bell sounded and I found myself surrounded by the police."Nando explained. "Sunflora became frightened and ran off then in a blink in a eye, I found myself standing in front of you."

"Sunflora wasn't frightened, you just let it escape."Officer Jenny commented.

"But we are guilty of nothing."Nando added playing his harp.

"Your song is full of guilt."Officer Jenny stated.

"Hey, I know you challenged my Gym the other day!"Gardenia admitted.

"And I'm grateful for the fine match."Nando responded.

"You battled him?"Ash said in surprise.

"We had a battle the other day and it was awsome."Gardenia said sweetly. "And I was thrilled to give his match."

"You did?"Ash asked.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you, I took great care of the Eterna Gym you see."Gardenia explained and winked. "That's what Gym Leaders do."

"Gym Leader?!"Ash, Dawn and Brock said in shock.

"I guess my suspicions were correct about the way you battled Ash."Denise remarked.

"Well that's still cool since you were so strong."Ash admitted.

"And its great you took a Gym Battle, Nando."Brock added.

"Thanks and its my very first gym badge."Nando explained. "And a very excited time too."

"Have you been in any contests yet?"Denise asked.

"Yes, I have received my very first ribbon just the other day."Nando responded.

"Awsome, the Floaroma Contest is where I won my very first."Dawn said kindly.

"And I won my first ribbon in the Jubilife Contest."Denise admitted sweetly.

Then Officer Jenny blew her whistle earning everyone's attention.

"You stop this right now!"Officer Jenny demanded. "This is serious and why aren't you doing your job as a Gym Leader?"

"You see when I get a small break sometimes, I love to get out of the Gym for a while."Gardenia answered.

"And I came to challenge the Eterna Gym before."Ash added.

"Same with me, but nobody was there."Denise admitted.

"So we decided to come here before the Gym Leader would return."Brock explained.

"Oops, sorry guys."Gardenia said shyly.

Then Officer Jenny blew her whistle.

"All of you stop changing the subject!"She reminded.

"Okay sorry, but we're telling you Officer Jenny that Nando is no thief!"Ash stated.

"Yeah, but besides there were two thieves."Dawn said.

"And they were both in disguise."Denise commented.

"I would usually agree with everything you say Officer Jenny, but I have to agree with Ash this time."Brock explained.

"No one, who loves grass type pokemon could be a crook!"Gardenia agreed.

"Look at this."Officer Jenny stated and took out a picture of a Sunflora stealing the orb. "This was taken by security."

"Sunflora?!"Ash said in shock.

"Whoa is that for real?!"Gardenia asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid this is all the evidence I need."Officer Jenny admitted.

"I have an objection!"

Then an Officer Jenny wearing a different outfit appeared and went passed the crowd.

"Jenny, whoa?!"Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise said in surprise.

"Oh my now there are two of them."Gardenia admitted.

"There's more here than meets the eye."the Second Jenny said. "See all trainers Sunflora's need to be investigated not just one of them."

"Just where are you from any way?"Officer Jenny asked.

"I'm the Officer Jenny from Viridian City, I came here to visit since today is my day off."the Second Jenny explained.

"Oh your from the City of Evergreen?"Denise asked. _  
_

"Viridian City?"Ash said with a smile."That takes me back."

"You have no authority here, so please keep your opinions to yourself."Officer Jenny stated.

"Come on, there's something I can do to help you out."the Second Jenny suggested.

"No, we're just fine, the museum has been secured so all possible suspects are locked inside."Officer Jenny commented. "Its only a matter of time to capture the thief who stole the Adamant Orb."

"You sure are confident."the Second Jenny admitted.

"And its enough for a Viridian woman to get in my way."Officer Jenny added.

The two Jennys glared at each other making a sense of spark.

"Scary."Dawn said nervously.

"You got that right."Denise agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"Its been said that the Adamant Orb can magnify the power of the Legendary Pokemon Dialga."the Second Jenny explained.

"Legendary Pokemon?"Ash asked.

"Yeah there was a huge statue in the museum."Dawn reminded.

"Right, Dialga is the Pokemon that control time and Palkia is the Pokemon that control space."Denise added.

"According to legend Dialga and Palkia formed the Sinnoh Region long ago and there are countless ancient tribes devoted to the two of them that are scattered all over Sinnoh."Gardenia explained. "We know the Adamant Orb are one of those shrines."

"Me and Denise have read that in the Book of Legends."Dawn admitted. "They said the whole world was formed by those two."

"The world was formed by pokemon?"Ash asked in surprise.

The Twins responded with nods.

"So where did the Pokemon come from?"Brock asked.

"Well that's a good question."Denise said.

"The World I think."Gardenia replied. "By learning about pokemon all that we have its like learning about you and me like men."

"Wow that was beautiful poetry!"Brock remarked.

"Of course, you've been with Nando right?"Dawn suggested.

Gardenia blushed shyly and smiled. "Well I am a Gym Leader."

"If that shrine is that important, we have to get it back!"Dawn stated with a smile holding out her pokeballs.

"Your right and help Nando too!"Ash agreed taking his three pokeballs. "And find the real crooks."

"I love your thinking."Denise commented taking out her own pokeballs.

"Sunflora is our best shot."the Second Jenny admitted.

"Oh the arrows of choosing justice and true love!"Brock complained.

Croagunk stood behind his trainer.

"What's with Brock?"Gardenia asked in confusion.

"Just getting used of little pain."Dawn responded nervously.

"All right, come on out you guys!"Ash stated.

Aipom, Staravia and Turtwig came out of their pokeballs.

"Okay you guys too!"Dawn said.

Her pokeballs opened and Piplup, Pachirisu, Buizel and Buneary appear.

"All right, same with all of you!"Denise commented sweetly.

Her pokeballs opened causing Grotle, Eevee, Luxio, Ralts, Hoot Hoot and Drifloon to appear.

"Lets go and look for that Sunflora!"Ash suggested.

All Pokemon responded in agreement.

Nando's Sunflora was walking around the museum.

Two Security Guards spot Sunflora, but the Grass Type Leech Seeds them.

Sunflora soon runs into Aipom and Turtwig and seeds them, too.

Sunflora quickly ducks into the vents causing Drifloon to notice and she quickly followed after her.

Ash and the two sisters find Aipom and Turtwig seeded.

"Turtwig!"Ash called out. "Aipom!"

"That's Leech Seed."Dawn said.

"So that means Sunflora must be near."Denise suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Drifloon along with Pikachu and Piplup have caught Sunflora, but Sunflora tells them the Sunflora in the room Team Rocket is in, was really Meowth in disguise.

When Team Rocket removes their disguises and replace them with new ones, they realize Sunflora was right!

Piplup decides to attack, but Drifloon prevents the Penguin Pokemon from doing so.

Pikachu runs back to tell Ash.

Piplup uses Peck to break the vent and the three of them come out to comfort Team Rocket.

"That Sunflora is the real deal!"Meowth said in shock.

"Will I say, what are you doing here?"Jessie questioned.

Piplup and Drifloon gave her a response.

"Cacnea!"James stated.

Cacnea came out of his pokeball and hugged his trainer.

"Enough and just use Pin Missile!"James stated.

Cacnea attacks the three Pkemon with Pin Missile.

Drifloon quickly uses Thunderbolt to destroy the Pin Missiles.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Pikachu was leading Ash and his friends to the Crooks.

Team Rocket, still in disguise walks past them while trying to act nonchalant.

Then Drifloon, Sunflora and Piplup arrived in front of the heroes.

"Piplup?"Dawn asked.

"Oh Drifloon there you are."Denise said with a smile.

"That's Nando's Sunflora, I'm sure of it."Gardenia suggested looking down at Sunflora.

Sunflora attacks Team Rocket with Cut causing their disguises to fall off.

"And now we know where the Adamant Orb is!"Gardenia added.

"You ruined my costume!"Meowth complained.

Wobbuffet quickly caught the Adamant Orb.

"Wobbuffet to the save!"James and Jessie said in unison.

"Team Rocket!"the four heroes shouted with a frown.

Meowth began to place back his Sunflora costume.

"Excuse me, but putting on a disguise makes you look dumber in it!"James stated.

"Its what I do best."Meowth replied.

"Well not for long!"Jessie reminded.

"Nando's Sunflora is no criminal!"Gardenia admitted.

"Yeah, but Team Rocket sure is!"Ash stated.

Team Rocket then began their motto.

"Listen is that a sound of a twerp I hear?"

"I hear it real clear."

"On the Wind!"

"The stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pain."

"Dashing hope and putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything is worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Meowth that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"That's not the same motto from Viridian City."the Second Jenny said.

"Hey, stop living in the past."Jessie replied with a smile.

"Sometimes you gotta let go."James commented and accidentally dropped the Adamant Orb.

Luckily Meowth quickly caught it.

"Sometimes you have to shut up."He stated.

"You thieves give back the Adamant Orb right now!"Denise demanded.

"You have no idea of its real work."the Second Jenny responded.

"Well that's history since its for cash."Jessie answered.

"We refused and we were hired from fashionable fans of Team Rocket to steal for his collections of rocks."James admitted.

"Who would do that?"the Second Jenny questioned with a frown.

"That's it!"Ash stated. "Don't let them get away!"

All the Pokemon including Brock's Sudowoodo and minus Croagunk surround Team Rocket.

"Okay Turtwig you too!"Gardenia commented.

Her Turtwig came out and stood next Grotle while Ash's Turtwig was on the other side.

"Well then we will fight Grass with Grass."James commented with a smirk. "Carnivine, Cacnea go!"

The two pokemons hug their trainer much to his annoyance.

"Wow their awsome, I love them!"Gardenia said lovingly.

"Love them?"Dawn questioned. "Battle them!"

"Hold on you wouldn't want to harm the Adamant Orb since diamonds are a girl's best friend?"Jessie questioned holding the Adamant Orb.

"Great now what do we do?"Denise asked.

"We can't attack them directly."Brock said.

"Wish we could call the Eterna City's Jenny."the Second Jenny stated.

"You just did."

The Heroes turned around and saw Officer Jenny rushing to the scene with her Stunky.

"I was completely wrong about you, I hope you'll forgive me."Officer Jenny said.

The Second Jenny simply smiled in response.

"I don't care if there are hundreds of Jennys."Meowth admitted with a smirk.

"Besides what harm can they do?"James questioned.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"I guess you don't know about my Stunky, ready?"Officer Jenny asked. "Let's go!"

Stunky sprays Team Rocket filling the room with its Stench.

This caused everyone to cover their noses.

The orb suddenly falls out of Jessie's hands.

"The Orb!"Denise panicked.

"Leaf storm, Turtwig!"Gardenia ordered.

Her Turtwig quickly responds with a Leaf Storm and the Orb lands in Gardenia's hands.

"Bad smell, but great catch."Gardenia remarked.

Turtwig smiled at its trainer.

"I guess Gardenia is one serious Gym Leader!"Ash said.

"Well that's no surprise."Denise admitted while covering her nose.

"All right give up!"Officer Jenny demanded.

"Its over!"the Second Jenny added.

Team Rocket makes a run for it while the Pokémon surrounding them are holding their noses, but the cops who were surrounding the museum have them cornered.

The stink starts to spread outside the museum, forcing the cops to cover their noses and thus allowing Team Rocket to escape.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they ran out of sight.

The heroes and the rest came outside the museum.

"They're gone!"Ash said.

"Don't forget to wash with Soap!"Dawn called out.

"Yeah except more baths will need to be taken!"Denise added.

"Well, we may have over done it this time."Officer Jenny said.

"Over done it?"the Second Jenny asked with a smile. "That's what us Jenny always do!"

Officer Jenny laughed at her statement.

"That's more like it, beautiful Jennys best of friends."Brock admitted with a smile.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Everyone outside was happy that the Adamant Orb was returned.

"Nando thank you for all your help."Officer Jenny said.

"Your welcome, my pleasure."Nando answered. "I'm just glad the Adamant Orb is safe, Eterna City is my thing and especially its past."

"Nando is the Legend of Dialga and Palkia really true?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"In the beginning there was only an orb of chaos, but in that heart of that chaos all things become one."Nando explained. "Then the original one summoned two beings, time began to spin and space began to expand then the original formed into three more beings, matter was born by the first two and the reunion of the next three, our world was small and the original one fell into deep sleep, this is the Legend that has been handed out since ancient time."

"Sorry, but I don't get it."Ash admitted awkwardly.

"Me neither is all, but mysterious."Dawn agreed.

"I guess we'll discover it sooner or later."Denise stated.

"That's correct Denise, one day you'll fully understand that all people are walking side by side with the worlds pokemon like young ones like yourselves."Nando assured.

"I get that."Dawn responded.

"Same with me."Denise answered kindly.

"Makes sense to me."Gardenia replied and placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Me too."Ash added.

"Sorry about today, why don't you two get your pokemon ready and then come see me, I'll be there."Gardenia stated.

"That's good and we're both gonna get that second badge."Ash admitted confidently.

"Pika pika."Pikachu responded.

"You said it Ash."Denise replied with a smirk.

The two high fived and smiled at each other.

"I still wonder who hired Team Rocket to steal the Adamant Orb."the Second Jenny commented and folded her arms. "I guess the case is still open."

"Hey hold on what about the other Team Rocket members?"Brock asked.

"Or maybe a Pokemon Hunter?"Officer Jenny suggested.

"I guess or maybe something worse."the Second Jenny stated.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Absorb, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	37. The Grass Menagerie!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 37:** **The Grass Menagerie!**

The four heroes arrive at the Eterna Gym for Denise's second Sinnoh Gym battle.

"Amazing, everywhere you look in the Eterna Gym there's grass and trees."Dawn remarked.

"Well, you couldn't find a better place for Grass Type Pokemon."Brock admitted.

"Of course and you know that's what Gym Leader Gardenia is all about."Yoko said.

Nuzleaf nodded. "Nuzleaf."

"Hey Denise."

The four heroes and Yoko turned around and saw Gardenia approaching.

"Welcome to the Eterna Gym, today is the day for our battle, let's make it a battle to remember."Gardenia commented.

"You bet and I'm gonna come out here with my second badge like Ash did!"Denise replied confidently.

Then the Gym Battle of Gardenia and Denise began while Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Dawn watched.

"The Eterna Gym Battle between Denise the Challenger and Gardenia the Gym Leader will now begin!"Yoko announced. "Three Pokemon will be used and the Challenge is over when one side's pokemon aren't able to battle further more only the Challenger will only aloud to substitute pokemon during the battle, all right let the battle begin!"

"Okay Cherubi, let's go!"Gardenia stated.

Her pokeball opened and Cherubi came out.

"Cherubi!"

"All right Ralts, your on!"Denise commented.

Her Pokeball opened and Ralts came out.

"Ralts!"

"That looks like a good advantage to me."Dawn admitted.

"Yeah since Ralts is a Psychic Type."Ash agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu said with a smile.

"Okay Denise you got the honor."Gardenia stated.

"With Pleasure, Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Ralts send colour leaves towards Cherubi.

"Dodge it quick!"Gardenia ordered.

Cherubi quickly dodged the attack.

"Use Confusion!"Denise ordered.

Ralts sends an telekinetic force to Cherubi, but the Grass Type dodged the attack.

"Wow that Cherubi got speed."Denise said quietly.

"Watch what happens with the Sun."Gardenia stated with a smirk. "The brighter the sun, the faster the Cherubi gets."

"Huh?"Ash said in confusion.

"Is that true?"Dawn asked.

"Its a special ability that Cherubi can use called Chlorophyll."Brock explained.

"The perfect move on a Sunny Day, Solar Beam!"Gardenia ordered.

Cherubi fired Solar Beam at Ralts.

"Quick Ralts, dodge it!"Denise ordered.

Ralts quickly dodged the Grass Type Attack and leaped up into the air.

 _"I guess now Solar Beam will take a while to charge up now."_ Denise thought confidently. "Use Psychic!"

Ralts send a strong telekinetic force to Cherubi.

"Solar Beam!"Gardenia ordered with a smirk.

Cherubi fired Solar Beam causing the telekinetic force to get destroyed much to Denise and Ralt's shock.

Ralts then got hit by the Solar Beam causing her to fell on the ground.

"Ralts!"Denise said worriedly.

"Keep it up with Magical Leaf!"Gardenia ordered.

Cherubi fires glowing green leaves towards Ralts.

"Ralts, return!"Denise stated.

She took out her pokeball and returned Ralts back inside it before Magical Leaf hit her.

"Denise, you made a wise choice."Gardenia commented with a smile. "Now I know that you only use the pokemon that has the advantage against your opponent, but that's not how the story always go."

Denise bit her lip knowing she had to find another way to win.

"Well that was different."Ash said.

"And that was a close one."Dawn agreed sadly.

"Pika."Pikachu replied quietly.

"If you take that kind of speed and power then add the bright sun, you got the formula for one tough opponent."Brock admitted.

"Okay Hoot Hoot, it's now your turn!"Denise stated.

She threw out her pokeball and the Flying Type came out.

"Hoot Hoot!"

"Just because you keep using a pokemon with the right match up that doesn't mean your going to win."Gardenia reminded. "All Cherubi use Solar Beam!"

Cherubi fired Solar Beam at Hoot Hoot.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot dodges the attack and flies towards Cherubi.

"Dodge it!"Gardenia ordered.

Cherubi did a big leap as Hoot Hoot flew passed it.

"Okay, Solar Beam once more!"Gardenia ordered.

Cherubi tries to use Solar Beam, but the quick charge fails as clouds now obscure the sun.

"Oh no, the sun!"Gardenia said worriedly.

"Now Sun Beam is going to take longer for Cherubi to charge."Brock explained with a smile.

"Well, you can't trust the weather right?"Gardenia asked with a smirk. "Cherubi, switch to Magical Leaf!"

Cherubi fires glowing leaves towards Hoot Hoot.

"Quick Hoot Hoot fly straight up in the sky!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot flies up in the sky with the Magical Leaves following after him, but as he flew higher the leaves disappeared.

"Yeah, Hoot Hoot now has the chance!"Ash remarked.

"Hurry and give an attack, Denise!"Dawn suggested.

"Okay, Hoot Hoot fly down very slowly!"Denise ordered with a smile.

Gardenia and Cherubi became confused at her order.

Hoot Hoot slowly flew down from the sky.

"Now use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot's beak glowed white as he came down.

"Cherubi dodge it and go for the counter."Gardenia commented.

Hoot Hoot lines up with the sunlight, which returns intensely and blinds Cherubi, rendering it vulnerable to the attack.

The Flying Type sends Cherubi flying in the air.

"Now use Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot flies into Cherubi making it get more hurt.

"And finally use Peck Again!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot pecks Cherubi sending the Grass Type to hit the floor and faint.

"Cherubi!"Gardenia said worriedly.

"Cherubi is unable to battle, Hoot Hoot wins!"Yoko stated.

"Good job, Hoot Hoot!"Denise remarked kindly.

Hoot Hoot nodded with a smile.

Gardenia returned Cherubi back in its pokeball.

"Thanks take a long rest."She said and looked at Denise. "Well Denise you did it, nice turn around with the sun too."

"Well like you said you can't trust the weather."Denise reminded.

"Oh you heard me said that from there? Good ears."Gardenia commented and threw out a pokeball. "Turtwig, your next!"

Her pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Turtwig!"

"Whoa, its Turtwig."Ash said with a small frown.

"No surprise to me."Dawn admitted.

"Yeah."Brock agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

 _"So Turtwig is now next..."_ Denise thought. "Okay Hoot Hoot use Aerial Ace!"

Turtwig dodged the attack as Hoot Hoot flew by.

"Now keep using Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered.

"And dodge every one!"Gardenia ordered with a smirk.

Hoot Hoot does multiple Aerial Ace, but Turtwig dodges them all.

"Oh no, Turtwig is too fast!"Brock stated.

"Its keep dodging!"Ash agreed.

"Denise, change it up!"Dawn suggested.

"Hoot Hoot use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot tries to use Peck on Turtwig only for the Grass Type to head towards a tree.

"Look out its a trap, Turtwig!"Gardenia protested.

Turtwig then got wedged into a tree.

"Turtwig!"Gardenia said worriedly.

"So that was the idea!"Dawn remarked.

"Turtwig is good and stuck now."Brock commented.

"That's great!"Ash said with a smile.

"Okay Hoot Hoot use Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot hits the immobilized Pokémon with Aerial Ace, sending it flying back but not knocking it out.

"Right on the tick!"Brock said.

"And super powerful too!"Dawn added.

"All right!"Ash remarked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Let's end this, Hoot Hoot use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot flies towards Turtwig with his beak glowing.

"Turtwig, Leech Seed!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig sent a seed on Hoot Hoot causing to connect and sap the Flying Type's energy shocking the four heroes.

"Use Tackle now!"Gardenia ordered with a smile.

Turtwig uses Tackle on Hoot Hoot sending the Flying Type to hit a tree and get knocked out.

"Hoot Hoot is unable to battle!"Yoko stated. "Turtwig is the winner!"

"Awsome, Turtwig!"Gardenia remarked.

"Twig."Turtwig responded with a brave look.

"Hoot Hoot lost to Turtwig too."Ash said sadly.

"To think things were going so well."Dawn admitted.

"That's why Gardenia is the leader of this Gym."Brock agreed.

Denise returned Hoot Hoot to his pokeball.

"You tried your best, Hoot Hoot."She commented kindly. "Better luck next time."

Denise then took her next pokeball.

"Okay Ralts, come on out!"She stated.

Her pokeball opened and Ralts came out.

"Ralts."

"There's no doubt, I've been waiting for this match up."Gardenia admitted. "All right, Denise ready when you are."

"I'm ready to win this once and for all."Denise replied. "Ralts use Magical Leaf!"

Ralts send magical leaves towards Turtwig.

"Dodge it and use Leaf Storm!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig dodged the attack and send a storm of leaves towards Ralts.

Ralts quickly used Psychic to lift her self up and to dodge the attack before going back down to use Double Team to surround Turtwig.

"Hey that was pretty cool."Ash commented.

"Wow, Ralts sure has speed too."Dawn remarked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a smile.

"Ralts really wants to win."Brock admitted.

"Denise you don't win a battle when running around in circles."Gardenia reminded.

"Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Ralts send magical leaves towards Turtwig.

"That's it!"Denise remarked.

"Leech Seed now!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig fired a Seed on Ralts causing her energy to get consume.

"Ralts!"Denise shouted.

Ralts was beginning to feel weak, but she kept straight up.

"Wow, your really hanging Ralts aren't you?"Gardenia asked. "But I wonder how long you will last, Turtiwg use Leaf Storm!"

Turtwig fired Leaf Storm towards Ralts.

"Quick jump and dodge it!"Denise ordered.

Ralts did a big leap to dodge the attack making Gardenia grit her teeth.

"Now use Psychic!"Denise ordered with a smile.

Ralts send a strong telekinetic force to Turtwig sending it flying and hit the floor.

"Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

"Turtwig use Tackle!"Gardenia ordered.

The two pokemon charge towards each other with their attacks causing dust to appear, but then it cleared off revealing both pokemon still standing.

But then Turtwig collapsed and fainted.

"Turtwig no!"Gardenia shouted.

"Turtwig is unable to battle!"Yoko stated. "So Ralts is the Winner!"

"Ralts you were great!"Denise said happily.

"Ralts."Ralts answered with a nod.

"Denise, I'm really impressed with the bond you have with your pokemon."Gardenia admitted. "But don't forget you still have more work to do, if you want to earn that badge."

"I know and I'll keep trying my best."Denise replied confidently.

"I'm so glad Dennie and Ralts were able to turn things around."Dawn remarked.

"Yeah, me too."Ash agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Leech Seed is still in play, but that will be a problem."Brock stated.

"Roserade, come on out!"Gardenia said.

Her pokeball opened and Roserade came out.

"Roserade!"

"Whoa, a Roserade how cool."Ash commented.

"So a Roserade showing off in late attempts huh?"Brock asked.

"It looks great!"Dawn admitted.

"Okay, Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Ralts sent magical leaves towards Roserade.

"Stun Spore."Gardenia ordered quietly.

Roserade leaps up to dodge the attack and uses its hands to scatter yellow powder on Ralts causing the Psychic Type to wince in pain as she got paralyzed.

Denise gasped in shock.

"It can use Stun Spore?!"Ash said in disbelief.

"Now use Weather Ball!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade leaps up and uses Weather Ball, which turned to a Fire-type move with the sunlight, to torch Ralts and knock her out.

"Oh no, Ralts!"Denise panicked.

"Ralts is unable to battle, Roserade is the winner!"Yoko announced.

"No way..."Ash said quietly.

"In one hit."Dawn commented.

"Weather Ball was an attack that changes with the weather and with the bright sun, its a fire time move."Brock explained.

"Whoa, it is?"Dawn asked worriedly.

"No doubt."Brock replied. "Look what it did to poor Ralts."

Denise returned Ralts back to her pokeball.

"You were amazing Ralts."She assured. "Take a long rest."

"So now we come to the final battle, but its not the end yet."Gardenia reminded.

"All right, Grotle, come on out!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and her evolved starter pokemon came out.

"Grotle!"

"Wow aren't you the cutest thing?"Gardenia remarked.

"Grotle use Heavy Slam!"Denise ordered.

Grotle charges towards Roserade.

"Roserade, Grass Knot!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade uses Grass Knot on the Grass, but Grotle carefully jumps over it causing Gardenia and Roserade to get shocked.

Grotle slams into Roserade causing the Grass and Poison Type to get back.

"Hey not bad, Roserade, Magical Leaf!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade leaps up and spins as it used Magical Leaf.

"Grotle use Solar Beam!"Denise ordered.

Grotle places his head up and absorbs light only for it to destroy the Magical Leaf, but Roserade quickly dodged the attack.

"Okay Roserade, grab Grotle!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade grabs Grotle with vines from its bouquets shocking Denise.

"Use Stun Spore!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade sent a power at Grotle causing the Grass Type to get paralyzed.

"Grotle use Bite!"Denise ordered.

Grotle tries to use bite, but Roserade simply dodges him.

"Grotle, hang in there!"Denise begged.

"Magical Leaf!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade spins and uses Magical Leaf sending Grotle to fell in front of his trainer, but goes back in his feet.

"Grotle try and close your eyes to focus before Roserade gets to attack!"Denise suggested.

Grotle closes his eyes to try and ignore the electric effect on him.

"I think this just wraps it up!"Gardenia said. "Weather Ball!"

Roserade uses another fiery Weather Ball, but Grotle uses his senses to block the attack quickly.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Grotle uses Razor Leaf at Roserade causing the Bouquet Pokemon to get damaged.

"No, Roserade!"Gardenia said worriedly.

"Roserade's Weather Ball got dodged!"Dawn said with a smile.

"That was a great move!"Ash remarked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Now Roserade use Magical Leaf!"Gardenia ordered.

Roserade did a spin and sent out magical leaves.

"Quick use Solar Beam!"Denise ordered.

Grotle absorbs energy to fire Solar Beam and it destroyed the Magical Leaves, then the beam directly hit Roserade sending it heave into a tree, breaking it in the process before slamming into a wall and fainting.

"Roserade, no!"Gardenia said.

"Roserade is unable battle!"Yoko announced. "Grotle wins, victory goes to Denise!"

"Nuzleaf!"Nuzleaf agreed.

Denise let out a happy gasp and rushed up to Grotle to hug him.

"Grotle, you did it!"She said happily. "I'm so proud of you!"

Grotle blushed. "Grotle."

"Wow, Denise won!"Ash remarked.

"That was some win."Dawn agreed.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied with a smile.

"Looks like I'll never forget this battle."Brock admitted.

* * *

Later that Evening...

The four heroes were outside the Gym with Gardenia and Yoko.

"Well Denise, I might not said it before, but you're really tough."Gardenia admitted. "I guess that's a measure of how much you love your Pokémon in recognition of that, I proudly grant you this, the Forest Badge."

She then handed the badge to Denise.

"Thank you, so much!"Denise said gratefully and lifted up her Badge in the air. "Yes, we did it, we just got the Forest Badge!"

Ralts, Hoot Hoot and Grotle cheered at their victory.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	38. One Big Happiny Family!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 38:** **One Big Happiny Family!**

The four heroes were riding their bikes on the Cycling Road.

Ash has his Pikachu in his basket, Dawn has her Piplup in her basket, Denise had her Eevee in her basket and Brock has his Pokémon Egg in his basket.

"Now that you and Denise have your second gym badges on the line now its time for the Hearthome Contest."Brock commented.

"I can't wait for that either let's ride straight to the Hearthome Gym, Double Time!"Ash remarked putting his fist up.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed happily.

"No can do, Ash,"Brock replied. "The Cycling Road ends at the town just before Hearthome City so we can't cycle all the way there."

"Well, you and Pikachu can try and cycle all the way to Hearthome City and remember all these bikes are rental unlike my poor bike."Dawn said.

"Piplup."Piplup agreed with a nod.

This caused Ash and Pikachu to sweat drop.

"You kind of fried, Dawn's bike haven't you buddy?"Ash asked. "Sorry about that."

"Pika pika."Pikachu said.

"Yeah except my bike some how got stolen the moment I caught Eevee."Denise commented and looked at Dawn. "But luckily we sent Team Rocket packing before they had the chance to catch Pikachu."

Eevee smiled. "Eevee."

The four heroes then notice a storm was about to roll in.

"It looks like its gonna rain."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu responded quietly.

Brock then notice his Pokemon Egg was glowing a little bit.

"Whoa, its starting to glow."He stated.

"That means it's gonna hatch soon!"Denise admitted in realization.

"What are we gonna do?"Dawn asked.

"I'm sure there is a Pokemon Center up ahead, so let's go for it."Brock suggested.

The Four Heroes rode their bikes to the Pokemon Center, but it looked empty.

"Hello, there?"Ash asked.

"Nurse Joy?"Brock asked holding his Pokemon Egg.

"Whoa, this place is a mess."Dawn said.

"Yeah, it looks like its been abandoned."Denise agreed.

"I wonder what happened."Brock commented.

"Hello?"Ash called out. "Is there anyone here to help us?"

"Pika?"Pikachu asked.

Then a Chansey wanders out from behind a corner, holding a bucket and mop.

"Excuse me, we have a Pokemon Egg that's ready to hatch."Denise said.

"So is Nurse Joy around?"Dawn asked.

Chansey lets out a sad sigh and turns toward the open back door.

Outside was a depressed Nurse Joy facing a tree.

Brock immediately shoves the Egg case into Ash's arms, runs to Nurse Joy and begins to flirt as usual.

"The names Brock and I'm so happy to see you."He flirted. "But of course with your ravishing beauty seeing you goes beyond going happy."

Then Croagunk appears behind him with glowing purple fingertips.

Having paid no attention, Nurse Joy sighs sadly.

"Nurse Joy?"Brock asked.

Then three trainers rushed forward.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."Ash introduced.

"Pika Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"My name is Dawn from Twinleaf Town."Dawn commented.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise added kindly.

"The Pokemon Center is my fault."Nurse Joy admitted sadly. "Its awful the whole place has become a complete disaster because it is all my fault."

The four heroes were surprised of what she just said.

"Its how it is a total mess, it's been like that ever since the Cycling Road was made."Nurse Joy stated. "I'm so embarrassed."

"I get it."Brock admitted as he stood up. "Its the Cycling Road, all those trainers keep passing you by."

"That's why no one is round."Ash added.

"But when you get down to it, it's not really your fault then, is it?"Dawn asked.

"Yes, the Center is my responsibility, I just don't have the strength to deal with it."Nurse Joy cried. "Like a child's toy that's long forgotten like the fallen brown leaves of Autumn, my Pokemon Center has been abandoned and forgotten by the rest of the world."

"Nurse Joy..."Denise said sadly.

Brock took the Pokemon Egg from Ash and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, we need you."He admitted. "Won't you please take care of our Egg, a new life, a new pokemon, please help us bring it to the world."

"But I'm just not good!"Nurse Joy stated.

"Don't say that, won't you please just help us?"Brock asked.

Nurse Joy carefully took the Egg and gasped.

"This Egg is about to hatch any minute!"She admitted.

The Four Heroes gasped in shock while Croagunk was busy poking a mushroom and then notices that it's starting to rain.

"Oh perfect timing!"Dawn mumbled.

"Let's get inside!"Ash stated.

Everyone quickly went inside before they got more wet.

* * *

A While After...

Everyone was in an exam room.

On the table sits the Egg, which had electrodes placed around its middle.

"What if it doesn't hatch, right?"Nurse Joy asked worriedly. "We'll only get one chance at this, what am I going to do?"

Chansey frowns and taps Nurse Joy on the back.

"Nurse Joy, please get a a hold of yourself."Brock reminded. "That's what Chansey is trying to say."

"Your right, there is only one person in charge of this Pokemon Center and that's me!"Nurse Joy said confidently.

"Let's help her out."Dawn suggested. "I'm sure there is something we can do."

"We're going to need a lot of clean towels and boiling water too."Brock instructed.

"Right, we'll handle the boiling water, Brock."Ash suggested.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"And we'll get the towels."Denise stated.

A Moment After, the water has finished boiling.

"Okay, we're all set."Ash stated put his hand of the handle because it was too hot. "Ow!"

The Egg is lighting up repeatedly, meaning that it's only moments before it hatches.

Chansey was monitoring some waves on a computer screen.

"How is it?"Brock asked.

Nurse Joy moves a stethoscope around the shell.

"Heartbeat and pulse are normal."She replied. "How are you?"

"Chansey, Chansey!"Chansey answered kindly.

Then the Twins arrive with a stack of white towels.

"We're back."Denise greeted.

"Hey, are these enough?"Dawn asked.

"Great that's plenty."Brock answered.

Ash was swirling the water around to cool it down some.

"The Water is great too."He added.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu agreed.

Nurse Joy turns around and sees the Egg glowing very bright.

The beams of white light appear all over the shell as the Heroes and Pikachu watched in awe.

When the light fades, a little pink pokemon opens her eyes and smiled.

"Happiny!"

Everyone gasped in excitement.

Happiny rolls over on her back but manages to right herself.

"Its a beautiful Happiny."Nurse Joy remarked as she picked up Happiny. "That's great, congratulations."

"Wow, Nurse Joy, thank you so much."Brock said gratefully and took his newly hatched pokemon.

"Aw, it's so cute!"Dawn said sweetly.

"And so carefree."Denise remarked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a smile.

"Now let's check it."Ash admitted as he took out his Pokedex.

 _"Happiny, the Playhouse Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It loves round white things, it carries a round stone in its pouch that looks like an_ _Egg and gives it to people that it likes."_

"So that's how Pokemon come to this World, what a beautiful thing to see."Dawn remarked kindly.

"Yeah."Denise agreed.

"Okay, it's time for your first bath."Brock suggested.

He placed Happiny in the tub of warm water, to which she becomes very happy and content.

"Wow, Brock your a hit."Ash admitted.

"That's right, I'm Brock, it's so great to meet you."Brock said.

"Happiny."Happiny responded with a smile.

"This Dawn, Denise and that's Ash and Pikachu, they are all my friends."Brock commented.

He gently scratches one of the round bumps on Happiny's forehead and she begins to giggle.

"Oopsy, I guess your ticklish."Brock said and picked Happiny up. "Let's get you dried."

He places a towel around Happiny before looking at Nurse Joy.

"Its because of you that Happiny was hatched safely, thank you Nurse Joy."Brock admitted.

"Oh, come on, I'm the one that supposed to be thanking all of you."Nurse Joy replied while blushing shyly.

Chansey then tapped her on the back.

"Chansey."She said.

"That's right, I have to get Happiny's food ready."Nurse Joy admitted in realization.

Then a sound came from the door causing Denise to hear and to check it out, but no one was there.

"Strange, I thought I heard something."She commented.

Brock feeds Happiny a spoonful of baby food, which causes her to smile.

"Is it that good?"Brock asked. "Nurse Joy and Chansey made it just for you."

Then Happiny begins to cry.

"Happiny, what's wrong?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu?"Pikachu asked.

"I think Happiny wants a stone."Brock suggested.

"Wait, a sec."Dawn said and checked out her Pokedex that showed an image of Happiny with a stone on its pouch. "You mean like this?"

"Happiny just loves putting round white stones into their pocket."Nurse Joy explained. "People said because they want to imitate Chansey."

"I'll go get you a nice stone, stay with Nurse Joy."Brock instructed.

As he's about to leave, Happiny begins crying more.

"I guess Happiny doesn't want you to leave."Denise said with a smile.

"No prob, we'll go find a stone for you."Ash suggested.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu agreed.

* * *

Outside...

Ash, Dawn and Densie roll a cart filled with white rocks up to Brock and Happiny.

"We're back!"Dawn said. "And you won't believe how many stones, we came up with."

Happiny was surprised at all the rocks as Brock looks at a few of them and finds a good enough stone.

"Great, this stone is just right, thank you guys."Brock admitted.

The three trainers and Pikachu smiled in approval.

Brock takes out a rock polisher and begins to shape the stone so it will look like an Egg.

"You see it can't be too big and it can't be too heavy."He explained. "Its gotta be smooth, so that way it can sit comfortably on Happiny's pouch and not cause any discomfort."

"That sure is an awful lot to keep in mind for a little rock."Denise remarked.

"That's what makes Brock an awsome breeder."Ash admitted. "I'm sure he would take the best stone there is."

As Brock works on the stone, Happiny toddles around and plays with Pikachu.

"Looks like those two are getting a long great."Dawn said kindly.

"Well that's nice."Denise chuckled.

"Yeah, Pikachu is the kind of pokemon that gets along with everyone."Ash commented.

Brock then finished polishing the white stone into an Oval Stone.

"Perfecto, no doubt this is it."He stated holding the rock.

Brock then walked up to Happiny.

"Happiny, the rock is done, try it out."He admitted.

Happiny jumps in delight, but then a mechanical arm reaches out and grabs her shocking the four heroes and Pikachu.

"No, Happiny!"Brock shouted.

The culprits were Team Rocket as usual.

Meowth holds the scared and crying Happiny up.

"Hey, look what we got here!"He laughed.

"Don't you crooks ever give up?!"Denise questioned.

Then Nurse Joy and Chansey rushed outside.

"Hey, who are those crooks anyway?"Nurse Joy asked.

Team Rocket then began to recite their motto.

"Listen is that the voice of a Nurse I hear?"

"She is whining to me loud and clear!"

"Floating on the Wind!"

"The Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing complete chaos and a brick neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A Rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth will that's a name!"

"Putting all you do gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"We've got a Happiny and its as fresh as you can get!"Meowth remarked.

"Ready to be raised and I on health care, a classic nurse to batten my purse."Jessie added.

"Well that's a wonderful idea."Nurse Joy commented.

"And then we will start off our own Team Rocket Pokemon Center, specializing and stealing Pokemon before selling them!"James stated with a smirk.

"Hold it!"Nurse Joy said angrily. "I don't think that's such a good idea now!"

"Well make up your mind, your making my head explode!"Jessie giggled.

"Well, stop it right or your really going to get!"Dawn warned.

"Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu prepared to fire Thunderbolt.

"My Dear Dustox, Poison Sting!"Jessie said.

Dustox fired Poison Sting at the heroes making sand pile over them.

"Like it?"Team Rocket asked. "Well that's all you get!"

"They make me so angry, but they will not get away with this!"Brock stated.

"Come on, we can't let them have Happiny!"Denise reminded.

The Heroes then began to run after the Balloon.

"Happiny!"Brock called out. "Happiny!"

"Cacnea, I need your Sandstorm!"James stated.

Cacnea came out and hugged his trainer.

"This is not the time for hugs!"James complained.

Cacnea then used Sandstorm causing the trainers to lose Team Rocket's balloon.

"Quick Staravia, use Whirlwind!"Ash stated.

Staravia comes out uses Whirlwind to blow the sandstorm away.

"Okay, go look for Team Rocket now!"Ash ordered.

Staravia nodded and took off in the sky.

"This whole mess is totally my fault."Nurse Joy said sadly and sat down. "Happiny is in trouble because I was so weak."

"No way Nurse Joy, Team Rocket did this not you."Ash reminded.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Please try and cheer up, Nurse Joy."Dawn begged.

"Chansey."Chansey said sadly.

"I can't I'm a complete failure and that's that."Nurse Joy replied.

A Weedle and Starly stumble from behind a bush and fall over.

"Oh, what happened to these cuties?"Denise asked.

"They must've got hurt by the Sandstorm attack."Ash suggested.

"You know Nurse Joy, they're counting on you."Brock admitted. "These Forest Pokemon need your help, but who knows what would happen without your help."

"You think so?"Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes and all though, it can't be much I can help you in anyway I can."Brock replied.

Chansey then handed Nurse Joy her Nursing Box.

"Your right."Nurse Joy replied. "I got some sick pokemon to heal."

"Right!"Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

Staravia flies overhead and sees Team Rocket before rushing back where it came from.

Nurse Joy and Brock are finished fixing up Weedle and Starly.

"There you go you should all be better now."Nurse Joy admitted.

Starly and Weedle smile happily.

"That's great, Nurse Joy."Dawn admitted.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"You know there must be lot of pokemon around here that need help and that means they need you."Brock said.

"Chansey!"Chansey remarked happily.

"Wow, they need me."Nurse Joy responded and stood up. "Your right, it's time for me to stop whining and start helping!"

Staravia calls out and comes back to the heroes.

"Staravia!"Ash said.

"It must have found Team Rocket."Denise suggested with a frown.

Ash and everyone else follow Staravia until they arrived where Team Rocket and Happiny were.

"There they are!"Brock stated.

Happiny cheers in delight seeing them.

"Well, well, if it isn't Nurse no gal."Jessie commented with a smirk.

"Trying and making off with a newly hatched Happiny from my center is an unforgivable act!"Nurse Joy stated.

"Excuse me that wasn't no act."Jessie replied.

"Yeah, this is a reality show."Meowth added.

"Cacnea, let's go!"James stated.

His Pokeball opened and Cacnea came out, but this time James dodged his hug.

"Pin Missile now!"James ordered.

Cacnea fires Pin Missile at Chansey.

"Chansey use Egg Bomb!"Nurse Joy ordered.

Chansey counters the Grass Type attack with Egg Bomb and then it hits Cacnea sending it flying in the sky.

"Seviper!"Jessie said.

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Sudowoodo, Double-Edge!"Brock stated.

Sudowoodo came out and used Double-Edge on Seviper.

"Now Cacnea use Needle Arm!"James ordered.

Cacnea uses Needle Arm on Sudowoodo.

He was hurled back and knocks into Brock, and he falls over.

Happiny gets worried and toddles to Brock, but Wobbuffet, Meowth and Mime Jr. block her.

"Seviper finish off with Poison Tail!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper is about to use Poison Tail to finish off the battle.

Happiny knocks the three Pokémon out of her way as if they were bowling pins and she was the ball.

Seviper was about to attack when it is stopped by something.

It turns around and sees Happiny grabbing its tail.

She flings it back the other way, knocking Team Rocket over.

"Incredible!"Denise remarked.

"Check it out!"Dawn said with a smile.

"When did Happiny learn to pump up?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

Happiny jumped into Brock's arms.

"All right, your okay!"Brock commented.

"Happiny!"Happiny said with a smile.

"Your not going to ruin my Happiny turning into Nurse Chansey dream!"Jessie complained.

"We're gonna make sure your going to recover in our center!"Meowth agreed with a smirk.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!"James ordered.

"Seviper use Bite once more!"Jessie ordered.

Cacnea and Seviper then moved to attack.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and Team Rocket blasts off again.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"Finally, here you go."Brock said with a smile. "Hope you like it."

Happiny toddles over and puts the stone into her pouch.

She dances around happily and then takes the stone out of her pouch and holds it out to Brock.

"Huh?"Brock asked in confusion.

"I see, Happiny is just thanking you for such a great stone."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

Brock thanks Happiny, then stretches her pouch out a bit and plops the stone back in.

"Whoa are we going to have fun, up we go!"He stated as he holds her up high.

Happiny hops out of Brock's hands and lifts him up by the foot shocking the others.

She bounces him up and down a few times and then tosses him up several feet into the air.

He lands on his head and Happiny looked a bit questioning.

Brock then takes out a pokeball.

"Happiny, stay with me and we will have lots of fun."Brock commented with a smile.

Happiny nodded and gets caught in the pokeball.

* * *

Afterwards...

Dawn, Chansey, Pikachu and Brock were washing the doors and windows in the Pokemon Center while Ash and Denise were mopping the floor.

"I am happy to report that the pokemon you left with me are all much better now."Nurse Joy admitted kindly.

"Hey that's great Nurse Joy, thank you so much."Ash replied.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Chansey, Chansey."Chansey said sweetly.

* * *

A Moment Later...

It was time for the four heroes and Pikachu to leave.

"Can't wait to see the Hearthome Gym."Ash commented.

"I'm sure it's one of the nicest Gyms in Sinnoh."Nurse Joy said.

"Great, I can't hardily wait to check it out."Ash remarked.

"And don't forget the next Ribbon is there waiting for me."Dawn admitted.

"Well, both of us."Denise corrected with a smile.

"And Nurse Joy remember one thing."Brock reminded. "Even if there aren't many people coming through, they will still need a Pokemon Center here."

"Right."Nurse Joy replied with a nod. "And I will be quite busy with the Forest Pokemon too, thanks to all of you especially you, dear Brock."

"Thanks to you, my heart sings..."Brock flirted.

Croagunk Poison Jabs Brock and knocks him out.

"My back is killing me."Brock muttered.

The four heroes then say their farewells to Nurse Joy and Chansey as they continue their journey on their bikes.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	39. Steamboat Willies!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 39:** **Steamboat Willies!**

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock stood on a cliff overlooking a large river.

"Hey, look."Dawn said pointing at something from below.

Denise and the two boys followed her gaze and they spot a large Wailord-shaped boat docked in a harbor below.

"Is that a Steamboat?"Ash asked.

"Well, it looks like it."Denise replied.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"Wow looks like one of those sight seeing boats."Brock stated looking at his boat.

"Whoa that's one of those?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Ride the river in style, enjoying our gourmet restaurant and our first class night club."Brock said. "Sounds like fun."

"Wow, I want some of that!"Dawn remarked.

"Me too, I'm totally in!"Denise agreed.

"Me three!"Ash added putting his fist up.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"And looks like the boat in on the route to Hearthome City too."Brock commented as he closed his book. "I'm starting to feel a pleasure cruise in our future."

"And it feels great!"Ash, Dawn and Denise replied in excitement.

An old man, supposed to be watching the ship, naps in a chair on the shore while Ash's group boards the ship.

"There is no one here."Ash said.

"Well, lucky us then."Denise admitted sweetly.

"Wow, look at that talk about the perfect place to party!"Dawn remarked.

"With a band."Brock added.

Pikachu runs over and plucks a string on a standup bass, making his body vibrate.

He runs upstairs to look out over the river in awe as the four heroes walked up to where he was.

"I agree with Pikachu."Dawn commented.

"Guys, come out to see this!"Ash stated.

He threw out his pokeballs and his pokemon came out.

"You, too!"Brock, Dawn and Denise agreed in unison.

They threw their pokemon up in the air causing all their pokemon to come out.

"Time for some fun!"Ash announced.

The Pokemon cheered in happiness.

Pachirisu and Happiny pick up some rings and get stuck inside them, making them fall over.

Piplup runs over and points out the rings are used for ring toss, so he throws a ring, which misses; however, Pikachu jumps up and catches the ring, then throws it onto the 100 point pole.

Grotle, Turtwig, Aipom, Pachirisu, Pikachu and Happiny applauds at Pikachu while Buneary fawns over him.

"I don't get it there should be lots of people, all over this place."Brock admitted.

"There must be someone here."Denise suggested and then notice the old man sleeping on a chair from below. "Let's ask him."

"Excuse me!"Dawn called out.

"Can I help you?"the Old Man asked.

"What time does the boat set sail?"Dawn asked.

"Oh that's easy, the steamboat leaves at noon."the Old Man replied.

"Not until noon? Man that's a long time to wait!"Ash commented.

"That's why decided to take a little bit of shut eye."the Old Man stated.

"Sorry, we woke you up."Denise apologized.

"Oh no problem at all."the Old Man assured. "Where are you and your friends going, young lady?"

"To Hearthome City, me and my sister are entering the Pokemon Contest there."Denise answered.

"And I've got a Gym Battle."Ash added.

"Excuse me, sir, would you know if there is a store around here that sells pokemon food supplies here?"Brock asked.

"Hmm, of course there is."the Old Man replied. "You just go through those woods over there and I'm sure they will have everything that you will need."

"It does?"Brock asked. "That's great, thank you."

"Hey Brock, I wanna come with you."Ash admitted.

"You can count us in too!"Dawn and Denise remarked sweetly.

"So guys..."Ash started and notice their pokemon was busy having fun with each other.

"I guess our Pokemon are busy enjoying themselves."Denise commented kindly as she watched Staravia and Hoot Hoot were flying in the sky.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"Dawn asked.

"Yeah."Ash agreed with a nod.

"Look Happiny is having a ball."Dawn remarked.

"Sure looks like that."Brock replied. "Being a Play House Pokemon, Happiny is great at intimidating others."

"I really don't want them to stop since they are having such a good time."Ash admitted.

"Hey, I am sure your pokemon will be fine."the Old Man assured. "I will stay right here, while you go shopping."

"Are you sure?"Denise asked.

"Of course, I'm sure we're not schedule to board any other passengers for a while yet."the Old Man replied.

"Awsome, hey thanks."Ash answered.

The four heroes leave as Pikachu, Piplup and Ralts waved at them.

"Keep an eye out on everyone else, okay Pikachu?"Ash asked.

"And Piplup will you help Pikachu and Ralts out?"Dawn asked.

Pikachu, Piplup and Ralts responded with assured looks.

"Say those three look like good responsible pokemon you got there, if you ask me."the Old Man admitted.

Pikachu put his paw on his back while Piplup smiled and Ralts blushed shyly.

"Okay then we'll see you soon."Denise answered kindly.

"And be good now."Brock replied.

Pikachu, Piplup and Ralts waved good bye before scurrying off to join the others.

However, they notice that Pachirisu and Happiny are standing on the edge of the ship, reaching out to the sky to Staravia, longing to fly with it.

Just as they jump overboard, Piplup grabs Happiny and Pikachu grabs Pachirisu in order to stop them from falling into the water.

But then Pachirisu falls too far over the edge, so Piplup grabs onto Pikachu to hold on.

Ralts then used Psychic to help her friends out and place them back in the ship safely causing them to thank her.

Aipom, Buneary, Eevee and Turtwig play ring toss, while Buizel and Sudowoodo sit in back-to-back chairs and Croagunk stays in his life ring.

Grotle and Luxio relax in the sun while enjoying the nice weather.

A while later, the Pokémon have migrated to the dining room.

Croagunk settles himself in front of a mirror, staring at his own reflection.

Sudowoodo bangs on the piano, Pikachu plucks the bass, Buizel plays the saxophone and Turtwig plays the drums.

Piplup, Pachirisu, Buneary, Aipom, Ralts, Eevee and Happiny enter a dressing room filled with costumes and the latter five, being female, dive into a rack of dresses.

Pachirisu looks up on a shelf and sees some balloons and it imagines itself floating along with Staravia and Hoot Hoot.

It rushes up a ladder while Piplup sees a magic set and top hat.

Pachirisu ties the balloons around its waist and flies off, but the balloons can't totally support its weight and it floats just inches above the floor past Piplup, who was wearing the top hat and was playing with the magic kit.

Pachirisu floats out of the room while Croagunk was still in front of the mirror watching his reflection.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash and friends peruse the aisles of the store.

"Hey, Dawn, Denise, I think this is perfect for the gain."Ash admitted holding a can. "What do you two think?"

The two sisters surprises him by holding a Piplup and a Turtwig masks in front of their faces.

"Ha! Fooled ya!"Dawn laughed.

"Fooled ya, I didn't have in mind."Ash replied sheepishly.

Dawn and Denise then notice some seals causing them to rush over to check them out.

"We've been looking for these for a long time."Denise remarked as she looked at the Seal that had a black heart on it.

"Ah!"Dawn said in awe as she rushed to pick up a bottle of Shampoo. "I've got to get this hair gel, I can't keep asking Piplup to wash my hair with bubblebeam.

"Hmm, maybe I should also get the Seal that contains pink bubbles?"Denise suggested as she looked at the Seals.

Ash sighed seeing the girls so occupied with their stuff.

"Excuse, Miss!"

Ash turned his head and saw Brock dashing over a few young women.

"Wow, talk about real looks!"Brock flirted. "Not a single flower or plant that can hold together and handle that beautiful face of yours! It would be very much, if we can discuss this over a cup of tea!"

He starts to hesitate, then remembers that Croagunk was not there, so he continues to openly admire the young women.

"No Croagunk, I am a free man!"Brock remarked. "That means I love you, I love you and I love you!"

* * *

Back in the Ship...

Pikachu, Buizel, Sudowoodo and Turtwig play in unison, but the music was not very melodic, which causes Staravia and Hoot Hoot to cover their ears in agony.

In the dressing room, Buneary, Aipom, Ralts and Happiny have put on dresses.

Buneary, Aipom, Ralts and Eevee twirl, bow and curtsy.

When they notice Happiny had her dress on wrong, Ralts fix it for her.

Piplup continues playing with the magic kit and Pachirisu floats into the kitchen, knocking down pots and pans.

Pikachu heared the noise and he runs into the kitchen just in time to see Pachirisu knock over a set of dishes.

The Mouse Pokemon dashes and catches the dishes before they hit the floor.

Croagunk was still in front of the mirror and Pachirisu leaves the kitchen for the control room.

The balloons pop when they hit the windshield causing Pachirisu to get surprised and lets out an electric shock.

The jolt starts the ship, but Pachirisu was too exhausted to notice.

The rumble of the ship starting up causes dishes to crash on top of Pikachu, breaking on the floor and burying him.

* * *

Outside...

Grotle and Luxio get startled by their slumber causing them to notice the ship was moving much to their surprise and shock.

The ship leaves the harbor and the old man was still asleep on shore, not noticing what is happening.

* * *

Inside...

Drifloon goes to the kitchen and carefully places the broken plates off Pikachu causing the Electric Type to thank her.

"Drifloon."the Balloon Pokemon responded kindly.

Pikachu and Drifloon then heard voices chanting in the dining room.

The Pokémon minus Croagunk, Pachirisu, Grotle and Luxio were gathered around Team Rocket.

Jessie was wearing a disguise, James was dressed as Plusle and Meowth was dressed as Minun.

The three chant a variation of their motto and the Pokémon dance along with them after being invited to do so.

"And now for the big pay off!"Meowth said happily.

"It's time to enter the tunnel of fun!"Jessie remarked.

James leads the Pokémon into a small doorway that reads 'Welcome' and a door shuts behind them.

"Yeah, finito!"Meowth cheered.

"This key will be the guarantee of years to come."James said holding the key.

"When things go busy, I am thrilled!"Jessie agreed. "How about you?"

"Since this sort of thing never happened before in my world, I wouldn't know."Meowth replied with his arms folded.

"Stop standing around and lock it quick."Jessie suggested.

"Good idea."James answered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Grotle and Luxio were searching for their friends causing them to notice Pachirisu has fainted in the control room.

Luxio carefully gives the Squirrel Pokemon some energy to charge up.

Pachirisu wakes up and falls on the steering wheel, making it turn several rotations, which makes Grotle and Luxio to get alarmed.

* * *

In the Dinning Room...

The ship makes a hard turn and the key falls out of James's hands and bounces across the floor.

"Wait, your not through yet!"James reminded. "Come back!"

"Quick, grab it before it takes off again!"Jessie stated.

Meowth picks up the key, but they turn around to see the Pokémon have escaped from behind the door and are angry.

Aipom uses Swift, Buizel uses Sonic Boom, Ralts uses Magical Leaf, Piplup uses Bubble Beam, Eevee uses Shadow Ball and Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying off the ship.

"I don't care what kind of pokemon party poopers thought I liked our song."Jessie admitted.

"Like the kids did."James added.

"Fat chance."Meowth stated with a frown.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

The Pokémon on the ship look up through the hole created by Team Rocket and see the ship was moving quickly.

Grotle and Luxio quickly rushed into the dining room to tell them the problem, so all of them run on deck.

* * *

Back on Land...

The Old Man wakes up and sees the ship chugging away causing him to stand up.

"But how?"He said in surprise. "Who's stirring?"

"What's going on?"

The Old Man turned around and saw the four heroes with their shopping supplies.

"That boat has taken off by itself without me or any of my crew."He stated.

"No way."Ash said.

"But how?"Dawn asked.

"I guess I must've dozed off again."the Old Man answered.

"Oh my gosh!"Denise gasped in shock. "Our Pokemon are still on board!"

"We'll have to get another boat."Brock suggested.

"But all our boats are sail boats."the Old Man admitted. "We'll never catch up to them, we'll have to hurry there is a gigantic waterfall up ahead!"

The four heroes gasped in shock.

"Pikachu..."Ash said worriedly.

"Okay Mantine, come on out!"the Old Man stated.

His pokeball opened and a Mantine appeared in the water.

"Whoa, a Mantine!"Denise said.

"And a big one too."Brock added.

"My Mantine is the fastest pokemon you have ever seen."the Old Man explained. "So you all go right ahead!"

"Wow, thanks a lot!"Ash, Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

The three trainers jumped on Mantine's back and rush after the ship, which was approaching a massive waterfall.

"Those three better hold on tight."Brock said hopefully.

"At this rate we'll be there on time!"Dawn assured.

"The Sooner the better!"Ash agreed.

"You've got that right!"Denise commented.

* * *

In the Ship...

The Pokémon on deck were frightened and appeared to be helpless.

Pikachu, Piplup and Ralts nod at each other and attempt to organize the Pokémon.

Pachirisu and Happiny get on Staravia's and Hoot Hoot's backs while Drifloon carefully held Eevee and Buneary while Piplup, Aipom, Turtwig, Buizel and Sudowoodo jump up on the ship's ledge to attempt to stop the impact with attacks.

Croagunk was still in front of the mirror, so Grotle and Luxio drags him away to help.

Ash, Dawn and Denise appear alongside the ship and the Pokémon rush over to meet them.

"Pikachu!"Ash called out.

"Is everyone all right?"Dawn asked.

"Just hang on, all of you will be all right!"Denise assured.

"Mantine, jump over the boat!"Ash ordered.

Mantine jump over the ship causing the three trainers to jump on deck as it does.

Dawn and Denise notice the dresses Aipom, Buneary, Happiny, Ralts and Eevee were wearing causing them to bend down and smile.

"Wow, you all look so cute!"Dawn remarked.

"All of you look like little performers."Denise agreed kindly.

"Save it for later."Ash stated. "Right now, we have to get out of here.

The two sisters stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, your right."Dawn commented.

Ash runs to grab the steering wheel.

"Okay Dawn, ready?"Ash asked.

"Now Piplup, Whirlpool!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Whirlpool, which, in conjunction with Ash's turning, causes the ship to turn around.

The whirlpool, however, begins to drag the ship back.

"Dawn, we're getting dragged!"Denise admitted worriedly.

"Buneary, Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary uses Ice Beam to seal the Whirlpool, but then ahead was a rock pillar.

"We're gonna crush!"Dawn warned.

"Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

"Quick, Buizel help them out with Sonic Boom!"Dawn ordered.

"And Drifloon use Astonish!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu, Turtwig, Buizel and Drifloon fire their moves at the rock causing it to break.

A chunk of rock flies toward the ship, but Mantine crashes through it at the last second, breaking it into pieces that fall into the water.

"Its Mantine!"Ash, Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

Ash collapses on the wheel in relief as the Pokemon cheered.

"Man, how close can you get?"He asked with a smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

"Kids, I'm sorry."the Old Man replied with his head down.

"But everything turned out fine."Dawn admitted.

"Yeah, that what matters right guys?"Denise asked.

"I have to agree with Denise."Brock commented.

"Yeah, but..."the Old Man started.

"So don't forget it was your amazing Mantine that saved everyone."Ash said. "So you see..."

The four heroes bowed at him.

"We should all be thanking you."They admitted in unison.

Pikachu, Piplup and Ralts bowed in agreement.

"Well, you three were brilliant."the Old Man stated with a smile. "Making sure everyone was together, not matter what the consequences were, great work."

The three pokemon smiled in approval as the sound of the boat getting ready was heard.

"Well, good luck on your pokemon contest and gym battle in Hearthome City."the Old Man said.

"Thanks!"Ash, Dawn and Denise answered with smiles on their faces.

The four heroes then board the boat and the Old Man waves goodbye as they sail away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	40. Top Down Training!

**Pokémon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 40: Top Down Training!**

The scene opens revealing a stadium filled with people cheering in excitement.

Lucian and Cynthia were battling with their Pokémon, Bronzong and Garchomp.

 _"Alright, battle fans, it's time the battle we've been waiting for is finally here!"_ the Reporter announced. _"Will Cynthia the Champion win it or Lucian of the Elite Four?"_

Bronzong used its Flash Cannon on Garchomp causing smoke to appear.

 _"And Flash Cannon scores an direct hit with such mega power!"_ the Reporter stated. _"Is this all over for Garchomp?"_

Ash and his friends were sitting in a Pokémon Center, watching the battle on television.

 _"Its a smokey maze out of the field as wait for the result, how can Garchomp survive such a blast?"_ the Reporter asked.

"Just what I except, Lucian vs the Champion League Master."Brock admitted.

"Their super charged."Dawn remarked.

"I bet this is the greatest battle in all of Sinnoh."Denise commented in awe.

Then the smoke disappeared revealing Garchomp was easily able to escape, coming out unscathed by blocking the attack with it's fin.

 _"I don't believe it!"_ the Reporter stated. _"Garchomp reversed on stage!"_

Garchomp then began to store up Giga Impact.

 _"And here it comes!"_ the Reporter announced. _"An ultimate example of Garchomp's Giga Impact!"_

Then the Dragon Type's Giga Impact knocked out Lucian's Bronzong.

 _"And clears Bronzong with a complete hit!"_ the Reporter announced. _"So the winners are Garchomp and the Champion Cynthia!"_

"Champions stirke and are at the top of the line!"Ash said with a smile.

"I don't think Lucian stands a chance."Dawn admitted.

"And in all of Sinnoh, she is trainer number 1."Brock commented.

"That explains why how many trainers weren't able to beat her."Denise added as she took a sip of her iced drink.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

Eevee smiled. "Eevee!"

Then a boy went up to two of his friends.

"Hey guys, check it out, the Champion showed up in Amity Square!"He admitted.

"No way!"the other boy said in excitement.

"The Champion is over there?"the girl asked.

"Yeah, let's go!"the Boy said.

The three friends rushed outside.

"Come on, let's go too!"Ash suggested.

"Yeah!"Brock, Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

The four heroes headed to Amity Square seeing Cynthia looking at a stone containing images of Palkia and Dialga while eating an ice cream as more people surround her in awe.

"Whoa, it's really her!"Ash remarked.

"Cynthia the Champion."Dawn said.

"Wow, she looks so cool!"Denise admitted while blushing a little.

"Eevee!"Eevee agreed with a smile while in her trainer's arms.

"She's even more ravishing live than on TV!"Brock added lovingly. "I should be in her arms instead of Ice Cream!"

"Geez, Brock sometimes you worry me."Dawn commented.

Then a familiar rude trainer walked passed the four heroes.

"Hey, Paul."Ash greeted.

The trainer turned around and saw the four trainers.

"Haven't seen you since Oreburgh."Ash said with a smile. "So, how many badges have you won? I've got two of them now."

"That's none of your business."Paul replied cruelly and looked at Denise.

"Don't bother believing that I'll tell you how many badges I have."Denise replied with her arms folded. "I know how many I have and that's all that matters."

Paul smirked and then walked up to Cynthia.

"That's the same old same old."Dawn admitted.

"You're Cynthia, aren't you?"Paul asked.

"Yes."Cynthia replied as she turned to look at him.

"My name is Paul and I'm from Veilstone, I like to challenge you to a battle."Paul stated.

The four heroes gasped in surprise causing the other people to get confused.

"Who is that guy?"

"He can't battle the Champion like that."

"It's been a while since I took a field challenge."Cynthia admitted. "Are you competing in the Sinnoh League now?"

"That's right."Paul replied.

"I see."Cynthia said as she walked down. "Then I assume you transferred from another league, fine then I accept your challenge."

The people around her were shocked at her statement.

"The Champion is going to battle him!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Do you mind if we battle six pokemon each?"Paul asked.

"No problem."Cynthia answered.

The four heroes notice more people appearing.

"Wow, this crowd is gonna give a tough time."Dawn said.

"But this is crazy, I thought you needed eight gym badges and to beat the Elite Four in order to battle the Champion?"Denise asked in confusion.

"True, but don't forget this is Paul, we're talking about."Brock reminded. "I'm sure he done his homework."

"Then let's get this under way, Garchomp, battle stance!"Cynthia stated.

Her pokeball opened and Garchomp came out.

"Whoa, there's Garchomp!"Ash commented in surprise as he took out his pokedex.

 _"_ _Garchomp, the Mach Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"When it folds up its body and spreads its wings, it can_ _fly like a jet plane at the speed of sound."_

"Chimchar, stand by for battle!"Paul stated.

His pokeball opened and Chimchar came out.

"Chimchar!"

This choice surprises Cynthia as well as the crowd, due to its disadvantage as a Fire-type.

"A Chimchar?"Cynthia said in surprise.

"But wait Garchomp is a Dragon and Ground Type."

"Everyone knows fire types will be a lousy match up."

"Hey, no brains remember?"

"Paul, you may have the first attack."Cynthia stated.

"Thanks, Fire Spin go!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar uses Fire Spin, which makes Garchomp block and get trapped in it.

"Chimchar learned Fire Spin!"Ash said in surprise.

"What strength."Brock added.

"But let's see if Fire Spin does anything."Dawn admitted.

"I don't think it well."Denise commented.

"Now Dig!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar dug into the ground.

"We will use Dig as well."Cynthia stated.

Garchomp dug into the ground causing Paul to grit his teeth.

The dig collided with Chimchar, knocking it out.

"Well that didn't take that long did it?"Dawn said.

Paul returned Chimchar in its pokeball.

"You gotta be shamed."He said coldly.

Hearing this caused Cynthia, Ash and Denise to frown.

"That guy still doesn't get it."Ash admitted quietly.

"Well that's how he is."Denise added bitterly.

"Weavile, stand by for battle!"Paul stated.

His Pokeball opened and Weavile came out.

"Weavile!"

"Let's see how Weavile does."Dawn said as she opened her Pokedex.

 _"Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice."_

"An Ice Type Pokémon like Weavile against Garchomp is a good match."Cynthia admitted with a smile. "Yes, a wise choice indeed."

"Blizzard!"Paul ordered.

Weavile uses Blizzard and despite being a super-effective hit, it does not faze Garchomp at all causing Paul to get surprised.

"What happened?"Brock asked.

"That Blizzard should have done huge damage, but it did nothing!"Dawn commented.

 _"Man, Cynthia's Garchomp is really tough."_ Denise thought.

"Dragon Rush!"Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp uses Dragon Rush, which causes Weavile to freeze instead of trying to dodge.

"Why is Weavile not dodging it?"Ash asked.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Dragon Rush is a move that focuses the body into a weapon and strengthen with incredible power."Brock explained. "Any opponent loses its ability to escape from it."

"In that case Ice Beam!"Paul ordered.

Weavile uses Ice Beam, but Garchomp was able to dodge the attack twice and slammed itself into the Ice Type, knocking it out cold.

Paul returned Weavile back in its pokeball.

"Murkrow, stand by for battle!"He stated.

His Pokeball opened and the Flying Type appeared.

"I didn't know, Paul had a Murkrow."Ash said.

"I'll check it out."Dawn said and opened her pokedex.

 _"Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated. _"Many people believe that if you see a Murkrow at night, it will bring bad luck."_

"A Dark and Flying Type, a strange, but interesting choice."Denise commented.

"Use Haze!"Paul ordered.

Murkrow sent a black haze towards Garchomp.

"Dodge it!"Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp dodged the attack and flew into the air.

"That's fast."Ash said.

"Sky Attack now!"Paul ordered.

Murkrow flew towards Garchomp.

"Quick, Giga Impact!"Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp counters with Giga Impact and Murkrow gets knocked out after hitting the ground.

Paul returned Murkrow back in its pokeball showing a smirk in his face causing Cynthia to frown in confusion.

"Hold on, what's Paul smiling about?"Ash asked.

"He lost three pokemon with a single hit."Dawn added.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!"Paul stated with a smirk.

His Pokeball opened and a Torterra appeared.

"Torterra!"

"Whoa, that's a Torterra!"Denise said in surprise as she opened her Pokedex.

 _"Torterra, the Continent Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex commented. _"Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig, sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back."_

"Paul's got three pokemon to go."Brock stated.

"While Cynthia got all of her six pokemon ready."Dawn added. "And Garchomp has hardly got a scratch."

Cynthia had a frown on her face while her opponent had a rough smile on his face.

"Giga Drain!"Paul ordered with a smirk.

Torterra uses Giga Drain and begins to absorb Garchomp's energy.

"A hit?!"Ash said.

"But I don't understand, why Garchomp even tried to dodge it?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"Oh course, that's what Paul wanted to happen."Brock admitted.

"Huh?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"After Giga Impact is launch, it takes a while to recharge."Brock explained. "So Paul knew that by using Giga Drain at this moment, he would zap Garchomp's power just as long as Giga Impact can be launched up and Garchomp can use it again."

"Giga Impact is a powerful move all right."Paul commented with a smile. "But it is also one of Garchomp's weak points as well."

Torterra's Giga Drain causes Garchomp to kneel down, much to the surprise of the crowd.

"Awsome..."Denise said quietly.

"Now use Frenzy Plant!"Paul ordered with a smirk.

Torterra raises enormous plants from the round and they hit Garchomp causing dust to kick up making the four heroes and the crowd to cover thier eyes.

When the dust clears Garchomp is seen blocking attack with her fins, much to Paul's astonishment.

A smile grew on Cynthia's face.

"Use Brick Break!"She ordered.

Garchomp pushes the vines from Frenzy Plant away and jumps into the air, hitting Torterra with Brick Break on its head, taking it down and out stunning the four heroes and the rest of the crowd.

"Hey, what can you say?"Ash asked with a nervous tone. "She's the Champion."

Paul returned Torterra back in its pokeball.

"I guess that's it."He admitted.

"Guess so."Cynthia agreed and looked at Garchomp. "Thanks Garchomp, great battle."

She then returned the Dragon Type back in her pokeball.

The Crowd began making fun of Paul for losing.

"You see?"

"I told you, he would be embarrassed."

"What a loser!"

Both Ash and Denise got annoyed at hearing their compliments.

"Hey knock it off!"Ash stated.

"Just leave him alone!"Denise snapped.

The two trainers then ran to their rival.

"But Ash, Denise...what's up with them?"Dawn asked.

Brock smiled. "I think Ash and your sister have new respect for Paul after challenging Cynthia the way he did."

Ash and Denise walked up to Paul.

"I'll tell you, Paul, it was great!"Ash remarked.

"Especially your Torterra, it was awsome!"Denise added kindly.

"Well, I'll work on it and try again."Paul said simply.

"I'll look forward to it."Cynthia agreed with a smile.

"Good bye."Paul said and bowed at the Champion before walking away.

"Hey Paul that's not where the Pokemon Center is you know?"Ash reminded.

"Paul, hold it right there."Cynthia demanded.

Paul stopped on his tracks and didn't turn around.

"Bringing injured pokemon to the pokemon center is a trainer's first responsibility you know."Cynthia stated.

Paul thought for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Right."He said.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center...

"I'm terribly sorry, we've got an urgent situation here."Nurse Joy explained. "I've got get into surgery right away, please forgive me."

She bowed and rushed off.

"Then there's no choice, I'll have to treat them myself."Cynthia commented.

This caused the four heroes and Paul to get surprised.

"You'll do it?"Denise asked.

Eevee blinked in confusion. "Eevee?"

"I'll help you!"Brock said lovingly. "Anything you need just let me know!"

Croagunk comes out of his Poké Ball to use Poison Jab, but stops once he sees Cynthia, and blushes instead.

* * *

In a Room...

Cynthia began treating Paul's Torterra.

"You have quite a fever going here."She said touching Torterra's branch before spraying it.

"But that Brick Break landed in Tortera's head didn't it?"Ash asked.

"That's true, but the shock will spread all over the body so we treat everywhere not only the part it was hit."Cynthia explained.

The four heroes smiled in amazement.

"Your such a great champion you know everything."Dawn remarked.

Denise glances at Paul, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded and eyes closed causing her to simply frown a little bit before focusing at Cynthia, who began to treat Chimchar.

"And now is your turn."Cynthia said kindly. "Chimchar, I want you to take this."

Chimchar swallowed the pill before Cynthia gave him some water.

"That was excellent I'm proud of you."Cynthia commented.

Chimchar smiled and lied down to get some sleep.

"There time for some rest."Cynthia said kindly.

"Chimchar looks a lot better now."Ash remarked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed.

Then Chimchar's flaming tail went off.

"The flame in Chimchar's tail..."Dawn started.

"When Chimchar sleeps it's tail goes out."Brock explained.

"All set I'm done with your pokemon."Cynthia commented.

"Thanks a lot, Cynthia."Paul admitted.

"Paul, your pokemon are very well trained I'm especially impressed with your Torterra, it's really quite amazing."Cynthia remarked.

"Torterra was my very first pokemon."Paul said.

"That's incredible."Denise said in surprise.

"You raised it from a Turtwig?"Brock asked.

"Right."Paul replied. "We travelled a lot, we made our way through the Hoenn, Johto and Kanto Leagues, but didn't win any of them, it was also the times I caught Weavile and Murkrow."

"What about Chimchar?"Ash asked.

"After I came back to Sinnoh."Paul answered.

"You've done a lot with Chimchar in such a short time."Cynthia said.

"So what?"Paul asked. "Chimchar didn't do such a great job against Garchomp if you remember."

"Until you got hit with that Giga Impact, I don't think you cared how many of your pokemon took a fall!"Ash said angrily.

"Your point?"Paul questioned cruelly.

"Come on, how do you think your pokemon felt about that?"Ash demanded. "Wouldn't that way only win for you?"

"Oh give me a break, a win is a win."Paul replied bitterly.

"No way, the only real win is when you get along with your pokemon!"Ash replied. "Why don't you care about your pokemon?"

"Because then they'll get spoiled and Chimchar is a perfect example of what I mean."Paul commented glancing at the Fire Type. "A spoiled pokemon who doesn't try hard enough."

"Well your wrong, you've gotta support your pokemon and then they will support you!"Ash protested.

"Pathetic."Paul muttered coldly.

"What?"Ash qustioned angrily. "What counts in a battle is a bond between you and your pokemon, you'll never win your way!"

"You just keep doing things your way, I'll become stronger anyway I choose."Paul answered.

Denise began to clench her fist in order to stop her anger from coming out.

Eevee snuggled against her trainer's legs in order to give her some comfort.

"You want to get stronger?"Cynthia asked with a smile.

This caused the two boys to look at her in confusion.

"If you do there's something you need to see."Cynthia commented.

* * *

A Moment After...

Cynthia took the heroes and Paul back to the stone tablet, where she was at earlier in Amity Square and reads it to them.

"The words that are written here completely changed my life."Cynthia said. "Listen while I read them, when every life meets another life something will be born."

"When every life..."Ash started.

"Meets another life..."Brock said.

"Something will born."Dawn finished.

"What does it mean?"Denise asked.

"When I was younger, I used to dream of nothing other then becoming powerful and victorious in battle."Cynthia explained. "So I trained so hard and then I discovered that even the same types of pokemon have unique personalities, it was that moment I wanted to meet each and one of them better and then after meeting more and more pokemon learning more of their ways, something completely new started deep in my soul, I knew meeting new pokemon was just like meeting new people."

She then looked at the trainers.

"I'm sure because of our meeting today, something powerful have been placed in each one of us."Cynthia commented. "Something important, something that will make us stronger in our own ways."

Denise and Ash took a moment to look at each other before looking at the Champion.

"My desire to learn about pokemon has inspired my dream and that someday I'll actually meet the legendary Dialga and Palkia then perhaps I'll able to travel back to find the source of the evolved pokemon."

"It would be amazing to meet Dialga and Palkia."Brock admitted.

"It sure would."Dawn agreed.

 _"The Legendary pokemon..."_ Denise thought and remembered the strange figure that she and Dawn saw in Lake Verity. _"Could that thing we saw be one of them?"_

Eevee notices her trainer's look while in her arms causing her to blink in confusion.

"Eevee?"She asked.

Then Cynthia, the four heroes and Paul then started heading back to the Center.

"Come back! That's not your Chimchar!"

"Chimchar?"Ash asked.

"Hold on a second!"Denise said in shock. "That's Paul's Chimchar!"

"And Team Rocket's got him!"Dawn added.

Paul began to run after Team Rocket.

"Stop!"Ash shouted.

Team Rocket began to run off when they notice the six were chasing them.

"A gang of twerps!"James said.

"And that top of the line twerp bag!"Meowth commented.

"Don't you creeps ever quit?!"Denise questioned.

"Give Chimchar back!"Dawn demanded.

"Or you'll be sorry!"Brock stated.

Team Rocket ignored them and took off in their balloon.

"Now you take your loss!"They laughed.

"Oh dear!"Cynthia said worriedly.

"Any fear coming from you dopes, means fear from us!"Meowth laughed.

Chimchar then opened his eyes and woke up.

"Chim?"He asked.

"Little Chimmy woke up."Jessie said sweetly.

"Welcome to our world."James greeted.

Team Rocket began part of their motto.

"Bringing chaos at a brick neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its pathetic place!"

"Mess with Team Rocket! We're in your face!"

Chimchar uses Ember on Team Rocket.

"We get it!"Team Rocket said quietly.

"Alright, Staravia!"Ash stated holding his pokeball.

Before Ash can react and call out Staravia, Paul sends out his Ursaring.

"Ursaring, stand by!"He stated.

The pokeball opened and Ursaring came out.

"Ursaring?"Dawn asked.

"From the Bewilder Forest?"Brock said.

"Hyper Beam!"Paul ordered.

Ursaring sent Hyper Beam towards the Balloon.

Chimchar jumps away from Team Rocket right before the attack collides with them, sending them blasting off.

"Every time we get ragged we get burned!"Jessie complained.

"Will you stop with the fire jokes!"James reminded.

"Hey, know a real red hot pokemon we can match with?"Meowth asked.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket shouted and disappeared in the sky.

Chimchar falls down and Denise catches him in her arms.

"Gotcha!"She remarked.

Chimchar smiled and thanks her for catching him.

Denise placed him down as Paul then walked up to them.

"Look I don't care, if you got injured."He said cruelly. "To be captured by a bunch of losers, useless!"

Chimchar felt hurt and looked down in sadness.

"Would you ever stop being aggressive?!"Denise questioned angrily. "Chimchar was just resting before those creeps captured him!"

"Yeah, why do you have to be so mean?"Ash questioned.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu added.

"Eevee!"Eevee growled.

"All right enough, the only thing that matters is that Chimchar is safe and sound."Cynthia commented kindly. "Isn't sweet Chimchar?"

She rubbed the Fire Type's cheek making him happy.

"Your right, of course this is the only thing that matters at this point."Dawn agreed. "I know."

"I agree."Brock said.

"You bet, Chimchar!"Ash said happily.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Eevee!"Eevee admitted sweetly.

"That's absolutely true."Denise remarked as she stroke Chimchar's head.

"You know Paul for the sake of your pokemon you should spend the night at the pokemon center."Cynthia suggested.

"Huh?"Paul asked in confusion.

"You want to get stronger too, right?"Cynthia asked.

"Well, all right."Paul answered.

* * *

Later that Evening...

In the Center, the four heroes and Cynthia were watching Sinnoh Now.

 _"This news flash here at the ancient ruins in Celestic Town, the Lustrous Orb related to the Legendary Pokemon_ _Palkia has been discovered!"_ Rhonda reported.

"Lustrous like the Adamant Orb?"Ash asked.

"They finally found it."Cynthia said with a smile.

 _"The Lustrous Orb is the companion of the magnificent Adamant Orb in Eterna City and it said to increase the powers of Palkia."_ Rhonda commented. _"With this discovery, scientists hope to learn more about Sinnoh legendary's face and time!"_

* * *

Afterwards...

"I know, where I'm travelling too next."Cynthia admitted.

"Celestic Town is that right?"Dawn asked.

"Right."Cynthia agreed.

"You know I don't know what you were talking about back there, but I do love pokemon as much as you do Cynthia."Ash remarked.

"Yeah, the same with me."Denise admitted kindly.

"Good and that's all you both need to know to become stronger in your own ways."Cynthia commented.

"Right."Ash and Denise answered in unison.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Right, be careful on the rest of your journey."Cynthia said.

"We will!"the four heroes replied.

"Good bye."Cynthia said as she walked on the right side.

"Good bye!"the four heroes remarked as they went their own way.

They then continued their journey in the sunset.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	41. A Stand-Up Sit-Down!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 41:** **A Stand-Up Sit-Down!**

In the woods, Dawn and Denise were training Piplup and Drifloon.

"Piplup that was great, it matched perfectly."Dawn remarked.

"Same with you, Drifloon."Denise added kindly. "Now let's try one more time."

Then a Glameow and a Misdreavus rushed towards them with worried looks on their faces.

"Glameow and Misdreavus?"Ash said.

"Something is very wrong."Brock admitted.

"Could they be, who I think they be?"Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, they're Zoey's."Denise answered in realization.

Pikachu, Piplup and Drifloon began talking to Glameow and Misdreavus.

The Ghost Type and Normal Type gave them sad responses causing the three pokemon to get shocked.

Glameow and Misdreavus began to rush off causing Pikachu, Piplup and Drifloon to follow them.

"Pikachu, wait!"Ash protested.

"Piplup, where are they going?"Dawn asked.

"Come on, let's follow them!"Denise suggested.

The four heroes and their pokemon began to rush in the forest to go after Glameow and Misdreavus.

"Man those two are sure in a hurry!"Ash admitted.

"That means, we're in a hurry too."Dawn commented.

Glameow and Misdreavus then stopped running when they reached a giant rock and the four heroes saw Zoey on the floor with a Shellos at her side.

"Zoey?"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Hey Dawn, Denise."Zoey replied.

"Wow, I thought they look like your Glameow and Misdreavus."Denise admitted.

"Well, if your gonna bring help might as well be someone who loves to talk."Zoey remarked.

"That's a fine way to treat a friend."Dawn said.

The two sisters kneeled down next to their friend.

"So what happened to your leg?"Denise asked.

"I was doing some training and I tripped, it's no big deal."Zoey assured and winced when she tried to stand up.

"No big deal?"Dawn asked and began to look in her bag. "Come on, there's gotta be some medicine in here somewhere."

She complained when she saw she didn't have any.

"Chocolate bars and orange juice."Dawn said in defeat.

Denise sweat dropped while the two boys fell down.

"You just leave it to me!"Brock assured while holding medicine supplies. "Pokemon medicine, people medicine, if it helps you get well, now you've got it!"

"Yeah, way da go Brock."Ash remarked.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Piplup, Piplup!"Piplup cheered.

Drifloon smiled. "Drifloon."

"Right, who needs a Pokemon Center?"Denise asked kindly.

Brock nodded in agreement and then frowned while Ash held him back.

"Hold on, what did you just say?!"He questioned. "A Pokemon Center is ran by a beautiful Nurse Joy and without a Pokemon Center there won't be any Nurse Joys anywhere! No way I can't stand this!"

"Hey that's not what I meant!"Denise replied.

"Brock, calm down!"Dawn protested.

Zoey sighed. "I rather hear Dawn talk."

Brock then gives the injured coordinator some first aid on her leg.

"There you go."He said.

"Thanks, Brock."Zoey replied.

"Can you stand up?"Denise asked.

"I think so."Zoey answered and winced when she stood up causing Dawn and Brock to hold her arms.

"You must've given yourself a really bad sprain."Brock commented.

"You gotta rest your foot."Dawn suggested.

"But the Pokemon Center is way up ahead."Ash admitted.

"I'm camping near here, if I can just get back."Zoey suggested.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back there."Denise assured kindly.

The four heroes then brought Zoey to her camp.

"Easy, easy."Dawn instructed as she and her friend helped her injured friend to sit down on a chair.

"Thanks, Dawn, Denise."Zoey replied with a smile.

"Hey, no prob."Dawn answered.

"We're always happy to help a friend out."Denise remarked.

"Now you can just take it easy."Ash commented.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed.

Shellos looked at Zoey worriedly.

"Don't worry, Shellos, I will be just fine."Zoey assured.

Shellos smiled and went on her trainer's lap.

"I caught my Shellos in the same river you caught your Buizel."Zoey admitted.

"How cool."Dawn remarked as she took out her Pokedex.

"And cute."Denise added kindly.

 _"_ _Shellos, the Sea Slug Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Shellos's shape and color varies depending on where it lives, two different_ _varieties have been confirmed in the Sinnoh region."_

"Hey Shellos, nice to meet you."Ash greeted.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika pika."

Shellos got scared and held on to her trainer.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped.

"Oops."He said.

"I guess Shellos is a little bit shy around strangers."Zoey admitted.

"Someone's been babying Shellos."Dawn commented.

"So how is your Buizel doing, Dawn?"Zoey asked.

"Buizel is doing great."Dawn assured and took out her pokeball. "Buizel, come on out."

Her pokeball opened and Buizel came out with his arms folded.

"Buizel, do you remember Zoe?"Dawn asked. "Right here.

"Buizel is been a long time."Zoey remarked.

"Shellos."Shellos said.

Buizel starts to stare at Shellos, making it even more frightened.

"Buizel, what did you do that for?"Dawn questioned.

Then Piplup starts arguing with Buizel until Dawn breaks them apart.

"Stop it, both of you!"Dawn warned.

Piplup looked down in shame while Buizel folded his arms and huffed.

Denise sighed sadly. "I guess some things haven't changed yet."

"Drifloon."Drifloon said while she shook her head.

"How do you think you can make a great double performance acting like that?"Zoey asked.

Her sentence gained everyone's attention.

"Hold on, Double Performance?"Dawn asked.

"Uh oh, you two don't know?"Zoey said in surprise.

Then she showed a theme of the upcoming Hearthome Contest, appeals involving two of the Coordinator's Pokémon instead of one in her laptop.

"It couldn't hurt, if you checked out the contest website here."Zoey explained.

 _"Now the First Stage of the Hearthome Contest is a Double Performance and the Second Stage is a Double Battle."_ Marian explained. _"Coordinators who succesfully passed the first round, moves here! Marvel as the grand scale performance of the World's Top Coordinator!"_

The video then showed a girl with bright blue hair send out her Feraligatr and Jigglypuff to begin their Double Performance.

"First off, it's Feraligatr's Aqua Tail in active!"Marian admitted. _"Now wastch as Jigglypuff fires off a powerful psychic attack! A classic example of two pokemon working together to make a magical performance!"_

"Makes sense, which makes the name says it all."Denise said.

"So its two pokemon right from the first stage."Ash commented.

"The same rules for the Hearthome Contest is for the Grand Festival."Zoey stated.

"Well you both haven't exactly trained for this, isn't Dawn, Denise?"Brock asked.

Denise blushed in embarassment, while Dawn began to stutter.

"Well, uh..."Dawn started.

"I'll help there's no time like the present."Zoey remarked.

"Really, Zoey?"Denise asked in surprise.

"Well, you two saved me after all."Zoey admitted with a smile.

"That's great thank you, Zoey!"Dawn said kindly.

Dawn took out Pachirisu and Buneary while Denise took out Grotle, Luxio, Ralts, Hoot Hoot and Eevee as part of their audience.

Glameow and Shellos moved foward to begin their Double Performance.

"Let's start with you two, watching our performance."Zoey remarked.

"Cool."Denise commented.

"Shellos, Glameow you ready?"Zoey asked.

Glameow and Shellos chirped in agreement.

"No Shellos use Mud Bomb!"Zoey ordered.

Shellos smiled and stretched its head up stunning the two sisters and their pokemon.

"Wow, look at Shellos neck!"Dawn said in surprise.

Shellos fired Mub Bombs into the sky.

"Glameow, Shock Wave!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow uses Shock Wave on, dotting up Shellos's attack.

"Whoa, check that out!"Denise remarked.

"Shock Wave charged the Mub Bombs!"Ash added.

"A Ground Type Attack matching up with an Electric Type should be the worse."Brock explained. "But in this situation, they're not battling each other."

"Right, it is because of this that it works so well."Zoey stated. "Shellos use Hidden Power now!"

Shellos uses Hidden Power to destroy the mud bombs and that results in a beautiful and flashy fireworks display.

Dawn, Denise and their pokemon looked at the fireworks in awe.

"That's gorgeous."Dawn said quietly.

"So beautiful."Denise added kindly.

"That was awsome!"Ash remarked.

"I see you, you used the intensity of that whole performance to highlight your Glameow's beauty to the very end."

"Right, Brock."Zoey agreed. "That way I can make my pokemon shine."

"So points come to the end?"Dawn asked.

"It's more than that."Zoey replied. "There's move balancing between two pokemon and which order do you both present in, do you both show them one at a time or both together? And what's the best way to get them to pose after they completed their moves? Not to mention, which capsule show the effective seal?"

The twins blushed and looked down in sadness.

"Oh man, so much to think about."Dawn said.

"You said it, sis."Denise agreed.

"Yeah, a Double Performance is more difficult no doubt about it."Zoey remarked.

"It's tough enough figuring out how to make one pokemon look good."Dawn admitted sadly.

"By the way you said you were still training right Zoey?"Denise asked. "But you sure looked amazing to us."

"Long way to go."Zoey answered.

"But why?"Dawn asked.

"Glameow and Shellos are supposed to shine much more."Zoey admitted. "But I still haven't come up how to really bring it out right just yet."

"Oh I see there's more to bring."Denise commented.

"Whoa that's tough."Ash agreed.

"But if you wanna improve, you can never be satisfied of where you are now."Zoey explained. "It's the same with Gym Battles."

"Yeah, you bet."Ash remarked.

"That's definitely true."Denise said.

"Wow that's what our mother used to tell us after winning my first ribbon."Dawn admitted.

"Your mum?"Zoey asked.

"Oh yeah, Dawn and Denise's mum was a top coordinator at her day."Brock stated.

"Really?"Zoey asked with a smile. "That's gotta be challenging at times."

Denise blushed. "Yeah, it sure is."

"A little."Dawn answered. "But all we can do is try to be ourselves and right now being us means we both have to work on all of those Double Performance skills."

"Which means we're gonna blow them away."Denise agreed with a confident smile.

Her pokemon chirped in agreement.

A moment after, Dawn and Denise made a list together.

It was the plans of which pokemons to use on the First and Second Round.

"Now here is a list for our doubles."Dawn explained. "First Stage is Piplup and Pachirisu and for the second is Buizel and Buneary are second stage."

"As for me, I will have Drifloon and Ralts on the First Stage while in the Second Stage, I will have Grotle and Luxio."Denise commented.

"The Second Stage will be perfect for Buizel."Brock remarked.

"Its the Battling Stage."Ash admitted.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

Denise bend down to look at Eevee and Hoot Hoot, who were feeling sad that they were left out.

"I'm sorry, Eevee and Hoot Hoot."She said. "But I can assure you, I will use you both for the next contest or gym battle."

Eevee and Hoot Hoot both smiled feeling all cheered up.

"So what do you think of our doubles?"Dawn asked.

"Sounds pretty good to me."Zoey replied with a nod.

"Okay, let's make some double performance training."Dawn commented and pointed at a direction. "Piplup and Pachirisu, take your places!"

Piplup and Pachirisu rushed to the front.

"Now don't forget to use moves that will bring out the beauty and drama of your pokemon."Zoey reminded. "That will show everyone how will you raised them both."

"I've got it."Dawn answered. "Pachirisu, let's start with Sweet Kiss."

Pachirisu blew out a kiss causing hearts to go up in the air in a twirling position.

"Those hearts are beautiful."Zoey remarked.

"Piplup, Whirlpool go!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Whirlpool, but it covers up the hearts from the Sweet Kiss.

"Oh no, the Whirlpool hit the hearts!"Ash said.

"Pachirisu, Discharge on the Whirlpool!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu uses Discharge on the Whirlpool.

"Piplup look out!"Dawn warned.

But then the combination fails too and it ends up zapping both Dawn and her Piplup.

"Ouch."Denise mumbled.

"At least it was unique."Brock said.

"I'll give you that."Zoey added in disappointment.

Dawn then tries that combination for the second time.

"Now this time we'll get it for sure."She remarked. "Pachirisu, Discharge and Piplup, Whirlpool!"

Pachirisu fires Discharge and Piplup uses Whirlpool, but when the moves collided together it created a pile of smoke.

"They can't see anything through there!"Dawn said with a sweat drop.

"That Discharge was just too powerful and that it evaporated the Whirlpool."Brock commented.

"It's a good thing to balance the power of your moves."Zoey explained.

"Your right, nothing is working."Dawn said in shame.

"Hey Dawn, how about I try doing my double performance?"Denise suggested with a smile.

"Sure, go ahead."Dawn suggested.

"All right, Drifloon and Ralts are you ready?"Denise asked.

Drifloon and Ralts nodded before stepping forward.

"Okay, Drifloon use Ominous Wind!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon creates a gust of repulsive wind in front of her and Ralts.

"Now Ralts use Psychic!"Denise ordered.

Ralts uses Psychic on the repulsive wind causing it to form a sculpture of Drifloon stunning the others.

"Wow, the wind just formed into a Drifloon!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu responded.

"Now Drifloon use Thunderbolt and Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered confidently.

Drifloon sent an electric blast to the sculpture while Ralts send colourful leaves at it.

Then the sculpture explodes making a shower of golden yellow sparkles and green leaves to fell down from the sky.

"Wow, its so beautiful!"Dawn admitted in awe.

"That combination was really impressive."Brock remarked.

"I have to admit it was pretty cool."Zoey commented.

Grotle, Eevee, Luxio and Hoot Hoot all chirped in agreement.

"Aw thanks, you guys."Denise answered while blushing a little.

Ralts and Drifloon looked at each other and smiled.

"Except mine needs a lot of work."Dawn stated in shame.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure your double performance will knock everyone out."Denise assured kindly.

"Hey, I know do some contest battle training for a change?"Ash suggested.

"Yeah, you think so?"Dawn asked.

"Great idea."Brock agreed. "You might come up with good combinations in the process."

"Yeah and that can help you with your double performance as well."Zoey remarked.

"All right, I'll give it a try."Dawn answered with a nod.

For the practice battle, Ash decides to go with his Pikachu and Aipom, while Dawn chooses her Buneary and Buizel.

"Okay, Pikachu, Aipom are you ready to go?"Ash asked.

Pikachu and Aipom chirped in agreement.

"Buizel, Buneary, let's do this right."Dawn commented.

Buneary gives Pikachu a hearty wink causing the Mouse Pokemon to look down.

"No Buneary, this an appeal battle not a date."Dawn reminded.

Buneary then got serious.

"Okay, I'm going to go first, Aipom use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom fires Swift with her tail.

"Pikachu, jump into the Swift with Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu jumped into the Swift and used Quick Attack.

"Wow, Aipom's Swift connected with Pikachu's Quick Attack."Denise said with a smile.

"Pretty interesting combination."Brock admitted.

"Uh huh."Zoey agreed.

"But Ash left Aipom wide open, okay dodge it both of you!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel and Buneary dodged Pikachu's Swift Attack.

"Use Aqua Jet on Aipom, Buizel!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet and headed towards Aipom.

"Hang in there!"Ash warned.

Aipom nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Buneary use Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary uses Ice Beam on Buizel creating an Ice Aqua Jet.

"Not good!"Brock said.

"What was that?"Ash asked in shock.

The combination didn't work very well and it hit both Buizel and Aipom pretty badly and they fell down in the river.

"Aipom, you okay?"Ash asked.

Aipom nodded in response.

"Looks like we've done it again."Dawn said.

"Dawn get a grip!"Zoey warned.

"She's right, the battle is not over yet!"Denise agreed.

"Oh yeah, Buizel use Sonic Boom!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel uses Sonic Boom which gets more power from the water and it hits Aipom.

"That was a good example of how you get power from water."Zoey remarked.

Piplup and Pachirisu cheered in happiness.

"Buizel, nice work."Dawn said with a smile.

"Bui Bui!"Buizel responded.

"That was awsome, but check this out, Aipom use Focus Punch and Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the ground!"Ash ordered.

Aipom was building up its power on its tail while rocks fly out the ground from Pikachu's Thunderbolt and they immobilize Buizel and Buneary.

"Buizel and Buneary, stay strong!"Dawn warned.

"Good moves at the same time, Aipom was building up its power, Dawn's side got mobilized."Brock explained.

"Buneary intercept it with Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary tries to intercept Aipom's Focus Punch with Ice Beam, but Aipom was protected by the rocks and it makes a direct hit on Buneary, knocking it down.

"Buneary!"Dawn said worriedly.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered with a smirk.

Pikachu then uses Volt Tackle as he ran quickly.

"Quick Buizel, Aqua Jet!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet, but he got knocked out because he took too much damage from Pikachu's Electric-type attack, which means Ash wins the battle.

"Buizel!"Dawn said.

"That's enough, Ash wins it."Zoey stated.

"All right!"Ash remarked happily.

"Oh man, how am I going to fix this?"Dawn questioned sadly.

"So what were you trying to do with that Aqua Jet and Ice Beam?"Denise asked.

"I guess I thought Buizel would look really good in it's ice armour."Dawn replied with a small smile. "But I guess I thought wrong."

"No, you got right."Ash admitted.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Using Ice Aqua Jet was a great idea."Brock remarked.

"It will be amazing if you super-fictive it."Zoey commented.

"I still don't think it was that great."Dawn said sadly.

But then her four pokemon encouraged her and so did Denise's pokemon.

"I think our pokemon just said it was a great idea."Denise stated kindly.

"Your team is sure ready to role."Zoey complimented. "You can't just let them down."

"Well no, but we'll do it!"Dawn replied happily.

Then Buizel and Buneary got ready to try the Ice Aqua Jet again.

"Okay, Aqua Jet, let's go!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel uses Aqua Jet while Buneary waited.

"Okay Buneary, Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary fired Ice Beam on Buizel's Aqua Jet, but it once again failed.

"Oh no, Buizel!"Dawn shouted.

Buizel was injured, but confidently stood up.

"That's the spirit, all to do with your training!"Ash remarked.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Okay, let's try one more time."Dawn suggested.

"Hello, how do you do?"

The four heroes and Zoey turned around and saw Jessilina with her two lackies.

"I haven't seen you since Floaroma."Jessilina said.

"Haven't we met at a contest?"Dawn asked.

"Right, Jessilina is the name and top coordinator is going for the top drive in the eyes."Jessilina commented. "Judging by my glasses, I say you were practising a double performance just now."

"Yeah, I was."Dawn replied.

"These glasses still work, but it pains me to tell you that your training is getting you no where fast."Jessilina said rudely. "Which means in plain English, you stink."

This caused Denise and Zoey to glare at her with deadly looks.

"Jessilina, when your right, your right."James said.

"She stinks big time."Meowth agreed.

"After all, this is the Hearthome Contest, do you think they will give you a Ribbon out of pity?"Jessilina questioned.

"You certainly know your contest, Jessilina."James remarked.

"Your our Ribbon Expert!"Meowth added.

"Excuse me, if you are a Ribbon Expert exactly how many ribbons did you won so far?"Denise questioned.

"Sorry, Jubilife Contest Wrecker, but a Coordinator like me never reveals her secrets."Jessilina answered with a evil smile.

"Now hold on, my technique may not be as good as it could be, but I know my contest doubles are as good as anyone."Dawn stated.

"Oh you do, do?"Jessilina asked. "In that case have a double battle with me."Jessilina stated.

"I accept."Zoey answered. "I'll take your challenge."

"What you will?"Jessilina said in shock.

"But Zoey isn't best if me or Dawn would do it?"Denise asked.

"Your leg hurts."Ash warned.

Zoey winced when she stood up, but Dawn quickly grabbed her shoulders.

"You can't do this."Dawn reminded.

"I've gotta."Zoey replied and looked at Jessilina. "Look Jessilina, I know you seem pretty sure of yourself right now, but it's not nice to talk to those who are working hard."

Glameow hissed as she went next to her trainer.

"I call the mess I've seen, but you will."Jessilina commented. "After what you did to me in the Jubilife Contest you owe me."

"Zoey..."Denise said quietly.

Jessie uses her Dustox and Seviper while Zoey used her Glameow and Shellos.

"You and Denise watch closely, Dawn,"Zoey reminded with a smile.

"Right."Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

"You may have the first attack."Zoey said.

"Now you've got the first attack and the last."Jessilina admitted with a smirk. "Dustox, Poison Sting!"

Dustox fired Poison Sting into the sky.

"Whoa, what did she do that for?"Ash asked.

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"Jessilina ordered.

Seviper hits the Poison Stings with Poison Tail making them spin and it adds lots more speed and power on them.

"Check it out."Dawn whispered.

"She did a Poison Sting Spin."Denise said in surprise.

"Not to mention all the power that the Poison Tail added that's some move."Brock commented.

"Told you so."James said simply.

"Its gonna hurt you more than its gonna hurt us."Meowth remarked.

"Glameow, Iron Tail now!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow uses Iron Tail on the stings to send them twirling through the air.

"All right, Shellos use Mud Bomb!"Zoey ordered.

Shellos uses Mud Bomb to destroy the stings and leave a beautiful purple sparkle behind.

"That's so wrong!"Jessilina said in shock.

"Zoey used Jessilina's power to show off her own pokemon moves."Brock stated.

"That's how to do it!"Ash said happily.

"Pika pika."Pikachu whispered.

"That's very impressive."Denise agreed.

"Oh yeah, you will lose, Dustox Psybeam!"Jessilina ordered.

Dustox uses Psybeam towards Glameow and Shellos.

"Dodge and use Shadow Claw!"Zoey ordered with a smile.

Her pokemon dodged the attack before Glameow leaps up to use Shadow Claw.

"Okay Shellos use Blizzard!"Zoey ordered.

Shellos uses Blizzard on the Shadow Claw making a beautiful and powerful Shadow Claw-Blizzard combination attack.

"Wow, what an awsome combination!"Ash stated.

"Putting Shadow Claw together with another attack is a brilliant idea."Brock commented. "And the contrast make it look beautiful and effective."

"Whoa, it's true."Dawn said quietly.

Denise nodded in agreement.

Glameow's combination attack knocks out both Dustox and Serviper causing them to get thrown into Jessilina, who passed out.

"We were the squishers!"James said nervously.

"And now we're the squishes!"Meowth added.

"All right, what more?"Zoey questioned.

"Oh no, we're good."James assured nervously.

"And no more!"Meowth stated.

The two picked up Jessilina and her injured pokemon before rushing off to the deepest part of the forest.

Zoey brushed Glameow and Shellos in their heads.

"Wow, you two were the best."She said kindly.

"I guess we both have a lot of work to do."Dawn commented.

"That's cool, if Zoey can do it, we can too!"Denise admitted with a smile.

* * *

Later that Evening...

The four heroes brought Zoey to a Pokemon Center.

"You still have some swelling, so I step on that foot another day."Brock explained.

"Right."Zoey answered. "And thanks for bringing me here, see you two at the Hearthome Contest, Dawn, Denise."

"Yeah and we're going to work on everything you said."Dawn admitted.

"But also until practice have really paid off."Denise added.

"And Ash, good luck at your gym battle."Zoey said.

"Thanks and I will have my next badge to show ya."Ash commented.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Zoey, we have to get going."Brock stated.

"Right."Zoey responded with a wave.

"See you!"Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise answered in unison as they walked away.

"Can't wait to see your ice aqua jet combo!"Zoey admitted.

"I'll get it right."Dawn assured.

"That Zoey is really is something else."Ash remarked.

"A good coordinator and tough rival."Brock added.

"Yeah except tough rivals are the ones that need to be beaten."Denise stated.

"That's true, if we're both gonna be top coordinators."Dawn agreed.

"That's the spirit!"Ash said proudly.

"You will both do just fine."Brock assured.

Then the four heroes continued walking to their next destination.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	42. The Electrike Company!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 42:** **The Electrike Company!**

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock were sitting next to a pond watching their Pokémon play in it.

Denise giggled as she saw Eevee, Ralts and Hoot Hoot play in the water with Aipom, Piplup and Turtwig.

"Wow, what a scenic spot."Dawn remarked.

"It sure is and just get a sniff of that mountain air."Brock agreed.

"And the weather is perfect."Ash added with a smile.

They see an Electric-type move coming down on them from the sky blowing the nearby rock as they manage to evade at the last second.

"Was that lightning?"Denise asked.

"Not with this blue sky."Ash answered.

The four heroes and their pokemon then saw an Electrike running up.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"It's an Electrike."Brock replied.

"And it's fast."Dawn added as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Using the electric_ _charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow."_

Ash ducks down, but Electrike's lightning zapped him.

"Ash are you okay?"Denise asked worriedly.

"Sorry!"

The four heroes see a man running up to them and apologizes to Ash.

"I knew this was gonna happen, are you okay?"He asked.

"Okay, I guess."Ash responded.

"I can't tell you how bad I feel."the Man said.

"Electrike."Electrike agreed.

"Electrike and I have been practicing our electric moves and as you can see we need practice."the Man explained.

"Hey, it's okay."Ash assured as he stood up. "My name is Ash."

Pikachu went on his trainer's shoulder.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"I'm Dawn."Dawn said.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise introduced.

"And my name is Brock."Brock replied.

"And my name is Jaco."Jaco answered. "Believe it or not, I'm a Pokemon Breeder."

"Really?"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Hey Brock's a Breeder too."Ash added.

"Well, I am still in training."Brock admitted.

"Yeah, will that's neat."Jaco remarked and looked at Ash's Staravia."This Staravia is great, you really trained it well, I just love Flying Type Pokemon compare to Electric Types, let's just say they're more of a challenge."

Then an old man walks up to him.

"Jaco, who are these children?"He asked.

"Hi sir, this is Ash and all his friends."Jaco introduced.

"Hello sir."Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise greeted.

"Hello, my name is Cal and I'm the Head of the Pokemon Training Center."Cal said.

"Pokemon Training Center?"the four heroes asked in surprise.

"Yes specializing an Electric Type Pokemon."Cal explained and looked at the Center. "See that's part of the Pokemon Training Complex."

"I bet there are lots of electric type pokemon."Ash suggested.

"So Jaco, how are things going with Electrike?"Cal asked.

"The truth..."Jaco started.

"Right."Cal said looking at Electrike, who looked down. "But this one has so much potential and it's your job to take that potential out, I know you can do it, my boy."

"Thank you, sir."Jaco replied quietly.

"Now how would you young people like a little tour of our training center?"Cal asked.

"Yeah!"Brock, Ash and Denise replied in unison.

"You mean it?"Dawn asked with a smile.

"As long as you don't mind things being quiet."Cal commented.

* * *

A Moment After...

The gang go down to the school only to find it mostly abandoned, due to all the other Pokémon graduating.

"Whoa, so where are the Electric Types?"Ash asked.

"I don't see anybody."Denise admitted.

"I told you so, all the others have finished with their training and graduated."Cal explained while holding his Electrike. "Of course, this Electrike will do the same then move on to the power generating room."

"What goes on in there?"Dawn asked.

"First you train them to use their lightning abilities and then they help you generate electricity, correct?"Brock said.

"That's right, but in order to do that, they must have complete control over their electric type moves, which is why they train here first."Cal commented.

"Good idea."Ash agreed.

"So now we'll show you the results."Cal admitted. "Watch closely please."

He then began training his Electrike to hit three targets while the four heroes and Jaco watched carefully.

"All right, Electrike use Charge."Cal ordered.

Electrike began charging up electricity.

"First Electrike is using charge to power up its electric type moves."Brock explained.

"Thunder now!"Cal stated.

Electrike proves his ability to manipulate electricity by changing its direction to the left, upward and then on a quick descent hitting the target while Jaco's Electrike watches closely from the sidelines.

"It turned!"Denise said in surprise.

"Now upwards!"Cal ordered.

Electrike's thunder charge went up.

"Now a quick deceit and then hit the targets!"Cal ordered.

Electrike's thunder went down and hit one of the three targets stunning the four heroes.

"Well done, Electrike."Cal remarked.

"Awsome."Ash said in awe.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"That kind of control is totally amazing."Brock agreed.

"Well, it certainly does make it much easier to easily perform their work."Cal said and looked at Jaco. "And you've got your work cut up to you."

"Right."Jaco responded.

"You may stay here for as long as you like."Cal commented.

"Thank you so much!"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

"Let's go, Electrike."Cal said.

"Electrike!"

Then the old man and his electric type walked away.

Dawn bend down and looked at Jaco's Electrike.

"So you'll teach the same to this Electrike as well?"She asked with a smile.

"No."Jaco replied. "If you ask me, this Electrike is doom to fail, it lost control in it's last training section and gave you guys all sorts of trouble, I know the boss tells me to work out, but I'm the one that specializes Flying Type pokemon breeding, right?"

"Well that's what you said."Denise commented.

"Right."Jaco said. "But even so now I need to specialise electric type pokemon, the worst."

"May I take a good look at your Electrike?"Brock asked.

"Sure."Jaco replied with a nod.

Brock then began to rub Electrike's head with a firm look.

"Now you see what I mean?"Jaco asked.

"No."Brock answered with a smile. "It's just like your boss says I'm sure it will be fine."

"You do?"Jaco asked in confusion.

"All you can do is your best, I like to help too."Brock said and looked at the three trainers. "That is if we can stay here for a bit."

"No problem."Ash agreed.

"I figured you would like to help out."Dawn remarked.

"And that's what you usually do."Denise added.

"Thanks you guys."Brock replied and looked at Electrike. "What do you think, Electrike?"

"Electrike!"Electrike answered with a smile.

"Well, I'll give it my best shot, who knows what we'll accomplish with your help?"Jaco suggested.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Electrike stores up electricity with its fur, so it's good to brush that fur all time."Brock explained.

"Just like this?"Jaco asked taking out a metal brush.

He starts by brushing it but gets zapped by Electrike.

"What was that?"Jaco asked weakly.

"Must be the brush."Dawn replied.

"What do you mean?"Jaco asked as he stood up.

"Use a brush that's not made out of metal."Brock said and took out a normal brush. "Metal brushes conduct electricity you see?"

"Right."Jaco answered with a sheepish smile.

Brock started brushing Electrike's fur with the normal brush causing it to relax.

"First thing you wanna do is relax Electrike like this."He instructed. "Then you have to trust Electrike and doing that will teach it to trust you right back, it's the same like training flying type pokemon."

"I guess your right, the problem with Electrike is I didn't have any faith."Jaco admitted sadly.

"Man, you talk like Professor Oak, Brock."Ash remarked.

"Right."Dawn agreed kindly.

Electrike then relaxed in the towel that he was resting in.

"Awww...now Electrike looks much more relaxed."Denise commented sweetly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"All right, Electrike ready for some training?"Jaco asked.

"Electrike!"Electrike responded.

"Let's start with Charge!"Jaco ordered.

Electrike began to charge up energy while the four heroes and Pikachu carefully watched.

"Now Thunderbolt!"Jaco ordered.

It starts with Charge followed by Thunderbolt, but it loses control over the attack and accidentally hits Ash again.

"Electrike, stop!"Jaco ordered.

Electrike stopped using charge.

"Ash are you okay?"Dawn asked.

"Man, what's with me and Thunderbolts?"Ash questioned.

"I guess the connection between you and Pikachu."Denise suggested.

Electrike looked down in sadness.

"What went wrong now?"Jaco asked.

"The problem was because of the timing."Brock replied.

"What do you mean by that?"Jaco asked.

"Hey Ash, Dawn, Denise, how about we show'em?"Brock asked.

"Yeah!"Ash agreed.

"I totally in."Denise remarked.

"This is gonna be fun."Dawn admitted holding her pokeball.

The three trainers bring forth Pikachu, Pachirisu and Luxio.

"You three get ready!"Denise reminded.

"Store up your electric energy!"Ash stated.

"All the three of you!"Dawn commented.

Pikachu, Pachirisu and Luxio begin to charge energy.

"Pikach use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Luxio hit the targets with no problem.

"Yes!"Denise said in victory.

"Bullseye!"Ash remarked.

Pikachu and Luxio smile happily.

"Wow, great shots!"Jaco remarked.

"Electrike."Electrike agreed.

"Pachirisu, ready to go?"Dawn asked.

Pachirisu overcharges and blasts Ash.

"Here we go again."Denise said with a sweat drop.

"Somebody is out to get me!"Ash panicked.

"No Pachirisu, stop!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu stopped using electricity.

"Let's try again."Dawn suggested and took out a Poffin. "Here's a Poffin."

Pachirisu happily took the Poffin and ate it.

"Poffins?"Jaco asked.

"They're Pachirisu's favourite thing to eat."Brock explained. "Things go much better, this time around."

"Now store it up one more time!"Dawn commented. "All right, one more time!"

Pachirisu then succeeds the second time of hitting the target.

"Perfect!"Dawn complimented with a smile.

Pachirisu chirped happily.

"Wow that was great!"Jaco admitted.

"Electrike!"Electrike said.

"The best time of storing and firing up electricity is on each pokemon."Brock explained.

"That makes sense to me."Jaco replied.

"And Electrike is not doomed to fail, I'm sure of that."Brock assured. "In fact, I say Electrike has more power than a normal Electrike has."

"Huh, really?"Jaco asked. "More power than normal?"

"You really think so?"Ash asked with a smile.

"You know maybe it had trouble because of excessive power."Dawn suggested.

"Right."Brock agreed.

"So that means, all I have to do is figure out, Electrike's perfect timing and its all set."Jaco said.

"Well that's all you need."Denise chuckled.

"Yeah that's great, okay Electrike, let's go back to training."Jaco commented.

"Electrike!"Electrike answered in agreement.

* * *

Later that Night...

Jaco walks in on Brock as he prepares food for the Pokémon.

"Wow, your still up?"He asked.

"I'm just cooking up some food for Pikachu."Brock answered.

"A little?"Jaco asked. "Brock, you made all this?"

"Different food for different pokemon and we've got lots."Brock explained as he add some seasoning in the small bowl he was mixing. "It takes lots of time and care to raise pokemon that are strong that of course is our main job as breeders."

* * *

In a Magikarp Submarine...

James and Meowth watched as Pikachu trained with Electrike.

"They're up for 24 hours."James said.

"While they're getting stronger, we're getting wiped."Meowth added.

Electrike stores up energy, but fails to hit one of the trees causing it to look down in sadness.

But then Pikachu speaks to him and uses his own electricity to take down one of the trees.

Electrike smiles in approval and the two of them began to speak to each other more.

"You know what, they sure know how to act like a Team."James remarked.

"They sure do it kinds of put a lop in my pokemon heart."Meowth agreed.

The two began to cry with tears of joy.

"Yeah, my throat too!"James cried.

"They're like a real team should be!"Meowth sobbed.

"Touching."Jessie muttered. "Though I think your touched in the head."

"You shouldn't think that!"James complained.

"We can learn a thing or two from them!"Meowth agreed.

"Don't fall for those goody goodies."Jessie said simply.

"Oh I understand."James answered with his arms folded.

"You don't have any friends like that so no one can."Meowth answered.

"Help a psychology, I want Electrike right now."Jessie stated.

"Aren't you being hasty?!"James said in shock.

"They're not done yet!"Meowth protested.

"I don't like anything over done!"Jessie shouted.

* * *

At the Top...

Pikachu and Electrike get distracted from their training as the Submarine appear from the top of the water.

"Times up!"Jessie laughed.

Then a rocket bomb was fired towards the two causing the four heroes and Jaco to get alarmed before coming out.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Electrike!"Jaco called out.

The two electric types stood up, but were a bit injured.

"Good just the right time for a pokemon picking."Jessie said with a evil smirk. "Good, aren't I?"

"Team Rocket!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"You can't take them!"Brock protested.

Team Rocket begin their motto.

"Listen is that a voice of a twerp?"

"Join our pity party there's plenty of room."

"On the Wind!"

"The Stars."

"We're doomed."

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pace!"

"She dashed off all my hope, what a bomber."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything is worse, it's much worse."

"Jessie."

"James."

"I can't say my name."

"Putting all you do gooders in your place!"

"Team Rocket too sad to say."

"In your face!"

"Ouch."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Who's Team Rocket?"Jaco asked.

"They're bad guys, who love to cause us trouble."Dawn replied with a frown.

"And it's time to cause more."Jessie admitted.

Then James and Meowth grabbed her.

"What's with you?"Jessie asked.

"We can't rob those two quests!"James stated.

"When it comes to team work that comes the best!"Meowth protested.

The four heroes and Jaco were surprised.

"Hold on, are you sure those are the bad guys?"Jaco asked.

"Now hold on smart mouth!"Jessie said with a frown.

"I will not allow you to destroy those duo and divine that destiny!"James commented.

"Yeah, if you wanna mess up someone's life, then do it to yourself!"Meowth agreed.

"What?"Jessie asked and cried. "To myself! You won't have Jessie to kick around any more!"

She then run off into the forest.

"Pikachu!"James said happily.

"Electrike!"Meowth added.

"Your hard work is education inspiration!"James remarked.

"You guys rock, won't you guys let us be your training buddies?"Meowth asked.

Pikachu and Electrike blinked in surprise.

"Hey that's great, thank you both!"Jaco remarked. "Like one big happy family."

"Yeah!"James and Meowth cheered.

The four heroes were surprised about the change of the two baddies.

"Please, tell me I'm dreaming."Denise said in confusion.

"Somebody, wake me up."Ash agreed.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Breakfast time!"Jaco stated. "Made just fore you."

Pikachu and Electrike chirped in happiness as they begin to eat their breakfast bowls.

"Yeah, good huh?"Jaco asked with a smile. "I made them with Brock's secret recipes."

"Wow, Jaco turned things around."Ash admitted.

"Believe it, in the beginning, he didn't know about electric type pokemon."Dawn added.

"Yeah like a sudden change of heart."Denise remarked kindly.

"It's like Jaco and the pokemon are growing up together."James cried.

"I feel it, right here!"Meowth agreed.

Sheepish smiles grew on the four heroes faces.

* * *

A Moment After...

"Okay, one more time, Electrike use Charge!"Jaco ordered.

Electrike begins to charge up energy.

"All right then Thunderbolt!"Jaco ordered.

Electrike hits the target with a Thunderbolt, this time succeeding stunning James, Meowth and the four heroes.

Jaco rushed to hug his electric type pokemon.

"Wow, you did it!"He said happily. "Electrike, that was wonderful!"

"Electrike."Electrike said with a smile.

"Well, what do you know."Denise said kindly.

"Look at them both."Dawn remarked.

"Yeah!"Ash agreed.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"That's what it is all about!"James cried in joy.

"It all that starts well that ends well!"Meowth remarked.

"Not quite."Brock answered."Electrike now has to learn to control in order to graduate."

Ash, Meowth and James dress in electricity insulated jackets in order to help Electrike learn to control electricity.

"Aw man, Brock do we have to?"Ash asked.

"Don't worry, those jackets are 100% isolated."Brock assured.

"Well, I for once, welcome the challenge."James commented.

"Me too."Meowth added.

"All right, here goes, Electrike, Thunder!"Jaco ordered.

Electrike fires Thunder causing James, Meowth and Ash to dodge the lightning attacks.

"You can't hit us!"James laughed.

"Laugh all you want, I'm getting out of here!"Ash stated.

"Okay after them!"Jaco said.

He and Electrike runs after the three followed by Dawn, Denise, Pikachu and Brock.

"Come on, Electrike, I know you can do it!"Jaco stated.

Then a pink mecha shows up and grabs Electrike with its hand.

"Well, I did this, did I?"Jessie asked.

"Electrike!"Jaco shouted.

"Jessie!"James said with a frown.

"What are you doing here?"Meowth questioned.

"Since you two are busy being goody goodies, I've decided to make my Jessie Princess Power Mark 1!"Jessie answered.

"Jessie actually made that?"James asked.

"Guess that's one tough level."Meowth commented.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu attacks, but her machine is insulated.

"Don't worry, I made this Power Mark, electric proved unlike two losers."Jessie admitted.

"Electrike, you've gotta get out of there!"Jaco protested.

Electrike winced as the grip of the hand was too strong.

"Don't waste your energy, it's no use you know."Jessie said evilly.

While held captive in the mecha's hand, Electrike suddenly starts to glow.

"Oh no!"Jaco panicked.

"It's that evolving thing."Meowth commented.

Everyone watched as Electrike grew a bit bigger and evolves into Manectric, shattering the restraint.

"Manectric!"

"Electrike is now Manectric!"Jaco remarked.

"Wow!"Denise said kindly. "That's amazing!"

"Let's check it out."Dawn suggested as she took out her Pokedex.

 _"_ _Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It is constantly discharging the electricity it collects in its mane."_

"Change of plans!"Jessie said angrily and used her mecha to grab Pikachu before running off. "At least your still small!"

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Not again!"Brock complained.

James and Meowth hop onto the back and hack a hole for Manectric to hit.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"The instillation."Jaco replied.

"Right here!"James said.

"Target here and fire big time!"Meowth stated.

"What?!"Jessie said in shock.

"All right, Manectric use Charge!"Jaco ordered.

Manectric gains lots of power as Brock and the two sisters watched.

"Now use Thunder!"Jaco ordered.

Manectric was able to hit the small target and blasts Team Rocket off also Pikachu was released.

"You and your self heartedness!"Jessie complained.

"I'm just looking forward to this."James admitted.

"We're in the right place."Meowth said simply.

"Wobbuffet!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Jessie screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Pikachu went to Ash's arms.

"Pikachu!"Ash said in relief and looks at Jaco. "Jaco, your Manectric was amazing!"

"Thanks, we'll need that for the test."Jaco replied.

"The test is over."

The four heroes and Jaco turned around seeing Cal approaching.

"I have seen enough, Manectric graduates with honour."Cal stated.

"Really?"Jaco asked and hugs Manectric. "Manectric, your in!"

"Manectric."Manectric said with a smile.

"I think they're both in."Dawn admitted.

"We're sure of it."Brock, Ash and Denise answered in unison.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed happily.

"We did, thank you."Jaco stated.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"All right, Manectric, let's go."Cal said. "You will need all the help you can get over the power generating room."

"Manectric."Jaco stated as he bend down. "I'll miss you."

"Manectric."Manectric replied with a nod.

Then the van takes off as Jaco waved farewell.

"After all the hard work, they did together, it's too bad they had to say goodbye."Dawn admitted.

"That's part of the job, great breeders prepare their pokemon from living life to the fullest like Jaco."Brock explained. "So Hearthome City awaits."

The three trainers and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

The four heroes bid farewell to Jaco as they continued heading to Hearthome City.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	43. Malice in Wonderland!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 43: Malice in Wonderland**

Ash and his friends continue to head to Hearthome City and the sky above was dark.

"Where's that Pokemon Center?"Dawn asked.

"Man, I'm starving."Ash complained.

"And I'm just sleepy."Denise added.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed.

"I know we want on the wrong way."Dawn said.

"Nope now all we do is turn left."Brock commented.

As they walk through the night trying to find the Pokémon Center, Brock's map leads them to a gate.

"That's nothing, but some sort of gate."Brock explained.

"It sure is creepy."Denise stated.

Suddenly, heavy rain begins to fall at the top of them.

"Great, it's raining!"Dawn whined.

"Come on, let's get out of this rain!"Ash suggested.

The group quickly ran under the gate.

"Whoa, it's really pouring."Denise said.

"I guess we have to wait until it's over."Ash admitted.

"There's gotta be a Pokémon Center around here, I'm sure of it."Brock commented as he checked the map.

"Maybe we'll find it there."Ash suggested.

The heroes notice the other side of the gate that had long grass.

"Maybe so."Dawn agreed.

"Wish we had an umbrella."Ash said.

"Is it me or did it just stopped raining?"Denise asked in confusion.

"That's weird is not raining at this sight."Brock answered.

"Cool and that's the way we go!"Ash remarked.

They cross through the high grass and fog sets in.

"Whoa, I can't see a thing through this fog."Dawn admitted.

"I think none of us can, sis."Denise stated.

Suddenly, Ash spots eyes in the distance as a flock of Crobat chases them.

"Colbats!"Brock warned.

The heroes then stopped running.

"That will wake you up."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Now how will we know where we are?"Dawn asked.

"Well maybe we should turn around."Brock suggested.

"That's a good idea."Denise replied.

The heroes notice something nearby rustling gets their attention as a bright purple aura flashes.

"Where is that light coming from Dawn?"Ash asked.

"Ash, how should I know?"Dawn questioned.

"We're all confused in this part."Brock commented.

The fog suddenly clears in the area.

"Where did the fog go?"Denise said.

Dawn spots the Pokémon Center that was build in a different style.

"Hey, look!"She said. "It's the Pokémon Center!"

"Well that turn things around."Denise joked.

"See?"Ash asked. "I told you, we would find it."

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

The four heroes walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Hey Nurse Joy!"Ash, Dawn and Denise greeted.

"Welcome to my center."Nurse Joy said kindly.

"Wow, there is no one more beautiful than my Nurse Joy!"Brock flirted holding her hands.

"I can't believe my eyes, but your name wouldn't happen to be Brock now would it?"Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes it would."Brock answered.

"What a thrill!"Nurse Joy admitted with tears of joy. "I've been looking forward on the day when I meet you!"

This statement caused Ash, Dawn, Denise and Pikachu to get shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"They said in shock.

"You wanted to meet me?"Brock asked.

"Of course."Nurse Joy responded.

"Then that can only mean one thing can it?"Brock said.

"Your right."Nurse Joy replied sweetly. "Brock, I like you!"

This sentence caused Brock to go lovey dovey.

"Whoa, it's a dream!"He remarked. "Nobody wake me up!"

"No, it's not a dream, I really really like you."Nurse Joy whispered.

"Well, your not the only one."

Brock turned around and saw a blushing Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny!"He said happily.

"Here, Brock how long I've wanted to meet you!"Officer Jenny admitted grabbing Brock's hand.

"I wanted to meet him the longest!"Nurse Joy argued grabbing Brock's other hand.

"Well, I loved him the longest!"Officer Jenny commented.

"Whoa now my dream has got Jenny on it too!"Brock said happily and got worried. "But I gotta find out if it is a dream! All right Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu goes off Ash's shoulder and uses Thunderbolt on Brock causing him to get dizzy.

"Brock!"Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy said as they grabbed the Breeder.

"Happy joy joy."Brock mumbled.

"We thought you be here."Professor Oak said.

"We've been waiting!"Johanna remarked.

"We're so happy you all can make it!"Amy admitted sweetly.

"Professor Oak!"Ash said in surprise.

"Mum and Amy?!"Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

"What's going on?"Ash asked in confusion.

"What?"Professor Oak repeated. "Just the offer for you to enter the world's pokemon trainer play off, why that's all!"

"Man, I love to do that."Ash commented.

"Dawn and Denise, they want you two to join the world's most famous coordinator play offs!"Johanna remarked.

"They want us?"Dawn and Denise said in surprise.

"My boy, if you win this means you'll be the greatest pokemon trainer in the whole wide world!"Professor Oak remarked.

"Girls, if you two both win, you two will be the greatest coordinators that has ever existed!"Amy said sweetly.

"You know what, winning has always been my dream!"Ash said happily.

"And our dream too!"Dawn and Denise agreed in excitement.

"We know, so let's hurry!"Johanna stated grabbing Dawn's hand.

"Not a moment to lose!"Professor Oak added grabbing Ash's hand.

"Its time to make history!"Amy remarked grabbing Denise's hand.

"Right!"Ash agreed.

The six head to the great stadium where Ash, Dawn and Denise will compete.

"Wow, I can't believe it's morning already."Dawn said with a smile.

"This day is getting better and better."Denise giggled.

"Here we are, this is the Colosseum, the sight where both trainers and coordinators will compete."Professor Oak explained.

"Attracting the best trainers and coordinators in the world."Johanna added.

"I'm good at attracting too."Brock said sheepishly.

"Time for a Poem, it's the world's greatest show so of we go."Professor Oak said.

"I've got to hear one of his poems."Dawn admitted.

"We'll have more time after the show!"Amy said sweetly as she grabbed Denise's hand.

"The greatest show."Professor Oak agreed grabbing Ash's hand.

"Off we go!"Johanna remarked grabbing Dawn's hand.

They went inside the Colosseum, where they find a huge crowd watching a Rayquaza and Groudon battle.

"Check it out!"Ash said in awe.

Rayquaza hits Groudon with Ice Beam and freezes it, but it breaks free.

 _"Just what you expect from the Emperor of the Air, Groudon has been frozen from a single hit!"_ the Announcer said. _"But the Continent Pokémon isn't through yet since it's fighting spirit has been united!"_

"Rayquaza and Groudon, awsome!"Ash remarked.

"And look who is Rayquaza's trainer!"Dawn said.

"Oh my gosh, it's Cynthia!"Denise admitted in adoration.

"Rayquaza, Twister, let's go!"Cynthia ordered.

Rayquaza uses Twister, but Groudon's Hyper Beam negates it.

"Hyper Beam now!"Cynthia ordered.

Rayquaza fires its own Hyper Beam and knocks out Groudon.

"Groudon is unable to battle!"the Man stated. "Rayquaza wins, Cynthia is the Winner!"

The Crowd lets out a mighty cheer.

 _"And there you have it, Groudon, one of the Legendary Pokemon has finally been defeated!"t_ he Announcer stated.

"She's great."Ash admitted.

"And she's also going to be your play off opponent."Professor Oak explained.

"But I'm just getting started in Sinnoh."Ash reminded.

"You've been selected because your previous winning records is so strong!"Professor Oak commented. "That's why your next match is gonna decided it all!"

"Your sure in a hurry."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Dears, you two have been collected for the exact same reason as Ash."Johanna explained.

"Really?"Dawn and Denise asked in unison.

"Here, we've been you two these adorable outfits!"Amy admitted sweetly holding two outfits.

"Wow, thanks Amy, they're so cute!"Dawn said happily.

"At least we'll be in style!"Denise remarked in excitement.

Dawn placed on the Piplup Outfit while Denise placed on the Turtwig Outfit.

 _"And now it's time to introduce the coordinators in the final stages of the play off!"_ the Announcer stated. _"Our first entrance from Twinleaf Town is Dawn and Denise their opponents Johanna, who is also from Twinleaf Town and Amy from Sootopolis City!"_

Johanna wore a pretty mint green dress while Amy wore a stylish blue outfit and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Huh, we're up against mum and Amy?!"Dawn said in surprise.

"If you two really want to be known as top coordinators, you two are going to have beat us first!"Johanna explained.

"No way."Dawn said nervously.

"Dazzling isn't?"Amy asked with a smile. "That's what most people would expect from a Contest Star's younger sister!"

"Is that supposed to be helpful."Denise muttered.

 _"And next we will introduce the competitors of the world's greatest playoff!"_ the Announcer stated. _"It's Ash from Pallet Town, who's opponent happen to be the Champion League Master, Cynthia!"_

"Rayquaza, battle stance!"Cynthia stated.

Her pokeball opened and Rayquaza came out.

"So Ash, you have the honor."Cynthia commented.

"Okay Pikachu, let's go!"Ash stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Then the Contest Battles start.

"All right, Piplup, spot light!"Dawn stated.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Eevee, Stage On!"Denise commented.

Her pokeball opened and Eevee appeared.

"Eevee!"

"Feebas, spotlight!"Johanna stated.

Her pokeball opened and a Feebas swam out.

"Swablu, time to perform!"Amy stated.

Her pokeball opened and a Swablu flew out.

"A Feebas and Swablu?!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

 _"So its Feebas and Swablu battling Piplup and Eevee!"_ the Announcer stated.

"We're battling Feebas and Swablu."Dawn commented.

"So let's do our best."Denise remarked.

Piplup and Eevee nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure, evolve!"Johanna said.

"You too, Swablu!"Amy ordered.

Feebs and Swablu started glowing.

"Huh?!"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

Feebas and Swablu evolved into Milotic and Altaria!

 _"Johanna's Feebas and Amy's Swablu evolve into Milotic and Altaria, two of the most beautiful pokemon!"_ the Announcer stated. _"That takes sweeps of Dawn and Denise's points!"_

The evolutions caused Dawn and Denise's to lose points.

"Well, let's see what you two got!"Johanna commented.

"Mum, Amy, how could you two!"Dawn complained.

"Come on, we can't give up!"Denise encouraged.

"Right, Piplup use Whirlpool!"Dawn ordered.

"And Eevee use Shadowball!"Denise ordered.

Piplup uses Whirlpool and Eevee used Shadow Ball sending them to Milotic and Altaria making them get knocked out.

 _"Milotic and Altaria are unable to battle, which means the victory goes to Dawn and Denise sercuring their places as the world's top coordinators!"t_ he Announcer stated.

Dawn and Denise picked up their pokemon in joy.

"Wow, we did it!"Dawn said happily.

"That's awsome!"Denise admitted kindly.

"Piplup!"Piplup responded.

"Eevee!"Eevee chirped.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to knock out Rayquaza to the floor.

"Rayquaza is unable to continue!"the Man announced. "Pikachu is the winner, the victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!"

The crowd cheers at Ash and Pikachu.

"Yeah, we won it!"Ash said proudly.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

 _"So Ash gains the title of the World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer!"_ the Announcer stated.

Dawn and Denise walked up to Ash.

"Wow, all three of us won!"Denise admitted.

"Yeah, it's like all our dreams have come true!"Ash agreed.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu."

Johanna, Amy and Professor Oak walk up to the three trainers.

"Dawn, Denise, you two were really wonderful out there."Johanna remarked.

"Thanks mum!"Dawn and Denise responded in unison.

"As you were Ash, good work my boy."Professor Oak admitted.

"Thanks, Professor."Ash answered.

"Now it's time for you three to earn your prizes."Amy admitted kindly.

They handed the three trainers their prizes, which were complete sets of Gym Badges and Contest Ribbons.

 _"Dawn and Denise have won a complete set of pokemon ribbons as for Ash, he has been rewarded a set of Gym Badges!"_ the Announcer stated.

"I can't believe we won all these ribbons."Dawn said.

"Piplup!"Piplup remarked.

"Now, I got every gym badge there is."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"I guess hard work really does pay off."Denise commented.

"Oh no, a coordinator has to wear a wonderful and radiant smile in order to really win a battle, silly!"Amy said sweetly.

"Gosh, Amy since when were you the most giving person?"Denise asked with a sheepish smile.

Eevee smiled. "Eevee!"

Then Brock rushed up to them.

"Hey, Dawn, Denise, Ash, hold on!"He protested.

"Hey Brock, what's wrong?"Dawn asked.

"This is all a big illusion!"Brock admitted.

"Illusion?!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Pika?"Pikachu asked.

"It's true, Mismagius must have used Confuse Ray to make us all see illusions!"Brock stated.

"Mismagius?"Ash asked in confusion.

The Announcer laughed as he turned into Mismagius.

"What's that?"Denise asked she took her pokedex.

 _"Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Mismagius_ _chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well."_

"But what about mum and Amy?"Dawn asked.

"And Professor Oak?"Ash added.

The four trainers and two pokemon then saw everyone has vanished and the stadium turned into ruins.

Also the Badges and Ribbons rusting and disappearing into dust.

Denise gasped in shock. "They're all dusty!"

"Mismagius!"Ash said angrily.

"Why did you do this to us?!"Dawn questioned.

Mismagius laughed and disappeared.

"Come back that's not funny!"Ash stated.

"We've better get out of here!"Denise suggested.

"Right!"Ash and Dawn said in unison.

Ash and his friends try to flee the stadium, but the halls leading out of the stadium simply lead back into the stadium, preventing escape.

"We're running away in circles!"Dawn said in realization.

"Nothing more than just Mismagius dirty tricks!"Brock stated.

Rayquaza comes out of the ground and Mismagius merges with it.

"Mismagius emerged with Rayquaza!"Ash said with a frown.

"Pika!"Pikachu responded.

Rayquaza fires Hyper Beam and chases the group.

"We've got to find a way out of here!"Denise commented.

"I remembered Croagunk was the one, who took me out of the illusion before!"Brock admitted.

Rayquaza continued firing Hyper Beam as the four heroes made their escape.

But when they went outside the field, they saw Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!"Ash said.

"The Twerps?!"Jessie said in surprise.

"What is that purple thing behind them?"James asked.

"That Rayquaza ate too many beans."Meowth commented.

Then Rayquaza fired Hyper Beam at Team Rocket.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Rayquaza continued chasing the four heroes, who spotted the Gate.

"That Gate!"Denise admitted.

"Remember the start when we went through that gate?"Brock asked.

"Right, so let's restart our steps!"Dawn suggested.

Rayquaza blocks their path and they prepare the battle.

"That thing is not going to block us!"Ash vowed.

"Yeah!"Dawn and Denise agreed.

"Right."Brock added.

"Piplup!"Dawn said.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Eevee, come on out!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and Eevee came out.

"Eevee!"

"Croagunk, you too!"Brock commented.

His pokeball opened and Croagunk came out.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

"Poison Sting, Croagunk!"Brock ordered.

Piplup, Eevee and Croagunk team up with Pikachu firing Thunderbolt, Bubble Beam, Shadow Ball and Poison Sting at Rayquaza.

The attacks hit but Rayquaza resists and fires Twister.

"That Rayquaza got some power!"Brock stated.

"Well, we're not giving up!"Ash said.

"Yeah!"Dawn agreed.

"You said it!"Denise added.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup Whirlpool!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee, Thunder!"Denise ordered.

"Croagunk use Brick Break!"Brock ordered.

The four attacks again with Iron Tail, Whirlpool, Thunder and Brick Break, but the attacks do nothing.

Rayquaza fires another Hyper Beam causing the four heroes to hit the floor.

"Pikachu, let's go!"Ash stated.

"You too, Piplup!"Dawn added.

"Eevee, get ready!"Denise commented.

"Go get em, Croagunk!"Brock admitted.

Pikachu, Croagunk, Piplup and Eevee suddenly become giants, overpowering the Rayquaza.

"Look at that!"Dawn said in surprise.

"Whoa!"Denise remarked.

"Eeveryone is getting what they wish for!"Brock explained.

"All right, Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup use Peck with a Whirlpool spin!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee use Water Gun!"Denise ordered.

"Poison Jab, Croagunk!"Brock ordered.

The Four Pokemon use Volt Tackle, Peck, Poison Jab and Water Gun attacks on Rayquaza causing it to fade away and leaves Mismagius knocked out.

The Pokémon return to normal size as they prepare to go back to reality.

"Yeah, we did it!"Ash said happily.

"Whoo!"Denise cheered.

"Big time."Brock commented.

"Dreams do come true."Dawn admitted kindly.

The four pokemon smile in approval.

"I think it's time to go back to the real world."Ash suggested.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

Suddenly, Badges and Ribbons rain down forming a huge pile as Ash, Dawn and Denise check them out.

"Man look at all these badges."Denise said.

"And look at all these ribbons."Dawn added.

"Don't look now."Brock warned.

A group of Joys and Jennies appear next to him.

Mismagius then spoke to the four heroes.

"You want us to have them?"Dawn asked.

Mismagius responded with a nod.

"Thanks, but no thanks."Ash responded.

"I'll pass."Dawn said.

"Same with me, thank you."Denise commented.

"Yeah, me too."Brock agreed.

"See after what just happened I realize my dreams are something, I have to make them come true."Ash admitted.

"Having the ribbons were fun at first, but then I started to feel empty inside."Dawn stated.

"Yeah, can't gain those without excitement and adventure."Denise agreed.

"You know once I discovered all those Joys and Jennies weren't real, it changed everything."Brock explained.

Mismagius nodded in understandment.

"We want the real world."Dawn said.

"You bet that's where all the things are happening."Ash agreed.

"Well, our journey must continue."Denise remarked.

"So take care, Mismagius!"Brock stated.

Ash and his friends run through the gate and wake up back in the real world as sunrise occurs.

"Whoa, are we back?"Ash asked.

"Looks like it."Denise admitted.

Then a Nurse Joy walked up to them.

"Hi, is everybody here all right?"She asked.

"I am now!"Brock flirted. "A real Nurse Joy, a real Pokemon Center!"

"Nurse Joy have you seen a big gate around here?"Ash asked.

"I really have no idea what you mean."Nurse Joy replied. "Sounds to me like you have met face to face with a Mismagius,"

"Your right, how do you know?"Dawn asked.

"Because they show up a lot, they like to have fun with trainers, who lost their way."Nurse joy commented. "But no fun to the trainers though."

"Your right about that."Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

 _"Yeah, but the most weirdest part was Amy acting out like Lisia."_ Denise thought and chuckled sheepishly while looking at her sister and friends.

Ash checked his badge case, while Dawn checked her ribbon case and Denise checked both her cases seeing her two gym badges and first ribbon.

"Looks like we're both back with one ribbon."Dawn said.

"That means you two have a lot to go through."Ash admitted.

"Same with our gym battles."Denise commented.

"Let's not waste a minute."Brock said and held Nurse Joy's hands. "One is just enough!"

Croagunk stops him as usual causing the Breeder to collapse.

"One is too many!"Brock winced.

"But first I've got another dream!"Ash admitted.

"What is that, Ash?"Dawn asked.

"The dream of filling up my stomach!"Ash joked.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

Denise chuckled. "Boy, you got us."

The three trainers head to the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy while Croagunk dragged Brock, who was on the floor.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	44. Mass Hip-Po-Sis!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 44:** **Mass Hip-Po-Sis!**

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock were returning their Pokémon after they have finished eating their lunch.

"What do you say, we hit the road?"Ash asked.

Pikachu then pats his trainer on the leg and does a Turtwig face.

"What was that about Turtwig?"Ash asked.

"I think both me and Pikachu saw Turtwig heading to the woods after a little dinner stroll."Brock explained.

"Well, then let's go look for him."Denise suggested.

The four heroes then head to the woods to look for Turtwig.

"Hey, Turtwig!"Ash called out.

"Turtwig, it's time to go!"Dawn reminded.

"Turtwig, where are you?"Brock asked.

Then Turtwig came out from the bushes.

"Turtwig!"

"Oh there you are."Denise said kindly.

"What are you doing out here?"Ash asked.

Turtwig then gestures the Pallet Town Trainer to follow him.

"Something is wrong."Dawn commented.

Turtwig points them to a cliff where a Hippopotas was trapped.

"Up there."Ash said.

"Isn't that a pokemon?"Denise asked.

"I think."Brock agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"Oh no, if it falls off, it would be terrible."Dawn admitted worriedly.

"Good thing, you found it, Turtwig."Ash remarked.

Turtwig nodded. "Turtwig."

"Don't move, we'll get you out of there, don't worry!"Ash assured.

The Hippopotas closed its eyes in fright.

Ash climbs down the cliff with the help of a rope onto the platform where Hippopotas is.

"Ash, please be careful."Denise warned worriedly.

"Hey, no problem."Ash assured with a smile.

He accidentally slipped, but Brock quickly held the rope tighter.

"Thanks Brock, just give me some more rope."Ash suggested.

The two sisters, Brock, Pikachu and Turtwig sighed in relief.

"Don't move, everything will be okay."Ash assured.

Hippopotas bites his hand in fright.

"Whoa, that hurts!"Ash said. "Come on, what did you do that for?"

"It scared the poor thing."Dawn commented. "You need to try and calm it down first."

"Yeah, your right."Ash agreed. "Pikachu, come and give me a hand!"

Pikachu slides down the rope and comforts Hippopotas with success.

"You see?"Ash asked. "Pikachu's right, I'm only here to help you."

He hoists Hippopotas onto his arms.

"All set Brock."Ash admitted. "Now pull us up."

The Pallet Town is then lifted onto the cliff by Brock, Dawn and Denise.

"And there you go."Ash said and looked at Hippopotas. "Man, you were brave, my name is Ash from Pallet Town, nice to meet ya."

"It's a Hippopotas."Brock remarked.

Dawn checked the Pokemon in her Pokedex.

 _"_ _Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It lives in dry places and covers itself in sand to protect against germs, it does not enjoy getting wet."_

Hippopotas had a sad look on its face.

"Oh, so it's a Ground Type."Denise commented.

"Wow."Ash said.

"Poor dear, your still scared?"Dawn asked.

"I be surprise, if it's not."Brock replied. "Maybe a snack will help."

He took out a small can of pokemon food.

"Here, try some of this."Brock instructed.

Hippopotas sniffed and then opened his mouth so that the Breeder can feed it.

But then the Ground Type winced at the taste.

"Hey, you don't need to get so worked up you know."Ash joked.

Brock, Dawn, Denise, Pikachu and Turtwig laughed at his compliment.

Then Hippopotas walked away from the group and went to a tree that had fruits on them.

"You want Hippopotas some fruit?"Ash asked.

"I bet it wanted to try some."Denise suggested.

"Yeah."Ash agreed as he stood up and walked up to the tree to pick up a fruit. "Here you go."

Hippopotas opened its mouth and ate the fruit.

"Awsome and in one bite."Ash remarked. "Good, huh?"

Hippopotas responded with a smile.

"Look there's a smile."Dawn said sweetly.

"How cute."Denise chuckled.

"Hippo!"Hippopotas answered happily.

The four heroes then picked up their bags.

"Well, we better get going now."Ash admitted with a smile. "You just be careful now."

"Bye Hippopotas."Dawn said kindly.

The four heroes then walked away.

"Geez, I hope Hippopotas doesn't fell down another hill again."Denise remarked.

"For a Hippopotas, I'm sure it wouldn't that much of a problem."Brock answered.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said patting his trainer's shoulder.

"What is it, Pikachu?"Ash asked.

The four heroes turned around and saw Hippopotas following them.

"Hold on, you wanna come along with us?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Ash, I think Hippopotas wants to be yours."Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, after all your the one who rescued him."Brock commented.

"Well that is true."Denise agreed sweetly.

At the same time Rhonda and her Sinnoh Now Staff show up who are making a film about a herd of Hippopotas.

"Aha, so the missing Hippopotas has finally been discovered surviving alone in the wilderness only to be rescued by a group of kids!"Rhonda remarked and got hit by the microphone. "If you don't watch that mic, you'll be the one in the wilderness!"

"Sorry about that."Jack answered.

"Hey, it's Rhonda from Sinnoh Now."Denise said in surprise.

"Oh, I know you."Rhonda admitted with a smile. "Your Ash, Dawn, Denise and your Brock, hi!"

"Hi, what did you say?"Ash asked.

"About a missing Hippopotas?"Dawn asked.

"Good hearing."Rhonda remarked with a wink. "We're right in the middle of building a documentary about Hippoptas you see."

"A documentary?"Brock asked.

"Good hearing."Rhonda replied. "Hippopotas likes living in dry places and they love covering themselves in sand too, they usually travel together as a herd in the change of season searching for the dry places they love, we were filming that event when this happened, when we found this one got separated from the herd, we thought this would be a much better story."

Denise bend down and stroke Hippopotas head.

"And now everything is okay, right?"She asked.

"Hippo hippo."Hippopotas answered sadly.

"So do you know where the Hippopotas herd is right now?"Brock asked.

"Hmm, if they're going in the same way."Rhonda said and showed a map that pointed a location. "Right here."

"I think we should take this guy back to its buddies, what do you say?"Ash asked.

"Great."Dawn agreed.

"That's perfect."Denise said.

"Sure."Brock replied. "We can't leave it here."

"So wanna come with us to find your friends?"Ash asked.

Hippopotas responded with a smile.

"This way."Dawn suggested.

The four heroes and Hippopotas ran off.

"Come on, boys."Rhonda encouraged. "Let's go!"

They all set off in searching for the herd with Hippopotas, but they all get into a pitfall trap set up.

"Ouch."Denise muttered.

"Why is this hole here?"Ash groaned.

Then Hippopotas got grabbed by a rope that was from Team Rocket's balloon.

"Team Rocket!"Ash said angrily.

"Thanks a lot for your energy."Jessie joked.

"It's a Hippopotas, you half wit."Meowth corrected with a frown.

"A hyper hippo."James mumbled.

"Hippopotas, hang in there!"Ash called out.

Being scared,Hippopotas responds with a Yawn, which hits Meowth.

"Grotle, come on out!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and the evolved grass type came out.

"Grotle!"

"Use Razor Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Grotle uses Razor Leaf to release Hippopotas.

The Ground Type falls and gets caught by Ash releasing another Yawn which hits Brock and Jack.

"Come on, I don't have time to waste on Team Rocket!"Ash stated firmly.

Then the four heroes and the TV Crew rushed off into the forest.

Pikachu was on Dawn's shoulder since Hippopotas was on Ash's head.

"Come on, how is your head?"Dawn asked.

"Flattered, but I'm just fine."Ash responded. "Well since Team Rocket is round, we've got to do this right?"

"Right, then Hippopotas will be back with his friends in no time at all."Denise agreed.

"Ash, I'll give you a break when you need it."Brock yawned.

Then the Pokemon Breeder collapsed on the floor.

"Looks like Brock is sleepy."Dawn said.

"Brock, now is not the time for a nap so move it."Ash reminded.

"Ash, I guess there is nothing we can do since he got hit by Hippopotas yawn back there."Denise reminded.

"Yeah, your right with Brock like this we can't go anywhere."Ash agreed.

"Man, what a mess."Dawn admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"Man, I give up."Ash commented in shame. "Let's take a break."

The twins then spotted Team Rocket's balloon in the sky.

"Team Rocket is back!"Denise stated.

"Man, come on girls, let's hide in the bushes."Ash suggested.

"Right!"Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

The three trainers hid in the bushes.

"Can't believe we left Brock!"Ash said in realisation.

"How awful."Dawn commented.

"Umm, I wouldn't be so sure."Denise stated.

Ash, Dawn and Pikachu followed her gaze and they saw Croagunk dragging Brock behind the same bush.

"Croagunk!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Man that was quick."Ash replied.

"That was so smart!"Dawn remarked.

Croagunk frowned in response.

* * *

A Moment After...

Brock woke up and they continued their journey.

"It's so embarrassing."Brock said. "But thanks guys for getting me out of there."

"Hey don't thank us, it was Croagunk that saved you."Denise admitted with a smile.

"Croagunk?"Brock said in confusion.

The heroes come across a bridge which was under construction.

"Oh no, it's under construction."Dawn said.

"Man, wonder what else can go wrong?"Ash asked.

Hippopotas then got lured into Team Rocket's balloon with the help of a fishing rod and a apple that was bait.

The four heroes gasped in shock.

"Told you we only needed the right bait!"Meowth laughed.

"Got a happy potas!"Jessie commented.

"Jess, it's Hippopotas."Meowth corrected.

"You don't read much do you?"James asked with a shrug.

"Team Rocket, give us back Hippopotas!"Ash demanded.

"Yeah, we need to bring it back to its herd now!"Denise reminded.

"Sorry, no can do, twerpette!"Jessie giggled.

Then Hippopotas uses Sand Tomb and causing the balloon to go down.

"This is no type for the beach!"Jessie complained.

"It's Hippopotas, Sand Tomb!"James replied.

"Hey that's the least of our worries!"Meowth stated.

Then the balloon crushed to the ground and Hippopotas walked back to the four heroes.

"Hippopotas, those were awsome moves!"Ash remarked.

"And very clever too."Denise added kindly.

"Stay away from out Hippo dear or you twerps will get it!"Jessie complained.

"Aipom, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Aipom came out.

"Aipom!"

"Quick use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Focus Punch to send Team Rocket blasting off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF ONCE AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"All right, let's go!"Ash commented as he placed Hippopotas in his head.

Hippopotas then releases another Yawn, this time on Dawn, making her yawn and eventually fall asleep.

"Oh my gosh, Dawn!"Denise said in shock.

The heroes continue their road with Dawn being carried on Brock's back.

"Hey mum, I won it."Dawn mumbled.

"Looks like my sister is dreaming about the contest."Denise teased.

"Really?"Ash chuckled.

"She must be eating and sleeping for contests."Brock joked.

"Hey, I would."Denise remarked.

The heroes come across another bridge, which they proceed to cross it.

"Okay, almost there."Ash said.

"Hey Ash, please be careful."Dawn yawned.

"Remember Hippopotas can't stand water."Brock reminded.

"We'll be fine."Ash assured and looked at Hippopotas. "You just hang on tight."

The heroes slowly began to walk on the bridge just before Team Rocket shows up and uses a net to capture Hippopotas.

"Oh no, you don't!"Ash stated.

He jumps on the net which breaks and they both fall into water.

"Ash!"Dawn and Denise shouted.

"Now Croagunk, go!"Brock stated.

His pokeball opened and Croagunk came out.

"Croagunk!"

"All right, Poison Sting!"Brock ordered.

Croagunk uses Poison Sting to send Team Rocket blasting off again.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they once again disappeared in the sky.

In the surface, Ash and Hippopotas were struggling on a rock.

"Don't worry, I got ya!"Ash assured.

"Now Buizel go!"Dawn stated.

Her pokeball opened and Buizel came out.

Buizel goes into the water to take Hippopotas and Ash into the shore.

Dawn then dries Hippopotas with a towel with Pikachu's help while Denise handed Ash a towel to dry his head.

"Hippopotas looks sick."Denise said worriedly.

"It must because for getting all wet."Ash admitted. "Though I tried to protect it."

"Ash there's a pokemon center up ahead."Brock explained while holding his book. "Let's get Hippopotas there fast."

* * *

In the Pokemon Center...

Nurse Joy checked Hippopotas health.

"So how is Hippopotas doing?"Ash asked.

"Much better."Nurse Joy assured with a smile. "A nice long rest with lots of sand along with the medicine things will be just fine."

The four heroes sighed in relief.

"Oh that's great."Dawn admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

The heroes return to the Center and cover Hippopotas in the sand they got, who starts recovering.

"Looks like it is all starting to work."Brock remarked.

"Yeah, Hippopotas loves to be in the sand."Denise added.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

"Good are you feeling better?"Ash asked with a smile. "Just take it easy."

* * *

A While Later...

Hippopotas got recovered from its sickness.

"Look at you up on your feet."Ash commented.

"Well, I have to say with the sand you brought back worked perfectly."Nurse Joy stated while holding a bowl of pokemon food.

"So glad."Dawn agreed.

Nurse Joy bends down to give Hippopotas some food.

"Now be sure to take each bite."She reminded.

Hippopotas hungrily started eating its food.

The four heroes set off in searching of the herd again.

"That's the spirit."Denise giggled.

Brock goes up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, I wondering if you got something to satisfy my hunger."He flirted. "Nothing will satisfy me until we stood together side by side."

Then Croagunk poison jabs him.

"Forget the standing part."Brock mumbled and collapsed.

* * *

Outside...

Ash placed the Ground Type on his head.

"Are you ready to go, Hippopotas?"He asked.

Hippopotas nodded in response.

The four heroes set off in searching of the herd again.

On their way out, they see Team Rocket who are disguised as a pair of sand salespeople.

"We've got the best dry sand on sale!"Jessie announced.

"Is that true?"Dawn asked.

"It's not only the driedest, but it has 100% of your vitamins and minerals."Jessie remarked.

Not recognizing them, Hippopotas releases another Yawn on Jessie.

"Our goal is to keep every Hippopotas happily healthy."James explained. "Our ingredients are guarantee fresh!"

"After a hard day's work with the herd there is nothing more relaxing than our sand!"Jessie commented and opened a bag. "So why don't you come over and try it out."

"If it's that good let's give it a shot."Ash suggested and placed Hippopotas down.

Hippopotas goes on the bag causing Team Rocket to close it revealing their true identity then rush to the balloon.

"We've got what we were after!"James laughed.

"Team Rocket!"Ash said angrily.

Team Rocket recite their motto.

"Listen is that a twerp I hear?"

"Its obviously loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"The Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie! James!"

"Meowth will that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

Hippopotas goes out of the bag and rushes to the four heroes.

"Hippopotas is hopping away!"James panicked.

"Nice running, you'll be fine."Ash remarked.

"But what you, Team Rocket did won't be!"Denise vowed.

"Ready for trouble?"Dawn asked.

"Make it double!"Brock agreed.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika!"

"Hey no fair, Cacnea come forth!"James stated.

Cacnea comes out of its pokeball and hugged his trainer.

"Okay Turtwig, come forward!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Turtwig!"

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!"James ordered.

Cacnea fires Pin Missile at Turtwig.

"Dodge it and use Bite!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig rushes towards Cacnea and uses Bite.

"Turtwig, Razor Leaf, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fires Razor Leaf at Cacnea.

"Now use Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig tackles down Cacnea towards Team Rocket.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and sends Team Rocket blasting off again for good.

"How sweet to be gently swept away by the special someone I hold dear."Jessie said quietly and wakes up. "Hey, this is a blast off!"

"Jessie, be careful what you wish for."James reminded.

"And don't be drowsy."Meowth added.

"ONCE AGAIN, WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

The heroes heads off to find Hippopotas herd.

"This must be where they are."Brock commented.

"How can you tell?"Dawn asked. "I don't see a thing."

"Look over there!"Denise responded.

The heroes see a desert with Hippopotas footprints on it.

"Those must be Hippopotas footprints."Brock suggested.

"So I guess the Hippopotas came this way."Ash admitted.

"So now we have to do is wait."Denise answered.

Suddenly Hippopotas calls out to them, resulting in plenty of Hippopotas popping out of the soil.

"Look they are all in the sand!"Dawn said happily.

"Whoa, so many!"Denise complemented in surprise.

"Awsome!"Ash remarked.

"After all this, I should have known."Brock stated.

Ash placed Hippopotas on the sand.

"Looks like we brought you back to your buddies."Ash remarked.

Hippopotas then rushed to his herd, who were happy to see him.

"Aw, that's so sweet."Denise chuckled.

"Hippopotas, look!"Ash called out holding a fruit. "Catch!"

He tosses Hippopotas a fruit, which it gobbles down.

"You take care of yourself and don't get lost again, okay?"Ash asked.

Then Hippopotas releases another Yawn resulting in both Ash and Pikachu falling asleep.

* * *

Later that Evening...

The heroes once again proceed on their journey with a sleeping Ash being carried on Brock's back and a sleeping Pikachu in Dawn's arms.

"Well, I guess what goes around comes around."Brock said.

"I think it's Hippopotas way of saying thanks."Dawn suggested. "Ash worked so hard, he deserves a nice long rest."

"Seems kind of adorable, if you ask me."Denise joked looking at a sleeping Ash.

Brock and Dawn laugh at her complement a little bit as they continued their journey in the sunset.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	45. Ill-Will Hunting!

**Pokémon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 45: Ill-Will Hunting!**

In the Mt. Coronet...

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock encounter a Shieldon.

"Who's that pokemon?"Ash asked as he checked his pokedex.

 _"Shieldon, the Shield Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"The skin on its face is very hard and it has a habit of polishing it by rubbing against trees."_

"Dawn, Denise, do you two know what a rare pokemon that is?"Brock asked.

"Well, it sure is cute."Dawn admitted sweetly. "Just look at those eyes."

"Yeah, I wonder if there are more of them."Denise agreed kindly.

Suddenly a vehicle with J's henchmen in it appeared.

"It's them!"Ash said with a frown. "That's Hunter J!"

"You know they want to only steal that Shieldon and then sell it!"Brock stated.

"Shieldon!"Shieldon said nervously.

"Well that's not gonna happen on our watch!"Denise stated firmly.

"Exactly!"Ash agreed. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt now!"

"Golbat, Wing Attack!"the Henchman said.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt while the foe's Golbat dodged the electric attack and hit Pikachu with its wings.

Ash rushed to his pokemon.

"Pikachu are you okay?"He asked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded with a frown.

"We just had enough with you kids."One of the Henchmen said.

Then an electric attack hits J's henchmen surprising the four heroes.

"Who did that?"Ash asked.

"Shieldon!"

Then a boy with spiky brown hair and his Electivire arrived in the scene.

"All right, your okay!"the boy said with a smile as Shieldon jumped into his arms.

Ash and his friends rush towards him.

"Gary, what are you doing here?"Ash asked.

"No time to explain, Ash."Gary replied and looked at Electivire. "Let's go, Electivire."

Electivire picks up Shieldon and runs away along with Gary.

"Hey wait up!"Ash protested.

He and Pikachu ran off to follow him.

"Dawn, Denise, let's go too."Brock suggested.

"Um, right."Dawn and Denise responded in unison.

The Twinleaf Twins nodded and followed after them.

"Who is this Gary person?"Dawn asked.

"Gary is from Pallet Town just like Ash and the two of them have been rivals since they were small."Brock explained.

"You don't say."Denise admitted in surprise.

A moment after all of them were walking together.

"So Gary your out here doing pokemon research?"Ash asked.

"That's right, a lot has happened since I saw ya."Gary replied and looked at the two sisters. "It's nice to meet you both, Dawn and Denise."

"But how did you know our names?"Dawn asked.

"Oh, I heard a lot about you two from my grandad."Gary answered.

"Grandad?"Denise asked.

"You see Gary is Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson."Brock stated.

"That means you write pokemon poetry too."Dawn said with a smile. "Let's hear a poem please."

Gary paused in confusion.

"Here we go again."Denise mumbled with a sweat dropped.

The heroes arrive at a place where Shieldon lived with its friends.

"Whoa, there is a whole bunch of them."Ash said.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu!"

"It's only place in the region, where Shieldon lives."Gary explained.

"You've been doing your research for sure."Brock commented.

"Of course, this is an awsome place."Gary said and bend down to open his backpack to take out a laptop. "Mount Coronet is unspoiled and pure, so the Shieldon feel super comfortable, I'm part of a project that's working to make this area into a nature preserve to protect the Shieldon."

Then a video of Professor Rowan appeared in the screen.

 _"Yes Gary, what is it?"_ He asked.

"It's Professor Rowan, cool!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu replied brightly.

Gary then began to explain the situation to the Professor.

 _"What Pokemon Hunters?_ "Rowan asked.

"Yes and it's not safe at all."Gary explained. "I'm taking these Shieldon and leaving."

 _"All right, we're already on our way, so I suggest we met in this location."_ Rowan stated.

"Got it."Gary answered.

 _"In the mean time, be careful."_ Rowan warned.

"Right."Gary replied and turned his attention on the four Shieldons. "We're gonna have to move soon."

The four Shieldons nodded in agreement.

"You'll let us help, won't ya?"Ash asked.

"Thanks Ash, it's a deal."Gary responded.

Suddenly, the same vehicle appears in front of them.

"It's them again!"Denise said with a frown.

"Get away, Shieldon!"Ash warned.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu warned.

Electivire take care of the Shieldon!"Gary ordered as he took a few steps forward.

Electivire picks the Shieldon up and rushes off with them into the forest.

"Quick Blastoise use Water Gun!"Gary stated.

Blastoise comes out and uses Water Gun on the vehicle.

"They want Pikachu too!"Gary warned. "So we gotta watch our steps!"

"Okay Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and stops the vehicle causing one of the henchmen to come out.

"Those annoying brats."He muttered. "Enough of you, Golbat go!"

His pokeball opened and Golbat came out.

Golbat uses Wing Attack which knocks out Blastoise.

"Hey, if they want Shieldon, they would have to defeat all of us!"Ash stated firmly.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"We need to cool it or the Shieldon will get hurt."Gary reminded.

"But if we don't do something, they will be in big trouble!"Ash admitted.

The Goltbat continued approaching them.

"Umbreon use Sand Attack!"Gary stated.

His pokeball opened and Umbreon came out.

"Umbreon!"

Umbreon uses Sand-Attack on Golbat.

"Now Umbreon, go!"Gary ordered.

Umbreon rushed towards Golbat.

"All right Golbat, Air Cutter now!"the Henchman ordered.

Golbat uses Air Cutter.

"Umbreon, dodge it!"Gary ordered.

Umbreon dodges the attack and the air cutter hits a tree causing a swarm of angry Beedrill come out.

Gary recalls Umbreon and Blastoise, while the Beedrill head for the henchmen.

"Beedrill!"Dawn said.

"Lots of them!"Brock added.

"Whoa that was a smart move!"Denise admitted.

"So what are we waiting for?"Gary asked looking at Ash. "Move it!"

"Right!"Ash responded.

The heroes quickly left the area while the Beedrill distracted J's henchmen.

"You knew there was a beedrill nest there, didn't you?"Brock asked.

"I've been researching every inch of this area of which pokemon lives here."Gary explained.

"Wow, his Professor Oak's grandson, all right."Dawn remarked.

"Instead of battling our way out, it's important to protect all those Shieldon."Gary admitted. "No, time for risky attacks."

"Well that's a good point."Denise agreed.

A troubled look grew on Ash's face.

* * *

A While Later...

Ash and the group hiding from the henchmen and planning to head for a new route.

"They're everywhere."Dawn said.

"It looks like all possible escape routes are blocked off."Brock stated.

"Yeah, but how about-"Ash started.

"Calm down and let's make a plan."Gary suggested.

"Hey, I'm doing things, my way, so let's deal with it."Ash admitted.

"That was the kind of reckless situation that put the Shieldon in danger in the first place."Gary commented.

"What'cha say?!"Ash questioned.

Denise placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, take it easy, we're in the middle of hiding from the bad guys."She reminded. "But in other words, Gary is right."

Pikachu agreed and spoke to his trainer.

Ash sighed in response.

"If we keep this up, those creeps will caught us for sure."Gary admitted as he took out his laptop to check the map. "And with the shieldon around, we can't make a move."

"But Gary what do we do?"Dawn asked.

"Well, we'll have to change our route and go around them all."Gary explained. "There's a river to the north and a deep valley further to the south."

He then looks at Electivire.

"It's gonna be hard with all those shieldon."Gary stated.

"Yeah, but we have to go."Ash said. "We can't stay here, nothing is gonna change."

"Not true, things will change worse."Gary commented. "We've gotta find a way to get to Professor Rowan, but how?"

* * *

A Moment After...

The heroes traverse a steep mountain trail by walking along the wall.

"Girls, don't look down and you two will be fine."Brock warned.

"Shieldon, you be careful."Denise reminded.

But then one of the Shieldon panics and almost falls down dragging the others with it before Ash quickly grabs them by their rope.

"Shieldon, hang on!"Ash warned.

With the help of the others they manage to pull the Shieldon back up.

"Your saved now."Dawn assured.

"Everyone all right?"Brock asked.

"Of course, I told you to leave it to me."Ash said with a smile.

Denise smirked. "Of course."

"Okay, let's move."Gary suggested.

The group continued walking along the wall without looking down.

After they passed the wall, they received a contact from Professor Rowan.

 _"We just met up with Officer Jenny."_ Professor Rowan explained. _"We'll be on our way."_

"Please, be careful, Professor."Gary warned.

 _"Yes, see you soon."_ Professor Rowan stated.

Gary then closed the laptop.

"Just a little bit longer."Brock said.

"Hang in there, everyone."Dawn reminded.

Three of the Shieldon responded confidently except the fourth one was taking a heavy breath.

Then J shows up with her Salamence.

"Salamence!"Gary said.

"Get ready!"Ash warned.

Salamence lowered its head revealing Hunter J.

"There's no escape."Hunter J stated.

"You again!"Denise growled.

"So your the big boss, huh?"Gary questioned.

"But how could've you have found us?"Dawn asked.

"Watching the movements, of your friend, it's all so predictable."Hunter J replied.

Gary looked at her angrily.

"Now hand over those Shieldon!"Hunter J demanded holding out her arm that contained her capture device.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu stops J's capture device with Iron Tail.

"Go guys, quick!"Ash stated.

Gary, Brock and Dawn moved away, but Denise remained where she was.

"Ash, allow me to help, I still have to punish this woman for trying to steal Eevee."Denise admitted.

"Okay."Ash replied.

"Drapion, Cross Poison, go!"Hunter J stated.

Drapion appears and uses Cross Poison on Pikachu.

"Pikachu, your okay?"Ash asked.

"Luxio, come out and use Ice Fang!"Denise ordered.

Luxio comes out of his pokeball and bites Drapion's arm with his icy fangs.

"Drapion, Pin Missile!"Hunter J ordered.

Drapion fires Pin Missile at Luxio.

"Luxio, dodge it!"Denise ordered.

Luxio dodges the attack and leaps back to his trainer.

"Give it up, none of you can beat me."Hunter J said coldly.

Ash and Denise glare at her in anger while Gary, Brock and Dawn watched from behind the rock.

"Ash, Denise and I will handle this, you two get out right away."Gary stated.

"What but then-"Dawn started.

"Got it, good luck, Gary."Brock admitted.

"Take care of the Shieldon."Gary said and walked away.

"Wait!"Dawn protested.

"Our job is to make sure the Shieldon move away safely."Brock reminded.

"Right."Dawn answered with a nod.

"Blastoise use Hydro Cannon!"Gary ordered.

Blastoise appears again and uses Hydro Cannon.

"Quick, Salamence, Hydro Cannon!"Hunter J ordered.

Salamence counters the water attack with Hyper Beam.

As Dawn and Brock are escaping with the Shieldon, one of the Pokémon slips and falls, leaving it exposed to J, who uses her capture device on it.

Dawn gasped in shock.

"Shieldon!"Brock shouted.

"She froze it!"Denise and the two boys shouted in unison.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt, but J's Drapion blocks it.

Gary turned his attention Brock and Denise.

"Okay guys, move it!"He stated.

"All right."Brock responded.

"Be careful, Gary!"Dawn warned.

"That's it, J!"Denise said angrily. "This time we're putting an end to your madness without mercy!"

"Luxio!"Luxio growled in agreement.

"You don't know, no mercy."Hunter J replied. "Drapion use Pin Missile and Salamence use Hyper Beam!"

The two foe pokemon fire their attacks.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

"Now Blastoise use Hydro Pump!"Gary ordered.

Pikachu, Luxio and Blastoise fire their attacks, but J's Pokémon's attacks overwhelm theirs.

"Our mission is complete, take it away."Hunter J ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Brock, Dawn and the Shieldon meet up with Professor Rowan, his assistants and Officer Jenny.

The two explain to them what happened.

"Oh my, a Shieldon being taken by Hunter J."Professor Rowan said.

"We've got to go after J now."Officer Jenny admitted. "But also find Ash, Gary and Denise is as well."

* * *

Hunter J taking possession of the captured Shieldon and entering the vehicle with Ash, Gary and Denise holding onto the undercarriage.

"Man, I really blew it then."Ash said. "Everything I did was wrong and you were right."

"No Ash, I was the one who was wrong."Gary replied.

"Huh?"Ash asked.

"I misjudged the Shieldon's strength and because of mistake, we're really paying off it."Gary commented.

"Well that's okay, no one's perfect."Denise admitted kindly.

"Hey look what are you going to do."Ash said with a smirk.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Your right."Gary answered.

When the vehicle arrives at the base and Ash sends out Staravia.

"Staravia, go find Dawn and all the others."Ash ordered quietly.

Staravia nodded and flew off without being seen by J to find the others.

The vehicle then enters the base.

"All right, first we'll distract them then we'll look for an opening and then go grab Shieldon."Gary suggested.

"Hey, your being kind of reckless aren't you Gary?"Denise asked with a smile.

"I guess you both can learn something."Gary admitted.

While J's client in a helicopter is seen preparing to land, inside the base, Ash, Gary and Denise use their Pokémon to sabotage the base.

"Pikachu give it all you got!"Ash stated.

"You too, Luxio, keep it up!"Denise commented.

"Electivire, Umbreon, keep up the attacks!"Gary said.

Then three of J's henchmen showed up.

"Don't move!"

"Let's go!"

"Great that should do it!"Gary remarked.

"Gary, Denise, let's get Shieldon back now!"Ash stated.

"Right!"Gary and Denise answered in unison.

The three trainers and their pokemon made their escape and crushed the wall that was in their way to escape out of the base.

Ash jumps out of the smoke grabbing Shieldon and unfreezing it.

J's henchmen rush to grab him, but then Electivire, Umbreon and Luxio shoved them away.

Shieldon hugged Ash.

"Oh Shieldon!"Ash chuckled.

Then Gary, Denise and Pikachu rushed out of the base.

"You've got Shieldon back!"Gary said.

"Pika pika."Pikachu responded.

"That's fantastic!"Denise remarked.

"Of yeah, you think so?"Hunter J questioned. "Well not for long!"

The three trainers and their pokemon glared at her in anger.

"Now-"Hunter J started holding out her pokeball.

 _"J our deal is off."_ A Man's voice said.

"What?"Hunter J asked.

 _"Officer Jenny is on her way here this very minute and I have intention of being arrested."_ the Man stated.

"But Shieldon-"Hunter J started.

"I don't care about Shieldon."the Man replied. _"Now take me home prompto!"_

Then the Helicopter took off.

"Contract breaker."Hunter J muttered and looked at her men. "Withdraw at once."

"Sir, yes sir!"the Men responded.

Ash admit to take a step forward but Gary prevented him from.

"Ash, chill out, we've got Shieldon back, right?"Gary asked. "That's all that matters now."

Hunter J went up to her base and glanced at the three trainers.

"Stay out of my way or else."She threatened.

The three trainers frowned as the base took off in the sky.

Then Professor Rowan, Officer Jenny, Brock and Dawn arrived towards the group.

"I'm launching a full investigation about Hunter J's dealings right away."Officer Jenny explained.

"Officer Jenny that's great."Brock remarked.

"I sure hope you arrest her soon."Dawn said.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Yes, but in any case I'm just glad everyone is all right."Professor Rowan stated.

"Yeah, thanks to Ash and Denise."Gary admitted.

"Huh?"Professor Rowan said.

"It was their bravery and quick actions that did it and now the Shieldon are safe."Gary explained. "Thanks, you two!"

Denise smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Sure, Gary."Ash responded.

"Bye, Ash, best of friends until the end."Gary admitted and hold out his hand.

Ash smiled and shook his hand.

"Yeah!"He agreed.

* * *

Later that Evening...

The group say goodbye to Gary, Jenny and Rowan as they depart on their road.

"Hey!"Dawn said.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"Ash asked.

"It's what Gary said before he left, best of friends until the end."Dawn said with a smile. "Wow, you see that's poetry on the spot! Awsome! He is the grandson of Professor Oak!"

Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Denise looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"And the daydreaming continues."Denise admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said with a sheepish smile.

Then the four heroes continued their journey to Hearthome City.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	46. A Maze-ing Race!

**Pokémon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 46:** **A Maze-ing Race!**

Dawn leads Denise, Ash and Brock to a Pokémon Center in a hurry in hopes of receiving a new application for her Pokétch.

"Hey Dawn, what's the hurry anyway?"Ash asked.

"If it's about the Hearthome Contest, don't worry we still have time!"Denise reminded.

"It's not that, Dennie, it's to get a new application!"Dawn replied in excitement.

"What's she talking about?"Ash asked.

"Well, an application is a new feature that Dawn can add in her Poketch, see?"Brock explained.

"Oh."Ash said.

"It makes my Poketch more useful."Dawn remarked.

"Well, I completely forgot about that."Denise admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I've just gotta have it!"Dawn stated happily.

The older twin sister ran more quicker causing her to arrive at the center first and took out a ticket while Denise and the boys arrived behind her.

"Excuse me, on my way to town, I've got this ticket for this new Poketch application."She commented. "So can you help me, Nurse Joy?"

"I'm sorry that isn't here."Nurse Joy replied. "They giving it away at the Pokemon Center on the other side of the woods."

Denise sighed in disappointment. "Seriously?"

"All that running for nothing."Ash admitted.

"Pika pika."Pikachu responded.

"And that give away is over at 5, this afternoon too."Nurse Joy added.

"HUH?!"Dawn said in shock.

Brock began flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Tough break, all others know to the give away when it comes to my love for you, Nurse Joy!"He flirted.

Croagunk tried to Poison Jab him, but Dawn quickly grabbed the Breeder as they headed out of the Center.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!"Denise stated.

"See ya later!"Ash added.

Croagunk then followed the group from behind.

The four heroes rush in the woods to head to the other pokemon center and arrived in front of a cave where Team Rocket greeted them while in their disguises.

"You four sure look in a huge hurry!"James admitted.

"What makes you think that?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Your right, which means we have no time to talk."Dawn commented.

"Well, if you stop talking you realise that taking a short cut in this cave."Jessie remarked.

"Really?"Dawn asked with a smile.

"It looks dark and gloomy by its appearance."Denise said.

"True."James agreed. "Though in the end there is a maze to deal with although with this map will be no confusion."

"Wow, what a convenient map."Brock admitted.

"We'll take it, thanks!"Dawn said kindly.

"Since your our thousand customer, it's free gift to you."James stated as he handed her the map.

"This is my lucky day, thanks."Dawn remarked.

"Let's get going then."Denise suggested.

"Wait just a minute!"Jessie giggled.

"Huh?"Dawn, Denise, Ash and Brock said in unison.

"Being our thousand customer carries great responsibility, so we'll need to take a photo of you and all your pokemon!"Jessie said.

"Remember, we are in a rush."Dawn reminded with a firm look.

"We'll have everything we need in no time."Jessie assured.

* * *

Inside the Cave...

The four heroes took out their pokemon for their photo shoot that Meowth was going to take.

"Can you hurry it up, it's almost 5."Denise reminded.

"Umm, first up how about having all your pokemon in the middle while you twerps-I mean guys move away in the end?"Meowth asked.

"Hurry up, please."Dawn stated.

"Hey Pikachu, why don't you go down the ground to stay with your buddies?"Meowth suggested.

Pikachu went off his trainer's shoulder and went next to his friends.

"Okay that's more like it."Meowth remarked. "Now all you give some cheesy smiles for the camera and lots of teeth!"

Everyone was interrupted by a group of Graveler and Golem passing by using Rollout.

"What's that?!"Denise said in shock.

"I don't know, but look out!"Ash warned.

The heroes and their pokemon rush out of the way while Meowth got run over by the wild rolling pokemon.

* * *

In a Part of the Cave...

Dawn was walking by herself while looking at the map.

"I sure wish, I can read this map better."She said worriedly. "Where am I anyway?"

The girl then heard footsteps from behind her.

"Denise, is that you?"Dawn asked. "Come on, its not funny."

Then a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared causing her to shriek in fright.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ash and Pikachu end up looking at three directions.

"Great, Dawn has got the map, so which way do I go?"Ash said.

"Pika!"Pikachu answered.

"Right that way, Pikachu!"Ash suggested pointing at the first tunnel direction.

The Pallet Town Trainer began to walk towards the first tunnel and they end up being outside.

"Oh wow!"Ash remarked. "We found the exit already!"

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said.

Then the trainer and pokemon saw someone familiar.

It was Paul.

"Is that Paul?"Ash said. "Hey, Paul!"

He ran for his rival until he stopped in time to see that he was on the edge of the land.

Pikachu panicked as he helped his trainer get back onto the land, regaining Ash's balance.

Ash looked down to see a huge maze that had different paths and dead ends.

"Whoa!"He said in shock. "When they said maze, they weren't kidding!"

Just then, a Fearow flew by.

Paul spotted it and took out a Pokeball in order to catch it.

However, his attention got distracted when Ash called out to him.

"Hey, Paul!"Ash called out. "Have you seen Dawn, Denise or Brock around here?"

Paul gritted his teeth and annoyance as he sighed.

"No, why should I?"He questioned bitterly.

This made Ash thought of where his friends could be.

"So, where is everybody?"Ash said. "Maybe they all got stuck in the maze!"

He then thought about Denise against a wall while in front of her was a pile of rocks that made her suffocate from the lack of air.

"Help, anyone."She whispered weakly.

That thought vanished as the Pallet Town Trainer began to panic.

"It could be worse!"Ash stated and looked at Pikachu. "Quick, Pikachu! We got to find everyone!"

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

The two ran off leaving Paul taking out a Pokéball again.

The rude trainer looked to see that Fearow was too far to battle or catch.

Paul scoffed and walked away while putting his hands in his pockets.

Ash and Pikachu were running around the maze to look for his friends.

"Don't worry, Dawn, Denise and Brock!"Ash stated. "I'm coming to save you guys!"

The Pallet Town Trainer was running too fast not even Pikachu was able to keep up.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu called out.

* * *

Denise walked around a different part of the maze with Ralts and Hoot Hoot safely walking at her side.

"Man, this maze is like a total puzzle, but a painful one too."Denise stated. "Well, I say we break the walls to free ourselves!"

Hoot Hoot nodded in agreement. "Hoot!"

"Ralts."Ralts responded with a smile.

The three grew alarmed when they heard rumbling coming from behind them.

But the moment they turned around they saw a Wild Onix rushing their way causing them to panic and make a run for it.

Denise and her two pokemon quickly hid behind another side as the Onix passed by and disappeared from their sight.

The three looked at the side where Onix went with nervous looks.

"On second thought, I think it's best if we don't destroy any walls."Denise admitted while sweat dropping.

Then a Fearow flew by which earn their attention.

"Come on, let's keep going."Denise said quietly.

Hoot Hoot and Ralts both nodded in agreement.

The three headed to another side of the maze without noticing Paul glancing at them in silence.

* * *

Dawn walked out of the cave with Croagunk at her side.

"We finally found the exit, Croagunk..."Dawn admitted.

Croagunk croaked as a smile grew on the Twinleaf Girl's face.

"Now! We better get to the Pokémon Center!"Dawn remarked confidently.

She then heard a cry of a Fearow and looked up to see Paul.

"Paul!"Dawn called out.

The rude trainer turned to see the girl looking at him.

"Have you seen Ash, Brock or my sister anywhere?"Dawn asked.

Paul just huffed and turned away.

"Not you, too."He muttered.

Dawn just pouted as she turned away as well.

"Pardon me for living! Bye!"She muttered. "Let's go."

She then walked away with Croagunk.

Paul took out the Pokéball again, but he was once again interrupted.

"Hey, Paul!"Brock called out.

Paul angrily turned to see Brock with Luxio, Drifloon, Aipom, Staravia and Turtwig.

"Have you seen Ash, Dawn and Denise?"Brock asked.

Paul grew really annoyed as he angrily walked away.

"No!"He lied. "I haven't!"

"That's weird."Brock said. "Wonder what's eating him?"

Staravia, Drifloon, Turtwig and Aipom looked up in confusion while Luxio simply growled underneath his breath.

Brock looked up to see the maze.

"Being all split up like this, I'm getting worried."He said. "How am I going to find them all in a maze?"

Just then, Staravia flew up and chirped to Brock.

"Staravia, what's up?"Brock asked.

"Staravia!"Staravia explained.

Drifloon then looked at Brock.

"Drifloon."She said softly.

"Great idea!"Brock remarked. "You two can search from the air! Good luck!"

Staravia and Drifloon both nodded and began to fly to find the others.

* * *

Pikachu walked around the maze by himself after getting separated from Ash.

He smiled happily when he saw Grotle, Buneary, Happiny and Eevee talking with each other.

However Buneary and Happiny got in a bit of an argument of which direction they should go.

When Pikachu went up to them, Buneary became lovey dovey and hugged the electric type causing him to sigh.

* * *

Dawn looked at the map as Croagunk walked with her.

"I've got to step on it."She said. "I have to get there at 5 o'clock, its sure easy with you here, Croagunk."

Croagunk croaked in response.

"I've guess we gotta cut it close."Dawn admitted.

Croagunk then stopped walking earning the girl's attention.

"What's wrong?"She asked.

Dawn followed his gaze and saw the same group of Graveler and Golem passing by using Rollout.

The two went against the wall as the group rolled passed them and vanished.

"What a crowd."Dawn said.

Then another rumbling was heard and they saw a wild Onix heading towards them.

"We'll be squished!"Dawn panicked.

Croagunk saves Dawn from being squished by the Onix by pushing her into a crack in the maze wall which it made with Brick Break.

"Thanks Croagunk, you saved my life."Dawn said in surprise.

Croagunk croaked in response.

* * *

Buneary happily continued walking with Pikachu while holding hands with each other.

Behind them, Grotle carried a sleeping Happiny on his back and Eevee walked alongside him.

* * *

Ash found himself in front of a wall.

"Another dead end!"He said. "I hate not being with Pikachu!"

The Pallet Town sighed as he walked in another direction.

"Man, this is crazy."Ash admitted.

"Piplup, are you sure this is the right direction?"

"Piplup."

Ash smiled in relief when he saw Denise, Hoot Hoot, Ralts, Buizel, Pachirisu and Sudowoodo being lead by Piplup.

"Hey Dennie!"Ash said.

"Ash, boy, are we glad to see you."Denise remarked. "I thought we wouldn't find any of you."

Buizel then gave a response and pointed to another direction which upset the Penguin Pokemon.

"Hey, hey, come on this is not a good time for an argument."Denise reminded with her arms folded.

Pachirisu then gave the puppy eyes causing Denise and her two pokemon to have panic looks.

"Hey, knock it off, everything is gonna be fine!"Ash stated.

Pachirisu then electrified the group causing them to drop on the floor.

"Not again."Denise muttered.

"Now that you got this out of your system, can we all be nice?"Ash asked.

Buizel huffed in response while Pachirisu simply giggled.

Then a rumbling was heard and they saw the wild Onix rushing towards them.

"Okay, we'll use water move, Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Ash ordered.

Piplup fired Bubblebeam at Onix.

"Buizel use Water Gun!"Denise ordered.

Buizel fired Water Gun while Piplup used Bubblebeam which caused the wild Onix to retreat.

"Great shot!"Ash remarked.

"That was great you two!"Denise admitted kindly.

Buizel and Piplup smiled at each other while Ralts, Hoot Hoot, Pachirisu and Sudowoodo cheered at their friends.

* * *

In the Sky...

Staravia and Drifloon flew above the maze to look for their friends.

* * *

Dawn and Croagunk looked up and saw the two pokemon.

"Look its Staravia and Drifloon that means the others must be near by."Dawn suggested with a smile.

Croagunk nodded and the two of them began to follow the direction where the flying pokemon went.

* * *

Staravia and Drifloon flew where Brock, Luxio, Aipom and Turtwig were.

"Staravia, Drifloon, did you two spot something?"Brock asked.

Brock and the three pokemon followed the Flying Types to a maze top where a tree was.

There they saw Pikachu, Happiny, Buneary, Eevee and Grotle having a pretend tea party.

"Perfect, they are all together in one place."Brock admitted with a smile. "Hey, everybody!"

The five smiled seeing Brock and the others beneath them.

Dawn and Croagunk then rushed up to Brock.

"Brock!"Dawn greeted.

"Dawn, you got Croagunk."Brock said.

"But Brock, where is Ash and Denise?"Dawn asked.

"We haven't found them just yet."Brock replied and looked at the two Flying Types. "Staravia, Drifloon, you both go up and check it out one more time."

Staravia and Drifloon flew to the sky, but then two robotic hands grabbed them as Team Rocket's Balloon came to view.

"Staravia!"Brock shouted.

"Drifloon!"Dawn shouted.

Then Team Rocket began their motto.

"Is that twerp voices I hear?"

"I think we catch what we came for!"

"Pikachu!"

"It's true!"

"As the score!"

"We had such a rough day!"

"But now it's time to play!"

"We paid our price for blasting off early!"

"But we came back now with complete positivity!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

"Putting the Losers in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

Staravia and Drifloon were placed inside a cage together.

"Oh no!"Dawn shouted.

Then Team Rocket's robotic hand admit to grab the four pokemon.

"Watch out, you guys!"Brock warned.

Pikachu, Eevee, Happiny and Buneary quickly went on Grotle's back, who carefully brought them down the stairs avoiding the mechanical hand.

"We missed!"James complained.

"Don't lose your head."Jessie admitted. "We just simply go on the other side and then bam!"

"A way we go!"Meowth laughed.

Then Team Rocket's Balloon took off.

"It's hard to see because all these high walls."Brock said. "But I have a feeling Ash and Denise are much closer than we think."

"Hello, Ash, Dennie!"Dawn called out. "Where are you! If you two can hear me say something!"

* * *

Ash, Denise and their pokemon group continued running until they heard a familiar voices from the other side of the wall.

"Ash! Denise!"

"Let us know where you both are!"

"Whoa, it's the guys!"Ash said.

"Well, they sound real close."Denise commented.

The group went up to the wall.

"Hey, we're over here!"Ash called out.

"Ash, Denise, is that you both?"Dawn asked.

"Yes and the rest of our pokemon are here too!"Denise replied.

Dawn looked at Brock.

"Finally!"She said.

"But I guess we have to go through this wall."Brock suggested.

Then Team Rocket then come back on their balloon.

"It looks like the twerps are trapped like a bunch of bananas."Meowth remarked.

"I suggest we use a rock to block them from going and going."Jessie admitted.

"Right on!"Meowth agreed.

"Staravia!"Staravia called out.

"Drifloon!"Drifloon shouted worriedly.

Ash and Denise heard their cries and looked up in the air.

"Staravia!"Ash answered.

"Hey, you creeps give back our pokemon right now!"Denise demanded.

"Not today, twerpette!"Jessie giggled evilly.

Team Rocket then traps the group by crushing and placing rocks on the maze path using two mechanical hands.

"Oh no!"Ash said. "Now how do we get through?"

Team Rocket laughed in response.

"Quit it, it's not funny!"Denise said angrily.

Ash looked at the pokemon behind them.

"All right, we need your help!"He explained.

The six pokemon chirped in response.

"We've gotta aim for Team Rocket's Balloon, but don't hit Staravia and Drifloon, got it?"Ash said. "Just the balloon."

"Now Piplup Bubblebeam, Buizel use Sonic Boom and Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Piplup, Buizel and Ralts use Bubble Beam, SonicBoom and Magical Leaf respectively at the Rocket Balloon in order to free Staravia and Drifloon.

"Yeah now Pachirisu!"Ash stated.

Pachirisu stepped forward and began to charge up.

Sudowoodo looked at Denise.

"Sudowoodo!"He said.

"Right, Sudowoodo use mimic to cheer us on."Denise suggested with a confident smile and looked at her Flying Type. "And Hoot Hoot, you will use Aerial Ace to send Team Rocket packing."

Sudowoodo smiled. "Sudowoodo!"

"Hoot Hoot!"Hoot Hoot tweeted.

"Okay Pachirisu use Discharge!"Ash ordered.

Just as Sudowoodo and Hoot Hoot were about use Mimic and Aerial Ace, Pachirisu uses Discharge but zaps the group accidentally which amused Team Rocket.

"Same like a twerp!"James laughed.

"Good shot with enemies like you, who needs friends?"Jessie asked with a smile. "Bye bye."

Then Team Rocket escaped in their balloon.

* * *

"Ash, Denise, are you two okay?"Dawn asked. "What happened?"

She then groans in annoyance.

"They are just a few inches away and we can't do a thing!"Dawn complained.

"Wait Dawn, the walls in this maze are surprisingly thin."Brock admitted. "Maybe we could use the moves of some kind to break right through them."

"That's it!"Dawn said with a smile and looked at the wall. "Hey, Ash, Dennie, did you both hear that?"

* * *

Ash and Denise looked at the wall behind them.

"Yeah!"Ash answered. "We're gonna give it a shot from this side too!"

* * *

Brock nodded. "Great!"

"We'll need everyone's help!"Dawn commented.

Pikachu, Eevee, Buneary, Luxio, Happiny, Turtwig, Aipom and Grotle chirped in response.

"Pikachu, Eevee, you two take care of Team Rocket."Brock stated.

Pikachu and Eevee nodded in response before rushing off to a direction where Team Rocket was heading.

Brock then used a rock on the wall to signal Ash and Denise.

* * *

"Ash, Denise, focus on this one spot!"Brock called out.

"Right, got it!"Denise answered.

* * *

"All right, I'm gonna freeze the wall with Buneary's Ice Beam!"Dawn replied.

Buneary nodded with confidence.

"Then we hit the wall with Croagunk's Brick Break along with Aipom's Swift, Luxio's Night Slash alongside Grotle and Turtwig's Razor Leaves!"Brock added.

* * *

"Okay, let's give this one more try!"Ash suggested.

The six pokemon chirped in response.

"Pachirisu, maybe you should set this one out."Denise explained.

"Pachi."Pachirisu replied.

* * *

"All right, Buneary use Ice Beam, go!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary fired Ice Beam on the wall.

* * *

"Do it!"Ash ordered.

Sudowoodo, Piplup, Ralts, Buizel and Hoot Hoot then began attacking the wall from the other side.

Everyone then decided to break a hole in the maze wall without noticing Team Rocket watching them from their balloon.

* * *

"Now our turn!"Brock stated.

Aipom fired Swift as Luxio used Night Slash, Grotle and Turtwig both used Razor Leaf and Croagunk used Brick Break on the icy part of the wall.

Happiny then threw a big rock on the wall to help out her fellow pokemon causing Brock and Dawn to smile.

"Happiny."Brock said.

"Your super strength sure comes in handy when your friends are in trouble."Dawn remarked kindly.

Happiny giggled. "Happiny!"

* * *

Ash and Denise both watched as their pokemon group continued firing at the wall.

"You guys are doing great!"Denise admitted.

"Keep it up!"Ash stated.

* * *

"All right, almost there."Brock said.

"Keep going!"Dawn reminded.

After a while of their Pokémon executing attacks on it, the wall gets broken,

"Hey, we're through!"Denise cheered.

"There you are."Brock admitted.

"Come on, hurry!"Dawn suggested.

Ash, Denise and their pokemon group rush towards their friends.

"Thanks guys, you saved us."Ash commented.

"WHAT?!"Team Rocket said in shock.

"Did you know it's not nice to break other people's property?!"James demanded angrily.

"Get in there, Meowth or I will break you!"Jessie threatened.

"Right!"Meowth answered with a smirk.

Team Rocket made their Balloon go down only to see Pikachu and Eevee looking at them in a hill, which caused them to freak out and embrace each other.

"What a weclome!"James, Jessie and Meowth answered in unison.

"Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail to break Staravia and Drifloon's cage.

The Mouse Pokemon landed on Staravia's back.

"Okay, Eevee use Thunder!"Denise ordered.

Eevee leaps up and uses Thunder to send Team Rocket blasting off again.

"LOOKS LIKE THE MAZE GAME IS OVER!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Drifloon grabs Eevee with her hands and brought her back to their friends with Pikachu and Staravia.

"With this team, we can do anything."Ash remarked.

"And we couldn't ask for more."Denise admitted with a proud smile.

The Pokemon cheered in victory.

* * *

Later in the Pokemon Center in the Woods...

"All right, what an application!"Dawn said happily and looked at her Pokétch. "I got Coin Toss!"

"Well, I guess we both do."Denise stated.

"Sounds cool, wow."Ash said.

Brock, however, focused on Nurse Joy.

"Coin Toss, maybe old, but I got other cool things in mind!"He flirted.

Then Croagunk used Poison Jab on the Breeder causing him to collapse on the wall.

"Like falling down."Brock muttered.

Croagunk grabbed his trainer and dragged him away.

* * *

The four heroes arrived in two directions and weren't sure which side to go.

"Dawn, let's use Coin Toss to decide which way to go."Denise suggested.

"Good idea, Dennie."Dawn said and looked at her Poketch. "Heads, we go right, tails, we go left, let it rip!"

She pressed the coin and went on the tail side.

"It's tail!"Ash said.

"You sure that's a good idea?"Brock asked.

The three trainers smiled at him.

"No need to worry, Brock!"They answered in unison.

"Pika!"Pikachu giggled.

The four heroes then continued their journey together.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	47. Sandshrew's Locker!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 47: Sandshrew's Locker!**

Buizel and Piplup were swimming in a small lake while Brock was looking through the map, trying to find Hearthome City.

Denise was teaching Eevee how to swim.

Eevee giggled as she paddled in the water.

"That's it, Eevee, your doing great."Denise admitted with a smile.

Ash and Pikachu looked at the map book with Brock.

"Okay, here's where we are and this is where Hearthome City is."Brock commented.

"Awsome, so its just a couple more days."Ash remarked.

"You've got it."Brock said.

"I can't wait to get to that Gym!"Ash stated with a smirk.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed in excitement.

The Pallet Town Trainer turned his head to look at the two sisters.

"Hey Dawn, Denise, we're close to Hearthome City."He said.

"Yeah, we heard you."Dawn replied and looked at her two pokemon. "Piplup, Buizel, get ready we're gonna win our second ribbon!"

Buizel and Piplup responded with confidence smile

"We'll just see about that, sis."Denise stated with a smirk as she dried with a towel.

"Eevee."Eevee spoke with a soft smile.

Unbeknownst to them, a girl was watching them behind a tree, while having her eyes on Buizel and Piplup.

"Piplup and Buizel, I can use them."She whispered.

The team packs up their things and their Pokémon before head off to Hearthome City.

Then a girl walks up in front of them.

"Hi there."She greeted. "Do you happen to be going to Hearthome City? I can tell you about a great short cut."

"Wow that would be great."Ash admitted.

"It would be a great help."Brock agreed.

"That's so kind of you."Dawn remarked.

"Sure by the way my name is Mira."the girl introduced.

"Hi I'm Ash."Ash said.

"Pika Pika Pikachu."Pikachu responded.

"My name is Dawn."Dawn replied.

"I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise answered.

"Hi, I'm Brock."Brock stated.

"So tell us about that short cut."Ash suggested.

"Relax, hold on a sec."Mira admitted and took out a pokeball. "Abra, come on out."

Her pokeball opened and Abra came out.

"Abra."It said.

"What a great looking Abra."Brock stated with a smile.

"I gotta check this out."Dawn commented as she took out her Pokedex.

 _"_ _Abra, the Psi Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"When Abra senses an imminent attack, it escapes by_ _teleporting."_

"Ah, a Psychic Type, cool."Denise remarked.

"Hold on, Mira, how does Abra have to do with your short cut?"Ash asked.

"Relax, Ash."Mira answered. "You just hang on to Abra when it teleports and you will be Hearthome City just like that."

"Wow."Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Wow, your Abra can teleport all of us?"Brock asked.

"It's a result of lots of special training."Mira admitted. "Okay, everybody, hang on to Abra."

The four heroes hold on to Abra like Mira.

"Ready? Let's do it."Ash remarked.

"Abra, Teleport!"Mira ordered.

Abra teleports them to the top of a dam.

"Here we are!"Mira commented.

"We made it!"Dawn said happily.

"Hold on, is it me or we just end up around a dam?"Denise asked.

"I don't think they put Hearthome City in a dam."Ash replied.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"Oh dear, I guess we made a mistake."Mira answered.

The four heroes sweat dropped at her statement.

"Sorry about that."Mira apologized.

"Oh well, I guess we all mistakes don't we?"Brock said.

"Yeah now can we try again?"Dawn suggested.

"Hold on."Mira stated with a sad look. "I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor?"Denise asked.

"See a while back, I dropped my grandma's beautiful pendant in the lake down there."Mira explained. "And so..."

"I get it, so you thought you ask us to get your pendant."Brock said.

"That means you teleported us here on purpose, right?"Dawn asked with a frown.

"You know it would've been better to tell the truth instead of hiding it."Denise commented.

"I'm sorry."Mira said sadly.

Sheepish smiles grew on the four heroes faces.

"Wow, what do you know."Ash remarked.

"Wouldn't it be easy to use Abra's power to get your pendant back?"Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, but the thing is Abra can't teleport underwater, big problem."Mira replied with a smile.

"Abra."Abra responded quietly.

"Well that's that!"Ash stated with a confident smile. "First we will help you find the pendant and then you can help us!"

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"I would like to help too."Dawn said.

"Even me."Denise remarked kindly.

"Count me in."Brock agreed.

"Thank you so much!"Mira answered. "I'm sure your Piplup and Buizel would be a big help as well."

"How did you know about them?"Dawn asked.

"I see you in the river back there."Mira replied.

"You did, well you planned it out from the start."Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"Pretty clever, if you ask me."Denise commented.

Mira chuckled shyly.

"Well, I guess that's okay."Brock said and looked at the view. "But look around this lake is huge and deep too, there's no way we can search every part."

"Hey no problem."Mira assured. "I've got everything under control."

* * *

Afterwards...

The four heroes prepared their tents to put on their swimming costumes on.

Dawn wore a yellow swimming bra and shorts while Denise wore a cherry red one.

Mira showed the heroes a device to help them breath underwater and handed one to each of them.

"With these you'll be able to stay underwater for a long time."She explained.

"We're all going?"Ash asked.

"Yes, please."Mira answered.

The five young trainers, Pikachu and Abra put the devices on their mouths before diving underwater with Piplup and Buizel.

But when the group swam underwater, they were so surprised to see a broken down town in the water.

 _"No way..."_ Denise thought.

Mira then touched Ash's shoulder and gestured him and the others to follow her.

The Pallet Town Trainer nodded and followed the girl with his friends.

The group began heading to a broken down school which was the far side of the abandoned city.

Before they were able to get close to it, a Gyarados came out of nowhere and attacked them.

The gang fought back as best as they could, but were wound up being tossed away by Whirlpool.

* * *

A Moment After...

The group sat back in the dry land in order to calm down and catch their breaths.

"Whoa, I'll tell you, I never thought we run to a Gyarados back there."Ash said.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Well, it seems Gyarados aren't never friendly to strangers."Denise stated.

"Mira, you knew about that Gyarados, right?"Dawn asked.

"Of cource, but if I have told you about it you wouldn't have come with me."Mira admitted.

"So what else?"Brock asked with a frown. "It's time to tell us what else you've been hiding."

"What do you mean, Brock?"Ash asked.

"I pretty sure his gesturing how she lead us to the abandoned city and where that Gyarados was."Denise explained with a firm look and looked at Mira. "Isn't that right, Mira?"

"The thing is you already narrowed your search down in such a small area, I don't know what you need us for."Brock commented.

Mira and Abra looked at eahc other and blushed a little.

"I guess they are not psychic."Mira said shyly.

"Abra."Abra answered.

Mira looked at the group.

"I'm sorry, I made up the pendant story."Mira admitted.

"What?!"Dawn said in shock.

"Why do a thing like that?"Ash asked.

"You know the building we found Gyarados in?"Mira asked. "That's the school I used to go to, when I was there, I had two best friends in the whole wide world, we played togehter all the time on the playground, the gym, everywhere, one day we found a pokeball and there was a pokemon already in it, we decided right away that it will belong to all three of us so we all raised it, we were all working hard to become trainers, so we each took turns bringing it to each of our houses and taking care of it, but one day some people we didn't know said they were going to build a den that would put our town underwater, we all had to move and my friends moved into a different town."

"Sorry to hear that."Denise said sadly.

"Wow, too bad."Ash agreed.

"So do you have any idea what happened to the pokeball?"Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure."Mira replied with a sad look. "I have even called my friends since they moved away and they said they had no idea either."

"Huh?"Ash said in surprise.

"Well, it has to be somewhere."Brock stated.

"The thing is I really think I do know."Mira answered. "The three of us had a secret hiding place, I can't tell you how many times I tried to go back down there with Abra, but we can't never get passed you know who that nasty Gyarados always chases us away, we've tried to fight back before but Abra's water battling skills aren't so good."

"Abra."Abra responded sadly.

"Well now we understand why you wanted us to help you."Dawn said.

"But why didn't you tell us the truth from the start?"Ash asked.

"I couldn't."Mira replied. "I am working to be a pokemon trainer and at the same time I neglected the pokemon, I loved and took care of for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess it would be hard to admit that."Brock admitted.

"So what pokemon is inside that pokeball?"Denise asked.

"Sandshrew."Mira replied with a smile and then a sad look was replaced in her face. "But Sandshrew are ground types and are weak against water types so I'm worried about it."

"As long as it stays in its pokeball, I'm sure its going to be just fine."Brock assured.

"Great, so let's all go and save that Sandshrew!"Ash stated with a confident smile.

"Yeah."Brock agreed.

"And battling in the water will be good training for Piplup and Buizel."Dawn admitted.

Piplup smirked. "Piplup."

"Bui Bui!"Buizel replied with a nod.

"Thanks so much that's awsome."Mira said with a smile.

"Abra."Abra agreed.

"Hold on, we're gonna need a good plan to take care of that Gyarados."Denise stated.

"That Gyarados looks angry and strong."Dawn commented.

"So I got a plan."Brock answered. "But don't you worry about a thing."

After discussing their plan, the group dived back underwater.

When they head to the broken down school, the wild Gyarados charged at them again.

Dawn sends her Piplup and Buizel straight into battle, going through with Brock's plans.

Gyarados uses its Hyper Beam attack, to which Buizel, after evading, counters with Aqua Jet, slamming into Gyarados' stomach.

Piplup immediately uses Bubble Beam right afterward. However, Gyarados was able to block the bubbles with its tail by spinning it like a propeller.

Buizel fakes out Gyarados with a SonicBoom, knocking it at the sea floor.

This angers Gyarados who then begins chasing the crew.

Buizel and Piplup lead it straight out of the water.

Pikachu felt a signal from its ears.

"They're here?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu replied.

"All right!"Ash said with a smirk.

Buizel and Piplup lead Gyarados into the air.

"Pikachu, it's time, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaps into the air and fires Thunderbolt at Gyarados.

Gyarados got knocked out and goes down to the water below.

"Great job, just like Brock's plan!"Ash remarked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Getting Gyarados attention was pure genius!"Mira admitted.

"And that way none of us in the water would get zapped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt."Dawn added.

"I've got to admit that was an awsome strategy."Denise commented.

"I think Gyarados won't be attacking for a while so now's our chance!"Brock stated.

"Right!"Ash, Dawn, Denise and Mira responded in unison.

The group then headed back underwater to go to the school.

Inside the school there were belongings floating about as Mira lead the heroes to hallway.

However an explosion then appeared in front of them revealing Team Rocket in their swimming suits while riding a Sharpedo mecha.

"Hello twerps!"They greeted.

"Team Rocket!"Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise said angrily.

"Here have a Carvanha!"Meowth laughed.

The Sharpedo mecha shoot a large Carvanha-shaped missile at the gang, which knocks them away and gives Team Rocket an opening for Abra.

They then use a Magikarp-shaped net to entangled both Abra and Mira, who wanted to save her.

"Anchors away!"Team Rocket chuckled.

They then went out of the school with Mira and Abra on their net.

Dawn then gestures Buizel and Piplup to go rescue the two friends.

"We've got company!"James warned.

"But not for long!"Meowth stated with a smirk.

He presses a button and the mecha shoot Remoraid projectiles at Buizel and Piplup.

"Looks like our job is done!"Team Rocket laughed.

Dawn and Brock caught Piplup and Buizel while Ash, Pikachu and Denise glare at the direction where their enemies left.

* * *

Back in the Land...

Team Rocket removed their swimming suits and were rejoicing about their catch.

"A perfect end to a perfect scheme."Jessie remarked.

"With the tactic that made this trio a team."James agreed.

"So lets dumb the twerp with the tail and grab Abra then scram!"Meowth chuckled.

"Excuse me, did I hear right?"Mira asked. "Your Team Rocket?"

"Yes."Jessie replied.

"Awsome your the real thing."Mira commented kindly.

"Huh?!"James, Jessie and Meowth said in unison.

"Team Rocket your my favourite and I'm your number 1 fan."Mira admitted sweetly.

"We love fans."Jessie remarked.

"Finally a twerpette with good taste."James admitted.

"I didn't know there was such a thing."Meowth chuckled.

"I want to be a member of Team Rocket just like you cool people, so how do I join up?"Mira asked.

"How cute."James stated. "First you have to go to Team Rocket Training School."

"Wow, there's a Team Rocket Training School that's it."Mira said with a smile and looked at Abra. "Abra, please, let's both enrol okay?"

"Abra."Abra answered.

"I'll tell you what I do, I'll put a good word to the boss."Meowth commeted.

"Abra, teleport!"Mira ordered.

She makes her getaway with Abra's Teleport.

"They got away."Jessie said.

"Just like that."James added.

"Oh boy."Meowth mumbled.

Then a gust of wind blew away the net.

"Just like a twerp!"Jessie said angrily.

"That lying brat!"James stated.

"It's twerp rule payback time!"Meowth agreed.

* * *

Back where the Heroes had their Tents...

The Twin Sisters met with Brock and Ash.

"Did you two find Team Rocket?"Ash asked.

"We haven't seen them anywhere."Dawn replied.

"Me neither."Brock replied.

"We've got to find them and fast!"Denise suggested.

Then Mira reappears with Abra behind the two sisters.

"Hey, we're back!"Mira greeted.

"Mira, Abra!"Dawn said happily.

"Cool, you used Teleport to escape, right?"Ash asked.

"That was good thinking."Brock remarked.

"Me and Abra had a tough time thought it was a little bit scary."Mira admitted.

"Don't worry, your both safe now."Denise assured.

"So let's go and safe Sandshrew!"Mira suggested.

The group wasted no time and went back into the water to search again for the Sandshrew.

Finally, they come across Mira's secret hiding place and, there, inside of the toy-box, they find a Poké Ball.

The group then swim back up to the surface.

"Thanks so much!"Mira remarked. "I owe you all big time."

"Nah, glad to help."Ash replied.

"Come on, let's see Sandshrew."Dawn said.

"Now Sandshrew go!"Mira stated.

Her pokeball opened and Sandshrew came out.

"Sandshrew!"

"Oh Sandshrew, it's so good to see you!"Mira admitted happily. "It's me, Mira."

She then bend down so that Sandshrew can hug her.

"I missed you and I'm sorry I left you for so long."Mira commented.

Sandshrew nodded. "Sandshrew."

"Wow Sandshrew looks great."Ash remarked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Sandshrew looks like the picture of good health."Brock added.

"Well that's good news."Denise admitted as she took out her pokedex.

 _"_ _Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Sandshrew hates moisture and lives in holes it digs in dry places. It protects itself by curling into a ball."_

The happiness, however, was short-lived as Abra becomes wrapped by a net that connected with Team Rocket's Balloon.

"What happened?"Mira said in shock.

"It's Team Rocket!"Dawn replied with a frown.

Team Rocket then began reciting their motto.

"Listen is that someone familiar I hear?"

"When it comes to us the twerp has no sense!"

"On the Wind!"

"Passed the Stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos and a brick neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime!"

"Stop it!"Ash snapped.

"Give back Abra!"Mira demanded.

"Why should we?"Jessie questioned.

"After your trickery we owe you one."James stated.

"See we actually make goods in our debut."Meowth admitted.

"So do I."Mira answered with a smirk. "Abra use Teleport."

Abra tried to use Teleport but Team Rocket made the net Psychic proof shocking the heroes.

"What happened?"Mira said in disbelief.

"The truth is this net eats any Psychic move for lunch!"Meowth joked.

"We'll just see about that!"Ash stated. "Now Turtwig, Razor Leaf!"

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out to use Razor Leaf to cut the net Abra was in.

Abra used Teleport to appear next to Mira.

"That was great!"Mira said happily. "Thanks Turtwig!"

"Twig."Turtwig responded.

James and Jessie glared at Meowth.

"Lunch time is over!"Jessie said angrily.

"Razor Leaf is not Psychic proof you know!"James reminded.

"Geez sorry."Meowth said responded with a awkward smile.

"Right time for root strength."Jessie commented.

"And I will do what I can do."James added.

Team Rocket sends out their Pokémon, Dustox and Cacnea.

"Dustox and Cacnea, let's go!"James and Jessie said in unison.

Cacnea came out and hugged James.

"Don't waste my strength over a hug!"James reminded.

"Quick Dustox, Poison Sting!"Jessie ordered.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile now!"James ordered.

The attacks aimed at Turtwig.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig dodged the attacks and used Razor Leaf on the foe pokemon.

"Turtwig is so strong."Mira admitted and looked at Sandshrew. "Sandshew, you wanna battle too?"

"Sandshrew."Sandshrew responded with a nod.

"Go for it!"Mira encouraged.

"You go for it with Tackle, Dustox!"Jessie ordered.

"Cacnea use Needle Arm!"Jameso ordered.

Cacnea and Dustox charged forward to attack.

"Ash, can I battle too?"Mira asked.

"Sure."Ash answered.

"Sandshrew use Slash!"Mira ordered.

Sandshrew uses Slash on Dustox whilst Turtwig uses Tackle on Cacnea.

"Turtwig use Tackle!"Ash ordered.

"Dustox, darling!"Jessie panicked.

"Cacnea not you too!"James said.

"Sandshrew, Sandstorm!"Mira ordered.

Sandshrew uses Sandstorm to knock both Dustox and Cacnea away.

"Wow, Sandshrew is great!"Dawn remarked.

"And pretty strong."Denise stated.

"You can say that again."Brock agreed.

"Let's rap this up, Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash stated.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying.

"Great, it's time!"Jessie said happily.

"Abra, Teleport!"James mumbled.

"Stop living in the past."Meowth reminded.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"We're blasting off again!"Team Rocket shouted quietly and disappeared in the sky.

"All right!"Mira and Ash cheered in victory.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu giggled.

Sandshrew smiled. "Sandshrew."

"Turtwig."Turtwig chirped.

"Hey, let's go to Hearthome City for real."Mira suggested.

"Yeah!"Ash answered with a nod.

"Good idea!"Brock, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

* * *

Later that Evening...

After putting on their normal clothes again, Abra takes Mira, Ash and his friends to Hearthome City with Teleport.

"We're here!"Mira announced. "As promised Hearthome City!"

The four heroes looked at the city below them in awe.

"It's amazing!"Denise commented with a smile.

"My next Gym Battle is down there!"Ash stated.

"Also mine and Denise's next contest."Dawn added.

"And we still got earlier here because of you, Mira."Brock admitted.

"Come on, I should thank you."Mira replied. "Good luck in your Gym Battle and Contest."

"Abra."Abra answered.

"Thanks."Ash replied.

"Pika Pika."Pikachu said.

"I feel my big win coming on."Dawn stated with a confident smile.

"Anyway we'll see."Denise answered with a shrug and smirk.

The heroes then say good-bye to Mira and Abra as a Gym Battle and Contest are waiting for them just here in Hearthome City.

* * *

 **Next is the Hearthome Contest...**

 **(P.S. The reason I decided to make Eevee not evolve yet because evolving her was too quick and her bond with Denise should become more stronger)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	48. Dawn's Early Night

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 48: Dawn's Early Night**

The four heroes race through Hearthome City's Gym since Ash was too excited at the opportunity to win his third Gym Badge.

"That's the Hearthome Gym, guys and that's where I'm gonna win my third badge!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

Staravia darts ahead as Ash and his group leaves Dawn, Denise and Brock behind.

"Ash, can't you slow down a little bit?"Dawn asked with a tired smile.

"Piplup."Piplup said.

"Yeah, it's not like the gym is going somewhere."Denise reminded.

Ash and his pokemon spot Nando waiting outside the door of the gym.

"Whoa, it's Nando!"Ash said.

"Greetings my old friends."Nando greeted and started playing his harp. "Regretfully the gym leader is not here."

"Huh?!"Ash said. "Your kidding right-"

Then the trainer and his pokemon slammed their faces on the door.

"Say it isn't so!"Ash sobbed.

"Pikachu."Pikachu groaned.

The trainer and the electric type pokemon notice a Kricketune next to Nando.

Dawn, Denise and Brock rush up to Nando.

"Nando!"Dawn said.

"Pip, Piplup!"Piplup spoke happily.

"How nice to see you again."Nando commented.

"Are you here for the Hearthome Contest?"Denise asked.

"And for a gym battle too?"Brock asked.

"Yes and I thought this time I would team up with my lovely Kricketune."Nando explained.

"Nice to meet you, Kricketune."Ash remarked and took out his pokedex.

 _"Kricketune, the Cricket Pokémon and the evolved form of Kricketot_ _."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It conveys its many emotions with_ _the melodies it composes."_

"Wow."Ash spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, a musical pokemon sounds like a perfect match for you."Dawn admitted.

"Your very kind."Nando replied. "Sadly we won't be able to have a chance to battle yet."

"What?"Dawn said in shock. "What do we do?"

"There's a note on the door."Brock stated.

"The note said I'm be going on a journey for a while don't look for me."Nando sang playing his harp.

"That's kind of a bit odd for a gym leader."Denise commented.

"Man that's just great!"Ash complained. "After all this I feel like I'm going to explode!"

Pikachu sighed. "Pika!"

"Perhaps entering the Hearthome Tag Battle would be some help."Nando suggested.

"What's the Hearthome Tag Battle?"Ash asked.

"Only the famous competition in Hearthome City."Nando explained. "It's where trainers, all over the world gather to challenge in a tag battle who reigns supreme."

"You know sounds like fun, so lets do it!"Ash stated with a smile and looked at his pokemon. "Hey guys are you with me?"

Aipom, Staravia and Turtwig cheered in agreement.

"And Brock, how about you?"Ash asked. "You and I really clean up."

"I'm in Ash."Brock agreed. "I could use a good battle."

"Well, you can both register at the Hearthome Center."Nando said.

"Nando, are you going to enter?"Ash asked.

"No, we've decided to focus on the pokemon contest this time."Nando responded.

"Oh no, I forgot to register again!"Dawn panicked.

Denise smiled and sweat dropped.

"Oh boy..."She mumbled.

* * *

Nando, Dawn and Denise walk to the Contest Hall.

"Nando, have you won any ribbons since we last saw you?"Dawn asked.

"I still find myself with one ribbon and one gym badge."Nando answered. "And what about you two?"

"I have only one ribbon too."Dawn replied.

"So do I and two gym badges."Denise admitted.

"Tomorrow will be me and Denise's first contest in a while."Dawn explained.

"You both must be very excited."Nando said.

"We sure are since it will be fun and challenging."Denise remarked kindly.

"Even though it will be our first double performance, but thanks to a good friend's help, me and my sister can use combination."Dawn commented.

"Piplup!"Piplup said happily.

"Sounds like a great friend."Nando stated.

At the Contest Hall, Zoey relaxes with her Pokémon with her leg fully healed from her injury.

"Hey Zoey!"

Zoey stood up from her seat while holding her Shellos and saw the two sisters.

"Dawn, Denise, you both made it."She said.

"Is your leg all healed?"Denise asked.

"It's as good as new."Zoey answered.

"Wow that's great news."Dawn said sweetly.

Zoey notice Nando behind the two girls.

"Who is that?"She asked.

"Hello, my name is Nando at your service."Nando responded. "It was after meeting Dawn, Denise and their friends that I decided to take part in both gym battles and pokemon contests."

"Oh really?"Zoey asked with a frown.

"Indeed, it's an honour to take part in both events."Nando remarked.

"Nando is quite a busy person."Dawn replied.

"He really needs to make up his mind."Zoey admitted with her eyes closed.

"Pokemon guide me that is my way."Nando replied. "Do you not agree?"

Dawn and Denise both grew nervous when they notice Zoey didn't seem to agree with Nando's point of view.

* * *

Later that Night in the Pokemon Center...

Dawn checks on her Pokémon and was confident about the Contest.

Denise stood next to her twin sister looking at the four pokemon in front of them.

"All right, Piplup check."Dawn said.

"Piplup!"Piplup responded with a confident smile.

"Pachirisu, check."Dawn said.

Pachirisu smiled while eating a poffin.

"Buneary, check."Dawn commented.

"Buneary!"Buneary responded with a small jump.

"And Buizel, check."Dawn said.

Buizel moved its fists and smiled at his trainer.

"Looks like they are all well prepared."Denise remarked kindly.

"Of course, I'm here that's it."Dawn admitted confidently. "All right, you all know we've been training hard as we can, so no need to worry."

Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu cheered happily as Ash and Brock showed up.

"That's what I like to hear."Ash remarked. "Confident and excited."

"You both really come along way."Brock admitted. "But I imagine you both fell a little bit nervous."

"Well, it's no surprise Brock since its our very first double performance."Denise responded with a worried look.

"And it's all happening tomorrow."Zoey said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Zoey."Dawn greeted.

"Hey, long time no see."Ash commented.

"I heard about the Hearthome Gym, I'm really sorry Ash."Zoey admitted sadly.

"It was a drag at first, but Brock and I are entering the Hearthome Tag Battle that will be a blast."Ash replied.

"Oh yeah that should be fun."Zoey agreed.

"Thanks, I hope you do great tomorrow too."Ash stated.

"Of course, if I win tomorrow, Dawn and Denise will lose."Zoey reminded with a small smirk.

"Let's say I'm voting for all three of you, okay?!"Ash replied.

Pikachu smiled. "Pika Pika."

Denise giggled a little while Dawn turned to look at Zoey.

"I almost forgot, thanks for all the advice you gave me and Denise, I'm sure we'll both great."Dawn remarked.

"You know you'll both look great?"Zoey asked in confusion.

"I can't wait you taught so much about contests, Zoey."Dawn admitted in excitement.

"I think your priority is a little messed up, the pokemon is the star not the coordinator."Zoey stated.

Dawn, Ash and Brock all looked surprised except Denise.

"Make sure you both focus on your pokemon."Zoey reminded with a smile.

"Thanks Zoey, we will."Denise assured.

Zoey looked at Dawn's pokemon.

"And you all have a great time tomorrow."She commented.

Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and Buizel responded happily.

* * *

The Next Day...

The Hearthome Contest begins as the stadium roof opens letting the sunshine in as Marian talks about Double Performances.

 _"People and Pokemon standing side by side creating all kinds of emotions, ladies and gentlemen, the magic moment you all been waiting for and that moment takes place here in Hearthome City, here and now!"_ Marian announced.

The audience cheered at her annoucement.

 _"For our first round, coordinators will use two pokemon in an exciting double performance with the second round a double battle!"_ Marian stated. _"Its beauty times two, battling times two, double the fun no matter how you slice it!"_

* * *

At the Backstage...

Dawn and Denise wore their usual dresses while Zoey wore a blue suit.

Jessilina walks up to the three girls.

"Guess who girls?"She asked.

"Your Jessilina."Dawn said.

"Hi."Zoey mumbled with her eyes closed.

"So dears, are you both ready to give it all?"Jessilina asked.

"Well, of course since we worked super hard."Denise answered simply.

"Yeah, no need to worry."Dawn agreed.

"Worried about other coordinators?"Zoey questioned. "You don't sound very confident."

"Well actually I'm confidence queen!"Jessilina answered.

"Dear me, the sparks are sure flying."Nando admitted with a smile and his eyes closed.

* * *

In the Stage...

 _"Here it is!"_ Marian stated showing the ribbon to the audience. _"The Hearthome Ribbon with one lucky talented coordinator will take home as well as the big chance to move on to the Grand Festival, what do you think of that?"_

The audience cheered as Marian introduced the three judges.

 _"And now its to hear a few words from our judges!"_ Marian announced.

"Thanks, a real pleasure and excited to see double performances as I am!"Mr Contesta stated.

"Hearthome City is remarkable!"Mr Sukizo admitted.

"One coordinator and two pokemon, I can't wait to experience brand new combinations!"Nurse Joy agreed.

 _"All right then let's get started now it's time for the first round the Double Performance and our first entry Nando!"_ Marian announced.

The curtains opened revealing Nando.

"Sunflora and Kricketune make your mark!"Nando stated.

His two pokeball opened causing beautiful gold music notes to come out revealing Sunflora and Kricketune.

 _"And the fresh exciting sword dance has the crowd hushed all!"_ Marian admitted.

"Sunflora Grass Whistle, Sing Kricketune!"Nando ordered as he played his harp.

Sunflora's Grass Whistle and Kricketune's Sing combined with Nando's harp captivates the audience with the beautiful music.

 _"Aw, words cannot begin to describe what's happening so let's all just listen to this beautiful music and lose ourselves in its spell!"_ Marian commented.

Pikachu giggled happily at the sound of the peaceful music.

"The crowd loves it awsome!"Ash remarked.

"And showing those sound waves is a brilliant touch they both must be very well trained."Brock added.

* * *

At the Backstage...

Zoey, Dawn and Denise watched Nando's performance.

"Nando is showing off his pokemon only like a bargain could, he really deserve to be called a coordinator."Zoey admitted.

Denise nodded in agreement.

* * *

At the Stage...

Nando and his two pokemon finished their performance causing the crowd to cheer and clap.

 _"And thank you, Nando."_ Marian said. _"Now to our judges."_

"A truly incredible, a performance that moved me from the bottom of my heart."Mr Contesta admitted.

"Yeah, remarkable!"Mr Sukizo remarked.

"The timing between pokemon and coordinator was perfect, excellent and well trained."Nurse Joy stated with a smile.

Other Coordinators take their turns to show their pokemon's double performances.

* * *

At the Backstage...

"So many gorgeous performances."Dawn admitted.

"Hearthome City is known for it, this super contest is famous for the high level that it gets."Zoey explained.

"That means it will be a great warm up for the grand festival."Dawn commented.

"Now don't get too far ahead of yourself."Zoey reminded.

"Come on, no need to worry right?"Dawn asked.

"And that's when mother worries most."Denise said with a smirk.

A man then came into the room.

"Denise, it's your turn."He stated.

"Okay."Denise answered before looking at her twin sister and Zoey. "Wish me luck."

* * *

On the Stage...

 _"And now it's time for our next entry it's Denise!"_ Marian stated.

The crowd cheered as the curtains opened revealing Denise, who had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey look it's Denise!"Ash said happily.

"Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

Denise took a deep breath before taking out her two pokeballs.

"Ralts, Drifloon, Stage On!"She stated with a smirk.

Her pokeballs opened causing a shower of pink flower petals to come out revealing Ralts and Drifloon.

"Ralts!"

"Drifloon!"

"Okay, Drifloon use Ominous Wind!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon goes up in the air a little before creating a gust of repulsive wind.

"Now Ralts use Psychic!"Denise ordered.

Ralts uses Psychic on the repulsive wind causing it to pause and form around Drifloon to make a big sculpture of the Ghost Type Pokemon.

"Drifloon use Will-O-Wisp!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon sent bluish white flames on the repulsive wind she was in causing them to spin around it.

"Now Drifloon use Thunderbolt and Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered confidently.

Drifloon gave some electricity on the sculpture while Ralts send colourful leaves at it.

The two moves connect with each other causing them to float together to make it look like a beautiful sparkly chandelier.

Then the sculpture explodes making a shower of golden yellow sparkles and green leaves to fell down from the sky.

The crowd let out a loud cheer and clapped at the performance.

 _"Wow, Denise has made Drilfoon's Ominous Wind and Ralt's Psychic do an amazing combination!"_ Marian announced. _"I've never seen anything like it!"_

"I must say it was very astonishing to see a psychic and ghost type do an incredible double performance together."Mr Contesta stated with a smile.

"Besides remarkable!"Mr Sukizo agreed.

"Seeing Drifloon and Ralts moves connect together was so enjoyable and a beautiful sight to see, a very well done."Nurse Joy said kindly.

Denise, Ralts and Drifloon bowed as the crowd cheered at them.

"Looks like Denise has put real effort on her double performance."Brock commented with a smile.

"Yeah and the judges seemed to have loved it too!"Ash added.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu cheered.

 _"Now time for our next entry it's Dawn!"_ Marian announced.

The curtains opened revealing Dawn as she comes out holding her two pokeballs.

"All right now its Dawn's turn here it comes."Ash admitted.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

* * *

At the Backstage...

Zoey, Nando and Denise watched the screen waiting for Dawn to start her performance.

* * *

On the Stage...

Dawn opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm ready, let's go!"She said with a smile. "Piplup, Pachirisu, Spotlight!"

Her pokeballs opened causing red confetti to come out revealing Piplup and Pachirisu.

"Now Pachirisu, Sweet Kiss!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu blew pink hearts on the stage.

"Piplup use BubbleBeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fires BubbleBeam at the hearts and catching them in their bubbles.

"Yes!"Dawn said happily.

"That was great!"Ash commented.

"Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

"Her timing was perfect!"Brock agreed.

"Let's finish it up!"Dawn stated. "Pachirisu use Discharge and Piplup, Whirlpool!"

Pachirisu uses Discharge as Piplup uses Whirlpool, the electricity causing the whirlpool to dissipate in a flash of sparkles.

The crowd cheered and clapped at them.

Piplup smiled proudly while Pachirisu giggled.

 _"What a thrill to see an electric type and water type work well together!"_ Marian announced.

"Dawn's performance showed off her pokemon in quite a stunning manner!"Mr Contesta stated with a smile.

"Agree, remarkable!"Mr Sukizo admitted.

"Wow, the combination of Sweet Kiss and BubbleBeam is something I won't forget for a very long time!"Nurse Joy remarked.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Sure looks like Dawn is up on the second round like Denise."Ash commented.

"Sure does."Brock agreed.

* * *

Back in Twinleaf Town...

Johanna has watched her daughters double performances and had an intently look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hearthome City...

"And now give a big hand to Jessilina!"Marian announced.

The curtains opened revealing Jessilina.

"My public, thank you for the warm welcome!"Jessilina said sweetly. "Go Mime Jr and Cacnea!"

Her pokeballs opened causing stars to come out revealing Mime Jr at the top of Cacnea's head.

 _"Wow, what a grand entrance!"_ Marian announced. _"Mime Jr and Cacnea are moving perfect together in harmony!"_

"All right, Cacnea use Needle Arm and Mimic, Mime Jr!"Jessilina ordered.

Cacnea activated Needle Arm while Mime Jr activated Mimic.

"Mime Jr, tickle please!"Jessilina stated.

Cacnea uses Needle Arm, which Mime Jr. Mimics before using Tickle on Jessie as both Cacnea and Mime Jr. hug and tickle Jessilina, spinning her around the stage.

 _"This is a ticklish situation and a surprising combination, Mime Jr and Cacnea are doing tickle moves together!"_ Marian announced.

The audience looked amazed while Brock, Ash and Pikachu looked creeped out.

"Well that's creepy."Ash said nervously.

"I'm so ticklish that I can't watch."Brock added.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!"Jessilina giggled.

Cacnea then fires Pin Missile, which Mime Jr. mimics into the sky and creating fireworks.

The crowd cheered at the trio.

 _"Using Mime Jr's Mimic sensed up an incredible finish!"_ Marian announced.

"A powerful and impressive Jesslina performance that's three out of three."Mr Contesta stated.

"Making it more remarkable!"Mr Sukizo added.

"She really showed off her cuteness in a truly unique way."Nurse Joy said with a soft smile.

 _"Right then the excitement continues with Zoey!"_ Marian announced.

Zoey rushes to the stage.

"Shellos, Glameow, Curtains!"She stated.

Her pokeballs opened causing white sword lines to come out revealing Shellos and Glameow.

"Now Shellos use Mud Bomb!"Zoey ordered.

Shellos fires Mud Bombs.

"Glameow, Iron Tail!"Zoey ordered.

Shellos fires Mud Bomb as Glameow's Iron Tail breaks the attack.

"That Glameow is fast!"Ash said.

"Yeah look at Shellos flexibility and type movement, they are both well trained!"Brock commented.

* * *

At the Backstage...

Dawn and Denise watched Zoey as she performed with her two pokemon.

* * *

On the Stage...

"Now Secret Power!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow taps into Secret Power, which creates a paralyzing light as on the stage.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"Secret Power is a great move that changes depending on the surroundings now this time it seems to have a created some sort of paralyzing light."Brock explained.

"So that's gotta be part of a combination!"Ash said in realization.

"Glameow use Shadow Claw!"Zoey ordered with a smile.

Glameow then prepares Shadow Claw to create a sparkle from the Secret Power.

 _"Wow, Shadow Claw has absorbed the secret power giving a dazzling light, gorgeous!"_ Marian announced.

"Now Shellos, Water Pulse, let's go!"Zoey ordered.

Shellos than launches Water Pulse, surrounding Glameow.

"Glameow your turn!"Zoey stated.

Glameow uses its claws to split the Water Pulse, causing the water to then rebound on itself and create a dazzling sparkle.

"They spilt that water pulse in two!"Ash said in surpise.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"And the purpose of that whole thing was to make her pokemon shine."Brock stated. "I can say its well done."

"Glameow and Shellos sure both had their moves dazzle me to the big finish!"Mr Contesta stated.

"And remarkable!"Mr Sukizo added.

"The way her pokemon showed their moves and the sense was just marvelous!"Nurse Joy added.

 _"And that's it for the first round!"_ Marian announced. _"Now hold tight, the results will be presented in just a sec!"_

* * *

At the Backstage...

Dawn brushes the fur of her Buneary as Pachirisu eats a Poffin.

Denise was busy brushing Luxio's mane and Grotle stood next to his trainer.

"You were great and I'm sure Buneary is going to give me an awsome performance like you did."Dawn said kindly.

"Piplup."Piplup cheered.

Pachirisu giggled while eating its poffin.

"Hey Luxio, Grotle since the second round is coming up let's give it our best."Denise stated with a smile.

Luxio smirked. "Luxio."

"Grotle."Grotle said with a smile.

Then Ash and Brock walked up to them.

"Dawn, Denise."Ash greeted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu answered.

"Hey there guys how were we?"Dawn asked.

"I thought all of you nailed it."Brock replied.

"See all that training must have really paid off."Ash remarked.

"Aw thanks guys."Denise responded with a soft smile.

Piplup looked up proudly while Pachirisu simply ate its poffin.

"I'm feeling really confident this time that second ribbon is as good as mine!"Dawn admitted.

"We shall see about that."Denise replied with a smirk.

"I know."Dawn replied and looked at Zoey. "No doubt its going to be me and Zoey on the final round."

"Now slow down Dawn, we've got to get passed the first round."Zoey reminded.

"Yeah, remember, sis?"Denise stated.

"Oh right."Dawn giggled.

Jessilina glanced at them with her arms folded.

"Keep watching until you know I win."She whispered with a smirk.

Then Marian appeared on the screen that alarmed the coordinators in the room.

 _"And now the moment you all been waiting for here are the eight coordinators that have made it through!"_ She announced. _"These lucky eight coordinators so impressed their judges with their double performances and that they will be going on to the second round, the exciting double battle!"_

The results are then announced as the eight Coordinators are posted one by one.

A man is first shown then Nando and Zoey take the top two and three.

The fourth coordinator that was shown after them was Denise.

Nando and Zoey smiled in approval while Denise sighed in relief.

Then other Coordinators are then posted after Denise, leaving only one spot left as Jessilina and Dawn watch.

The eighth Coordinator to advance to the Contest Battles is not Dawn, but Jessilina.

"Yay!"Jessilina cheered.

Denise gasped in shock while Zoey simply frowned and closed her eyes.

Brock, Ash and Pikachu looked at Dawn in sadness.

Dawn put her head down with a frown on her face.

* * *

In Twinleaf Town...

Johanna smiled and closed her eyes.

"These sort of things happen."She admitted.

"Meow."Glameow purred with a smirk.

* * *

At the Backstage...

"I made it through!"Jessilina cheered. "I made it through! Don't be bad kid, you were pretty good, but I was better!"

She rushed away while Piplup and Pachirisu went up to their trainer.

"I'm sorry I let you down."Dawn said sadly. "You both worked hard as you could."

"Sis..."Denise said sadly.

"Dawn, you were good."Ash admitted.

"You was perfect with Piplup and Pachirisu the whole time performance."Brock agreed.

"Okay, then why did we lose?!"Dawn questioned with a frown.

Brock, Ash and Pikachu fell silent and looked at her sadly.

"Dawn-"Zoey started.

"It's fine you don't have to say anything."Dawn replied.

"Dawn, it's okay, there's always next time-"Denise assured.

"I said it's fine!"Dawn snapped.

Denise fell silent while Dawn looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Dennie."Dawn stated.

The older twin sister stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Dawn!"Ash called out.

"Wait a second!"Denise protested.

She stood up to go after her sister but Zoey put her hand on her shoulder.

"Denise, hold up."Zoey commented. "She just needs a little time."

Denise looked at Nando, who simply closed his eyes causing her to put her head down in sadness.

* * *

At the Stage...

 _"Now ladies and gentlemen, time for round two!"_ Marian announced. _"Get ready, the thrills of getting excited of Hearthome City's Double Battle is about to begin, so hold on to your seats! So let's go!"_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dawn runs outside and lets out a scream of agony.

* * *

At the Stage...

Denise and Jessilina wind up battling as Grotle and Luxio easily takes out Seviper and Dustox.

This depleted all Jessilina's points and sending Denise to the finals.

 _"And Denise wins!"_ Marian announced. _"So off to the finals with powerful moves!"_

"No fair!"Jessilina complained.

"I guess she was no match to the twerpette."James said worriedly.

"Like we aren't going to be for her."Meowth added.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet added.

* * *

Backstage...

Dawn gets back into her travel clothes as she heads out with Piplup, she was greeted by Ash and Brock.

"Hey guys."She quietly.

"The finals are about to start."Ash commented.

"It's going to be Nando and Denise."Brock stated.

* * *

At the Stage...

Nando was the left side while Denise was on the right side.

 _"And now for our final round!"_ Marian announced. _"On my right is Nando and on my left, ready to battle, is Denise!"_

Brock, Dawn and Ash along with Pikachu and Piplup as the final battle was about to begin.

 _"We've got five minutes on the clock!"_ Marian announced. _"So let the battle begin, let's go!"_

5:00

Denise took out her two pokeballs while Nando took out his as the audience cheered happily at them.

* * *

Later that following night...

Ash and Brock talk to Johanna over the telephone as she knows that both Dawn and Zoey are upset and that Denise beat Nando on the final round.

 _"Dawn must feel pretty bad."_ Johanna stated.

"Yeah, Zoey too, but they have each other to talk about stuff with."Ash admitted. "On the other hand, Denise has won her second ribbon."

 _"Yes, I know about that."_ Johanna replied with a smile.

"Do you want us to go get Dawn?"Brock asked.

 _"I think it's best if I leave her alone right now, I know she will be fine."_ Johanna answered. _"You see having a friend instead of me is the best thing for her."_

* * *

Denise smiled as she gave Ralts, Drifloon, Grotle and Luxio food in their bowls.

"Here you go, you all deserve a treat for working so hard."Denise admitted kindly.

Ralts, Drifloon, Grotle and Luxio smiled at their trainer before they all started eating their food.

Denise opened her ribbon case to look at the two ribbons she won.

 _"If only Dawn made it to the second round like I did..."_ She thought sadly.

* * *

On the Balcony...

Dawn sat on the table while being comforted by her four pokemon and Zoey looked at the view.

"Man, that guy Nando and your sister are sure both something else, you know."Zoey admitted with a smile.

"Huh?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"The way they both compete in contests and gym battles, it's like they both know what's their destiny is."Zoey replied as she looked at Dawn. "I still wouldn't do that..."

"At least you didn't lose in the first round."Dawn mumbled.

"Will you cut that out!"Zoey reminded.

"Sorry."Dawn said sadly.

"I was afraid I wouldn't get passed the first round too, you know, when that happens I know what to do."Zoey replied with a smile. "I just hug my pokemon that makes me feel a lot better."

"You know your pretty smart."Dawn admitted with a sad smile.

"Today was a great experience for me, when I saw Nando do all those amazing things, it made what to work so much harder."Zoey stated.

Dawn nodded. "I guess your right."

"No need to worry?"Zoey asked.

"It's a deal no need to worry."Dawn responded with a soft smile.

Denise smiled proudly at her twin sister while she stood in the entrance with Brock and Ash.

* * *

 **Who will be Denise's partner in the Tag Battle?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	49. Tag! We're It!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 49: Tag! We're It!**

Ash hands Dawn an entry card that said the Number 28 for the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition.

"Here you go, Dawn."Ash admitted.

"What's this?"Dawn asked.

"It's an entry for the tag battle."Ash replied. "This one is for you."

"Why me?"Dawn asked.

"Zoey suggested you should enter it before she left."Denise explained. "So have a little fun since you need some time to get over things."

"But she never told me anything about it."Dawn admitted.

"Doesn't matter it still feels like a good idea."Ash remarked with a smile.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

Dawn looked at Piplup and then smiled.

"Okay, I'm in."She admitted as she took the card and stood up.

"That's the spirit."Denise remarked.

* * *

In the Hearthome Stadium...

 _"It's battle time!"_ Enta the Announcer stated. _"Get ready for some action!"_

The audience cheered in excitement.

"Its just like the pokemon league."Brock said with a smile.

"I can't wait to get this going!"Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"This is so exciting."Dawn remarked.

Piplup nodded. "Piplup!"

"I have a feeling this competition will be great."Denise said kindly.

 _"Welcome Tag Battle Trainers to Hearthome City!"_ Enta announced. _"I know your going to have a great time and I should know I'm the MC and the Hearthome City Mayor!"_

The crowd cheered again.

 _"As you may know our warm and kind Hearthome City is known as the city where hearts meet!"_ Enta explained. _"And with this tag battle include pokemon and people alike, pokemon to pokemon and person to person, yes bringing them all together is what this tag battle is all about and so for the next three days this stadium will burn with spirit!"_

The Mayor took out a card.

"So now I must make sure you all have your registration card!"Enta stated.

The four heroes checked the cards.

Ash was Number 15.

Brock was Number 16.

Dawn was Number 28.

Denise was Number 23.

Then the stadium screen went on.

 _"On this screen you'll find everyone's number listed look for your number and the number next to yours, this will be your tag team partner through out the_ competition!"Enta announced. _"All right then time to see who's with who!"_

He slammed his fist on the red button and the numbers appeared on the screen.

Dawn's partner was Number 9.

Brock's partner was Number 21.

Denise's partner was Number 18.

Ash's partner was Number 5.

"Wow, I'm in the A block!"Dawn said happily.

"I'm in the C block."Denise admitted.

"Okay, I'm in the H block."Ash commented.

 _"Now using the numbers as your guide find your tag team partner!"_ Enta stated.

Everyone began looking for their tag battle partners.

"I am Number 16, I'm trying to locate Number 21!"Brock called out.

Dawn was looking for her partner with Piplup.

"Let's see where's Number 9?"Dawn asked.

"Well, hello Number 28, how are you?"

"I'm fine."Dawn answered with a smile.

But when she turned her head she saw a guy with a creepy smirk on his face.

"That's good, Conway is my name, the pleasure."Conway chuckled.

Dawn and Piplup sweat dropped with nervous looks.

"Oh nice to meet you, I'm Dawn."Dawn replied.

"Dawn, eh?"Conway asked. "My, my, there's a cute name, a perfect person to be our partner."

Slowking smirked in agreement while Dawn and Piplup shivered in fright.

"Who's that pokemon?"Dawn asked taking out her pokedex.

 _"Slowking, the Royal Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It has tremendous intelligence and intuition, no matter what the situation, it stays calm and collected."_

"Well Dawn, it appears Slowking has take quite a liking to you."Conway admitted.

"Slowking, Slowking."Slowking chuckled.

"Isn't that special?"Dawn said nervously.

Denise looked around for Number 18.

"Where could Number 18 be?"She asked holding her card.

She then notice a girl waking up to her.

The girl has blonde hair that was in a side braid style that was on the right side of her head which was decorated with a small bow that has a heart ornament, a pale pink scrunchie and a few red clips. Her eye colour was emerald green and she had fair skin. The girl wore off-white long sleeved shirt beneath a pale pink ruffled camisole, denim short pants, white and pale pink shoes with socks.

"Hi are you Number 23?"The girl asked.

"Yes, I'm Denise."Denise responded. "Are you Number 18?"

The girl nodded and smiled. "I'm Helen, nice to meet you."

Denise then notice a Poochyena next to Helen's feet and it barked at her.

"My aren't you cute?"She said sweetly as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Poochyena the Bite Pokemon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"A Pokémon with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted."_

"Well Helen since we're going to have our first battle today, let's make sure we work real hard."Denise remarked.

"Okay then."Helen answered kindly.

"Wow! It's a girl!"

The two girls then notice Brock rushing up to a girl that held the Number Card 21 on her hand.

Then a Wingull flew on the girl's shoulder.

"Whoa.."Brock said in surprise.

"So do you wanna play tag with me?"the girl asked.

"You bet!"Brock answered in excitement. "My name is Brock!"

"Hi Brock, I'm Holly."the girl answered.

Dawn and Piplup walked next to Brock.

"Wow, a Wingull."Dawn admitted as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It uses its long wings to catch the ocean wind and glide across the sky, and fold them when resting."_

"Wingulls are graceful not me not with your prefect face."Brock flirted.

Croagunk then appeared behind his trainer preparing to use Poison Jab.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm not interested in younger men."Holly apologized.

Brock dropped his mouth in shock.

Then Denise and Helen walked up to them.

"My that was some performance."Denise chuckled.

"It sure was."Dawn agreed and then notice Helen. "Oh this is your tag partner, Denise?"

"Yes this is Helen."Denise introduced and looked at Helen. "Helen, this is my twin sister Dawn and my friend Brock."

"Pleased to meet you both."Helen said with a kind smile.

"Same here, Helen."Dawn replied sweetly.

Brock still sat on the floor in despair.

"Is he all right?"Helen asked in confusion.

"Yeah just feeling a bit down."Denise answered simply.

The pallet town trainer was still looking for his partner.

"Man now Dawn, Brock and Denise now found their tag team partners, okay, so where is mine?"Ash asked.

"Of course _you_ had to be number 15."A cold voice said.

Ash and Pikachu turned around with smiles.

"And I'm ready to win!"Ash said happily.

But when he turns around to find his partner is none other than Paul standing there with his Elekid and Chimchar.

"Well, what do you know, Paul is in this too."Brock stated with a frown.

"Uh huh and talk about the luck of the draw."Dawn admitted.

"To think I thought this tag battle was going to be fun."Denise muttered with a frown.

Ash and Paul continued glaring at each other.

"Of course, I have no choice."Paul said coldly."You just make sure you don't get in my way!"

"Hold on!"Ash snapped angrily. "That's no way to talk to your Tag Battle partner!"

Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder and ran to Elekid.

"Pika Pika."He greeted kindly.

Elekid looked at Pikachu for a moment before smiling back and held out his arm for a handshake.

But when Pikachu was about to take the handshake, Elekid zapped Pikachu with a little Thunder.

Pikachu was tossed back to Ash.

"Oh no, Pikachu!"Ash said worriedly.

Pikachu frowned as he got up and began to use Thunderbolt.

"Hey! Hey! Pikachu, cut it out!"Ash stated.

When the Pallet Town Trainer ran to grab Pikachu, but got shocked by the Thunderbolt Attack.

Ash screamed in pain as he groaned and fainted.

"Pika! Pika!"Pikachu said as he ran to his trainer.

"Wow...you sure are strong these days!"Ash mumbled.

Elekid snickered at the sight.

Paul scoffed and walked away.

"Just pathetic."He muttered.

Ash got up and glared his rival with Pikachu.

Denise frowned at the sight she just saw and simply shook her head.

"Hey Denise, who was that guy, who was talking to your friend?"Helen asked with a smile and blushed a little.

"A stubborn fool, so keep your distance."Denise warned bitterly.

Helen looked at her partner in surprise.

 _"In a Tag Battle, the real key to success is to create a spirit of partnership between both Trainers and their Pokémon! To learn to truly rely on each other!"_ Enta explained. _"And so to the team that emerges victorious will be awarded with an item that sure to deepen the connection between you even more! Our grand prize!"_

He held up silver bells causing them to make beautiful sounds.

Everyone listened to the sounds, relaxing by the sounds it made.

 _"The beautiful Soothe Bell! A bell that produces the sound so magnificently beautiful that it brings forth peace and joy to everyone who hears it!"_ Enta stated. _"And this bell will be awarded to our fine Tag Battle winners!"_

Ash grew amazed with the bells.

"Wow!"He remarked. "What an awesome first prize!"

"Pika."Pikachu agreed softly.

"It sure is."Dawn admitted.

"Piplup."Piplup said with a smile.

"Just imagine to play that beautiful bell whenever you feel down."Denise commented.

Then the screen showed the tag battle trainers, who were they up against.

 _"All right trainers by now you all must have found your tag battle partner."_ Enta announced. _"You all know the festivities begin until this afternoon so you time to practice with your partner!"_

"Dawn, you know your lucky to have matched with me."Conway admitted.

"Huh?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"You see after every analysis on every league battle including the present, I calculated every formula so that victory is ours."Conway stated with a smirk and chuckled.

"That's great, Conway."Dawn responded simply.

"Looks like we're going to be up against some tough trainers, so let's make a plan."Denise suggested.

"All right, so if I using Poochyena, which pokemon will you use, Denise?"Helen asked.

"Don't worry, I know well who to choose."Denise assured.

Holly walked away with Brock.

"Let's talk strategy."Holly suggested.

"Okay."Brock said sadly.

Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped to see their friends getting along with their partners before they turned to glare angrily at Paul.

* * *

A While Later...

It was time for Dawn and Conway's first battle.

 _"All right, it's time for our first match!"_ Enta announced. _"And here are the rules, each trainer will have to use one pokemon and no time limits there will be no substitutions, which ever team ends up unable to battle is defeated then tomorrow will be the second round now today's Battle will be A Block, so it's up to the battle field!"_

"Now Piplup, Spotlight!"Dawn stated.

Her pokeball opened and Piplup came out.

"Piplup!"

"Hey Slowking up here!"Conway said with a smirk.

His pokeball opened and Slowking appeared.

"Slowking!"

Slowking landed next to Piplup.

The man and the brown haired girl took out their pokemon which was a Koffing and a Scyther.

"Now you go right ahead with your attacks and don't worry one bit about defence you leave that to me and don't think too much."Conway reminded with a creepy smirk. "Okay?"

Dawn sweat dropped in response.

"Yeah, right."She muttered.

"Now Scyther, Razor Wind!"the brown haired girl ordered.

"Koffing, Sludge Bomb now!"the Man ordered.

Scyther starts things off with Razor Wind and Koffing attacks with Sludge Bomb.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired Bubblebeam at Scyther's Razor Leaf.

"Slowking use Safeguard!"Conway ordered.

Slowking blocks the Sludge Bomb with a Safeguard.

Holly, Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Denise and Helen were watching the battle.

"What was that move?"Ash asked.

"It's Safeguard."Brock replied. "A protective field that prevents status problems like poison or analysis."

"Now Koffing, Thunderbolt!"the Man ordered.

Koffing fired Thunderbolt towards Piplup and Slowking.

"Piplup dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

"Now Slowking, Protect!"Conway ordered.

Slowking blocks the attack with Protect.

Dawn blinked in amazement.

"There are?"Conway asked. "Now you can do what ever you want cause I will be covering for you no matter what."

Dawn nodded. "Got it."

"Scyther, X-Scissor!"the brown haired girl ordered.

Scyther attacks with an X-Scissor.

"Piplup, Peck!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup comes from above with Peck attack that knocks out Scyther.

"So Scyther is unable to battle!"the Referee announced.

"Koffing, Gyro Ball!"the Man ordered.

Koffing began to spin itself to attack Piplup and Slowking.

"Slowking, Psychic!"Conway ordered.

Slowking uses Psychic to slam Koffing into the ground knocking it out.

"Koffing is unable to battle as well!"the Referee stated. "Which means the winners are Piplup and Slowing!"

 _"And the first exciting battle has been decided!"_ Enta announced.

Dawn smiled in happiness.

"So Dawn, how was it?"Conway asked with a smirk.

"Awsome!"Dawn answered. "Our attack and defence were perfect! Next I want to tell you about the battle formula of yours, I'm sure they will help me in contests!"

"Your a coordinator?"Conway asked nervously.

"I must say their battle was pretty cool."Helen remarked.

"That Conway was very big on defense moves."Brock admitted. "Dawn has got herself an interesting partner that's for sure."

"And their stragety was perfect too."Denise admitted kindly.

"Yeah, they're unstoppable!"Ash agreed and looked at his rival. "You know, we should be doing that too, Paul!"

But then a Flamethrower causing Ash to get knocked down on the ground.

"Whoa!"Ash said in surprise and glared at his rival. "What was that for!?"

"Give Chimchar your suggestions."Paul scoffed.

"Chimchar? Wow!"Ash said happily."You've been working on your Flamethrower, haven't you?"

"Chim!"Chimchar responded with a weak smile.

"A weak Flamethrower from a weak flame."Paul said coldly.

"Chim..." Chimchar said sadly.

"Even if you have no control over it at all!"Paul added.

Chimchar dropped his head down in shame.

"Well, I think it was great!"Ash commented. "Say, why don't you let us help you out?"

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Sorry, we don't need your help."Paul retorted.

Denise turned her head to look at the rude trainer.

"My, this isn't a surprise!"She said angrily. "Even after meeting Cynthia, you still haven't changed one bit!"

Helen blinked in surprise at the mention of the champion.

"This is a tag battle that means we work together to win!"Ash snapped.

Paul only turned away and scoffed.

"This is all about you, isn't it?"He asked.

"What was that!?"Ash snapped.

Pikachu glared at Elekid, who just smirked.

"Pika..."Pikachu growled.

"Ele..." Elekid said with a smirk.

Denise and Helen both frowned at Paul.

"Sounds like you might've forgotten the purpose of this competition!"Dawn stated. "Fact of the matter is, both trainers and Pokémon have to constantly think about each other in a Tag battle! That is what Cynthia said!"

"When every life meets another life...something will be born."Paul muttered. "So Chimchar, let's go, now!"

Chimchar quickly followed Paul and Elekid.

"Hey, Paul."Ash said. "Why did you enter this thing in the first place?"

"So I can meet Fire Type Pokémon."Paul answered as he walked away.

"Meet Fire Types?"Ash said in confusion.

Brock and the two sisters walked up to him.

"I get it."Brock admitted. "Knowing Paul that reason makes a lot of sense."

"Huh?"Dawn said in confusion.

"Do you remember the very first time that Paul and Ash had a battle?"Brock asked. "Back then, Paul used Pikachu's Thunderbolt to power up his Elekid's Thunder, this time, it's exactly the same, Paul's planning to use his opponent's Fire attacks to juice up Chimchar's."

"Of course that's so obvious."Denise said with a frown.

"But I sure don't like it!"Ash admitted.

* * *

A While Later...

It was time for Denise and Helen to have their first tag battle against two girls, one had green blue hair while the other girl had reddish brown.

 _"Now it's time for our first battle in the C Block and begin!"_ Enta announced.

"Eevee, come on out!"Denise remarked.

"Poochyena, let's go!"Helen said happily.

The two pokeballs opened causing Poochyena and Eevee to come out.

"Eevee!"

"Poochyena!"

Their opponents took out their Pokémon which was a Masquerain and a Bellossom.

"Eevee, your ready to go?"Denise asked.

Eevee nodded. "Eevee!"

"Okay Poochyena use Fire Fang on Bellossom!"Helen ordered.

Poochyena charged towards Bellossom.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Eevee fired Shadow Ball at Masquerain.

"Masquerian use Psybeam!"the green blue haired girl ordered.

"Bellossom use Petal Dance!"the reddish brown haired girl ordered.

Masquerian and Bellossom fired Psybeam and Petal Dance towards Poochyena and Eevee.

"Dodge it!"Helen and Denise ordered in unison.

Both Poochyena and Eevee quickly leaped up to dodge the attacks.

"Poochyena use Yawn!"Helen ordered.

Poochyena used Yawn on Masquerian causing it to get sleepy causing the green blue haired girl to get shocked.

"Now Eevee use Thunder!"Denise ordered.

Eevee used Thunder on Masquerian to knock it down to the ground.

"Masquerian is unable to battle!"the Referee announced.

"Bellossom use Leaf Storm!"the reddish brown haired girl ordered.

Bellossom sent a Leaf Storm towards Poochyena and Eevee.

"Poochyena use Payback!"Helen ordered.

Poochyena uses Payback on Bellossom knocking the grass type out.

"Masquerian and Bellossom are both unable to battle!"the Referee announced. "Poochyena and Eevee win!"

"All right, we did it!"Denise and Helen said in unison.

The two girls high fived each other and laughed.

Ash, Pikachu and Dawn cheered while Brock, Holly and Conway simply smiled.

"Yay!"Dawn said happily.

"That was awesome!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

* * *

Afterwards...

It was Brock and Holly to battle against two boys.

It's Sudowoodo and Wingull against a Yanma and Bagon.

 _"On the first round, moves to the E block!"_ Enta announced. _"With the speedy Wingull and the powerful Sudowoodo, against Yanma and Bagon!"_

"Wingull use Blizzard!"Holly ordered.

Wingull flew up high to prepare to attack.

"Now Yanma, Steel Wing, let's go!"the blue haired boy ordered.

Yanma chases after Wingull in the sky.

"I think Tanks is going to catch up to Wingull."Brock admitted.

Wingull gets hit by Yanma's Steel Wing causing it to go down.

"Zen Headbutt, Bagon!"the Brown Haired Boy ordered.

Bagon comes charges with Zen Headbutt.

"Quick Wingull, straight up!"Holly ordered.

"There is no time!"Brock stated. "Now Sudowoodo, Double-Edge!"

Sudowoodo hits Bagon with Double-Edge.

"Now that's power."the brown haired boy said.

"What are you doing?!"the blue haired boy said angrily. "Yanma was doing great!"

"Oh yeah, you better counter attack, but we're doomed!"the brown haired boy snapped.

"This is no place for those guys to fight."Ash commented.

"This has got to be the worst battle of all times."Conway admitted with a smirk.

"Seems to me that those two guys are really bad for each other."Denise said simply.

"All right, let's both work together to win this."Brock stated with a smile.

"Brock, your right."Holly agreed. "Wingull, Blizzard!"

Wingull blew Blizzard at Bagon and Yanma."

 _"That powerful Blizzard had put both Yanma and Bagon some serious damage!"_ Enta commented.

"Now Bagon use Dragon Breath!"the brown haired boy ordered

Bagon fired Dragon Breath at Sudowoodo.

"Now, Sudowoodo use Flail!"Brock ordered.

Sudowoodo dodged Dragon Breath and hit Bagon multiple times.

 _"And using that Blizzard as a perfect opening, Sudowoodo lands a beautiful Flail!"_ Enta announced.

"Aerial Ace!"Holly ordered.

Wingull slammed into Yanma with the Flying Type attack.

 _"And it's Wingull with the super fast Aerial Ace and Yanma receives a direct hit!"_ Enta stated.

Both Bagon and Yanma landed on the ground defeated.

"Bagon and Yanma are unable to battle!"the Referee stated."The winners are Wingull and Sudowoodo!"

"We won!"Holly said happily.

"Yes and you're in sensation!"Brock remarked.

He suddenly notice he was holding Holly's hands as he quickly released them.

"Oh uh, sorry about that."Brock apologized.

Holly took his hands and smiled.

"I'm impressed by the quick call you made and how well you worked with your Sudowoodo."Holly admitted.

"Yeah?"Brock said in surprise.

"We could be...the greatest Tag Team partners the world's ever known!"Holly remarked.

Brock was speechless while Croagunk stood beneath the two.

"All right!"Dawn cheered. "Brock won too!"

Denise nodded in approval.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"I knew it!"Ash commented. "Brock and Sudowoodo were both great out there!"

The Pallet Town Trainer then turned to Paul, who was giving orders to Chimchar.

"And now, it's us."He said with a frown.

* * *

A Moment After...

Ash and Paul are the last battle of the first round.

 _"The time has come for the last of the final first round battles! The H block!"_ Enta announced. _"I'm sure that this case, last is certainly not least!"_

Ash turned to look at Pikachu.

"Alright."He said."Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded as he ran to the battlefield.

"Chimchar, Standby!"Paul stated.

The Fire Type Pokemon came out of his pokeball.

The two opponents took out their pokeballs.

"Go!"They said in unison.

The two pokéballs opened showing Magmar and Rhydon.

"Get ready, Paul."Ash warned."This could be tough."

"With Pikachu, tough is right."Paul scoffed.

"Well, Chimchar is not a great match!"Ash snapped.

"Who asked you?"Paul questioned with a frown.

"I can predict the results, their opponents are a Fire Type Magmar and Rhydon, who's a Rock and Ground Type."Conway explained with a smirk."The two Fire Types moves won't affect each other much and Pikachu's Electric Type moves won't damage Rhydon in the least."

"And the trainer's matchups aren't better!"Dawn said worriedly.

"Relax sis, I'm sure both Ash and Paul will think of something."Denise assured.

"Let's show that Magmar a thing or two!"Ash stated. "Quick, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt up and used Thunderbolt towards Magmar.

However the Electric Type move zapped Rhydon instead.

 _"Astounding!"_ Enta announced. _"Amazingly, Rhydon absorbed Pikachu's Thunderbolt!"_

"Now Rhydon use Megahorn!"the Scientist ordered.

Rhydon charged at Pikachu and slammed him to the ground.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

Pikachu landed on the ground and started panting.

Paul frowned. "Don't know Rhydon's special ability, huh?"

"Ability? You mean..."Ash started.

"Lightning Rod, Rhydon's ability."Brock stated."Lightning Rod can absorb any Electric Type move."

"Does that mean Pikachu can't use any of its Electric Type moves!?"Helen asked in shock.

"I'm afraid Pikachu is out of commission."Conway stated with a smirk.

"Forget it."Paul replied."You're just getting in the way."

"Give me a break!"Ash snapped. "I don't care what you say, I'm in this Tag Battle too, you know!" .

"Magmar use Lava Plume!"the blonde haired boy ordered.

Magmar unleashed hot air of flames around the battlefield.

Paul smirked. "Look out."

Rhydon also got hit from the Lava Plume.

"Rhydon got hit too!"Dawn commented.

"Lava Plume is a move that hits everyone in the area."Brock explained."But Fire Type moves don't affect Rhydon that much that was a great strategy."

"Chimchar, let's go!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar looked back at his trainer before going inside the Lava Plume Attack.

"Chimchar?"the blonde haired trainer said. "Even if Chimchar is a Fire Type, this much fire is gonna cause major damage!" .

"Pikachu dodge it, quick!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu leaped up to dodge the attack.

Chimchar braced itself as it took the Lava Plume Attack.

 _"And Lava Plume engulfs Chimchar completely!"_ Enta announced.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar's fire tail blazed up as he shot the boosted Fire Type move

"Awesome!"Ash admitted.

"Paul is using that Lava Plume to power up Chimchar's Flamethrower just like I suspected he would."Brock stated.

Denise looked at the scene quietly.

Conway, Dawn and Helen looked surprised while Paul gritted his teeth.

The flame on Chimchar's tail becomes bigger as the fire type gives a powerful blast of Flamethrower, which has very little effect on Rhydon.

"Use Hammer Arm!"the Scientist ordered.

Rhydon slammed Chimchar to the air causing the fire type to hit in the ground.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu went towards Rhydon and did a direct hit using his tail.

"Whoa, nice shot."Denise chucked.

"True, great effect!"Conway agreed.

"Head's up!"the Scientist warned. "Though Pikachu may be an Electric Type, we've still got to be careful!"

"Right!"the Blonde Haired Trainer responded. "Magmar, Protect!"

Rhydon! Surf, let's go!"the Scientist ordered.

Magmar made a barrier while Rhydon created a giant wave that was headed towards Pikachu and Chimchar.

"Look out!"Brock shouted."That Rhydon knows how to use Surf!"

Ash suddenly remembers how Zoey used Glameow's Iron Tail to cut through Shellos's Water Pulse during her Double Performance.

Pikachu leapt in the air to do a spin and his Iron Tail made the surf split.

The Mouse Pokémon then slammed Rhydon to the ground with Iron Tail.

Rhydon smashed against the ground causing it to faint.

 _"What a move!"_ Enta announced. _"It covered Chimchar and scored a direct hit KO!"_

"Rhydon!"the Scientist shouted.

"What an attack!"the blonde haired trainer said in surprise.

"Rhydon is unable to battle!"the Referee stated.

"Of course!"Dawn remarked. "That's what Zoey did!"

"Zoey's Double Performance was just the thing Ash needed for some inspiration!"Brock commented. "Great!"

"Alright! From now on, I'm doing it my way!"Ash admitted. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu charged at Magmar.

"Chimchar, Dig!"Paul ordered.

"Magmar, Fire Punch, let's go!"the blonde haired trainer ordered.

Chimchar dug underground as Magmar punched Pikachu with his blazing fist.

Magmar and Pikachu got each other blocked.

 _"It's an even match!"_ Enta declared.

Chimchar came out of the ground and knocked Magmar out with Dig.

Both Pikachu and Chimchar landed on the ground before smiling at each other.

"Magmar is unable to battle!"the Referee announced. "Pikachu and Chimchar are the winners!"

The giant screen showed that the winners were Ash and Paul with Pikachu and Ash.

 _"Wow!"_ Enta remarked. _"What a rout and that means moving on to the next round will be Ash and Paul!"_

"Wow, I'm so glad they won."Dawn said with a worried look.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the greatest example of team work."Denise stated bitterly.

"Well, my analysis tells me that was an excellent separate efforts."Conway stated.

'I will say this, it worked today, but that may be it."Brock admitted.

Ash and Paul glared at each other.

"Look from now on, stay out of my face!"Paul said cruelly.

"Get off it!"Ash snapped. "Face it! We work as a team! That's what Tag Battle partners do!"

Paul huffed and looked away.

Ash gritted his teeth and glared at his rival.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 ** ** ** **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder********

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	50. Glory Blaze!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 50:** **Glory Blaze!**

Denise and Helen were sitting down together while enjoying their drinks.

"Mmm not bad."Helen remarked. "It's always nice to drink a little some sweet after a tag battle."

"Yeah I know, next time I'll order the one with cream on top."Denise admitted.

Conway was giving Dawn and Piplup advice.

"So a pokemon's potential ability is gratefully influenced by the quality of relationship with its trainer which is evidence and otherwise display unthinkable powers and abilities."Conway explained.

"Sounds great though I haven't got a clue of what you just said."Dawn said with a sheepish smile. "Although it sounded like the better friends pokemon and trainers are the stronger they get, right?"

"Yes precisely, see you do get it."Conway remarked as he cleaned his glasses. "And remember this applies to contests too."

"Friendship that's the key."Dawn commented quietly.

Then she and Piplup glanced at each other causing them to both blush.

"We blushed."Dawn chuckled.

"Piplup."Piplup giggled.

"I know we gotta tell Ash about this."Dawn admitted as she stood up.

Then the Twinleaf Girl and her starter pokemon rushed off.

"Of course, no matter how you look at it, Ash is the enemy."Conway chuckled while looking at his glasses.

* * *

Outside...

Denise went outside the Pokemon Center to see Ash training with his Pokémon, having Staravia use Aerial Ace.

Aipom, Turtwig and Pikachu dodge the normally unavoidable attack with the spinning maneuver Dawn taught them before.

"Awsome and that's just the way I want you to battle in the second round."Ash remarked.

"I guess my sister's spinning maneuver has inspired you well, Ash."Denise said kindly.

"Your right."Ash agreed.

Staravia notices a blast of energy nearby earning Ash and Denise's attention.

"What's that?"Denise asked.

"I don't know, but let's check it out."Ash suggested.

* * *

In the Forest...

Chimchar was taking several attacks from Paul's other pokemon.

"Elekid use Thunder."Paul ordered.

Elekid began charging electricity with its hands.

"Torterra use Hyper Beam."Paul stated.

Torterra began activating Hyper Beam.

"Murkrow, Shadow Ball."Paul demanded.

A dark purple ball appeared in the Dark Type's beak.

"Ursaring, Focus Blast."Paul ordered.

The five pokemon fired their attacks towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel."Paul ordered.

The tidal wave of attacks converges as Chimchar uses Flame Wheel to defend.

Then Ash and Pikachu showed up behind Paul.

"Hey Paul, what's going on here?"Ash asked.

"Flamethrower, let's go!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar unleashes Flamethrower, but it hits Ash and knocks him backward.

Denise arrived to the scene and gasped of what she just saw.

"Oh my gosh, Ash!"She shouted worriedly.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu panicked as he rushed up to his trainer.

Chimchar gasped in shock and went to check the Pallet Town Trainer to see if he was okay.

"Ow my head."Ash groaned as he rubbed his head and then smiled at Chimchar. "Man, you just keep getting stronger and stronger, you know!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Chimchar."Chimchar remarked with a smile.

"We're not through yet, Chimchar!"Paul snapped.

Chimchar sadly walked towards his trainer to do more training causing Denise to frown in disappointment.

"What are you doing, Paul?!"Ash demanded as Denise helped him up. "Why is Chimchar the only one getting the special intense training anyway?"

Then Dawn and Piplup arrived in the scene.

"Oh it's Ash, Dennie and Paul's there too."Dawn said quietly.

"It's none of your business."Paul replied.

"Yes it is!"Ash responded with a glare. "We're a Tag team!"

"Your point?"Paul questioned.

"Well I'm curious, why doesn't your other pokemon get the same type of training as you give Chimchar?"Denise asked with a firm look.

"And we still don't understand on why you entered this thing!"Ash explained.

Paul closed his eyes in annoyance.

"You two couldn't possibly understand."He replied.

Ash and Denise both blinked in confusion.

"It's a good chance to give my Pokémon some uses in real combat."Paul stated.

Both Ash, Denise and Pikachu frowned at what the rude trainer just said.

"What do you mean!?"Dawn snapped and pointed at Paul.

"Dawn?!"Ash said in surprise.

"Sis..."Denise responded quietly.

"Don't you think your being a little rude to the other trainers and pokemon in the tag battle?"Dawn questioned.

"Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"Hmph, I needed Chimchar to be struck by that Surf in that match today, get it?"Paul questioned.

This statement shocked Ash and the two sisters.

"But what if Chimchar would've lost!?"Ash questioned with a frown.

"Then Chimchar would be useless."Paul answered.

Chimchar looked down on the ground in shame.

"Paul, if you want to make Chimchar stronger, you've got to improve on it's strong point!"Ash protested.

"Oh, please!"Paul scoffed. "Spending a second on improving a Pokémon's strong points, is like babying a spoiled brat and a complete waste of my time, see?"

 _"Then you don't have a heart at all."_ Denise thought coldly.

"I assume you train all your Pokémon that way?"Dawn asked.

Elekid smirked with its arms folded as Chimchar looked down sadly.

"No."Paul replied. "This is what Chimchar wants."

This caused Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Denise to look at Chimchar in surprise.

"Chimchar, is that true?"Ash asked.

Chimchar looked at him and nodded with a determined look.

"Chimchar..."Denise said sadly.

"Chimchar, there are other ways to get stronger."Ash reminded. "You don't have to do it the hard way, you know."

Then Paul began to walk away with his other Pokémon.

"Come on, Chimchar, don't listen to him."Paul stated.

Chimchar looked at Paul before beginning to walk away.

"Chimchar..."Ash responded silently.

The four trainers watched as Chimchar walked away with Paul and his other four Pokémon.

"Poor thing...Chimchar looks so sad."Dawn admitted sadly.

"Pika..."Pikachu agreed.

"I guess the selfish will never change."Denise stated bitterly.

Paul continues training Chimchar in a harsh manner.

"Ursaring! Hammer Arm, go!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar dodges Ursaring's Hammer Arm.

"Leaf Storm!"Paul ordered.

Torterra fires Leaf Storm and Chimchar gets caught in it.

"Sky Attack."Paul demanded with a frown.

Murkrow flies towards Chimchar.

"Now, use Flamethrower!"Paul ordered.

Murkrow executes a Sky Attack as Chimchar tries Flamethrower, but it gets hit and collapses.

Paul walked up to the weak fire type.

"Stand!"He ordered.

Chimchar whimpered as he tried to stand back up, but he collapsed on the ground.

"Wake it up with Thunder!"Paul ordered.

Elekid fires Thunder towards Chimchar but Luxio rushes forward with Wild Charge to block the attack.

The Spark Pokemon growled at Paul and his pokemon with a angry look that meant 'back off'.

Elekid charges for another attack, but then Ash, Dawn and Denise rushed forward.

"Good job, Luxio!"Denise called out.

"You've done more than enough!"Dawn stated.

"Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"That's it!"Ash said as he picked up Chimchar. "I'm taking Chimchar to the Pokémon Center! Understand!?"

Paul only stared before looking away.

"Be my guest."He responded.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center...

Brock began treating Chimchar while Holly, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Denise watched from outside.

"I'm just so impressed with Brock."Holly admitted kindly. "At first I thought he was just flirting with Nurse Joy, but boy was I wrong, it's like having another Nurse Joy around."

"That's one of a kind alright."Dawn agreed. "We're really lucky to have him as a friend."

"With Brock as my tag team partner, we can't lose I'm sure of it."Holly remarked.

"I'm not so sure about that."Ash stated with a smirk.

"We're all planning to win."Dawn admitted.

"But as I always say we'll see."Denise chuckled.

Then the door opened revealing Brock.

"How is Chimchar, Brock?"Ash asked.

"Much better, but Chimchar needs some rest."Brock answered.

"Of course, what a relief."Holly commented.

"Seems like Chimchar, is going to be just fine."Denise remarked.

* * *

A Moment After...

"So Chimchar went through severe training, huh?"Brock admitted.

"I'm sure Ash told you."Paul said simply.

"I treated Chimchar, so Ash didn't have to tell me anything."Brock replied. "At this point, Chimchar will either get a lot stronger or emotionally scarred for life, why do you need to push so hard anyway?"

Paul didn't respond.

"I'm not asking because I'm Ash's friend I'm asking because I'm Chimchar's friend."Brock stated.

"Believe it or not, we all want the same thing I mean it."Paul replied.

"I don't get it."Ash said quietly.

"I'll never forget it that first day."Paul admitted.

He began to mention how he met Chimchar, when he captured a Ninjask.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Chimchar was racing through the forest, pursued by several Zangoose._

 _The Zangoose attacked Chimchar for unknown reasons, but they were relentless._

 _Chimchar wound up cornered at the edge of a cliff._

 _As Paul watched, the Zangoose lunged forward._

 _Chimchar activated Blaze and used a powerful Flame Wheel to consume the area with a spiral of fire._

 _When it was over, the Zangoose were gone and Paul decided to catch the Chimchar, wanting that power to win battles._

* * *

Back in the Present...

"I knew if I had that fire power, I would win that pokemon league for certain."Paul stated. "But ever since that day, we haven't been able to duplicate that power."

"I get it your trying to recreate that stress when that Zangoose attacked by putting Chimchar through such difficult training all the time."Brock commented.

"I need to push Chimchar way beyond the limit."Paul said as he stood up. "If we can just recapture that power, Chimchar would be the strongest above all my fire type pokemon."

"Hold on, Paul."Denise reminded as she stood up as well. "You've gotta let Chimchar rest."

"If I don't..."Paul started.

"You have too!"Brock stated. "Chimchar's health depends on it!"

"Brock said Chimchar needs lots of rest."Dawn said.

"Piplup Pip!"Piplup agreed.

"You've got to listen to them."

The group turned around and saw Nurse Joy approaching them.

"Nurse Joy."Ash said.

"The only reason your pushing your Chimchar so hard because your just being impatient."Nurse Joy admitted with a frown. "I'm gonna to have to insist that you allow Chimchar to get some rest."

Paul nodded and walked away while Ash and Pikachu glared at him.

* * *

The Next Day...

The tournament continues as Dawn and Conway, Denise and Helen make it to the next round along with Brock and Holly, who also win their battle.

Now it was Ash and Paul's turn to battle.

 _"And now, presenting our last battle of the day...our two teams are poised and ready!"_ Enta announced. _"So Pokemon to the battlefield!"_

"Okay, Turtwig!"Ash stated. "I choose you!"

The Grass Type Pokemon came out its pokeball and landed on the ground.

"Chimchar, standby!"Paul stated.

His pokeball opened and Chimchar came out, but still had wounds on its body.

The two sisters and their friends were shocked at what they were seeing.

"No!"Dawn shouted.

"Looks like he couldn't follow a simple order."Denise admitted with a small frown.

"Chimchar, you need to rest!"Ash protested.

"Pika Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"Chim Chimchar!"Chimchar responded with a firm look.

"Okay..."Ash answered with a unsure look.

"Pika Pika..."Pikachu said worriedly.

"Make sure you protect Chimchar during the battle, Turtwig!"Ash reminded.

Turtwig nodded and turned to Chimchar.

Chimchar smiled and accepted the offer.

Ash then turned to see the two opponents sending their Pokémon out.

"Metagross, go!"the Red Haired Man called out.

The Pokeball opened and a Metagross came out.

Dawn took out her Pokedex to check the Steel Type Pokemon.

 _"Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokemon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"With its four brains, it has intelligence rivaling a super computer."_

"Trouble for Turtwig."Brock stated.

Dawn looked at Brock in confusion.

"Grass types don't ever go well against Steel Types."Helen commented.

"True, but if Chimchar's Fire Type move work well, they could win!"Holly admitted.

"Zangoose, come forward!"the Black Belt Man stated.

His pokeball opened and a Zangoose appeared in the field.

"Zangoose!"

Chimchar grew disturbed to see the pokemon, he faced off before.

"A Zangoose!"Ash gasped.

"Pika!"Pikachu whispered.

A smirk grew on Paul's face.

"Whoa, look at that Zangoose."Denise commented as she took out her pokedex.

 _"_ _Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"Zangoose have battled against_ _Seviper for many generations and their sharp claws are their best weapons."_

"Paul, we'll take care of that Zangoose!"Ash started. "You take care of that Metagross..."

"Chimchar, go!"Paul ordered.

Turtwig and Chimchar both got ready to face their foes.

 _"Now, battle begin!"_ Enta announced.

"Alright, Metagross!"the red haired man ordered. "Bullet Punch, let's go!

Metagross began to spin with its legs glowing.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower, go!"Paul ordered with a smirk.

Chimchar began to use the Fire Type move until the Black Belt Man made his order.

"X-Scissor!"the Black Belt Man ordered.

Zangoose jumped on Metagross and towered over Chimchar.

 _"What team cooperation between Zangoose and Metagross!"_ Enta announced.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fired Razor Leaf at Zangoose, but the Normal Type slashed the leaves away with X-Scissor.

Metagross slammed Bullet Punch on Chimchar.

Chimchar shouted in pain as he was thrown on the ground.

Turtwig widened his eyes of seeing Chimchar taking more damage.

 _"Chimchar still doesn't get a chance to use Flamethrower!"_ Enta announced.

Turtwig quickly turned around and got slashed with Zangoose's X-Scissor.

Turtwig shrieked as it was thrown to the ground.

"Chimchar use Dig!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar nodded and dug underground to do a surprise Attack.

 _"Is Chimchar going to be able to rest down there?"_ Enta asked.

"Heads up!"the Black Belt Man warned.

"No prob, Magnet Rise!"the Red Haired Man ordered.

Metagross began glowing and rose up high.

Chimchar tried to use Dig, but it's attack got missed.

 _"And Chimchar's Dig goes nowhere because of Magnet Rise!"_ Enta announced.

Ash became surprised while Paul grew annoyed.

"Crush Claw!"the Black Belt Man ordered.

Zangoose came from behind Metagross and slashed Chimchar causing the fire type to earn serious damage.

Chimchar screamed in pain as he was thrown to the ground again.

"Use Tackle on Zangoose!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig frowned at the Normal Type Pokemon as he charged towards it.

"Do it!"the Black Belt Man ordered.

Zangoose smirked as he went out of the way to dodge Tackle.

"What!?"Ash gasped in shock.

"Psychic, now!"the Red Haired Man ordered.

Metagross used Psychic to control Turtwig.

Turtwig was forced to slam into Chimchar, who gained a little more damage as well.

"Turtwig!"Ash shouted. "Chimchar!"

"Zangoose, Crush Claw, go!"the Black Belt Man ordered.

Zangoose leapt in the air to attack again.

 _"With exquisite timing, Zangoose unleashes Crush Claw!"_ Enta stated.

Chimchar whimpered in fright causing Paul to grit his teeth in anger.

"Turtwig use Bite!"Ash shouted.

Turtwig ran and bit onto Zangoose's Crush Claw Attack shocking the two men.

"Alright!"Ash remarked.

Turtwig held on tight to stop Zangoose from attacking.

 _"A splendid move!"_ Enta announced. _"As Turtwig manages to stop Crush Claw!"_

"Metagross use Bullet Punch!"the Red Haired Man ordered.

Metagross spun again in order to strike again.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel on Turtwig!"Paul ordered.

Ash looked at his rival in shock of what he just said.

Chimchar got up and shook his head, not wanting to harm his partner.

Paul glared at the fire type and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes."He said firmly.

Chimchar grew hesitant before firing up Flame Wheel and hit both Turtwig and Zangoose directly.

Turtwig shouted in pain as he was burned as well.

"Turtwig!"Ash screamed.

The Flame Wheel kept on going as it hit Metagross as well.

 _"I don't know what's going on here!"_ Enta announced. _"Chimchar used an Attack on his teammate and Turtwig's taken major damage as a result!"_

"Ah! That's terrible!"Dawn said in shock.

"Piplup Piplup Pip!"Piplup said angrily.

Helen covered her mouth of what she was seeing.

"Idiot!"Denise growled with a glare.

"Turtwig, you okay?"Ash asked worriedly.

The Grass Type Pokemon struggled to get up.

Ash glared at Paul in anger.

"What's wrong with you!?"He questioned angrily.

"Zangoose! Now's our chance!"the Black Belt Man ordered. "Crush Claw, go!"

Zangoose lunged towards Chimchar.

"Flame Wheel!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar began to use Flame Wheel until Zangoose pinned the Fire Type down with Crush Claw.

The Chimp Pokemon struggled to break free from Zangoose's tight grip.

 _"And Zangoose's Crush Claw crushes that Flame Wheel!"_ Enta announced.

"Chimchar!"Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu shouted.

"Use Flamethrower!"Paul ordered.

Chimchar struggled to attack and looked at Zangoose.

The Normal Type Pokemon smirked darkly causing Chimchar to cover its face in fright.

 _"And Zangoose has Chimchar wedged underfoot!"_ Enta stated. " _Has Chimchar lost the will to battle!?"_

"Chimchar!"Ash called out.

Paul sighed and looked away in disappointment.

"Guess that's it."He admitted.

Ash looked at his rival in surprise before turning to Turtwig.

"Turtwig, you've gotta help Chimchar!"He protested. "So use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig shot Razor Leaf forcing Zangoose to release Chimchar.

Zangoose stumbled back as Metagross recovered from its previous attack.

Turtwig went in front of Chimchar to protect him.

However, the blow from Flame Wheel forced Chimchar to fall down in exhaustion.

Ash, Pikachu and Chimchar gasped at what they were seeing.

"Zangoose! Fire Blast, go!"the Black Belt Man ordered.

Zangoose blasted the strong Fire Type Attack and it aimed at Turtwig.

"Turtwig!"Ash shouted.

Chimchar went in front of Turtwig to block the Fire Blast causing his tail to fire up.

The two men gasped in surprise.

"Chim! Chimchar!"Chimchar called out.

"Hurry! Give Chimchar a command!"Ash protested.

Paul made no order as he stayed silent.

"In that case, Metagross! Bullet Punch!"the Red Haired Man ordered.

Metagross began to use the move to Attack.

Chimchar saw it and called out to his trainer.

"Come on!"Ash reminded angrily. "What's wrong with you?"

Paul again made no movement as he turned away to ignore Chimchar.

Chimchar widened his eyes in surprise.

Ash gritted his teeth before looking at Chimchar.

"Chimchar, quick, use Flamethrower!"He ordered.

Chimchar grew more surprised as everyone else grew surprised as well.

"That's right now!"Ash demanded.

Chimchar turned around and shot the Flamethrower at Metagross.

Metagross shouted in pain as he took the fire attack.

 _"It's a direct hit by that Flamethrower!"_ Enta announced. _"Super power!"_

Metagross fainted as he slammed to the ground.

"Metagross!"the Red Haired Boy shouted.

"Metagross is unable to battle!"the Referee stated.

"You did it, Chimchar!"Ash said proudly.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig responded.

Chimchar took a glance at Paul, who was still turned away from the Fire Type.

 _"That was a perfect timing between Chimchar and the trainer!"_ Enta announced. _"But the trainer was Ash! Turtwig's trainer!"_

The six trainers were surprised at what they were seeing.

"Well, that's a surprise."Helen commented.

"This is weird."Holly stated.

"And it's breaking all the rules."Conway added with a smirk.

"Unbelievable!"Brock admitted.

"Go for it, Ash!"Dawn called out happily.

"Piplup Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"You can do it!"Denise remarked.

"Alright, Turtwig!"Ash said. "It's your turn, so get moving!"

The Grass Type started running with the energy he had left.

"Zangoose use Crush Claw, go!"the Black Belt Man ordered.

Zangoose charged at Turtwig with its claws glowing.

"Dodge it!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig spin and dodged the attack shocking the Black Belt Man.

"Uh oh!"the Black Belt Man said.

"Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fired Razor Leaf once again and it damaged Zangoose.

"Way to go!"Ash remarked. "Finish up with Tackle, now!"

Turtwig rapidly smashed into Zangoose causing the Normal Type to faint on the ground.

 _"Zangoose is unable to battle!"_ the Referee announced. _"The winners are Turtwig and Chimchar!"_

"We did it!"Ash cheered happily.

"Pika!"Pikachu remarked.

 _"We now have four Tag Teams! We'll be back tomorrow for the semifinals and then, it's our final match!"_ Enta announced. _"Which means one of these spirited Tag Teams will be receiving the Soothe Bell!"_

The screen then showed the future battles that were coming tomorrow.

Dawn & Conway against Denise & Helen

Brock & Holly against Ash & Paul

"What do you know?"Dawn asked. "Ash made it to the third day after all."

"Well, miracles do happen."Conway responded with a smirk.

The Pallet Town Trainer looked at Turtwig and Chimchar proudly.

"Wow!"Ash commented with a smile. "I can't tell you how great you two were!"

"Turtwig!"Turtwig replied happily.

Chimchar sadly looked up at Paul, who still had his back turned.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Paul walked out of the Hearthome Stadium and took out the pokeball that Chimchar was inside.

Blue light came out of the ball and released Chimchar.

Chimchar looked up at Paul in confusion.

"You're out of here."Paul stated coldly.

"Chim Chim."Chimchar pleaded.

Then Ash, Denise, Dawn and Brock showed up.

"Paul, so that's the end of all your special training?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, that's right."Paul said. "What's the point?"

Ash grew surprised as his rival began to walk away.

"Obviously, I need to get a new Fire Type."Paul stated bitterly.

"So your giving up on Chimchar without a second thought."Denise said with a frown.

"What happened to the two of you getting stronger?"Dawn questioned.

"All of that progress and you're throwing it away?"Brock added.

Paul didn't respond and began walking away.

Chimchar became sad as it began heading to the wild.

The four trainers watched as the fire type began to walk away.

"Hey, Chimchar, come with us."Ash admitted.

Chimchar stopped to look at Ash in surprise making Paul stop on his tracks and stunning everyone.

"Are you sure?"Dawn asked.

The Pallet Town Trainer smiled as he, Pikachu and Turtwig walked over to the Chimp Pokemon.

"Of course, we'll have a blast and work hard."Ash remarked.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

Turtwig smiled. "Turtwig Turt!"

Ash steps up to Chimchar and kneels down, leaving the fire type with an important decision to make.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and H** **ypnosis**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	51. Smells Like Team Spirit!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 51:** **Smells Like Team Spirit!**

Ash was kneeling down to the newly-released Chimchar.

"Chimchar, come on."He admitted with a smile.

Pikachu went of his trainer's shoulder and went next to Turtwig to gesture the fire type to come with them.

"Pika pika pika!"the Mouse Pokemon said kindly.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig agreed.

Chimchar looked at Ash and his two pokemon quietly realizing they really want him to come with them.

"You see, the way you give it all you've got is awesome!"Ash remarked. "I'd love working with a tough Pokémon like you!"

"You deserve each other."Paul stated coldly. "You're both pathetic!"

Brock and Dawn both frowned at the rude trainer.

"Why that's an awful thing to say, Paul!"Dawn said angrily.

"Piplup Piplup Pip!"Piplup agreed with a frown.

"Excuse me, why are _you_ still standing here?"Denise questioned bitterly. "Leave already!"

Paul simply huffed and walked away.

"Just ignore him, Dennie."Ash admitted.

Denise nodded and smiled at the pallet town trainer.

"Chimchar and I will show how wrong Paul can be!"Ash commented confidently.

A smile grew on Chimchar's face before nodding happily.

"Chimchar!"He responded.

Before Chimchar can accept, the heroes were attacked by Bullet Seed and Pin Missile.

"What's going on?!"Ash shouted.

"Someone is using Pin Missile and Bullet Seed!"Brock replied

Then the smoke vanished revealing Team Rocket's Balloon in the sky.

"Compliments of Cacnea and Carnivine!"James responded.

Suddenly a mechanical arm grabbed Chimchar and brought it next to Team Rocket's Balloon causing the fire type to shout out for help.

"Chimchar, no!"Ash shouted.

"Pika!"Pikachu gasped.

Then Team Rocket began their motto.

"Is that Chimchar calling for Pikachu, I hear?"

"Calling for us might bring you more cheers!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"All right, what do you creeps want with Chimchar?!"Denise demanded.

"There's nothing better than bring some DLC to our hardworking case like Chimchar than us!"James replied.

"We'll smooth out the rough edges with our hard edge tactics!"Jessie admitted.

"And a couple clanks from the Soothe Bell and we will be all chilling!"Meowth chuckled.

"That's not all!"Jessie stated. "Join with us for sixteen minutes, Chimchar and we'll give you your own stanzas of our Team Rocket motto!"

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet responded.

"Mime mime mime!"Mime Jr said cheerfully.

Chimchar didn't listen and was just trying to break free from the mechanical arm

"Poor Chimchar."Dawn said worriedly.

"I've had enough with this!"Ash stated and looked at the other pokemon. "How about you?"

Pikachu, Turtwig and Piplup nodded in agreement.

"Cacnea, Carnivine, sick them!"James ordered.

Cacnea and Carnivine fired their attacks at the heroes as Team Rocket made their escape.

Chimchar gasped in fear seeing his new friends in such a state.

"I think this is going to be a groovy day!"Jessie remarked.

"Full of fun, fun, fun!"James stated happily. "Gotta run!"

"Getting out while the getting is good!"Meowth admitted.

Denise opened her eyes to see through the dust a little bit.

"Don't worry Chimchar, we'll get you out of there, we promise!"She called out.

Chimchar smiled hearing that before making the flame on his tail grew more bigger.

"Oh dear, flaming rage?"Jessie asked in confusion.

"No, Chimchar is stoking up their Flamethrower to give our balloon a little push!"James responded with a smile.

"Hey, it's nice to see one of the team being nice for a change!"Meowth remarked.

Chimchar glares at the trio before using Flamethrower to destroy Team Rocket's balloon.

"You see?"Jessie asked with a weak smile. "Chimchar fits right in."

"Yeah like a fist in a glove."Meowth mumbled.

"Well, half a groovy day is better than none."James remarked.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the evening sky.

Chimchar panicked as he headed down the ground.

"I'm coming, Chimchar!"Ash stated.

The Pallet Town Trainer dived down to catch the fire type in time as his friends rushed up to him.

"Chimchar are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Chimchar."Chimchar responded with a smile.

"Man that was an awsome Flamethrower!"Ash remarked.

Pikachu, Turtwig and Piplup all spoke in agreement.

"What do you say, you come with us?"Ash asked with a smile as he took out a spare pokeball.

Chimchar smiled and nodded in response causing the other three pokemon to cheer in excitement.

"Okay Chimchar, you ready?"Ash asked.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar answered happily.

The Pallet Town Trainer threw the pokeball and Chimchar got caught in it.

The pokeball shook for a few moments and then stopped.

The Pallet Town Trainer picked up the pokeball.

"All right, I got Chimchar!"Ash said proudly.

Pikachu, Turtwig and Piplup smiled happily that they had now a new member in the group.

"A new friend in the family."Denise chuckled.

"Well, that's one way to catch a Pokemon."Dawn commented kindly.

"Yeah."Brock agreed with a nod.

* * *

Later that Night...

Ash contacts Professor Oak to tell him about what has been going on.

 _"Oh, so you got a Chimchar now, eh?"_ Professor Oak said with a smile.

"Yeah and man, what a hark worker."Ash remarked.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar said happily.

 _"I see...well remember just as pokemon and trainer work with each other to get stronger, the same goes true with trainers."_ Professor Oak admitted.

"Hold on, what do you mean?"Ash asked.

 _"I'm speaking about you and your tag battle partner, Ash."_ Professor Oak replied.

"Oh yeah, you mean Paul..."Ash mumbled.

 _"Pfft like that will ever happen..."_ Denise thought with a small frown.

 _"With only two battles to go, I'm sure you'd like to win!"_ Professor Oak admitted.

"Sure."Ash responded with a nod.

 _"You do your best and you're sure to beat the rest."_ Professor Oak remarked.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar said with a bright smile and pumped his fist up in the air.

"Ah! He just recited a poem!"Dawn said in realization.

Brock, Ash and Denise looked at her in confusion.

"You do your best and you're sure to beat the rest, see?"Dawn asked kindly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The battles continue in the Tag Battle Competition.

Denise and Helen have already won their semi-final match against Dawn and Conway, so the next match-up was Ash and Paul versus Brock and Holly.

 _"The first start of the quarter finals is history!"_ Enta announced. _"And the first team to move in from the quarter finals is Denise and Helen! Which on Day 3 had great combination looking sharper than ever!"_

The screen showed Denise and Helen waving to the crowd with smiles on their faces.

 _"So let's bring up out the second semifinal battle teams!"_ Enta stated. _"It's the Team of Brock and Holly versus the Team of Ash and Paul!"_

The Pallet Town Trainer turned to Chimchar, who was on his shoulder.

"Chimchar, I want you to keep a sharp eye on what's going on, okay?"Ash asked.

Chimchar went off Ash's shoulder and nodded.

"I know that you and Ash are friends, but don't hold back!"Holly reminded.

"No way."Brock responded. "As a former Gym Leader, I know how tough you have to be if you want to win, I'm not going to go easy on anybody."

"That's the spirit!"Holly commented with a smile.

"We've come to far not to give it our all."Brock admitted.

Dawn, Conway, Denise and Helen watched the two groups from the sidelines.

"I'm a bet nervous to find out which group, we'll be facing after this match."Helen stated.

"It's either Ash or Brock..."Denise replied quietly.

"Staravia, I choose you!"Ash stated.

"Torterra!"Paul said. "Standby for battle!"

"Now Croagunk, let's go!"Brock admitted.

"Farfetch'd!"Holly said. "You're the one!"

Staravia and Torterra appeared on Ash and Paul's side while Croagunk and Farfetch'd appeared on Brock and Holly's side.

"Now what's that?"Dawn asked as she took out her pokedex.

" _Farfetch'd the Wild Duck Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. " _Using the green onion that it holds like a sword, Farfetch'd can slice through a variety of objects."_

"So its a Normal and Flying Type like Staravia."Denise commented.

"Quite an interesting assortment of Pokémon, huh?"Conway asked with a smirk.

 _"Alright, battle begin!"_ Enta stated.

"I'm not going easy on Brock!"Ash admitted. "Now Staravia, Aerial Ace on Croagunk!"

Staravia flew back before charging straight towards the Poison Fighting Type.

"Poison Jab, quick!"Brock ordered.

Croagunk made its fingertips glow purple, ready to attack the Flying Type.

"Now Farfetch'd use Air Slash!"Holly ordered.

Farfetch'd shot a sharp orb of air and send it towards Torterra.

"Hyper Beam!"Paul ordered.

All of the attacks are launched, but only Hyper Beam makes its way through, hitting Farfetch'd and even Staravia.

"Oh my!"Holly said in shock.

"That's some power!"Brock admitted.

Staravia shouted as he was pushed away.

"Staravia!"Ash called out.

Pikachu and Chimchar gasped of what they just saw.

"Staravia!"Dawn said in shock.

"Idiot."Denise muttered.

"If that Aerial Ace manages to make direct contact, we just might be witnessing the end result of a knock out by a single blow."Conway stated.

Then the dust cleared showing Farfetch'd was knocked out.

"Farfetch'd is unable to battle!"the Referee announced.

"No!"Holly said sadly.

 _"Farfetch'd is done with a flash!"_ Enta announced. _"Torterra's power is undeniable!"_

"You didn't have to hit Staravia, you know!"Ash said angrily.

"Your Staravia is just too slow."Paul replied bitterly.

Ash glared at his rival while gritting his teeth.

Holly clapped her hands together and looked at Brock.

"Brock, I'm so sorry."She admitted.

"Don't worry."Brock assured. "Now, it's time, Croagunk use Brick Break on Torterra!"

Croagunk ran to Attack Torterra with its fist, but the Continent Pokemon couldn't move.

"Why Torterra is not attacking?"Helen asked in surprise.

"After using Hyper Beam, you have to recharge which makes perfect time to strike."Conway explained.

 _"I'm defiantly not teaching Grotle that move when he evolves."_ Denise thought with a firm look.

"Staravia use Aerial Ace one more time!"Ash ordered.

Staravia charges behind Croagunk.

"Croagunk, Staravia is right behind you!"Brock warned.

Craogunk took a glance before sliding under Torterra.

"What the!?"Ash said in surprise.

Staravia widened his eyes in surprise as well as Croagunk leapt up to attack.

 _"And Croagunk has situated directly in Torterra's blind spot!"_ Enta announced.

Croagunk slammed his Brick Break on Torterra causing damage to the Grass and Ground Type.

"Direct hit!"Holly remarked.

"Poison Jab, once more!"Brock ordered.

Croagunk prepared to use the Poison Jab again on Torterra once more.

"Staravia, turn around now!"Ash ordered.

"Stay out of this!"Paul growled.

Torterra roared out loud causing Croagunk to lose concentration.

"Looks like Torterra is moving again!"Conway admitted.

"Leaf Storm!"Paul ordered.

"Croagunk!"Brock called out. "Get out of there!"

Torterra blasted Croagunk away with Leaf Storm.

Croagunk shouted as he was smashed to the ground by the special move.

Staravia could only watch as Croagunk fainted from the instense blow.

"Croagunk is unable to battle!"the Referee stated."Torterra and Staravia are the winners!"

 _"And this is the second battle!"_ Enta announced. _"Croagunk and Farfetch'd just couldn't stand up to Torterra's ferocious attacks!"_

"Thanks Croagunk, you did your best."Brock admitted.

"I'm sorry."Holly apologized. "It was all my fault."

"Holly, you mustn't blame yourself."Brock stated. "It's all part of battling."

Staravia flew down next to his trainer.

"Staravia, you wrere great!"Ash remarked.

"What did you two do anyway?"Paul asked cruelly.

Ash, Pikachu, and Staravia glared at the rude trainer.

Chimchar glared as well until Paul glared at the Fire Type back.

The Chimp Pokemon looked down to avoid the eye contact with his former trainer.

 _"Now the final match ups are on its way and all the action begins later this afternoon!"_ Enta announced.

The crowd cheered loudly since they were all excited about the final battle.

* * *

Afterwards in the Pokémon Center...

"What?!"Brock shouted in shock. "What do you mean she just left?!"

"You see, Brock."Nurse Joy said. "She told me it was all her fault that you lost in the Tag Battle in the first place, so she was going to spend every waking hour training hard as she could so she could become the kind of Tag Team partner you deserve."

"Hey that's sounds cool to me."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said quietly.

"Hey Brock, no need to worry."Dawn assured.

"Yeah and I'm sure you must be happy for her."Denise chuckled.

"Great, I finally found a woman who likes me for what I am..."Brock mumbled before looking at Ash. "Ash, you get out there and show them who's the boss and do it for me!"

"Sure."Ash responded with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Oh Ash, remember just because I'm gonna be against you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."Denise reminded with a smug smile.

"I know."Ash replied.

"Oh, Paul?"Nurse Joy said. "I'm all finished taking care of your Torterra, so good luck in the final match this afternoon."

"Thank you very much."Paul responded as he turned took the pokeball and began to leave.

The rude trainer then noticed Ash and Pikachu glaring at him causing him to stare at them back.

* * *

A Moment After...

 _"Alright folks, this is it!"_ Enta announced. _"The final matchup of Hearthome City Tag Battle competition I our warm and kind city where our hearts beat and very soon, for their winning performance, one of our most gifted Tag Battle teams will receive the magnificent Soothe Bell!"_

Ash and Paul stared over at Denise and Helen, who stared back at them.

"Alright, there's only one Pokémon I want to get this job done!"Ash admitted.

The Pallet Town Trainer took out a pokeball and Chimchar appeared in the battlefield.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar said.

Conway, Dawn and Brock watched the sight from the sidelines.

"Huh Chimchar?"Dawn said in surprise.

"I had a feeling Ash might do that."Brock replied.

"Elekid, standby for battle!"Paul stated.

Elekid came out and appeared next to Chimchar.

The Chimp Pokemon looked over to Elekid causing him to look at Ash in worry.

"Don't worry!"Ash reminded. "You're working with me now!"

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Char!"Chimchar responded happily.

"Okay Hoot Hoot, let's go!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and the Flying Type appeared.

"Hoot Hoot!"

"You as well!"Helen admitted with a smile.

Her pokeball opened and a fire fighting type appeared next to Grotle.

"Monferno!"

"A Monferno?!"Ash said in disbelief.

Chimchar gasped in surprise to see his evolved form.

"Hey Denise, are you sure it's a good idea to use Hoot Hoot in this final battle?"Helen asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."Denise assured confidently.

"My this is a surprise, your sister decided to take out a Flying Type even though knowing it will be Elekid's advantage."Conway stated with a smirk.

 _"Alright then, battle begin!"_ Enta stated.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower on Hoot Hoot!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar fires Flamethrower at the Flying Type.

"Elekid, Thunder!"Paul ordered.

Elekid fires lightning towards Monferno.

 _"Chimchar and Elekid are making serious problems to their opponents!"_ Enta announced.

"Monferno, dodge it!"Helen ordered.

"Hoot Hoot, Reflect!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot creates a wondrous wall to reflect the Flamethrower while Monferno dodges the electric attack.

Monferno went in front of Hoot Hoot and took the Flamethrower causing the small flame in his tail to go big.

"What?!"Ash said in shock.

 _"Monferno takes Chimchar's Flamethrower, but does no damage to it!"_ Enta stated.

"Brick Break, let's go!"Paul ordered.

Elekid jumped up to the strike with its fist.

"Monferno, Fire Punch!"Helen ordered.

Monferno's fist caught fire and it blocked with Elekid's Brick Break.

But then Monferno's Fire Punch became more flammable and was able to punch the electric type to the ground.

"Okay, Hoot Hoot use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot flew up before charging at Chimchar and pecking the fire type on the head a few types before shoving the Chimp Pokemon back.

"Chimchar!"Ash shouted.

Chimchar landed on the ground, but went back on its feet.

"Paul, if we don't start working together, we're gonna lose!"Ash reminded.

"So, what if we do?"Paul questioned coldly.

The Pallet Town Trainer gritted his teeth and looked at the battlefield.

"I don't know about you, but I'm winning his thing!"He stated.

"Be careful, what you say, Ash!"Denise reminded. "Hoot Hoot, Aerial Ace!"

"Monferno, Flamethrower!"Helen ordered.

Hoot Hoot and Monferno attacked forcing Chimchar and Elekid to skid back to their trainers.

"Chimchar, hang on!"Ash warned.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

Chimchar got up and glared at his evolved form and Hoot Hoot.

The Chimp Pokemon tried to help Elekid out, but the electric type rejected the offer.

"Thunder Punch!"Paul ordered.

Elekid leapt into the air for a punch with electricity.

"Think again!"Helen responded. "Monferno use Flame Wheel!"

Monferno's Flame Wheel and Elekid's Thunder Punch met together causing an explosion.

Both Monferno and Elekid landed on the ground, but both were ready to fight again.

Elekid narrowed its eyes before a grin grew on its face then began to glow.

"Now what!?"Ash asked in shock.

"Pika!"Pikachu gasped.

"Chim!"Chimchar whispered.

"Oh my gosh!"Denise admitted.

"Elekid is evolving!"Helen commented.

Then the glowing stopped revealing Elekid's new form.

"Electabuzz!"

 _"Elekid evolves into Electabuzz before our eyes!"_ Enta announced.

In the sidelines, Dawn took out her Pokedex.

 _"Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon and the evolved form of Elekid."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It appears near power generators and because it eats electricity it can cause a blackout."_

"Quick, Monferno use Flame Wheel!"Helen ordered.

Monferno cloaks himself in fire and charged towards Electabuzz.

"Protect!"Paul ordered.

Electabuzz used Protect to block Monferno's Flame Wheel causing the fire type to jump back.

"Hoot Hoot use Aerial Ace!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot charged towards Chimchar with fast speed.

"Chimchar, dodge it!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar leapt up as Hoot Hoot passed beneath him and flew back where it was before.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"Paul ordered.

The newly evolved Electabuzz then begins to charge up its Thunder.

 _"Electabuzz seems to be storing up tremendous power!"_ Enta reported.

"Quick, Hoot Hoot use Supersonic!"Denise ordered.

"Monferno use Flamethrower!"Helen ordered.

Hoot Hoot flew up to fire sound waves while Monferno leapt to fire its Flamethrower at their opponents.

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower, let's go!"Ash ordered.

"Electabuzz, Thunder now!"Paul stated.

Chimchar uses Flamethrower at Hoot Hoot while Electabuzz uses Thunder on Monferno.

All the attacks collide causing an explosion.

The smoke cleared everyone's sight as Chimchar and Electabuzz landed on the ground. "

Just when it seems like the battle is over, Hoot Hoot and Monferno were seen still standing once the smoke clears.

The two glared at their opponents before they both fainted on the ground.

"Hoot Hoot!"Denise shouted.

"Oh no, Monferno!"Helen panicked.

"Both Hoot Hoot and Monferno are unable to battle!"the Referee declared. "The winners are Chimchar an Electabuzz!"

 _"And there you have it!"_ Enta announced. _"The victory in this year's Hearthome City's Tag Battle competition goes to Ash and Paul!"_

Ash and Pikachu cheered as they danced around excitedly.

"Yeah, we did it!"Ash remarked. "We won!"

"Pika Pika Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

Denise simply smiles as she returned Hoot Hoot back in his pokeball.

"You did your best, Hoot."She admitted. "Take a long rest."

Helen returns Monferno back in its pokeball.

"I guess that's it huh?"She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, but we tried."Denise assured kindly.

Chimchar ran over to Ash to give him a big hug.

"See, Chimchar?"Ash asked with a smile."You're the best!"

Chimchar laughed and smiled brightly.

Paul returned Electabuzz back to his Pokeball.

"Wow, Paul!"Ash remarked as he stood up."Everything totally changed better after your Elekid evolved into Electabuzz, you know!"

"Your so pathetic."Paul muttered as he walked away. "That Flamethrower of Chimchar should've put Heracross out on the spot, but it was still standing up! If not for Electabuzz's Thunder, we couldn't have won! You two deserve each other, just like I said!"

"Talk all you want!"Ash said angrily.

The Pallet Town Trainer rubbed Chimchar's head.

"Chimchar was awesome, I knew it and we're gonna keep getting stronger!"Ash vowed.

Chimchar smiled warmly with Pikachu smiling as well.

Paul didn't say anything as he walked out of the battlefield.

* * *

At the Awards Ceremony...

Enta gets on stage to give Ash and Paul their Soothe Bells with their pokemon at their sides.

 _"Yes, there might've been scary moments, but I think this Tag Battle challenge has brought out something new and exciting in you both!"_ Enta remarked. _"So now, I'm pleased to present you both each with a Soothe Bell!"_

He handed both Ash and Paul a silver Soothe Bell.

"Thank you very much!"Ash responded.

"And let's also give a big hand to all the other Pokémon, who battled so hard during the competition!"Enta stated.

The crowd cheered for the two winners of the competition.

Brock, Dawn, Conway, Denise, Helen and the other opponents, all clapped at the winners.

"If you ask me, Paul's greatest reward was his Elekid evolving."Brock admitted.

"Well, don't forget he only did this so he could power up his pokemon."Dawn reminded.

"Obvious somethings will never change."Denise added.

"It's rather ironic that the least well suited team managed to win the Tag Battle."Conway said.

"I guess any rule can have any exception."Helen commented.

* * *

Later that Evening...

At the Pokémon Center, Ash and his friends discuss the battles that happened.

"Thanks Ash, you worth this."Dawn admitted holding the Soothe Bell.

"Hey, thanks Dawn."Ash remarked.

"Well, it's not fun losing a competition, but I'll make sure to win the next one."Denise assured confidently.

"I was just thinking the same thing."Dawn giggled.

"Piplup!"Piplup responded happily.

"This was great."Brock stated with a smile. "There's been a great change of pace."

"No need to worry!"Dawn commented.

Denise's smile vanished when something caught her eye.

Dawn, Ash and Brock followed her gaze and saw Paul coming next to them.

Paul then threw his Soothe Bell at Ash, who caught it.

"What was that for!?"Ash questioned.

"I have no need for that."Paul replied cruelly as he walked away.

Both Ash and Chimchar glared at the rude trainer as he left the Center.

"Good riddance."Denise muttered.

"Hoot."Hoot Hoot agreed with a glare.

"Don't mind him."Ash reminded looking at Chimchar. "We're a team now!"

"Chimchar."Chimchar answered with a smile.

Ash then handed the other Soothe Bell to Denise.

"Here Dennie, you can have it."He admitted kindly.

"Aw thanks Ash that's sweet."Denise said with a smile as she took the Soothe Bell.

"Say, I've got an idea."

The four heroes turned to see Conway at the other table.

"Why not head to the Veilstone Gym, which is in Veilstone City?"Conway suggested with a smile.

"Hey, Ash, Denise, isn't Veilstone City where Paul is from?"Brock asked with a firm look.

"Yeah and next stop, it's Veilstone City!"Ash admitted with a smile.

"That means we'll both get our third Sinnoh Gym Badges for sure!"Denise chuckled.

Ash and Denise stood up to high five each other while Pikachu, Chimchar, Hoot Hoot and Piplup cheered.

Piplup lost his balance and fell on a seat causing his friends to laugh.

* * *

 **Hope guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	52. Tears For Fears!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 52:** **Tears For Fears!**

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock settle down for lunch while still on the road to Veilstone City.

Pikachu and Piplup sniffed at the lovely smell of the soup that Brock was making while Dawn and Denise prepared the table sheet.

"Come on Brock, lunch ready yet?"Ash complained.

"It would've a lot sooner, if you helped out a little!"Brock stated with a frown.

"Brock is right you know."Dawn reminded.

"Yeah Ash, it would be nice to help out instead of sitting around all the time."Denise commented.

"Okay guys, let's help them out!"Ash remarked.

His pokeballs opened causing Chimchar, Staravia, Turtwig and Aipom to come out.

"Cool, great idea!"Dawn admitted.

"I couldn't agree even more!"Denise chuckled.

The two sisters decides to let their Pokémon out as well for the day and soon everyone started to have lunch together.

Ash notice Chimchar was looking at his food and not eating.

"Chimchar, what's wrong?"He asked. "You must be hungry go ahead and eat."

The Pallet Town Trainer stroked the fire type's head before eating his food.

"Aw man, no one makes a great lunch like Brock does."Ash said with a smile and took another sip with his spoon. "Man is this good."

"You can say that again."Denise remarked as she enjoyed eating her meal as well.

Chimchar takes a piece from his food bowl and ate it causing a smile to form on his face.

"You see?"Ash asked happily.

Ash and Chimchar continued enjoying their meals with their friends.

* * *

A While After...

With most of their pokemon lounging about, Ash and Denise go for a sparring match

"Now Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered with a smirk.

Ralts fired magical leaves towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge and Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu dodged the colourful leaves and leapt up to use Iron Tail.

"Ralts use Psychic to block it back!"Denise ordered.

Ralts uses her telekinetic attack to send the Steel Wave back to Pikachu, who blocked it off with his tail.

"Keep on moving Pikachu!"Ash reminded.

Pikachu began to move side ways to try and confuse Ralts.

"Ralts, Double Team, quick!"Denise ordered.

Ralts made copies of herself to surround Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail to make Ralt's reflections disappear.

"Now Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered with a smile.

Ralts once again sent magical leaves to Pikachu and only this time the Mouse Pokemon got hit by the Grass Type move.

Pikachu hit the ground, but he then stood up like Ralts.

"And that's it!"Brock announced.

"Wow, Pikachu and Ralts were looking great!"Dawn remarked.

"Hey, nice battle, Pikachu."Ash admitted with a smile.

"Pika pika."Pikachu giggled.

Chimchar was stunned of what the Pallet Town Trainer just said to Pikachu.

"And Ralts, awsome job keeping up with Pikachu's moves, I'm proud of you."Ash remarked.

"And your magical leaves were lovely as always."Denise admitted kindly.

"Ralts."Ralts responded with a soft smile.

Pikachu walked up to Ralts complemented her at her good job causing her to do the same to him.

Ash then came up to Chimchar.

"Chimchar, how about a little battling for you?"He suggested with a smile.

Chimchar looked down with an unsure look on his face.

"Piplup."Piplup requested with a proud look.

"Well Piplup is ready to go."Dawn remarked.

Ash looked at Chimchar.

"Yeah, you hear that?"He asked proudly. "Let's work together."

"Okay Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired bubbles towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar, Dig!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar quickly dug down to dodge the attacks.

"We don't know where Chimchar is, so keep a sharp eye!"Dawn warned.

Piplup looked at each side and Chimchar came out beneath him causing the Water Type to be send back.

"Chimchar use Scratch!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar scratched Piplup with one of his paws.

"Piplup counter with Peck!"Dawn ordered.

The other pokemon suddenly watched as Chimchar kept scratching Piplup, while the Penguin Pokemon kept pecking him several times.

 _"Looks like things are getting better."_ Denise thought with a smile.

"Chimchar use Dig one more time!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar dug back to the ground.

Piplup carefully looked at each side as Chimchar came up and threw him to the sky.

"Chimchar, Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Chimchar fired Flamethrower while Piplup fired Bubblebeam causing the two moves to collide.

However Piplup's Bubblebeam was too strong for Chimchar's Flamethrower and the Chimp Pokemon was sent collapsing to the ground.

"And that's it!"Brock announced.

Piplup rushed up to give Dawn a big hug.

Chimchar closed his eyes in fear as Ash picked him up.

"Chimchar, what's wrong?"Ash asked.

Chimchar looked at him quietly in surprise.

"Wow that was awsome, Chimchar."Ash remarked proudly. "Your really strong, you know."

The Chimp Pokemon looked at him silently.

"His right, you almost defeated an opponent that was a tough match for you."Denise admitted.

"You used great variations and moves and it was amazing to watch."Brock added.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu agreed happily.

"You looked wonderful."Dawn agreed kindly. "Your Flamethrower rocks!"

"Piplup Pip!"Piplup chuckled.

The other pokemon cheered happily for the fire type pokemon.

Chimchar suddenly felt very nervous and confused before starting to crying in Ash's arms.

"What's wrong?"Ash asked in surprise. "Everybody thinks your great."

Chimchar didn't respond and continued crying.

The Pallet Town Trainer smiled and hugged the Fire Type back.

"Chimchar..."He said.

"Who knew about Chimchar's soft side I mean."Dawn stated with a small smile.

"Piplup pip."Piplup agreed quietly.

"Well sometimes you have to let it all right."Brock admitted.

"Yeah."Denise agreed with a nod and thought. _"So obvious that jerk never showed any good emotions to the poor thing."_

Ash smiled as he comforted the Chimp Pokemon.

"Chimchar, it's okay."He assured. "Your going to be fine..."

* * *

Later that Night...

The four heroes and their pokemon were sleeping.

However Chimchar was unable to get back to sleep and jolts awake from the nightmare he was having.

The fire type then goes for a walk to relax.

But then the Chimp Pokemon spotted Meowth next to a lake causing him to growl and ready to fight.

"Chimchar?"Meowth asked and then smiled. "Hey chill out kid, cool your flame now who would ever see a nice moon light like this?"

Chimchar followed Meowth's gaze and saw the beautiful moon in the sky causing him to go next to the Normal Type.

"I'm assuming your having trouble sleeping, Chimey?"Meowth suggested.

"Chimchar."Chimchar responded sadly looking down.

"I hear ya."Meowth admitted. "Bad dreams can bring you way down for sure."

"Char."Chimchar replied.

"Chimchar, you are lucky fire type you know?"Meowth asked.

"Chimchar?"Chimchar asked in confusion.

"Sometimes I think about catching Pikachu and having no more worries during my nine lives."Meowth said with a smile.

Chimchar blinked in surprise.

"Chim?"

"Chim, dig it, focus on the here and now, it's the voice inside for the rest of your life."Meowth advised.

"Chimchar?"Chimchar answered.

"That's right, time to shine."Meowth agreed with a smile as he walked away. "You've got buddies that give you the shirt on your back, if you needed them."

"Chimchar..."Chimchar said quietly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The four heroes and their pokemon start helping out preparing for breakfast and Chimchar was once again left unsure of what to do.

"Chimchar, come with me and help me get some water, okay?"Ash suggested with a smile.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar answered with a nod.

Then the Pallet Town Trainer and the Fire Type Pokemon rushed off to get some water causing Denise to watch them with a smile on her face.

Suddenly a few nets came from above and grabbed the four heroes pokemon.

"Everyone!"Denise panicked.

"What the!"Brock shouted.

"Not you guys again!"Dawn said angrily.

Then Team Rocket began their motto.

"Listen is that a voice of disbelief I hear?"

"Believe what you like while your friends disappear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime!"

"Give our pokemon back right now!"Brock demanded.

Jessie blew a raspberry at him in respond.

"Everyone return!"Dawn stated.

She tried to make her pokémon return into their Poké Balls, but fails.

Meowth chuckled. "Our tool is a twerp train off proof."

"Use Poison Sting, Croagunk!"Brock ordered.

"Hoot Hoot use Peck!"Denise ordered.

Croagunk and Hoot Hoot attacked the canisters, but none of them broke.

"Now way!"Dawn gasped in shock.

"You don't get in and they don't get out!"Meowth remarked.

Jessie giggled. "That makes since even though I was never good at physics."

Suddenly Seviper gets out of its Poké Ball because it senses the three Zangoose once again.

Then a gang of Zangoose climb up a tree to reach Seviper and rip the balloon apart, sending them crashing to the ground causing Brock and the two sisters to go after them.

The wild Zangoose attack the container, attempting to get to Seviper, and push it close to the edge of a nearby cliff.

Then Ash and Chimchar arrived in front of their friends.

"What the-"Ash started.

"Hey Ash."Brock said.

Chimchar's paled in fright at the sight of the Zangoose remembering the awful memories.

"Those Zangoose are only interested in Zangoose and nothing else."Brock stated.

"Yeah, but they're all gonna all fall off the cliff."Dawn said worriedly.

"So what do we do?"Denise asked nervously.

"Okay Chimchar, go!"Ash ordered.

The Pallet Town Trainer then notice the Chimp Pokemon was shivering in fright.

"Chimchar, of course, your scared because you were attacked by a group of Zangoose before."He said in realization.

Chimchar nodded slowly.

"I know how weird and scared that time must've been for you back then, but right they're in trouble and your the only one that can save them."Ash reminded.

Chimchar looked at him quietly.

"Chimchar, I know you can."Ash assured with a smile.

Chimchar then remembers the kindness shown by his new trainer and the others also Meowth telling it that the group would do anything to help it if they needed to.

"Chimchar!"the Chimp Pokemon responded with a confident smirk.

"Great, let's do it!"Ash encouraged.

Chimchar goes on the boy's shoulder.

"Listen Chimchar, don't worry about Blaze."Ash admitted. "We don't need Blaze, we won the Tag Battle without it right?"

"Char."Chimchar answered.

"You've got lots of strong moves."Ash stated with a smile. "You've gotta believe in yourself and stay strong for the both of us."

"Chimchar."Chimchar replied.

"Okay Chimchar, let's give them a battle!"Ash remarked.

Chimchar smirked. "Chimchar!"

"All right Chimchar use Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar goes off his trainer's shoulder and fires Flamethrower to the Zangoose, earning their attention.

The Zangoose charged towards Chimchar, who began to feel a bit nervous.

"Quick Chimchar use Scratch!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar scratched one of the Zangoose, but one came behind him.

"Behind you!"Ash warned.

The Pallet Town Trainer then went in front Chimchar as a Zangoose scratched his back.

"Ash no!"Denise shouted.

"Pika pika pi!"Pikachu called out.

Chimchar opened his eyes and saw Ash has protected him from getting harmed.

"Chimchar, you okay?"Ash asked and winced at the scratch on his shoulder.

"Chimchar."Chimchar responded worriedly.

Then the wild Zangoose charged towards them.

"Chimchar, hurry up and use Dig!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar uses Dig to knock out one of the Zangoose, while the other two Zangoose charged towards him.

"Quick Chimchar use Dig one more time!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar uses Dig again to confuse the Zangoose before coming out the other way.

"All right, Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar uses Flamethrower to finish off the Zangoose.

The Chimp Pokemon then went of Ash's arms.

"Chimchar!"Ash said happily. "You see? I told you can do it."

"Chimchar!"Chimchar giggled.

"Chimchar was amazing!"Dawn remarked.

"And was great too."Brock added.

Denise nodded with a smile before noticing Team Rocket opening the container from the inside and beginning to crawl away.

"Hey, where do you creeps think you're going?!"She questioned.

Team Rocket freaked out that they were spotted.

"Chimchar, you up for a little more?"Ash asked with a smirk.

"Chimchar!"Chimchar replied.

"Time for own Team Work!"Ash stated.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam, Buneary use Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf, Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Chimchar use Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball and Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

The seven pokemon used their attacks on Team Rocket sending them blasting off into the sky.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet replied.

"Mime mime mime!"Mime Jr added.

Then the baddies disappeared in the sky.

Chimchar joins the other Pokémon in their cheering while the four heroes proudly looked on.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	53. Once There Were Greenfields!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 53:** **Once There Were Greenfields!**

In Emeragrove Town, a group of young children come running out into a school yard and gather around Gardenia.

The four heroes walk by and notice her.

"Hey look."Ash remarked.

"It's Gardenia!"Dawn remarked.

"Yahoo!"Brock cheered.

"I wonder what's she doing here?"Denise wondered.

The four heroes walked forward causing the Grass Type Gym Leader to notice them.

"How is it going Gardenia?"Ash asked.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"You look great."Dawn remarked.

"Hey, it's been a while hasn't?"Gardenia agreed.

"Yeah, it has been."Denise agreed kindly.

Brock then went up to Gardenia.

"Seeing you is like a summer day on the village green or perhaps the sweet scent of the forest!"He flirted. "Or perhaps there is only one explanation of meeting you again in such a out of the way Hamlet like this...destiny!"

The Breeder then got abruptly stopped by Croagunk.

"The good and the bad..."Brock muttered.

Then Croagunk dragged him away.

Then Ash, Dawn and Denise walked up to the Gym Leader.

"So Gardenia, how come your here in Emeragrove Town?"Ash asked.

"Simple I'm promoting pokemon battling by having battles all over the area."Gardenia replied with a smile.

"Wow that's a great idea."Ash admitted.

"And a good sense of training too."Denise agreed.

"Hi."

The three trainers, Gardenia and the group of children notice Team Rocket on the other side.

"Team Rocket."Ash said with a frown.

"Once again in the way."Denise mumbled.

"All right, what is it this time?"Dawn questioned.

Team Rocket then began reciting their motto.

"Listen is that a voice of a twerp with no brains?"

"That answer couldn't be more plain."

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"What a pain!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"You guys never give up!"Ash said angrily.

"Its obvious they're the ones with no brains."Denise said simply.

"Excuse me, but where I come from giving up is not a virtue!"Jessie giggled. "Go Seviper!"

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Cacnea out in front!"James ordered.

When Cacnea came out of his pokeball, the Grass Type rushed to hug its trainer.

"Not with me!"James complained.

"You guys are through!"Ash stated.

Pikachu went off his trainer's shoulder ready to attack.

However before the Mouse Pokemon could use Thunderbolt, Gardenia starts swooning over Cacnea.

"Cacnea, I was hoping when I could see you again!"Gardenia said happily. "So cute and cuddly!"

"It's cuddly?"Ash said awkwardly.

"She never met a grass type, she has fallen in love with."Dawn replied sheepishly.

"Well that's no surprise..."Denise mumbled while sweat dropping.

Gardenia continued hugging Gardenia.

"Hey that's my grass type!"James complained and snatched his grass type out of the gym leader's hands. "Go grow your own!"

"But wait can I just borrow Cacnea?"Gardenia asked hopefully.

"Letting to the likes of you, it's a permanent proposal and you know it!"James replied angrily.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a Pikachu capture in progress!"Jessie reminded.

"It was."Meowth answered.

"Hold on, Gardenia, our battle."A little boy reminded.

"That's right did you forget?"Another little boy asked.

"Oops sorry, I got sight tracked."Gardenia replied. "I know let's have a tag battle instead!"

"A tag battle?"Ash asked in confusion.

"You bet."Gardenia answered. "Let's make it my Turtwig and this blue haired guy and his Cacnea against Ash and his friends, what do you say?"

"No thank you!"James replied. "This blue haired guy pass!"

This caused few of the kids to smirk.

"Ooh scared old man?"

"Sounds scared to me."

"I'm not scared and I'm not old!"James replied angrily.

"Then prove it, old man!"One of the boys called out.

"You impudent little twitts!"James snapped. "I can beat the short pants out of all of you!"

"Then put your pokemon where your mouth is!"The other boy chuckled.

This caused the other kids to shout in agreement.

"Are you ready, Cacnea?"James asked.

"Cacnea!"Cacnea responded.

"Great then I'm in too!"Ash remarked.

"So am I."Denise replied and looked at Brock. "And Brock, we'll need a judge."

"Sure."Brock answered with a nod.

"Oh sure."Jessie muttered.

"Out smarted by a bunch of tiny tweerps."Meowth commented.

"Turtwig, come on out!"Gardenia stated.

Her pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Turtwig!"

Turtwig stood alongside Cacnea to face Luxio and Aipom.

"All right, let the tag battle begin!"Brock announced.

"Now Aipom use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom starts with Swift, which hits Cacnea while Turtwig dodges.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile go!"James ordered.

"Turtwig use Leaf Storm!"Gardenia ordered.

Cacnea fights back with Pin Missile and Turtwig uses Leaf Storm.

"Dodge it, Aipom!"Ash ordered.

"Dodge it too, Luxio!"Denise ordered.

Aipom and Luxio quickly dodge the attacks causing the kids to be impressed.

"My heart, I never seen such a gorgeous pin missile ever!"Gardenia admitted with lovey dovey eyes.

"Gorgeous eh?"James mumbled while sweat dropping.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Luxio fires Spark towards Turtwig.

"Dodge it and use Bite!"Gardenia ordered.

Turtwig dodges before hitting Luxio's tail with Bite.

"Quick Luxio use Night Slash!"Denise ordered.

Luxio strikes to scratch Turtwig with Night Slash, but the Grass Type dodges it causing the Spark Pokemon to slash Cacnea.

"Oh no, Cacnea!"James called out.

"Cacnea is great as ever."Gardenia remarked.

"Now Aipom use Focus Punch on Cacnea!"Ash ordered.

Aipom prepares to use Focus Punch on Cacnea.

"All right, Cacnea use Needle Arm!"James ordered.

Aipom uses Focus Punch and Cacnea counters with Needle Arm, which breaks through the Focus Punch and hits Aipom.

"Whoa..."Denise whispered.

"Aipom!"Ash called out.

"Bang Zoom!"James remarked.

"You know that Needle Arm wasn't all that half bad."Meowth stated with a surprised look.

"You could make two needle arms in a row."Gardenia suggested.

"Sure why not?"James asked.

"Luxio use Wild Charge!"Denise ordered.

Luxio shrouds himself in electricity before charging forward.

"Cacnea, Needle Arm!"James ordered.

Cacnea powers up Needle Arm again.

"Needle Arm again?!"the boy with spikey hair said in surprise.

"Luxio is in trouble!"the other boy commented.

Luxio does an acrobatic flip to dodge Cacnea's Needle Arm before hitting the Cactus Pokemon.

Cacnea hit the floor in front of its trainer.

"Cacnea!"James said.

Cacnea carefully stood up.

"Oops, the tweerp just took out Cacnea."Jessie said quietly.

"Aipom use Focus Punch, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Aipom prepares to use Focus Punch.

"Go and tell Cacnea to use Drain Punch."Gardenia suggested.

"But we never used that move before."James replied worriedly.

"Drain Punch is a stonger move than Needle Arm, all you do is have Cacnea move its arm while it hits."Gardenia explained.

"Of course, easy for you to say."James responded nervously and closes his eyes. "Now Cacnea use Drain Punch! Twist your arm while you hit!"

Cacnea hits Aipom with a powerful Drain Punch, surprising everyone except Gardenia.

Aipom slammed on the ground.

"Aipom!"Ash called out.

"Whoa, Cacnea learned a new move..."Denise said.

"Drain Punch worked?"James asked in surprise.

"Surprise."Meowth commented.

"Who knew Cacnea had that much kick?"Jessie asked.

 _"Just like I thought..."_ Gardenia thought.

"Okay Luxio, Night Slash!"Denise's voice rang out.

Gardenia snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see her Turtwig getting hit by Luxio's Night Slash, knocking it out.

"Turtwig, no!"Gardenia called out.

"Now let's finish this up, Aipom use Swift, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Aipom fires Swift towards Cacnea.

"Cacnea, let's put Drain Punch in repeat."James stated.

Cacnea nodded, but fails to repeat it's new move causing it to be hit by Aipom's Swift.

"What your Drain Punch has been drained?"James said in disbelief.

Cacnea fell on the ground.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!"Ash ordered with a smile.

"Cacnea, Drain Punch now!"James ordered.

Aipom then hits Cacnea with Focus Punch as it tries to use Drain Punch again, knocking the Cactus Pokemon out and ending the battle.

"That's it!"Brock announced. "Cacnea and Turtwig aren't unable to battle! So the winners are Luxio and Aipom!"

"We did it!"Ash cheered. "You were great, Aipom!"

"You too, Luxio, awesome as always!"Denise remarked.

Luxio smirked while Aipom cheered happily.

Ash and Denise high fived each other.

"All that starts sticky ends sticky."Jessie mumbled.

"I can't believe Gardenia lost."the boy with spikey hair said sadly.

"It was the old man's fault!"the other boy retorted.

The other kids started to shout in agreement.

"I promise to put you all across my knee!"James said angrily.

"Thanks Turtwig, you were great return."Gardenia admitted kindly.

She returned her Grass Type back in its pokeball.

"Cacnea, you okay?"James asked.

"Cacnea."Cacnea responded sadly.

"You did your very best."James assured.

"I knew it, I was right about your Cacnea."Gardenia admitted with a smile.

"What do you mean?"James asked.

"When I saw your Needle Arm, I knew your Cacnea was super strong and that's when it hit me."Gardenia explained. "Your Cacnea could probably learn Drain Punch."

"Which is why you suggested it to James in the first place."Brock stated.

"Then why did Drain Punch work the second time?"Dawn asked.

"Cacnea, Cac!"Cacnea replied.

"Cacnea said, it was probably just an accident and that's why didn't work at all."Meowth translated.

"No way!"Gardenia replied. "That Cacnea is something special that's why it worked."

"Huh?"James said in confusion.

"But Cacnea needs a lot of training and trainer and pokemon need to be in perfect balance."Gardenia stated.

"You mean it was my fault?"James asked sadly.

"I would like to take your Cacnea and train it myself."Gardenia answered. "I have high hopes for Cacnea."

The kids rushed up behind Gardenia.

"Gardenia, can we see your other pokemon?"

"Please, Gardenia!"

"All right, what do you say, we all go to the pokemon center?"Gardenia suggested kindly.

"Yeah, all right!"the kids cheered happily.

Gardenia and the kids walked away.

"What now little miss ego?"Jessie muttered with a frown.

The four heroes fell silent not knowing what to say.

"Pika."Pikachu said quietly.

* * *

A While Later...

The four heroes go to the hill where they saw Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket."Ash said.

"They won't leave."Dawn admitted.

Jessie looked at Meowth.

"You know I just had an idea."She remarked.

"Spit it out."Meowth suggested.

"If we can partner with the tweerps to train, we could have Cacnea learn Drain Punch and a bunch of other stuff."Jessie whispered with a smirk.

"Sure enough."Meowth agreed.

The two chuckled evilly.

James and Cacnea start training while the four heroes, Jessie and Meowth watched.

"Right are we ready to learn?"James asked.

"Cacnea!"Cacnea replied.

"Cacnea use Drain Punch!"James ordered.

Cacnea tried to use Drain Punch, but it didn't activate.

"Cacnea, one more time, use Drain Punch!"James suggested.

Cacnea raised up its arm ready to try and use the new move.

"So I guess their doing some sort of special training."Ash said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but for once Team Rocket are doing the right thing."Denise admitted.

Her sentence angered Jessie and Meowth.

"Excuse me?"Jessie questioned with a frown. "But we've done the right thing lots of time."

"Well, whatever the truth is, this is one of them."Brock replied with his arms folded.

"Practice makes perfect, one more time!"James stated.

Cacnea was getting tired but when it lifted up its arm, Drain Punch didn't still activate.

"Dear me."James said rubbing the back of his head sadly.

Cacnea sighed with a sad look. "Cacnea."

"Sad, it's hard to find a good training for our partner these days."Jessie admitted.

"Well no pokemon can do."Meowth agreed.

Jessie and Meowth sighed sadly.

"Pikachu, why don't you and I help them train?"Ash suggested with a smile.

His statement surprised Brock and the two sisters.

"Say aren't you kind?"Jessie remarked with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks tweerps, I mean folks."Meowth added.

"Hold on Ash."Dawn reminded. "If we help them out with their special training, Cacnea learns Drain Punch, then we're putting ourselves in danger, right?"

"That sounds a hundred percent true, sis."Denise agreed.

"Hey come on, it's our job to help anyone who is serious about training their pokemon in the right way."Ash reminded with a smile and looked at Pikachu. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu repsonded happily.

"Your kindess theirs no pounds!"James sobbed.

Then the man and Cacnea covered their eyes while crying.

"All right are you ready, Cacnea?"Ash asked.

"Cacnea!"Cacnea answered confidently.

"Now remember that Gardenia said your really strong, got it?"Ash asked. "So if you add more move in your Needle Arm, you'll be able to use Drain Punch!"

"We've got it!"James replied.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged in full speed.

"Needle Arm!"James ordered.

Pikachu uses Quick Attack, which Cacnea counters with Needle Arm.

"Come on, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt.

"Quick, Cacnea, dodge it!"James ordered.

Cacnea dodges Pikachu's Thunderbolt causing it to hit James instead.

"Nice dodge."James said weakly. "Needle Arm!"

Cacnea moved to attack.

"Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Cacnea uses Needle Arm and Pikachu counters with Iron Tail, but Needle Arm breaks through it and hits Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Wow!"Dawn gasped.

"Amazing..."Denise whispered.

"Looks like its working."Brock admitted. "Needle Arm is getting stronger one hit at a time."

"All right Cacnea with the same power, use Drain Punch!"James ordered.

Cacnea then tries Drain Punch, but it fails causing the Grass Type to trip on a rock.

"Oh dear, down we go."James said sadly.

"Weird, what happened?"Denise asked.

Dawn looked at Brock.

"I thought Drain Punch would work this time."She said.

"Not quite."Brock responded. "The timing is still bad and the trainer's commands are not much better."

This caused James to sit down in shame.

"It's nothing personal, I swear."Brock assured while sweat dropping.

* * *

Afterwards...

Cacnea uses Carnivine and Chimchar to practice punching.

"Good work, Cacnea!"James remarked. "Right, left, right, left!"

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu cheered.

"Looks like Cacnea is gaining more confidence."Denise commented.

"You know, if they keep working, Cacnea's arm power and speed, they would be using Drain Punch in no time."Ash admitted kindly.

"Maybe and we'll be regretting it in no time."Dawn said with a awkward smile.

"Keep it up, Cacnea!"Ash called out.

Suddenly one of Cacnea's punches hits Chimchar in the face.

"Cacnea now twist your arm and punch!"James ordered.

Cacnea tries to use Drain Punch, but it failed.

James dropped his head down in sadness.

"Still no stick up."He sighed.

* * *

Later that Evening...

James goes back to pondering over whether to give Cacnea to Gardenia.

"What a shame."Jessie admitted. "His more pathetic than yesterday."

"That's no proper use worthy."Meowth added.

"He seems to be taking it hard."Denise said.

"It all started when I asked him if he was serious giving Cacnea over that potted gym leader."Jessie explained and looked at James. "And then well..."

Cacnea looked at James.

"Cacnea."It said quietly.

"Yeah, it is a magnificent sunset."James agreed and suddenly stood up. "How about some more special training?"

"Cacnea!"Cacnea responded happily.

James looked at Ash.

"Hey, I could use a hand over here!"He admitted.

"Yeah, but this time Aipom is up against Cacnea!"Ash replied.

Brock notice Gardenia walking up to them.

"Gardenia."He said.

"Oh its you."James stated.

"I thought I would find you out here doing some special training."Gardenia remarked. "So how is it going?"

"Well, it's going great perfect."James answered with a worried smile.

"Do you mind if I stay and watch?"Gardenia asked.

James decides to have a training battle with Aipom.

"This time for sure."James stated. "Cacnea, Needle Arm go!"

Cacnea rushed forward towards Aipom.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom opens with Focus Punch, but Cacnea dodges and uses Needle Arm.

"Whoa that Needle Arm is powering right back in no time!"Meowth said in surprise.

"So I guess will Drain Punch!"Jessie added.

Gardenia didn't say anything and continued watching the battle.

"Now Cacnea use Needle Arm one more time and then transform it into Drain Punch!"James ordered.

Cacnea activates Needle Arm.

"Aipom use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

This time Cacnea misses and is hit by Focus Punch.

"Ever heard the thing called timing?!"Jessie questioned angrily.

"Oh funny."James replied.

"Focus Punch, one more time!"Ash ordered.

Aipom charged towards Cacnea.

"Cacnea, dodge it!"James ordered.

Cacnea dodges another Focus Punch.

"Now Needle Arm!"James ordered.

Cacnea hits Aipom with Needle Arm.

"All right, let's use Drain Punch!"James ordered with a smile.

Cacnea took its arm causing it to glow green.

"Here we go..."Jessie said quietly.

"Could this be it?"Meowth asked.

Cacnea tries to use Drain Punch, but it fails and the Grass Type ends up hitting its face on a rock.

"It's no use."James said sadly.

"Don't be too sure."Gardenia reminded.

Cacnea stood up with a brave look even if it had a few scratches on its face.

"Your all right."James remarked. "So use Drain Punch!"

Cacnea rushed forward to attack.

"Aipom use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Cacnea tries to counter repeated Focus Punches with Drain Punch, but is hit repeatedly.

However the Cactus Pokemon ends up extremely tired, and still trying to continue, but James stops it.

"Enough."James admitted sadly. "Cacnea thats enough, it's over, you did your very best."

"Cac?"Cacnea asked weakly.

Ash took out Aipom's pokeball.

"Aipom, thanks, take a long rest."He admitted.

The Normal Type returned back in its pokeball.

James took a few steps forward causing Cacnea to do the same.

"Cacnea, stay away."James stated.

"What do you think your doing?"Jessie demanded.

"What's wrong with him?"Ash asked in confusion.

"I guess he finally understood something, Ash."Denise responded quietly.

James looked at Gardenia.

"Remember about what you said?"He asked. "About Cacnea having high hopes?"

"Sure and I still do."Gardenia replied.

"Cacnea?"Cacnea asked.

"Cacnea, here's where we part, please go with the gym leader."James stated.

"Cac?"Cacnea said in surprise.

"But James-"Jessie started.

"What are you doing?"Meowth asked in disbelief.

"Cacnea needs a great trainer to learn to use Drain Punch, but its not me."James stated and looked at Cacnea. "You have to go Cacnea to be your best."

Cacnea looks at its trainer with a heartbroken look.

"Cac Cac Cacnea!"It protested.

"No go way!"James responded.

Cacnea whimpered sadly, but then forced a brave look on its face.

James took out the grass type's pokeball with a weak smile.

 _"That's my Cacnea."_ He thought. _"I'll always treasure our times together, the hard times and the joyous time, return and good bye."_

The man returned Cacnea in its pokeball and looked at it quietly.

He then walked up to Gardenia.

"Take care of Cacnea."James admitted.

"So that means it's all right?"Gardenia asked.

"Yes."James responded.

He handed Cacnea's pokeball to Gardenia.

"I swear Cacnea will be raised well."Gardenia vowed.

"I know it."James answered.

The man rushed down the hills causing Jessie and Meowth to rush after him.

"James!"Jessie called out. "Where are you going? Wait for us!"

"Slow down!"Meowth protested.

The four heroes quietly watched as the trio went away in the hills.

* * *

The Next Day...

At the Pokémon Center, the heroes say goodbye to Gardenia with Turtwig and Cacnea by her side.

"Stay well everybody."Gardenia admitted.

"You too!"Ash, Dawn and Denise responded in unison.

"See you later."Brock remarked.

Team Rocket watch Cacnea from the roof.

"Cacnea, good luck my friend and take care."James admitted quietly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	54. Throwing the Track Switch!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 54:** **Throwing the Track Switch!**

Inside the Pokemon Center...

Dawn, Denise and a few of their pokemon watch the television, which shows Kenny winning his second Ribbon in Sage Town with the help of his Prinplup.

Ash and Pikachu spread out across a bench, feeling too full of food to move.

Brock and Sudowoodo make a herbal remedy for them.

 _"You've_ _been_ _watching a_ _re-_ _broadcast_ _of_ _the_ _Sage_ _Town_ _Pokemon_ _Contest_ _that's_ _been_ _held_ _a_ _few_ _days ago!"_ Marian stated.

"So Kenny won his second ribbon too."Denise said.

Dawn stared hard at the TV screen.

" _With_ _that_ _Kenny_ _has_ _earned_ _his_ _second_ _ribbon!"_ Marian remarked." _This_ _young_ _man is_ _on_ _fire!"_

"Two ribbons..."Dawn mumbled with a frown.

"On fire and burning?"Zoey asked.

Brock and the two sisters turned to see Zoey standing next to them.

"Zoey."Dawn said with a smile as she stood up.

"Nice to see you once again."Denise remarked.

"Well, if it isn't the guys?"Zoey chuckled.

She smiled at them before looking at Ash and Pikachu.

Buneary and Happiny were rubbing Ash and Pikachu's tummies.

"What in the world happened to you two?"Zoey asked.

"Ha ha...I guess we ate too much."Ash chuckled nervously.

"Pika Pika..."Pikachu agreed.

"But I've got just the thing that holds them."Brock stated.

"Sudowoodo!"Sudowoodo remarked.

"Brock are you a pharmacist?"Zoey asked. "You might want to go to Nurse Joy."

"I've never waste Nurse Joy's valuable time with a stunt like this!"Brock said angrily as he stood up.

"Whatever..."Zoey muttered.

The twins smiled before looking back to the TV.

 _"Please tell us, where do you see our Contest heading, Mr Contesta?"_ Marian asked.

 _"Well, it appears Kenny has the momentum to stay strong and make maintaining as an impressive lead!"_ Mr Contesta stated.

Dawn opened her ribbon case to glance at her only Ribbon feeling upset that Kenny was passing her.

Piplup looked at his trainer in sadness.

"Piplup, Pip?"He asked.

Dawn closed her Ribbon Case.

"I know Kenny is going to win this."She admitted.

"No need to worry!"Ash assured. "Your going to be just fine, first you'll catch up and zoom ahead!"

"Pika Pikachu!"Pikachu responded.

"Hey Dawn, remember we're in this together okay?"Denise reminded with a smile.

"I appreciate that, thank you."Dawn answered.

 _"Our next broadcast will be from the wonderful, free of worry, Solaceon Town!"_ Marian announced.

Everyone turned their attention to see where the next Contest might be in.

 _"So mark Solaceon Town, down on those calendars!"_ Marian announced. _"And I can promise you...a splendid time is guaranteed for all!"_

"Solaceon Town..."Dawn said.

"And from here is right on the road next to Veilstone City."Zoey explained.

"That's perfect!"Ash stated with a smile. "Veilstone City just happens to be where my and Denise next gym battle."

"I guess it's great because since there will be a Contest in Solaceon Town means I'll be getting my third ribbon there before getting my third gym badge in Veilstone."Denise remarked with a confident look.

Dawn smirked and looked at her twin.

"No way!"She replied. "Solaceon Town is where I'll get my second ribbon!"

"As I always say, we'll see..."Denise teased.

Dawn looked at her pokemon.

"Okay guys, we gotta be ready to go."She reminded.

Piplup and Buneary chirped happily while Pachirisu ate a poffin and Buizel focused on moving its fists.

"So I guess your going to be entering the contest too, Zoey?"Denise asked.

"I'll take a pass."Zoey answered. "I've got lots of work to do, I'm still focusing on a new combination."

"I know, how about you train with us tomorrow?"Dawn suggested. "It would be so nice to see your pokemon."

"I'd love to."Zoey replied.

Brock and Sudowoodo finished making the herbal remedy for Ash and Pikachu.

"Okay, it's all done."Brock stated.

"Sudowoodo."Sudowoodo added.

"Great, they are two kinds right?"Denise asked.

"Right."Brock answered. "One for Ash."

The Breeder handed the small triangle herb to Ash.

"Hey thanks, Brocko."Ash replied with a smile.

"And this one is made for Pikachu."Brock stated. "I decided to mix it up with liquid poffin batter, just stick some on Pikachu's nose and its natural instincts lick will take it off."

He placed a bit of the mixture on Pikachu's nose.

However when Ash and Pikachu tried their herbal remedies, they both run around the room in disgust.

"Looks like the herbs are working well."Denise giggled.

"It tastes horrible, but it works."Brock explained.

"Considering they couldn't move before I have to agree."Dawn remarked.

Ash and Pikachu running around the room in disgust.

"Never a dull moment as usual."Zoey joked with a small smirk.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Dawn decides to prepare Buizel for his Contest debut by having a practice Contest Battle against Zoey and her Glameow while Denise decided to use Hoot Hoot and Ralts to battle against Ash's pokemon.

"Okay Dawn, who is up first?"Zoey asked.

"Buizel, spotlight!"Dawn remarked.

Her pokeball opened and confetti came out revealing Buizel.

"Now remember this is contest debut so make it a good one!"Dawn reminded.

"Piplup piplup!"Piplup called out.

"Bui Bui!"Buizel answered and folded its arms.

"Just like old times right, Dawn?"Ash asked. "First you, then me and my gym battle!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"And one of us will won tjhat contest for sure!"Denise commented with a smile and looked at Ash. "Hey Ash, are you ready?"

"As always, Aipom and Chimchar, let's go!"Ash stated.

His pokeballs opened causing Aipom and Chimchar to appear.

"Chimchar!"

"Aipom!"

"Chimchar, I haven't seen you before."Zoey said with a smile.

Chimchar smiled and waved at the girl.

"Chimchar!"He said kindly.

"Brock, would you keep a sharp eye on how we're using our moves and let us know what we need to fix?"Ash asked.

"That will be my pleasure."Brock replied.

"Buizel, start with Water Gun!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel fires Water Gun.

"Quick Glameow use Iron Tail!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow uses Iron Tail to dissipate the attack into a fine mist sparkle, which looks appealing.

Denise looked at Hoot Hoot and Ralts.

"Are you two ready to go?"She asked.

"Hoot Hoot!"Hoot Hoot replied with a smirk.

Ralts smiled softly. "Ralts."

Aipom watches Glameow's appeal a little too intently.

"Heads up, Aipom!"Ash warned.

Aipom looked at her trainer with a smile.

"Aipom seems really interested in Dawn's training."Brock admitted.

"Well that's fine, but we're training for a gym battle right now."Ash stated.

"Aipom!"Aipom replied.

Dawn looked at Buizel with a confused look.

"Hold on Buizel, Water Gun made Glameow look great, but it didn't do a thing to show you off at all."She explained.

"Bui?"Buizel asked.

"It's like I told you move your whole body, this when you fire and wham!"Dawn said. "That's how you show off your power."

Buizel tries to get into the Contest flow.

"Yeah that's it!"Dawn said proudly.

"All right, Hoot Hoot use Supersonic and Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot send a sound wave towards Chimchar while Ralt send magical leaves towards Aipom.

"Now Aipom use Focus Punch!"Ash ordered.

Aipom uses Focus Punch to destroy Hoot Hoot's sound wave.

"Chimchar use Scratch!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar uses Scratch to destroy Ralt's Magical Leaves.

"Hey, why da go both of you!"Ash remarked.

"Aipom and Chimchar are looking great."Brock admitted.

"I must say that is impressive."Denise complemented kindly.

Buizel looks at the battle quietly.

"Keep it up, Buizel!"Dawn said proudly and notice the water type was not concentrating. "Buizel, what in the world are you looking at?"

Buizel shook his head and focused back on his own battle.

"Aqua Jet!"Dawn ordered.

Buizel activates Aqua Jet around him.

"Wow, check out that water movement."Zoey said with a smile.

"You see?"Dawn asked. "I told you, we've been practicing a lot, so first we dazzle them with that thrilling water and then the power move."

Buizel moves its Aqua Jet up.

"Shadow Claw, Glameow!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow activates Shadow Claw and then leaps up.

"Careful, here it comes!"Dawn called out.

Glameow uses Shadow Claw in an attempt to counter, but ends up going over the attack, using the water mist to create another appeal before landing.

"Great Glameow!"Zoey remarked.

Buizel landed on the ground and shakes off the water.

"Sorry, but not like that either."Dawn stated. "The water display was really pretty right in the moment of impact would've looked better if you twisted your body around kind of like this."

Buizel looks down and folds its arms.

"You see how Glameow moved right?"Dawn asked. "In a contest, you'll have much greater impact and look confident when your being attacked."

"Chimchar, Flame Wheel!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar cloaks himself in fire and charges towards Ralts.

"Aipom now you use Swift!"Ash ordered.

Aipom send star-shaped rays at Hoot Hoot.

"Quick, both of you dodge!"Denise ordered.

Hoot Hoot and Ralts both jumped out of the way to avoid the attacks.

Buizel drifts back to watching Ash and Denise's battle.

"Buizel, over here!"Dawn reminded.

"Buizel seemed to be focused on them then us."Zoey admitted.

"All four of them have got better in dodging."Brock remarked.

"Thanks Brock."Denise replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I think Aipom has been set in a really good example."Ash agreed.

Aipom suddenly uses Swift towards the sky and jumps on the stars as a Contest move.

Hoot Hoot, Ralts, Chimchar and Pikachu watch the sight with surprised looks.

"Whoa, would you look at that."Denise stated in amusement.

"Aipom that move looks like your in a appeal round of a contest!"Ash stated.

"But even so it looks awfully nice."Zoey admitted with her arms folded.

"Of course it does."Dawn replied. "Aipom has always been watching me and Piplup while we're training."

"Plup."Piplup replied with a smile and closed his eyes.

"Hey, I get it now."Zoey said. "You all act as team wither your in a gym battle or contest."

"Your right, we always keep each other on our toes."Brock responded.

"Yeah, to see what's better and what needs to be improved."Denise remarked.

"That's for sure."Ash agreed and looked at Aipom. "Aipom, what do you think?"

Aipom chirped happily and went on top of her trainer's head.

Buizel looks at them quietly.

"Okay Buizel."Dawn commented. "You have to remember to make all your moves look even more appealing like I said and then it's your day view."

Buizel responded with a confident look.

"Okay Aipom, let's go back into it."Ash stated with a smile.

"Aipom!"Aipom cheered happily.

"Wait, hold on just a minute you two."Zoey said as she stepped forward. "Remember what I told you at the Jubilife Contest about Aipom being raised by Dawn?"

"Of course, I remember that."Dawn answered.

"Me too."Ash agreed.

Brock and Denise looked at each other in surprise.

Zoey bend down to look at Buizel.

"Watching you both train, I realized I was right."Zoey remarked and looked at Aipom. "It's obvious that Aipom loves to perform while at the same time I get the feeling your forcing Buizel into contests."

"You think so?"Dawn asked.

She and Ash looked at each other.

"So I say why don't you two make a pokemon trade?"Zoey suggested.

"Pokemon trade?"Ash and Dawn said in unison.

Ash took off Aipom off his hat to look at her.

"Aipom."Aipom said with a smile.

"That's weird, I never thought of something like that."Ash admitted.

Chimchar and Pikachu were silent not knowing what to say.

* * *

Afterwards in the Pokemon Center...

Ash and Dawn watch as Nurse Joy helps two Trainers conduct a trade with a Ponyta and a Munchlax.

As the trade finishes and the Trainers leave, Nurse Joy asks if Ash and Dawn are ready to trade.

They hesitate, however, as they realize how much they have bonded with their Pokémon.

"That's what's called a pokemon trade machine."Brock explained.

"Wow."Dawn whispered.

Then the two trainers that traded their pokemon then went their separate ways.

Nurse Joy looked at Ash and Dawn.

"Hi, are you here for a pokemon trade?"She asked. "The machine is all set."

Ash and Dawn fell silent unsure what to do.

They then told Nurse Joy how close they are with their two pokemon.

"Of course, I understand."Nurse Joy replied. "You've worked hard to catch and raise your pokemon and you have so many wonderful memories."

"It's just not easy to go through with this."Dawn admitted. "I know Aipom loves pokemon contests and I know Aipom loves Ash."

"The thing is I've seen how much Dawn has put on Buizel's training, you know."Ash added.

"A trainer's job is to work hard and put the very best in a pokemon, but there is one thing."Nurse Joy explained kindly. "Instead of a pokemon adjusting to its trainer, a trainer must adjust to their pokemon."

"Whoa, I never thought of it that way."Ash replied.

He then looked at Aipom while Dawn and Buizel looked at each other.

"Hey, I just got a great idea."Ash said with a smile as he stood up.

"Then please tell us."Dawn suggested.

"We'll team up with Buizel and we'll have a battle against Brock and you team up with Aipom and have a contest battle against Zoey."Ash explained.

Dawn and her pokemon looked at him in surprise.

"I get it your making sure your compatible with each other."Brock said.

"So I guess that will make me the referee for both battles."Denise remarked.

"You got it, Dennie."Ash responded and looked at Dawn. "So what do you think Dawn?"

"Sure, I'll do it."Dawn answered and looked at Zoey. "What do you think Zoey?"

"Sure I'm in."Zoey replied with a smile.

* * *

A Moment After...

Ash and Dawn prepare for the practice matches as Zoey sends out Glameow, while Brock chooses Sudowoodo.

"Glameow, ready, curtains!"Zoey said with a smirk.

Her pokeball opened and Glameow came out.

"Go Sudowoodo!"Brock called out.

His pokeball opened and Sudowoodo came out.

"Sudowoodo!"

"Okay, let both battles-"Denise announced with a smile.

"Why you poor poor, young people."

The heroes turned around and saw a disguised Team Rocket, minus James, disguised as fake Pokémon au pair service.

"We heard you were in a bad way."Meowth stated.

"Huh?"Ash said in confusion.

"Do we know you?"Dawn asked.

"Unless of course, you have used our pokemon service, no."Jessie replied.

"We raise people's pokemon and we will raise yours."Meowth explained.

"Wobbu wobbu."Wobbufett answered.

"Pokemon repair service?"Ash asked.

"That's is kind of a strange name."Brock stated.

"It sounds made up to me."Denise admitted with her arms folded.

"Well, get with it."Jessie replied.

"Just yesterday."Meowth added.

"Anyone wants a strong and beautiful pokemon."Jessie said.

"And that's where we come in."Meowth remarked looking at Aipom and Buizel. "We'll make sure these two become in perfect shape."

Then James and his pokemon showed up.

"Jessie, Meowth, what are you two doing?"James demanded.

"Mime mime?"Mime Jr asked.

A freaked out look grew on Jessie's face.

"Hey, your Team Rocket!"Ash said angrily.

Jessie looked at James.

"That thing on your head must've bitten you hard because you have your facts all wrong!"Jessie suggested.

"Yeah, cause we've never seen you and that thing before!"Meowth added.

"The nerve of you two!"James said angrily. "How dare you start an operation without me!?"

Jessie and Meowth jumped on James.

"Carnivine has bitten you hard!"Jessie retorted. "Can't you see we're running this whole sham for you!?"

"We know you've been bummed."Meowth admitted. "So we were catching this new Pokemon to snap you out of it! Dig?"

"New Pokemon?"James asked..

Jessie and Meowth got off of their teammate as James began to understand more of his companions plan.

"You...did this for me?"James asked.

Jessie and Meowth began to cry as the three of them hugged each other.

"Of course we did!"Jessie sobbed. "We wanted to see that clueless sparkle of your eyes again!"

"We really missed our favorite happy sap!"Meowth remarked.

"Wobba Wob!"Wobbuffet cried.

"You did?"James asked. "Well, I missed you saps, too!"

Then Team Rocket looked at ther heroes.

"No matter how feeble, I will not have their weak efforts be in vain!"James stated. "Let's go, Carnivine!"

Carnivine leapt up, ready to attack.

"Dustox and Seviper, you're up!"Jessie stated.

Dustox and Seviper came out of their pokeballs.

"Dustox use Psybeam, let's go!"Jessie ordered.

The Bug Type Pokemon fired the Psychic move at the five heroes.

"Quick, Carnivine use Bullet Seed!"James ordered.

The two attacks exploded around the heroes.

"Alright, Seviper use Haze!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper fired Haze towards the heroes and their pokemon.

"Be careful, they'll use Haze and steal all of our Pokémon!"Brock warned.

"Staravia use Whirlwind!"Ash ordered.

His pokeball opened causing Staravia to appear and use his wings to blow the Haze away with strong winds.

Then the Haze disappeared revealing Team Rocket, who began their motto.

"Well, now that you've cleared the air..."

"Clear your brains out! I don't care."

"Riding the wind!"

"Surfing the stars!"

"We'll be there!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Yeah, Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket!"

"We're in your face!"

Carnivine and Seviper took Sudowoodo and Glameow instead of Aipom and Buizel causing Ash, Dawn and Denise to gasp in shock.

"Glameow!"Zoey called out.

"Sudowoodo!"Brock shouted.

"Hold on!"Meowth protested."That ain't Aipom and Buizel!"

Jessie glared at Seviper and Carnivine.

"You nitwits!"She snapped."You goofed again!"

"I don't care, I'll take those two instead!"James sobbed."Wow, to think that Seviper and Carnivine made their catch just for me!"

The man then smiled.

"It truly warms my heart, here to forth stricken with grief!"James remarked.

"And now, we can be a true team again!"Jessie added while holding hands with James.

"I'll bet there ain't any drying in the house!"Meowth added.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

Then Brock and Zoey stepped forward.

"Hold it!"Zoey snapped. "We're all touched by your emotional release, but you're still just a bunch of thieves!"

"I'll get you out of there, Sudowoodo!"Brock stated.

"Hold on, you two."Ash said. "Just leave it up to me and Buizel!"

"And to me and Aipom!"Dawn remarked confidently.

"Now that's the spirit!"Denise stated proudly.

"This is the perfect way to test out your new partnership."Brock admitted.

"I agree, so be our guest!"Zoey added kindly.

"Poor twerps."James chuckled. "Completely clueless to our newfound best pal powers, Carnivine, Bullet Seed!"

"And Dustox use Psybeam!"Jessie ordered.

Carnivine and Dustox shot their attacks at Buizel and Aipom.

"Now this ought to be easy!"Dawn stated with a smirk. "Aipom, get in there and counter with Swift!"

Aipom spun her tail throwing small stars and they mixed together to make a big star.

When the big star got hit by Psybeam, it exploded making small stars fell down.

"Wow that should be in a Contest!"Zoey remarked.

"It's so beautiful!"Denise said sweetly.

Ash turned to look at Dawn and Aipom.

"You two look great!"He commented.

"When I saw you and Aipom practicing Swift, I thought of a good work like this too!"Dawn admitted.

"Come on now, Dustox use Whirlwind!"Jessie ordered.

Dustox blew strong winds causing them to hit Buizel.

"Buizel use Sonicboom!"Ash ordered.

Buizel nodded and leapt into the air to use his tail to shoot out a Sonicboom.

The water type's Sonicboom hit Dustox.

"What power!"Ash said proudly. "Man, I could really feel that one hit!"

Buizel smiled happily.

"Aqua Jet, go!"Ash ordered.

Buizel surrounded himself with water before shooting himself towards Dustox and the Bug Type fainted in the ground.

"Ah that wasn't pretty, return!"Jessie said bitterly.

She returned her Bug Type back in its pokeball.

"Alright, Seviper hit them with Haze!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper shot the Haze Attack towards Buizel, which blinded him from the dark sight.

"Buizel, hang in there!"Ash warned.

"Aipom, help Buizel!"Dawn ordered. "Double Team!"

Aipom created doubles of herself to surround Buizel in the Haze.

"All together, Focus Punch!"Dawn ordered.

All the Aipom clones raised their tails, blowing the Haze away with Focus Punch.

Team Rocket panicked as the Haze was sent towards them.

"Now Buizel, Water Gun!"Ash ordered.

Buizel fired water at the baddies.

Team Rocket panicked as they were hit by the water and they were sent flying up into the sky.

"I'm back and I'm feeling better than ever!"James remarked.

"Wish I could share the same sentence..."Jessie mumbled.

"Well, at least we're all doing of what we do best!"Meowth stated.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet added.

"Sharing the joys of friendship?"James asked.

"Not exactly, swelling face!"Jessie replied. "We're blasting off again!"

Then Team Rocket disappeared in the sky.

Glameow and Sudowoodo hugged their trainers.

"Glameow are you okay?"Zoey asked with a smile.

"Meow."Glameow purred.

"How about you, Sudowoodo?"Brock said.

"Sudowoodo."Sudowoodo responded.

Ash ran up to Buizel.

"Wow, you're a first class battler Buizel!"He remarked proudly.

"Bui bui!"Buizel responded.

Aipom rushes up to Dawn to hug her.

"Aipom, your really know style with grace."Dawn admitted sweetly.

"Aipom!"Aipom answered happily.

Brock, Zoey and Denise walked up to their friends.

"I'll tell you."Brock said."It's like you discovered a new kind of energy, you know?"

"For sure."Zoey agreed."It's just the perfect match between trainers and Pokémon and of course, many thanks for saving Glameow."

"And Sudowoodo as well."Brock added.

"So this means Buizel will be doing gym battles with Ash and Aipom will be with doing contests with you, sis?'Denise suggested with a smile.

"That's right, Dennie."Dawn answered sweetly.

"Well, I guess that settles that!"Ash remarked.

"Yeah."Dawn replied.

* * *

Later at the Pokemon Center...

Ash and Dawn place Aipom and Buizel's Poké Balls into the trade machine.

Brock, Zoey, Denise, Pikachu and Piplup quietly watched the scene.

"Here we go, Aipom!"Ash stated.

"Alright, it's time, Buizel!"Dawn reminded.

The two trainers pull the lever together, conducting the trade.

After it finishes, Ash and Dawn pick up their new Poké Balls and summon their new Pokémon, Buizel and Aipom.

"We did the right thing!"Ash remarked.

"You're right, Ash and thanks!"Dawn complimented.

"So, let's check it out!"Ash suggested.

Dawn nodded in agreement.

The two threw their pokeballs into the air.

"I choose you!"Ash and Dawn said in unison.

The two pokeballs opened revealing Buizel on Ash's side and Aipom on Dawn's side.

"Buizel, can't wait for the next gym battle!"Ash commented.

"Bui!"Buizel replied with a smirk.

"And I can't wait to use Aipom in my next Contest!"Dawn said sweetly.

"Aipom!"Aipom cheered happily.

Brock, Zoey and Denise smiled in approval.

"I can't wait to see how their future training is going to be."Brock stated.

"Not to mention all those future wins."Zoey commented.

"I'm excited to find out which will be the first wins."Denise admitted kindly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	55. The Keystone Pops!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 55:** **The Keystone Pops!**

In the Night...

Ash and Dawn decide to have a battle with Aipom against Buizel while Brock, Denise and Pikachu watched.

"Now Aipom use Swift!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom swings her tail to sent stars towards Buizel.

"Dodge it, Buizel!"Ash ordered.

Buizel dodges the Swift Attack.

"Now use Water Gun!"Ash ordered.

Buizel leapt up and fires water towards Aipom.

"Dodge it, Aipom!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom quickly jumped out of the way from getting hit by the water gun.

"Buizel, Aqua Jet!"Ash ordered.

Buizel surrounds himself with water.

"Quick, Aipom avoid that with Double Team!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom jumped into the air and made copies of herself to confuse Buizel.

"Now use Focus Punch!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom used Focus Punch but Buizel blocked the attack with his paw.

"Training trainers sure has been a big success."Brock remarked. "I've never seen them so psyched."

"I can totally see that."Denise agreed before taking a sip of her tea.

"Pika pika."Pikachu replied kindly.

"Aipom use Swift, let's go!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom swung her tail once more, sending star-shaped rays that made a big star when they connected together.

"Buizel, intercept with Aqua Jet!"Ash ordered.

Buizel activated Aqua Jet and hit the big star making it explode making lots of small stars to fall down.

"All right."Brock complimented.

"That combination would be so good in a contest performance."Denise admitted kindly.

"Buizel use Sonic Boom!"Ash ordered.

Buizel sent a shock wave towards Aipom.

"Deflect with Focus Punch, Aipom!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom use Focus Punch to deflect the shock wave and it was send to a Hallowed Stone Tower.

The tower immediately crumbles into bricks.

"Uh oh, now we've done it."Ash admitted.

Suddenly the bricks began to glow on their own.

In the rubble lies an Odd Keystone.

"Whoa, check that out."Ash said.

The sky turns black and clouds roll in the sky.

"Its getting cloudy."Dawn stated quietly.

"Hey, is it just me that is getting a bad feeling about this?"Denise asked nervously. "Because all the sudden, I'm getting goosebumps."

Then dark clouds covered the moonlight sky.

"Something really weird about this."Ash admitted.

"Pika pika."Pikachu said quietly.

Suddenly lightning from the sky strikes the Keystone causing a Spiritomb to emerge from it.

"Spiritomb."Spiritomb said.

"That's a pokemon?"Brock asked.

Dawn took out her pokedex to scan the strange pokemon.

 _"Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, it was imprisoned in the fissure of an Odd Keystone."_

"So its a ghost and a dark type."Denise admitted.

"Spiritomb?"Ash asked.

Spiritomb proceeds to attack the group with Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam.

"Why are you doing this?!"Ash demanded and looked at Buizel. "Buizel, Water Gun!"

Buizel fires Water Gun, but the attack goes straight through Spiritomb.

Spiritomb fires Shadow Ball, knocking Buizel out into a tree before flying away.

"Oh no, Buizel!"Ash called out.

The four heroes rushed up to Buizel.

Denise looked at the direction where Spiritomb went off to.

"Man that ghost type is tough."She stated.

"But still what was that about?"Dawn asked.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"I'd sure like to figure out what that Spiritomb was doing here in the first place."Ash admitted.

"Pika pika."Pikachu replied.

"I wonder what was its issue of attacking us in the beginning."Denise stated.

"Yeah in such a nasty mood as well."Dawn added.

"Oh yeah."Brock agreed.

The heroes then arrived at a nearby village which was derelict.

"Check it out."Ash said.

"Something terrible has happened."Dawn admitted.

They rushed up to a male trainer who was next to his injured Raticate.

"Please Raticate be okay."the boy said worriedly.

"What in the world happened here?"Denise asked.

"Some kind of creepy pokemon just attacked us all out of no where and none of us did anything."the boy explained.

"I wonder..."Ash said.

"Sounds like it could've been Spiritomb."Dawn stated.

"After what we saw I have to agree."Brock admitted.

"It was Spiritomb!"

The four heroes startled and backed away when they saw a angry old lady between them.

"The evil Spiritomb has been reborned!"the Old Lady shouted. "It's got to be true!"

"Excuse me, I'm having little trouble following you."Dawn said nervously.

"Then loosen up that little white cap of yours, honey."the Old Lady replied. "The seal holding Spiritomb has been smashed."

"I'm still not sure what your talking about."Ash admitted.

"Good thing I am."the Old Lady answered with a nod.

The four heroes walked up to her.

"Then would you please explain it to us!"They said in unison.

The Old Lady nodded in respond.

* * *

The heroes went outside the village to listen to the Old Lady's story.

"There's a village legend going back a long time that tells us how Spiritomb was sealed away."the Old Lady explained.

"Sealed away?"Denise asked.

"You heard right."the Old Lady replied. "There was a wicked pokemon called Spiritomb that caused terrible trouble for the folks living around here, it did everything it could to make their lives miserable, always messing with the fruits the villagers were trying to pick and destroying everybody's homes, nothing could've been done to stop Spiritomb and those villagers were running to step away from their end! When all of the sudden, an Aura Guardian walked right into their village."

"Aura Guardian?"Ash asked.

"And this Aura Guardian had a Pikachu with him."the Old Lady stated. "They told him about their troubles and he banished Spiritomb on behalf of the village then after bravely defeating Spiritomb, the Aura Guardian sealed it in a Keystone deep inside a Hallowed Stone Tower to make certain it wouldn't cause any harm to anyone again! Then the village was saved and everyone lived happily ever after, so you wanted to hear the legend now you have."

The four heroes looked at each nervously.

"Hallowed Tower, huh?"Ash asked.

"Made out of stone, huh?"Dawn chuckled weakly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"Brock asked.

"Oh no, you don't mean..."Denise said worriedly.

The group then realize that they have destroyed the same tower and so they take the old lady to it, who acts furious seeing it.

"This stone hallow tower looks like a heap of rubble!"the Old Lady shouted and glared darkly at the four heroes."You kids did this didn't you?!"

The four heroes freaked out at the tone of her voice.

"It was accident you see!"Ash protested nervously.

"We were using Buizel's Sonic Boom and we mistakenly knocked it down!"Dawn admitted.

"Of course, we couldn't have known anything about your legend!"Brock added.

"Yeah, so we can rebuilt it to make up the mistake we done, right?"Denise asked with a nervous smile.

"So it was you, little pipsqueaks?"the Old Lady questioned with a sharp teeth smile.

The four heroes and Pikachu bowed their heads in shame.

"We're really sorry and we won't do it again!"Brock, Dawn, Denise and Ash stated.

"Pika pika pikachu!"Pikachu added.

The Old Lady closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"First it got sealed up by the Aura Guardian and his Pikachu and now that awful wicked spirit has been unsealed by a group of reckless kids with a young man that happens to have a Pikachu too."She said and opened her eyes. "Those ways of fate sure could be mighty strange."

Then the four heroes stood up.

"Since we're the ones who broke that seal, we'll make it right."Ash replied with a firm look. "You can count on it."

"Well that's mighty big talk you gotta keep in mind that Spiritomb is one mean and nasty pokemon."the Old Lady reminded.

Suddenly Team Rocket showed up disguised as psychics.

"Excuse me, we happen to hear that big talk."Jessie said.

"Whoa, who are you?"Brock asked.

"I'm a renowned combination mystic psychic and hairdresser."Jessie replied with a smile.

"And I'm Hook Eye Friday."James answered.

"You mean like the ones on TV that tells celebrities about their past lives and predict their future?"Dawn asked with a excited tone.

"I can see what can't be see and tell of what can't be told."Jessie answered with a smirk. "Like I'm going to do now."

She thought hardly and pointed at Ash.

"You with the Pikachu!"She said.

"Who me?"Ash asked.

"It's as clear with your clueless stare, the stars tell me that, your spirit guide is conducting pokemon research!"Jessie stated. "A true, blue Pokémon man! I see him...red shirt, white lab coat, and writing pokemon poem!"

"Hey that's Professor Oak."Ash said in realization.

"But, just one thing, he's still alive."Brock replied.

"He sure is."Ash remarked as he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile.

Jessie then pointed at the two twin sisters.

"And, I can see your past lives!"She admitted.

"What?"Dawn asked.

"We've both got a past life?"Denise said in confusion.

"You're both good at the clueless staring stocks!"Jessie answered with a smirk. "You two were once Slowpokes!"

"You mean we were pokemons in the past life!?"Dawn asked in disbelief.

Denise then sweat dropped with a confused look.

"As Slowpokes..."She mumbled.

Jessie then pointed at Brock.

"And your spirit guide is..."She started.

She then notice the old lady causing her to freak out with James and Meowth who was disguised as a Sneasel.

"Sharpedo teeth!"Jessie shouted in fright.

"Excuse me, but I haven't departed this world quite yet."the Old Lady reminded with a glare.

"Could've fooled me, ma'am!"Jessie answered nervously.

"Our psychic Sneasal has the gift of communication with other Pokémon with the mental telepathy."James explained.

"Sneasal Snea!"Meowth answered.

"Wow, no joke?"Dawn asked with a bright smile.

"Sneasal Sneasal!"Meowth replied with a nod.

And that means you can leave us the unpleasant task of dealing of that saucy Spiritomb to us."Jessie remarked.

Then a little boy's shout earned the group's attention.

"Hey, Granny, help!"He shouted. "That bad Spiritomb is attacking us again!"

This caused the Old Lady and the four heroes to become alarmed.

* * *

A Moment After...

The group return to the village finding it more damaged than before.

Ash then saw something that earned his attention.

"Look there is Spiritomb!"He stated.

The others saw Spiritomb approaching a girl and her Chikorita.

"Alright, Sneasal, do your thing."Jessie stated.

Meowth nodded and scurried over to Spiritomb, who began to have a conversation with each other.

"What are they doing?"Ash asked.

"At this very moment, Sneasal is using telepathy to explore the demonic depths of Spiritomb's faults!"James explained.

"Well, they look more like they're talking to me."Denise admitted.

After finishing talking with Spiritomb, Meowth rushed up to James and whispered something in his ears.

"Sneasal says Spiritomb wants something from Pikachu."James translated.

"Huh, like what?"Ash asked.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

"Now now musn't let Mr Nasty wait."Jessie reminded and took Pikachu. "Now come along."

The fake psychics took Pikachu and brought him next to Spiritomb.

"I will now re-seal the floating troublemaker by utilizing my psychic powers."Jessie remarked and took out a stick. "Hocus pocus, ready, get, set, put its bad self in its place!"

Suddenly a net came out of her stick causing Spiritomb and Pikachu to get trapped in it.

The four heroes and the old lady gasped in shock what they just saw.

"And goal!"James remarked.

"Soon they'll be casting the spell on the boss!"Jessie said happily.

"So let's get our ride and slide!"Meowth admitted taking out his remote.

The heroes then saw the Team Rocket Balloon coming up from a few trees behind them.

"No you don't!"Ash shouted angrily.

Team Rocket removed their disguises and then began reciting their motto.

"I don't have to be psychic to know the truth."Jessie stated with a smirk.

"Especially when dealing with twerpish youth."James remarked.

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"Yeah, forsooth!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A mystic psychic by any other name is just as smart!"

"We've turned fooling you dumb twerps into an art!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, dat's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

Team Rocket then took off on their balloon.

"Our ride is here, so we're out of here!"They remarked in unison.

The four heroes began to chase the Team Rocket Balloon.

"Team Rocket, come back!"Ash demanded.

"If they think they can capture Spiritomb, they're dummer than they look."the Old Lady stated.

Spiritomb uses Ominous Wind, which destroys Team Rocket's balloon, making them crash to the ground.

Pikachu rushed up to his friends.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"Ash asked.

Team Rocket freaked out when they saw Spiritomb behind them.

"Quick Seviper!"Jessie stated.

Seviper comes out of its pokeball, but Spiritomb quickly knocked out with its Hyper Beam.

"You like pulling things out of the hat like that don't ya?"Meowth panicked.

Team Rocket flees with Spiritomb following them.

"Spiritomb sure taught Team Rocket a thing or two."Ash commented.

"Yeah though angry."Dawn added.

"They're much dummer than they look."the Old Lady stated with a firm look.

Ash took out Staravia in order for the Flying Type to search for Spiritomb.

"Staravia did you find Spiritomb yet?"Ash called out.

"Staravia!"Staravia replied while circling an area.

"Where do you think Spiritomb could've gone?"Dawn asked.

"What if Spiritomb found another village?"Brock suggested.

"Guys, we gotta make sure that doesn't happen."Ash reminded.

"Maybe Spiritomb is still giving chase to Team Rocket."Denise admitted.

"Your right, we just saw Spiritomb chasing them right?"Dawn asked.

"Ah ha."Ash replied.

"So that means we could lure Team Rocket here and then Spiritomb might come along too."Dawn said with a wink.

"That might work."Ash stated.

"Yeah especially since nothing else has."Brock agreed.

"So what is the plan you had in mind, sis?"Denise asked.

"Okay, here's the plan, listen up..."Dawn whispered.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Scary, but not too smart."Jessie said.

"Spiritomb is feisty as a aura guardian."James mumbled.

"Everytime we're close on plugging Pikachu, our eyes get too big."Meowth retorted.

James then saw Pikachu sleeping in a meadow by himself.

"Well, widen your eyes now!"He stated.

"Pikachu taking a snooze in the meadow are we?"Jessie asked with a smirk.

"And barely any twerps in sight to cause trouble!"Meowth remarked.

"This is our lucky day."James added.

"Excuse me because my brilliant strategy not luck."Jessie giggled.

"Please..."James and Meowth muttered.

Team Rocket then land their balloon to capture Pikachu, but they end up falling into a pitfall trap in the process.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu laughed happily.

"Hey, what's with the pit trap?"Jessie mumbled.

Team Rocket then saw Ash and the two sisters.

"Twerps?!"They said in unison.

Then the three trainers began to imitate Team Rocket's motto.

"Listen is that bad guy talk I hear?"Ash asked.

"It speaks to me loud and clear."Dawn replied.

"On the Wind!"Ash remarked.

"Pass the Stars!"Dawn admitted.

"In your ear!"Denise stated with a smirk.

The three trainers were then interrupted by an angry Jessie.

"If it's that kind of imitation, they built lawsuits for!"Jessie snapped.

"Chill out!"Dawn retorted. "We couldn't care less about you."

"We're looking for Spiritomb!"Ash stated.

Then Spiritomb shows up behind the pit trap that Team Rocket were in.

"Looks like our plan has worked."Denise remarked proudly.

"And that strategy."Ash complimented.

"Who are the twerps now?"Dawn teased.

This caused Team Rocket to get more upset before they left the pit and looked at Spiritomb.

"Your highness, if its total unmerciful revenge you want, have I got the perfect sap for you!"Meowth admitted happily.

"That twerp with the Pikachu is the descendant of the Aura Guardian who sealed you in that crazy keystone!"Jessie explained.

"Who you mean me?"Ash asked in confusion.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

Spiritomb anger on Ash and attacks him with Hyper Beam causing the old lady and the heroes to get out of the way.

"All right Spiritomb, sure I'll battle you!"Ash replied with a firm look.

"You must lure it to the broken stone tower!"the Old Lady protested.

"Come get me!"Ash stated.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

Ash runs to the ruins of the Hallowed Tower with Spiritomb in close pursuit while the sun was setting down slowly.

Spiritomb stops Ash and Pikachu in their tracks by using Dark Pulse.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack, go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu goes forward with Quick Attack, but Spiritomb dodges.

"Now Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt hitting Spiritomb which counters with Hyper Beam.

Brock, Dawn, Denise and the Old Lady watch the scene.

"That Spiritomb is sure is powerful."Brock admitted.

"It seems it won't stop until it gets what it really wants."Denise said worriedly.

"Ash, please be careful!"Dawn called out.

Ash and Pikachu continue running, but Spiritomb stops them again.

"Just a little more Pikachu, okay?"Ash asked.

Spiritomb fires Hyper Beam causing the two to get out the way.

"Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Spiritomb.

"It's working, again!"Ash demanded.

Pikachu continually uses Thunderbolt, getting more and more tired, while Spiritomb resists each attack.

"Oh no, Pikachu is totally worn out!"Brock said.

"Pikachu, hang in there!"Dawn protested.

"Come on, you can do it!"Denise called out.

Then Spiritomb uses Shadow Ball again but misses Pikachu and hits Team Rocket, blasting them off again.

"Talk about lousy seats!"Jessie complained.

"You had to have such a field!"James replied.

"Cheap seats for cheap skies."Meowth mumbled.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied with a smile.

Spiritomb then began activating Giga Impact.

"That's Giga Impact."Brock stated.

"Oh no!"Denise panicked.

"If this happens its all over!"the Old Lady admitted clenching on her stick.

"You guys, quick, move it!"Dawn warned.

Spiritomb strikes both Ash and Pikachu shocking the others.

"Pikachu?"Ash asked weakly.

Ash glared at Spiritomb as it let out a evil laugh.

Pikachu stood in the ground, exhausted, as dark clouds gather above again.

"Look at the sky..."Dawn said nervously.

"It's like before."Brock admitted.

"Ash, Pikachu, come on, don't give up!"Denise begged.

"Pikachu, pikachu!"Ash called out. "Get up, please!"

Pikachu opened his eyes and slowly stood up like his trainer.

"Its our last chance, use Thunderbolt and aim at the sky."Ash stated.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu shouted.

The Mouse Pokemon sends a Thunderbolt up towards the sky causing it to hit him back making his energy recharge.

"Yes!"Brock remarked. "That lighting has recharged Pikachu's energy, big time!"

"Wow, you did it!"Dawn said happily.

"They're back on track!"Denise cheered putting her fist up.

"Feeling good, buddy?"Ash asked with a smirk.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu answered.

"Let's go, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and slammed at Spiritomb amazing his friends.

"It can't be look at that."the Old Lady whispered and then smiled.

"Now finish it with Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt defeating Spiritomb causing it to return back to the Keystone for good.

The three trainers rushed up to Pikachu while Brock and the Old Lady went up to the Keystone.

"Yeah, it worked!"Ash remarked happily.

"Well done, Pikachu."Denise said kindly. "We're so proud of you."

"Now we have to seal away the keystone as quick as we can!"the Old Lady stated.

"Gotcha."Brock groaned as he picked up the heavy keystone.

* * *

Later that Night...

With Spiritomb defeated, the group seals its Keystone away in the Hallowed Tower once more.

"That's that!"Ash stated as he placed the last piece of the tower back.

The Keystone inside the Hallowed Tower glowed for a little but then stopped.

"The Keystone is locked inside and that means Spiritomb won't be coming back here ever."the Old Lady said with a smile.

"That's totally fine with me."Ash admitted and smiled at Pikachu. "Things got tough for a little right, buddy?"

"Pika."Pikachu answered with a smile.

"Hey ma'am, I'm curious what happened to the Aura Guardian after defeating Spiritomb?"Denise asked.

"Well, the Aura Guardian found his sweetheart and they decided to settle down."the Old Lady answered simply. "Now that I think about it, you remind me of her a lot, young lady."

Denise blushed and looked down shyly.

"You don't say..."She said.

"And now another legend is born after again attacking the village, Spiritomb was sealed away by the Aura Guardian and his loyal Pikachu."the Old Lady chuckled.

"I'm not a Aura Guardian, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!"Ash replied confidently.

"Is that right? That works too."the Old Lady laughed.

Then Dawn's stomach began to rumble earning the group's attention.

"Guess my stomach has been thinking about other things!"Dawn said shyly.

"Since the sun has gone down already, come over to my place and eat."the Old Lady suggested.

"Sounds great."Ash agreed.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"I would definitely need a good meal myself after all this."Denise added.

"Thank you so much."Dawn remarked.

"And tonight you can leave the cooking details to me!"Brock admitted.

The heroes then followed the old lady to her house to have dinner before they continue on their journey.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	56. Bibarel Gnaws Best!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 56:** **Bibarel Gnaws Best!**

The four heroes were making their way to Solaceon Town.

"Hey look over there."Dawn admitted. "That bridge will make a great short cut."

Ash, Brock, Denise, Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee followed her gaze and saw an incomplete bridge which was the trail they were heading to.

"But the map says its still under construction."Brock said looking at his book.

"Looks like we'll net getting passed the river that way."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu replied.

"I guess we'll have to find another way beside the bridge."Denise stated.

Eevee looked at her trainer.

"Eevee."She said softly.

"There is someone up there."Ash admitted.

Brock looked at the bridge closely and saw a female builder with dark green hair.

"A beautiful someone!"Brock said lovingly.

He then notice the lady was taking a few steps back which caused him to get alarmed.

"Look out!"Brock shouted and ran forward.

"Brock!"Ash, Dawn and Denise called out.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said.

"Eevee!"Eevee shrieked.

"Don't take another step, I'll save you, my lady!"Brock said as he ran to the bridge.

He then rushed to bridge and stopped when he was at the ending part of it.

"Don't worry, I got you!"Brock shouted.

The Breeder lot his balance but Croagunk quickly caught his trainer before he fell to the river.

"Thanks I owe you one, Croagunk."Brock said nervously.

The three trainers rushed to the bridge.

"Brock!"Ash said.

"You kids know better than to hang around here."A Man stated.

"I'm here to save this beautiful lady from the danger your putting her in!"Brock answered angrily.

"I'm putting her in?!"the Man questioned.

"Your making a mistake."the lady admitted.

"Huh?"Brock asked in confusion.

Dawn looked at Ash and Denise.

"Looks like lover boy has done it again."She said.

"Yeah."Ash agreed.

"Oh boy."Denise mumbled.

"You see the head engineer, the mayor and I were simply in a middle of a discussion about the construction of the bridge and that's it."the green haired lay admitted.

"So nobody was getting hurt?"Brock asked in surprise.

"You see son, the head engineer is the supervisor of this important project."the Mayor explained.

The Head Engineer clears his throat causing Brock to bow his head in apology.

"I do hope you all forgive!"Brock apologized.

Dawn sighed with a smile.

"One minute, Brock finds a beautiful girl and the next he loses his mind."She commented.

"Whether or not these ridiculous instructions continue this bridge will be completed in three days time even if you and my pokemon collapse from exhaustion!"the Head Engineer stated.

"You know the bridge grand opening is way passed the planning stage, so we're depending on you to finish up by then."the Major stated.

"Yes, sir."the lady replied while sadly bowing her head.

The Major and the Head Engineer began to walk away.

"Remember I got my reputation as head engineer to think about."the Head Engineer admitted.

Ash, Dawn, Denise, Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee watch the two men walk away from the uncompleted bridge.

"Just thinking about himself."Ash said.

"That's so selfish."Dawn agreed with a frown.

"Pfft, reminds me of a certain someone."Denise complimented bitterly.

"Pika pika."Pikachu responded.

"Eevee."Eevee growled softly.

Brock looked at the green haired lady.

"Isis, what a lovely name."He remarked. "The name is Brock."

"Croagunk."Croagunk said.

The three trainers walked up to them.

"I'm Ash."Ash introduced.

"My name is Dawn."Dawn said.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise answered kindly.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Piplup."Piplup chirped.

"Eevee."Eevee giggled.

Isis gave them a small smile.

"If I may I would like to offer my assistant to you in any possible way I can."

Isis was surprised and then smiled.

"Thanks."She replied.

Isis tells Ash and his friends what is going on.

"To travel from this village to the next town we've always had to take an very convenient mountain pass."She explained. "And that's why they decided to construct this bridge, originally they hired a well master stone cutter to do the work, but the poor man threw out his bag, the head engineer then took over construction and the very first thing he did was to put me in charge of every last bit of stone cutting, but work has ground to complete hault and our finished deadline is three days away."

"Well that's harsh."Denise commented.

"But wait so why isn't your crew working?"Ash asked.

"You see..."Isis started.

"Say no more, you just leave it to me."Brock stated. "Let's go!"

The Breeder gives some of his special Pokémon food to the construction company's Machoke and Machamp.

"Incredible."Isis remarked.

"Brock wants to be a top pokemon breeder."Ash admitted.

Piplup giggled. "Piplup."

"I know your a big fan of Brock's Piplup, but I think she was complementing Brock's food."Dawn reminded.

"Piplup."Piplup said shyly.

Brock walked up to Isis.

"Yep, my special energy boosting pokemon food will give the most tired pokemon enough power."He remarked proudly.

"That's great except these pokemon aren't the real problem."Isis said.

"What?!"Brock said in shock.

"It's the pokemon that cuts the stones in the stone quarry, they don't do the work so we don't have any stone."Isis explained.

"Aha!"Brock said and smiled. "My pokemon food will have those pokemon cutting up stone for ten bridges, where is your stone quarry, lead the way, go please go."

"Sure."Isis answered.

The female builder began leading the four heroes to the quarry.

"Over stones are being cut by the pokemon up on that ledge."Isis stated pointing to the top.

At the top there was a sleeping Bibarel.

Ash took out his pokedex to scan the pokemon,

 _"_ _Bibarel, the Beaver Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It dams up rivers to make a nest and is well known as a hard worker."_

"Doesn't look like a hard worker to me."Dawn admitted.

"Yeah looks like more like a total sleeper."Denise complemented.

"A good napper though."Ash stated.

Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee chirped in agreement.

"Like I said I'll take care of this."Brock stated. "I'll make more of my energy pokemon food and Bibarel will be working in no time flat."

He pulls a table and ingredients from his bag before making a large bowl of food.

"Umm...okay."Isis replied.

Brock uses a fishing net to give the bowl of food to Bibarel.

"Just one bowl of this food and you will be edging to cut stones."Brock said with a smile.

Bibarel started eating the energy food.

"See?"Brock asked. "What did I tell you."

However when Bibarel ate the food it went back to sleep.

"What?"Brock questioned in disbelief. "What's up with that? With that big appetite, Bibarel is one of the healthiest pokemon I ever seen."

"Isis, are you sure Bibarel is the first class stone cutter?"Ash asked.

"Well, I'm the one who taught Bibarel how to cut stones in the pokemon training center."Isis replied sadly.

"Huh?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in surprise.

Brock went up to Isis.

"Are you by chance a professional pokemon breeder?"He asked.

"Umm...yes."Isis answered.

"Please forgive me!"Brock stated bowing his head down.

"Wait, but it is not something I'm proud of."Isis admitted. "I can't even motivate my own workers."

"Has is it always been like this?"Brock asked.

"No not always, not at first."Isis answered. "At the center, Bibarel always listened to me, no matter how hard the work was or how much stone Bibarel had to cut, so Bibarel and the expert stone cutter left the training center to begin their work then after a while I went to see how they were doing, Bibarel has become a stone cutting expert like its teacher from that moment on Bibarel never took a day off from work until its teacher stopped coming to visit and that's when Bibarel lost all of its drive."

"Hmm, so Bibarel misses his teacher, huh?"Brock said.

"Bibarel!"Isis called out and stepped forward. "There are only three days left until the bridge opens up, won't you please cut the stones?"

Bibarel ignored her and went back to sleep.

"Bibarel..."Isis said sadly.

"Excuse me, Isis."Brock admitted. "I be more happy to help you with the stone cutting, see I was the Pewter City rock pokemon gym leader in the Kanto Region."

"Brock I know you want to help, but it's impossible to cut them the right way."Isis stated.

"But you only have three days left to finish the bridge, we've got to try."Brock reminded.

"I think if we put our heads together, I'm sure we can get your bridge finished and do it right!"Ash remarked.

"No need to worry."Dawn admitted.

"Yeah, better to help than be alone."Denise commented.

Isis had a unsure look on her face.

"Ash, I would like to use your Turtwig, Buizel and Chimchar, okay?"Brock asked.

"Sure."Ash replied. "Now Turtwig, Buizel and Chimchar, come on out and help Brock!"

His pokeballs opened causing Turtwig, Buizel and Chimchar to appear.

"Quick Sudowoodo, you too!"Brock stated.

His pokeball opened and Sudowoodo came out.

"Sudowoodo!"Sudowoodo said.

Piplup and Eevee went next to the four pokemon.

"Piplup!"Piplup chirped.

"Eevee!"Eevee answered happily.

"Wow Piplup, I guess you and Eevee don't wanna be left out."Dawn said kindly.

"Cute little things."Denise remarked.

"Chimchar, I need you to start with Flamethrower first."Brock explained.

Chimchar activated Flamethrower and fired it on the wall.

"Okay Buizel, I want you to cool down the stone fast using Water Gun, so let's go!"Brock said.

Buizel fired Water Gun on the rock, cooling it down and showed a crack in it.

"Great, now the stone cracked."Dawn remarked.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf, Sudowoodo use Razor Leaf with Mimic!"Brock ordered.

Turtwig uses Razor Leaf, which Sudowoodo copies with Mimic, to break the rock off and cut it into smooth blocks.

"I'm impressed."Isis admitted.

"Piplup!"Piplup giggled.

"Eevee."Eevee said sweetly.

"Eevee, Piplup, you two didn't do anything remember?"Denise teased.

Isis walked up to the big smooth blocks and measured them.

"I'm afraid this is no good."She stated.

The four heroes were surprised at her answer.

"See all of these blocks have to be exactly have to be the right measurement to make up the bridge's ark."Isis explained.

"I guess it's impossible to do after all."Ash said.

"Yeah and I thought things we're going so well."Dawn admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"But that bridge has to done, so we can't accept defeat."Brock reminded. "No matter what."

"So what do we do now?"Denise asked.

"Well, start again!"Brock stated confidently.

The pokemon cheered before Bibarel went on one of the blocks.

"Bibarel, so are you finally ready to get down to work?"Brock asked with a smile.

Bibarel glared with a frown on its face.

"I don't think so."Isis admitted. "I think Bibarel is angry, you came around stir things up."

"I don't like Bibarel's face."Dawn stated worriedly.

"Well, me neither, sis."Denise said.

"Same with me."Ash added.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said quietly.

Bibarel continued glaring at the group.

Suddenly, the cries of Machoke and Machamp break the deadlock.

"What's that?"Dawn asked.

"It sounds like the Machoke and Machamp."Brock replied.

"Oh no, look up there!"Isis commented.

The heroes followed her gaze and Team Rocket's balloon appears over the trees with the fighting type pokemon in a cage beneath it.

Team Rocket perform their motto.

"Listen up, the boos and shakers are here!"

"Casting life, loud and clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Buidling our dream base in a brick neck pace!"

"Giving us hope and putting fear in your place!"

"A rose by any other name just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth the name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime Mime!"

The group saw Machoke and Machamp in the cage.

"No, they've been captured!"Isis panicked.

"Now what do you crooks want with them?"Brock questioned.

"If those four muscles pals can build a bridge, they can build a base with ease!"James remarked.

"But we need Bibarel to complete our construction crew!"Jessie reminded.

"Wohoo!"Meowth cheered.

The Normal Type pushes a button, causing an arm to shoot out and grab Bibarel.

"Bibarel!"Isis shouted.

"Get Bibarel back now!"Brock ordered.

"Quick Chimchar, Buizel and Turtwig save Bibarel!"Ash ordered.

The three pokemon try to free Bibarel the same way they cut the stone, but the arm was not even scratched.

"But how?"Brock asked. "Razor Lead had no effect on it at all."

Meowth laughed. "Without an iron fist without an iron arm, we got bold!"

Team Rocket then throw Bibarel into the cage.

"Oh no!"Dawn panicked.

"Now what do we do?"Ash asked.

Bibarel ties the string on its the headband on its head and angrily begins gnawing on the bars.

"Uh oh, Bibarel is biting the bars."James said.

"Its teeth can slice through stuff."Jessie commented.

"Those bars are made like our iron fist arm."Meowth reminded proudly.

"Oh you can say we're showing our iron fist charm!"Jessie giggled.

Bibarel quickly breaks through the bars and all the Pokémon jump out causing Team Rocket to gasp in shock.

"I think its a great time to use Thunderbolt."Ash remarked with a smirk.

"I agree and how about some Thunder to add to it, Eevee?"Denise asked with a smile.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.

Eevee smirked. "Eevee!"

Pikachu and Eevee rushed to the top before using Thunderbolt and Thunder to send Team Rocket blasting off.

"With choppers like that, I think Bibarel could win a reward for best build construction."James admitted.

"Well you should win a reward to forget which side your on!"Jessie retorted.

"We've been crossing at that bridge for more times than I cared to remember."Meowth stated.

"That's life with James just like an old pair with shoes."Jessie mumbled.

"Awful as it sounds, I'm taking that as a compliment."James said happily.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"You were wonderful, Bibarel, you saved them all."Isis said kindly.

The heroes pokemon cheered in agreement.

"I've got an idea, how about you do some little stone cutting right about now?"Brock suggested with a smile.

Bibarel frowned and looked away causing Isis and the heroes to become surprised.

"But you must know that Isis is running out of time, think about it."Brock reminded.

"There must be something I could do to complete that bridge quickly..."Isis said.

Then the head engineer shows up in a giant digger.

"Oh no, it's the head engineer."Isis commented.

"You can't be trusted to get the job done, can you?"the Head Engineer scoffed and took out a pokeball. "I'll just have to get the stones cut, and finish that bridge myself."

"But sir wait!"Isis admitted.

The pokeball opened and a Rhydon came out.

"Okay Rhydon use your horn to cut that stone!"the Head Engineer ordered.

"But sir without Bibarel's help, Rhydon will never cut the stones to the right size."Isis protested.

"If you'll forgive me, sir, I think Isis is right."Brock agreed.

"Rhydon, go!"the Head Engineer ordered.

Rhydon began to cut the stone with Horn Drill.

Bibarel angrily tackles Rhydon, which then hits it with its tail.

"Bibarel!"Isis shouted.

Rhydon was about to stomp on Bibarel but the Normal Water Type Pokmon bites it's foot.

"Hey you, out of the way!"the Head Engineer shouted. "I guess you want to fight! Aggron! Magmar! Metang!"

His three pokeballs opened revealing Aggron, Magmar and Metang.

"Now Aggron use Iron Head!"the Head Engineer ordered. "Metang, Metal Claw, Magmar use Flamethrower.

Bibarel dodges the Iron Head and Metal Claw, but gets hit by the Flamethrower.

"Bibarel!"Isis shouted.

"What are you doing?!"Brock demanded.

"Get back to work."the Head Engineer stated with a smirk.

Bibarel stood up and glared at him.

"Stubborn, are you?"the Head Engineer questioned. "Bibarel, get out of there now!"

Magmar, Rhydon, Aggron and Metang all charge at Bibarel.

"I think Bibarel is doing all this just to protect the stone quarry."Isis said.

"Time to even up the sides."Ash admitted. "Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!"

Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which hits Rhydon.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!"Ash ordered. "Buizel, Water Gun, Turtwig use Razor Leaf."

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

"Sudowoodo use Mimic on Razor Leaf!"Brock ordered.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

The seven pokemon fire their attacks causing them to combine and to stop the Head Engineer's pokemon.

"Alright, punks, you really made me mad!"the Head Engineer stated. "I'm gonna finish that confound bridge right now, if it's the last thing I'll do!"

He jumps into his digger and drives it towards the quarry wall, but a large rock comes out of nowhere and knocks it over.

"Alright, who did that?"the Head Engineer questioned.

"I did that!"

At the top of the quarry was the expert stone cutter with a third Machamp.

"Bib!"Bibarel said with a smile.

"He's come back!"Isis said happily.

"What the-"the Head Engineer said.

The third Machamp brought the Stone Cutter down as Bibarel rushed up to him.

"Bibarel, it's wonderful to see you again."the Stone Cutter remarked.

Isis and the four heroes rushed up to them.

"So does this mean that your back is totally healed?"Isis asked with a hopeful smile.

"The truth is, I never hurt my back in the first place."the Stone Cutter replied. "This blueprint was the only thing that needed to be healed."

He took out a blueprint surprising the group except the head engineer.

"That's a lie!"the Head Engineer shouted angrily. "My blueprints are always perfect!"

"Your blueprint caused less stones than necessary!"the Stone Cutter snapped. "So I built the model just to make sure."

"Why you sneaky-"the Head Engineer started.

The Stone Cutter reveals a model of the bridge he had built to the blueprint.

"Now watch this."the Stone Cutter said.

When he removes the support structure, the bridge immediately collapses.

"It fell apart!"Ash said.

"So the real thing will collapse too."Brock admitted.

"I guess it's true that the selfish will never succeed."Denise retorted.

"If this bridge was built following this blueprint it wouldn't support its own weight and would collapse in a complete heat of disaster."the Stone Cutter stated ripping the blue print.

"How could you!"Isis shouted glaring at the Head Engineer. "Why did you do this?!"

"Because we never would've finished it in time and my reputation would've been ruined!"the Head Engineer replied angrily.

"So, that's it?"Isis questioned. "Well, you'll never work as a head engineer again!"

"You're not fit to work alongside with stone cutters!"the Stone Cutter shouted. "Now get off this site or else..."

Bibarel and the heroes pokemon glare at the Head Engineer.

Threatened by the pokemon, the head engineer and his pokemon run off.

"Go build yourself, a ferrous wheel, I don't care!"the Head Engineer shouted.

The heroes pokemon, Bibarel along with the Machoke and Machamp cheer that the bad man was now gone.

"Oh, but, without a blueprint, we'll never get it done in time."Isis said in realization. "What do we do?"

"I just happened to adjust with the blueprint before I came here today."the Stone Cutter remarked showing a new blueprint. "Do exactly what it says and it'll be fine."

"Then we better get started, right away."Isis admitted.

"Great, we'll give you a hand."Brock remarked.

Bibarel tightened his headband and let out a call making the other pokemon cheer in agreement.

The four heroes pokemon combine their attacks and Bibarel cuts the stone blocks to the right size and shape.

The other pokemon then start carrying the blocks to the bridge, while Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock help to build the bridge itself.

* * *

Three Days Later...

The group watch from an overlook to see the bridge they have made while fireworks were fired in the sky.

"Wow, what a beauty."Ash remarked.

"And finished on time."Dawn added.

"You've done a wonderful job, Isis."the Stone Cutter said proudly.

"Well, I was certainly given a lot of help, sir."Isis answered. "It's strange for a Pokémon Breeder to not know how Bibarel was feeling, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Well, you can work together with your pokemon just the way you did."the Stone Cutter explained with a smile. "Then I can guarantee you'll make an excellent pokemon breeder before you even know."

"Oh, I agree a hundred percent."Brock remarked.

"And thanks to you all fine folks for a hard work."the Stone Cutter remarked. "A token of my appreciation."

The expert stonecutter gives the group headbands like his and Bibarel's.

"Wow, thanks a lot."Ash answered. "It'll be perfect to know that I'm working hard."

"This will look great when I'm competing in a Contest."Dawn said sweetly.

"I hope it will make me work a lot harder when training for gym battles and contests."Denise commented looking at her headband.

"One thing Isis!"Brock said lovingly wearing his headband.

"Uh, yes?"Isis asked in confusion.

"I was wondering if you'd built us a bridge of love, connecting our hearts..."Brock flirted.

The Breeder is then Poison Jabbed by Croagunk causing him to collapse.

"I forgot no blueprint."Brock mumbled.

"Brock, you don't look so good."Isis stated.

"You do."Brock muttered weakly.

After waiting a few moments for Brock to recover, the four heroes wave goodbye and they continue on their way to Solaceon Town.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	57. Nosing 'Round the Mountain!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 57:** **Nosing 'Round the Mountain!**

On Mt. Coronet...

Ash and Turtwig are battling Alan, an energetic Trainer with a Nosepass.

"Nice going, Alan!"Ash remarked.

"You too, Ash."Alan replied with a smirk. "Nosepass show those guys some real burning spirit!"

Nosepass rushed forward.

"You want some burning spirit?"Ash questioned. "Do it, Turtwig!"

Turtwig charged towards Nosepass.

"Nosepass, Zap Cannon!"Alan ordered.

Nosepass fired an electric blast towards Turtwig.

"Quick Turtwig, dodge!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig dodged the electric attack.

"More burning spirit, yeah!"Alan complemented. "Zap Cannon, Nosepass!"

Nosepass fired Zap Cannon again.

"Time for more heat, yeah!"Ash shouted. "Turtwig, dodge and run!"

Turtwig dodged the Zap Cannon and rushed forward.

"Go, go, go!"Ash stated.

Turtwig dodged the incoming blasts and rushed the other way.

"After them!"Alan suggested.

Brock, Dawn, Denise and Pikachu rushed to follow after the two boys and their pokemon.

"Wow, those two are sure giving their all."Brock remarked.

"Yeah except me or Dennie wouldn't expect to give it our all as well."Dawn said with a tired smile.

"Well, that's something we don't see everyday."Denise chuckled.

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu agreed with a smile.

"Now Nozepass, Zap Cannon!"Alan ordered.

Nosepass fired Zap Cannon, but Turtwig quickly dodged the attack while he kept running.

"Keep on using Zap Cannon until you connect!"Alan ordered.

Nosepass fired two Zap Cannons which send Turtwig up in the air.

"Turtwig!"Ash called out.

Turtwig landed on a nearby rock.

"Yeah, all right keep going and give me another of those jumps!"Ash remarked.

"Stop, you can't go over there!"Alan called out.

Ash and Turtwig looked at him in confusion.

"Come back, we've got to keep battling right here."Alan reminded.

"Why shouldn't they battle anywhere they want?"Dawn asked.

"Being able to adjust in a different environment is a pokemon battle basic."Brock explained.

"Oh is that the reason, Alan?"Denise suggested.

"Pika?"Pikachu asked.

"No it's not that."Alan replied with a smile. "If we cross the other side, we are not in Mt Coronet anymore."

He pointed a location on a map.

"Look, see?"Alan said. "Unless we stay up here on Mt Coronet, Noespass won't evolve to Probopass."

"Really?"Ash asked.

"No joke."Alan answered. "Then Probopass and I will enter the Sinnoh League and doing that is my dream."

"Wow, I had no idea, Nosepass had to have special condition to evolve."Dawn stated.

"I guess most pokemon evolve in many different ways, sis."Denise admitted.

"Yeah, maybe there is something unusual about the geomagnetic field around here."Brock said.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"This is the first time, I ever heard a pokemon only evolve in a certain place."Ash commented.

"We're really getting close on it too."Alan remarked with a smile. "What do you say, Ash? Help us out, okay?"

"Sure, no prob."Ash answered. "We'll have our battle here in Mt Coronet."

The Ash and Alan began their battle with his Turtwig against Nosepass.

"Ash and Alan's battle will start once more!"Brock announced.

"Nosepass use Rock Slide!"Alan ordered.

Nosepass send large boulders hurling towards Turtwig.

"Dodge it, Turtwig!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig quickly dodged the incoming boulders.

"Let's keep going, Turtwig!"Ash stated. "Use Tackle!"

Turtwig tackled Nosepass in quick speed.

"Nosepass use Tackle too!"Alan ordered.

Nosepass charged forward and tackled Turtwig.

"Okay, time to turn on the heat, yeah!"Ash admitted. "Use Tackle once more!"

Turtwig rushed forward to tackle Nosepass again.

"Go, go, go, yeah!"Alan shouted. "Give it all you got!"

Nosepass and Turtwig tackled each other.

"Yeah, way da go!"Ash remarked.

"Do it, Nosepass!"Alan stated with a smirk.

Nosepass and Turtwig continued hitting each other.

"They sure are turning up the heat."Dawn commented while sweat dropping.

"Well, they are boys, what would you expect?"Denise admitted with a shrug.

"Pika..."Pikachu said nervously.

Suddenly Nosepass began to glow.

"All right!"Ash said with a smile.

"Its starting to evolve!"Brock remarked.

Then the glowing stopped and it revealed Probopass.

"Amazing..."Denise said kindly.

"Wow, look at that..."Dawn stated and took out her pokedex.

 _"Probopass, the Compass Pokémon and the evolved form of Nosepass_ _."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Its body acts as a powerful magnet, it controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses."_

Alan rushed up to Probopass.

"You did it!"He admitted. "Great job, Probopass."

The Pallet Town Trainer rushed up to them with Turtwig and Pikachu.

"Hey Alan that's great."Ash stated.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Thanks for your help, Ash."Alan commented. "You too, Turtwig."

Then fire appeared his eyes.

"Wow, the heat is on and we got to turn up all the way!"Alan remarked.

"Our battle is not over yet!"Ash reminded. "What do you say we rap it up?"

"Wow, Probopass first battle, yeah!"Alan shouted. "Burning spirit!"

Suddenly something came on Probopass head.

"What's that thing?"Alan asked.

The four heroes look at the device in Probopass head in confusion.

Suddenly the device hides Probopass eyes and and the mini-noses go up.

"What the?!"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"The mini noses!"Alan admitted.

Then the mini-noses began to attack Alan sending him to hit the ground.

"Alan, are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

The mini noses went back on Probopass.

"Probopass, what are you doing?"Alan asked.

Then evil laughs were heard earning the heroes attention and they saw Team Rocket on their balloon.

"And who are you guys?!"Alan demanded.

"You are not the only one that has spirit that burns."Jessie reminded with a smirk.

"Your lounging nose is out of joint, let someone else have a turn."James stated.

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"Live and Learn!"

" Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth that's a name!"

"Putting spirit do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime Mime Mime!"

"Team Rocket!"Brock, Dawn and Denise said angrily.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig snapped.

"Starting today, Probopass is a member of Team Rocket."Jessie stated with her arms folded. "And all of those noses will be doing our dirty work."

"Hey, quit kidding around!"Alan stated. "Probopass is my friend, we've put a lot of sweat and tears into this, I'll never let you do that!"

"Except for the fact that we got a use of our Probopass power mind manipulator."James remarked.

"Noses up!"Meowth retorted with a smirk.

The device began to control the mini-noses.

"Look out!"Brock and Dawn warned.

"Oh no!"Denise shouted.

Alan stepped in front to block the mini noses.

"Probopass, stop right now!"He protested. "Remember our kinder burning spirit!"

"Look out!"Ash warned.

The Pallet Town Trainer falls down on Alan to prevent him from getting hit by the mini noses.

"We've built our success from the ground up!"Meowth said evilly while moving the remote.

Suddenly the ground shakes and cracks around the heroes as yellow appeared beneath.

"Delight in our cute success, I say spending our money on the next year on our new gadget is a wise choice."James admitted.

"So who needs when we can rinder the twerps defeat?"Jessie questioned.

"I owe probo away!"Meowth cheered.

Then Team Rocket departed with Probopass dangling beneath the balloon.

The ground stopped shaking around the four heroes and Alan.

"Hey, you all okay?"Brock asked.

"Yeah, I think so."Ash replied.

"No way they stolen my friend!"Alan cried and dropped on his knees. "Probopass!"

He then recalls his memories with Nosepass.

"Nosepass and I have been a team since forever and ever since day 1, we've always trained with burning spirit."Alan explained. "I will never forgot the day we won our first battle and how we got lost in the forest on our way to next town, so we found ourselves on Mt Coronet and end up doing our best training together, our big dreams come true it evolved into Probopass and now this."

"Hey, hang in there."Ash reminded. "Time for that burning spirit to pay off."

"Huh?"Alan asked.

"We'll work together to get Probopass back!"Brock remarked.

"This is definitely not the time to give up!"Dawn stated.

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about."Denise admitted kindly.

"Pika pika."Pikachu commented.

"Geez, thanks guys your right."Alan admitted as he stood up. "Probopass, everything will be all right!"

"Don't forget we haven't finished our battle."Ash said with a smile. "We can do that after we get Probopass back!"

"Sounds good."Alan replied with a smirk.

* * *

A While Later...

The heroes headed to the road that Brock's compass was leading them to.

"The only way we would ever find Probopass back is to take off the antenna and destroy the remote control."Brock explained.

"I'll aim for the antenna!"Alan stated.

"You'll leave the remote control to me!"Ash remarked with a confident smirk.

Brock stopped walking when he notice his compass was now facing the other way.

"That must be Probopass magnetic charge."Dawn said.

"I guess that's means we're not so fast."Denise admitted.

"Probopass, I'm on my way!"Alan called out as he ran off.

"Alan, wait!"Ash protested.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu shouted.

The four heroes rushed after their friend and they hid in the bushes seeing James, Meowth and Wobbuffet making more antennas while Jessie was sunbathing.

"Look at all those antennas."Dawn said with a frown.

"They might wanna steal the other Nosepass and to evolve them to Probopass."Ash stated.

"I bet they're doing this to take over the world."Denise said bitterly.

"Pika pika."Pikachu whispered angrily.

"They do, huh?"Alan questioned. "I'll take care of this right now."

"Hold on, you'll just be attacked."Brock reminded.

"Your right."Alan agreed.

"Relax, Alan."Ash admitted. "You just leave it to me, Buizel, I choose you!"

His pokeball opened and Buizel came out.

Buizel goes to the water to approach Team Rocket silently.

He splashes Meowth and hides back in the water.

"Hey, who splashed me?"Meowth questioned. "Come on, I already took a bath!"

Buizel splashes Jessie, who gets angry and thinks her team mates did it.

"Hey that's not funny!"Jessie said angrily.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't like splashing either."Meowth stated nervously.

"All right then who does?!"Jessie demanded.

"Not me, one splash and the antennas are trash."James said worriedly.

"Wobbu wobbu."Wobbuffet agreed.

Buizel gets the remote control, but gets spotted.

"It came from the twerp's Buizel!"James stated angrily.

Buizel glares at the bad guys.

"Hey, spitting is not nice you know!"Meowth complained.

"Buizel, jump in the river quick!"Ash ordered.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said.

Buizel turned to leave.

"Not with that!"Jessie stated. "Dustox, come out and use Psybeam!"

Dustox came out and used Psybeam on Buizel causing the water type to get confused.

"Wobbuffet, grab that box!"Meowth ordered.

Wobbuffet rushed forward and pulled the remote control that Buizel held, which caused Probopass to act.

"I'm coming, Probopass!"Alan shouted and dived into the water.

"Okay Hoot Hoot, come on out!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and Hoot Hoot appeared in the sky.

"Hoot Hoot!"Hoot Hoot said.

The Owl Pokemon flew by and snatched the remote control out of Buizel and Wobbufeet's grip which caused it to go in the air.

"Oh no!"Jessie panicked.

"Probopass!"Alan shouted.

He rushed up to Probopass and began to try to take the antenna off its head.

"Heads off, I take pride in this work!"James complained as he and Alan struggled against each other.

"I've got it!"Ash stated and leapt up to catch the remote control.

"Dustox, Whirlwind go!"Jessie ordered.

Dustox used Whirlwind sending Ash to fall in the river.

The remote control lands and explodes on Probopass antenna.

Alan landed next to Ash while James crushed in front of his companions.

"Alan!"Ash said.

"I took pride building that antenna and you broke it!"James said angirly.

The antenna in Probopass head starts to go frenzy.

"Probopass!"Alan called out.

"I think your pride got short."Jessie admitted.

"You can't go pro without something bad happening."Meowth stated.

"And what is that something bad?"Jessie questioned.

Then Probopass mini-noses destroy the antennae and the remote controls which caused Wobbuffet to be caught by Team Rocket.

Probopass blasts Team Rocket off with Zap Cannon.

"Not only my precious devices have exploded now I won't be able to eat for a year!"James cried.

"That should help your fat head."Jessie mumbled.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

Probopass goes to attack everything causing Alan and Ash to get out of the way.

"Probopass, stop all of this right now!"Alan demanded.

"This is getting out of hand."Denise commented.

"What do we do?"Dawn asked worriedly. "It doesn't hear a thing!"

"A powerful electric shock might shot Probopass out of it."Brock suggested.

"Let's do it, Pikachu!"Ash stated. "Thunderbolt now!"

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and Probopass re-gains control.

"That did it!"Ash said proudly.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu spoke happily.

Alan rushed up to Probopass.

"Probopass, do you know who I am?"He asked with a smile. "It's me, Probopass!"

Probopass opened its eyes, but then it uses Zap Cannon, attacking everything shocking the heroes.

"Rats, the antenna is still controlling it!"Denise stated.

"How could that be when the remote control was gone?"Dawn asked.

"We got to get that antenna off too!"Brock admitted.

Probopass then goes away causing his trainer to rush after him.

"Probopass, come back!"Alan shouted.

"Come on, let's get going!"Ash stated.

The four heroes, Buizel and Pikachu run to follow Alan to go after Probopass.

"Probopass, stop!"Alan shouted.

"Buizel, Water Gun, go!"Ash ordered.

Buizel fires Water Gun which slows down Probopass and for Alan to go on his pokemon's back.

"Ash, we've gotta stop Probopass!"Alan admitted. "So use Pikachu's Thunderbolt again!"

"But if Pikachu does that you get hit too!"Dawn warned.

"You can't worry about me, just do it!"Alan demanded.

"Right, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt which hits both Probopass and Alan.

"Try it again and give it all you got!"Alan shouted.

"Hurry Pikachu, come on!"Ash said.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu replied.

Brock and the two sisters were running behind.

"Dawn, Denise, Pachirisu and Luxio!"Brock admitted.

"Got it!"Dawn replied. "Pachirisu, come on out!"

"Luxio, you as well!"Denise stated.

The pokeballs opened causing Pachirisu and Luxio to appear.

"Hang on, Alan!"Ash protested.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"There is a lake up ahead."Alan commented. "I've got an idea!"

"You've got an idea?"Ash asked.

"When I give you the signal, pack it with Thunderbolt and Water Gun, stand by!"Alan warned.

Probopass stopped when he arrived in the edge of the lake.

"Okay, do it now!"Alan stated.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt go!"Ash ordered. "Buizel use Water Gun!"

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt while Buizel used Water Gun.

"Pachirisu, Discharge now!"Dawn ordered.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Pachirisu uses Discharge and Luxio fired Spark.

The attacks caused Alan and Probopass fall from the cliff in a lake.

* * *

In the Water...

"Hang on, Probopass!"Alan stated.

The trainer manages to take the antenna off.

"Probopass!"Alan called out.

Probopass didn't respond and still had his eyes shut.

* * *

In the Land...

"Buizel, go see what is happening!"Ash stated.

Buizel goes in the lake.

"We wouldn't dream of using your swimming pool."

The heroes turned and saw Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!"They said angrily.

"Haven't you had enough?!"Dawn questioned.

"No, it seems will replace the Probopass plan with yours!"James remarked with a smirk.

"But once we get your Probopass, we'll have a Probopass army then yours goes to the boss for garden detail!"Meowth chuckled.

"Wobbu!"Wobbuffet said.

"It's not happening!"Ash replied. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt go!"

"That thunderbolt is not gonna happen, but this is!"Meowth laughed.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth throws a net, which prevents electricity from attacking them, while the heroes are electrocuted.

Suddenly Alan and Probopass come out of the water with Buizel alarming Team Rocket.

"Alan!"Ash said happily.

"They're okay!"Denise admitted sweetly.

"And he managed to get the antenna off!"Brock remarked.

Alan and the two pokemon landed in front of Team Rocket.

"We've got our burning spirit back, so now its time for you three crooks to pay the price and feel the heat!"Alan stated.

"Another twerp hot head?"Jessie muttered.

"That dip in the lake cool you off, but we will!"James admitted.

"Perhaps a pokemon battle will burn you fever down!"Meowth suggested.

"Now Seviper, fire detail!"Jessie said.

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Of course, we'll need Carnivine!"James commented.

Carnivine comes out and bites James head.

"No, the twerps are the hot heads!"James complained.

"Quick Buizel, get us out of the net, use Sonicboom!"Ash ordered.

Buizel uses Sonicboom to get the net off the heroes.

"What?!"Jessie said angrily. "All right, Seviper use Poison Tail!"

"And Carnivine, you use Bite!"James ordered.

Seviper and Carnivine charged to attack.

"Probopass use Magnet Bomb!"Alan ordered.

Probopass fired a Magnet Bomb at Seviper and Carnivine and a bigger one at Team Rocket causing them to drop on the ground in pain.

Team Rocket stood up and glared at the heroes.

"I say you twerps are the only bombs!"Meowth retorted.

"Quick Carnivine, get up!"James ordered.

"Seviper show a little spice!"Jessie demanded.

Both Seviper and Carnivine were too weak to fight.

"Now Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

"Luxio use Night Slash!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Luxio charged forward to defeat Seviper and Carnivine with Volt Tackle and Night Slash.

"All right, Pachirisu, Discharge!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu fired Discharge.

"Okay Probopass, yeah!"Alan shouted. "Finish it with Zap Cannon!"

Discharge and Zap Cannon send Team Rocket blasting off once again.

"What a surprise with blast off."Team Rocket muttered.

"Wobbu wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

Team Rocket once more disappeared in the sky.

"Alan, you did it!"Ash remarked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

"Thanks Ash, but we did."Alan admitted.

Ash and Alan shook his hands with each other.

* * *

Afterwards...

The heroes went back to Mt Coronet so that Ash and Alan can finish off their battle.

"Let the battle begin!"Brock announced.

"All right, Probopass go!"Alan ordered.

Probopass charged towards Turtwig.

"Turtwig, you too!"Ash stated.

Turtwig and Probopass tackle each other.

"Let's show Probopass, yeah!"Alan shouted. "Show that burning spirit!"

"Yeah, we can burn too, yeah!"Ash admitted. "Burning spirit, Turtwig!"

"They're always turning up the heat."Dawn remarked and looked at Denise. "But if they didn't they wouldn't be them would it?"

Denise giggled. "That is so true, Dawn."

"Pach!"Pachirisu replied.

"Pikachu pika!"Pikachu spoke with a smile.

"Luxio lux!"Luxio remarked.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoot Hoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	58. Luxray Vision!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 58:** **Luxray Vision!**

As Ash and his friends walk around a forest as the sun was going down.

"No, Pokemon Center."Dawn said. "Lost again."

"So guys do you think we took a wrong turn?"Ash asked.

"Nope."Brock replied with a smile. "We should be in town as soon as we get through the forest."

"Well that's good news."Denise remarked kindly.

"You mean it?"Dawn asked.

"Awesome."Ash agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu said softly.

"Luxio."Luxio chuckled.

The four heroes and the two pokemon then saw a large manor not far from where they were standing.

"Question Brock since when is a town a castle?"Denise asked.

Brock had a unsure look and looked at his map book.

"Aw man."Dawn mumbled.

"Hey, we could always ask to put us up for the night."Ash suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, great idea."Dawn agreed.

"Well, better than nothing."Denise commented.

"Let's get to it."Brock stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu answered.

"Lux."Luxio responded.

The four heroes and the two pokemon went into the courtyard of the large manor.

"I don't see anyone."Brock said.

"Maybe it is deserted."Ash admitted.

"Well there aren't any lights on."Dawn stated.

"Perhaps they're all asleep."Denise suggested.

Suddenly spotlights blind the four heroes and the two pokemon.

"Until now they!"Ash retorted.

"There they are!"

The four heroes and the two pokemon look up and see a blue haired girl and her Luxray stand a top of a rooftop.

"The Bandit Beauties Four, I'll handle them."the girl said with a smile.

Luxray jumps down towards Ash and his friends and attacks Pikachu, but Luxio goes in front of the Mouse Pokemon to protect him.

"Oh no, not again."the girl said.

"Quick, Luxio, you and Pikachu hide in the bushes!"Denise ordered.

Luxio and Pikachu hide in the bushes but Luxray uses his x-ray vision to spot them.

Luxray spots them and leaps up to use Iron Tail.

Luxio and Pikachu jump out of the way and went in front of their friends while Luxray glared at them.

"How did it know where Luxio and Pikachu were hiding?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Hold on, a sec."Denise admitted and took out her Pokedex.

 _"Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon and the evolved form of Luxio_ _."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"It's eyes can see through anything, it can even spot its prey hiding in the shadows."_

"Of course!"Ash commented. "It sees through anything."

"Whoa...Luxio you evolve into that?"Denise said in surprise.

"Luxio."Luxio replied.

"Luxray!"

The four heroes saw the girl running up to her Luxray.

"Please don't move until I tell you!"the girl stated.

Luxray leaps up towards the heroes while activating Iron Tail.

"Here comes a Iron Tail."Brock admitted nervously.

"All right, Pikachu you use Iron Tail too!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu leapt up and blocks Luxray's Iron Tail with his own Iron Tail.

"That's a a tough pokemon!"the girl remarked. "Okay, come on out!"

Then six bodyguards quickly surround Ash and his friends.

"We're surrounded!"Dawn panicked.

"Now grab those Bandit Beauties Four!"the girl ordered.

The six bodyguards leapt up to seize the heroes.

"Quick Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Luxio throws an electrically charged tackle that knocks the bodyguards out cold.

Luxray glares at his pre evolved form.

"Wow, what a Spark!"the girl said happily. "It's so awesome to use electric type moves!"

"Umm...thanks?"Denise replied in confusion.

"Must be?"Ash asked.

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

"Lux..."Luxio responded.

"Excuse me miss, but we're not your bandits."Brock admitted.

"We're just looking a place to stay for the night."Dawn agreed.

"Yeah as if!"the girl chuckled.

"Just a moment, I've seen these people before on TV."A man stated walking forward and looked at the four heroes. "The Hearthome City Battle am I correct?"

"Right!"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise replied in unison.

"My name is Ash."Ash introduced.

"I'm Dawn."Dawn said.

"I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise replied.

"And my name is Brock."Brock answered.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded with a smile.

"Luxio."Luxio answered.

"I'm Matthew, I own this place."the Man admitted.

"I can't believe you thought I thought you were bandits for real."the girl said with a smirk.

This caused the four heroes to sweat drop.

"Yeah, couldn't fool me."Ash commented.

"Same with me."Denise agreed sheepishly.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"Luxio."Luxio replied.

"So who are these Bandit Beauties Four?"Dawn asked.

"You see my manor contains the most valuable treasure that is called the Old Charm."Matthew explained. "I received a threatening letter from the Bandit Beauties Four stating that they were planning stealing it."

"I gotta say that's a weird name."Ash admitted.

"The letter says they were super famous, but that doesn't sound to me that you have ever heard them."the girl said.

"But since you can't take the chances of a priceless treasure like the old charm, I asked Officer Jenny and her group for assistance."Matthew stated.

This earned Brock's full attention.

"You mean Jenny from Mahogany Town?!"He asked while blushing madly.

"Why yes."Matthew replied.

"And that's why Jenny Number 1, me, came to investigate you!"the girl said proudly.

"You mean you?"Ash asked in surprise.

"Number 1?"Dawn asked.

"But your just a kid."Denise complemented.

"Right! Don't know who spilled the beans, but now that they've all been spilled, it's true, the name's Marble!"the girl remarked. "I'm the super-duper ace detective!"

"Oh..."Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise said quietly.

"Yes not to worry!"Marble assured happily. "Luxray and I will solve this mystery!"

"Do you think she can handle it?"Dawn asked with a hint of worry.

"Well, I couldn't refuse since she came all this way."Matthew replied. "Say wait, perhaps you can all help us?"

"Sounds good!"Ash agreed and looked at his friends. "What do you say?"

"Sure!"Brock, Dawn and Denise replied.

"Pika!"Pikachu answered with a smile.

Luxio smirked. "Luxio!"

"Well, all right."Marble agreed. "But you work on my command."

"Command?"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise said in confusion.

Luxio and Pikachu smile at Luxray, but the Gleam Eyes Pokemon just glared coldly at them and turned his head away annoying both the two pokemon.

* * *

Inside the Manor...

The group set up in front of the vault where the Old Charm was kept.

"The old charm is there?"Ash asked.

"Right, the Bandit Beauties letter said they would steal it at precisely eight o'clock!"Marble remarked.

"Weird, they call themselves bandits and they tell you the time they're going to strike."Denise complemented.

"Then all we have to do is stand guard."Dawn admitted.

"I know it sounds easy, but there is one thing that worries me."Marble commented sadly.

"Huh?"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise asked.

"I'm concerned about Luxray."Marble said. "See it hasn't been long since Luxray evolved from Luxio."

The girl reveals her concern for her Luxray, because it has been unable to use Electric moves since evolving, causing it to disobey her.

When they tried to help Officer Jenny capture a crook, Luxray wasn't able to use Charge Beam, forcing Jenny's Arcanine to stop him, upsetting Luxray.

"I see..."Ash admitted.

"So that's why you seen Luxio's Spark..."Dawn said.

"I was hoping Luxray can learn some electric type moves then Luxray would listen to me again."Marble replied sadly.

"Hey Marble, how about doing some special training?"Denise suggested kindly.

"Luxio."Luxio agreed.

"But when Luxray gets angry, things can get really really scary."Marble stated. "I don't know how we can do any special training like this."

After waiting a few minutes, the clock reads ten minutes to eight.

"Okay, there is only ten minutes to go."Ash stated.

"All right, Bandits Beauties Three give it your best shot."Marble admitted.

Then three police officers show up.

"Yes, good evening."the female officer said. "We have direct order from Mr Matthew to transport the treasure."

"But it's so close to eight o'clock."Marble reminded.

"Brilliant, wait until the last mintute to fool the thieves."Brock remarked.

"Oh yeah, I was exactly thinking the same thing!"Marble said with a smile.

They open the vault and the three officers take the chest.

"Off we go."Meowth stated.

"Just a sec!"Dawn ordered.

The three officers paled and froze where they were.

"What if the Bandits Beauties Four in disguise?"Dawn questioned.

"Oh yeah!"Marble agreed. "I thought the same thing!"

"Us?"the three officers asked nervously.

"Come, come."James said.

"Those Bandits Beauties Four prose to a team."Jessie admitted.

"Of course they wait until early or late."Meowth commented.

"I thought that too."Marble admitted. "Prose like those thieves, right on time."

"That is unless the bandits send the clock back 5 minutes then it would be 8 o'clock now!"Brock stated.

"Hey that's so true!"Denise agreed.

The three officers sweat dropped in fear.

"Yeah, slick huh?"Brock asked with a smile.

"I read that in the book too!"Dawn said happily.

Marble sighed in sadness.

"You scared me."Ash complemented nervously.

Then Matthew arrived from the other side.

"Everything all right in here?"He asked.

"Yes, sir!"Marble replied.

"These three were transporting the Old Charm just as you ordered."Brock explained.

"Who ordered?"Matthew asked in confusion.

The group gasped in shock and glared at the three police officers.

"That means one thing..."Marble said angrily.

"Your the Bandit Beauties Four!"Dawn finished.

"Hey I was gonna say I thought the same thing!"Marble complained.

"Oh well the jig is up."Jessie said with a evil smirk.

"Go time!"James agreed and pressed a remote.

Then a bomb was activated causing smoke to surround the group.

"What's going on?!"Marble asked.

Team Rocket remove their disguises and began reciting their motto.

"Not so sure what to say are you dear?"

"So we'll help you through it have no fear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

" Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Bandit Beauty, it's Jessie!"

"Bandit Beauty, it's James!"

"The beauty behind this cape is Meowth's the name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"We're Team Rocket!"

"Box in hand and in your face!"

"Wobbu!"

"Team Rocket!"Ash said angrily.

"They're the real bandits!"Brock admitted.

"Team Rocket?"Marble asked.

"They're really bad criminals, who are always getting in our way."Dawn explained.

"And real pains in the neck!"Denise retorted.

"Beautiful bandits by any other name smell just as sweet too!"Jessie added.

"Since we got the treasure, we bid you toodle loo!"Meowth remarked.

"When it comes to losers, no twerps like you!"Team Rocket laughed.

"Oh no, they've stolen the old charm!"Matthew stated.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu was about to use Thunderbolt, but Luxray knocks him aside before leaping up to try and land Iron Tail on the balloon.

"Luxray, what are you doing?!"Marble demanded.

"Punch time!"Jessie admitted.

"Let's go!"James agreed pressing the remote.

A mecha arm comes out and knocks Luxray back.

Luxray jumped back to the floor while Luxio and Pikachu shout at him.

"Hey, it's no time to be fighting right now!"Denise reminded with a firm look.

"Oh no, the balloon!"Marble warned. "It's the end of my detective career!"

"No it's not!"Ash stated. "Staravia, Quick Attack!"

Staravia comes out of its pokeball.

"Staravia!"

Team Rocket's balloon proceeds to get away, Staravia uses Quick Attack.

"You pop your last balloon with that beak!"Meowth chuckled.

"Pipsqueak!"James retorted.

Team Rocket fires thrusters to escape Staravia's Quick Attack.

"Hope we made our point!"Jessie remarked.

Unfortunately, Team Rocket puncture the balloon on the manor, sending them crashing down.

"We got them!"Ash stated. "Let's go!"

The group began to run in the hallway.

"Finally I'm going to make my first arrest!"Marble remarked happily.

Ash and his friends arrive where the balloon crushed, but Team Rocket was no where to be seen.

"There's the balloon!"Matthew said.

"But Team Rocket is gone!"Ash admitted.

"So is the old charm!"Dawn added.

"Where could they both me?"Denise asked.

"Oh no, it's the end of my detective career again!"Marble complained as she dropped on her knees.

"Wait, there haven't been any report on anyone leaving here."Matthew stated.

"They must've gone down the hall!"Brock suggested.

"Of course, I was thinking the same thing!"Marble commented with a smile.

"I must warn the area up ahead is where all kinds of treasures used to be stored."Matthew warned. "There are a number of booby traps hidden everywhere to stop any intruders so be careful."

This alarmed the four heroes.

"Booby traps?"Ash asked.

"Sounds scary."Denise admitted with a hint of worry.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said quietly.

"Luxio."Luxio responded.

Luxray spots the pit trap near Pikachu and Luxio causing him to warn them, but Luxio and Pikachu takes it as hostility and accidentally triggers the trap.

Luxray tries to save Pikachu and Luxio from falling in, but he falls in the ground below as well.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Luxio!"Denise panicked.

"It's too dangerous!"Matthew reminded.

"Do you think Team Rocket could've fallen down there too?"Dawn asked.

"This is true this time, it is the end of my detective career!"Marble cried.

"Sir since this is your manor, you gotta know where that trap door leads."Brock commented.

"What do you know!"Marble said. "I was about to ask Matthew the same thing!"

"Yes, there is a secret tunnel, follow me."Matthew instructed.

He lead the group to a safer entrance that was hidden in the fireplace.

"Now this staircase will take you down where the pit is located."Matthew explained.

"Okay, great."Ash answered.

"You just leave it up to Marble, super-duper ace detective!"Marble remarked.

"Well..."Matthew said in a unsure tone.

"I made a solid promise to return that old charm and return it I will!"Marble assured.

* * *

In the Underground...

Luxray tries to go ahead without Luxio and Pikachu, but he triggers a pit trap, almost falling into a pit of spikes.

Luxio and Pikachu saves him by grabbing his tail with their mouths and worked together to bring him up.

Luxray thanks Luxio and Pikachu causing him to drop his hostility.

* * *

In the Secret Tunnel...

"You are so lucky, Ash."Marble admitted.

"Huh?"Ash asked.

"You and Pikachu get along so well and the same goes with you and Luxio, Denise."Marble replied.

"Believe me, Marble, things weren't like that back in the beginning."Ash explained.

"Really?"Marble asked.

"When we started our journey, Pikachu wouldn't do anything I say."Ash stated with a smile. "But we've been through a lot together since then and we're a real time now."

"So what do you think I should do to get along with Luxray?"Marble asked.

"Marble, you should try to maintain a friendship with Luxray outside of your job."Denise suggested kindly. "That way the bond with you and Luxray will become stronger."

"Yeah, everyone is different, but Pikachu and I are really good friends."Ash stated.

"Exactly the same with me, Luxio and the rest of my pokemon, good friends until the end."Denise remarked.

"Friends, huh?"Marble said sadly. "Lately I've been so afraid of Luxray and I haven't been acting like a friend at all, thanks for the advice, Ash, Denise."

Brock and Dawn both smile in approval.

* * *

Luxray uses hisvision to find a hidden passage with Luxio and Pikachu racing ahead.

Luxray spots a trap, but Pikachu still triggers it.

Spikes fly towards him and Luxio, but Luxray's Iron Tail stops them.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

Luxio smiled. "Luxio."

"Luxray."Luxray replied with a smirk.

Then a sound earned the three pokemon's attention seeing Ash and his friends suddenly appear from behind a concealed door.

"Pikachu!"Ash said happily.

"Luxio!"Denise remarked in joy.

"Luxray."Marble admitted softly.

Luxio and Pikachu rushed up to their trainers and embrace them with hugs.

"Wow, your okay!"Ash chuckled.

"I was so worried about you!"Denise stated.

Luxio smiled and licks his trainer's cheek causing her to giggle in amusement.

"That's great!"Dawn complemented.

Marble hugs Luxray.

"Luxray, I was so worried about you!"She stated with tears of joy.

"Luxray?"Luxray asked blushing a little.

"Hey Luxray, do you think you and I could be friends?"Marble asked with a hopeful smile.

Luxray blinked in surprise and then smiled with a nod.

"Luxray!"He replied.

Marble hugs Luxray causing the four heroes and the two pokemon to smile in approval.

"Yes!"Marble cheered. "We're gonna be the strongest team, you'll ever see!"

She accidentally triggers another trap, causing the door to close alarming the others and two opposite walls began to close in on them.

"Uh oh."Denise muttered in fear. "That's not good!"

"Come on, open, open!"Ash shouted banging the wall.

"I'm sorry!"Marble apologized and sobbed. "This is really it, forget career, it's the end of the world!"

"There's gotta be a hidden switch around here!"Brock suggested.

"Amazing, I was going to say that!"Marble said happily. "Luxray, take a look!"

Luxray quickly finds the switch to stop the trap.

"Luxray, Lux!"He replied.

"Great Luxray now use Iron Tail!"Marble ordered.

Luxray uses Iron Tail to hit the switch and saves the group.

The heroes sighed in relief as the walls went back where they were.

"That was close."Dawn admitted.

Marble hugged Luxray.

"All is right with the world, thanks to you, Luxray."She stated with a smile.

Luxray smiled. "Luxray!"

Then Team Rocket then tunnels into the chamber with Ash and his friends.

"Team Rocket!"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise said angrily.

"Now gives us back the old charm!"Marble demanded.

"No thanks."Jessie replied.

"These coins are staying put!"Meowth remarked.

The Normal Type opens the chest and finds the Charm.

"We're coinless!"James retorted.

"But what a looker!"Jessie admitted.

"I'll take this looker and put it in the team rocket super secure safe!"Meowth commented.

He puts the charm inside a silver box.

"Now for the twerps."Jessie stated. "Seviper, your turn!"

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Carnivine, you too!"James added.

Carnivine comes out and bites his trainer's head.

"Do something, but not the main course!"James complained.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!"Jessie ordered.

"Carnivine, Bite, let's go!"James ordered.

Seviper and Carnivine charge forward to use Poison Tail and Bite.

"Luxray use Iron Tail!"Marble ordered.

Luxray uses Iron Tail to send Seviper and Carnivine back.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Luxio use Thunderbolt and Spark to shock Seviper and Carnivine, while Luxray jumps into them and takes the electricity from the attack, charging up his body.

"Luxray!"Marble called out.

"Luxray."Luxray replied.

"Maybe now that Luxray is full of electricity, he'll be able to use electric type attack."Brock explained.

"You know I was just gonna say that."Marble remarked. "Luxray, here we go, use Charge Beam!"

Luxray began to charge up with Charge Beam.

"Bite, Seviper, big time!"Jessie ordered.

"You too, Carnivine!"James added.

Seviper and Carnivine try a double Bite attack, but Luxray's Charge Beam stops them cold.

"Luxray, you did it!"Marble said happily.

Seviper and Carnivine crush into Team Rocket causing the silver box to go up flying.

Dawn catches the box with the Charm.

"I've got the old charm!"She stated.

"Hey, how about a triple attack?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Sounds good!"Marble replied.

"I like your thinking!"Denise agreed.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Luxray use Charge Beam!"Marble ordered.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu, Luxray and Luxio fire their electric attacks sending Team Rocket flying out of the manner.

"We've never made exits like these!"Jessie complained.

"Look in the bright side!"James admitted.

"There's not the world without much practice!"Mewoth retorted.

"Wobbu wobbu!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The heroes brought the box to Matthew outside the manor.

"Hmm, it's not going to be easy."Matthew stated.

"Just leave it to me!"Marble assured. "Luxray,Thunder Fang!"

Luxray uses Thunder Fang to electrify the box and cause it to open, showing the Old Charm wasn't harmed.

"This is the old charm alright and I have all of you to thank."Matthew admitted holding the charm.

"Come, come, it was nothing."Marble replied proudly.

"Wow, Marble."Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"I was just thinking, I'm not sure who spilled the beans, but now that they've been all been spilled, I'm the super-duper ace detective, Marble!"Marble remarked proudly. "Catch ya later!"

"Hello Marble."

Everyone turned around and saw Officer Jenny.

"What are you thinking on taking a case without my permission?"Officer Jenny questioned with her arms folded.

"I...you see..."Marble said nervously.

"Wow!"Brock admitted lovingly while rushing forward. "There's my ace detective!"

He held Officer Jenny's hands.

"Although it seems like eternity, my heart is and still is locked in your custody!"Brock flirted.

Croagunk uses Poison Jab to knock Brock out cold.

"That's some key..."Brock muttered and got dragged away.

Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Denise and Luxio laugh at the sight.

"Matthew, sir, I hope Marble didn't cause any trouble."Officer Jenny commented.

"No, Marble was most helpful."Matthew answered with a smile.

"Lucky you."Officer Jenny admitted.

"I'm so sorry."Marble apologized.

"So I say the two of you turned into a pretty good team."Officer Jenny stated proudly.

"Yeah?"Marble asked with a smile. "Sir, I can't thank you enough!"

"Luxray!"Luxray answered.

"That's awesome!"Dawn remarked.

"Yeah!"Ash agreed.

"Well done."Denise complemented kindly.

"Pikachu."Pikachu said softly.

Luxio smiled. "Luxio."

"Now you must be starved, please eat as much as you like."Matthew suggested.

"I might just bite even more than that!"Ash admitted.

"We have been through a lot today."Denise commented.

"I was about to say the same thing."Dawn teased with a smirk.

"Hey you stole my line!"Marble complained.

Everyone burst out laughing before going inside the manor to enjoy their meal.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Ralts (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Peck, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	59. Journey to the Unown!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 59:** **Journey to the Unown!**

In Solaceon Town...

Dawn was training Aipom for the Pokemon Contest.

"Aipom, Swift, let's go!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom sent star shaped rays in the sky as Brock, Ash, Denise, Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Hoothoot and Ralts watched.

The Normal Type then used Focus Punch to hit the star waves making them explode and shower down in sparkly glitter making their friends gasp in amazement.

Aipom and Dawn then bowed at them with smiles on their faces.

"Great, Aipom."Ash remarked. "You and Dawn are really in sync."

"And I'm impressed on that new variation of Swift you used."Brock admitted.

"Yeah, it looks ike you've made the stars more beautiful than before."Denise commented kindly.

"Thanks Dennie, we have been making a lot of changes in Focus Punch as well."Dawn said.

She then looked at Piplup.

"Piplup, can you be our opponent?"Dawn asked.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

"Use Bubble Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired Bubble Beam to the sky.

"Focus Punch!"Dawn ordered.

Aipom used Focus Punch on the bubbles which caused her to look like she had two tails.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"Aipom seems to be having two tails."Denise said in surprise.

"I want it to look like Aipom was attacking two places at once with one focus punch."Dawn explained with a smile.

"You three realize that's a brand new rule."Brock admitted.

"Huh?"Dawn asked. "A new move?"

She took out her pokedex to analyse Aipom's new move.

 _"Double Hit, a single attack that causes damage twice."_ Dawn's Pokedex stated.

"Double Hit, wow, I got me a new move..."Dawn said happily.

Aipom then landed on his trainer's head.

"I would think Aipom is close to evolving after learning to use that move."Brock commented.

"You think?"Dawn asked.

"Let's see what that might be."Ash suggested as he took out his pokedex.

"It must be strong."Denise said kindly.

"Ambipom."

The heroes turned around and saw Kenny with his Prinplup.

"The evolved form of Aipom is Ambipom."Kenny admitted.

"Kenny!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Piplup pip."Piplup greeted.

"Prinplup."Prinplup replied.

"Well, what do you know, if it isn't Dawn and Denise's old friend."Brock remarked.

"Long time, no see."Kenny admitted and then smirked. "I am kind of surprise that neither of you didn't know the name of evolved form of Aipom is, Dee Dee, Neecy."

Angry looks grew on Dawn and Denise's faces.

"Don't call us, Dee Dee and Neecy again!"Dawn complained.

"Yeah, we're not little kids anymore!"Denise retorted.

"Kenny, why do you call them, Dee Dee and Neecy?"Ash asked in confusion.

This caused Denise to get annoyed and pinch the pallet town trainer's cheeks to shut his mouth.

"No! No! NO!"Denise snapped while blushing a little. "Don't every ask him or Amy about the origins of those names especially mine!"

"Guess everybody got secrets hidden in their closets."Brock chuckled.

"So you two will be in the contest right?"Kenny asked.

"Of course."Dawn replied.

"Awesome."Kenny remarked and a sad smile formed on his face. "That was too bad about Hearthome City."

"This time there is no need to worry!"Dawn assured with a smirk and did a v sign as a hand gesture. "I'm ready!"

Aipom chirped and did the same hand gesture with her tail.

"I didn't know you had an Aipom."Kenny commented.

"Oh yeah, Ash used to be Aipom's trainer."Dawn said. "Remember Aipom in the Jubilife Contest?"

"That's right, so did you make a trade?"Kenny asked.

"Yeah for Dawn's Buizel."Ash replied.

"This time I'm going to use Aipom for round 1 and 2 and we'll win for sure."Dawn remarked.

Aipom chirped in agreement.

"And I'll be using Hoothoot for round 1 and Ralts for the 2 second round."Denise admitted with a confident smile. "But then again, we'll see..."

"Hoot hoot."Hoothoot responded.

"Ralts."Ralts said gently.

"Agree with that."Kenny commented with a smirk. "We're going to be entering too and we're feeling strong."

"Prinplup."Prinplup replied.

"You got two ribbons right, Kenny?"Ash asked.

"Right, how many badges for you?"Kenny said.

Ash took out his gym badge case showing his two ribbons.

"I've got two badges so six more to go."Ash stated.

"Same with me and got two ribbons just like you, Kenny."Denise remarked.

"Cool."Kenny remarked.

"I've got an idea, Kenny."Ash admitted. "How about we finish our battle?"

"Umm...maybe later."Kenny answered. "I was just going over to see Dialga and Palkia right now."

"To see Dialga and Palkia..."Dawn said.

"Whoa, the legendary pokemon?!"Denise asked in surprise.

Then the four heroes become shocked.

* * *

Afterwards...

The heroes then rushed to the Solaceon Ruins where they saw the statues of Dialga and Palkia.

"It's true, Dialga and Palkia!"Ash said.

"These are the Solaceon Ruins."Kenny explained. "The ruins of the temple, where people once paid tribute to Dialga and Palkia, there are lots of places like this in Sinnoh."

"Wow..."Ash remarked.

Dawn and Denise then looked at the inscription written in Unown script.

"Look here."Dawn commented. "Whenever a life meets another life, something will be born."

"That's so true."Kenny agreed.

"Hey that was the same sentence that was written in the ruins of Amity Square."Denise said in realization.

"Cynthia, the League Champion, once told us that say."Dawn admitted.

"Wow that's so cool!"Kenny commented. "You got to meet the Champion?"

"Yeah and we saw also her Garchomp battle and it look like one tough cookie to crack as always."Denise commented.

"Whoa that's awesome!"Kenny answered.

"I guess that means we have a much more exciting life than you."Dawn teased.

Brock, Ash and Pikachu were looking at the other statue.

"Hey, it says the same thing here."Brock admitted.

"I wonder if it has something to do with Dialga and Palkia."Ash said with a smile.

"I've got a good idea, let's battle now."Kenny suggested.

"With Dialga and Palkia staring at us?"Ash asked. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"So who gets to attack first?"Kenny asked.

"Umm...that's a good question."Ash replied and folded his arms.

"In cases like this, I have just the thing!"Dawn remarked.

She brings out her Pokétch App, the Coin Toss.

"Whoa, a coin toss application?!"Kenny said in surprise.

"Well, me and Dawn both have it."Denise admitted. "Why you don't have one?"

Kenny placed his head down in shame.

"I hate this."He mumbled.

"This is head and this is tails."Dawn explained. "Okay guys, you call it, the winner goes first."

"Okay, I take heads."Ash said.

"And I will take tails."Kenny replied.

"Okay, coin toss!"Dawn stated.

She pressed the coin and it landed on heads.

"It's heads."Dawn remarked.

"I get first attack."Ash said with a smile.

"Let's have a one on one battle."Kenny admitted.

"You got it!"Ash agreed.

Ash went to the right side while Kenny rushed to the left.

The two sisters sat on the stairs with Piplup and Ralts.

"I remembered Team Rocket ruined their last battle in Floaroma Town."Denise admitted.

"That match up was Pikachu vs Prinplup wonder about now."Brock said.

"Kenny gotta be using Prinplup again this time, so I'll win it with a grass type."Ash stated and looked at Pikachu. "Pikachu, you watch."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

The Mouse Pokemon landed on the ground.

"Turtwig, I choose you!"Ash admitted.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Turtwig!"

"All right, go Breloom!"Kenny remarked.

His pokeball opened and a Breloom came out.

"Breloom!"

"What?"Ash asked in surprise.

"That's a Breloom."Dawn said.

"Let's see."Denise answered as she took out her pokedex.

 _"_ _Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"It's short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer."_

"Grass type moves don't do much damage on grass type pokemon, why Breloom vs Turtwig?"Brock asked.

"Well, knowing Kenny I think his main concern is showing how good its moves look."Dawn chuckled.

"And that's something bratty Amy would do as well."Denise complemented.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

"Ralts."Ralts responded.

"Okay, Turtwig Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig rushed towards Breloom.

"Dodge it!"Kenny ordered.

Breloom tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough.

"Wow that's one fast Turtwig."Kenny said quietly.

"Now Razor Leaf go!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig prepared to use Razor Leaf.

"Use Mach Punch!"Kenny ordered.

Breloom hit Turtwig with Mach Punch before it used Razor Leaf.

"Whoa, I couldn't see that attack hit."Ash commented.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"Hey Brock, what happened just now?"Dawn asked.

"Well, Mach Punch let's you always make really fast attacks."Brock replied. "Kenny must've been training really hard."

"That's very impressive."Denise remarked.

"You got to admit my Breloom's good."Kenny stated.

"Yeah."Ash replied and looked at Turtwig. "Turtwig, you okay?"

Turtwig nodded. "Twig."

"Now use Bite!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig rushed in quick speed.

"Energy Ball!"Kenny ordered.

Breloom began charging up a energy ball.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"It's beautiful."Dawn said quietly.

Breloom fires his attack at Turtwig, who, despite it's speed, was unable to dodge and the Energy Ball exploded.

"Turtwig no!"Ash called out.

Turtwig shook off the green energy around it's body.

"Awesome, so that's energy ball."Ash said with a smile.

"That has to be Breloom's finishing move."Brock suggested.

"See?"Dawn asked with a smirk. "I told you, he was planning on showing off."

"Seems like he and Amy have been training together a lot."Denise said simply with her arms folded.

"I'm glad we're both using grass types to keep the damage to a minimum."Kenny stated.

"Hey Kenny do you think maybe you can teach Turtwig that move?"Ash asked.

"Energy ball?"Kenny said.

Ash stroked Turtwig's head.

"It's about time, Turtwig learned something new."He admitted.

"Hey does your Turtwig learn Bullet Seed?"Kenny asked. "You have to focus your power the same way."

"No afraid not sorry."Ash apologized.

"Turtwig."Turtwig said sadly.

"Then I guess it's going to be tough."Kenny replied putting his hands at the back of his head.

Turtwig looked at Ash.

"Turtwig turt!"He said.

"You really wanna learn it, huh?"Ash asked kindly and looked at Kenny. "Kenny, please?"

"Hmm...what should I do?"Kenny asked with a smirk.

"You should teach Turtwig, of course."Dawn replied as she stood up.

"Okay here's the deal."Kenny said. "You beat us and I'll teach it to Turtwig."

"Come on, seriously Kenny?"Denise asked with a frown.

"Meanie."Dawn muttered.

Brock chuckled a little bit.

Ash looked at Turtwig.

"So what do you think?"He asked.

Turtwig nodded. "Twig."

"Pika pika!"Pikachu encouraged with a smirk.

"Turtwig will be learning Energy Ball in no time."Ash remarked confidently.

Suddenly the ruins start to glow red and lift, including the stairs, which Dawn and Denise were sitting on with Piplup, Aipom, Hoothoot and Ralts.

Then the stairs began to lift up alarming the others.

"This is bad!"Ash stated.

"Dawn, Denise, no!"Kenny shouted.

As the stairs lift fully, Piplup and Ralts began to fall off causing Aipom and Hoothoot to catch them.

However Aipom and Hoothoot's strengths weren't strong enough and the four pokemon tumbled down the steps.

"Piplup, Aipom!"Dawn panicked.

"Hoothoot, Ralts!"Denise called out.

The two sisters jump off to save their pokemon.

"I'm coming, Denise!"Ash stated.

The others rushed into the entrance before it closed.

* * *

Inside the Ruins...

Dawn and Denise were able to find their pokemon.

"Are you four okay?"Dawn asked.

Piplup, Aipom, Hoothoot and Ralts answered with smiles.

"That's great."Denise remarked. "Now we have to find a way to get out of here."

Suddenly a group of Unown appear from the walls causing the two sisters and their pokemon to stand up.

"What are those?"Dawn asked as she took out her pokedex..

 _"Unown, the Symbol Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Unown use telepathy to communicate with each other, many different shapes of Unown have been discovered."_

The Unown then fired their attacks at the twin sisters, but Aipom, Hoothoot, Piplup and Ralts used Swift, Supersonic, Bubble Beam and Magical Leaf to attack them in order to protect their trainers.

"Oh thanks your guys are the best."Denise said kindly.

"Now let's go!"Dawn stated.

The two sisters and the four pokemon rushed off to the long stairs.

"How are we going to get out of here?"Denise asked.

"I don't know, Dennie."Dawn replied.

Suddenly the group of Unown appeared again annoying Dawn and Denise.

"Now Aipom use Swift and Piplup, Bubble Beam!"Dawn ordered.

"Hoothoot use Supersonic and Ralts use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Aipom, Piplup, Hoothoot and Ralts fired their attacks at the Unowns.

The Unowns suddenly snap out of their confusion and turn the place back to normal.

"We're back."Dawn said in surprise.

Denise sighed. "At least the confusion is now over."

Dawn notice the road ahead was covered in red.

"But it looks really weird up ahead."Dawn admitted.

"I hope the others are okay."Denise said worriedly.

"Let's keep going."Dawn suggested.

"Right."Denise answered with a nod.

The two sisters and their four pokemon continue running and encounter another group of Unown.

"All right, Piplup use Whirlpool now!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup used Whirlpool to snap them out of confusion.

"Yes!"Dawn said proudly.

"Well done, sis."Denise chuckled.

Then Team Rocket show up falling down from the nearby stairs.

"Team Rocket!"Dawn said angrily.

"Not you creeps again!"Denise scoffed.

"The female twerps!"Team Rocket panicked.

"All right, I bet this is your doing!"Dawn retorted with a frown.

"Not today!"James, Jessie and Meowth answered in unison.

Then a group of Unown appear causing Team Rocket to hide behind the two sisters.

"Save us!"James, Jessie and Meowth panicked.

"You guys are so lame."Dawn mumbled.

"And such cowards."Denise muttered.

"Now Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"And Hoothoot use Supersonic!"Denise ordered.

Piplup uses Bubble Beam while Hoothoot fired Supersonic at the Unown, but didn't do nothing to them.

Suddenly Aipom leapt up and used Double Hit to attack the Unown while Ralts used Psychic to freeze them.

Then both Aipom and Ralts began to glow causing the two sisters and the others to gasp in surprise.

Aipom evolved into Ambipom and Ralts evolved into Kirlia.

"Ambipom!"

"Kirlia!"

"Whoa, Aipom evolved into Ambipom while Ralts evolved into Kirlia!"Dawn said happily.

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!"Denise remarked.

Then the Unown began to charge towards them.

"Quick Ambipom use Swift!"Dawn ordered.

"And Kirlia use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Ambipom and Kirlia used Swift and Magical Leaf to attack the Unown.

"Wow, what can I do to get a Ambipom and Kirlia for me?!"Jessie said in awe.

"Three marks without me."James mumbled.

The Unown snapped out of their confusion and went away.

Then Ash, Brock, Kenny and their pokemon show up and due to Unown's illusions each side sees each other as they are walking on the ceiling.

"How did the twerps do that?!"James, Jessie and Meowth said in unison.

"Dawn, Denise!"Ash called out.

"They're with Team Rocket."Brock said.

"How are you on the ceiling?"Kenny asked.

"You guys are the ones on the ceiling."Dawn replied.

"Must be the Unown's doing."Denise commented.

Another group of Unown appear but they are snapped out of confusion by Piplup's Bubble Beam who convinces them to return everything to normal.

Piplup began talking to the Unown.

"What is Piplup saying?"Ash asked.

"Piplup is trying to get to their good side."Meowth stated.

"Good side?"Dawn asked.

Then the Unown went away.

"Well whatever Piplup said seemed to be working."Dawn said with a smile.

"Umm...Dawn..."Denise admitted nervously.

When the illusion lifts off, it was revealed that Dawn, Denise and Team Rocket were actually on the ceiling and fall down on the floor.

"Dawn, Denise!"Ash shouted.

"Oh no!"Kenny shouted.

"Quick Happiny, catch them!"Brock stated.

Happiny and the other pokemon catch the others.

Denise notice she landed on Ash's lap causing her and Ash to look at each other with awkward smiles.

"That thing can catch."Meowth said with a weak smile.

Jessie was on Kenny's back.

"So can he."Jessie giggled.

"Ow my back..."Kenny muttered.

Ash and Brock then notice Ambipom and Kirlia.

"Wow, you evolved into Ambipom!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"And looks like Ralts has gone to the next stage as well."Brock remarked.

"I must say beside the confusion there has been surprises today."Denise chuckled.

"Ambipom!"Ambipom giggled.

Kirlia smiled shyly. "Kirlia..."

Dawn look at Happiny and Prinplup.

"Thanks Happiny."She said kindly and looked at Prinplup. "You too, Prinplup."

"Happiny."Happiny said sweetly.

Prinplup smiled. "Prinplup."

Then the door to the outside began to slowly open causing everyone to look on in awe.

The group went outside breathing out sighs of relief.

"Piplup, you were awesome."Dawn admitted. "Thanks to you, we were able to get out of there."

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

"I still want to know what you said to them back there."Ash said.

Brock glared at Team Rocket.

"Why doesn't Team Rocket tell us?"He suggested.

"Yeah since they were connected to the mess."Denise complemented.

Team Rocket freaked out and stood up.

"We don't know a thing!"Jessie answered with a nervous smile.

"Just like always!"James added.

"That's said later!"Meowth added.

"BYE BYE!"Team Rocket screamed as rushed away and disappeared.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Ambipom jumped on the statues while Kirlia was happily twirling around like a ballerina.

Ash checked Ambipom in his pokedex.

 _"_ _Ambipom, the Long Tail Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It uses its two tails to shell nuts and then it links them together in a ring as a sign of friendship."_

Ash moved his pokedex to scan Kirlia.

 _"Kirlia the Emotion Pokemon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about."_

"Now that Ambipom has evolved and polished it's moves, we'll win that contest ribbon for sure!"Dawn remarked.

"Hey, I was thinking the same thing with Kirlia."Denise teased with a smirk.

"Piplup piplup."Piplup said happily.

"Hoot hoot."Hoothoot tweeted warmly.

"Ambipm Ambipom!"Ambipom cheered.

"Kirlia kirlia."Kirlia giggled sweetly.

Ash looked at Kenny.

"Okay Kenny, what about what happened to our battle of ours?"Ash asked.

"Turtwig!"Turtwig agreed.

"Yeah...okay once we get back to the pokemon center, I'll teach you energy ball."Kenny replied with a nervous smile.

"Huh?"Ash asked in surprise.

"If you won't tell Dee Dee and Neecy how freaked out I was back there, promise?"Kenny whispered.

Ash looked at Dawn and Denise, who looked back at him and he then looked back at Kenny.

"No way."He answered.

"Just like I said everybody got secrets hidden in their closets."Brock remarked with a smirk.

Kenny chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Next is the Solaceon Contest...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	60. Team Shocker!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 60:** **Team Shocker!**

Dawn was preparing for the Solaceon Contest with her newly evolved Ambipom and she was determined to win after failing to pass the Performance Stage in her last attempt at winning a Ribbon.

"All right, Ambipom use Swift!"Dawn ordered with a smile.

Ambipom practices her Swift attack and creates a dazzling rainbow as a result.

"My would you look at that."Denise chuckled.

"That's so pretty!"Dawn remarked.

The older twin rushed up to Ambipom and took out a poffin.

"You earned this so enjoy."Dawn admitted kindly.

Ambipom used one of her tails to take the poffin and ate it.

Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu rushed up to Dawn, who took out three poffins.

"Here you go."Dawn said. "It's my way of thanking you all for working so hard."

Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu took the poffins and ate them.

Hoothoot and Kirlia all looked at Denise.

"Of course."Denise remarked and took out two blue poffins. "I guess you both deserve a treat for working so hard as well."

Hoothoot and Kirlia took the poffins and ate them, which caused their smiles to grow bigger.

"I'll tell you, rainbow swift was great."Brock commented.

"You sure give it your all, didn't you?"Dawn asked with a smile.

"Ambipom!"Ambipom replied happily.

"I've been thinking we didn't do that well at the Hearthome Contest because we got way to involved in double performances, but this time is just Ambipom and me and we're going to be focused on showing off one move as much as we can."Dawn stated proudly.

"Good strategy, Dawn and I think Ambipom is right with you."Brock said with a smile.

"Ambipom!"Ambipom chuckled.

"Your right, thanks."Dawn responded.

"And remember sis, I'll always be happy for you if you ever beat me in a contest."Denise assured kindly.

"Aw thanks, Dennie."Dawn giggled and looked at Ambipom. "So what do you say one more time to the top?"

"Ambipom!"Ambipom cheered happily.

* * *

Later the Next Morning...

It was time for the Solaceon Contest.

 _"Lots of fans are lined up and stretching up the street more as the eye could see and the numbers are too massive to try to count and are all here to witness the exciting Solaceon Town's Pokemon Contest!"_ Marian announced.

The crowd let out excited cheers.

Among the crowd were Brock, Ash, Pikachu, Eevee, Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu to cheer for Ambipom.

"Here we go guys, let's all cheer extra large for Ambipom!"Ash stated proudly.

Pikachu, Eevee, Piplup, Buneary and Pachirisu all cheered happily.

* * *

At the Backstage...

 _"Today's contest will be this the solaceon ribbon."_ Marian announced holding the solaceon ribbon. _"Our coordinators are planning to win five ribbons and earn a part in the grand festival!"_

Kenny, Dawn, Denise and the other coordinators were all listening carefully at the screen.

Denise wore a lavender suit while her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a matching ribbon.

"This win is mine, Dee Dee, Neecy."Kenny stated proudly.

"That won't happen because the win is mine."Dawn remarked.

"Well as I say always we'll see."Denise chuckled.

* * *

At the Stage...

 _"All right then a word from our judges!"_ Marian announced.

"Thank you, I enjoy seeing everyone here and I'm looking forward for a marvellous competition."Mr Contesta remarked.

"On that remarkable."Mr Sukizo stated.

"There are so many wonderful pokemon here and I can't wait to see them."Nurse Joy admitted.

 _"All right then without further delay it's time for our first round, the performance stage!"_ Marian announced.

* * *

In Twinleaf Town...

Johanna and her Glameow were watching at home.

* * *

At the Stage...

 _"Here is contestant number 1!"_ Marian announced.

The curtains opened and Kenny rushed out.

"Kenny is up first!"Ash said with a smile.

"Piplup piplup!"Piplup cheered.

"Breloom, let's do it!"Kenny stated.

His pokeball opened and a shiny white wave burst out before revealing Breloom.

"Breloom!"

"Breloom, Stun Spore, go!"Kenny ordered.

Breloom did a Stun Spore causing the stage to be filled with it.

 _"And Breloom begins with a stun spore as it's body vibrates with a big amount of energy!"_ Marian stated.

"That's amazing."Brock admitted. "Kenny is using the shine from Breloom's stun spore to show off."

"Energy ball!"Kenny ordered.

Breloom uses Energy Ball and after using it's tail to send the ball to the ceiling.

"Now use Mach Punch!"Kenny ordered.

Breloom used Mach Punch on the Energy Ball, making it and the whole stage shine.

 _"What a Mach Punch and a clear hit!"_ Marian remarked. _"I never seen the beauty of a grass type spontaneously with a strength of a fighting type!"_

"Yeah, Breloom, way da go!"Kenny stated happily.

"Using Stun Spore and Mach Punch showed Breloom's beauty and power was quite a brilliant well done strategy."Mr Contesta admitted.

"Yes, remarkable too."Mr Sukizo remarked.

"It's quite easy to see through that polish and bloomed, how well has Breloom being raised."Nurse Joy said kindly.

* * *

At the Back Stage...

"What an awesome job, I'e got to admit Kenny has really improved."Dawn said quietly.

Denise placed a comforting hand on Dawn's hand that was clenching.

"Hey, relax Dawn, it's going to be okay."Denise assured with a soft smile.

"Your right Dennie, I can't give up, I've been working hard."Dawn replied confidently.

* * *

At the Stage...

A worried look grew on Piplup's face.

"Your worried about Dawn aren't you, Piplup?"Ash asked.

"Piplup."Piplup answered.

"Sure Piplup, can see like any of us how much Kenny has gotten."Brock stated.

Ash touched Piplup's head gently.

"No need to worry, Piplup."He assured. "You've got to believe in Dawn."

"Pikachu."Pikachu said.

"Eevee."Eevee answered.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

Ash nodded with a smile.

 _"Okay moving right along!"_ Marian announced. _"And now for our next coordinator, it's Denise!"_

Denise came onto the stage as the crowd cheered at her.

Eevee brightened up seeing her trainer.

"Eevee!"She happily. "Eevee!"

"Okay Hoothoot, Stage On!"Denise remarked with a smirk.

Her pokeball opened causing popping blue stars to come out revealing Hoothoot.

"Hoot Hoot!"Hoothoot said happily.

"Okay Hoothoot use Silver Wind!"Denise ordered.

Hoothoot flew up and his wings glow white when he started sending silver dust at his trainer which blew Denise's hair ribbon away gently that made her hair wave beautifully in the wind, making the audience look at them in awe.

"Now use Reflect!"Denise ordered.

Hoothoot used Reflect to create multiple translucid circular platforms which Denise used to jump as Hoothoot catched her in the air and lifted her up.

"Denise is sure doing great out there!"Ash admitted.

"It's surprising the crowd seem to enjoy seeing her everytime she performs."Brock commented.

"Eevee..."Eevee whispered softly.

"All right, Hoothoot, Supersonic!"Denise ordered.

Hoothoot send a Supersonic to make the silver wind explode into beautiful white sparkles that fall on the stage.

Denise landed gracefully off the platforms before they vanished as Hoothoot landed on her shoulder.

The crowd cheered in excitement.

 _"Amazing, words can't even describe this stunning performance of a coordinator and her flying type!"_ Marian announced with a smile.

"I must say Denise and Hoothoot's wonderful performance was a joyous sight to see."Mr Contesta commented.

"Agree, remarkable!"Mr Sukizo stated.

"The use of silver wind have made both Denise and Hoothoot's beauty very appealing too and brought happiness in my heart."Nurse Joy remarked kindly.

Denise and Hoothoot smile brightly at the judges complements before bowing at the cheering crowd.

* * *

In Twinleaf Town...

Johanna had a proud smile on her face.

"You always had a gift to make people smile, Denise."She said softly.

Glameow purred. "Glameow."

* * *

A While Later...

After a few more performances and jessilina's, it was now Dawn's turn to perform.

 _"Next up, let's welcome Dawn!"_ Marian announced.

Piplup smiled. "Piplup!"

"Dawn stay cool and you'll be great!"Ash stated.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu called out.

"Ambipom, Spotlight!"Dawn remarked.

Her pokeball opened causing red confetti to come out revealing Ambipom.

"Ambipom!"Ambipom chirped and landed on the ground.

"Double Hit, let's go!"Dawn ordered with a smile.

Ambipom uses Double Hit, sending shockwaves throughout the Contest Hall.

"Now use Swift!"Dawn ordered.

Ambipom stood on one her arms and started to spin while releasing the Swift from her tail.

As the stars from Swift hit each other, the rainbow effect was produced even better than before.

"Awesome!"Ash remarked.

"This rainbow swift has become more better than those two has beem practicing it."Brock admitted.

Piplup, Pikachu, Eevee, Buneary and Pachirisu look at the sight in amazement.

* * *

In a Pokemon Center...

 _"Dawn and her Ambipom have lift the stage with the star stunning swift!"_ Marian announced.

Zoey looked at the screen with an unimpressed look.

Amy comes out of one of the guests room from upstairs and caught sight of Dawn on the screen.

* * *

In the Stage...

"Ambipom, faster!"Dawn instructed.

Ambipom spun faster and faster which caused the stars completely consume the stage creating more of the rainbow effect and blocking the normal type from view.

"Way da go!"Dawn said happily.

* * *

At the Backstage...

 _"I've never seen such an amazing swift, the stars keep pouring off in all directions!"_ Marian commented.

Kenny frowned while Denise had a worried look on her face.

* * *

At the Stage...

"You gotta love that rainbow swift."Ash said proudly.

"Hmm...don't ya think the swift is much?"Brock asked.

"Brock, it's gotta catch the crowd's attention you know."Ash reminded and looked at the five pokemon. "Right?"

Piplup, Pikachu, Eevee, Buneary and Pachirisu all chirped in agreement.

The thee judges looked on in silence at the performance in front of them.

"Now finish it off, Ambipom!"Dawn stated.

Ambipom ends the performance and earned cheers from the crowd.

Dawn hugged Ambipom.

"Wow, you were so great."She said happily.

The two then waved at the crowd.

* * *

At the Backstage...

Denise and Kenny walked up to Dawn when she came into the room with Ambipom.

"Hey you two."Denise greeted softly.

"That swift was really something."Kenny commented.

Dawn chuckled. "Surprised aren't you?"

Then Ash, Brock and the five pokemon showed up.

"Dawn, Denise, you were both great."Ash complemented.

"Thanks Ash."Dawn replied.

Eevee jumped into Denise's arms and snuggled her cheek.

"Aw, you loved the performances isn't Eevee?"Denise asked.

"Eevee."Eevee giggled with a nod.

"Wasn't Ambipom, amazing?"Dawn asked.

 _"Sorry for the delay but we have a decision!"_ Marian announced. _"The coordinators who made it passed the first stage!"_

Denise looked at the screen with a unsure look while Dawn stroked Ambipom's head.

"Come on Ambipom, no need to worry."Dawn assured. "It's time for us to get ready for the second round."

 _"Now here are the officials result, the eight coordinators moving onto the second stage...on screen!"_ Marian announced.

The first coordinator on the screen was a man then Denise, Jessilina and Kenny.

Denise and Kenny smirked at each other both feeling happy they made it through to the second round.

The final faces appear on screen and Dawn was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, as the last face was about to appear, Dawn and the group faces an agonizing wait.

The final entry was revealed and it isn't Dawn, meaning that she hasn't made it past the performance stage for the second Contest in a row!

Denise covered her mouth in shock.

"What happened?"Dawn asked in sadness.

Ambipom looked down in shame while Eevee, Piplup and Pachirisu looked at each other quietly.

"Come on..."Kenny mumbled.

"Dawn..."Ash said quietly.

* * *

In Twinleaf Town...

 _"These eight coordinators will battle in our second round and compete in honor to win the solaceon ribbon!"_ Marian stated.

Johanna slowly stood up and went to the wall to check the photos of Dawn's first contest win while Glameow stood next to her.

"Poor Dawn..."She said sadly.

* * *

In the Backstage...

 _"So now let's watch our battle cards and match ups are chosed by random turns from our computer!"_ Marian announced.

Ash goes to cheer Dawn up, but Brock stopped him.

Kenny and Denise look at Dawn in sadness.

But to everyone's surprise, Dawn lifted her face up revealing a happy smile on her face.

"Congratulations to both of you for making it to the second round."Dawn admitted with a smile.

"Umm...thanks."Kenny replied with a nod.

"Sis..."Denise whispered sadly.

Dawn looked at Ash and Brock.

"Come on, don't look so sad!"She assured sweetly.

"But Dawn..."Ash started.

"We're sorry that you lost."Brock commented.

"No need to worry you know that."Dawn admitted. "I had less of a great day out there that's all."

She then began to push Kenny and Denise for them to prepare on their battles.

"Come on, you two, you both need to get ready for the second round."Dawn reminded.

"Okay, we hear ya."Kenny responded.

"Vote for both us okay?"Denise asked with a weak smile.

Then the door closed infront of the two.

Dawn then notice Ambipom looking down in sadess, but she touched her head and smiled gently at her.

Then Jessilina appeared behind Dawn.

"Thanks for coming."Jessilina admitted with a smile.

"Jessilina, hi."Dawn said.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."Jessilina remarked.

She goes to push Dawn away, but the young girl stopped.

"I'm staying right through to the end."Dawn admitted with a confident smile.

Jessilina looked at her in confusion.

Ash noticed Dawn has her hand clutched, worrying him for her.

* * *

A While Later...

Kenny and Denise made it to the final round.

It was Prinplup vs Kirlia.

"Now Prinplup use Drill Peck!"Kenny ordered.

Prinplup's beak began to glow white and began to spin towards Kirlia.

"Dodge it, Kirlia!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia began to twirl around like a ballerina and easily dodged Prinplup's Drill Peck.

"Use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia send colourful leaves at Prinplup.

"Metal Claw, Prinplup!"Kenny ordered.

Prinplup turned around and used Metal Claw to block the leaves, but got a little damage in the process.

* * *

At the Back Stage...

The other coordinators along with Ash, Brock and the five pokemon were watching the battle.

"Come on Denise, you can do it!"Ash encouraged.

"Eevee eevee!"Eevee agreed.

Dawn looked down in sadness for not making to the second round.

* * *

On the Stage...

Denise and Kenny had the same amount of points left while the timer showed there was only one minute left.

1:00

 _"There is only less one minute left and in mere seconds left until we found out which of these two will bring home the solaceon ribbon!"_ Marian announced.

"Kirlia use Psychic!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia used Psychic to lift up Prinplup from the floor.

"Now Prinplup use Bubble Beam!"Kenny ordered.

Prinplup fires bubbles towards Kirlia.

"Quick Kirlia use Confusion!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia send a telekinetic force towards the bubbles causing them to hit each other instead and making the water sparkles shower down on Kirlia making her look more beautiful which shocked Kenny.

"Awesome job, Kirlia!"Denise remarked proudly.

 _"A great performance by Kirlia!"_ Marian stated. _"Being able to use water spray from bubble beam to show off her beauty was an inspiring strategy!"_

This caused Kenny lose most of his points.

0:00

 _"Time is up!"_ Marian announced. _"All right and the solaceon ribbon goes to..."_

Both Denise and Kenny stared at the screen, waiting for it to show the winner.

Then Denise and Kirlia's face appeared on the screen.

 _"Denise and Kirlia!"_ Marian announced.

The crowd cheered loudly as Denise let out a happy gasp as Kirlia rushed up to her and they embraced each other.

"Kirlia, we won!"Denise said happily.

"Kirlia!"Kirlia giggled.

Kenny forced a smile on his face as he watched the duo with Prinplup at his side.

* * *

At the Back Stage...

Ash and the pokemon cheered for Denise's victory while Brock smiled in approval.

"Denise won!"Ash chuckled.

Dawn smiled weakly at her twin sister for winning her next ribbon.

* * *

At the Stage...

 _"And now it's time to present the solaceon ribbon to our winner Denise."_ Marian stated.

Mr Contesta showed the solaceon ribbon to Denise.

"Congratulations that was a marvellous win."He stated with a smile. "This is your third ribbon isn't?"

"Yes."Denise replied kindly as she took the ribbon. "Just two more before the grand festival."

"Truly remarkable."Mr Sukizo commented.

"And we're all looking forward to see you again."Nurse Joy admitted.

Denise smiled shyly as she lifted up her hand to show her third ribbon and the crowd cheered loudly at her.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center...

 _"And that raps up another solaceon contest, thanks to you all for coming by for all the fun and excitement!"_ Marian stated. _"And we'll keep a sharp eye on you for our next contest!"_

Amy smirked at her childhood rival for winning her third ribbon.

"Another lucky day for you, Neecy."She mumbled before going back to her guest room.

Zoey caught sight of the black haired girl causing an annoyed glare to grow on her face.

* * *

Back in Solaceon Town...

It was now evening.

"Kenny, your going already?"Ash asked.

"Gotta get ready for the next contest."Kenny replied and looked at the two sisters. "And of course you two are going to there too, right, Dee Dee, Neecy?"

"Of course, we will be there."Denise remarked.

"I don't think so not the next one."Dawn answered quietly.

"Look Dee Dee, let's get one thing straight there is no way I'm going to let you quit contests at least until I had the chances to beat you and Neecy."Kenny stated firmly.

"Okay, no need to worry."Dawn assured with a small smile. "Both of us will be there."

Kenny looked at her with a sad look before looking at Ash, Brock and Denise.

"See ya."He said.

"Take care of yourself."Brock admitted.

"Keep up with that energy ball, okay Ash?"Kenny asked as he walked away.

Brock, Ash and Denise waved good-bye to Kenny.

"You bet."Ash answered.

"And I'm definitely looking forward the next we battle, Kenny."Denise remarked.

"Yeah."Kenny agreed with a smile.

* * *

Later that Night...

Dawn went to her room, unsure of what to do now.

She returned to her bed in the Pokémon Center, feeling very sorry for herself.

Having lost two Contests in a row without even making it past the Appeal Rounds despite trying her best,

Dawn looked at the Ribbon her mother gave her at the beginning of her journey.

"Oh mum, I lost again, but how come?"She asked sadly. "I don't know, what am I going to do?"

Dawn then cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ash, Denise and Brock were ready to leave Solaceon Town, but Dawn hasn't turned up as she's still fast asleep in bed.

"It's getting late and Dawn isn't still not up."Ash said.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

"I saw the whole thing on TV."

The three and the two pokemon turned around seeing Zoey much to their surprise.

"Zoey, hi."Denise greeted.

* * *

In Dawn's Room...

Dawn was still in bed, but then her bed sheet was removed causing her to wake up.

The girl woke up and saw Zoey.

"Get up."Zoey admitted. "Let's battle, you can use Ambipom and I will use Glameow."

Dawn and Piplup look at each other in confusion.

* * *

On the Battlefield...

"Let's go!"Zoey said.

"All right, Ambipom use Swift!"Dawn ordered.

Ambipom used Swift in the same way she did before.

"What's Zoey up to anyway?"Ash asked.

"I think might now, but still let's watch."Denise suggested

Ambipom got covered by the stars as she used Swift.

"Now think what your doing!"Zoey stated.

"Huh?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"It's a pretty move all right, but the problem is where's Ambipom?"Zoey asked.

A sudden realization hit Dawn.

"In the middle of all that blast, Ambipom disappeared, you've gotta remember the pokemon are the main attraction."Zoey reminded. "You've spent so much time polishing your moves but you forgot the main thing you really have to do which showing them off, all right, Glameow, Iron Tail!"

Glameow used Iron Tail to smash through the stars shocking Dawn and Ambipom.

"Now shock wave!"Zoey ordered.

Glameow hits Ambipom with a Shock Wave knocking her back to Dawn.

"Are you okay?"Dawn asked.

"Ambipom."Ambipom replied with a smile.

"Dawn, do you know why I passed the solaceon contest after the hearthome contest?"Zoey asked.

Dawn shook her head as she stood up.

"Everybody gets upset when they lose."Zoey admitted. "When your not thinking clearly, it's easy to forget what's important that's why after I lost I take time off to recharge and get ready for the next one, I don't worry about ribbons."

"Hmm...haven't thought of that."Dawn said quietly.

Zoey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll meet in the finales someday."She assured kindly.

Dawn smiled back at her friend.

"Thanks Zoey."She responded.

"Looks like we learned a valuable lesson today."Denise stated.

"Easy does it, it's the way to go."Brock commented.

"Yeah."Dawn agreed.

"Thanks for the great advice, Zoey."Ash admitted.

"So where are you heading next?"Zoey asked.

"Me and Denise both have a veilstone gym battle."Ash replied.

"Then make sure you both win it, victories might be the best presents you two can give to Dawn, you know?"Zoey asked.

"Yeah, I hear ya."Ash answered.

"And we'll make sure to work hard to prepare ourselves."Denise commented.

"Pika!"Pikachu agreed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	61. Tanks for the Memories!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 61:** **Tanks for the Memories!**

The four heroes were walking in a grass field.

"Smell the air, it's so fresh!"Dawn remarked kindly.

"And Veilstone Gym here we come."Ash added with a smile.

"After we won there, both of us will have our third gym badges."Denise commented proudly.

"Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

"That's what I love to here."Dawn complemented with a wink.

"Thanks for the good words."Ash replied. "What are you going to do there?"

Dawn looked down in sadness.

"Well...I...I know!"She answered with a small smile. "This will be the perfect time to kick back a bit and think about my next contest."

"Great and I think I found the perfect place to suit just that."Brock answered holding his map book.

The three trainers looked at the peaceful view in front of them.

"So where would that be?"Denise asked.

Brock started running off.

"You just follow me!"He answered. "You're gonna love it!"

The three trainers looked at each other before following their friend down the hill.

A few minutes later they arrived in front of a cafe.

"Here we are Mountain Hut Maid Café."Brock remarked.

"Maid Cafe?"Dawn asked.

"Never heard of it."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Me neither."Denise replied.

"It's like a second home!"Brock commented and opened the door. "I'm back!"

Inside the cafe there were three maids, Autumn, Spring and Summer.

"Hello!"the three maids greeted sweetly. "Welcome home!"

The heroes sat at a table.

"Huh?"Dawn said in confusion.

"Home?"Denise asked.

"What do they mean welcome home?"Ash questioned.

"Oh that? It's just they're way of making you feel relaxed and comfortable like you are in your own home."Brock replied.

Spring brought drinks for the four heroes.

"Here you go."She said kindly.

"Thank you."Brock answered. "My name is Brock, what might your name be?"

"I'm Spring."the maid replied.

"Summer."the second maid answered.

"Autumn."the third maid added.

Brock immediately goes for Spring and Summer.

"You radiant beauties have some free time after work-"He flirted.

Brock was then stopped by Croagunk.

"I could use some cpr."He muttered and dropped on the floor.

Croagunk dragged the breeder away.

Dawn, Denise, Ash and Pikachu smiled sheepishly.

"Oh dear, I hope he is all right."Spring said.

"Oh with you three?"Dawn asked. "He'll be just fine."

"So what will it be?"Spring asked.

"Well what's looking good today?"Denise asked.

"Our specialty is our farm fresh miltank milk."Autumn remarked.

Brock went back to Spring and Summer.

"So true..."He said.

Dawn, Denise, Ash and Pikachu sweat dropped at the sight.

"What did I tell ya..."Dawn said sheepishly.

"Oh brother."Denise muttered.

Brock went back on his seat.

"Miltank milk is bursting with vitamins."He explained. "Nothing could be healthier to drink."

"Around for me and my pokemon."Ash remarked.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Me too."Dawn admitted.

"Me three and the same for our pokemon."Denise replied.

"In that case I think it's time for a trip to the barn."Spring stated sweetly.

* * *

A While Later...

Spring, Autumn and Summer take the four heroes to the barn for Miltank milk at their request.

"Alright, we got some thirsty customers!"Spring admitted while ringing a bell.

"Time to come in!"Autumn called out.

Then three Miltanks appear and were rushing towards.

"Awesome look at them go."Ash remarked as he took out his pokedex.

 _"_ _Miltank the Milk Cow Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It is widely known that drinking Miltank milk when you're young helps you grow up to be strong and healthy."_

"Those two Miltanks are mine and that Miltank right there is Summer's."Spring explained.

"Autumn, what about you?"Dawn asked with a smile.

Autumn looked down with a unsure look.

"I actually do have a Miltank, but..."She said sadly.

Spring's two Miltank and Summer's Miltank happily run into the barn.

"Wow look at them go."Denise chuckled.

"And that's a sign of excellent training."Brock stated proudly.

The Miltanks hooked themselves up to give Ash and friends a nice round of milk.

Spring served the milk in four glass cups.

"Here some fresh milk."She admitted.

The four heroes drank their glasses of milk with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone is going to love this!"Ash remarked and took out his pokeballs. "Alright time for a milk break!"

"You too!"Brock added throwing his pokeballs.

"Let's go, gang!"Dawn remarked.

"Come on out, everybody!"Denise said happily.

The heroes took out their pokemon inorder for them to enjoy the milk as well.

"They're so cute!"Autumn said sweetly while stroking Happiny's head.

"Happiny."Happiny giggled.

"Autumn, where's your Miltank anyway?"Brock asked.

"She's out there."Autumn replied sadly.

The heroes looked out and saw a Miltank sitting down lazily in the meadow.

"I see her sitting down in the meadow."Ash commented.

"She doesn't seem to be a hard working type like the others."Denise said.

Autumn sighed sadly.

"Her name is Ilta, I just got her."She explained. "But for some strange reason, she doesn't listen to a thing I say."

"She's properly not used to you yet."Ash answered.

"It's natural, if she just got here."Dawn assured kindly.

"That's not it!"Autumn responded as she stood up. "The truth is Ilta is one selfish Miltank! Gah! She's not even that cute so I'm starting to think to just let her go!"

"That's wrong."Brock replied. "You can't do that, giving up on your Miltank without taking time to know her and understand her, it's not good for either of you."

"Right..."Autumn said quietly.

"Wow Brock, your certainly a wise man."Spring remarked.

"Thanks."Brock replied. "I'm working to become a top pokemon breeder so I really think I can help Autumn work out any problem with her Miltank."

"You mean it, Brock?"Autumn asked with a bright smile.

Brock began to be flirtatious with Spring.

"Yes, I'm all yours..."He said.

"I think your supposed to be helping me."Autumn reminded awkwardly.

Croagunk Poison Jabs Brock once again.

"I could use some help."Brock muttered and dropped on the floor.

Croagunk dragged his trainer away once more.

Then Summer came into the barn.

"We've got a tons of customers, so let's go!"She called out.

"Right, I'm coming."Spring answered and looked at Autumn. "Why don't you stay and listen more of Brock's wisdom, Autumn?"

"Good idea."Autumn replied.

"Whoa, I guess this place here is very busy."Ash said.

"What do you say, the two of us give them a hand?"Dawn suggested.

"Good idea, sis."Denise answered kindly.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu replied.

* * *

Back in the Cafe...

Spring and Summer gave the twin sisters and their pokemon maid clothes to wear while helping them in the cafe.

Denise wore a red maid dress with a white heart-shaped apron and pink socks with black shoes.

"Doesn't this look a bit too fancy for me?"She asked while blushing a little.

"I'm sorry but this is the only one we have left."Spring apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you'll do great!"Summer assured with a wink.

Then two boys arrived inside the cafe.

"We're back!"They said in unison.

"Hi, welcome home."Dawn greeted with a smile.

"Shouldn't I be helping?"Ash asked.

"Leave the work to me and the girls, Ash."Denise replied and served a cake on the table. "In the mean time, you can enjoy this tasty chocolate cheesecake I made for you."

"Whoa, thanks Denise!"Ash remarked and started eating the cheesecake.

"No problem besides you need the energy to teach Turtwig that Energy Ball."Denise reminded with a smirk.

* * *

Outside the Cafe...

"When raising a pokemon there's one thing you must do above all else and that thing is to earn it's trust."Brock explained.

"I have a question, please!"Autumn stated. "Exactly how does one earn a pokemon's trust?"

"Good question."Brock remarked and looked at Ilta. "The first thing you do is bond with your pokemon."

"Bond with her?"Autumn asked.

"Watch."Brock replied and looked at Happiny. "Hey Happiny see that flower there? Pretty isn't?"

Happiny looked at the little daisy beneath her feet.

"Happiny!"She giggled. "Happiny!"

"It's like that."Brock said.

"I understand now, Brock, I'll give it a try!"Autumn commented proudly and rushed up to Ilta. "Excuse me, Ilta, see the flower?"

Ilta ignored her and continued munching the grass in her mouth.

"Ilta?"Autumn asked. "Flower?"

Ilta let out a yawn.

"Ilta, please!"Autumn begged.

"Just relax."Brock instructed. "Be kind and patient."

Autumn let out a deep breath.

"Right."She answered and bend down. "Look Ilta isn't this flower nice?"

Ilta lazily eats the flower.

"No!"Autumn complained. "Your supposed to admire it not eat it!"

Brock simply walks over to Ilta, petting her head.

"Was it good?"She asked. "I bet it tasted great."

"Mil mil."Ilta answered with a smile.

"Okay."Autumn responded and petted Ilta's head. "I bet it tasted great too!"

She then notice Ilta was leaning in to give her a small kiss, but the normal type only belched in her face.

"That was completely disgusting and gross!"Autumn complained.

"Now now kindness and patience."Brock reminded.

Autumn sighed sadly.

"I understand."She replied.

* * *

Back in the Cafe...

The rush hour finished so Spring, Summer, Dawn, Denise and their pokemon were finishing cleaning up the cafe.

Ash took a napkin to wipe the cream off his mouth after finishing eating the chocolate cheesecake that Denise made for him.

"Thanks Denise that cake of yours was amazing."Ash complemented.

Denise blushed. "Aw...it was nothing really."

Ash looked at Turtwig.

"Let's go practice that energy ball for our next gym badge."He suggested.

"Twig turtwig."Turtwig answered with a nod.

Ash and Turtwig rushed out of the cafe.

Dawn looked sadly at Ash's enthusiasm, still upset about her last Contest.

This caused Denise, Piplup and Eevee to look at each other with worry.

* * *

Outside...

Turtwig was trying to activate Energy Ball.

"Get together everything you got and focus it all on your leaf."Ash instructed.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said.

"Alright now you put all that energy into a single ball."Ash remarked.

Turtwig was eventually able to produce an Energy Ball, but was unable to really use it as an attack as of yet.

"Not this time."Ash sighed.

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

Turtwig looked down in sadness.

"Twig..."He said.

Ash and Pikachu rushed up to him.

"Hey don't take it so hard."Ash reminded.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"As long as you keep practicing your bound to get it."Ash assured.

"Pika pika."Pikachu replied.

Turtwig leapt up and bit Ash's head.

"Okay!"Ash chuckled. "I know you want that third gym badge as much as I do!"

Dawn sat down on a bunch of haystack while watching them.

"Ash is sure having fun while working hard."She said and then stood up. "So I'll work hard too!"

Upon getting out her Poké Ball, Dawn started thinking about what Zoey said to her.

 _"In the middle of that flash A_ _mbipom disappeared you gotta remember pokemon are the main attraction!"_ Zoey reminded. _"You spend so much time, polishing your moves and you forgot what you needed to do to show them off!"_

"But now I'm not sure what to practice."Dawn said sadly.

"Piplup?"Piplup asked sadly.

"I'm fine sorry that I had you so worry."Dawn apologized. "I do know trainers shouldn't be acting the way I've been acting."

Tears began to come out of her eyes, but she dried them away.

Eevee sighed. "Eevee."

Then Denise appeared and gave her twin sister a warm hug.

"Shh...it's okay, sis."She assured softly.

Dawn then notice Ash, Pikachu and Turtwig looking at her.

"Why are you crying, Dawn?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, I just got something in my eye."Dawn lied.

"Hey whenever I feel down a little ice cream would always bring a smile on my face."Denise admitted with a smile.

"Great idea."Dawn agreed.

"Now your talking!"Ash remarked.

The three trainers and their pokemon leave to get some ice cream.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Let's talk about shampoo and grooming."Brock admitted. "It is to make sure your pokemon looks good, but it's also perfect time to make sure your pokemon is healthy, ready to give it a try?"

"All set."Autumn answered.

Brock began to give Happiny a wash.

"Back and forward but gently."He instructed.

"Right I see."Autumn replied and went up to Ilta. "Ilta stay just like that, I'll be nice and gentle."

When the young maid tried to give Ilta a wash, she accidentally scrubbed Ilta too much, covering Ilta's face with suds.

"Oh no!"Autumn complained. "What have I done!"

"Relax."Brock reminded.

"Right."Autumn answered.

She then ran to get a bucket of water, but accidentally splashed both Ilta and Brock.

"I'm so sorry!"Autumn panicked. "I'll go get a towel!"

When the young maid goes to get Brock a towel, she slipped on a bar of soap.

"Are you okay?"Brock asked.

"No Brock, I'm not okay!"Autumn cried. "I'm so clumsy and useless, all I ever do is cause trouble!"

"Remember a trainer can't lose it like that and expect their pokemon to obey."Brock stated with a smile.

Autumn looked at him in silence.

"Rule Number 1, the most important thing with raising a pokemon..."Brock started.

"Umm...you have to earn a pokemon's trust?"Autumn asked quietly.

"Bingo so come on."Brock agreed and took out a tissue. "Dry your eyes."

"Sorry."Autumn apologized and dried her tears. "I won't cry again."

"Now that's the spirit."Brock commented.

The two then took Ilta and Happiny to a grassy field.

Ilta caught sight of a apple tree and rushed up to it.

"Ilta, where are you gong?"Autumn asked.

Ilta comes across an apple tree and knocks down a swarm of Beedrill while trying to get some of the fruit.

"Beedrills!"Autumn panicked.

"This is when you need to stay calm and protect your pokemon."Brock instructed.

"Right."Autumn replied and went in front of Ilta.

"Try to move slowly so you don't get the Beedrills excited."Brock admitted.

"Okay."Autumn answered. "Stay away!"

One of the Beedrills began to approach her.

"Autumn!"Brock called out.

Autumn tried to protect Ilta from the oncoming swarm as Happiny saves the day with a Secret Power.

"What happened to them?"Autumn asked.

"Quick now's our chance!"Brock reminded.

"Okay, come on, Ilta!"Autumn stated and grabbed Ilta's hand.

After escaping, the group lie down in the grass.

"We should be safe here."Brock admitted.

"Okay."Autumn responded.

Ilta gives Autumn a lick on the face seeing how courageous Autumn was.

"Ilta!"Autumn said happily.

"Hey Happiny, did you use some kind of move on the beedrills back there?"Brock asked.

"Ha ha happiny!"Happiny giggled.

Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared and captured both Ilta and Autumn.

"Autumn!"Brock shouted. "Ilta!"

Seeing this, Brock jumps onto the net, so Team Rocket grabbed him and Happiny as well.

"What's going on here?!"Autumn demanded.

Team Rocket then began reciting their motto.

"Forget about your courses and ways."

"We're the cream of the top and we're here to stay!"

"On the Wind!"

"The Stars!"

"Baby!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

" Meowth now that's a name!"

"Putting all you do-gooders in their place..."

"...we're Team Rocket..."

" ...in your face!"

"Are these guys nuts?!"Autumn said angrily. "What in the world is a team rocket anyway?!"

"Crooks who steal pokemon and yes they're nuts!"Brock replied.

"Looks like we hooked a happiny too."Jessie muttered.

"Ooh that's more crest to the urgent milk."James remarked.

"We can sell that little pill!"Meowth chuckled.

* * *

Back in the Cafe...

Ash, Dawn, Denise, Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee were eating ice cream together.

Then Dawn caught sight of a familiar balloon.

"What's that?"She asked.

"It's Team Rocket!"Ash said angrily.

"Look they caught Brock and Autumn!"Denise stated.

"Let's go!"Ash commented.

The three trainers and their pokemon rushed off to rescue their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Team Rocket put Brock, Autumn, Happiny and Ilta in a cage.

Ilta was trying to break the cage.

"All that will give you is a milkshake."Meowth chuckled.

"Besides here's the key."James said showing the key.

"And the key to it's view is giving us some milk."Jessie stated with a smirk.

Ilta ignored her and looked away.

"There's nothing worse than a Miltank with an attitude!"Jessie retorted angrily.

"Acting angry and upset is the worse thing you can do to a pokemon you know."Brock admitted.

Autumn nodded. "Right."

Happiny put Team Rocket to sleep with Secret Power which caused them to drop the key.

Autumn took the key.

"Alright!"She said happily.

"First you stun your opponent and now on the field you put them to sleep that means secret power."Brock said with a smile. "Whoa, Happiny you learned to use secret power."

"Hap."Happiny giggled.

"That's awesome."Brock chuckled. "Great work, Happiny."

Then Autumn, Brock, Ilta and Happiny got away while Team Rocket were left sleeping on the field.

"I'm right behind you, Ilta!"Autumn said confidently.

"Mil mil."Ilta mumbled.

"I gotta say, you two are really a team now."Brock stated.

"Thanks to you."Autumn admitted. "Your right."

The maid accidentally tripped on something but Brock quickly grabbed her hand.

"I did it again, Brock."Autumn cried and then blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?"Brock asked.

"I'm fine."Autumn answered shyly.

Brock and Autumn continued staring at each other until Team Rocket showed up on their balloon.

"What is this a stare out contest?!"Jessie demanded angrily.

"Go goo goo all you want but we're taking that Miltank to the band!"Meowth said evilly.

Team Rocket landed their balloon.

"Seviper, let's go!"Jessie stated.

Her pokeball opened and Seviper came out.

"Seviper!"

"Carnivine, you too!"James admitted.

Carnivine came out and started biting his trainer's head.

"I'm not a ice cream you know!"James complained.

Then Ash, Dawn and Denise arrived to the scene.

"Hey, Brock and Autumn!"Ash called out.

"You two okay?"Dawn asked.

"Hope we are not too late!"Denise stated.

"It's Ash, Dawn and Denise!"Brock said.

"Turtwig, I choose you!"Ash commented.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Turtwig!"

"Try Energy Ball!"Ash instructed. "Focus your energy fast!"

Turtwig began to use Energy Ball.

"Do it!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fired Energy Ball but Energy Ball hadn't been perfected yet.

"A foul ball?"Jessie said.

"Turtwig failed it."James admitted.

"No still not good."Ash commented.

"At least you tried."Denise stated.

"Okay, Piplup-"Dawn started.

"Hold on."Brock instructed.

"Huh?"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Now a tag battle with Autumn and me as a team will show the strength and the bond between her and Ilta."Brock explained.

Autumn nodded. "Right."

"A for Team Twerp."Jessie remarked. "Poison Tail!"

Seviper swung it's tail to attack Happiny.

"Happiny use Pound!"Brock ordered.

Happiny punched Seviper on the face.

"Carnivine, bite, go!"James ordered.

Carnivine moved to bite Ilta.

"Ilta use Tackle!"Autumn ordered.

Ilta directly hit Carnivine.

"Wow!"Autumn said happily. "Ilta is actually listening to my commands."

"Great, keep it up!"Brock remarked.

Happiny swung Seviper around and throw it directly at Team Rocket.

"May I have a turn?"Brock asked.

"Sure."Autumn answered.

"Happiny, Pound again!"Brock ordered.

Happiny pound Team Rocket into the air.

"Ilta use Rollout!"Autumn ordered.

Ilta used Rollout to send Team Rocket flying.

"One last thing."James said simply.

"You want hot milk?"Jessie mumbled.

"No this."Meowth answered.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky.

"Ilta, we won!"Autumn said happily.

"Mil mil!"Ilta giggled.

Autumn hugged Ilta causing the normal type to lick her face.

* * *

Afterwards...

Back at the barn, Ilta happily straps herself into the machine to give Autumn some milk.

"Ilta, may I have some milk, please?"Autumn asked.

"Miltank."Ilta answered.

"Ilta is sure listening to Autumn that's great."Spring admitted.

"Things can change after all."Summer complemented.

Autumn rushed up to Brock.

"And it's all because of you."She remarked and blushed. "I don't know how to thank you, Brock."

Autumn notice Brock went over to her sisters.

"Don't forget, I'm available for all kinds of consultation you know."Brock flirted.

"Brock..."Summer and Spring said in unison.

"Brock, stop this right now!"Autumn demanded.

Croagunk poison jabs Brock again.

Brock fell on the floor and Croagunk dragged him away.

* * *

A While Later...

It was time for the four heroes to leave.

"Well, we're going to hit the road."Ash said.

"Pika pika."Pikachu responded.

"Your cafe is great."Dawn admitted.

"And thank you for making us taste your milk."Denise remarked.

"No need to thank us, we should be thanking you for helping us."Spring answered.

"Take care."Summer commented.

"And you too."Brock added.

"Excuse me!"Autumn said. "As your student, I need to tell you something!"

Brock lifted up his hand.

"Autumn, you are not my student anymore."He stated.

"Aw, I'm not?"Autumn said sadly.

"I'll give you one more lesson."Brock admitted. "No matter how clumsy and useless we may feel, we'll always reach our goals in time, I hope you won't forget that okay?"

"I won't."Autumn answered with a smile.

Ash and friends say goodbye to the Maid Café.

"You take care!"Ash said.

"Bye for now!"Dawn commented.

"See you again soon!"Denise remarked.

"Your free to come back anytime!"Summer and Spring stated in unison.

"If you insist!"Brock flirted.

He nearly went back to them immediately, but Ash, Dawn and Denise drag him off.

"Hey wait!"Ash protested.

"Knock it off will ya!"Denise retorted.

Autumn looked lovingly at Brock as the four heroes walk off down the road and toward Veilstone City where Ash and Denise were going to have their next Gym Battles.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	62. Hot Springing A Leak!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 62:** **Hot Springing A Leak!**

Ash was training Turtwig to learn Energy Ball while Brock, Dawn, Denise, Pikachu and Piplup watched.

"Turtwig, Energy Ball now!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig charges the green sphere and proceeds to launch it, but the sphere dissipates beforehand.

"Ooh, so close."Denise admitted.

The Grass Type looks down in sadness.

"Hey don't worry."Ash assured. "Try it again."

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"Ash, it's getting late."Brock reminded. "We better go, let's get to the first town before it gets dark."

"Yeah, okay."Ash replied. "I guess your right."

"Twig."Turtwig answered.

"We'll work later don't worry."Ash assured. "Don't you feel tired?"

Turtwig sighed sadly. "Twig."

"All right, Turtwig, return."Ash said and returned the grass type back in it's pokeball.

Dawn looked at Piplup.

"They're working hard and so should we right?"She asked.

"Piplup."Piplup responded.

"Okay Brock, I am so ready for a nice hot bath in the pokemon center and a good night sleep."Ash said.

"Problem is there isn't a pokemon center in the next town I see."Brock replied looking at his map book.

"What?"Ash said in disbelief.

"So why don't we all go to a hot spring?"Dawn suggested.

"We know one nearby that they allow pokemon in too."Denise admitted kindly.

"Cool."Ash remarked.

"How do you two know there is one near here?"Brock asked.

"Easy."Dawn answered. "One of mine and Denise's best friend happens to live in a hot spring hotel."

"Not to mention they also have exquisite lunch."Denise added with a smile.

"Talk about good luck."Brock remarked.

"Great, all right, hot spring here I come!"Ash said happily.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

The four heroes then began to make their way to the hot springing hotel.

When they arrived they saw a girl talking to her three Swinubs to help her out.

"Leona!"Dawn and Denise called out in unison.

"Dee-Dee!"Leona responded. "Neecy!"

This caused Dawn and Denise to stop on their tracks.

"Please we just had enough of those names!"Dawn reminded.

"Yeah, don't forget, thanks to bratty Amy, I've lost confidence on liking a guy because of that name!"Denise retorted.

"Okay, I get it."Leona answered with a nervous smile. "It's been such a long time, it's great to see you both."

"It's great to see you too."Dawn answered.

"Yeah, how is the hot spring hotel by the way?"Denise asked.

"To tell you the truth things have been a little bit slow lately."Leona said sadly and then smiled. "Anyway I saw you both on TV in competing one of your contests the other day."

"Oh..."Dawn chuckled with a tight nervous smile.

"You have seen that, huh?"Denise asked.

"Sorry that you lost the first round but no need to worry, you'll win the next contest."Leona assured. "When that happens I promise we'll all be there too cheer you onto victory."

"I'm afraid my next contest won't be for a while."Dawn answered.

"As a matter of fact, we're both taking a break to recharge our batteries."Denise explained.

"Really?"Leona asked. "That's a surprise..."

"So there's no better way to take a break to chill out in the hot spring in your hotel."Dawn remarked. "And you know our pokemon got to feel the same way too."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's okay..."Leona said.

"Would you two present us to your buddy already?"Ash asked.

"Oops sorry guys."Denise apologised. "This one of your childhood friends back in kindergarten, Leona and Leona, say hello to our friends, Ash and Brock."

"Oh hello."Leona replied with a bow. "I've been working hard to be a pokemon trainer."

"Awesome that's what me and Denise are doing."Ash admitted. "Hey, I know how about we have a battle?"

"A battle sounds great."Leona commented. "The thing is I really don't have time right now."

"You don't?"Ash said sadly.

"Come on, let's go jump on that hot spring."Dawn suggested.

"Umm, but the thing is..."Leona started.

"Please Leona, we're going now if that's alright."Denise replied.

"But it's not ready."Leona stated.

"No need to worry."Dawn assured with a smile. "I'm sure we can find it all by ourselves, come on, guys, let's go!"

Denise, Ash and Brock followed her inside the hotel.

"But Dawn, Denise!"Leona protested and looked down sadly.

* * *

A Moment After...

The four heroes placed on their swimming costumes on and found the hot spring with their pokemon.

"The healing water in this hot spring are supposed to be good for anything and everything to heal you no matter what."Denise explained.

"I'm in first!"Ash remarked.

The Pallet Town Trainer jumped in followed by the others but much to their surprise they find the pool shallow and cold.

"This is it?"Dawn said in surprise.

"It's shallow."Brock complemented.

"And cold."Ash added.

"Weird."Denise stated.

"I tried to warn you."Leona commented as she rushed forward. "I'm so sorry, but the hot spring is not flowing right now."

The four heroes gasped in shock.

* * *

Afterwards...

The heroes placed back on their usual clothes and went out of the spring so that Leona can talk to them.

"I guess you can tell how embarrassed I am right?"Leona chuckled weakly.

"What's wrong with the hot spring?"Dawn asked.

"Last week out of no where, the water just stopped flowing."Leona explained. "The hot springs are located at the top of that mountain, the water runs by a huge pipe right down the mountain side and when it stopped, mum and dad went to investigate."

"I see that's why your here by yourself."Denise admitted.

"Right."Leona said. "I'm really wish you could check it out for yourselves how relaxed the hot springs can make you heal, but at this rate if things don't change for the better we would have to close up the hotel for good."

"Wow, I was so looking forward for a little aroma, well what can you do?"Dawn asked.

Piplup sighed. "Piplup."

"Hey no need to worry."Leona reminded.

"Exactly."Denise chuckled.

Brock looked at Ash.

"There's no doubt those three grew up together."He remarked.

"Like three peas in pod."Ash added.

"But that's when I worry the most."Dawn admitted.

"Dawn, I'm serious."Leona commented and looked at her three Swinubs. "My Swinub are on the case, they promised to find another hot spring to tap into."

"Aw, they're so cute."Denise remarked sweetly.

"Those are Swinubs?"Dawn asked.

She took out her pokedex.

 _"_ _Swinub, the Pig Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Swinub love mushrooms that grow under the dead grass, searching for them by smell and often discovering hot springs in the process."_

"Oh I get it."Ash said. "That means your Swinubs can really find hot springs."

"Right."Leona agreed. "On top of that, I can teach my Swinubs how to learn Dig too."

"Awesome, just what me and Dennie expect from you."Dawn commented.

"That reminds me..."Denise said.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In kindergarten, Dawn was crying while Denise was comforting her._

 _"Don't cry, sis."Denise said sadly._

 _She glared at Amy who was chuckling proudly on the jungle gym with two other kindergarten girls._

 _Then Leona walked up to the twins._

 _"Is that bully Amy still picking on you two?"She asked._

 _"Yeah!"Denise replied with a frown. "She says neither of us don't have what it takes to be pokemon coordinators."_

 _"Hey, no need to worry."Leona assured._

 _"Really?"Dawn sobbed._

 _"Sure!"Leona answered. "You two won't be able to stop her and her gang by yourselves but if we do it together we can't lose!"_

* * *

Back in Reality...

"What we need to do is work as a team!"Dawn suggested.

"That's right, sis."Denise agreed. "That we can find the hot spring sooner."

Leona nodded with a smile.

"Sounds good."Ash agreed. "I wanna help too."

"Yeah, me too."Brock commented.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

Piplup smiled. "Piplup."

"Okay, let's go!"Leona remarked.

The three Swinubs take the lead as they pike up a scent of a hot spring.

"I'm certain there's gotta be another source of the hot spring hidden somewhere else on this moutain."Leona said.

The three Swinubs paused for a little bit before rushing ahead.

"They picked up a scent of the hot spring!"Leona remarked.

The four heroes smiled at each other.

"What do you know, well that was easy."Ash admitted.

"Yeah."Denise responded.

The four heroes followed Leona and the three Swinubs.

"Swin!"the three Swinubs answered in unison.

"Swinubs, found something?"Leona asked.

"Swin!"the three Swinubs called out. "Swin!"

Leona and the four heroes looked up and saw a source of steam not far from where they were.

"I see steam!"Dawn said.

"I can smell that hot spring too."Leona commented.

"And it smells great as well."Denise admitted.

The three girls smiled at each other.

When the group get there, they notice that a new hotel was being built with a freshly dug hot spring.

"What?"Leona asked in disbelief. "They're building a new hotel?"

"The hot spring is already dug out."Ash said.

"I guess we're a little too late."Brock commented.

Then a small builder, who was actually Meowth in disguise, walked up to them.

"Alright kiddies, this is no saying box we've got work to do."Meowth retorted. "Move to another spot."

"Excuse me that's my hot spring from the hotel down the mountain."Leona stated with a glare. "Are you saying this hot spring belongs to you three?"

"You are perceptive."Jessie admitted.

"And I tell you we worked hard to build this spring."James commented.

"Yeah, what he says."Meowth agreed. "See we've been doing more digging than a group of music lovers or a rock concert."

"Hold on."Leona said with a thoughtful look.

"What is it, Leona?"Dawn asked. "Something wrong?"

"I know our hot spring water like the back of my hand."Leona stated. "The way it smells, it's looks and this water is the same."

She placed her hand on the water.

"I knew it!"Leona admitted. "It feels the same too!"

"Swinub!"the three Swinubs chirped.

"Seems like your Swinubs agree to that."Denise commented.

Leona glared at the three builders.

"I'll tell you what I think I think you tapped into our pipe without permission!"She said angrily.

The three builders freaked out with nervous looks.

"So taste, feel or touch but I don't see any possible truth!"Jessie remarked.

"What do you mean?!"Leona questioned.

"Like I said."Jessie replied. "You got some nerdy nerve."

"Opportunists!"James chuckled.

"Looney toonists!"Meowth added with a smirk.

Suddenly a Wooper appears from the pipe with a transponder on its tail.

Ash picked up the Wooper and checked it.

"Hey guys check it out."He said. "This Wooper has something stuck on it's tail."

"Wooper wooper."Wooper replied.

"Whoa that Wooper belongs to mama and papa."Leona said.

"Is that Leona?"A male voice asked.

"I think so."A female voice answered.

The group turned around and saw Leona's parents.

"Look it is Leona."Leona's mum said.

"Whoa what a coincidence."Leona's dad admitted.

"Hi, mum and dad!"Leona greeted. "Come on down."

Leona's parents mention that when they checked their pipeline, the found another pipe attached directly to theirs, diverting water away from their hot spring.

"We put a transmitter to our Wooper to go directly into the other pipe."Leona's mum explained.

"And if the Wooper came back in this hot spring, we know what that mean!"Leona commented with a smirk.

Leona and her parents looked at the three builders.

"You liars!"Leona snapped. "This is our hot spring and you know it!"

Team Rocket remove their disguises and recite their motto.

"Looks like this court sides with the twerps."Jessie remarked. "But we object, of course!"

"You're twerps, consider the source."James added.

"On the wind!"

"The stars!"

"The Force!

"Bringing chaos with a spring in our step,

"Dashing hope with vigor and pep!

"A spring by any other name is just as hot!"

"We need to relax, we want what you've got!

"Jessie!"

"Jolly James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting me at ease and you in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, mime, mime!"

"They're an interesting group for sure."Leona's Father said.

"And that seems a lot of fun."Leona's Mum remarked kindly.

"Well, maybe for you but for me it's complete annoyance!"Denise retorted angrily.

"Team Rocket are bunch of criminals who steal pokemon!"Dawn admitted with a glare.

"Piplup pip!"Piplup agreed.

The three Swinubs chriped and went next to their trainer.

"Criminals or not, you three are going to bring our hot spring back!"Leona commented.

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place."Jessie said sweetly and looked at Meowth. "Meowth give them a shower, they'll never forget."

"You want water?"Meowth asked and took out a remote. "Here's a flood! Presenting the supreme number 6!"

"Strange we didn't stop after 5."James mumbled while sweat dropping.

Meowth pressed the switch on the remote and summoned a mecha, firing water blasts at Ash and his friends.

Pikachu began to power up to use Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, hold on!"Ash reminded. "Electric type moves can be dangerous when everyone is soaking wet but Iron Tail will do fine!"

Pikachu tried to use Iron Tail, but the Mouse Pokemon slips on the wet mecha and was unable to make contact.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

"Anything can slip and twerps works for us."James remarked with a shrug.

"This box is so slippery from that water and that means..."Meowth said.

"YOU LOSE JERKS!"Team Rocket laughed.

"Those crooks!"Leona said angrily.

Then an idea came to Dawn's head causing Denise to notice.

"What's is it, Dawn?"Denise asked.

"You remember our kindergarten days?"Dawn asked. "That time that we worked together to take down Amy and her gang."

"Oh yeah."Leona commented.

"Of course, no need to worry!"Dawn, Denise and Leona said in unison.

Leona looked at her three Swinubs.

"Use Dig quickly!"She ordered.

Then the three Swinubs dig and cause the three-legged mecha to tumble and spill its water all over itself, heating it up.

"Alright, Dawn and Denise, now's our chance!"Leona commented.

"Leave it to us, Buneary use Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary came out and uses Ice Beam to quickly chill the mecha, causing it to crack.

"Okay Kirlia, come out and use Magical Leaf!"Denise stated.

"Kirlia!"

Kirlia began to twirl around while sending magical leaves at the mecha causing it to tumble backwards into Team Rocket and explodes, sending them blasting off.

"Badda bing and Badda boom and boom!"James remarked.

"Big, bam, boom, then bang, zoom and wham."Jessie mumbled.

"Our Supreme Soaker Badda Bing sure made a big blam."Meowth commented with a smile.

"Are you aware of the end results like I am?"Jessie asked.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket shouted as they disappeared in the sky.

Leona, Dawn and Denise hugged each other.

"We did it, guys!"Dawn said happily.

"Just like old times."Leona giggled.

"We were unstoppable!"Denise chuckled.

"You know, those were some great combinations"Brock complemented.

"You bet, awesome."Ash agreed.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Now, you all promise me to stick around to try our hot spring."Leona's mother suggested with a smile.

"Oh, we insist just as soon as I get that pipe fixed."Leona's father commented.

"You got it."Ash answered in excitement.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Now about that battle?"Leona asked. "How about a little of a tag battle workout before we take a dip?"

"Yeah now your talking."Ash agreed.

"And what better Tag Team partner for me than Dawn?"Leona asked.

Dawn smiled. "Awesome, I'd love to."

Ash looked at Denise.

"Dennie, would you like to be my partner?"He asked.

"Sure, why not?"Denise asked kindly.

"I'll be the referee for the battle."Brock admitted.

Then the battle began with Ash's Chimchar and Denise's Luxio against Leona's Swinub and Dawn's Piplup.

"Swinub use Tackle on Luxio!"Leona ordered.

Swinub rushed up to Luxio.

"Quick Luxio, dodge it!"Denise ordered.

Luxio dodged Swinub causing the Pig Pokemon to hit the ground.

"Piplup use Peck on Chimchar!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup rushed up to Chimchar.

"Chimchar use Scratch on Piplup!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar scratches Piplup down.

"Yeah, way da go, Chimchar!"Ash stated with a smile.

Leona and Dawn looked at each other and nodded.

"Now Piplup use Bubble Beam on Luxio!"Dawn ordered.

"Swinub use Ice Shard on Chimchar!"Leona ordered.

Swinub used Ice Shard against Chimchar with Piplup's Bubble Beam at Luxio.

"Chimchar, dodge it, let's go!"Ash ordered.

"Luxio, dodge as well!"Denise ordered.

Chimchar and Luxio dodge the incoming attacks.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Chimchar fired Flamethrower at Swinub while Luxio throws an electrically charged tackle at Piplup.

"Piplup, dodge it!"Dawn ordered.

"You too, Swinub!"Leona ordered.

Swinub and Piplup went down as the fire and electric attacks hit them, which caused smoke to form.

"Yeah, Chimchar!"Ash said happily.

"Nice work, Luxio."Denise remarked.

Chimchar and Luxio smiled at each other.

However when the smoke cleared it revealed, Piplup and Swinub were gone.

Swinub and Piplup spring out of the ground to hit Chimchar and Luxio.

"We used the Swinub's Dig to dodge!"Leona chuckled.

"Quick Piplup use Whirlpool on Chimchar!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup hits with Whirlpool, soaking Chimchar.

"I see you two are using the same technique we used to take down the bullies."Denise commented.

"And becoming a strong team too."Ash added.

"Well we were warriors raised in the playground."Leona reminded.

"All right, Piplup use Bubble beam on Chimchar!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired Bubble Beam at Chimchar.

"Swinub use Blizzard on both of them!"Leona ordered.

Swinub launches Blizzard toward Chimchar and Luxio.

"Quick Luxio use Night Slash!"Denise ordered.

Luxio hit Swinub with Night Slash causing Blizzard to hit Chimchar.

"All right, Chimchar use Ember!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar fired Ember at Piplup causing the Penguin Pokemon to get a little bit of damage.

"Piplup use WhirlPool"Dawn ordered.

"And Swinub, Ice Beam!"Leona ordered.

Piplup and Swinub fire their attacks on their opponents.

"Chimchar use Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

"Use Spark, Luxio!"Denise ordered.

Chimchar and Luxio fire their attacks causing them to combine with Piplup and Swinub's making an explosion.

However when the smoke cleared, the four trainers were shocked to see all four Pokemon have been beaten, resulting in a tie.

"Neither side are unable to battle!"Brock announced. "So it's a tie!"

"Well, this is a surprise."Denise said with awkward smile.

"Yeah."Ash chuckled.

"Aw, we were just being nice."Dawn answered.

"Hey guys, thanks for giving us a great battle."Leona remarked.

"No, thank you both."Denise commented.

"You four worked great as teams."Brock admitted.

"Hey Dawn now it's a great time to get in our hot spring is the least we can do for our tired pokemon."Leona suggested.

Dawn and Denise smiled happily.

"All right!"Ash cheered.

"Pika!"Pikachu giggled.

* * *

A While Later...

With the hot spring repaired, the four heroes as well as the Pokémon enjoy the hot spring with Leona.

The Pokemon play and rest, Chimchar sitting with its tail above water while Sudowoodo sits near the steam without soaking its body and Luxio relaxed on the warm rocks.

"Ah there is nothing like a nice hot spring."Ash commented.

"The perfect thing to recharge the old batteries."Brock agreed.

"It makes you feel giving it all to everything you do."Dawn said kindly.

"Not to mention it's very relaxing as well."Denise remarked with a smile.

"After our battle, I'm going back to the gyms again."Leona stated. "Good luck with your gym battles, Ash and Denise."

Ash nodded. "Thanks."

"And good luck with yours, Leona."Dawn admitted.

"Thanks Dawn and no need to worry."Leona assured. "Things will get better."

"Thanks."Dawn answered quietly.

"Now that you've been in my hot spring, there'll be no stopping you, I'm sure."Leona stated.

"Wow, you think?"Dawn asked with a smile. "Sounds great."

Brock looked at Denise and Ash.

"You know, it looks like Dawn got her confidence back."He said.

"You're right about that."Denise answered.

"Hey, Leona."Ash responded. "There's something I wanted to ask you about."

"Fire away."Leona suggested.

"Why do all of Dawn and Denise's old friends call them Dee-Dee and Neecy?"Ash asked.

Denise got annoyed and pinched Ash's cheeks to shut his mouth once again.

"What part of don't ask about those names didn't you understand?!"She questioned angrily.

Leona, Dawn, Brock and the pokemon burst out laughing at the sight they were seeing.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	63. Riding the Winds of Change!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 63:** **Riding the Winds of Change!**

Still on route to Veilstone City, the four heroes stopped in another city on the way to enjoy a picnic with their pokemon.

Ash and Turtwig were still trying to master Energy Ball.

"Turtwig use Energy Ball!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fired Energy Ball to a distance ahead.

"Yeah, way da go."Ash remarked. "Okay this time try hitting that tree."

Turtwig fired Energy Ball for the second time in order to hit the tree but it couldn't.

"One more time!"Ash suggested.

Turtwig tried to hit the tree with Energy Ball again, but the ball headed towards the sky instead.

"Wow, the Energy Ball's form looks right, but it's control needs a little more work."Dawn admitted.

"I'm sure the control until Turtwig builds up more experience."Brock replied while munching an apple.

"That's definitely true."Denise agreed as she ate a blueberry scone.

The training and picnic were put on hold when several shadows fly overhead.

Looking up, the gang see several Gligar being led by a larger Pokémon, which suddenly start swooping towards them.

"What the-"Ash started.

"Hurry get out of the way!"Denise warned.

The group flee and the attackers steal the picnic food.

"Turtwig, Energy Ball!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig tried fire Energy Ball at Gliscor, but failed.

"Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig threw razor leafs at Gliscor and the group of Gligars, who swiftly evade.

The two sisters and Brock return their pokemon into their poke balls.

"Okay, return."Brock admitted.

"Everybody."Dawn said.

"Same with the rest of you."Denise stated.

For safety, all of the Pokémon are recalled into their poke balls apart from Turtwig, Eevee, Piplup and Pikachu.

Ash rushed up to his friends.

"Dawn, Denise, Brock, are you okay?"He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine thanks."Denise replied with a short smile.

"But who were those pokemon?"Dawn asked.

"Gliscor and Gligar."Brock answered.

Dawn took out her pokedex to scan Gligar.

"I gotta see this."She admitted.

 _"Gligar the Fly Scorpion Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It glides using the membrane attached to its arms and legs and attacks the face of its prey with its claws."_

Ash scanned Gliscor in his pokedex.

 _"Gliscor the Fang Scorp Pokémon and the evolved form of Gligar_ _."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"It watches its prey as it hangs from trees by its tail and attacks from above when it sees the chance."_

Gliscor stood upside on tree to eat the two sandwiches he stolen.

"They're both ground and flying types."Denise complemented.

Just then, an Ice Beam shoots towards Gliscor, which sends it flying.

Ash and the gang look across and see where the attack came from only to see Paul and his Weavile.

"It's Paul!"Ash said.

 _"Not him again..."_ Denise thought with a annoyed look.

"Right, Murkrow use Haze!"Paul ordered.

The Dark Type appeared from its Pokéball, preparing to use Haze.

However before Murkrow could attack, Gliscor let out a loud yell, summoning many more Gligars to joint the riot.

Paul, Denise, Ash, Dawn and Brock watched with surprised looks.

The Gligar came forward using Quick Attack.

"Quick, Murkrow!"Paul ordered. "Dodge them!"

Murkrow flew higher and dodged Gliscor.

Suddenly, a wind blew out as Gliscor called to its friends.

It then flew up, escaping the scene as all the others followed.

As they were gone, Ash turned to see another one on the tree.

The Gligar was chewing on the apple and when it saw that its companions were gone, it panicked and swallowed the apple in whole.

It then licked its mouth as it began to fly to catch up to its friends.

But then, since there was no wind, the Gligar staggered, falling onto Ash.

Ash yelped as he was bashed to the ground causing Denise to sweat drop.

"Get off of me!"Ash shouted while trying to make the Gligar get off him.

Gligar looked around and notice Pikachu, Turtwig, Eevee and Piplup were glaring at it causing the ground flying type to panic and fly away.

Ash watched as the lone Gligar disappeared before hearing Paul returning both Murkrow and Weaville.

The four trainers turned to see Paul smirking at where the Gliscor had gone to with his lackeys.

"At least that Gliscor lives up to its reputation."Paul retorted with a smirk.

"Does that mean you're here to catch a Gliscor?"Ash asked.

Paul only scoffed and began to walk away.

"Stay out of my way, got it?"He warned.

The rude trainer walked away while mumbling under his breath of seeing his rival again.

"Hey, wait!"Ash demanded.

"Apathetic moron."Denise muttered with her arms folded.

Then a jeep was heard and the heroes turned to see Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy coming to their way.

"Are you folks alright?"Officer Jenny asked.

"Fine except that I'm afraid they got away with our lunch."Dawn admitted.

Officer Jenny looked at Nurse Joy.

"It looks like they did it once again."Nurse Joy stated.

"And we weren't in time once again."Officer Jenny commented.

Brock bend down in one knee and began to flirt with the two women.

"On the contrary, you're timing's perfect!"He flirted."My heart was feeling so empty, but now my heart is full again! All because of you..."

Then Croagunk poison jabbed the breeder and dragged him away.

* * *

Afterwards...

At the local Pokémon Center, which has a garden on the roof filled with Bug-type and Flying-type Pokémon, Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy tell the gang that the Gliscor and Gligar have reduced the city into a ghost town.

"The Gliscor and Gligar have turned our city into a ghost town."Officer Jenny explained. "They have eaten up every food and vegetables they can find and now they're grabbing food out of our hands."

"But Gliscor and Gligar usually live in the forest don't they?"Brock asked. "What are they doing here?"

"We think they all managed to get lost."Officer Jenny replied.

"That is so weird."Ash admitted.

"Yeah."Denise agreed.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

"Eevee."Eevee responded quietly.

"But true we had a storm one day and the wind was particularly fierce."Nurse Joy stated. "It was so strong and Gliscor wasn't able to escape it's force and it ended up being trapped in our city, of course Gliscor wanted to return to our forest, but the winds were just too strong and they still are."

"Of course, those skyscrapers are strong and too strong to fight."Brock said.

"Yes."Nurse Joy answered with a nod. "They are."

"Skyscraper currents?"Dawn asked.

"The taller the building is, the stronger the winds that swirl around it."Brock commented.

"So Gliscor had no other choice, but to stay here and before long it attracted all the Gligar in the surrounding area."Officer Jenny said.

"But how to do that..."Ash said.

"That's amazing."Denise admitted.

"Gliscor and Gligar fire a sound wave in order to avoid obstacles that fly around them, but in the city these sound waves can magnify and scatter, bouncing rapidly around buildings."Nurse Joy explained. "These sound waves are what attracted the Gligar, attracting them to the city, we've tried many times to capture them so that we can return them to the forest, but they're very cautious and we can't get a hold of them."

"So our latest plan to lure them all in, using Gliscor's favourite fruit as bait."Officer Jenny remarked.

"I wanna help too!"Ash stated.

"Pika!"Pikachu answered.

"Piplup!"Piplup said.

"Eevee!"Eevee cheered.

"Hey, what do you say guys?"Ash asked looking at friends. "Giving Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy a hand?"

"You bet, Ash!"Brock, Dawn and Denise answered in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Gliscor and the Gligar have taken refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly, a tub of fruit shoots through the window.

All the Gligar start to tuck in, but then they all grow suspicious and along with Gliscor, look through the window to see a truck carrying fruit driving down the road.

They all give chase, except for the one that fell on Ash earlier.

After a few extra bites it joins the chase.

Officer Jenny drove the truck in an attempt to lure the Pokémon into a strong wind current, which should blow them out of the city and return them to the forest.

"They're following!"Dawn said.

"Great, it's working!"Ash remarked.

"Pika."Pikachu whispered.

"I'm heading to the target."Officer Jenny admitted.

She turns the truck to another direction while Gliscor and the Gligar were following them from behind.

Nurse Joy checked her white laptop that showed the amount of wind heading their way.

"The wind is about to get a lot stronger."She commented. "Let's hope that does the trick."

"So the idea is to use the strong winds to blow them all back in the forest."Brock said.

Then Gliscor and Gligars screams were heard causing Denise to peek her head out of the window just in time to see Gliscor and the Gligar are captured by Team Rocket in their balloon.

"Oh my gosh look!"Denise stated.

The group went out of the van to see the Flying types trapped in a big plastic container.

"What in the world are they doing?!"Nurse Joy demanded.

Team Rocket perform their motto.

"Listen is that a clueless count trap I hear?"

"Clueless but crystal clear!"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Lately putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"Team Rocket..."

"...in your face!"

"Wobbu Wobbu!"

"Mime Mime!"

"They're not yours!"Dawn said angrily. "Give them back!"

"You don't know, they're actually family."Jessie replied with a evil smile.

"Everyone who grabs grubs for free is in my family tree!"Meowth remarked.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet! responded.

"They're going back to the forest which is where they belong!"Ash retorted. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt go!"

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee fire their attacks, but weren't strong enough to cut the container.

Gliscor tried to use X-Scissor on the container, but it still didn't break.

"But how?!"Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"The thunderbolt, bubblebeam and shadow ball even Gliscor's X-Scissor did nothing!"Brock commented in shock.

"Like you, our king sized case is totally twerp prove."James remarked.

Then the Gligar from before went on the top of the container earning everyone's attention.

"I remember that Gligar."Ash said.

The Gligar cuts the rope which causes the container to fall onto the remains of the building.

"Our carrier case is strong but its rope is not a match cable!"James panicked.

Team Rocket screamed in shock as the container got destroyed and Gligar was sent flying.

"Oh no, Gligar!"Ash shouted. "Gligar!"

Ash runs to save it and Gligar ends up landing on him just like earlier.

"Hey, watch where your falling!"Ash complained.

Gliscor and the other Gligar obviously aren't too happy about the attempted capture and all use X-Scissor on the balloon, which causes the balloon to crash and Team Rocket are sent blasting off again.

The balloon also crashes onto the building remains, and the road is blocked by the debris.

"Not the road is blocked!"Officer Jenny stated.

Nurse Joy checks the wind's direction in her laptop.

"The direction of the wind is different now."She said worriedly. "Our Gliscor and Gligar won't be able to get through."

Dawn gasped. "Oh no!"

Gliscor and the Gligar help themselves to the fruit on the truck.

"Looks like our plan has backfired."Denise admitted.

Gliscor and Gligar were soon wrecking havoc on the city and with the road blocked the same plan cannot be reattempted.

"Gliscor and Gligar are breaking habit and the city has come to a stand still."Nurse Joy said.

"We have to break them back to the forest and fast!"Officer Jenny commented.

"Yeah, but how?"Dawn asked sadly. "The only way out of here has been blocked off."

Piplup sighed sadly. "Piplup."

"Let me think somehow if somehow we can produce a current of air that will carry all of them out of the city, our problem would be solved."Officer Jenny suggested.

"That's it!"Brock agreed with a smile. "We'll use Gust!"

"Use Gust?"Officer Jenny asked.

"Of course, we'll use our pokemon to get them their way out of here!"Ash commented.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Hey that could actually work."Denise remarked.

"Eevee!"Eevee chirped happily.

"So if we can create a powerful wind and launch them all in the pokemon center's roof."Nurse Joy said while typing in her laptop and gasped when she got a result.

"Okay time for a talk."Ash commented.

"A talk?"Dawn asked. "To who?"

"Gliscor, of course."Ash replied. "I'll just explain we wanna help them and everything will be fine!"

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu giggled.

"Yeah but make sure you be careful around that wild pokemon, Ash."Denise reminded with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, Dennie, I will be."Ash assured with a wink.

Denise blushed a little and nodded.

* * *

Afterwards...

The four heroes went outside and saw a Gligar from before was left behind again.

"Gligar!"Ash called out.

Gligar turned around and saw the group.

"I can't believe it's the same one."Dawn said.

"Nice to see you again."Ash admitted.

"Gligar."Gligar replied.

"Hang on, where are the others?"Denise asked.

Suddenly a gust of wind earned Gligar's attention causing it to follow its group.

"Hey, where are you going now?"Ash demanded.

"Gliscor must be somewhere down there."Brock replied.

"Let's hurry!"Denise suggested.

The group follows Gligar into the alleyway.

Ash and the others arrive along with the Gligar they've now befriended.

"Gliscor, hold on!"Ash protested. "We want to help you get back to the forest!"

The Gliscor and the Gligar looked at Ash in curiosity.

"You come with us!"Ash admitted. "Over to the Pokémon Center, quick!"

But then Gliscor got hit by Ice Beam and Thunder combo, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Now what?!"Ash shouted.

"Oh no!"Brock, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

"Now, go pokeball!"Paul stated.

He throws a Poké Ball and successfully catches the Gliscor.

Paul scans Gliscor with his Pokédex and sees that it is quite strong and decides to keep it.

"This Gliscor may be useful to me..."He retorted with a smirk.

Paul started to leave until Ash called out to him.

"Wait!"Ash demanded. "What about all those Gligar, Paul!?"

Paul scoffed and brushed him aside.

"They're none of my concern, see."He retorted.

"What did you say!?"Ash demanded angrily.

The Gligar makes a run at Paul.

"Electabuzz, ThunderPunch!"Paul ordered.

Electabuzz hits it with a Thunder Punch, sending it flying.

Paul returns his pokemon in their poke balls.

"I've had enough of this town."He scoffed as he walked away. "I'm out of here."

"Why you-"Denise said in anger.

She admit to go forward and slap the rude trainer in the face, but then a hand grabbed her shoulder causing her to look at Brock, who simply shook his head.

Denise scowled and looked down in defeat.

All of the Gligar were now flying around the alley aimlessly, not knowing what to do without Gliscor gone.

"The Gligar!"Dawn said.

"Now that Gliscor has been captured, they have no idea what to do."Brock stated.

"We've gotta take them to the pokemon center!"Ash commented. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!"

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt to try and make the wind change course.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Piplup and Eevee fired their attacks and the wind started to lure the Gligar to the Pokemon Center.

"Good, they're going there now!"Ash remarked.

"That's great!"Denise commented with a smile.

Dawn notice few of the Gligar was just sitting around.

"But wait some of the Gligar don't want to go with the others."She admitted.

Then the Gligar that befriended the group went to talk to its companions.

Soon the Gligars follow the others on the way to the Pokemon Center.

"Our buddy..."Ash said.

"Wow Ash, it knew exactly what you said."Brock commented.

"Pikachu..."Pikachu whispered.

* * *

In the Pokemon Center...

"Here they come..."Officer Jenny said.

"Quick, everyone use Gust!"Nurse Joy ordered.

Once the Gligars arrived, all the Pokémon at the Center use Gust to send the Gligar flying out of the city.

The heroes then arrived in the center.

"Wow, they did it."Brock said.

"Great, it worked like a charm."Officer Jenny commented.

"Soon they will be, all back home."Nurse Joy remarked.

Then evil laughter was heard earning everyone's attention and saw Team Rocket flying in their balloon.

"We'll beat you, goof balls, in that balloon."Meowth chuckled.

"Wobbuffet!"Wobbuffet agreed.

"Yeah, no way!"Ash replied. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leaped up to use Thunderbolt, but it failed to reach Team Rocket's balloon.

"They're flying too high!"Dawn said with a frown.

"Piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"Eevee!"Eevee growled.

"Ash, I think it's time to see if Turtwig's Energy Ball has improved."Denise suggested.

"Right!"Ash agreed. "Now Turtwig, protect the Gligar with Energy Ball!"

Turtwig sends out the Energy Ball, but which it reaches the balloon's distance once again the direction isn't there and it misses.

"You messed us!"Team Rocket laughed.

"The distance is there."Brock said.

"But the control isn't."Dawn stated.

"Turtwig, try again and aim carefully."Ash suggested.

Turtwig nodded and began to concentrate before it fires the Energy Ball which hits Team Rocket dead on.

"Bulls-eye!"Ash remarked.

"Pika!"Pikachu cheered.

"Well done!"Denise commented proudly.

Jessie glared at Meowth, who was in the net.

"I wanted that Gligar not you!"She said angrily.

"Looks like we have to grab our own sandwiches."Meowth sighed.

"Yeah for our empty stomachs."James commented.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared in the sky once again.

"That was awesome!"Ash admitted. "Don't forget, how that felt!"

Turtwig nodded. "Turtwig."

The lazy Gligar was busy eating the fruits from the trees in the pokemon center.

"Hey look our friend is still here."Dawn said.

"Okay, Turtwig, Energy Ball go!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fires another Energy Ball at the Gligar, sending it into the air.

"Use Gust!"Nurse Joy ordered.

All the Center's Pokémon use Gust, finally sending the Gligar out of the city and back to their natural habitat.

The four heroes waved good-bye to the wild flying types.

"Bye Gligar, hurry home!"Ash remarked.

"Please, stay home."Dawn suggested.

"And remember not to be too greedy!"Denise reminded.

"Pika pika!"Pikacu said.

"Pip piplup!"Piplup giggled.

"Ee eevee!"Eevee remarked.

The sun was beginning to set down in the hills.

"Oh my that's a relief."Nurse Joy said.

"Now we can finally relax."Officer Jenny commented kindly.

Just when the gang think the Gligar problem was gone, the slow Gligar was seen flying back to the Center and once again its flying is not up to scratch and lands on Ash.

"Not again!"Ash complained. "Hey, where did you learn how to fly?!"

Denise quietly chuckled finding the sight sort of funny.

Dawn removed Gligar off of Ash.

"Why didn't you go with your friends?"She asked.

Gligar gave a wink at Ash.

"I'll tell you, what I think."Brock admitted with a smile. "Gligar likes Ash."

"Huh?"Dawn and Denise said in unison.

Ash looks at Gligar in surprise.

Gligar smiled. "Gligar."

"Cool, then you can come with us!"Ash remarked with a smirk and took out a pokeball. "Okay, let's go pokeball!"

Gligar gets inside the pokeball and in a few seconds it got caught.

"I just caught a Gligar!"Ash said happily.

Turtwig and Pikachu cheered that they now had a new friend in the group.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	64. Sleight of Sand!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 64:** **Sleight of Sand!**

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock were walking through a desert on the way to Veilstone City.

"Awesome, it looks like a desert."Dawn remarked.

"It's giant."Brock commented.

"And pretty hot."Denise admitted.

"All right, here we go!"Ash said happily.

The Pallet Town Trainer happily jumped down a hill.

"Hey, come on out!"He suggested.

Ash releases his Pokémon so they can play in the sand.

"We can't leave them."Dawn admitted.

"Right!"Brock and Denise answered in unison.

Dawn, Denise and Brock join Ash and let out their Pokémon to play in the sand as well.

Denise smiled seeing Kirlia building a sandcastle with Happiny, Sudowoodo and Buneary before noticing Grotle and Luxio relaxing in the sand with their eyes closed.

"Aren't you two gonna play?"She asked.

"Grotle."Grotle responded.

"Lux."Luxio replied.

"Of course, how can I forget you two love snoozing in warm areas."Denise chuckled.

As the pokemon were playing, the sand rumbles up and a Hippowdon emerges from under the ground and lifts Pachirisu up on his back.

"Whoa, what's that?"Ash asked.

"That's a Hippowdon."Brock answered.

"It sure is huge."Denise commented.

Dawn looks Hippowdon up on her Pokédex.

 _"Hippowdon, the Heavyweight Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It creates an enormous_ _tornado of sand by blowing sand out of the holes in its body, and its mouth is over 6 feet in diameter."_

Pachirisu happily climbs up to Hippowdon's head.

"Pachirisu, look out!"Dawn protested.

Hippowdon yawned and Pachirisu fell into his mouth.

"Pachirisu!"Dawn shouted.

Hippowdon uses Dig to go back underground with Pachirisu still inside his mouth.

"His getting away!"Denise said.

"Oh no, you don't!"Ash admitted.

The four heroes quickly run after Hippowdon, but he was gone.

"Pachirisu!"Dawn called out.

Ash, Denise and Brock try digging in the sand but then Pikachu pointed out a huge cloud of sand in the distance.

"Over there!"Ash said and took out his pokeballs. "Everyone return!"

Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee run toward the big cloud of sand while Ash and his friends recall their Pokémon into their Poké Balls.

Pachirisu appeared out of one of Hippowdon's holes on his left side and was happy to see Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee.

"Pachirisu, get out of there right now!"Dawn called out.

Pachirisu tries to wiggle free, but it finds out it's stuck and Hippowdon again digs underground taking the electric type.

"Come back here!"Ash demanded.

The group then saw Hippowdon coming up from not far from where they were standing and went after it.

"Hippowdon, wait!"Denise protested.

"Pachirisu, Discharge!"Dawn ordered.

Pachirisu tried to use Discharge but nothing happens.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and again nothing happens to Hippowdon.

"Thunderbolt, didn't do nothing either."Ash said.

"Hippowdon is a ground type pokemon."Brock stated.

"Of course so that means electric type moves won't have an effect on it."Denise commented.

Hippowdon once again digs underground taking Pachirisu with him once again.

"No!"Ash shouted. "Not again!"

"Pachirisu!"Dawn called out.

"Come on, this way!"Denise suggested.

The four heroes rushed to the last part of the desert where Hippowdon was, but it was no where to be seen.

"Aw man, where did Hippowdon go?"Ash said.

Then a Hippopotas appeared from under the ground.

"Hippo hippo."Hippopotas greeted.

"It's a Hippopotas."Ash said with a smile.

The Hippopotas walked up to Pikachu and started snuggling the Mouse Pokemon causing him to chuckle happily.

The Ground Type then snuggled Ash's leg.

"No...do you think..."Ash started.

"Could this be the Hippopotas, we met and who got separated from its herd?"Dawn said.

"Of course, at least now its back in its home."Denise remarked.

"I would if it got lost again?"Brock suggested.

The four then saw something emerge from the sand and saw Hippowdon not far from where they were standing.

"It's Hippowdon!"Ash stated.

Hippopotas happily walked toward him.

"Hippo!"It said happily.

Hippowdon roared in response while Pachirisu appeared from its nose.

"Pachirisu!"Dawn called out.

Hippowdon then escaped to the underground once more.

The heroes and Hippopotas run towards Hippowdon.

"Gone again!"Ash complained.

"I guess Hippowdon doesn't like seeing people."Denise commented.

Hippopotas sighed sadly. "Hippo..."

"Did you hear that?"Brock asked.

"Yeah."Ash replied with a nod.

"If Hippopotas feels sad maybe because it misses hanging out with that Hippowdon."Brock explained.

"Hippopotas is that true?"Ash asked.

"Hippo hippo."Hippopotas responded with a sad look.

"Hey, we'll help you out."Ash admitted kindly. "We need to find Hippowdon just like you."

The Pallet Town Trainer lifts Hippopotas onto his shoulders.

The group then heard Hippowdon shouting causing them to go to the other side to investigate.

When they arrived they saw Team Rocket trying to steal Hippowdon, who was trapped in a net.

"Team Rocket!"Ash said angrily.

"It's the goody twerp shoes!"Meowth scowled.

"You creeps leave Hippowdon alone!"Denise retorted.

"Listen is that a voice of a no brainer, I hear?"Jessie questioned. "Can we save this treat from another time? We are over booked."

"We need to do that stuff too, so save it!"Ash demanded.

"Yeah!"Dawn agreed. "My poor Pachirisu is still trapped in that Hippowdon."

"Aw, I just love getting pokemon surprises inside!"Jessie remarked with a smile.

Suddenly a Rhyhorn robot appeared from underground with a big Team Rocket "R" symbol on it.

"What in the world?!"Denise admitted.

"Is that yours?"Ash asked.

"No."Jessie replied.

Out of the robot, Butch and Cassidy jump out and do their motto with a Shuckle.

"A shrieking whine! A blast from the past!"

"Spinning like a Gyro Ball and moving fast!"

"To the moon..."

"...And beyond..."

"...What a blast!"

"Administering justice with lightning speed!"

"Bashing the bad guys, should we feel the need."

"So here's a newsflash from across the wire..."

"The real Team Rocket is now on fire!"

"Cassidy!"

"And it's Butch!"

"Shuck-uckle!"

"Teaching the losers a thing or two..."

"...The true Team Rocket..."

"Us! Not you!"

"Cassidy?!"Ash and Jessie said in unison.

"And Beth?!"Brock and James added.

"I told you its not Beth, it's Butch!"Butch snapped. "James, you are as bad as your twerps!"

"Great, another Team Rocket..."Denise muttered with a hint of annoyance.

"I thought one Team Rocket was bad enough."Dawn commented.

"So what are you doing here, messing up the landscapes, Jessie?"Cassidy questioned with a frown.

"Stop stealing all of my lines!"Jessie retorted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ask Professor Mumba."Cassidy replied.

She then answered the phone that was ringing.

"Hello there?"Cassidy asked.

Then an angry voice shouted at her.

 _"It's Namba!"_

"We're here from orders of Namba."Cassidy replied. "He wants to study the sand that Hippowdon spreads out and he send us to capture one."

"You tell Professor Fan Boy-"Jessie started.

Then the phone rang again and Cassidy handed it to Jessie.

"It's for you."Cassidy said.

Jessie answered the phone.

"Hello?"She asked.

 _"It's still Namba!"_

"Alright, why didn't that loud mouth give us the orders instead of you?"Jessie demanded. "Let's not forget the Sinnoh Region is our term!"

She threw the phone back to Cassidy.

"Well that's not what I hear."Cassidy answered. "Namba told us personally we're his two and only sinnoh region wrecks."

Jessie, James and Meowth gasped in shock.

"But we've been hitting the dusty sinnoh trails since way back!"James admitted.

"Perhaps you all forgotten, how forgettable you fools can be."Butch retorted with a smirk.

"True."Cassidy agreed.

Butch and Cassidy laughed evilly.

"Where did you get that bucket of bolds?!"Jessie demanded with a glare.

"It's just a present from Professor Kimba."Butch replied.

Then the phone rang and he answered it.

 _"It's Namba!"_

"It's one of Professor Namba's inventions."Butch answered.

"But we build our own machines!"James retorted. "It's not fair that you Beth get all the gold!"

"I told you, my name is Butch not Beth!"Butch snapped.

"Now Turtwig use Razor Leaf, let's go!"Ash stated. "Help out, Hippowdon!"

Turtwig comes out and uses Razor Leaf to cut the net to free Hippowdon.

"We don't need twerp interference!"Cassidy said angrily.

Hippowdon escapes underground again as Butch and Cassidy go after him in their robot.

"Okay guys, the only way we're going to save Pachirisu is to get to Hippowdon before they do, right?"Ash asked.

"Right."Dawn replied with a nod.

"Let's hurry."Denise suggested.

The four heroes began to run to go after Hippowdon.

But when they stopped running, they notice there was no sign of the ground type.

Ash looked at Hippopotas.

"Don't worry."He assured. "We're going to find Hippowdon soon."

Then the group heard Hippowdon's roar.

"That sounds like Hippowdon's call"Brock said.

Hippopotas then pointed at a direction.

"That way!"Ash commented.

Ash and his friends run to find Hippowdon being followed by Butch and Cassidy in their giant robot.

A claw reaches out of the robot toward Hippowdon but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to stop the claw.

"Oh please!"Cassidy scoffed.

"Your not getting Hippowdon!"Ash stated firmly.

Pachirisu appeared from one of the holes of Hippowdon.

"Pachirisu!"Dawn said in relief.

"Okay Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to hit the robot, but it has no effect.

"Just like sitting in a pair of rubber gloves."Cassidy remarked.

"Nice imagery."Butch commented.

Brock looked at Ash.

"We gotta get moving."He stated.

"Hippopotas, tell Hippowdon to follow us!"Ash admitted.

Hippopotas told Hippowdon to follow them and the Heavyweight Pokemon immediately agreed.

"No you don't!"Butch commented.

The heroes and Hippowdon quickly run from the robot.

"We gotta find away to destroy that robot!"Denise stated.

The group suddenly fall into a very big hole in the sand.

"What the?!"Ash said. "Where does this come from?"

Jessie, James and Meowth then appear above them in their balloon and they do their motto.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the Wind!"

"The Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And its James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place..."

"...we're Team Rocket..."

"...in your face!"

"It's rather twice as nice in this hand don't you think?"Jessie asked. "First we dig and then you sink!"

Butch and Cassidy glared angrily at the trio.

"But leaving Hippowdon trapped down there wouldn't work!"Jessie remarked.

Jessie and James fire some sort of a plunger on a rope that captured Hippowdon and started pulling him up into the air.

"So large load up!"Jessie giggled.

"Here we go!"James commented.

"Hippowdon!"Ash shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!"Denise retorted.

Pachirisu called out to its trainer.

"Pachirisu, I'm coming there too!"Dawn stated.

The heroes grab onto Hippowdon as they were lifted off the sand.

Butch and Cassidy fire a horn from the robot into the balloon and it pierces right through it, sending Jessie, James and Meowth flying away into the sky.

The group and Hippowdon fall to the ground.

Denise caught Eevee in her arms as she landed in the sand with her companions.

Ash and Hippopotas came out of the sand.

"Can't breath down there."Ash muttered.

Then the Rhyhorn Robot rose from the sand.

"Try all you can, but you twerps can't avoid technology!"Cassidy remarked.

"Your not beating us with that stupid machine, okay?!"Ash replied.

"That requires to the bait."Butch responded.

Butch and Cassidy again try to use a big claw from their robot to grab a hold of Hippowdon but Jessie, James and Meowth appear in a big Slowbro robot and break the claw.

"It's huge and its pink!"Cassidy said.

"And we paid in 12 months to get it for free!"Jessie remarked.

Cassidy smirked. "Wanna fight?"

"Let's rumble!"Jessie replied with a evil smile.

The two Team Rocket groups quickly begin to battle with their robots.

"Now's our chance!"Ash admitted.

"Yeah!"Denise agreed.

Ash and his friends start running away with Hippowdon again.

"That's no more, miss nice girl!"Jessie retorted.

She fires Slowbro's tail as a rocket into Butch and Cassidy's robot, but it has no effect.

Team Rocket gasped in shock.

"Not a single scratch?!"Jessie said.

Cassidy giggled evilly. "That so matches the pathetic little pink robot, here's a scratch you can't itch, fire horn rocket!"

Butch and Cassidy fire a horn rocket into the Slowbro robot and it drills though the robot before it explodes.

The blast sends the heroes and Hippowdon flying into the air.

As Hippowdon fell onto the ground, Pachirisu fall out of his mouth and gets reunited with Dawn and Piplup.

"Oh Pachirisu, your alright!"Dawn said happily.

Pachirisu hugged its trainer while Piplup giggled in joy.

Denise sighed in relief. "At least now that problem is solved."

"Eevee."Eevee replied.

The Rhyhron Robot went up to Hippowdon.

"Hey big boy, give your big self up already!"Cassidy retorted with a smirk.

Hippowdon got angry and fired a Hyper Beam at the Rhyhorn Robot, making it completely fall apart.

"Wow that was Hippowdon's Hyper Beam!"Brock remarked.

"Awesome!"Ash commented.

"That will teach those creeps a lesson or two!"Denise chuckled.

"No one, mangles our machine!"Cassidy said angrily and took out a pokeball. "If it's a pokemon battle you want buster, you'll get one, Granbull, let's go!"

"Shuckle, you too!"Butch stated.

Granbull and Shuckle appeared out of their pokeballs.

"Granbull!"

"Shuckle!"

"Protect Hippowdon!"Ash suggested.

"Just a Hippowdon heisting minute!"Jessie responded. "Cassidy, I've still got a bone or two to pick with you, go Seviper!"

Seviper came out and bashed into Granbull.

"I trust you can handle Hippowdon?"Jessie asked.

"With the plum!"James answered. "Carnivine, go!"

Carnivine came out and bit James on the head.

"Ugh...chomp those chumps!"James muttered.

"Granbull, Fire Fang, let's go!"Cassidy ordered.

Granbull charged towards Seviper while preparing to use Fire Fang.

"Seviper, wrap around Granbull!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper wrap itself around Granbull, thus stopping its attack.

"Granbull, unwrap and use Bite!"Cassidy ordered.

Granbull bit Seviper with its fangs.

"Use Bite too!"Jessie ordered.

Seviper bit Granbull as well.

"Now Carnivine, Bullet Seed, pronto!"James ordered.

Carnivine uses Bullet Seed on Shuckle and it gets hits.

"Shuckle use Sludge Bomb!"Butch ordered.

Shuckle uses Sludge Bomb but Carnivine ends up dodging and it hits Hippowdon.

"Oh no, Hippowdon!"Ash called out. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt, quick!"

Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and it hits Shuckle.

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Piplup fired Bubblebeam and Eevee fired Shadow Ball causing the attacks to hit Carnivine.

Hippowdon became more angery and it charges at Team Rocket hitting Shuckle and Carnivine with Double-Edge sending both Pokémon at their respectful owners.

"Wow that was Hippowdon's Double Edge!"Brock remarked.

"Amazing power!"Dawn admitted kindly.

Hippopotas uses Yawn which makes Team Rocket, Butch, Cassidy and their Pokémon fall asleep.

It follows it up by using Sandstorm which blows all Team Rocket members and their Pokémon into a group next to each other.

The heroes smiled at the sight.

"Check out, Hippopotas Sandstorm!"Ash suggested with a smile.

"That's so cool!"Denise commented proudly.

Hippowdon uses Hyper Beam to make Team Rocket blast off.

"We're blasting off, nighty-night."Team Rocket mumbled.

"Those dummies put us up every week."Butch muttered.

"Go to sleep."Cassidy replied.

Then the two Team Rockets disappeared in the sky.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Hippowdon and Hippopotas reunite with each other.

"Hippowdon is everything okay?"Ash asked.

Hippowdon nodded in response.

"I think Pachirisu took Hippowdon a bit by surprise."Brock chuckled.

"Sorry about that Hippowdon."Dawn apologized.

Pachirisu chirped with a smile.

Hippowdon and Hippopotas snuggle each other.

"Aw...would you look at that."Denise giggled sweetly.

"You stay put."Brock commented.

Hippowdon places Hippopotas on the top of its head.

"That's great, what a team."Ash admitted.

"Hippo hippo."Hippopotas responded with a smile.

* * *

 **Next the Group arrive in Veilstone City...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	65. Lost Leader Strategy!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 65:** **Lost Leader Strategy!**

Ash and his friends gasp in excitement as they arrived in Veilstone City.

"All right, Veilstone City!"Ash chuckled.

"I can't believe we're finally here!"Denise remarked.

Suddenly a blue sphere of energy suddenly flies towards them causing the group to duck down.

"Whoa!"Dawn said. "What in the world was that?!"

The four heroes notice multiple spheres coming from one spot.

"It feels like the air is shaking."Brock commented.

"Those are Aura Spheres!"Ash admitted.

The group head to the source with Pikachu, Piplup and Luxio leading the way.

"This way guys, hurry!"Ash stated.

A blast destroys a portion of a fence, which the group uses as an observation point.

Inside, a bunch of pokemon watch as a pink-haired woman dodges an oncoming Lucario.

"Lucario."Ash stated.

"Whoa, really?"Denise asked in surprise as she took out her pokedex.

 _"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu_ _."_ Denise's Pokedex said. _"By sensing the_ _aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements."_

The woman dodges Lucario's attacks and kicks an Aura Sphere back to Lucario, who stood aside and dodged the attack.

"Check out, how she is deflecting those Aura Spheres!"Ash remarked with a smile.

"Aura spheres?"Dawn asked.

"It's a mysterious power some say everyone has, but I've heard its stronger in some people and in others."Brock replied.

The woman looked at Lucario with a hint of fright.

"Uh oh Lucario, your angry at me aren't you?"She asked worriedly.

Lucario prepares a Bone Rush.

The woman gasped. "Are you using Bone Rush?!"

Lucario leapt up holding the Bone Rush to hit the woman.

"Whoa, cool!"Denise chuckled.

The woman begins somersaulting and dodging multiple strikes from Lucario.

"Come on, Lucario!"the woman begged. "Let's stop!"

Lucario tries to use Bone Rush but eventually fades before striking.

"Something is weird, Lucario is acting awfully intense for his training."Dawn commented.

Suddenly, an electric attack strikes near Ash and his friends, tossing Piplup face-down onto the field as Pikachu defends Piplup.

Electabuzz comes out from behind a tree snickering causing Pikachu to become shocked at who the adversary was, apparently recognizing it.

"Electabuzz!"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

Luxio jumped into the field and growls angrily at Electabuzz.

Piplup rushes towards Electabuzz in anger.

The four heroes went into the field.

"Piplup, come back!"Dawn shouted.

Piplup headbutts Electabuzz right in the chest, but it repulses the Penguin Pokémon, making it crash into Pikachu.

Luxio's glare became more deadly causing him, Pikachu and Piplup to get into a hand-to-hand brawl with Electabuzz.

"Pikachu, stop!"Ash protested.

"Piplup, you too!"Dawn stated.

"Luxio, knock it off!"Denise demanded.

"You three shouldn't fight like this!"Brock reminded.

The woman and Lucario stop sparring and notice the situation.

"Lucaio, we need to help."the Woman stated.

Lucario launched an Aura Sphere into the fiasco, stopping the battle and dazing the four pokemon.

Ash, Dawn, Denise and Brock rushed towards, Luxio, Pikachu and Piplup.

"Pikachu."Ash said.

"Luxio, are you okay?"Denise asked worriedly.

The Woman and her Lucario went up to them.

"I'm so sorry."the Woman apologised and looked at Lucario. "Lucario, say your sorry."

Lucario huffed and looked at away.

"What?"the Woman asked. "What do you mean it was nothing?"

"Nothing?"Ash said.

"Maylene, what happened?"

The group turned around and saw a purple-haired man coming up to them.

"Hey, Reggie."Maylene greeted.

Electabuzz tries to sneak away, but Reggie caught sight of the Pokémon.

"And where you you going, Electabuzz?"Reggie asked.

Electabuzz turning around and laughed sheepishly.

"Hey Pikachu, don't you think that looks like Paul's Electabuzz?"Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika..."

Reggie, Maylene and Lucario were surprised hearing that.

Denise scoffed in annoyance and folded her arms.

"Great."She muttered. "Can this day get any _better_?"

"Luxio."Luxio responded while he shook his head.

"That must mean you know Paul."Reggie said before looking at Pikachu and Luxio. "These must be the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle and the tough Luxio."

"Pika?"Pikachu said.

"Lux?"Luxio responded.

"That's why Electabuzz was giving you grief."Reggie admitted with a smile.

"Wha?"Ash said.

"Huh?"Denise asked in confusion.

"I'm Reggie, my brother you know."Reggie remarked.

The four heroes all became shocked.

"What?!"They said in unison.

"Your Paul's older brother?"Ash said.

"And that Electabuzz belongs to Paul, alright."Reggie commented. "You see since I'm a breeder, Paul decided to leave all of his pokemon here with me for a little training."

"So has Paul already had a battle over there?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, he won."Reggie answered with a smile and looked at Maylene. "He defeated her."

Ash and Denise looked at Maylene, who looked down in sadness.

"Whoa, she's the gym leader?"Denise asked.

"Right."Reggie replied. "Why do you two say hi to Maylene, the Veilstone Gym Leader."

The two trainers looked at Maylene.

"Awesome."Ash chuckled.

"That's amazing."Denise remarked. "Since you have a Lucario, you must be a fighting type, right?"

"Yeah."Maylene replied quietly.

"Can we have a gym battle soon?"Ash asked hopefully.

"Sorry but can you mind going to another gym instead?"Maylene asked with a sad smile.

This caused Lucario to blast her with an Aura Sphere.

"You see, Lucario has been pushing like this to Maylene all day long."Reggie explained. "Lucario is still not happy with Maylene as a battle partner yet."

"What about all those aura spheres we saw?"Dawn asked.

"That must've been Lucario training the trainer."Reggie admitted.

"Training the trainer?"Ash said.

"Strange..."Denise commented.

Maylene stood up and glared at Lucario.

"I told you to stop!"She said angrily.

"Unacceptable!"

The group turned around and saw three men wearing black belts coming up to Maylene.

"Well, I thought I might find you out here, Maylene."One of the men said.

"I'm not going back to the gym!"Maylene admitted.

"Stop!"the Man replied with a frown. "A gym leader does not act in this matter in front of other trainers."

"Those black belts are students in the Veilstone Gym."Reggie commented. "Actually Maylene is well respected as a battler, but she became a gym leader 6 months ago and they're trying to toughen her up."

Maylene looked at the man with a sad look.

"Please, try to understand I don't wanna be a gym leader anymore."She stated.

Lucario glared at Maylene and launches another Aura Sphere, which she blocks without looking.

Reggie and the heroes walked forward.

"Is is because of Paul?"Reggie asked.

Maylene looked at him quietly.

"Veilstone Gym is a Fighting Type Gym, Paul came here using Flying Type Pokémon, which is a smart strategy, his Murkrow had evolved into a Honchkrow and he polished off Maylene's first and second Pokémon in no time flat."Reggie stated."Then when he battled against Lucario, he cleverly used Magmar, which of course, is a Fire Type."

"I was totally out of sync with Lucario and all my Pokémon."Maylene said sadly. "It didn't even look like a battle with a Gym Leader, I can hardly blame the challenger for what he said to me."

"What did Paul say?"Ask asked.

"You're the weakest."Maylene replied sadly."The weakest Leader I ever fought and this lightweight Badge is just like you."

The group fell silent while Denise just gritted her teeth in anger and clenched her fist tightly.

"I'm sorry."Reggie apologized. "But Paul always had a bit of a cruel streak in him."

"But the thing is, he's completely right."Maylene said sadly. "I do appreciate everything that Lucario was trying to do for me, I'm sorry!"

The woman then ran off away from the field causing Lucario to become surprised.

"Just stay away!"Maylene demanded.

"Master Maylene..."the brown haired man whispered.

"Connolly, I'd like you to let me and Lucario handle this."Reggie admitted.

"Alright."Connolly answered. "If that is what you wish, Master Reggie."

The three men headed back to the Veilstone Gym.

Reggie looked at Ash and Denise.

"I'm sorry, you travelled all this way."Reggie admitted.

"It's okay."Ash responded. "It would've been awesome to battle Lucario though..."

"Yeah."Denise agreed.

Brock placed a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go find another gym."He commented.

Lucario let out a small growl.

"Hold on, you guys."Dawn admitted and looked at Reggie. "I have to say something, Reggie may I have a talk with Maylene?"

"I guess that wouldn't be a problem."Reggie replied.

Dawn looked at Lucario.

"Lucario, do you know where Maylene was headed?"She asked.

Lucario responded with a nod.

"Piplup, I want you to come with me too."Dawn admitted.

Piplup smiled. "Piplup."

Dawn and Piplup then followed after Lucario.

"Wonder what's she up to."Ash said.

"I think I might know."Denise responded with a small smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

Reggie gave orange drinks to Ash, Denise and Brock before giving some pokemon to Pikachu, Chimchar and Luxio.

"Maylene and Lucario were a famous battling team in Veilstone City."Reggie explained with a smile. "It was big news when Maylene became the Veilstone City's Gym Leader."

He sat down as he faced both Ash, Denise and Brock.

"But as you saw, she's gonna have a few doubts to herself."Reggie commented.

"Yeah."Ash agreed.

"Everyone has doubts in the beginning."Brock admitted. "Especially Gym Leaders who have to learn how to win a battle under intense pressure."

"Well Brock, your right about that."Denise said before taking taking a sip of her orange drink.

Reggie petted Chimchar's head.

"I remember this little Chimchar, how are you?"He asked with a smile.

Chimchar smiled. "Char."

Denise smiled at the sight, finding it sort of cute.

"So Ash, I'm sure Paul must've really put you through the mill with al these intense battling strategies he always comes up with."Reggie admitted.

"I don't care about any of that."Ash answered with a frown. "The most important thing to win in a battle is to be now with your pokemon, I'll beat that guy."

"I would like to see a battle between you two."Reggie remarked. "Say how about we have a battle, Ash?"

Ash and Denise looked at him with surprised looks.

"Huh, you want to have a battle with me?"Ash asked.

"I know that it's no substitute for the Veilstone Gym, but I really like to see how Paul's rival stacks up."Reggie remarked.

"Awesome, it's a deal!"Ash answered with a smile.

"Pika Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"Chim chimchar!"Chimchar chirped.

"Let's do it using the same three on three match rules I used with Paul, which means two wins takes it."Ash commented.

"Okay, sounds great."Reggie commented with a nod.

Ash placed on his cap as he and his two pokemon ran outside.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you outside."He admitted.

Pikachu and Chimchar followed Ash out of the house.

"Ash, wait up!"Brock stated as he went out as well.

Before Denise followed them, she noticed that on top of the fireplace mantle are a complete collection of framed Badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh and six of the seven symbols from the Kanto Battle Frontier.

The only Frontier Symbol frame that was missing was the Brave Symbol.

"Are all of these Paul's?"Denise asked.

"No Denise, they're mine."Reggie responded.

"You beat all these Gyms and challenged the Battle Frontier?"Denise asked in surprise. "That's amazing, but you're missing one."

"Yeah, I never got the Brave Symbol."Reggie admitted.

"Why did you stop?"Denise asked.

Reggie let out a chuckle.

"I'll tell you some other time."He answered. "But I got a battle to do now, remember?"

Denise blushed and smiled shyly.

"Umm...right."She replied.

* * *

Outside...

Reggie and Ash were preparing to have their battle while Denise sat down at the stairs to watch with Luxio at her side.

Maylene and Dawn showed up with Lucario and Piplup.

"What's Ash up to?"Dawn asked.

"Hey Dawn."Brock greeted. "Perfect, Reggie is just about ready to have a battle with Ash."

"Gligar, come on out!"Ash remarked.

Gligar comes out and crashes into Ash's head.

Denise sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly. "Oh boy..."

"Luxio."Luxio muttered.

"Now Gligar, I'm gonna have a pokemon battle with Reggie and I want you to watch closely because I want you to team up with me to battle soon."Ash reminded.

"Gligar."Gligar answered.

"Gligar is gonna watch, sounds like fun."Reggie admitted with a smile and looked at Maylene. "Maylene, why don't you watch?"

"Okay."Maylene replied.

Maylene and Dawn sat next to Denise.

"Turtwig, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig came out.

"Twig!"Turtwig said.

"All right, Bibarel, your up!"Reggie stated.

The pokeball opened and Bibarel came out.

"Bibarel!"

"You have the honour, Ash."Reggie admitted.

"Turtwig, Energy Ball, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig fires a Energy Ball at Bibarel.

"Awesome, great power too!"Ash said proudly.

"Use Super Fang!"Reggie ordered.

Bibarel uses Super Fang to negate Turtwig's attack.

Ash, Turtwig, Pikachu, Gligar and Luxio to gasp in shock of what they just saw.

"Oh my gosh..."Denise whispered in surprise.

"Use Secret Power!"Reggie ordered with a smirk.

Bibarel uses Secret Power to consume Turtwig and due to the grassy field, the effect puts the grass type to sleep.

"Turtwig!"Ash called out.

"Pika!"Pikachu said.

"Turtwig is out cold!"Dawn commented.

"Secret power's effect changes depending on the field."Brock explained. "This is a very grassy area so it can put Turtwig to sleep..."

"Turtwig, you gotta wake up!"Ash protested.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu called out.

"Now use Take Down!"Reggie ordered.

Bibarel sends Turtwig flying with Take Down causing the grass type to wake up.

"Man that was strong!"Denise complemented.

"Yes!"Ash said in victory.

"Turtwig is awake already."Reggie said and frowned. "Super Fang, go!"

Bibarel leapt up and chargeed with Super Fang.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf, quick!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig dodged and used Razor Leaf at Bibarel.

"Wow, Ash I like the way your Turtwig moves!"Reggie remarked.

"Thanks a lot, Reggie."Ash said. "That move came from watching Gardenia's Turtwig at the Eterna Gym."Ash explained. "Energy Ball!"

Turtwig prepared to fire Energy Ball.

"Bibarel, Ice Beam!"Reggie ordered.

Bibarel fires Ice Beam at Turtwig.

"Now jump, Turtwig!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig jumped to dodge the ice beam and fires Energy Ball, knocking out Bibarel.

"Bibarel!"Reggie shouted.

"Nice work, Turtwig!"Ash said proudly. "One for us!"

Pikachu, Chimchar and Gligar cheered at their victory.

Reggie returned Bibarel in it's pokeball.

"Great job, Bibarel."He admitted with a smile and looked at Ash. "That Turtwig of yours, it sure is strong!"

"Thanks for the kind words."Ash replied and Turtwig bit on his arm. "Wow that was awesome, Turtwig, you really got the handle of that Energy Ball."

 _'Reggie is such a great guy, he is nothing like Paul."_ Denise thought and then smiled as her cheeks turned cherry red. _"But I got to admit their both quite good looking..."_

Luxio notice his trainer's cheeks were red causing him to look at her in confusion.

Dawn looked at Maylene.

"Isn't that something?"She asked. "Ash and Turtwig have been practising really hard, it took a while for them to practice, but they've been training like crazy and now they got it."

"That's wonderful."Maylene remarked. "Lucario has done a lot of training too, haven't you?"

Lucario notices his trainer was watching Ash's battle skill intently.

"Swalot, your up next!"Reggie stated.

Swalot appeared in the battlefield.

"Turtwig, return."Ash ordered and looked at the grass type's pokeball. "I'm proud of you."

The Pallet Town Trainer checked Swalot in his pokedex.

 _"Swalot, the Poison Bag Pokémon and the evolved form of Gulpin_ _."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Swalot sprays a powerful poison onto its opponents from its pores."_

"Okay Staravia, I choose you!"Ash admitted.

His pokeball opened and Staravia came out.

"Staravia!"

"Quick Attack, go!"Ash ordered.

Staravia launched forward using Quick Attack.

"Swalot use Stockpile!"Reggie ordered.

Swalot absorbs Staravia's Quick Attack causing it to gain size and power.

"What the-"Ash started.

"Staravia is really quick and well trained."Reggie retorted with a smirk.

"Staravia, Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

"Use Stockpile, once more!"Reggie ordered.

Staravia repeated Quick Attack and Swalot repeats Stockpile.

"Now Swalot is getting bigger."Denise admitted.

"And exactly the same time, Swalot's flexible body is resisting damage, it is also storing up power using Stockpile."Brock explained. "Now watch when they let that power go..."

"Finish it with one hit, use Aerial Ace!"Ash ordered.

Staravia flies forward to use Aerial Ace.

"Staravia is fast!"Maylene commented.

"Spit Up!"Reggie ordered.

Staravia uses Aerial Ace, but Swalot uses Spit Up to unleash the energy, striking the Flying Type.

"Staravia!"Ash shouted.

Swalot returns to normal size as Staravia recovered from its attack.

"Wow that was what you were talking about."Dawn said.

"Spit Up released all the energy stored by Stockpile and the more times you use Stockpile the more damage Spit Up gives to your opponent."Brock stated.

"Alright now use Aerial Ace!"Ash ordered.

Staravia flies down and uses Aerial Ace.

"Sludge Bomb, let's go!"Reggie ordered.

Swalot shoots the Starling Pokémon down with Sludge Bomb.

"Oh no, Staravia!"Ash shouted.

The Pallet Town Trainer catches Staravia from the fall, giving the win to Reggie.

"Staravia, you were awesome."Ash remarked.

Reggie returned Swalot in its pokeball.

"You were great, thanks Swalot."He admitted with a smile.

"Hmm...all tied up."Denise chuckled.

Luxio smiled. "Luxio."

"Piplup."Piplup answered.

"I'm impressed with your Staravia's amazing athletic skills, but there's a move I would love to show."Reggie remarked.

"Wow that would be great."Ash replied.

Maylene looked at Lucario.

"I bet I know who's coming next."She said with a smile.

"Staraptor, come on out!"Reggie stated.

The pokeball opened and Staraptor appeared in the battlefield which stunned Staravia.

Ash took out his Pokédex.

"The evolved form of Staravia."He whispered.

 _"Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon and the evolved form of Staravia_ _."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"Staraptor's ferocious nature means that it has no problem challenging much larger opponents."_

"Staravia, watch closely okay?"Ash asked.

Staravia nodded. "Staravia."

"Pikachu, get in there."Ash stated.

Pikachu went into the battlefield.

"Luxio, make sure to watch this battle carefully too."Denise admitted.

"Luxio."Luxio replied with a nod.

"All right, bring it on, Ash."Reggie commented with a smirk.

"Okay Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Staraptor.

"Brave Bird, quick!"Reggie ordered.

Staraptor dodges the electric attack and charges with Brave Bird.

"Uh oh, Pikachu spin!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu tries to spin-dodge past, but Staraptor extends its wing and strikes the electric type, knocking it down and hitting with the full attack.

"Pikachu!"Ash shouted.

Luxio gasped in shock what he just witnessed.

Staraptor flew away as sparks emit from it taking damage.

"I'm surprised your Pikachu is up so quick."Reggie said with a smirk.

"Did Staraptor take damage too?"Dawn asked.

"Brave Bird is a risk move because it can also cause quite a bit of damage to the one using it in the first place."Brock explained.

"You got to have a lot of confidence in your speed and power."Maylene explained.

"That's definitely true..."Denise agreed.

"Staraptor, Steel Wing, go!"Reggie ordered.

Staraptor charged down with Steel Wing.

"Iron Tail!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Iron Tail to jump and dodge.

"Pikachu is incredible."Maylene said in awe.

"Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu comes down with Volt Tackle.

"Use Wing Attack to counter!"Reggie ordered.

Staraptor uses Wing Attack to counter Pikachu's Volt Tackle.

Both attacks land and Pikachu lands, shaken but standing.

Staraptor took the full hit and hits the ground, unable to battle.

"That's two out of three so Ash wins!"Brock announced.

Chimchar, Gligar and Staravia cheered for their friend.

"Nice work, Pikachu!"Ash said proudly. "You really showed them how is done."

Pikachu rushed to his trainers arms.

Dawn smiled at Piplup.

"Wow, wasn't that exciting to watch?"She asked.

"Piplup."Piplup answered.

Reggie returned Staraptor in it's pokeball.

"Staraptor, you were great."He said kindly.

Ash and his pokemon walked up to Reggie.

"Thanks for everything, Reggie."Ash admitted.

"I can't remember the last time I had a great battle and now if you still want I would like to show you that move."Reggie suggested.

"I bet Brave Bird is the move."Ash said.

Reggie nodded. "Staravia will pick it up that move in a flash."

"You think so?"Ash asked.

"The amazing way your Staravia uses Aerial Ace, Ash I guarantee it."Reggie remarked.

Ash looked at Staravia.

"What do you say, Staravia?"He asked.

Staravia nodded. "Staravia!"

"Maylene, come on, would you like to have those battles with Ash and Denise?"Reggie asked.

"Yeah that would be great."Denise admitted sweetly and looked at Maylene. "Please Maylene?"

"Well, I don't see why not."Maylene answered with a small smile.

Denise smiled. "Cool, I'll challenge you first and then Ash will."

* * *

 **Next is Denise's Third Gym Battle...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	66. Crossing the Battle Line!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 66:** **Crossing the Battle Line!**

In the field, Denise was training with Luxio, Kirlia and Drifloon for their gym battle against Maylene while Ash, Brock and Dawn watched.

"Luxio use Spark, Kirlia use Magical Leaf and Drifloon use Astonish!"Denise ordered.

Luxio, Kirlia and Drifloon fire their attacks, knock down all of the targets.

"Good job, keep it up!"Denise remarked proudly.

"Looks like all three of them are in ship shape."Dawn remarked.

"Well they are going to fight Maylene's fighting type pokemon so it's important that they practice the way they fire their attacks."Denise commented.

"Sounds good to me."Brock admitted.

"Yeah."Ash agreed.

"Hey Ash!"Reggie called out. "Don't you think we should get started too?"

"Yeah, right there."Ash replied and looked at Denise. "Good luck with your battle, Dennie."

"Thanks, Ash."Denise answered kindly. "Good luck to you too."

Ash nodded and walked away to practice with Staravia.

"Now watch closely."Reggie instructed and looked at Staraptor.

"You got it."Ash replied.

"Staraptor use Brave Bird!"Reggie ordered.

Staraptor demonstrates Brave Bird and smashes a rock top to pieces.

"Man what power."Ash said in surprise.

"Right, but you have to be careful cause using power that strong takes it total on Staraptor."Reggie reminded. "Brave Bird tests both pokemon and trainer."

"Well that means me."Ash said in realization.

"Are you scared, Ash?"Reggie asked.

"No way!"Ash chuckled.

"Good then let's give it a try."Reggie remarked.

"Right, Staravia use Brave Bird now!"Ash ordered.

While Electabuzz munches on a Berry, Staravia makes its first Brave Bird attempt, but it comes apart mid-flight and Staravia crashes to the ground.

"Staravia are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Staravia."Staravia replied.

"Looks like Staravia lost its balance when activating that amount of power."Reggie said. "Maybe if we used a moving target instead of a rock that could improve Staravia's concentration."

"Hey, I will be the target."Ash suggested with a firm look.

"That could be dangerous, Ash."Reggie stated.

"Anything to make Staravia stronger."Ash said with a smile and looked at Staravia. "Staravia, your ready?"

Staravia nodded. "Star."

The Flying Type flew up in the sky.

"Alright, let's do it!"Ash remarked and started running.

Staravia began to power up while chasing Ash and flew up into the air, deactivating Brave Bird.

"Way da go!"Ash said proudly. "One more time!"

Denise smiled lovingly at the Pallet Town Trainer before looking at her Luxio, Kirlia and Drifloon.

"Ash, sure is something."She remarked. "Let's keep up with our training."

Luxio, Kirlia and Drifloon chirped in agreement.

Staravia makes another attempt as Ash runs, eventually dodging the attack and giving the Flying Type its first successful attempt.

"That power is sure building up."Ash chuckled. "One more time, come on!"

Brock walked up to Reggie.

"Pretty typical training for Ash."He admitted.

"I kind of feel like I should stop him."Reggie replied. "His just the opposite of my brother, so how's Denise doing?"

"Oh, she's already to go alright."Brock replied with a smile.

The two watched as Luxio used Night Slash on his target, while Kirlia used Confusion and Drifloon used Will-O-Wisp on theirs.

"Awesome, you three!"Denise remarked. "Let's try it again, but with the targets a little further away, okay?"

* * *

In the Gym...

Maylene tries to meditate, but her stomach rumbles causing Lucario to get angry.

"Come on, Lucario, don't be angry."Maylene reminded with a weak smile as she stood up. "I know just how you feel, I'm going to take this challenge very seriously."

This caused the three men to a have tears of joy.

"Yes!"Connally cried proudly. "Exactly what we want to hear, master!"

"Well, you be my referee, Connally?"Maylene asked.

"Yes, yes!"Connally replied.

* * *

Later that Night...

In the Pokemon Center, Ash and Denise were talking with each other.

"Ash, how is Staravia doing?"Denise asked.

"Awesome."Ash replied. "Even Reggie is amazed how Staravia is getting it, how about you?"

"Luxio, Kirlia and Drifloon are all ready for our gym battle tomorrow."Denise responded warmly. "But I am a little nervous..."

"Hey, when I have a gym battle, my heart starts pounding and feels like a train going through my head."Ash remarked.

"Pika pika."Pikachu giggled.

"I hope my battle gets Maylene's full confidence back."Denise admitted.

"Don't worry it will."Ash nodded.

The two watched the view below them.

Denise then rests her head on Ash's shoulder causing him to look at her.

"You okay, Dennie?"Ash asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm fine."Denise answered while blushing a little. "Just a little sleepy..."

Ash smiled and embraced Denise as the two of them looked at the beautiful night sky together.

* * *

The Next Morning...

It was time for Denise and Maylene's gym battle.

Denise had Grotle, Eevee and Hoothoot out so they can watch the battle.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."Maylene stated. "Welcome."

"Thank you."Denise responded.

"I don't really know what it means to be strong or how I got to be the Gym Leader, but I will do the best I can as the Gym Leader."Maylene stated. "I take battling very seriously, whenever you're ready."

Denise smiled bravely in response.

Maylene and Denise take positions as Reggie, Ash, Dawn and Brock watched.

"Well this is it."Reggie admitted.

"Yep."Dawn agreed with a nod.

"The gym battle between Denise the Challenger and Maylene the Gym Leader is about to begin!"Connally announced. "Each side will have three pokemon, the challenge will be over when all three pokemon from one side are unable to battle, also throughout this battle the challenger will allowed to substitute pokemon."

"Now let's begin, go Meditite!"Maylene said.

Her pokeball opened and Meditite came out.

"Meditite!"

Dawn checked Meditite in her pokedex.

"Wow, Meditite is her first choice."She remarked.

 _"_ _Meditite the Meditate Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Meditite uses meditation to increase its power, never skipping a single day of yoga training."_

"Okay, Drifloon, let's go!"Denise stated.

Her pokeball opened and Drifloon appeared.

"Drifloon!"

"Alright, Denise chose a ghost type which will have an advantage against Meditite since it is a psychic type."Ash commented.

"Well, it looks like it."Brock replied.

"Meditite, let's make this an early day."Maylene admitted.

"Med."Meditite responded.

"So the first attack goes to the challenger!"Connally stated. "Now let the battle begin!"

"Drifloon use Will-O-Wisp!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon sent sinister bluish white flames at Meditite.

"Detect!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Detect, dodging the flames.

Denise gasped in disbelief causing Grotle, Eevee and Hoothoot to do the same.

"It dodged?!"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Detect is a move that avoids your opponent's moves."Brock explained.

"I guess Maylene must have practised it, so she can be ready to battle flying types."Ash said.

"Alright now, it's my turn!"Maylene stated. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Meditite sent boulders hurling at Drifloon causing the Ghost Flying Type to take the hit and fell to the ground.

"No, Drifloon!"Denise shouted worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Drifloon weakly flew up.

"Whoa, Meditite has a rock type move..."Dawn said sadly.

"That is one of Meditite's special ability when fighting flying types."Reggie explained.

"Drifloon use Thunderbolt!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon sent an electrical attack at Meditite causing the psychic time to get hit.

"Alright!"Ash cheered.

"Now it's our chance, use Will-O-Wisp!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon once again sent bluish white flames at Meditite.

"Okay, Meditite use Confusion!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Confusion to send the flames right back.

"Drifloon, dodge them and use Astonish!"Denise ordered.

Drifloon dodges the flames and went to towards Meditite to shock it into flinching.

"Alright, Meditite use Drain Punch, let's go!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite counters with Drain Punch, both attacks connecting and causing an explosion.

When the explosion cleared it showed both Meditite and Drifloon were okay, but then both pokemon got knocked out cold shocking Maylene and Denise.

"Neither Meditite or Drifloon are unable to battle!"Connally announced.

Maylene returned Meditite back in its pokeball.

"Well done, Meditite."She said with a sad smile. "Take a long rest."

Lucario looked at his trainer silently.

"Aw man, they both lost."Ash said sadly.

"Pika."Pikachu sighed.

"I got to admit Drifloon had worked well against Meditite despite the risks."Reggie remarked with a small smile.

"Okay, Machoke, come on out!"Maylene stated.

Her pokeball opened and Machoke came out.

"Machoke!"

"Cool, a Machoke."Ash commented as he took out his Pokedex.

 _"_ _Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used for extremely heavy work."_

Denise returned Drifloon back in her pokeball.

"Drifloon, you tried your best, I'm proud of you."She assured and took out another pokeball. "Now Kirlia, come on out!"

The pokeball opened and Kirlia came out.

"Kirlia!"Kirlia replied kindly with a curtsy.

"Denise chose a good match up using Kirlia."Brock admitted.

"Go get'em Kirlia!"Dawn called out.

"Kirlia."Kirlia giggled.

"Kirlia use Magical Leaf!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia send colourful leaves at Machoke.

"Block it, Machoke!"Maylene ordered.

Machoke used his fists to protect himself from the leaves.

"No way."Denise whispered.

"Use Cross Chop!"Maylene ordered.

Kirlia gets hit by Machoke's double chops causing her to get pushed back but remained on her feet.

"Machoke use Brick Break!"Maylene ordered.

Machoke charged forward to hit Kirlia.

"Quick, Kirlia leap up!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia did a gracefully leap and easily dodged Machoke's punch.

"Huh?!"Maylene gasped in shock.

Reggie smirked. "Wow!"

"Now Kirlia use Double Team!"Denise ordered with a smile.

Kirlia twirled around to make copies of herself to surround Machoke.

"Quick Machoke use Brick Break!"Maylene ordered.

Machoke uses Brick Break to destroy the copies of Kirlia, revealing the real one was behind him.

"Kirlia, Psychic!"Denise ordered.

Kirlia uses Psychic to lift up Machoke into the air, sending him crushing into the ground.

"Machoke no!"Maylene called out.

"Machoke is unable to battle!"Connally announced.

"We did it, Kirlia!"Denise remarked.

Kirlia smiled. "Kirlia."

Maylene returned Machoke back in its pokeball.

"Machoke, thanks for your effort."She admitted and then smirked at Denise. "Interesting, it seems your approaching this battle like it is a contest."

"Yep, I also do pokemon contests besides gym battles."Denise replied.

"Well, this isn't the end, my friend."Maylene reminded and looked at Lucario. "Lucario, are you ready to go?"

Lucario nodded and went into the battlefield.

"There is something about Lucario that is different."Ash admitted.

"The bond between those two are strong."Reggie replied. "Lucario must be sensing the confidence inside Maylene.

"Kirlia, return."Denise stated. "Take a good rest."

Kirlia returned back in her pokeball.

"Hey, why did Denise return, Kirlia?"Dawn asked in confusion.

"I guess she knows Kirlia's agility won't able to hold off Lucario."Brock replied.

"Now Luxio, come on out!"Denise remarked confidently.

Her pokeball opened and Luxio came out.

"Luxio!"

"Alright, give me everything that you've got!"Maylene stated.

"I wouldn't think of doing anything else."Denise replied. "Ice Fang!"

Luxio rushed towards Lucario with his fangs glowing blue.

"Dodge it then use Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario jumped up and fired an Aura Sphere at Luxio.

Luxio winced as he was sent back to Denise.

Ash, Dawn and Reggie gasped at the sight.

"That was a direct hit!"Brock retorted.

"Luxio!"Denise said worriedly.

Luxio bravely stood up and glared at Lucario.

"Huh?!"Maylene said in disbelief. "It did nothing!?"

Lucario grinned a little while Ash and Dawn cheered at Luxio.

"Luxio, way da go!"Ash commented.

"Alright!"Dawn said happily.

"Luxio use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Luxio leapt up and to do an electrically charged tackle at Lucario.

"Lucario, quick Metal Claw!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario used Metal Claw to block Luxio's Spark attack.

Denise smirked. "Awesome move."

"Thanks you too."Maylene answered.

"They're both doing great!"Ash remarked.

"Now Luxio use Wild Charge!"Denise ordered.

Luxio shrouded himself in electricity before rushing forward to smash into Lucario.

"Lucario, let's go!"Maylene stated.

Lucario charges forward and grabs Luxio with one palm, blocking the electric type's attack.

"What?!"Denise said in disbelief.

"Force Palm!"Maylene ordered with a smile.

Lucario then uses Force Palm to toss Luxio back, paralyzed.

"Whoa, what kind of move is that?"Dawn asked in surprise.

"Force Palm."Reggie responded. "It's a fighting type move, first you get past your opponent with defense then with massive energy focused on your palm."

 _"Maylene sure is strong..."_ Denise thought with a nervous tone. _"But I'm going to win this match!"_

She then look at Luxio.

"Luxio, can you still fight?"Denise asked.

Luxio nodded. "Luxio."

Lucario grumbled something to Maylene.

"Your right, Lucario."Maylene agreed. "How much fun is this battle? It's been a while since I felt so good."

"Wonder if this Maylene would've defeated Paul."Reggie chuckled.

Ash, Dawn and Brock looked at him in confusion.

"Now Lucario use Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario fired an Aura Sphere at Luxio.

"Luxio, dodge it and use Spark!"Denise ordered.

Luxio dodged the Aura Sphere and leaped up to send an electrified tackle at Lucario, hitting the Fighting Steel Type.

Lucario was send back to Maylene.

"Your okay?"Maylene asked.

Lucario responded with a smile.

"Unbelievable."Denise admitted. "Lucario is sure becoming a tough opponent, but I'm going win this!"

"Don't be so sure about!"Maylene reminded. "Aura Sphere!"

Lucario fires an Aura Sphere at Luxio.

"Luxio, Night Slash!"Denise ordered.

Luxio uses Night Slash to destroy the Aura Sphere causing smoke to rise.

But when the smoke cleared, it revealed Lucario was above alarming Denise and Luxio.

"Force Palm!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario comes down from above with Force Palm.

"Wild Charge!"Denise ordered.

Luxio powers himself with electricity before he and Lucario, slammed into each other, creating an massive explosion.

Maylene and Denise glare at the dust while Reggie, Brock, Ash, Pikachu and Dawn were watching in silence.

Grotle, Eevee and Hoothoot watched in worry.

When the dust clears, it showed both Lucario and Luxio still standing.

But then Lucario collapsed on the floor, shocking Maylene.

"Lucario!"Maylene shouted.

"Lucario is unable to battle!"Connally announced. "Which means the victory goes to Denise the Challenger!"

Grotle, Eevee and Hoothoot, all chirped happily.

Denise let out a happy gasp.

"Oh my gosh!"She said happily. "We won, Luxio!"

Luxio bounced on his trainer and started licking her face causing her to chuckle.

Ash, Pikachu and Dawn cheered at Denise's victory while Reggie and Brock smiled in approval.

Maylene walked up to Lucario with a small smile.

"Thanks Lucario, you were great."She admitted and walked towards Denise. "Thanks for the match Denise, I have forgot all my fears of losing and I began to think about how much fun it was, it sure felt like old times."

"Your welcome that means so much to me."Denise responded kindly.

She stroked Luxio's mane causing the electric type to smile and purr.

"I learned a lot from today's match."Maylene stated and took out the Cobble Badge. "Please, accept this Gym Badge."

Denise smiled and took the Cobble Badge.

"Thank you so much."She remarked.

Reggie, Ash, Dawn and Brock then walked forward while Grotle, Eevee and Hoothoot went up to Denise from behind to congratulate Luxio, who smiled at his friends.

"Looks like it's now your turn, Ash."Denise commented.

"Yeah and I'm already excited about it."Ash remarked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu agreed.

"Your strategy really paid off."Brock admitted.

"Yeah and now we'll be both cheering for Ash."Dawn said.

Denise nodded. "Your right, sis."

"I can guarantee you will have a great time up against Ash's battling style."Reggie stated with a smile.

"Looks I got another fun battle on board tomorrow."Maylene chuckled.

"Great, when my Staravia perfects that new move, you can be sure I'll be back here to challenge you."Ash assured with a smile.

Pikachu giggled. "Pikachu."

"Good."Maylene said with a nod.

Lucario smiled in approval.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	67. A Triple Fighting Chance!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 67:** **A Triple Fighting Chance!**

Ash and Maylene were preparing for their gym battle, while Dawn and Denise cheered for them along with their pokemon.

"And so the challenger, Ash from Pallet Town!"Connally said.

"I'm here!"Ash replied.

"And the Veilstone Gym Leader, Maylene!"Connally stated.

"I'm here."Maylene responded.

"And so the gym battle between Ash, the Challenger and Maylene, the Gym Leader is about to begin."Connally admitted. "Each side will use three pokemon and the challenge will be over when one side's three pokemon are unable to battle! Also only the challenger will be allowed to substitute pokemon."

"Here we go, Ash!"Maylene remarked. "Let's give it everything we got!"

Ash nodded. "That's the only way I know."

"Everybody, ready?"Dawn asked.

Piplup, Buneary, Ambipom, Pachirisu, Eevee and Kirlia all chirped in agreement.

"Come on, Ash!"Denise remarked. "Go for it! Fight, fight, fight!"

"Maylene, do it, right, right, right!"Dawn cheered.

"Wow, your both cheering at Maylene and Ash?"Brock asked.

"Well I want to witness the greatest battle of all times."Dawn admitted kindly.

"Me too."Denise agreed with a smile and thought as she turned to looked at Ash. _"But I always want Ash to be the winner."_

"Alright Maylene, let's do it!"Ash said with a smirk.

"Pika!"Pikachu replied.

"That's just what I want to hear!"Maylene answered. "Alright Machoke, come on out!"

Her pokeball opened and Machoke came out.

"Machoke!"

"Now it's my turn!"Ash said and took out a pokeball. "Staravia, I choose you!"

His pokeball opened causing Staravia to come out.

"Staravia!"

"Ash chosen a good match up to pick Staravia."Brock admitted.

"So battle begin!"Connally stated.

"Okay Staravia, Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Staravia charged forward using Quick Attack.

"Now Machoke use Brick Break!"Maylene ordered.

Machoke counters Staravia's Quick Attack with Brick Break.

"What the-"Ash started.

"She's using Brick Break as a defence."Dawn said in surprise.

"Sounds like a warrior, Maylene would do."Brock whispered.

"No way!"Ash replied with a smirk. "Push back!"

Staravia pushes back using Whirlwind at Machoke causing Maylene to grit her teeth.

"Alright use Aerial Ace!"Ash ordered.

Staravia uses Aerial Ace to hit Machoke.

"Dodge it and then Cross Chop!"Maylene ordered with a smile.

Machoke dodges and uses Cross Chop, leading Staravia to take a critical hit.

"Staravia!"Ash called out.

"Pika!"Pikachu shouted.

"Ash wanted Staravia to move closer with that Aerial Ace."Brock said.

"I'm sure Ash would figure something out though Maylene's strategy against flying types is dead on."Denise commented.

"Now keep using Brick Break!"Maylene ordered.

Machoke uses Brick Break which hits Staravia multiple times.

"I don't Staravia will be able to take anymore hits."Brock admitted.

"Alright, now it's time to finish this with Seismic Toss!"Maylene ordered.

Machoke moves forward to attack Staravia.

"Quick Attack, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Staravia uses Quick Attack with intense speed which hits Machoke.

Maylene gasped in shock.

"Alright use Aerial Ace!"Ash ordered.

Staravia activates Aerial Ace to hit Machoke.

"Machoke, oh no!"Maylene shouted.

"Whoa, look at that!"Denise chuckled.

"That was a critical hit."Dawn said with a smile.

"And because of the Quick Attack's speed, all the effects were doubled."Brock remarked.

Machoke collapsed on the floor.

"So Machoke is unable to battle!"Connally stated.

"Way da go, Staravia!"Ash said happily.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu cheered.

Maylene returned Machoke back in its pokeball.

"Thanks Machoke, take a long rest."She admitted and looked at Ash. "And you Ash, the way you switched Quick Attack to Aerial Ace, I'm impressed!"

"Gee thanks."Ash replied.

"Now time to bring out my second pokemon!"Maylene commented. "Alright Meditite, your up next!"

Her pokeball opened and Meditite came out.

"Meditite!"

"Why am I not surprised."Brock said with a smile.

"Ash, watch out for those psychic moves!"Denise warned.

"Right."Ash responded with a nod and looked at Staravia. "Staravia use Quick Attack now!"

Staravia flew towards Meditite.

"Detect!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite easily counters Staravia's Quick Attack with Detect.

"Meditate!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Meditate to raise its Attack.

"What's Meditate?"Dawn asked.

"A move that raises attacks power."Brock replied.

Denise became alarmed hearing that.

"Staravia, Aerial Ace!"Ash ordered.

Staravia uses Aerial Ace again to try and hit Meditite.

"Detect!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Detect again to raise its Attack power once more.

"Again?"Ash asked nervously.

"Meditite use Meditate!"Maylene ordered with a smile.

"Why the same attacks?"Dawn asked.

"Maylene is maxing out an attack power so she can finish off with one hit."Brock explained.

"i won't let you!"Ash stated. "Staravia!"

Staravia uses Whirlwind to ruin their concentration.

"Bounce on the wall and use Drain Punch!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite bounces off the wall and uses Drain Punch, which hits Staravia.

"Oh my gosh!"Denise said in disbelief.

"That was some attack!"Brock admitted.

"Yeah and Maylene's power was way up!"Dawn agreed.

"Go on Staravia, Aerial Ace!"Ash ordered.

Staravia activates Aerial Ace to hit Meditite.

"Use Confusion!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Confusion, which confuses Staravia and ends up hitting the ground.

"Poor Staravia is all turned around."Dawn said.

"Looks like my battle _really_ woke up Maylene, big time."Denise commented.

"Staravia, return!"Ash ordered.

The Pallet Town Trainer returned his Flying Type back in its pokeball.

"As so as Staravia returns its confusion will be erased."Maylene admitted.

"Chimchar, I choose you!"Ash remarked.

His pokeball opened and Chimchar came out.

"Chimchar!"

"Use Scratch!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar uses Scratch to hit Meditite.

"Your Chimchar got great speed, but so does Meditite!"Maylene stated. "Drain Punch!"

Chimchar uses Drain Punch on Chimchar so it can absorb its energy and heal itself.

Ash gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Keep using Drain Punch!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite continued using Drain Punch at Chimchar.

"If this keeps up, Meditite will be healed in no time."Brock admitted.

"Quick dodge it and keep using Scratch!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar moved its paw to scratch Meditite.

"Use Detect!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite to keep using Detect, preventing Chimchar's Scratch from hitting.

"Chimchar can't do a thing."Dawn said.

"This could be a real problem."Denise commented with a small frown.

"True, but using Detect can be too much."Brock replied.

Suddenly Meditite's Detect fails and gets hit by Chimchar's Scratch several times.

"Great, Chimchar!"Ash remarked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu cheered.

"Your Chimchar has impressive battling skills."Maylene admitted.

"Check out some fire type moves."Ash responded. "Flamethrower, let's go!"

Chimchar uses Flamethrower, which hits Meditite.

"Now use Flame Wheel!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar rushed forward to use Flame Wheel.

"Meditite use Confusion!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Confusion, which leaves Chimchar rolling off in the wrong direction.

"Chimchar, are you okay?"Ash asked.

Chimchar began attacking the nearest wall with Scratch.

"Now Chimchar is confused."Brock stated.

"Okay Chimchar, return!"Ash ordered and returned the fire type back in its pokeball. "Thanks, you need to rest."

He took out another pokeball.

"Now Staravia, I need you again!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Staravia appeared at the top.

"Staravia!"

"Looks like Staravia's confusion is gone."Maylene remarked.

Meditite nodded. "Meditite!"

"Meditite use Drain Punch!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite activates Drain Punch.

"Quick, push back!"Ash ordered.

Meditite uses Drain Punch but Staravia pushes it back.

"Meditite!"Maylene called out.

"Wow, Meditite is worn down on battling than it was against Chimchar."Brock said with a smile.

"Now's your chance, Ash!"Denise remarked. "Go for it!"

"Staravia, quick, let's show them Brave Bird!"Ash suggested.

Staravia activates Brave Bird to attack.

"Use Confusion again!"Maylene ordered.

Meditite uses Confusion, but with no more energy left, the move failed and Staravia knocked out Meditite.

"Meditite."Meditite mumbled weakly.

"So Meditite is unable to battle!"Connally announced.

"Yeah, you did it!"Ash said happily.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu remarked.

"Man, they really mastered Brave Bird."Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah, but why does Staravia looks tired?"Denise asked.

"Brave Bird is a move that causes damage to the one using it too."Brock stated. "Using Brave Bird too much can be dangerous."

Maylene returns Meditite back in its pokeball.

"Meditite, thank you for your hard work."She said and took out her last pokeball. "Ash, you and Staravia have really mastered Brave Bird, you should be proud."

"Thanks Maylene."Ash answered and looked at Pikachu. "We learned it just in a knick of time, thanks to everybody's awesome help."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika."

"So now its time for my third pokemon, Lucario come on out!"Maylene said.

Lucario appeared in the battlefield.

"Finally, Lucario is up."Ash commented with a smirk. "Let's rock and roll, use Brave Bird!"

Staravia uses Brave Bird to attack Lucario.

 _"Ash, you shouldn't have done_ that."Denise thought with a worried look.

"Use Metal Claw!"Maylene ordered.

As Staravia closes in Lucario counters it with Metal Claw which knocks the Flying Type out of the battle.

"Staravia!"Ash said in shock.

"Staravia is unable to battle!"Connally announced.

"I told you two Brave Bird was too dangerous."Brock stated.

"And then Metal Claw..."Dawn said.

Ash returned Staravia in its pokeball.

"Thanks Staravia, you really deserve a good rest."He said kindly.

"Lucario, excellent as always."Maylene remarked proudly.

Lucario responded with a nod.

"Man, aw man, Lucario is tough."Ash commented with a small smirk and took out a pokeball. "Okay, Chimchar, come at it!"

His pokeball opened and Chimchar appeared.

"Chimchar!"

"Chimchar against Lucario will be a perfect match."Denise admitted kindly.

"Oh yeah."Brock agreed.

"Go Chimchar, Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar fires Flamethrower at Lucario.

"Dodge it!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario easily dodged the Flamethrower.

"Now keeping using Flamethrower!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar continued firing Flamethower at Lucario.

"And you keep dodging!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario kept dodging Chimchar's Flamethrower, easily done with its excellent speed.

"When it comes to speed Lucario rules."Brock commented.

"You can do it, Chimchar!"Dawn called out.

"Yeah, don't give up!"Denise agreed.

"We need to get closer, Scratch, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar moved forward to scratch Lucario.

"Dodge and use Force Palm!"Maylene ordered.

"Uh oh!"Ash panicked.

Lucario dodges and uses Force Palm, hitting Chimchar.

"Hang in there, Chimchar!"Ash shouted. "Flame Wheel, let's go!"

Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and hits Lucario with its maximum power.

Maylene gasped in shock.

Brock smiled."Bullseye!"

"With maximum power!"Dawn said happily.

Denise smiled in approval.

Chimchar went back to its trainer.

"Alright do it one more time!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar tries to use Flame Wheel again but it was paralyzed by Lucario's Force Palm.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Ash asked.

"What's up with Chimchar?"Dawn said.

"Strange, I think that Force Palm paralysed Chimchar."Brock replied.

"That's bad."Denise admitted nervously.

"Now's our chance, Bone Rush!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario attacks Chimchar with Bone Rush which hits the Fire Type multiple times.

"Use Dig to get away!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar uses Dig to get away.

"Just try and sense Chimchar's Aura!"Maylene commanded.

Lucario closes its eyes to sense Chimchar's Aura underground.

"You found it, use Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario attacked the ground where Chimchar was hiding with Aura Sphere.

"Chimchar!"Ash called out.

"Metal Claw!"Maylene ordered with a smirk.

Lucario uses Metal Claw to knock out Chimchar.

Ash and Pikachu gasped in utter shock.

"Chimchar is unable to battle!"Connally ordered.

"Oh no..."Denise said sadly.

Ash returned Chimchar in its pokeball.

"You did your best."He remarked with a small smile. "Like you always do, Lucario was too tough."

The Pallet Town Trainer took out another pokeball.

"Okay Buizel, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Buizel appeared in the battlefield.

"Buizel, it's up to you now!"Ash admitted.

Buizel nodded with a firm look causing Lucario to glare at him.

"Its obvious your Buizel is strong."Maylene commented. "We'll see how strong!"

"Go for it, Ash!"Dawn and Denise cheered. "Fight, fight, fight!"

Piplup, Buneary, Ambipom, Pachirisu, Eevee and Kirlia cheered along with the twin sisters.

"Well, it's down to the last battle."Brock remarked and notice Croagunk was gone. "Where did Croagunk went?"

"Buizel use Water Gun!"Ash ordered.

Buizel fired Water Gun.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario counters Water Gun with Aura Sphere, resulting in an explosion, but the Aura Sphere ended up hitting Buizel.

"Buizel!"Ash called out.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario activates Bone Rush.

"Dodge it!"Ash ordered.

Buizel quickly dodged Lucario's Bone Rush.

"That's the spirit, Buizel!"Denise said proudly.

"I wouldn't be so sure!"Maylene stated.

Lucario smirked and hit Buizel's legs with Bone Rush.

"You okay, Buizel?"Ash asked.

Buizel responded with a confident tone.

"Now spin and use Aqua Jet!"Ash ordered.

Buizel spanned to use Aqua Jet.

"That's the combination, Buizel was doing when training with me!"Dawn said happily.

"That's great for a contest, Metal Claw!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario uses Metal Claw, but the Aqua Jet surpasses the Metal Claw attack and hits Lucario.

"Lucario, did you get hurt?"Maylene asked.

Lucario quickly stood up.

"Okay, Sonic Boom, let's go!"Ash ordered.

Buizel leapt up and fired Sonic Boom with its tail.

"Use Bone Rush to defend!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario uses Bone Rush to defend while spinning it to destroy the Sonic Booms.

"Use Aura Spheres!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario releases several Aura Spheres at Buizel.

"Dodge it back with Sonic Boom!"Ash ordered.

Buizel defends by using Sonic Boom.

Lucario gets in close to Buizel, shocking Ash.

"Oh no!"Brock said.

"Force Palm!"Buizel ordered.

Lucario uses Force Palm which hits Buizel.

"Buizel!"Ash called out.

"Let's finish this!"Maylene said with a smile. "Aura Sphere, full power!"

"Buizel, get up!"Ash begged.

Buizel slowly stood up from the ground.

"I think this might be it."Brock commented.

"Buizel, you can do it, come on!"Dawn encouraged.

"Wait, look!"Denise stated.

Buizel, still feeling the effect of Force Palm, manages to learn Water Pulse which surprised Ash and the others.

"Is that Water Pulse?"Maylene said.

"It is, Buizel can use Water Pulse now!"Ash remarked.

"Then let's end this now!"Maylene admitted. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario throws Aura Sphere at Buizel.

"Buizel, Water Pulse!"Ash ordered.

Buizel fired Water Pulse at Lucario.

The two raging energy balls result in an explosion.

"Whoa, what power!"Denise chuckled.

"For sure!"Dawn agreed.

"What a Water Pulse!"Ash responded proudly.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu cheered.

Lucario said something with a smirk.

"Yes Lucario."Maylene replied. "It's great to have an opponent that strong."

"Now Spin and use Aqua Jet!"Ash ordered.

Buizel spinned and used Aqua Jet one more time.

"Force Palm!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario uses Force Palm causing the result to be an explosion again and hurt both pokemon but both recover and the two pokeon battle in the air.

"Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

"Use Water Pulse!"Ash ordered.

Lucario uses Aura Sphere and Buizel using Water Pulse.

The resulting explosion in the air destroys the battle field's roof, exposing the field to the open sky.

"Lucario!"Maylene shouted.

"Buizel!"Ash called out.

The twin sisters and their pokemon looked at the broken roof in surprise.

"Unbelievable power..."Brock said.

"Can you still get up, Buizel?"Maylene asked.

Lucario slowly stood up.

"Come on, Buizel."Ash admitted. "Get up!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu shouted.

"This should do it, Lucario, Metal Claw!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario uses Metal Claw which hit Buizel causing the water type to hit the ground.

"Buizel!"Ash shouted.

"Buizel is unable to battle-"Connally started.

Suddenly Buizel began to slowly stand up from the ground.

"Come on, Buizel!"Denise stated. "That's it!"

Buizel stood up and turned to face Lucario.

"We'll never give up."Ash admitted.

Lucario smirked at that sentence.

"Now that's what I call courage."Maylene said. "But this is it, Bone Rush!"

Lucario charged forward with Bone Rush.

"Dodge it, Buizel!"Ash ordered.

Buizel winced and wasn't unable to move.

"I guess this is it."Brock said with a frown.

"Buizel, dodge it!"Dawn commanded.

"Don't give up now!"Denise reminded.

Then it started to rain causing Buizel to dodge the Bone Rush at the last second while its Speed dramatically increased.

"Alright!"Ash cheered.

"Wow, Buizel is moving so fast."Dawn remarked.

"That's Buizel's special ability, Swift Swim."Brock replied.

"Cool move."Denise chuckled.

Buizel manages to dodge all the Bone Rush strikes of Lucario.

"Looking good."Ash commented.

"Pika!"Pikachu giggled.

"I'm impressed excellent use of the weather."Maylene admitted.

"Spin and use Aqua Jet!"Ash ordered.

"Force Palm!"Maylene ordered.

Buizel spinned and used Aqua Jet while Lucario blocked it with Force Palm.

"Buizel, get up!"Ash ordered.

Buizel stood up and winced when it felt paralysed by Lucario's Force Palm.

"Buizel is unable to move."Brock said.

The twin sisters and their pokemon cheered for Buizel.

"This is it, it's all or nothing with these next attacks."Ash stated.

"Lucario, it's time to be done with this once and for all."Maylene admitted with a smile.

"Use Water Pulse!"Ash ordered.

Buizel fired Water Pulse.

"Now Lucario, Force Palm, max power!"Maylene ordered.

"Spin and use Aqua Jet!"Ash ordered.

Buizel uses Water Pulse, then to spin and use Aqua Jet against Lucario's Force Palm.

The resulting collision leaves both pokemon unable to battle and therefore the battle between Maylene and Ash ends in a draw.

"Buizel!"Ash said.

"Lucario!"Maylene called out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!"Connally announced. "Therefore this match is a draw!"

Ash smiled and picked up Buizel.

"What do you know, Buizel you were great."Ash said with a smile.

"Pika pika."Pikachu whispered gently.

Buizel smiled at his friends.

Maylene picked up Lucario.

"Lucario, you fought hard."She commented proudly.

"Wow, both sides really give it their all."Dawn said.

"Both Ash and Maylene could be proud."Brock remarked.

"Absolutely."Denise answered with a happy smile. "This was an awesome battle..."

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Since the battle ended up as a tie what happened to the badge?"Dawn asked.

"That decision is judged by the gym leader."Connally replied.

"So your saying if I say the word, Ash gets the badge?"Maylene said with a smile.

"Right."Connally answered.

"Well, I say Ash challenged me to the best gym battle I ever had."Maylene commented and looked at her pokemon. "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Meditite, Machoke and Lucario, all nodded in agreement.

"They agree."Maylene said and took out the Cobble Badge. "Ash, please accept the Cobble Badge."

"For me?"Ash asked.

"Of course."Maylene replied.

"Whoa, thanks Maylene."Ash said and took the badge.

"I'm the one that should be thanking you."Maylene admitted. "Thanks to you and your friends, I got my confidence to be a continuous gym leader."

"That's so great."Dawn remarked.

"Well done."Denise said with a smile.

"You make sure you stay strong."Brock reminded.

"Alright!"Ash commented proudly. "Check it out, I just got the Cobble Badge!"

"Pikachu!"Pikachu said happily.

Chimchar, Staravia and Buizel cheered at their victory.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	68. Enter Galactic!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 68:** **Enter Galactic!**

As Ash and his friends were preparing to leave Veilstone City, Reggie decided to take them around town.

"Maylene gave me all the details."Reggie said. "It must've been intense, if it ended in a draw."

"Yeah, the pokemon totally gave it their all."Ash remarked.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"True, the pokemon deserve all the credit, but let's not forget to thank Denise."Brock said.

Ash, Reggie and Dawn looked at Denise.

"Your right, Brock."Ash answered. "Denise's battle really brought back Maylene's battling spirit."

"Yeah, their battle was awesome too."Dawn commented.

Denise cheeks turned red and smiled shyly.

"Aw come on guys, I was just trying to cheer up Maylene thats all."She assured and looked at Reggie. "So Reggie, why don't you fill us in where we're all headed now."

"Can't wait, huh?"Reggie asked with a smirk. "Relax, you'll see."

The group arrived to the place where the meteors of the city were.

The gang marvel at where the meteors could have come from as red, green and blue lights appear far overhead.

"You like it, pretty neat, huh?"Reggie said. "Since your all leaving Veilstone City bright and early tomorrow, I wanted you to see our city landmarks tonight."

"City landmarks, huh?"Ash asked. "You mean those bunch of rocks?"

"Pika."Pikachu responded.

"Ash, those aren't ordinary rocks."Dawn corrected. "They're meteorites, right Reggie?"

"Right exactly."Reggie replied.

Ash and Pikachu gasped in surprise.

"Meteorites?"Ash said.

"There are so many."Brock admitted.

"These meteorites are part of what put Veilstone City on the map."Denise explained.

"You see our city has been called the city formed from rock and these meteorites are part of it."Reggie said.

The group checked the large map.

"I knew I've read the city was built around meteorites, right?"Dawn asked.

"Right."Reggie agreed. "The meteorites have been honored as guardians way back in ancient times, of course as the meteorites formed a group, people started travelling here from all over to see them and thats how Veilstone City began to take shape. Now the greatful people in our city have been watched over by their guardians."

"Wow, the meteorites are guardians."Ash remarked with a smile.

"So excited to learn where they came from."Dawn commented.

"Well, we both love a good mystery like this."Denise chuckled.

"Yeah."Brock agreed. "Think of the people all over the world moving here, all those years ago, creating what turns out to be Veilstone City."

* * *

Afterwards...

The four heroes went back into the pokemon center.

Ash sat down to clean his third gym badge while Pikachu was next to him.

Denise was next to him and was brushing Eevee's fur.

"Pika pika..."Pikachu said.

"Ash, it's so great that both you and Denise have three gym badges now."Dawn said kindly.

"Plup."Piplup giggled.

"Thanks, Dawn."Ash replied. "But me and Denise both need five more to enter the Sinnoh League, this is no time to get too confident."

"Yeah, but there is no need to rush either."Denise reminded. "We just continue doing our training together and we'll have our five gym badges anytime soon."

"Right, Dennie."Ash agreed. "But I didn't get the cobble badge defeating Maylene fair and square."

"Come on, she gave you that badge because she recognized you and your pokemon's strength and determination so you gotta be proud."Brock stated.

"I guess I have to keep on battling super hard and prove Maylene did was the right thing."Ash commented and looked at Pikachu. "So buddy are you with me all the way?"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"Now that's the spirit."Brock remarked.

"Hey, I wonder where our next gym will be."Denise said. "Is the next town close or far?"

Brock picked up a remote to put on the large screen that showed the towns in Sinnoh.

"Let's see now..."He commented.

Then Nurse Joy walked by holding free orange drinks.

"From here I think Pastoria City is a good choice."She suggested.

"You think?"Ash asked. "Maybe so..."

"There is a resort of Lake Valor right on the way, so you can break for a little rest."Nurse Joy explained. "I heard the gym leader is an expert on water type pokemon as well."

"Hmm...water types, cool!"Ash chuckled. "So I guess our next stop is Pastoria City."

"Awesome."Denise remarked and thought. _"And maybe we can have a little picnic together while we're there..."_

Brock went up to Nurse Joy.

"Perhaps you would like to come to."He flirted. "Together we would find what we've been seeking true love, our love burning with a fire deep in our hearts!"

Croagunk poison jabbed his trainer and he collapsed.

"Of course, fire can burn in some other places."Brock muttered.

Croagunk dragged his trainer away.

"Oh my..."Nurse Joy said.

Ash, Dawn, Denise, Pikachu and Piplup sweat dropped at the sight.

Denise looked at the view outside.

 _"Pastoria City, I guess I have to start training for it."_ She thought and a small frown grew on her face. _"There is no doubt that_ _apathetic moron already beat that gym leader by now..."_

"Hey Dawn, what is going on with your next contest?"Ash asked.

"Ash, you'll never guess we're right in the middle of working in a new combination."Dawn replied with a weak smile.

"Piplup."Piplup said sadly.

Ash notice Denise was staring out the window.

"Hey Denise, what are you thinking about?"He asked.

Denise blushed a little and cleared her throat.

"Umm no one."She responded and looked away in embarrassment. "I mean nothing! Nothing at all..."

Ash looked at Denise in confusion.

"Eevee..."Eevee giggled quietly.

Then a sound was heard outside and the four heroes saw a ray of light coming from where the meteorites were.

"Whoa."Dawn said.

"That's weird."Ash admitted.

"What in the world is that?"Denise asked.

Then the light from outside suddenly disappeared.

"The light just vanished."Dawn commented.

"Piplup."Piplup responded.

"What was it?"Ash asked.

"Pika."Pikachu replied.

"Eevee..."Eevee whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Reggie was talking on the videophone with Paul.

 _"It's me, Hi."_ Paul said. _"So you need to send me Electabuzz since we're preparing for the Pastoria Gym."_

"Pastoria, huh?"Reggie responded with a smirk."Guess it really is Electabuzz's turn, that's right your two old friends, Ash and Denise has been here. You know, the trainer with the Pikachu that can use Volt Tackle and the girl you were telling me about? Interesting those two are I like it."

 _"Well, I suppose you would."_ Paul replied while looking away.

"Guess what?"Reggie asked. "The two both earned the Cobble Badges."

 _"So what?"_ Paul muttered with his eyes closed. _"Anyone can win at the Veilstone Gym."_

* * *

Back in the Pokemon Center...

The communications and all technology suddenly powered down.

The four heroes rushed up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, what happened?"Brock asked.

"I'm afraid something has gone terribly wrong with medical equipment and its effecting the recovery of the pokemon."Nurse Joy replied.

"What?"Ash said.

"And you don't know why?"Dawn responded.

"Nurse Joy!"

Maylene and Lucario rushed inside the pokemon center.

"Lucario and I sensed something was wrong."Maylene admitted. "So we came quickly as we could, we have to figure out and fast."

The four heroes and Maylene rushed out of the pokemon center.

"Maylene do you have any idea what did this situation?"Denise asked.

"Lucario says it has something to do with the meteorites in the park."Maylene answered.

"Did you call Officer Jenny?"Brock asked.

"The phones are dead so Connally has gone to inform her."Maylene said.

"Hey check out those helicopters!"Ash stated. "They have been above the park all day long!"

The group arrived in the park and saw Team Rocket on the floor.

"It's Team Rocket!"Ash said.

"But where are those meteorites?"Dawn asked.

Denise notice Team Galactic in the park.

"I think those creeps took them."She retorted with a frown.

"Team Rocket are those friends of yours?"Ash asked.

"As if!"Jessie shouted angrily.

Ash took out his pokedex to scan Toxicroak.

 _"Toxicroak the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of Croagunk."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws."_

"Fashion freaks or not, they stole our meteorites and they're no friends of ours!"Meowth commented.

"Fashion?"Dawn asked. "Since when?"

"Piplup."Piplup responded.

Brock looked at Team Galactic.

"I think I remember them..."He said.

"That's right."Ash agreed. "In Eterna City..."

"So Team Rocket aren't the only creeps here."Denise said bitterly.

"What are you up to?!"Ash demanded.

"Dark Pulse."Saturn ordered.

Toxicroak sends a Dark Pulse at the group.

"Lucario, quick use Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario blocked Dark Pulse with Aura Sphere causing an explosion.

But when the smoke cleared, it revealed Toxicroak wasn't harmed.

"It didn't do a thing!"Ash said in shock.

"We don't care about those landmarks, but these meteorites must take the necessary forms."Saturn commented.

"What the?!"Ash started.

"What are you talking about?"Dawn asked.

"We're talking about the necessary forms of building a new world."Saturn replied.

"New world..."Denise said with a frown.

"Sounds bad to me."Ash admitted.

"Pika."Pikachu agreed.

Officer Jenny then arrived on her motorcycle.

"Officer Jenny!"Brock remarked lovingly.

"Maylene, thanks for the tip off."Officer Jenny responded with a smile.

"My specific duty."Maylene remarked with a salute.

Officer Jenny looked at Team Galactic.

"You took the meteorites, right?"She questioned. "All the communications are down because of your tricks!"

Saturn smirked. "Maybe or maybe not..."

"I bet they're responsible for the pokemon center break down."Brock suggested.

"Not just the pokemon center, but every other equipment across Veilstone City."Officer Jenny stated.

The group became shocked hearing this.

"You think the Sinnoh police aren't aware of all the behind scene activity going on lately?"Officer Jenny asked. "Well your busted! Your part of the super secret criminals, Team Galactic!"

"Team Galactic?"Ash said.

"Tell me, what are you planning to do with those meteorites."Officer Jenny demanded.

"That would be a big waste of time, but I will say its part of our plan."Saturn answered. "Toxicroak, Dark Pulse go!"

Toxicroak fired Dark Pulse at the group.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Pikachu, Piplup, Eevee and Lucario fired their attacks at Toxicroak's Dark Pulse to destroy it.

However when one part of the Dark Pulse was about to hit Brock, Croagunk stepped forward to block the attack.

"Wow..."Dawn said.

"Yeah, Croagunk!"Ash chuckled.

"Thanks Croagunk, you saved me."Brock replied with a smile.

Croagunk noticed Toxicroak was going up to him.

The two pokemon glared at each other.

"Surrender peacefully while you can."Officer Jenny warned. "Unless you rather leave screaming in handcuffs."

"Clear the way now."Saturn ordered.

The grunts released their Golbat to distract the group, in order for the meteors to continue being lifted.

Dawn took out her pokedex.

"What are those things?"She asked.

 _"Golbat the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"Being nocturnal, Golbat fly at night in search of prey."_

The Golbat began to fire their attacks at the group.

"We need some help now!"Officer Jenny stated.

Croagunk and Toxicroak continued glaring at each other.

"Toxicroak, what are you doing?"Saturn asked. "Destroy Croagunk now!"

"Croagunk use Brick Break!"Brock ordered.

Croagunk and Toxicroak began to battle each other.

"Alright Croagunk, Poison Sting!"Brock ordered.

Croagunk fired Poison Sting at Toxicroak.

"Use Sludge Bomb!"Saturn ordered.

Toxicroak fired Sludge Bomb.

While the two were battling, Team Rocket got in middle of two attacks and end up blasting off.

"Why us?!"Jessie complained.

"Beats me!"James replied.

"Is just being the wrong place at the wrong time."Meowth replied.

"AND NOW WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"Team Rocket screamed and disappeared in the night sky.

"They're so many Golbats and we can't get any closer to the helicopters."Officer Jenny admitted.

Then a electric attack hit the Golbat that was going to hit Pikachu and Eevee.

The group saw Reggie arriving with Electabuzz to help in the fight.

"Ash is everybody okay?"Reggie asked.

"Reggie, Electabuzz, we're fine."Ash replied with a smile.

"Just in time too."Denise remarked while blushing a little.

"But Reggie the meteorites-"Dawn started.

"We got to combine all our attacks to destroy those lines."Reggie replied and looked at Electabuzz. "Electabuzz, before I sent you back to Paul, how about a little warm up?"

Electabuzz nodded in response.

"But first we need to do something about those Golbats."Officer Jenny reminded.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee use Shadowball!"Denise ordered.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"Reggie ordered.

"Now Piplup use Bubblebeam!"Dawn ordered.

Pikachu, Eevee, Electabuzz and Piplup fired their attacks at the Golbats, knocking them out.

"Alright, let's move!"Reggie said.

The group rushed after Team Galactic.

"Allow Toxicroak to use Sludge Bomb!"

Toxicroak fired Sludge Bomb at Reggie and Electabuzz, separating them.

Electabuzz becomes surrounded by Golbat, until Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to disperse them.

One of the Golbat, however, manages to fire off a Shadow Ball at Pikachu, which Electabuzz blocks.

Pikachu and Electabuzz use their electric attacks to knock out the other Golbats.

"Awesome!"Dawn remarked. "Did you see the amazing combination the two of them just used?"

"That's something you don't see everyday."Denise responded.

"You know I think Electabuzz was paying off a debt."Reggie admitted with a small smile.

"Okay Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu rushed forward using Volt Tackle.

"Electabuzz, Thunder go!"Reggie ordered.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, supercharged by Electabuzz's Thunder attack to the cables attached to the meteors.

"Lucario use Bone Rush!"Maylene ordered.

Lucario uses Bone Rush to cut the cables.

"Piplup, Whirlpool!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup uses Whirlpool to contain the meteorites and place them back where they were before.

The Penguin Pokemon landed on one of the meteorites.

"Wow, it worked!"Dawn cheered.

"Nice move, Piplup."Denise said with a smile.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

One of the soldiers looked at Saturn.

"What now Commander Saturn?"She asked.

"I'm afraid there's no choice now."Saturn responded and took out a pokeball. "Toxicroak, return."

Toxicroak was returned back to his trainer.

Team Galactic began to retreat in their helicopters.

"No you don't, Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Aura Sphere!"Maylene ordered.

Pikachu and Lucario send off a Thunderbolt and an Aura Sphere respectively, but the helicopters were too far away.

"Officer Jenny, I'm sorry."Ash apologised.

"Pika..."Pikachu said.

"We let those creeps get away."Denise stated sadly.

"We did manage to bring all the meteorites back for that I thank you all for your help."Officer Jenny answered.

Brock bend down and smiled at Croagunk.

"You battled well, Croagunk, it's okay."He assured.

Croagunk looked away with a screw on his face.

"I'm sure we haven't seen the last of those criminals no doubt."Officer Jenny said. "If only we know more about Team Galactic's plan."

* * *

The Next Morning...

It was time for the four heroes to leave.

"All the very best for your journey."Maylene said.

Lucario spoke in agreement.

"Hey Maylene, thanks."Ash replied. "You stay well."

"I'm sure we'll see you again."Dawn remarked.

"Yeah in the mean time I'm looking forward seeing you win your next contest."Maylene answered kindly.

"Paul said his next gym battle is in Pastoria City too and have a safe trip."Reggie stated. "Make you two win your fourth gym badges."

"Oh we well."Denise assured with a confident smile.

"Thanks, we'll do our best."Ash answered.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu."

The heroes then waved goodbye and continued on their journey.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:)**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and Confusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	69. The Bells Are Singing!

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 69:** **The Bells Are Singing!**

In a grassy field...

Brock was feeding Happiny some pokemon food while Dawn was feeding Buneary and Denise was feeding Hoothoot.

Ash was training with his Gligar.

"Now ready Gligar?"Ash asked with a smile.

"Gligar!"Gligar responded and flew to the sky.

"Just like that."Ash said. "Now give me a right turn!"

Unfortunately, the Ground/Flying Type makes a wrong turn causing Ash to point it out.

"Hey that's the wrong way!"Ash called out.

Gligar was beginning to have difficultly to fly.

"Gligar look out!"Ash protested.

Gligar unable to recover and ends up crashing down on a rock.

"Ouch..."Denise mumbled.

"Hoothoot."Hoothoot replied.

Ash and Pikachu rushed up to Gligar.

"Aw man, Gligar are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Gligar."Gligar replied while sweat dropping.

"Ash Ketchum that was awfully dangerous!"Dawn retorted.

"Sorry, I guess Gligar doesn't glide too well."Ash responded.

"Oh really?"Dawn questioned.

Denise notice Dawn was flicking through Poke Chic, a fashion magazine for Pokémon Stylists that features Pokémon in outfits.

"Hey Dawn, are you looking through that magazine again?"Ash asked.

"Yeah, what's that?"Brock asked while holding Happiny.

"It's called Poke Chic."Dawn replied showing the magazine pages to her friends. "Dressing your pokemon in its latest fashion in all the rates in Sinnoh."

"Oh isn't that interesting."Brock remarked.

Dawn turned the next page which showed a Hoothoot wearing a top hat and the other page showed a female Hoothoot wearing a pretty blue veil on her head.

"Hoothoot, I should get you that nice veil, wouldn't you agree?"Denise joked.

Hoothoot swept dropped at his trainer's response.

"Hoothoot."Hoothoot mumbled.

"Relax, I'm just kidding."Denise assured.

"And here is Buneary's favourite."Dawn admitted showing a page of a Pikachu wearing a weird vest.

"Pika."Pikachu said nervously.

"Your not interested in that, are you Pikachu?"Ash asked hopefully.

"Pika."Pikachu replied and shook his head.

"Sis, do you still have the vest that you designed?"Denise asked.

"Yeah, it's right here."Dawn replied and pulls out a orange vest. "Ta da!"

"Hey wow, nice work, Dawn."Ash commented.

"Pika!"Pikachu said happily.

"To be honest mum sewed it and send it to us."Dawn admitted.

"Right because she knows your terrible at sewing."Denise commented with a smirk.

"Hoothoot."Hoothoot chuckled lightly.

"Oh..."Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"Pika..."Pikachu responded.

"That's not true, Dennie."Dawn argued with a frown. "I'm the one who designed it."

"Buneary, bun, bun."Buneary answered.

Dawn placed the orange vest on Buneary.

Buneary smiled which meant she loved it.

"Perfect fit."Dawn giggled.

"It suits you well, Buneary."Denise stated kindly.

"Happiny."Happiny agreed.

"It looks great on you."Brock remarked.

"It sure does."Ash added.

Pikachu and Hoothoot spoke in approval causing Buneary to blush shyly.

Then the Rabbit Pokemon heard something from the bushes.

"What is it, Buneary?"Dawn asked. "What's wrong?"

Buneary closed its eyes to concentrate in order to hear the sound more carefully.

Then the heroes saw a Chingling coming out of the bushes.

"Chingling!"

"Aw, who's this little cutie bell?"Denise asked with a smile.

"It's a Chingling."Brock replied.

"A Chingling, huh?"Dawn said and took out her pokedex.

 _"Chingling the Bell Pokémon."_ Dawn's Pokedex said. _"It makes sounds by vibrating an orb in the back of its throat and it moves by hopping."_

Chingling uses its orb to hug Buneary, Hoothoot and then Pikachu.

"That's one happy pokemon."Dawn commented.

Chingling then hugs Ash causing Denise to giggle softly at the sight before the Bell Pokemon hugged Dawn.

"You sure like everybody don't you?"Dawn asked.

"That's for sure."Ash responded with a small smile.

Then Gligar went on the Pallet Town Trainer's back to hug him.

"Aw come on!"Ash complained. "I know you like me!"

He then collapsed on the floor with the Ground/Flying Type.

"It seems Gligar is a huge fan of you."Denise said with a hint of amusement.

Ash stood up and took out a pokeball.

"Gligar, return."He ordered.

Gligar returned back in its pokeball.

"There you are, Chingling!"

The heroes see a magician woman walking up to Chingling.

"Chingling, what in the world are you doing out here?"the woman asked. "You know you shouldn't go off alone."

"I guess that means Chingling is your pokemon."Ash suggested.

"That's right my name is Francesca."the woman replied.

"Hey there, my name is Ash."Ash answered.

"Hello, my name is Dawn."Dawn said.

"And I'm her twin sister, Denise."Denise responded.

"Hello!"Brock flirted and held Francesca's hands. "Please call me Brock! Francesca a lovely name, my heart is ringing like a bell~"

Croagunk then poison jabs his trainer to stop flirting.

"Sorry, I knocked out."Brock muttered in pain.

He then got dragged away by Croagunk.

"Wow, your Chingling is so adorable."Dawn admitted.

"Thank you."Francesca replied. "Though to be honest, it is a little spoiled."

Chingling gives it's trainer a hug.

"Would you cut that out!"Francesca begged.

"It's great to see your Chingling so happy."Ash commented.

"Well I agree with you, but to the point the thing is I'm a pokemon magician."Francesca admitted.

"Whoa, a pokemon magician?"Ash said in surprise.

"So I guess you know some magic tricks."Denise responded with a smile.

Francesca nodded in respond and then decided to do a magic show.

"Alright then the pokemon magic show is about to begin."Francesca announced.

The four heroes clapped while Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup and Hoothoot cheered.

Francesca removes the tablecloth revealing Chingling underneath.

"Ta da!"She said.

"Chingling!"Chingling replied.

The group cheered at them.

Francesca places the tablecloth on Chingling again and when she removed it showed two Chinglings.

"Wow!"Dawn said. "Now there's two Chingling!"

Francesca places the tablecloth on the two Chinglings and a third Chingling then appears next to the other two.

"Are you sure?"Francesca asked with a smile.

"Now there are three Chinglings."Ash remarked.

"Ready?"Francesca asked.

The three Chinglings began to sing beautifully together.

"Such lovely music."Denise admitted.

"They are in harmony!"Dawn added.

"And I'm in harmony with you!"Brock cried.

The three Chinglings do their singing again causing a Pidgey to come out of Francesca's hat.

"Wow, a Pidgey."Ash chuckled.

The Pidgey flew above the three Chinglings while they continued their singing.

Pikachu, Buneary, Piplup and Hoothoot cheered at them.

"Those three are great."Ash remarked.

"We've been doing our act to children of all ages."Francesca explained.

"I'm sure they love it as I do you."Brock flirted while blushing.

"That's awesome, isn't that right Buneary?"Dawn asked.

"Bun bun!"Buneary agreed while jumping in joy.

"And now for my next trick."Francesca said and placed her hands together causing a wand to appear in her grasp.

The three Chinglings began to sing again.

Francesca tries to make a flower appear from her wand, but her first Chingling spoils it.

"Oh no."Francesca said sadly. "You ruined it!"

The Chingling nuzzles her trainer's cheek in return.

"See this Chingling means well, but it always messes up the act when jumping into my arms right in middle of the magic show."Francesca explained.

The four heroes walked up to them.

"I can see that might be a big problem."Brock commented.

The Chingling with the green ribbon began pulling Buneary's paw.

"Won't you give it a rest?"Francesca asked. "I'm just getting tired of this Chingling's clinging."

"Maybe if you put this Chingling in a pokemon battle that might do the trick."Ash suggested.

"Excellent idea."Brock agreed. "Pokemon become mature when battling so that's a great idea."

"A pokemon battle?"Francesca asked. "I've never been to one before."

"You just leave it to us and we'll show you how is done."

Ash and Denise decided to battle each other to help Francesca.

"Hoothoot, are you ready?"Denise asked.

"Hoothoot!"Hoothoot replied confidently.

"Alright Gligar, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Gligar came out.

"Gligar!"

Gligar appeared in the battlefield.

"Okay Gligar, look sharp."Ash instructed.

"Gligar."Gligar replied.

"Chingling those nice people are having a pokemon battle, so pay attention."Francesca instructed.

"Chingling."Chingling answered.

"Alright begin!"Brock announced.

"Hoothoot, let's start with Supersonic!"Denise ordered.

Hoothoot fired a bizarre sound wave towards Gligar.

"Alright, dodge it, Gligar!"Ash ordered.

Gligar dodged Hoothoot's Supersonic.

"Great, use X-Scissors!"Ash ordered.

Gligar's claws started glowing.

"Quick, Reflect, Hoothoot!"Denise ordered.

Hoothoot creates a wall of light to block Gligar's attack.

"Oh my they are so powerful!"Francesca said.

"Gligar use Sand Attack!"Ash ordered.

Gligar threw sand on Hoothoot causing him to close his eyes.

"Hoothoot use Silver Wind!"Denise rodered.

Hoothoot uses his wings to make wind and blow powdery scales on Gligar sending him flying on the ground.

Some of the powdery scales went on Buneary's vest.

"Careful Dennie!"Dawn complained. "Your getting Buneary's vest dirty!"

"Geez, sorry."Denise apologised.

"Gligar, are you okay?"Ash asked.

"Gligar!"Gligar replied and stood up.

"Gligar, Steel Wing, go!"Ash ordered.

Gligar hits Hoothoot with Steel Wing.

"Oh no, you don't!"Denise said. "Hoothoot use Aerial Ace!"

Hoothoot flew in very fast speed and slammed into Gligar.

"Stop that's it!"Brock ordered. "Now both sides are able to show great attacks."

"Right."Ash agreed and looked at Gligar. "Gligar, you showed them how is it done."

Gligar nodded. "Gligar!"

"Hoothoot that was impressive."Denise remarked kindly and stroked her Flying Type's head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Hoothoot hoot."Hoothoot replied with a smile.

Francesca looked at her Chingling.

"Chingling, do you want to give it a try?"Francesca asked.

"Chingling, chingling."Chingling answered.

Now it was Francesca against Ash.

"Now Turtwig, I choose you!"Ash stated.

His pokeball opened and Turtwig appeared in the battlefield.

"Turtwig!"

"Okay, what we're doing is to show that Chingling how to battle."Ash instructed.

"Turtwig, turt!"Turtwig said.

"Now if I can remember things correctly, Chingling knows how to use Confusion, Astonish and Hidden Power."Francesca complemented.

"Alright begin!"Brock stated.

"Here we go!"Francesca said.

"Chingling."Chingling replied.

The Bell Pokemon then went up to Turtwig and hugged him.

"Come on, stop fooling around!"Francesca stated.

She removed Chingling from holding onto Turtwig.

"Let's take it from the top."Ash suggested while sweat dropping.

"Hear that Chingling, let's go, use Astonish!"Francesca commented.

Chingling didn't attack and responded at it's trainer.

"Come on, use your move!"Francesca stated.

"You can do it, Chingling!"Dawn admitted.

"Turtwig is a grass type so you have the advantage!"Denise reminded.

"Chingling?"Chingling asked.

"Okay, we'll start, Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"Ash ordered.

Turtwig uses Razor Leaf and knocks out Chingling.

"Chingling!"Francesca said worriedly.

"Sorry that was a little rough."Ash apologised.

"Ash Ketchum, I call that a foul!"Dawn stated.

Francesca and the group rushed up to Chingling, but before they could they fell into a trap.

"What's this hole doing here?"Francesca asked.

"I can only guess."Denise mumbled.

Then Team Rocket appeared on their Air Balloon.

"Excuse me, but would you like some cheese with that wine?"

"That moaning is way off the line!"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"At least I feel fine!"

"On the Wind!"

"Pass the Stars!"

"In your Ear!"

"Bringing chaos in a brick neck pace!"

"Dashing all hope and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything is worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth now that's a name!"

"Putting the do gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"Yeah!"

"So you see Chingling is not the only one with talent."Jessie admitted.

"So what's your point?"Francesca asked.

"Yeah you stink!"Dawn commented. "Francesca, let's go!"

"Dashing off, Chingling!"James stated.

A net grabbed Chingling and trapped her in it.

"Oh no, they got my Chingling!"Francesca said.

"We're not so bad!"Meowth remarked. "We only took one!"

"That's one too many!"Ash retorted and looked at Turtwig. "Quick Turtwig use Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig fired Razor Leaf but the net didn't cut.

James laughed. "This net is over your heads!"

"Buneary use Ice Beam!"Dawn ordered.

Buneary fired Ice Beam causing the net to break and Chingling to fall down.

"But it's not brain freeze proof!"James panicked.

"Hoothoot catch Chingling!"Denise ordered

Hoothoot quickly flew up to catch Chingling and caught her before flying back to the ground.

"Dawn, can you get Happiny in the air?"Brock asked.

"You got it, Brock."Dawn replied and looked at Buneary. "Buneary, put Happiny on your back and use Bounce!"

Buneary launches Happiny into the air.

"Now Happiny use Pound!"Brock ordered.

Happiny uses Pound on Team Rocket's air balloon causing the three baddies to collapse in the trees ahead.

"Mummy I wanna go home!"Jessie cried out.

"We're blasting off~"James sang.

"We're blasting off~"Jessie sang.

"We're blasting off~"Meowth sang.

"We're blasting off again!"Team Rocket sang and disappeared in the sky.

Francesca went up to her Chingling.

"Chingling are you okay?"She asked.

"Chingling."Chingling responded.

"You've been through a lot."Ash said as he bend down on his knees.

Chingling then bounced on Ash's neck causing him to fall down.

"I guess Chingling hasn't matured yet."Denise admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Oh dear."Francesca commented.

* * *

Afterwards...

Francesca tried the Three Part Harmony again, but Chingling keeps hugging Ash randomly.

"Chingling you have to stop doing this!"Francesca reminded. "Think of the children waiting to see us in the next town."

She the notice a robot Chingling sitting in Chingling's place.

"What's this?"Francesca asked.

"Now four Chinglings?"Dawn said in surprise.

"Francesca did you have four Chinglings before?"Ash asked.

"No."Francesca answered. "I had three Chinglings the whole time."

"Maybe this Chingling came by and wanted to hang out after hearing the others?"Ash suggested.

"Well let's see if they can all sing."Francesca said with a smile. "And go!"

The three Chinglings began to sing beautifully but the fourth Chingling let out a horrible groan startling the group.

"What an awful sound!"Denise retorted.

"You know there is something really weird about this Chingling."Ash stated.

"Your right, Ash."Brock agreed.

Then the fourth Chingling opened its mouth creating a smokescreen.

"It's a fake!"Brock stated.

"But how?!"Dawn asked.

"Guys make sure to stay together!"Denise reminded.

Then the black smoke vanished.

"Buneary, Piplup, are you okay?"Dawn asked.

"Buneary."Buneary replied.

"Piplup."Piplup responded.

Hoothoot flew on Denise's shoulder.

"Hoothoot your okay?"Denise asked.

Hoothoot nodded and smiled. "Hoot."

Ash looked at Pikachu.

"What about you?"He asked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu answered.

Francesca notice her three Chinglings were gone.

"Hey, where are my Chinglings?"She asked worriedly.

The four heroes notice the three Chinglings were no longer in sight.

"They're gone!"Brock said.

"Hoothoot think you have enough energy to look for Francesca's Chinglings?"Denise asked.

Hoothoot nodded and flew to the sky.

* * *

Hoothoot turned each side of his head to scan the parts of the forest for the three Chinglings.

The Owl Pokemon then spotted Jessie and Meowth with two of the Chinglings causing him to fly back where his trainer and friends were.

* * *

The four heroes and Francesca walked in the forest looking for the Chinglings.

"Chinglings, where are you?"Brock asked.

"Come on, say something!"Dawn called out.

"Hoothoot!"

The group spotted Hoothoot in the sky.

"Hoothoot did you find them?"Denise asked.

"Hoothoot!"Hoothoot responded and pointed at the direction ahead. "Hoothoot!"

"Well done, my little owl!"Denise remarked. "Lead the way!"

Hoothoot flew to the direction causing the heroes to follow after him.

Ash send the fake Chingling to fire smokescreen on Jessie and Meowth when he and his friends arrived to the scene.

"There is nothing more embarrassing than a twerp trap!"Meowth complained.

The heroes and their pokemon glared at them.

"Your terrible!"Dawn said with a frown.

"I should've have known this was your doing!"Ash stated angrily.

"No its the twerps~"Jessie sang.

"No its the twerps~"Meowth sang.

"Give us back those Chinglings!"Ash demanded.

"Hold on Ash, where is the third Chingling?"Denise asked.

"Right there is two and that's what your going to have!"Jessie stated and took out a pokeball. "Now Dustox, let's go!"

Her pokeball opened and Dustox came out.

"Dustox!"

"Chimchar, I choose you!"Ash said and threw out his pokeball.

His pokeball opened and Chimchar came out.

"Chimchar!"

"Quick Dustox, Tackle!"Jessie ordered.

Dustox flew forward to tackle Chimchar.

"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!"Ash ordered.

Chimchar dodged Dustox and used Flame Wheel on Jessie and Meowth sending them flying to the sky.

"We're blasting in two part harmony~"Jessie and Meowth sang.

The two disappeared in the sky with Dustox following after them.

"I think your spoiled Chingling that's missing."Dawn said.

"Your right."Francesca responded.

"Hoothoot..."Denise said.

Hoothoot gave a nod and flew ahead.

The heroes arrived to the forest side where James had Mime Jr use Teeter Dance on Chingling.

"There!"Ash commented.

"Chingling dodge it!"Francesca ordered.

Chingling dodged Mime Jr.

"Whoa nice move, Chingling!"Dawn said with a smile.

"Chingling use Hidden Power!"Francesca ordered.

Chingling hit Mime Jr with Hidden Power.

"Direct Hit!"Francesca chuckled.

"Mime Jr, Mimic!"James ordered.

Mime Jr fired Mimic towards Chingling.

"Chingling, dodge it!"Francesca ordered.

Chingling dodged Mime Jr's mimic.

"Confusion!"Francesca ordered.

Chingling used Confusion to send James and Mime Jr into the sky.

"Why?!"James cried. "We wanted to make your song as part of ours!"

"Mime mime!"Mime Jr agreed.

"We're blasting off again~"James sang.

James and Mime Jr disappeared in the sky.

Francesca went up to Chingling.

"Chingling are you okay?"She asked.

"Ching ching!"Chingling replied happily.

"Chingling, your battling was awesome."Ash remarked.

"Yeah that was impressive."Denise commented kindly.

"Chingling, you can have many hugs as you want."Francesca stated.

Chingling jumped into Francesca's arms to hug her.

* * *

Later that Evening...

"Well this is where we say, goodbye."Francesca said. "I just can't thank you enough."

"Thanks and take care of yourself."Ash responded.

"The next time we meet, I hope to see another magic show."Dawn admitted.

"And a magical battle too."Denise chuckled.

"Sure count on it."Francesca answered and looked at her Chinglings. "Okay gang, how do we say goodbye?"

The three Chinglings sang to the four heroes in harmony.

"Bun bun!"Buneary said with a smile.

Hoothoot smiled. "Hoothoot hot!"

"Perfect."Dawn complemented.

"Beautiful."Denise added.

"Aha."Brock agreed.

"They can sing right?"Ash asked.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu answered.

The heroes then continued their journey to Pastoria City.

* * *

 **VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **I'll make sure to do the next chapter very soon!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and C** **onfusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	70. Pokemon Ranger and the Riolu! Part 1

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 70:** **Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu!**

 **Part 1**

In a Forest...

Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise continued their journey to Pastoria City.

Ash suddenly felt something causing him to stop working.

"Ash, is there something wrong?"Denise asked.

"Nope."Ash replied while looking around.

"Pika!"Pikachu shouted and pointed at something.

The heroes see a Riolu with a injured arm walking by.

"Whoa, what's that?"Ash asked as he took out his pokedex.

"A Riolu."Brock responded.

"A Riolu?"Dawn said.

 _"_ _Riolu the Emanation Pokemon."_ Ash's Pokedex said. _"When sad or scared, Riolu's_ _aura becomes stronger as a way of signalling its allies."_

Riolu winced at the wound in its arm.

"The poor thing is hurt."Denise said sadly.

Ash and Pikachu rushed up to Riolu.

"Let me help you."Ash suggested as he bend down.

Riolu glared at him and blasts the Pallet Town Trainer with Aura Sphere.

Brock, Dawn, Denise, Piplup and Eevee rushed up to Ash.

"Ash!"Brock shouted.

"Are you okay?"Denise asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."Ash assured and looked at Riolu. "Man that was some move."

"That was an Aura Sphere for sure."Brock admitted.

"An Aura Sphere, really?"Dawn asked.

"That move is usually learned when Riolu evolves into Lucario."Brock explained. "But not this time, incredible."

"So I presume that Riolu is pretty special."Denise commented.

"Eevee."Eevee said softly.

"Special or not, this Riolu needs help."Ash stated and walked toward the Emanation Pokemon. "I know your hurt, I'm trying to help."

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said.

Riolu proceeded in using Aura Sphere on him once again before being deflected by an unknown person who just showed up.

"Whoa."Denise chuckled.

"Hey, everybody still in one piece?"the mysterious boy asked.

"Yeah."Ash answered.

Pikachu nodded. "Pika."

Riolu began to walk away.

"Riolu, wait!"Ash called out.

"Don't worry."the boy assured. "I'll handle this."

He proceeded to follow Riolu.

"I wonder who could that be?"Dawn said.

"Piplup."Piplup replied.

"I have a feeling he might need our help."Denise admitted.

"Come on guys, we can't stand here while Riolu is hurt."Ash stated.

He began to run causing Pikachu, Denise and Eevee to follow after him.

"Ash, Denise, wait!"Brock protested.

The heroes began to follow the mysterious boy in close pursuit.

* * *

Ash and Denise were searching for Riolu, but suddenly got dragged into a bush by the mysterious boy.

"I told you guys, I would take care of this, didn't I?"the boy reminded.

"But-"Ash started.

"Sh!"the boy whispered.

The heroes watched Riolu, who sat at the top of a tree with its eyes closed.

"So is that Riolu yours?"Dawn asked.

"Nope."the boy replied. "Not mine."

"So it's a wild Riolu."Brock said.

"Nope not wild."the boy answered. "All Riolu want at this point is get back home."

"Oh to be reunited with its family?"Denise suggested.

"Eevee."Eevee said.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the group saw Hunter J's thugs show up in their vans.

"That's Hunter J's goons."Dawn commented with a frown.

"Now Crobat, Wing Attack!"the first thug said.

A Crobat appeared and attacked Riolu with Wing Attack causing the Emanation Pokemon to fall into a bush.

"Now retrieve the target!"the first thug ordered.

"Those thugs are after Riolu."Brock said.

"Now way!"Ash replied and walked out of the bushes with Pikachu.

He appeared in front of Hunter J's thugs.

"Stop it right now!"Ash ordered.

"Who are you, kid?"A thug questioned.

"Okay Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired Thunderbolt at Crobat.

Crobat dodges the electric attack before being hit by Riolu which sends Aura Sphere to the henchmen.

The henchmen were impressed with the Aura Sphere.

"The legendary Aura Sphere."the first thug remarked.

Riolu and Ash glared angrily at the thugs.

"Riolu is ours."the first thug said with a smirk. "Let's go!"

Hunter J's thugs take out their pokemon.

"Crooks, no way!"Ash said angrily and held out a pokeball.

The unknown boy stepped forward.

"I won't allow it!"He stated and removed his green cape revealing to be a pokemon ranger before putting a vatonage styler on his wrist.

"That's a vatonage styler!"Brock said.

"So that makes him-"Dawn started.

"A pokemon ranger!"Denise finished.

The boy uses his vatonage styler to control a nearby Ariados.

"Capture complete!"He said. "Ariados use String Shot.

The Ariados wrapped the henchmen's Crobats in its String Shot.

The unnamed ranger then captured a Nincada.

"Nincada use Dig!"He ordered.

Nincada used dig to go underground and make a hole for the henchmen who fall in it.

The heroes and their two pokemon walked forward.

"Awesome."Ash said quietly.

"Wow, seeing a pokemon ranger in action and in person is so cool!"Dawn remarked.

"That is an unexpected but an excellent surprise."Denise chuckled.

"Piplup, piplup!"Piplup agreed.

"Eevee!"Eevee giggled.

"He is definitely a top ranger!"Brock commented.

"Top ranger?"Ash asked.

"That's a pokemon ranger who's skilled enough to use a vatonage styler."Brock explained.

After dealing with the four thugs, the boy walked up to Ariados and Nincada, he captured and released them.

Then he walked toward Riolu with a small bag in his hand and takes out a small wooden figurine in the form of a Riolu.

"You see you can trust me, Riolu."the boy assured kindly and placed the bag around Riolu's neck.

He then picked up Riolu and looked at the heroes.

"Come on, follow me."the boy said.

"Right!"Brock, Ash, Dawn and Denise said in unison.

The heroes began to follow the unnamed ranger.

"So you came out here to help that Riolu?"Ash asked.

"Right."the boy replied with a smile. "The name is Kellyn, hi there."

"Hi, my name is Ash."Ash introduced.

"Pika pikachu!"Pikachu answered.

"My name is Dawn."Dawn said.

"And I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise added.

"Piplup!"Piplup greeted.

"Eevee!"Eevee responded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brock."Brock admitted.

* * *

Afterwards...

The heroes stopped at a lake.

Kellyn uses a Potion to heal Riolu's wound.

Riolu winced a little at the spray.

"Riolu, it's alright."Kellyn assured. "You will be better in no time."

Riolu then walked away confusing the pokemon ranger.

"Hey, Riolu."Ash said.

Riolu approached the water and looked at the wooden doll inside the bag.

"It looks like Riolu has been through tough times and that can make it hard to trust anybody."Kellyn commented.

"Maybe thats why Riolu attacked Ash."Brock suggested.

"Its gonna take time for Riolu to trust anyone."Kellyn said.

Riolu took out the wooden doll and held it in its paws.

"Hey isn't that the doll you gave to Riolu?"Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it was a gift from the man that raised him."Kellyn replied.

Ash suddenly experiences a sudden vision of a house where an old man gives the same wooden figurine to the same Riolu.

He then walked up to Riolu.

"That wood is more important to you, right Riolu?"Ash asked.

Riolu looked at him quietly.

"You used your aura to tell me that."Ash remarked.

His friends and the four pokemon looked at him with surprised looks.

"Ash, what do you mean Riolu used his aura?"Denise asked.

"Riolu uses its aura to transmit all of its emotions as memories."Brock replied and looked at Ash. "Right, Ash?"

"Yeah."Ash answered.

Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee gasped in surprise.

"Ash that's incredible."Dawn said.

"You see an aura is like a feeling or spirit."Kellyn explained as he walked forward. "All living things have a aura, Ash, my friend, it looks like your aura and Riolu's aura are a perfect match."

"Yeah."Ash answered with a nod and sat next to Riolu. "I'll help you get home safe don't worry and away from that Hunter J, you can trust me I promise."

Riolu looked at the pallet town trainer in silence and looked back at his wooden doll.

Kellyn notice his styler started ringing causing him to answer it.

"Kellyn, here."He said.

 _"Hi, it's Solana."_ Solana replied.

Ash looked at the caller at the Styler.

"Hey, Solana."Ash greeted.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu remarked happily.

 _"If it isn't Ash and Pikachu, it's been a long time."_ Solana commented.

"Ash, you know a real life pokemon ranger?"Dawn asked. "Whoa, a girl with some awesome clothes, my name is Dawn, nice to meet you."

"Hi there, I'm her twin sister Denise."Denise answered. "Its honor to meet you."

Brock shoved Ash out of the way and had hearts in his eyes.

"I hope you didn't forget about me, Solana!"He flirted.

 _"Of course, not Brock."_ Solana responded with a smile. _"Still working as a pokemon breeder?"_

"Yeah, but now I'm working on something else and that's for you to use your styler to capture me!"Brock flirted.

Then Croagunk used Poison Jab on his trainer causing him to drop on the floor.

The group laughed at the sight.

 _"So your in the Sinnoh Region, I bet your working hard to get to the Sinnoh League, huh?"_ Solana asked.

"Yep that's the plan."Ash replied.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu said happily.

 _"That's just great, good luck."_ Solana chuckled. _"And Kellyn with Ash as an amazing trainer, I'm sure he is going to be a big help to you."_

"That's good, Solana."Kellyn responded. "So whats the latest on the search?"

 _"We determined that the location of Pokemon Hunter J's hideout."_ Solana replied. _"Me and Jenny are already heading there now."_

"Riolu is under my protection and we're heading to rendezvous coordinates."Kellyn responded.

 _"Understood."_ Solana said. _"We'll be in touch."_

When Kellyn placed off his vatonage styler, the group heard a loud noise ahead.

There in the sky, they saw Hunter J's ship.

Piplup frowned. "Piplup."

"Eevee."Eevee growled softly.

"That's Hunter J's ship."Dawn said.

"It has finally arrived."Brock stated.

"Man that woman never quits."Denise muttered bitterly.

"Come on, let's go for Riolu."Ash admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu agreed.

"Now everybody needs to stay calm."Kellyn reminded. "And do just what I say."

"Right!"Ash, Brock, Dawn and Denise responded in unison.

* * *

A While Later...

The group were crossing a lake by a boat being towed by Piplup and Buizel.

"Riolu's official title is the Inheritor of the Aura."Kellyn explained. "It was carefully raised by its breeder."

"Inheritor of the Aura?"Ash asked.

"Each royal generation uses Riolu's Aura to protect the kingdom."Kellyn stated. "It's passed on to on from generation to generation and Riolu is next in line."

"That's why Riolu can use Aura Sphere."Brock said in realisation.

"Amazing..."Denise commented.

"Riolu was kidnapped and locked up by the people who wanted to use its Aura for evil purposes."Kellyn admitted. "But a different group of people orchestrated its breakout for their evil purposes."

"And now this hunted by a pokemon hunter."Brock stated. "No wonder it doesn't trust anyone outside its kingdom."

"What an awful way to live."Dawn said sadly.

"Selfish people mistreat Riolu like that I can't stand it!"Ash retorted.

"Neither do I, Ash."Denise answered.

Pikachu nodded. "Pikachu!"

"Eevee!"Eevee responded.

"To transport Riolu safely back home."Kellyn said with a smile. "That's what my mission is all about, a recovery team from headquarters is just up ahead."

Suddenly the group's ship was attacked by a group of Sharpedo causing them to drop into the water.

"What are they doing?!"Ash demanded while holding onto Buizel.

Dawn held Piplup while Denise held Eevee in her arms.

Brock notice Hunter J's vans arriving at the shore.

"Those Sharpedos belong to Hunter J's men!"He said. "They've found us!"

A Floatzel jumped out of the water and Kellyn captured it with his vatonage styler.

"Ash to the other side!"Kellyn ordered. "Floatzel help out!"

Then he and Riolu jumped into the water.

The heroes head to the shore but were attacked by Sharpedo's Aqua Jet.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee, Thunder, go!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu and Eevee shocked the Sharpedos with Thunderbolt and Thunder before going back to its trainers.

"Floatzel, step on it!"Kellyn ordered.

Floatzel began swimming faster while leading the heroes the way to escape.

But then Hunter J and her Salamence show up.

"J!"Ash said angrily.

"Pika!"Pikachu growled.

"I'm taking Riolu!"Hunter J said.

"I don't think so!"Dawn answered. "Piplup use Bubble Beam!"

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"Ash ordered.

"Eevee use Shadow Ball!"Denise ordered.

Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee proceed to attack Hunter J.

"Alright Salamence, Hyper Beam!"Hunter J ordered.

Salamence deflected the three pokemon's attacks with Hyper Beam.

Hunter J aimed her bracelet towards Riolu.

"Floatzel use Water Gun!"Kellyn ordered.

Hunter J used her bracelet attempting to freeze Riolu but Floatzel uses Water Gun to hit Salamence in its wing.

After that, J fired a shot but Riolu managed to evade it dropping the figurine in the water.

Riolu gets off Floatzel to get its wooden figure alarming Kellyn.

"Riolu!"Ash shouted.

Riolu chases after the wooden figure with the group following it.

"Salamanca, Hyper Beam!"Hunter J ordered.

Salamence uses Hyper Beam on a nearby rock which breaks apart falling in water and stopping Kellyn, Dawn and Brock in their tracks.

Ash, Pikachu, Buizel, Denise and Eevee continued following Riolu who in turn chased the wooden figurine.

The figurine falls into a waterfall while Riolu was caught in the currents and was dragged underwater.

Ash and his pokemon jumped off the waterfall and arrived to save Riolu.

"Pika!"Pikachu shouted.

"Riolu is in trouble, dive underwater!"Ash ordered

Buizel dived underwater taking Ash and Pikachu with him.

"Ash!"Denise called out as she and Eevee went back to the land.

* * *

Riolu had its eyes closed as it fell deeper into the water.

Then it remembered the moment it was captured by the scientists.

* * *

Riolu quickly woke up to find itself lying down on the grass with Ash, Denise and their pokemon looking at it.

"I'm glad your okay, Riolu."Ash remarked.

"I must say Riolu, your home is a very beautiful place."Denise admitted kindly.

Riolu began to worry when it remembered its wooden doll.

Ash bends down and gives Riolu its wooden figurine.

"Here."He said with a smile. "This belongs to you so take good care of it."

Riolu smiled and nodded.

Eevee caught a sound with her ears causing them to twitch and making her get alarm.

"What's wrong, Eevee?"Ash asked.

"Eevee."Eevee answered.

"Come on, we got to get going."Denise stated. "It seems we are not alone out here."

"Right, Dennie!"Ash agreed.

The two trainers began to run in the forest with Riolu and their pokemon.

Out of no where, a wild fire began to happen and surround the group with its flames.

Then Hunter J shows up with her Salamence.

"I warned you to stay out of my way."Hunter J said coldly.

"You have no right to take Riolu, lady!"Denise snapped.

"We're taking care of Riolu, so you just ran out of luck!"Ash replied with a glare.

"Right, Salamence use Hyper Beam."Hunter J ordered.

Salamence fired Hyper Beam towards the group.

"Look out!"Ash shouted.

The two trainers and the four pokemon jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by Salamence's Hyper Beam.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and C** **onfusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


	71. Pokemon Ranger and the Riolu! Part 2

**Pokemon: Friends to the End**

 **Chapter 71:** **Pokemon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu!**

 **Part 2**

In the Forest...

"Buizel use Water Gun!"Ash ordered.

Buizel fired Water Gun to clear the fire that was in front of them.

"Alright, let's get going!"Denise said.

The two trainers and the four pokemon tried to escape the fire but then Hunter J captured Riolu with her cannon and freezes it.

"Riolu!"Ash shouted.

"Oh no!"Denise shouted.

"I spared Riolu the pain and suffering from the flames you should be grateful."Hunter J said firmly.

Ash picked up Riolu's wooden figurine.

"You won't get away with this, lady!"Denise said angrily.

"Salamence use Hyper Beam!"Hunter J ordered.

Salamence fired Hyper Beam causing Ash, Denise, Pikachu, Eevee and Buizel to jump into the bushes.

"Now Salamence, Flamethrower!"Hunter J ordered.

Salamence fired Flamethrower at the bushes where the group were hiding.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Dawn and Brock helped all the wild pokemon escape the forest and Kellyn enlisted three Blastoise to use Rain Dance to put out the fire.

"Yes!"Brock said. "Blastoise's rain dance put out the fire!"

Dawn and Piplup looked at the wild pokemon.

"Your all going to be just fine."Dawn assured.

"Piplup."Piplup said kindly.

"This fire must've been the work of Hunter J, I worry about Riolu, Ash and Denise."Kellyn admitted. "Let's go!"

"Right."Brock and Dawn answered in unison.

* * *

Chimchar dug out of the ground followed by Ash, Denise, Pikachu and Eevee.

"Hey, thanks to your Dig, we're all safe, Chimchar."Ash said with a smile.

"Yeah and no one is hurt."Denise admitted.

"Pikachu."Pikachu responded.

"Eevee."Eevee giggled.

Chimchar smiled. "Chimchar."

"Take a nice rest."Ash stated.

Chimchar returned back in its pokeball.

"Lucky it started to rain."Denise commented.

"Yeah."Ash agreed.

The four then heard a sound and they saw Hunter J's ship below them.

"What's that?"Ash asked.

"That must be Hunter J's ship."Denise replied with a frown.

The two trainers along with Pikachu and Eevee slid down the watery ground before hiding behind a big rock.

"Come on."Ash said.

The group quickly rushed inside Hunter J's ship before the ramp closed.

Then Hunter J's ship took off into the sky when it stopped raining.

* * *

Inside Hunter J's Ship...

Ash and Denise rushed inside the cockpit where Hunter J and Riolu were.

"There they are!"Denise said.

"Riolu!"Ash shouted.

"Pika pika!"Pikachu called out.

"Eevee!"Eevee growled.

Riolu smiled seeing his friends but then Hunter J returned him in bronze status.

"Let Riolu go!"Ash demanded.

"Drapion, grab him now."Hunter J ordered and threw out a pokeball.

Drapion came out of the pokeball and grabbed Ash with's claws.

"Ash!"Denise shouted.

"I've been aware of your little intrusion, the whole time."Hunter J said.

"Why didn't you do something something before?!"Ash demanded.

"So I can personally punish a fool like you."Hunter J replied with a evil smirk.

Denise gritted her teeth and glared at the woman in anger as Drapion continued crushing Ash.

Pikachu and Eevee went onto Drapion in order for him to release Ash.

"Let him go!"Denise shouted angrily.

She gave a karate kick on Drapion's head causing him to release Ash.

Then a floor trap opened causing the two trainers and their pokemon to fall through and out of the ship.

Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu into his arms while Denise grabbed Eevee.

"I got you, Eevee!"Denise assured.

"This could be it!"Ash said.

Pikachu and Eevee held onto their trainers in fear.

Suddenly two Staraptors flew by and grabbed the two trainers in midair.

Kellyn was on the Staraptor that was holding Ash.

"Are you guys, alright?"He asked.

"We're fine, thank you."Denise responded with a smile.

Eevee nodded. "Eevee!"

Hunter J's ship disappeared in front of them.

"They got away."Kellyn said.

"Pika!"Pikachu said angrily.

"Riolu is with J!"Ash admitted. "It's all because I messed up big time."

"Ash, this happened because we both messed up."Denise corrected.

"You both shouldn't blame yourselves like that."Kellyn stated. "Don't worry, we will save Riolu for sure."

Then the two Staraptors took them where Brock, Dawn and Piplup were.

"Ash, Dennie!"Dawn said and rushed forward.

"Piplup!"Piplup called out.

"I'm so glad your okay."Dawn admitted.

"Thanks, sis."Denise responded.

"I guess J must've escaped with Riolu."Brock commented.

Ash took out Riolu's wooden figurine and looked at it.

Kellyn looked at the two Staraptors and released them.

"You were both great help, thanks."He remarked.

The two Staraptors then flew into the sky.

Kellyn's vatonage styler began to beep causing him to answer it.

"Kellyn here."Kellyn answered.

 _"Kellyn, I'm so sorry."_ Solana apologized. _"But unfortunately J's client managed to escape."_

"What did you say?"Kellyn asked.

The four heroes became alarmed.

 _"You see Jenny and I did our best to get us close but..."_ Solana started.

"I see...the truth is they stole Riolu from us as well."Kellyn admitted.

 _"That's awful!"_ Solana stated.

"She should be on her way to rendezvous with her client then Riolu and then they will probably cover their tracks."Kellyn explained. "Which of course means one thing..."

"That we have lost Riolu."Dawn said sadly.

"Which means Riolu will never get back to its kingdom."Brock commented.

Pikachu, Piplup and Eevee sighed sadly.

"Yeah, there is no way, I'm going to let that happen!"Ash vowed and clenched his fists before running forward. "Riolu, come on, tell me where you are?!"

He then dropped on his knees.

"Riolu, I'm sorry."Ash admitted.

Denise walked forward and placed a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, don't worry we'll find a way to save Riolu."She assured kindly.

"Your right, Dennie."Ash responded. "It's just-"

He then froze when he felt Riolu's aura and stood up.

"Ash?"Denise asked.

"Riolu that's where you are!"Ash stated.

"What Ash?"Dawn said.

"He senses Riolu's aura, don't you?"Kellyn asked.

"This way, Riolu is this way!"Ash commented and pointed at a direction.

Kelllyn looked at his vatonage styler.

"We're on our way to free Riolu, right now."He explained. "Please inform headquarters for me."

 _"Understood, good luck, Kellyn."_ Solana remarked and ended the call.

Ash began to lead his friends to the road that he saw in his vision.

The heroes began to ride on Dodrios to get to the rendezvous point, where Hunter J's client would pick up Riolu.

"Hang on, Riolu!"Ash said. "We're coming!"

"Pika pika!"Pikachu agreed.

"I still can't believe Riolu's aura can reach Ash even though Hunter J is holding him as prisoner."Dawn said.

"Piplup."Piplup agreed.

"I know Dawn, it really is incredible."Denise admitted.

"Eevee."Eevee responded.

"That also shows how strong is the connection of Ash and Riolu."Brock stated.

"Riolu responded to Ash's thoughts when it felt Ash's emotions to gives its whereabouts."Kellyn added.

"The aura is stronger than before so we're getting close!"Ash announced.

"Pika."Pikachu said.

The heroes then arrived to the place where Hunter J delivered Riolu to her client.

"We found you, J!"Ash shouted.

"And in the nick of time too!"Denise retorted.

"We won't let you get away with this!"Kellyn stated.

"A pokemon ranger?!"J's client asked in shock.

"Annoying brats."Hunter J scoffed.

"Riolu needs to return to its kingdom so give it back immediately or else!"Kellyn demanded.

"Never!"Hunter J's client snapped. "I'm giving you nothing!"

"Staravia use Quick Attack!"Ash ordered.

Staravia came out of its poke ball and hit J's client with Quick Attack causing him to drop Riolu.

Then the heroes came down while riding on the Dodrios.

Denise notice Hunter J and her thugs going back on her ship.

"Riolu belongs to me and nobody else!"J's client snapped.

"Riolu!"Ash shouted.

"Pika!"Pikachu called out.

"Golem use Hyper Beam!"the client's first henchmen ordered.

Golem appeared and used Hyper Beam causing Ash and Pikachu to drop of their Dodrio.

"Ash!"Brock shouted.

Kellyn, Denise, Brock and Dawn rushed up to Ash.

"Are you okay?"Kellyn asked.

J's client picked up Riolu.

"Finally I got my hands on a Riolu that can use its aura sphere!"He said proudly.

Suddenly a large amount of wind blew by and the heroes saw Hunter J's ship taking off.

J's client looked at his henchmen.

"We got Riolu, let's go!"He ordered.

"Oh no you don't!"Denise said with glare and took out a pokeball. "Kirlia, come out and use Magical Leaf!"

Kirlia came out of her pokeball.

"Kirlia!"Kirlia said sweetly.

The Emotion Pokemon began to twirl around quickly to send colourful sharp leafs to cut the tires on the van so that the client can't escape.

"No!"J's client growled.

"Give Riolu back!"Ash demanded.

"Forget about Riolu!"J's client replied and looked at his henchmen. "Get rid of them!"

The henchmen took out their pokeballs revealing Rhyhorn, Tyranitar, Graveler and Nidoking.

The client summons his Fearow and flies away on its back.

"I'll leave you to take care of them!"He laughed.

"Riolu!"Ash shouted.

Then Officer Jenny and Solana arrived to help the heroes.

"It's Solana!"Kellyn said.

"Kellyn leave J to us."Solana assured.

"You go after Fearow."Officer Jenny stated.

"Ash, Denise, come on!"Brock encouraged.

"Let's go."Kellyn said.

Ash and Denise nodded in response.

Then the two trainers and the pokemon ranger took off on their Dodrios.

"No, you don't, Graveler, Sand Storm now!"the first henchman ordered.

"Quick you too, Rhyhorn!"the second henchman ordered.

Graveler and Rhyhorn moved forward to attack.

"Piplup, Bubble Beam now!"Dawn ordered.

Piplup fired Bubble Beam at Graveler and Rhyhorn.

"Growlithe, come on out!"Officer Jenny said.

"You too, Croagunk!"Brock stated.

Growlithe and Croagunk appeared in the battlefield.

"This isn't going to be easy, I need everyone out!"Dawn admitted and took out her other pokeballs.

Buneary, Pachirisu and Ambipom came out of their pokeballs.

* * *

Ash, Denise and Kellyn continued going after the client.

"Stop now!"Ash demanded.

"You won't get away with this!"Denise shouted.

"Stubborn pests!"the client muttered.

Kellyn's Dodrio goes on top of the client's Fearow.

"Fearow, Fury Attack!"Kellyn ordered.

Kellyn's Dodrio hit Fearow with their beaks causing the Flying Type to hit the ground and drop the client.

"Now give Riolu back!"Ash ordered.

"Never in a million years!"the client replied and ran into a cave.

"Come on, let's go!"Denise suggested.

The group rushed inside the cave.

* * *

Inside the Cave...

The client finds the cave littered with tunnels.

"Now what do I do?!"He said and took out a pokeball. "Aggron, Rock Smash!"

Kellyn, Ash and Denise follow the client inside the cave, only to find the main entrance blocked by Aggron's Rock Smash attack.

Kellyn sees a Donphan and captures it.

"Capture, complete!"Kellyn said. "Donphan use Rollout!"

Donphan used Rollout to knock down the barrier.

The group find the tunnels all covered up with rocks.

"There are tones of boulders blocking every passage way."Kellyn said. "Riolu, can only be behind one of them."

"Yeah, but which one?"Denise asked.

Ash closed his eyes to concentrate in order to feel Riolu's aura.

"Riolu, tell me where are you."He said quietly.

Ash then opened his eyes and went to the first tunnel.

"This one!"He said. "This is where is Riolu!"

"Now Donphan use Rollout!"Kellyn ordered.

Donphan uses Rollout to knock down the tunnel on the farthest left leading to the client and Riolu.

"Hold it right there!"Denise ordered.

"Eevee!"Eevee growled.

"It's all over!"Kellyn stated.

"How could you've figured out which way we went?!"the client questioned.

"Simple, Riolu told me!"Ash answered with a frown.

"He told you?!"the client said in disbelief.

"Riolu is coming with us now!"Kellyn said.

"Not a chance!"the client replied angrily. "Aggron, Double Edge!"

Aggron rushed forward to attack.

"Donphan, Horn Attack!"Kellyn ordered.

Donphan rushed forward and hit Aggron with Horn Attack.

This caused Aggron to be sent back to the client causing him to drop Riolu out of his arms.

Ash and Pikachu rushed up to Riolu.

"Riolu!"Ash said.

The pallet town trainer pressed the button causing Riolu to be unfroze and released.

Riolu gasped happily and hugged Ash.

"Riolu, your okay!"Ash said with a smile.

"Pikachu!"Pikachu remarked.

Riolu gave a cheerful response.

"Riolu belongs to me!"the client growled. "Aggron use Hyper Beam!"

"Eevee use Water Gun!"Denise ordered.

Eevee fired a big shot of water at Aggron while Riolu leaped up to throw a Aura Sphere to block the Hyper Beam.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"Ash ordered.

Pikachu uses Volt Tackle to knock out Aggron causing him to drop on the client.

Kellyn walked up to the client.

"I say your done, give up."He stated with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Officer Jenny arrested the client's henchmen.

"I want to thank all of you for your help."She admitted.

"And I want to thank you too, Officer Jenny."Solana replied.

Dawn looked at her pokemon.

"You were all wonderful."She commented kindly.

Piplup, Buneary Pachirisu and Ambipom smiled happily at their victory.

Brock looked at Croagunk.

"You were pretty amazing yourself, Croagunk."He stated.

Croagunk croaked in response.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Kellyn, Ash and Denise returned back to their friends while the client and his henchmen were taken away by Officer Jenny.

On the other hand, Riolu was finally reunited with his rightful owner.

"So thanks to all of you."Kellyn remarked. "Our mission is accomplished, you were great."

"Don't forget, I told you Ash was a great help."Solana chuckled.

"Aw, it wasn't much."Ash replied with a sheepish smile.

Denise gave a warm smile at the pallet town trainer.

"And on behalf of all the people that live in our kingdom, I wish to give my gratitude for returning our Riolu to us."Riolu's owner said.

"Thanks and since Riolu's kidnappers have been arrested as well, it can return home without worry."Brock stated.

"Riolu, you take care."Dawn admitted.

Riolu gives a happy nod to her.

"Ash, I believe you need to give Riolu something that belongs to it?"Denise reminded.

"Oh right."Ash answered and took out the small wooden figurine. "Take care of this too."

He hands Riolu the doll and stepped back only to get caught in its Aura communication as Riolu thanks him for returning the doll to it.

"Riolu's aura right?"Dawn asked with a smile.

"Yeah."Ash replied. "Riolu said thanks, didn't ya?"

Riolu responded with a happy look.

"Riolu, I will never forget you not ever."Ash admitted.

Pikachu smiled. "Pikachu."

Kellyn and Solana smiled at the sight.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Denise's Team:  
**

 **Grotle (Male): Solar Beam, Heavy Slam, Razor Leaf and Bite**

 **Eevee (Female): Water Gun, Shadow Ball, Attract and Thunder**

 **Luxio (Male): Spark, Night Slash, Wild Charge and Ice Fang**

 **Kirlia (Female): Psychic, Double Team, Magical Leaf and C** **onfusion**

 **Hoothoot (Male): Silver Wind, Reflect, Aerial Ace and Supersonic**

 **Drifloon (Female): Ominous Wind, Thunderbolt, Will-O-Wisp and Astonish**


End file.
